Fate
by NomadicOne
Summary: Reuploaded as a Christmas gift to a fan that has always given freely of his time and thoughts to my stories. Aldea Donder, this is for you.


Title: **Fate**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Tenchi Muyo  
Author: NomadicOne  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 01-05-05, Updated: 03-15-06  
Chapters: 15, Words: 251,151

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the rights or the characters, the only thing I own about this story is the situations I'm putting them in. In other words, I only own my thoughts and ideas, that's it, trust me, they ain't worth much so don't waste time suing me. Small fish in the big pond over here.

This is a continuation of the story that started in Common Ground, this is only the first of a bunch of chapters. I want to thank everyone that reviewed the story and asked for a continuation of the story, this is dedicated to you guys.

Fate

The heat of the late morning sun was a promise of the scorching heat that was coming. If not for the mild breeze that barely stirred the leaves around the shrine, it would have been oppressive. A lone figure made it's way up the immense staircase that meandered it's way up the side of the mountain. The figure, a well built man of indeterminable age, moved slowly but steadily, head facing down to the stairs as he walked. The cicada's call was hypnotizing as they searched for a mate, adding an odd sort of accompaniment to the man's progression. He paused at one of the landings near the top, raising his head to regard his remaining journey before wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of one of his arms. Taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly, then once more began walking up the stairs that led to the shrine.

He wore a pair of faded jeans that bore signs of having been well used, the blue faded to almost bone white along the knees and pockets of the front and back. His simple t-shirt was white and hung loosely on his torso, showing well tanned and muscled arms. His hair was thinning to the point of nearly being gone atop his head, while the remainder was cut close to the scalp which added to the appearance that he was almost bald. His hair was graying, the rich brown that still showed being well out numbered by the gray. His eyes were a blue that bordered on slate, the corners of them showing lines from age and humor. He wore a goatee that was reddish brown streaked with gray and neatly trimmed.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, placing his hands on his hips and releasing a large sigh into the late morning air at his arrival. He looked around slowly, making note of the various small buildings atop the stairs, the well groomed path and the two figures that were working on sweeping and cleansing the shrine area. He walked closer to the pair, a young man and woman, clearing his throat politely to announce his presence. The young man turned first to him, smiling and bowing, "Oh, good morning and welcome." He said to the visitor.

The young man's voice caused the blonde woman that was sweeping to turn and regard the man with open curiosity. It was rare to have visitors to the shrine, even more so to have one that wasn't older. Pausing in her spreading of water, she watched the two men talk quietly.

"Hiya doing?" the man responded, giving him a crooked smile and bowing in return. "Is this the Masaki shrine?" he asked as he righted himself from the bow, looking around as he spoke. His smile was gentle as he regarded the beautiful scenery.

"Yes, that's right. Do you wish to speak with the caretaker?" asked Tenchi, smiling back at the man. He was obviously a foreigner, either American or European by the looks of his clothing and facial structure.

"No, thank you though. I just wanted to come and…meditate I guess would be the right word. I've heard that his place is as peaceful as it is beautiful. Looks like they were right." He complimented the shrine, turning his dark blue eyes back to the deep brown one's of the young man before him. "Is there any area's off limits?" he asked, folding his hands before him as he spoke.

"Just the cave area, but it's got a gate and lock, so you don't have to worry too much about getting in there. Please, feel free to look around." responded Tenchi, bowing again at the guest.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." replied the new comer, bowing in return. He stood and gave the man a wave before hooking his thumbs in his front pockets and wandering down the stone paths of the shrine. He walked slowly and regarded everything he passed with interest, as if searching for something.

"He's kinda weird to be visiting a shrine." Came the sweet voice of Mihoshi as she walked up behind Tenchi, who was still regarding the visitor.

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at his friend, "Yeah, but remember that we do get visitors all the time, only it's just usually the locals who know grandpa." He told her before looking back at the man as he wandered into the woods nearby. Shrugging, he turned to look at the beautiful blonde, "C'mon, let's get finished up and go tell grandpa about the visitor." He suggested to her, nodding towards their almost finished tasks.

"Okay Tenchi, then maybe we can go get some lunch? I'm SO hungry." She giggled to him, looking at him with wide hopeful blue eyes.

Tenchi chuckled and nodded, "Yep, Sasami should be about finished with lunch by the time we get there if we hurry." He said to the woman as they went back to work.

Shrine Office…

"Grandpa, we've got a visitor that is looking around at the shrine. I don't think he's from around here." Tenchi told the older man that was sitting on his knees in the office.

"Alright, thank you Tenchi." He replied without opening his eyes from the meditative state. "Could you ensure that his visit is pleasant for me? I am awaiting the arrival of some of the locals to discuss our plans for the festival coming up." He told his grandson, finally opening his eyes to regard the man before him.

"Uh…sure Grandpa, no problem." He replied to the man, clearly disappointed at having to remain there rather than return to the house for lunch.

"Thank you Tenchi." Was all Katsuhito said, smiling wanly and closing his eyes once more, ending the discussion.

Sighing, Tenchi bowed and walked from the shrine office to rejoin Mihoshi, "Sorry Mihoshi, looks like I've gotta stay here and look after the guest while you go get some lunch. Could you have Sasami or someone bring me something to eat?" he asked, giving her a small reassuring smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tenchi, you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" she asked, only to have her offer countermanded by a rather large and loud rumble of dissent from her stomach. The young woman blushed deeply, smiling at him after the noise died down, "Oh, um…well, looks like I'm hungrier than I thought." She said to him, raising a hand to her cheek.

Tenchi chuckled but shook his head, "No, it's okay. Go ahead and get something to eat. I'll be fine, maybe he won't stay long and I'll be down shortly." He told her, waving her off.

She smiled at the young man sweetly and walked away with the typical bounce in her step, "Okay then, I'll see ya later Tenchi." She told him as she moved down the steps.

He watched her disappear down the stairs before moving off to find the odd visitor to the shrine, only spending a few moments to locate the man nearby Ryoko's cave, looking down the mountainside.

The man's eyes were distant as if not seeing the breath taking sight before him, but seeing instead some distant memory. Tenchi waited several paces back, not wanting to disturb the man's reverie, instead taking the time to regard the same sights before him. 'It really is beautiful.' He thought idly, seeing the sun glinting off the gentle waves of the lake by their house.

"You okay back there?" came the man's voice, slightly amused, as he looked over his shoulder at Tenchi. "I'm not somewhere that I shouldn't be right?" he asked, looking around to make sure he hadn't missed a sign somewhere.

"No, No, you're fine. I was just asked by the caretaker to make sure you didn't have any questions or concerns, in case you wanted a tour or anything." He told the man, smiling at him.

The man chuckled but shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine, really. I just came up here to try and get my head on straight. When I heard about this place, they said it was so peaceful that you couldn't help but have a different outlook on life." He said quietly, turning his attentions back to the sight before him. He crouched down, resting on the balls of his feet, moving slowly as if the motions pained him slightly. He rested his elbows on his thighs, a light smile crossing his features, softening the look on his face. He sighed quietly, "I've spent the last 6 months trying to find something…peace I guess, or maybe a purpose in life. I dunno, something. This is like the 10th shrine I've been to, but it's by far the most peaceful yet beautiful too." He told the young man, his voice distant as he spoke.

Tenchi was unsure of what to say to the man though he sensed his unrest and instead stayed quiet and walked closer to him, stopping a couple of feet to the man's side. He watched the man pick up a stray stone and begin to absently play with it in his hands. Tenchi noted that the man's hands were scarred with various white lines that showed well against the tan he held.

"Ya ever think about the ironies of life?" he asked suddenly, then chuckled at the question, "Never mind, dumb question. Working at a shrine I can imagine you've had more than your fair share of thoughts like that. I spent a lot of years doing things that I thought were right, that was supposed to be important. Only to find out that they didn't matter at all, and what really mattered was in front of me the whole time. The bad news is that by the time I noticed it was almost too late." He told the younger man next to him, his voice sad. "My family was killed about a year ago in a car accident." He said quietly, looking at the stone in his hands with sudden interest.

There were several long moments of silence between them as neither felt like speaking after such a comment. Finally, the man smiled, though there was only sadness in his eyes, "I spent so much time fighting someone else's wars that I never took the time I should have to let the one's I loved know about how much they really meant to me." he admitted to the rather stunned Tenchi. "Don't get me wrong, I mean, it was my choice and my family understood that, but it's kinda hard to equate that when they're gone and I'm left, ya know?" he continued, tossing the rock up and catching it as he spoke.

"So, here I am. Trying to make sense out of everything and figure out what the hell I'm doing here. When I was a soldier, it was easy, they told us what to do and we did it. Purpose through orders and structure. Now that I'm out though, well, it kinda sucks." He admitted, tossing the rock down the mountain and watching as it disappeared into the brush.

He looked over at Tenchi, "I'm sorry, you got better things to do than listen to an old fool." He said to him, his smile warm and friendly.

"It's ok, I mean I was told to make sure you found your visit pleasant and it sounds like you needed to just talk and I don't mind listening." He assured the man, waving his hand at him to assure him of the fact. "My name's Tenchi by the way." He introduced himself to the older man.

"Name's Jay, but people just usually call me Bravo." He smiled as he extended his hand to the man, shaking it firmly. "Thanks for listening, most times I just keep to myself. It's hard to talk to people when they don't understand what I went through. You tell them about what happened and they give you this look like you're a madman or worse. The only ones that usually understand are other soldiers or people that have survived through stuff that only happens in nightmares." He admitted, looking at the young man intently for a moment then shook his head. "If you don't mind me saying so kid, you've got some old eyes for someone your age. Maybe that's why I feel comfortable with you." He chuckled as he turned back to the mountainside.

Tenchi simply nodded at the man's observations, knowing better than to discuss the chaos that was his life. 'What? I've only got 5 alien women living with me, I'm part alien and have fought against enemies that are more powerful than half the armies of the world. Nope, nothing odd or strange here.' He thought to himself, bringing a sarcastic grin to the boys face. "I guess we all have our stories." He told the man, easing himself down to take a seat next to him.

Bravo chuckled at the young man's cryptic response but shrugged, "You could say that." Was all he said to the remark. He shook his head, the smile slowly fading from his face, "My wife, now that was someone that understood. She accepted me for what I am, no matter what." He said wistfully, his voice growing soft. "Showed me to have faith again in people, to love myself." Bravo told him, then extended his left forearm revealing a small tattoo on the inside. It was a Yin/Yang that had two names on either side with decorative scrolling along the top and bottom. "I got this a couple of years ago, figured it fit my life about right. Light and dark, good and evil, the eternal struggle for balance. She was the light to my darkness. She completed me in ways I didn't even realize I wasn't whole in." he explained, flexing the muscles as he told Tenchi about the tattoo.

Putting his arm back down, the wistful smile returned to his face as his eyes saw something in his memories. "I used to think I was only good at one thing, that I wasn't any use beyond my skills as a soldier. She showed me otherwise, showed me the value of my life and the impact I had on others beyond what I thought." Bravo's smile deepened at the memories as his eyes drifted towards the clear blue sky. "You never realize how important someone is like that to you until it's too late. She was my opposite in so many ways. Quiet as I was loud, understanding where I was bull headed. I used violence where she was the diplomat in our relationship. I taught her how to use her anger, she showed me how to control some of the baser urges I had. For some reason, civilized society frowns on skinning people alive, go figure." He laughed, shrugging. "We surprised everyone in our love and marriage, but we never doubted it. Just goes to show you that people don't understand, that they're too quick to judge." He told Tenchi, giving a slight chuckle at the notion.

"What about you? You married?" he asked the man sitting next to him, curious as to what he was doing working the shrine.

The question caught Tenchi off guard, his blush and sudden stiffness making Bravo laugh at him, "N..no…I'm only 18!" he responded a bit too defensively, then laughed a bit with the man. "I guess I'm just not ready for that yet, I don't even know what I really want to do with my life yet. I'm still thinking about school." He explained, leaning forwards and resting his hands in his lap.

"Hey, s'all good. I got my degree when I was in the service, so I guess my choice was already made by that time. Studied computers, that way I could at least make some good cash when I got out. Funny how life enjoys throwing you curves huh?" he joked with the young man.

"Yeah, you never know what each day is going to bring huh?" Tenchi laughed, thinking about how exciting his life had been for the last couple of years.

"Tell me about it." was all the man said in response, his eyes wandering back to the scenery. "It's sure beautiful here Tenchi, it really is." He said, relaxing his shoulders as he did. He grew quiet and closed his eyes, turning his face to the sky once more, allowing the sun to warm his face. "Well, guess I'd best get going. Thanks for letting me hang here for a bit…and for listening to my ramblings." He said at last, opening his eyes and getting to his feet. He extended a hand to help his young friend up, clasping forearms with the man. He nodded in appreciation at the man's strength as he helped him to his feet. "You're a strong one." He complimented him as he released his arm.

"Thanks, I do a lot of chores around the shrine and stuff, plus I study martial arts and sword work with my grandfather." Tenchi said, blushing slightly at the man's praise.

Bravo smiled widely at him, "Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday. Someone with discipline by choice. Keep it up, the world could use some more like you." He said, walking with him towards the main shrine area. The older man kept his eyes on the ground as they walked, content to simply enjoy the sounds of nature around them as they walked.

Reaching the stairs, he looked over to the shrine office, nodding to the man sitting within the door frame. "Tell your caretaker you did an excellent job of helping me." He said to Tenchi as he met the man's brown eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to give you the one piece of advice that I wish I would've had at your age. I don't want to be condescending about it, but you've got a good head on your shoulders and seem to know what you're about." He said, extending his hand one last time.

Tenchi smiled and nodded as he accepted the man's out stretched hand, "I don't mind at all, I've found you can learn something from everyone you meet if you just listen." He told Bravo, giving the man a friendly smile.

"Live your life everyday. Don't just exist. Take chances, whether it be in love, life or the future. The worst you can do is fail, but if you never try then you'll live with that regret for the rest of your life." He advised his young friend. He shook his hand firmly for a moment, then released his hand. As he released the appendage of the man, he reached under his shirt towards his chest.

As the shirt lifted, Tenchi saw a long horizontal scar running from the upper right ribs to the lower left hip. It was puckered and slightly sunken, as if it never was allowed to heal properly. The other thing he noted was a knife in a sheath that was attached to the man's belt, it's handle and strap well worn and cared for. Feeling slightly self conscious, he forced himself to look up at what the man was doing, seeing that he had a neck strap wallet that he'd opened.

"Here, I know you guys don't get much support and lord knows that I've got more than I know what to do with these days thanks to lawyers and such." He said gruffly, giving Tenchi a crooked smile as he pushed a thick fold of bills into the surprised young man's hand. "And don't go telling me you can't accept this. This is the first time in forever I've felt a sense of peace, and believe you me, I've been A LOT of places." He pushed the money back into the man's hand with a firm look.

The young man looked at the thick roll of bills in his hands, eyes widening as he saw the denominations and opened his mouth to argue, then he caught a look of the man's eyes before him, ice cold eyes staring at him. "Thank you." He said rather than argue, bowing to the strange benefactor that had visited the shrine. "I'll make sure to give this to the caretaker." He said as he folded his hand over the money.

The harsh stare lifted as quickly as it appeared, revealing the man's laugh lines again, "Just take care of this place and yourself Tenchi." He said, clapping the man on the shoulder and turning to go.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Tenchi said, taking a couple of steps forward, causing the man to turn and regard him with a curious expression. "Why? Why did you do this?" he asked him, trying to figure out the man.

Bravo sighed and looked down the stairs, seeing a gorgeous woman walking up the stairs towards them, giving him a rather odd glance. He did a double take at the color of the woman's hair, a shade of cyan. 'Ok, now there's something you don't see everyday.' He thought, then turned his face back to Tenchi. "Money don't mean much if you've nobody to share it with kid. I'm not talking about the users or the ones that just want your cash either. I'm talking about the ones that love you for you, thick or thin. No matter what. Everything else is just a waste of time, remember that. Make sure the person loves you for who you are, not what you got or what you can do for them. That's the secret to love in my opinion. The rest is just details." He answered the boys question with a smile and a nod.

He started to turn to go, the paused and looked back, fishing in his back pocket and produced a business card. He took the three steps up and extended the card to Tenchi, "If you ever need some help or someone to keep an eye on things for you, gimme a call. This is my card with my cell on it. It's world wide so it'll reach me no matter where I am…within reason I suppose. Gotta love the coverage at times." He smiled crookedly as the man took the card from his hand.

Tenchi looked at the card he'd just taken, reading it quickly, "Elite Security Protection. Providing the best in coverage for any situation, 24/7 no questions asked. Professional personal security services." He read as the man walked down the stairs.

"See ya around Tenchi." He called over his shoulder, giving the man a wave as he left. The woman passed him a few moments later, giving him a sidelong glance to which he responded by touching his forehead and nodding at her, "Ma'am." He said, then continued his way down.

Ryoko gave the stranger a look as if he was crazed then rushed up the stairs to Tenchi. "Hey Tenchi, who was that?" she asked, handing him the box of food that Sasami had prepared for him. As he took the box from her hands, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "We missed you at lunch Tenchi." She said happily, not quite glomping on him, but still embracing him nonetheless.

"Just a visitor Ryoko, a former soldier from somewhere I guess. He seemed kinda lonely and…oh never mind." He said finally, smiling at the woman even as he undid himself from her arms.

She frowned slightly as he rebuffed her attempts at affection, but didn't say anything about it. "You almost done up here?" she asked as they walked to the steps of the out buildings near the shrine.

"Yeah, I just had to keep on eye on that man for a bit while grandpa was busy. Why?" he asked, opening the box and finding that Sasami had outdone herself again as usual. He stuffed his mouth full as he listened to Ryoko talk. Since that day a few weeks prior when they'd had the talk, the two of them had grown closer, each enjoying to talk to the other. That wasn't to say that Ryoko still didn't throw herself at him, she just did so less often and usually with less gusto, unless Ayeka was present. Both women enjoyed their arguments and seemed to relish the chance to do so, though their destructive tendencies were curbed, most days anyways.

"Your father and the others are talking about going into Tokyo today and I was kinda hoping you'd be finished so that you could come along." She explained, idly tapping the box lid to make it bounce while Tenchi ate. "Would you like to see a movie or something while we're there?" she asked shyly, looking away to hide the blush she got by asking him out.

Tenchi swallowed hard, barely avoiding choking at her suggestion, wondering who this was and what she'd done with the real Ryoko. "Um, ok that sounds good." He answered finally, wanting to go but worried about the fallout from such an action.

Ryoko smiled at him happily, excitement in her voice, "Oh TENCHI!" this time throwing her arms around his neck and all but squeezing the life out of him, doing her best Misaki imitation.

"Ry..oko…can't…breathe…" he gasped, getting tunnel vision from her exuberance. He sucked air back into his lungs in great mouthfuls as she released him, her hands still clasped under her chin as she gave him an adoring look.

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, leaning closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "This is going to be great Tenchi, just you wait and see." She gushed at him, her mind already going a mile a minute with possibilities of having Tenchi alone. Her smile became distant and dreamy, as she sighed with contentment while leaning against him while he ate.

'Great, now let's see if I can avoid her and Ayeka blowing up the theater.' He thought, though he was actually looking forward to going. He had about finished his lunch, all the while Ryoko sat daydreaming next to him, when the voice of his Grandfather sounded from behind him.

"Tenchi. Have you completed your chores?" he asked, stepping onto the porch where they sat, his hands folded behind him.

"Yes grandpa, I finished them and looked after the visitor. Oh yeah, he left something for you." He said, remembering the cash the man had left the shrine.

Katsuhito looked down at the fold of money, no expression on his face, before looking back over the heads of the young people before him. "You may take that and use it for the house. I'm sure your father would appreciate some help with the bills and groceries." He said, walking past him and down the stairs. He moved towards the main stairs without looking back, "Besides, you will need some money to spend for your trip tonight will you not?" he asked, smiling though neither of them could see it.

"Wha? But grandpa…" he started, looking at the money in his hand then back up at the retreating figure. Sighing, he pocketed the money once more, "Oh well, I'm sure dad can use it." he said, looking over to the now wide eyed Ryoko.

"He GAVE you that?" she asked incredulously, glancing down to his pocket then back to his face. Her face was slack jawed in shock over the 'gift' from the strange visitor. She shook her head and laughed, "Well, you heard the man Tenchi, now you got some spending money for tonight. Sooooo….what're you gonna buy me?" she asked him seductively, fluttering her eyelids as she did.

Tenchi rolled his eyes at her, then smiled, "Popcorn most likely." He said, closing the box and getting to his feet. He reached out a hand to her, "And some chocolates if you promise to be good." He added.

Ryoko growled at him playfully, but took his hand to assist her getting up, "Good huh? You have no idea how 'good' I am my Tenchi." She purred to him, running a finger along his jaw while looking at him suggestively.

Tenchi did the thing that came naturally to him, he blushed and took a step backwards while holding an arm before him while stuttering, "Tha…that's not, RYOKO! That's not what I meant." He said defensively, feeling the blush fill his face to what he was sure was a bright red.

Ryoko laughed throatily at him, leaning forwards as she did, "Gotcha." She said, then laughed as he simply glared at her. Laughing brightly at the man she loved more than life itself, she latched onto him and swung around so that she was embracing him from behind. "C'mon Tenchi, I'll take us back to the house." She said, teleporting back down to the house with the shimmering sound that marked her passage.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A romantic surprise**

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how much I wish I owned the rights to this anime and it's characters, but I don't so don't waste time, money and the judicial system by suing me, I'll just ignore you and hand you the list of creditors that are out for my blood. 'Nuff said?

I would to take this time to also credit several other writers that have inspired me to write in the Tenchi Muyo worlds. Claytonn, Roas Atredes, and Schmedricks Toy over at Their stories are fantastic and indepth, staying true to the characters and spirit of the original OAV. Read some of their stuff if you get the chance, you won't be disappointed.

Next, I'd like to give big ups to my reviewers here on They aren't a whole lot of us writing in the Tenchi genre at the moment, but I feel honored to be a part of this rather small group.

darkgoddesskali: Thanks for the review of Common Ground, and hope to keep you coming back with this one.  
anangelslife: I appreciate your support on both stories, and I'm glad to see your writings as well :D  
dancer akina: I appreciate your comments on my writings, it's good to know that you all think I'm doing well on keeping with the heart and soul of the characters  
kelsey: I didn't get you email addy on the last story, so I couldn't write you back, but thanks for reviewing, and give me a shout if you still need help  
: I thought it'd make an interesting counter point to have an actual visitor to the shrine, that was actually there to SEE the shrine fora change. Thanks for the praise :)  
kenzier: I'm glad you decided to follow my stories, hope you find this chapter as interesting at the last ones.

Thanks again everyone for your reviews, it was your support and words that helped me decide to bring this story to rather than So, this story is dedicated to you guys for your support and reviews, I hope that I keep you interested and entertained throughout the story arc. It's going to be a fun ride, and should take a while to complete, but I think (and hope) that it'll be worth it in the end for you, my readers. CHEERS

Now, notes on the actual story: I had to do some proof reading and rewriting on this chapter, but in the end I have to say I'm happy with the over all pacing and tone of it. It's rather long, so be warned, but it's a good read. I'll start on the next chapter probably tomorrow or the next day, depends on what's going on over here and if my sinuses decide to act up again. Let me know what you think about this story, your feed back and reviews are welcomed. Again, please no flaming or asking for a horrible death for Ayeka, I just can't see it happening so I try to stick with what feels right. Besides, even though I firmly, wholeheartedly and will forever always believe that Ryoko and Tenchi are the best pairing, I still can see all the qualities that drew Tenchi to the girls in the first place, even Mihoshi! (C'mon, just look at her! She's a babe, even without super powers, unless of course you count her horribly good luck in life. Horrible that bad things happen to her, good because she always seems to have things work out for her.) Anyways, the others in the story will have major roles to play in the story as well, I mean it wouldn't be Tenchi if he didn't have the crew with him right? ;) Enjoy!

A romantic surprise

Tenchi and Ryoko shimmered into existence in his room, much to the chagrin of the young man. "Ryoko! I thought you said we were going to meet with the others." He said to her, giving her a suspicious look.

She gave him a wounded look, "But Tenchi, I couldn't just teleport into the living room, what if someone would have been exactly where I was rematerializing? We could've been seriously injured." She told him, defending her choice, especially with Mihoshi in the house, as her luck tended to run to the extremes. "No one but you and me come in here, so I thought…" she trailed off, still seeing the look of suspicion he gave her. "Never mind." She said her face going downcast, and shimmered back out of the room, leaving the stunned man there.

As the woman left, Tenchi watched with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, 'Way to go bonehead, leap to conclusions why don't ya?' he yelled at himself mentally. His thoughts went back to her words and actions recently, bringing another sigh from him. "I've gotta go apologize." He said quietly, knowing that he'd automatically judged her based on past actions.

Sliding open the door, he walked down the stairs to the main area, seeing only Mihoshi drowsing on the couch while some soap opera was playing on the television. "Hey Mihoshi, did you see Ryoko just now?" he asked the sleepy woman as he passed the couch.

The wonderful blue eyes of the blonde Galaxy Police officer opened and regarded him for a moment, before she smiled and answered his question, "Nope, sorry Tenchi I haven't seen her, but I had my eyes closed so she might've passed by me." She told him, her head resting on her arms.

Tenchi gave a slight grimace, nodding his thanks as he turned towards the kitchen where he could hear Sasami and Ryo-Ohki laughing and playing as they cleaned the dishes from the mid afternoon meal. "Hi you two. Thanks for lunch Sasami, it was really great." He told the young princess, causing her to blush with the praise.

"No problem Tenchi, I'm sorry you couldn't be here with the rest of us." She replied happily as she turned from the dishes. "You wanna help with the dishes? Ayeka is busy outside with the flowers and I don't know where Ryoko went." She told him, motioning towards the remaining plates and bowls on the counter.

"Sure Sasami, I just got to find Ryoko and apologize first ok?" he said, smiling at her as he walked towards the sliding glass doors that led to the deck.

"Tenchi, were a naughty boy again?" Sasami teased him giggling, drawing a 'Miya' from the cabbit perched atop her head, and a rather large blush from Tenchi.

"No! It's not like that, I just said something dumb and hurt her feelings." He said defensively, looking at the young woman with surprise. He opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind him. The heat of the day stifled him slightly as he walked across the deck, his eyes scanning the area and trees, looking for a tell tale sign of her distinctive striped dress she wore that had the expressive tail.

He finally spotted her sitting on the end of the dock, her feet dangling into the cool waters as she faced out into the lake. Her shoulders were hunched over giving her the appearance of looking smaller than she was. The pit in his stomach decided that it was going to visit his heart, giving it a pang of regret as he looked at her. He walked softly towards her, his mind going blank at how to apologize for his gaffe. She didn't move or speak as he stood next to her, slipping his shoes from his feet before lowering himself to take the open space next to her on the docks.

"What do you want Tenchi?" she asked him quietly, her voice neutral and emotionless when she finally spoke.

Her question took him aback, more so by the tone rather then by the blunt directness of it. He looked at her profile, her face partially obscured by her hair that hung down as she regarded the waters that lapped over her feet. "I'm sorry Ryoko, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He told her softly, unable to take his eyes from her as he spoke. She looked lost, alone and hurt, each realization cutting him just a bit more knowing he had caused this to her.

Ryoko simply nodded in response, not looking up from the water. Her thoughts were still jumbled by the crush of feelings she was having over the situation with Tenchi that had been slowly growing over the last few weeks. That she loved him unconditionally was beyond question, but there was something else growing inside her now, a more mature feeling that was as frightening to her as it was alien. She found herself thinking of times with Tenchi beyond the immediate, past the fights with Ayeka and not so subtle seductions she'd tried on him. Wondering what life would be like with him as a normal woman, raising a family with the one she loved and facing the everyday problems she'd seen on both the television and in the visitors to the shrine. She leaned forwards to further hide her face from his sight, resting her hands on the end of the dock for balance. 'I've spent so much time living for the moment that now when I imagine the future without thinking about only myself I'm afraid. What if I can't be the woman that he needs, or I'm not the type of woman that he's dreamed about?' she questioned herself mentally, hidden pains ripping into her with the thoughts of her inadequacy.

The silence from her frightened Tenchi in the fact that it was so uncharacteristic of her. He blinked slowly as she moved forward further hiding her face, and driving the stake into a heart just a bit more. 'Oh man, now what?' he thought to himself trying to figure out what to say. "Hey Ryoko…you, uh…still want to go to the movies tonight? Maybe we could get some dinner as well, you know, just me and you?" he asked, swallowing hard while scratching at the back of his head as he asked her out for the first time without being coerced.

Ryoko felt her breathing stop as her heart pounded in her chest and thundered in her ears. She could feel her eyes widen at the shock of his invitation, wondering if she'd heard him right. With almost painful slowness she turned to look at the embarrassed man sitting next to her, his smile just a touch too wide as he regarded her with wide eyes, waiting for her to say something. Meanwhile, Zero was screaming at her to say something, ANYTHING in response to him, pleading with her to not just sit there. She barely acknowledged her alter-ego's mental pleading, her cat like golden eyes meeting his deep brown ones, searching his face for some sign that he was pulling her leg, doing this out of spite. She could find no trace of malice or hidden agendas anywhere on his face and her eyes began tearing up as she found herself at a loss for words.

Tenchi's breath caught as he saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him, only starting to breath normally as he saw the fear slowly fade into…something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was held enthralled by her eyes, watching as her corners of her mouth ever so gently turned upwards into a disbelieving smile. The tears that had been pooling in her eyes finally over spilled from the outside corners, sending a single tear running down each side of her face. His hand moved without his mind actually comprehending his actions, reaching up and cupping her face, then using the pad of his thumbs to wipe away first one tear then the other before they reached the line of her jaw. He smiled at her softly, watching her eyes widen at the unexpected touch, before leaning her head into the rough palm that now gently stroked her cheek.

Her heart seemed like it was about to explode with joy, pounding it's rhythm so loudly that she thought for sure he could hear it. He was touching her, comforting her, all without prompting or teasing. Her mind sang as he brushed aside her tears, his eyes showing a deep compassion at what he thought was her pain. "I would love that Tenchi." She whispered to him, afraid to increase the volume in her voice, that he would take away the touch she craved with every fiber of her being. She giggled lightly at the blush and self-conscious smile he gave her at her acceptance of his date. She leaned forward, her hand coming up to touch his cheek, their forearms crossing as she brought her face closer to his. Ryoko couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as she approached, his eyes wide while the blush deepened, though to his credit, he didn't pull back for a change. His breath came in shallow gasps that washed warm air across her lips as she was only inches away from kissing the man of her dreams.

"TENCHI! You out here?" came the voice of his father, Nobiyuki from the back of the house, shattering the magical moment that they'd found themselves in.

With a sudden start Tenchi blinked and leaned back almost as quickly as Ryoko did, this time both of them blushing at the thought of what had almost happened. Growling her frustration, she smiled at him sweetly, "Maybe next time, at least it wasn't…" was as far as she got before she heard a screeching voice and yowl of pain from Nobiyuki as Ayeka shoved him aside in her haste to find them.

"There you are you demon woman! Just what were you doing with Lord Tenchi? Haven't you learned by now that your promiscuous ways are no good on him. Really Ryoko, you should act more responsibly if you hope to have any chance of him seeing you as a lady." She said, her face flushed with anger as she stomped over to where they were sitting on the docks.

"Ayeka." Ryoko finished her sentence quietly so that only Tenchi heard her, before she sighed and closed her eyes, steeling herself for an encounter with the haughty Jurian princess. "Actually Princess, if you must know, I wasn't even throwing myself at him thank you very much. We were talking about what to do when we go to Tokyo later. Geez Princess, you really need to get your mind outta the gutter, unless it was YOU that wanted to throw yourself at him?" she asked her suddenly, teleporting behind the irate woman with a knowing smile.

"WHAT? I had no such intentions toward Lord Tenchi! How dare you even speak of such things you horrible woman." She yelled at Ryoko, twirling to face her rival/friend, sending her ponytails into a swirl as she moved quickly.

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind if I do then, right?" Ryoko challenged her, teleporting back to Tenchi and wrapping her arms around him in full glomp. "See Tenchi? She wants us to be together, we shouldn't disappoint the royalty you know." She cooed into his ear seductively.

Unfortunately for poor Tenchi, he was in the process of trying to get to his feet at the exact same time that Ryoko attached herself to him, throwing him off balance, and head first into the lake. With an undignified squawk, Ryoko who was unwilling to relinquish her prize, also went with him into the water.

Ayeka stopped mid tirade, blinking wide eyed at the now empty space on the dock where her rival and love interest were just sitting. Her mouth twitched slightly, then she broke out into gales of laughter as both of them surfaced, shaking water from their faces before looking at the other with surprise. "That's what you get you demon woman for trying to molest Lord Tenchi. Perhaps that cool water put your ardor back into place." She teased the space pirate, earning a glower from the woman that only made her laugh harder.

Sputtering water, Tenchi pushed himself to the dockside and reached up to pull himself from the water, an annoyed look on his face. 'Why is it that when they fight I'm the one that always seems to get the worst end of the deal?' he asked himself for what seemed like the millionth time since they'd arrived. His thoughts were without malice though, his love for his family strong in him. An arm snaked it's way around his waist, and a superior strength kept him from pulling up from the water.

"C'mon Tenchi, let's go get dry shall we? Looks like the Princess is too wrapped up to help us." Came the sultry voice of Ryoko as she took to flight, carrying the startled young man from the water and towards the open window of his room.

Without thinking about it, Tenchi reflexively wrapped his arms around Ryoko in concern as they went airborne, giving the woman a shock so much that she almost dropped him. "Why Tenchi…" she murmured at his arms around her, teasing the man as they reached the house.

"RYOKO! Come back here this instant. I'm serious Ryoko! You leave poor Lord Tenchi alone!" came the angry shouts from below them, her voice strained as the woman ran after them.

Nobuyuki was just getting back to his feet, rubbing the red spot on his forehead from where Ayeka had slammed his head into the door frame when he was once more bowled over by the woman on the way back in. With a low groan of pain, Tenchi's father laid there in the foyer, staring up at the ceiling, content to let the room spin dizzily until the agony of the footprint on his face subsided.

Tenchi's Room…

The woman landed lightly, setting down him down in the center of the room. "Just look at my dress, ugh." She said, wringing her tail out as she spoke. "I'm gonna have to change before we leave…and take a bath." She continued, wrinkling her nose as she sniffed her dress before looking back at Tenchi as he started to undo the belt around his outfit.

"Um…Ryoko, if you don't mind…" he began, laughing nervously as he stopped what he was doing, and regarded her pointedly with a faint blush.

"No, I don't mind at all my Tenchi." She smiled at him mischievously, enjoying the look of shock then consternation on his face at her forward comment. She chuckled at him, and winked one golden eye, "You're TOO CUTE!" she said, leaping backwards and phasing through the wall to allow him some privacy.

Shaking his head, Tenchi couldn't help but smile at the woman's actions, but at least she'd left him alone. He pulled the belt off, then started to remove the top when the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise, causing him to look slowly behind him. He caught a pair of eyes and a shock of cyan hair set in the center of his wall regarding him with appraising eyes. "I just wanted a peek…" she smiled at him, raising her eyebrows at his expression.

"RYOKO!" he yelled at her, making her flinch and phase back out of the wall. Grumbling to himself, he couldn't help but focus his attention on the wall as he continued to undress. He could hear Ayeka's imminent arrival by her yells of outrage and stomping feet as she ascended the stairs. Counting down on his hand, he paused in taking off his pants, "Five, four, three, two…" he said, then pointed to the door, as a hasty but rather forceful knock was heard and the door was thrown open to reveal one irate Jurian woman.

"ALRIGHT YOU DEMON! GET YOUR HANDS…" she started, then stopped mid sentence as she noticed that she was not only yelling at Tenchi, but a very topless and muscular Tenchi. The red started at the base of her neck and quickly rose to the roots of her hair as she couldn't take her eyes off the young man before her.

"She's not here Miss Ayeka, you may want to try the onsen." He said mildly, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded her with a crooked smile.

With a startled "Eeeepp!" she spun around and coughed twice into her hand, "Yes, I'm sorry to barge into your room like that Lord Tenchi, I was just trying to make sure that she wasn't molesting you." She said hastily, her eyes closed as she played the sight of his naked torso over in her mind. "I'll leave you in peace now Lord Tenchi." She said finally, sliding the door shut behind her.

Sighing to himself, he shook his head and finished getting out of his wet clothes, before wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his bath kit. "It's going to be a long night." He said quietly as he exited the room to listen to the sounds of Ayeka yelling and Ryoko laughing from within the women's onsen. He opened the door and the portal switched to allow him access to the male side, and a much-needed bath from his impromptu dunking in the lake.

Kitchen about an hour later…

Tenchi walked into the room to find that most of the girls had already assembled there, along with Nobiyuki. "Ah Tenchi, right on time. You're going to come with us right?" asked his father, smiling broadly as he looked up from the counter he was leaning on.

He smiled in response to the question, "Of course. I've finished up with the chores at the shrine early." He told him, glancing at the assembled women that he'd joined. Ayeka was giving Ryoko a rather icy glare that the cyan haired beauty was ignoring, while Sasami giggled at the two women. Mihoshi was snacking on a box of cookies happily oblivious to the situation as she was reading over a pamphlet that the elder Masaki had given her regarding several popular sites to visit.

"Say, who's watching Mayuka while we're out?" he asked, realizing that he hadn't seen his daughter since he'd come home.

"Oh, Little Washu said that she would keep an eye on her for us." Said his father, nodding towards the other room where the staircase was.

He nodded at the thought, wondering what his father had to give the diminutive scientist in exchange for babysitting for the night. "Alright, I'll just go up and thank her then. It's really nice of her to do that on such short notice." He said, turning to leave towards his little girl's room.

"She's taken her into the lab with her Tenchi, said something about it's easier to keep an eye on her down there." Said Nobuyuki, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

The young man's brow furrowed as he turned back to regard his father, a sudden irrational fear coming over him about the little one being in the lab with Washu. 'She'd never hurt a baby, c'mon she's a mom too remember?' his mind said, flashing back to the conversation they'd had regarding some of her past when she was married. He did however catch the sight of Ryoko's face growing white momentarily as she blanched at the news of where his daughter was.

"Ryoko? You ok?" he asked, concern showing on his face at her uncharacteristic response. He took a step back into the kitchen, looking at her curiously. "You seemed…shocked or something." He added to her, watching her cover up the expression quickly.

"What? Nah, I'm fine Tenchi." She told him, giving a noncommittal shrug as she smiled at him. "I was just thinking that it was supposed to be my night to watch her and maybe I'd better talk to 'Mom' before we go. I don't wanna be trapped into some weird testing just because she took my night of babysitting." She told them with an obvious shudder.

Tenchi nodded his understanding, knowing all too well how often he ended up as a test subject for her, usually against his better judgments. "I'll go with you, I haven't seen May at all today." He said, feeling sympathy for the woman having to enter into the den of the lion.

Relief showed on Ryoko's face as he offered to accompany her, Washu rarely ambushed anyone if another, especially Tenchi, accompanied them. "Thanks." She said honestly, the dread she felt at having to enter into Washu's lab subsiding slightly.

Standing from where she was sitting she walked from the kitchen and headed towards the broom closet, Tenchi following right behind her. Knocking a couple of times, Washu's face appeared in the portal on the door. "Yes? Why little Ryoko, what brings you here, did you miss your mommy?" she said, her eyes growing wide and her hands clasping under her chin.

"Get real 'Mom'! I'm just here to talk to you about babysitting tonight." She snarled at the woman, folding her arms underneath her breasts as she glared at the woman.

Washu's face fell, her voice becoming tremulous, "You're SO mean to your mommy." She said to her daughter, before breaking into gales of laughter at the woman's irate expression. Opening the door to the level she was on with Mayuka, she forestalled any further arguments, "C'mon in you two." She said, closing the visual as she did.

Ryoko gave Tenchi a look that promised death, pain and massive destruction to the woman if she tried anything before opening the door and heading in. They stepped into the darkness and followed the winding path that led through the massive tanks and machines that made up the experimentation level of her lab. Without realizing it, both the young people stiffened and lost a fair amount of their coloring as they walked past the machine that had held both of them at different times. Ryoko quickly locked down on the horrific memory of the time Washu had used a shield to rob her of the ability to phase and teleport as well as her super strength. After doing so she had taken various 'samples' from her, most of them even with her permission, then had left her hanging there in the dark, alone and isolated. She'd cried for hours, begging for anyone to come and release her, until the woman had returned to let her down. To this day Ryoko still had serious issues with being alone and in the dark, even more so then when she'd been released.

A bright doorway appeared as they rounded a large tank that held a type of aquatic lifeform that hadn't come from earth that was several times larger then the blue whale. Ryoko had closed her link with her mother for the past few hours, not wanting her to intrude on the delicate moments she'd been finding with Tenchi. She didn't want to share them with anyone, being that she felt special when he actually spent time with her without being dragged by the ear. Walking into the room, she saw Washu sitting on her red plushy cushion, typing quickly into her dark semi-transparent computer terminal, her back to her guests. There was a crib floating peacefully next to her, a gentle chiming noise coming from the mobile of tiny red crabs hovering just above the crib as it spun lazily in a circle. Mayuka was peacefully sleeping, her little hands clutching a doll that was surprisingly shaped like a bunny to her side.

"Hey Washu, you sure you wanna watch May tonight? I can do it you know." She said, keeping her voice down so as not to wake the sleeping child. Ryoko walked to the side of the crib, her expression softening considerably as she leaned over the side to regard the little girl. Though she'd hated the teenage version of the child, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but love the little one now. She'd on more than one occasion as she cared for her imagined herself as the mother of the girl, raising her as her own. Her amber eyes glowed with affection as the irises widened a bit at the thought of raising a family with Tenchi, being more than partner to him, but a mother to a family. Her link had unconsciously weakened as she regarded Mayuka, allowing Washu to pick up on the last parts of her thoughts.

Washu turned to regard her daughter carefully, keeping her expression neutral so as not to give away that she was reading the woman's mind. "Of course I don't mind, besides little Ryoko, there are some more tests I need to perform on your reflexes and power levels. Can't have you getting flabby from not using your powers now can I?" she asked innocently, before cackling in glee at the expression she'd gotten from Ryoko.

"HEY!" Ryoko said, raising her voice and taking a step towards the woman, before her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth at the volume she'd used. Looking quickly back over at the baby to see if she'd woken her up, she breathed a healthy sigh of relief as she saw the baby simply shift comfortably but not wake up. Growling low in her throat she stomped over to the floating woman and met her eye-to-eye, "I'll have you know that I'm not flabby nor do I need any more of your tests to show my power to you. You go tonight, I'll stay here with her." She said, glaring at the woman challengingly.

Washu gave an innocent look at the woman, "What? You would miss the chance to go to the movies with Tenchi?" she asked, blinking slowly as if in amazement. 'C'mon girl, you know you want to go, take advantage of it.' she thought to herself, maintaining her look of innocence.

The remark caused the anger to fade from the woman, making her stand up and think about what she'd just said and the implications. Looking over at the man standing near the crib, her heart thumped painfully at the realization that if she stayed she'd be breaking the date they'd made. Swallowing, her mind worked over the implications and possible tortures she's have to endure at the hands of her 'loving mom' if she went. Her emotions swirled about her head, overriding her normal logical thoughts as to self-preservation. As she opened her mouth to speak, Tenchi's quiet voice cut her off.

Tenchi had listened quietly to the women bicker, knowing full well how well Washu could manipulate situations to get her subjects to appear in her lab for testing. He walked over to the crib and regarded the beautiful baby sleeping inside, his heart warming at the sight of her. He leaned forward and gently slid his hands underneath the infant, cradling her to his chest and making calming noises as her eyes fluttered open. Her little face regarded him and smiled sleepily as she snuggled into the familiar warmth and smell of her father, before closing her eyes and fading off to her nap once more. Tenchi's smile was proud and distant as he held his daughter, his mind realizing a way that he could keep his promise to Ryoko and spend time with his daughter. "It's ok little Washu, I'll stay and help her with May. We'll just watch a movie on Galactic Vision or something. Besides, I hardly get to spend time with her due to all my chores and school, it'll be nice to spend a quiet evening at home. Why don't you go with them? I'm sure they'd appreciate the company, you hardly ever leave the lab lately." He reasoned, causing Ryoko's and Washu's jaws to fall open at his suggestions.

Ryoko dropped the mental barrier she held with Washu, suspicion heavy in her thoughts, ::Ok, what'd you do to Tenchi?:: she accused the woman as her thoughts returned to normal.

::Nothing. This was his idea little Ryoko. What did YOU do to him?:: she challenged back, her surprise evident in the link they shared. ::Seems like he wants to spend time with you and Mayuka.:: the genius told her, happiness flowing towards her daughter. 'Maybe he's finally coming around.' Washu thought, keeping the images she held to herself. Another presence tickled the back of her mind, letting her know that someone was attempting to contact her regarding what was transpiring in her labs. Shutting off the secondary link, she ignored that conversation until later, instead putting a smile on her face and nodding happily at Tenchi's suggestion. "That sounds great Tenchi, thank you!" she told him, hopping off her cushion to the floor. "There's couple of things I wanted to try out anyways and this will give me the perfect opportunity." She added, picking up a couple of small hand held devices and placing them into a subspace pocket she'd summoned.

Ryoko meanwhile had felt the happiness from her mother over Tenchi's decision, blushing as she realized that he had decided to spend time with her, alone. ::Thanks mom.:: she sent to her mother, meaning the words this time as she thought about why Washu was leaving, her mother showing her the reasons behind her sudden change of heart. Turning she looked at Tenchi, "Are you sure Tenchi? I mean, I'm more than happy to do it." she asked shyly, her hands behind her back as she lowered her head and looked at him through her bangs.

"It's ok with me Ryoko, really. I told you I'd take you out for dinner, but if you don't mind my cooking tonight we can always try again some other day." He told her, a smile straying onto his face, along with a faint blush at seeing her act of modest and demure. Mayuka fidgeted in his arms, her tiny features wrinkling up at all the talking going on around her, bringing the off balanced young man back to the situation in hand. Giving them both a smile, he hushed them both and walked quietly from the lab holding his daughter as he walked back to her room.

Washu gave her daughter a look, raising her eyebrow as she did, "Dinner huh? You sure you didn't do anything to that boy?" she asked seriously, hiding her good humor behind a protective aura.

Ryoko watched as the father and daughter walked away into the darkness, her eyes wistful with unspoken emotions, her mother's words barely registering. "Nope, it was his idea, he even asked me out on the docks." She said, her voice far away. Shaking her head at the memory, she glared for a moment, before looking back at her mother, ::Get outta my head 'Mother':: she said to Washu via the mental link.

::Can't a mother be protective of her only daughter, I mean he did almost KISS you out there you know:: responded Washu, her mental voice teasing as she saw the memory of them on the docks before being interrupted by his father. ::Maybe I should stay to chaperone you two, I remember how young love is:: she said, giving a giggle that was vocal, earning her a deadly look from Ryoko. ::Maybe we can talk about that sample he won't give me…:: she tried to say, then ducked as Ryoko swung a back handed swipe at her mother's head.

"Don't even think about it shrimp!" Ryoko snarled at Washu, energy building up in her hands at the very suggestion that she be used in any experiment with Tenchi. Seeing Washu laugh uproariously at her actions, Ryoko's eye's narrowed, but she managed to contain her anger and instead stalk from the lab, muttering several rather painful promises of what she'd like to do to her mother.

Washu shook her head and smiled after the woman, 'Looks like he's finally coming to grips with it.' she said to herself, the smile drifting off as the tickling returned to the back of her mind. 'Yes Tsunami, I know…' she told her sister, closing her eyes momentarily to speak with the other goddess. 'They haven't reached that point though, we can only hope they continue this path. We've waited for over 2000 years for this moment, a little longer shouldn't hurt us that badly.' She said to her, hoping that her fears wouldn't be realized.

Upstairs…

Tenchi walked from the lab and into the house proper once more, gently rocking Mayuka as he did so. He turned and walked up the stairs to the room that had been given to Mayuka, sliding open the door and stepping inside. The scent of baby powder and that special smell that every baby seemed to carry assailed him as he entered, creating a warmth in his soul as he regarded the little life form in his hands that carried his DNA, his blood. 'It doesn't matter that she was created by a demon, only that she's loved by everyone here in the house. Besides, one day…' he thought, closing off that train of thought again, not wanting to consider that possibility or that of the destruction of his family. His eyes took on a sad quality for a moment, before he could rein in his thoughts, pushing them to the side as he walked to May's bed by the window.

Ever so gently he laid the little girl down onto her sheets, pulling the light knit blanket over her motionless form as she gave a sigh of happiness at being back in her bed again. He pulled over her favorite stuffed animal, a little bear that had blue eyes and a stitched nose and placed in within her reach. He smiled openly as she almost instinctively reached for the little toy, her fingers gripping it's soft fur with all their strength. Shaking his head, he leaned up and turned on the soft music of the mobile above her bed, this one bearing little black and white cabbits sitting on carrots. Using the grace that came naturally to the young warrior prince, he walked backwards out of the room and slid the door shut once more. Leaning against the wall opposite the room, he ran his mind over what he'd done, and his upcoming 'date' with Ryoko.

He interlocked his fingers behind his head as he looked down, wondering at his actions, not necessarily regretting them per se, but knowing that he'd just made his life infinitely more difficult by his choice. 'I'll just take it as it comes, dealing with the issues as they happen.' He thought, then remembered that he hadn't dealt with the issues PRIOR to this very well, and they would be simple compared to what he was going to face. Sighing he shook his head, but smiled lightly, knowing that he'd made the rambunctious woman happy with his decision to spend some real time with her for a change, away from the others.

"You ok Tenchi?" came the quiet voice of Sasami, Ryo-Ohki perched atop her head, as she reached the top of the stairs, looking at him curiously. She crossed to where he was leaning, looking up into his brown eyes with her smile. "Ryoko said you were going to stay home tonight and help her baby-sit, is that true?" she asked, wanting to make sure it was his choice and not her trying to egg on a fight with her sister.

"No, that's right Sasami. I decided that I would hang around here tonight, I haven't spent much time with May lately anyways. Remember when I said that I'd done something stupid to Ryoko? Well, this is my way of making it up to her. This way she's not alone tonight while everyone else is having fun and she doesn't have to be a test subject for little Washu if she did go, so it works out best for everyone, see?" he explained to her, lowering his hands from the back of his neck and shrugging.

Sasami gave him a beaming smile and nodded to her friend, "Well, in that case I guess I can help you by making you something to eat before we go." She offered to him, clapping her hands as she did. She was excited that her friends were getting closer, even if it did mean that her sister might be hurt in the process. Tenchi had done so much for all of them that it was hard for her to see him in pain when they fought all the time.

"That's ok Sasami, I want you guys to all have fun tonight, I can cook myself. It won't be as good as yours, but I'm sure that Ryoko won't mind." He said, giving the young princess a hug at the thoughtfulness of her suggestion.

Ryo-Ohki jumped up and glomped her little cabbit body to his face giving him her version of a hug as well. The little thing had felt the joy he'd given her mistress, and wanted to show her own appreciation for what he'd done. She'd spent years with Ryoko as she tried to come to terms with her torture and control by Kagato, with only herself as a companion, a friend. Though Tenchi had only been in her life for a short amount of time, he had been the catalyst for her dramatic change, and her acceptance of who she was. "Miya." She told Tenchi, rubbing her cold wet little nose against his.

Sasami giggled at Tenchi stumbled back at the affection that Ryo-Ohki lavished on Tenchi, reaching up and plucking the cabbit from the poor man's face. "C'mon Ryo-Ohki, let's get back downstairs and get ready to go." She said happily, skipping to the stairs and proceeding down them.

Tenchi chuckled at both of the girls as they left, with Ryo-Ohki able to change to toddler form at will now and learning a couple of basic words, it was hard for him to see her as anything but one of the girls in the house. He followed them downstairs, mentally readying himself for the confrontation that he was sure to follow.

He crossed into the kitchen to find a surprising sight, there was no looming attack by either of the women. Instead, everyone in the room regarded him with something akin to surprise. For Ayeka it was a hurtful looking surprise that he'd chose to stay with the mummy woman instead of coming along to have some fun with her.

Mihoshi meanwhile was surprised at how nice Ryoko was being to her, considering she'd just eaten the last of her favorite cookies. She observed the looks given between Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi, wondering why they just couldn't let him decide on his own. 'I mean, how can he figure out what's going on if they never leave him alone.' She sighed to herself, listing off the primary reason she never made an advance blatantly towards the object of her own crush. Her eyes went misty as she looked at him, knowing that she didn't have a chance with him given the rivalry between the two ultra powerful women. She looked down, smiling to herself, glad that he accepted her nonetheless, he wanted her as part of his family, and that was good enough for the big-hearted officer.

Washu had been talking with Nobuyuki about where they were going when Tenchi had walked back in, but she didn't look directly at him, instead watching to see how he was going to handle the situation that he'd created. She laid a restraining hand on Nobuyuki's arm, warning him to silence with a look, then shaking her head. 'This is something HE has to do, or nothing is going to come of this and all the centuries of work will have been for nothing.' She thought, glancing out of the corner of her emerald eyes at him.

Ryoko was standing against the wall pretending not to pay attention to the whole situation, while inside she hid her insecurity that Tenchi would change his mind when Ayeka confronted him about his choice. She looked at him expectantly, her golden eyes inscrutable as she waited for him to speak. 'Please Tenchi…don't hurt me like that…please.' She begged him silently, wanting to know that he really did care for her.

"You are staying here with Ryoko then Lord Tenchi?" came the question finally, after what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. Ayeka looked into the man's eyes, to her credit not flinching when he didn't back down as he normally did when confronted outright.

"Yes Miss Ayeka, I'm going to stay here tonight and spend some time with Mayuka and Ryoko." He told her, giving her a smile and not looking down. He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, "Ryoko is the one that came and asked me to go to the movies so it's only right that I stay behind anyways. You guys all have fun, we'll be fine, really." He said, still holding the woman's gaze.

"I see." She said quietly, finally looking down to hide the sudden on rush of tears into her eyes. Turning from him, she faced out the window, "Then I shall go and have fun." She announced, as if it had been a question all along. She turned to look at Ryoko, her face a mask of control befitting a princess of Jurai, "Miss Ryoko, I am going to ask you something, something that is very important, as a favor to me." She said to her friend.

Ryoko looked unsure as Ayeka looked deeply into her golden eyes with her red ones. "Sure Ayeka, what is it?" she asked, her tone even, no trace of mocking or teasing, it was easy to see the pain behind the cool mask she put up.

"I ask that you don't do anything forward or rash with Lord Tenchi while we are gone, that is all. Just because he wishes to spend time with you and his daughter does not mean that he wishes to have carnal knowledge of you. So, if you could, please, refrain from your blatant seductions." She said finally, her tone finally showing some of the pain she felt, but not willing to give up on Tenchi just yet.

Ryoko regarded the princess for a long moment, calming her hair trigger temper at the audacity of her royal pain in the ass. "I won't do anything to take advantage of him or do anything to him that he doesn't want done, fair enough?" said the cyan haired woman to her friend.

"Thank you Miss Ryoko." Ayeka responded, giving her a tight smile. Looking back to Tenchi, she opened her mouth to say something, but a look crossed her face that he didn't understand and instead closed her mouth and nodded. "Very well then, Lord Tenchi I hope you find this evening relaxing and enjoyable. We will miss you tonight." She said, putting on a happy expression before walking towards the front door, her head held high.

There was a collective sigh as the remaining members that were witness to the soap opera that had just played out released their breath. "Well, I have to say that it's going to be an interesting excursion, shall we go Nobuyuki?" asked Washu, breaking the uncomfortable silence finally, pulling the man as his happy tears started to fall before he could make a fool of himself and ruin what progress had just been made.

Sasami looked at the direction her sister went, a sad smile on her face before looking back at Tenchi, then Ryoko. "I'll take care of her you two, don't worry. I'll make sure she has a good time. I promise so don't worry, okay?" she asked them, putting her sunshine smile on for them.

Tenchi smiled at her, nodding, "Thank you Sasami." He said simply, relief in his face as he told her.

Ryoko smiled at her as well, walking from the wall she'd been leaning against and approaching the girl that was mature beyond her age. "Thanks kiddo, I know how much that had to hurt her, I know it would have crushed me." She told her as she knelt down next to the girl and gave her a hug of appreciation for her efforts.

Mihoshi broke into open tears at the scene, "That's so beautiful!" she cried, running over to them, tripping over her feet and bowling them over in her enthusiasm. She still managed to wrap both her arms around them as they fell, ending up in tangled lump of bodies on the floor of the kitchen.

Tenchi slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head as they crashed to the floor, seeing Ryoko end up on the bottom of the pile, much to her displeasure. Rushing forwards, he attempted to help Mihoshi from the pile first, her being the one on top as well as holding the other two in a loose embrace. "Here Mihoshi, let me help you." He said to the still crying young blonde woman.

She gratefully accepted his help, giving him a double arm embrace as she reached her feet, "You're so sweet Tenchi!" she wailed into his ear, making him wince slightly at the volume.

"MIHOSHI!" came the warning yell from Ryoko as she phased to a hovering position slightly behind the oblivious young woman. Her eyes were flashing angrily as she regarded the woman hugging her Tenchi, though to her credit, she dissipated the energy ball she'd summoned. Closing her eyes as she lowered herself back to the floor, "Thank you Mihoshi, but you're going to make everyone late if you don't go." She said, straining to keep her voice and tone level, and succeeding to a marginal degree.

Releasing Tenchi, she turned and looked at Ryoko with a mystified expression as she wiped her eyes quickly, "You're right! Thanks Ryoko, have fun tonight but not too much okay? Buh-bye!" she told them, smiling brightly at them as she walked out of the house to join the others in the Masaki minivan.

Sasami was rubbing her head as she walked slowly past them, a pained expression on her face, "That hurt." She said, glancing out the door to make sure that the accident magnet had reached the relative safety of the vehicle. "Thanks Ryoko, I'm glad you're such a good friend to everyone. It was hard for Ayeka to ask you that, and I was so proud of you when you agreed. I knew you two were friends!" She told the shocked woman, the easy smile returning to her face. "Now have fun you two, we'll take care of Ayeka." She said to them as way of goodbye as she scampered out the door after the others.

Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other mystified, alone with the exception of Ryo-Ohki and Mayuka. Smiling nervously at the woman he was standing with, he found himself bringing his right hand up to the back of his head unconsciously, stopping himself midway. "Should we wave good bye?" he asked her, unsure of exactly what to do at this point, this being new territory for him.

Ryoko looked over at the now closed door, then back to the man before her, shaking her head negatively, "No, I wouldn't do that. It might seem like we're rubbing it in to Ayeka and after the restraint she just showed I don't want to do that to her. She may be a pain but I have to admit she's got class and a lot of guts." She said, complimenting the woman openly, now that she was out of earshot.

"That she does, I just never thought I'd hear you say something like that though." He told her, giving her an open smile, making her blush deeply at the unexpected praise. He looked at the clock on the wall, it only about half past 3. "It's a little early to start dinner, want to watch TV or something for a bit?" he asked, feeling distinctly nervous for a moment.

Ryoko shrugged, then smiled lightly as she saw him fidgeting around, realizing he was nervous about being left alone with her. "That sounds good I guess, we can't go very far with little May sleeping, so…" she said, looking at the couch then back to him.

He was smiling at her as she spoke, giving the term of endearment that her own mother used for her without realizing it on Mayuka. Deciding that saying something about it at the moment wouldn't be prudent, Tenchi extended a tentative hand to her, giving her a reassuring smile as she accepted it, and walked her to the couch. He slapped his pocket suddenly, his eyes widening in shock and dismay. "Ohmygosh! I forgot to give Dad the money from that guy!" he exclaimed, looking at her.

Ryoko frowned for a moment, opening the link with Washu, ::Hey Mom?:: she spoke to her mothers mind, hoping that she hadn't closed the link. The expression on Tenchi's face was priceless, but she knew better then to tease him about it, especially given the day they'd had so far.

::Yes little Ryoko?:: she responded after a moment, her tone teasing but full of warmth.

Stifling a growl at her, Ryoko let the comment pass, ::You guys need to come back right quick so Tenchi can give his dad some money from a visitor to the shrine today. With everything else that happened it looks like it slipped his mind:: she explained, sending her mother the emotions she was feeling unintentionally as she spoke with her.

Washu smiled slightly feeling the love and relief Ryoko was feeling after the little display in the kitchen. She had been so elated that Tenchi had made such a bold step, but knew better then to act on it with the pain in Ayeka's eyes so prevalent. "Nobuyuki, turn around, Tenchi forgot to give you some money he received from a shrine visitor today." She said as she leaned over to him, she was riding shotgun for the trip.

"Oh, okay…" Nobuyuki looked confused but did as the woman asked, they hadn't gone far and it didn't take long for them to return to the house.

::Done, we'll be there in just a minute:: Washu told her daughter, smiling slightly as she did, watching as the man turned the vehicle around and headed back.

Ryoko smiled over to Tenchi, who by this time was regarding her closely with curiosity, "They'll be right here, why don't you go run it out to them?" she said to the concerned young man. When he opened his mouth to question her about it, she chuckled and squeezed his hand affectionately, "Me and Washu are able to talk with the link, not just feel what the other is feeling." She explained, confirming something she knew he must have figured out by now.

"Oh, okay then." He chuckled back, pulling the large fold of money from his pocket and heading towards the door. He paused for a moment, then turned to look back at her, giving her an easy going smile, "Thanks Ryoko." He said simply, as he slipped on his shoes and made his way out the door. He saw the van pulling back into the drive, and looked down at the money for a moment. Remembering his grandfathers words, he pulled the top 5 bills off the fold, hardly making a dent, and slipping them into his pocket. 'I'll surprise her the next time we go out, really treat her to a nice time.' He thought, jogging towards the slowing vehicle. His watched his father roll down the window with a curious expression. "Here ya go Dad, grandpa didn't want it for the shrine said you'd be better able to use it for the house and everything." He said, slipping the notes into the man's hand.

Nobuyuki's eyes went wide as he regarded the amount, "Someone left us this?" he asked incredulously, eyes going back and forth from the money to Tenchi. "You know how much is here?" was the startled response from the man as he watched his son nod. Finally smiling broadly, he shook his head, "Looks like your mother in heaven is looking out for us my boy!" he exclaimed, eyes twinkling as he realized that they'd not go hungry or wanting for at least a month based on what the generous man had given them.

Tenchi waved from the porch as they left once more, then turned and walked into the house, finding Ryoko on the couch waiting patiently for him with a smile on her face.

"Everything ok Tenchi?" she asked him quietly, patting the seat cushion next to her near the end of the couch by the sliding doors that led outside.

"Yep, Dad's happy as a clam. I think things are going to go good for them tonight." He said, sitting down next to her, leaning against the arm of the couch as he did.

Ryoko smiled at him, cocking her head to the side and causing the hair that hung down either side of her face to sway slightly. Watching his face closely, she leaned towards him, then seeing no dissent from him over her actions, rested her weight onto his side, swinging her shapely legs onto the couch.

For his part, her move caught him off guard, but the position wasn't unwelcomed in the least. Truth be told, he enjoyed her resting against him as he slipped his right arm over her shoulders, allowing her to snuggle closer to him as he picked up the remote with the other hand and turned on the TV. "Got anything in mind to watch?" he asked, realizing that he usually was too busy to watch TV at this time of the day, looking at her for guidance.

She sighed happily as he accepted her into his embrace, not caring if the damned thing was even on at the moment, so intent was she on Tenchi. "I don't care really, let's find something interesting and go from there." She told him quietly, the pleasure of being next to him warming her voice.

Tenchi smiled and relaxed against her, flipping through the stations until he felt her hand gently squeeze his thigh, "There!" she said, stopping his surfing on some kind of show he'd not seen before.

They watched for several moments before he realized that she'd chosen a soap opera, finding it to be more engrossing then he'd thought. It still made him roll his eyes at the ridiculous situation they portrayed on the soap, but she seemed to be enjoying it, so he kept quiet. 'I mean, c'mon. How many people really act that desperate for the love of someone…' he started to think, almost choked on the thought, and dropped the subject from his mind. 'Okay, bad choice of thoughts…' he chided himself.

A cry from upstairs brought the young people from their reverie, Ryoko smiling as she slowly sat up and looked over her shoulder, "I'll go get her, why don't you get her food ready?" she said, teleporting out.

He looked up towards the stairs as he slowly stood, smiling distantly as he made his way towards the kitchen. It was like he could still feel her body next to his, the warmth she generated creating an odd sense of loss when she'd left to retrieve his daughter. Pulling the little jars of food from the cupboard, he set them on the counter and opened the drawer to find her spoon. The sound of Ryoko making funny noises to the delight of the baby reached him as he gathered up the meal for Mayuka and headed towards the table. He caught sight of them as he sat down, Ryoko's smile radiant as she played with the little girl. 'She adores May.' He thought to himself, wondering how long he hadn't noticed the attention Ryoko doted on the girl.

Ryoko caught Tenchi staring at them with an odd expression, causing her to pause for a moment, Mayuka clutching her finger in triumph and almost going cross eyed as she tried to watch as she put the captured digit into her mouth. "Tenchi? What?" she asked, then her eyes widened in pain as she clamped her mouth shut. She made several strange humming noises as she rotated her head to see May happily gnawing, or rather gumming, on her finger. "She's got a couple of teeth." Ryoko informed the child's father, wiggling her finger from the child's mouth, baby drool oozing off the finger.

Tenchi broke out into a loud laugh at the sight of her expression and the news that she had finally cut some of her teeth. "That's great Ryoko!" he exclaimed, reaching forward to take the child from her arms.

Shaking her head, she gave him a sidelong glance, "Oh no you don't buddy, you've got a dinner to cook remember?" she told him, looking at him expectantly, then nodded towards the kitchen. "I'll take care of feeding her and then I'll give her a bath while you're cooking." She continued, reaching her free arm forward and pulling the baby's food closer to her.

Standing up from the table, he found it hard to remove his eyes from watching her as she began to feed Mayuka. 'She's gonna make a great mom one day…' he thought, confused about the sentiment for a moment. He pulled himself from the scene and walked back into the kitchen, pulling the ingredients for the meal he'd planned for them. His mind drifted as he began to set up, always finding it's way back to the smile that Ryoko had given him as she held Mayuka, one of complete contentment.

Tokyo…

"C'mon Ayeka, you promised!" said Sasami pulling on her sisters arm as they walked towards the restaurant. Sasami had wanted to go here and watch the cooks as they prepared the meal, and although Ayeka had initially agreed, she was now having second thoughts.

"I know I did Sasami, I just didn't realize that it would be so crowded. Wouldn't you rather go someplace and eat where it's not so noisy?" she asked her younger sister, glancing into the restaurant nervously. She really didn't want to be around people that were happy at the moment, her pain over seeing that Tenchi would rather spend time with that…woman, too fresh in her heart and mind. It had taken all of her upbringing and control not to start a fight right then and there with the woman, until she saw how uncertain Ryoko was about the situation as well. Her mouth set into a fine line at the memory, remembering how Ryoko hadn't even teased or rubbed it into her face that he wanted to spend time with her. 'That's what hurt the most, it really was his choice and Ryoko couldn't believe he'd chosen to be with her anymore than I could.' She thought dejectedly, lowering her eyes to the ground before her feet.

Allowing herself to be pulled forwards by the excited girl, Ayeka went into the restaurant and asked for a table for 5, then took a chair to the side to wait their turn and the arrival of the others. Sasami was so happy she practically bounced in the chair as she tried to see everything. The elder princess smiled warmly at the exuberance of the girl, remembering the few times she and Misaki had gone out to enjoy the day outside the palace walls.

"Sasami, I have a question for you." She said finally, addressing the girl and causing her to regard her older sister with an open look. "Do you think…is it possible…" she began, finding trouble vocalizing the words she wanted to say. "Sasami, do you think that Lord Tenchi could choose Ryoko over myself?" she finally asked, her tone lowering as if ashamed of the question.

Sasami's eyes widened at the question, unsure of what to say to her sister. She'd felt Tsunami's presence more strongly over the last few weeks, though she couldn't figure out what the goddess was doing. Her only inkling had been that it had to do with Tenchi and the nightmares she'd been having more frequently. "I don't really know Ayeka. I mean, they have been spending a lot of time together but usually it's just like friends." She admitted to her sister, unwilling to share all the knowledge she had of what she'd seen of them. "It really started when you called her a murderer…" Sasami told her softly, her eyes falling at the mention of the horrible day when Ayeka had lost her temper. "Before that I don't think they really talk talked, you know?" she asked, not wanting to upset her anymore than she had to over the question.

Ayeka's face fell at the mention of the day she'd lost her temper and hurt her friend more deeply then she'd ever meant to. Her blush of shame over the event was deep, but she held her tongue as she listened to her sister. 'Am I the one that pushed them together, was it truly my actions that allowed Lord Tenchi to see her as more than just another member of the family?' she asked herself, feeling distinctly sick to her stomach with the thought. Swallowing hard to force down the tears from her eyes, she calmed herself as she heard the rather painful arrival of Mihoshi as she walked into a chair while chatting with Washu.

"Ouch…that hurt." She said softly, rubbing her shin delicately as she sat down across from Sasami.

Washu just smiled and shook her head as she watched the whole event unfold, "Well, are we on the waiting list then?" she asked Ayeka taking the other seat next to the woman. She immediately noticed that not only was Ayeka flushed, but that she was struggling to maintain her composure. Her heart went out to the young woman, knowing full well the cause of her problems. Reaching forwards, she placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder, "It's ok Ayeka, we all knew this day would come eventually." She said softly.

Ayeka nodded dumbly, not wanting to admit that she had always believed that it would be her that would be chosen and not Ryoko. What she'd never expected was that she would begin to honestly care for her arch rival as deeply as she did. Even when they were at each other's throats, they still never crossed that fine line and maintained an unspoken bond of friendship. Trying desperately to control the flood of emotions that threatened to carry her away, she forced a smile on her face, meeting the concerned gaze of Washu.

"It wasn't easy for her either Ayeka, she was so afraid of what you would say or that you would say something to hurt Tenchi for asking her to dinner." She continued, leaning closer to the woman, moving her hand from her shoulder and wrapping a comforting arm across the woman's shoulders. "I'm proud of you though, you should know that. You handled that better than my little Ryoko would have." Washu complimented the hurt young woman.

"Thank you Miss Washu, it's good to know that I chose wisely even as it felt as if my heart were breaking." She whispered to her, her voice hoarse with pent up emotions. "I didn't want to ruin the moment that Ryoko had with Lord Tenchi, especially if it was truly by his choice. She may be uncouth and brash, but she deserves the chance to find happiness." She admitted finally, lowering her eyes once more, not speaking that it had ripped her heart out to allow her this moment with the man they both loved.

Washu was deeply moved by the words of the princess, smiling at her sadly knowing full well how much it hurts to watch someone you love choose another. She was about to speak further when she felt another set of smaller arms wrap around the hurt woman's waist. She smiled over at Sasami as she hugged her sister tightly, trying to comfort her as best she could.

"Tenchi loves all of us sister, you know that." She said quietly to Ayeka, reminding her of the depth of emotions the young man felt for all of them, even if one now held a deeper bond with him then the rest. She understood this without understanding it, feeling the comforting and calming influence of Tsunami on her, showing her that which she knew to be true.

No one spoke for long moments, Nobuyuki looked around with embarrassment at the emotional scene before him, unsure of how best to help and deciding that silence was his best course of action. A tap on the shoulder grabbed his attentions and he turned to face the waiter, "Sir, I believe your table is ready." He said, giving a bow and waiting for the women to stand.

"C'mon ladies, our table is ready." He said to them, walking closely so that only his immediate companions could hear him, also blocking the sight of the princess crying from any onlookers.

Washu looked up at the man gratefully, realizing that for all his perverted ways, Tenchi had gotten his honorable nature honestly. "Go ahead Nobuyuki, we'll be right with you after we get freshened up." She assured the man, helping Ayeka stand and walking to the restroom nearby with her.

Sasami and Mihoshi followed him to the table that sat facing a large grill, the two woman looking excited by the entertainment of the chefs as they flamboyantly cooked their meals before them. After a few moments the other two ladies joined them and he ordered two bottles of their best sake, and an ice cream shake for Sasami. Ayeka still looked worn, but she smiled at the attention of her friends, her adopted family, as they enjoyed each others company and the meal that came with it.

Outside the restaurant…

The figure maintained it's translucency, hovering outside the window as it watched the group laugh and joke as they ate, a sneer on it's face. It faded slowly from the scene, leaving the occupants unaware of it's surveillance.

Reappearing over the Masaki shrine, it slowly looked at it's surroundings, finding the house it knew would be there and teleporting over to it. It stood just outside the window of the home, watching the young couple with the child as they talked, it's reflection revealing a severe face, with small greenish horn like appendages protruding from his forehead. His eyes were divided into two colors, blue and purple, and were devoid of emotion as he regarded his rivals. His mistresses words came unbidden to his mind, as if Tokimi was watching the events unfold through his eyes, "Do not touch the boy." Her eternally calm voice reminded him.

He turned his gaze from Tenchi to the cyan haired beauty, Ryoko, a leering smile crossing his features as he drank in her figure, absorbed into his memory the sound of her laughter and memorized the shape of her face. 'I will harm him through her, then I will be able to fulfill my mission and have my prize as well.' He thought, not hearing any dissent from the goddess that had chosen him as her champion.

Without thinking, he increased his power levels as he prepared to teleport back to his lair to report, only to find that the boy had jerked his head over to where he was, a concerned look on his face. 'Impossible, he cannot know I am here.' He thought, going insubstantial and teleporting from the dimension before he could be caught.

Tenchi stopped mid sentence and looked over to the doorway, swearing he saw a man standing there for a fleeting moment before vanishing. "What the…" he said quietly, leaving the knife on the counter and walking towards the door, his eyes searching for any signs of an intruder or guest.

"What is it Tenchi?" asked Ryoko, bringing Mayuka to her breast protectively as she watched him cross the house. He was moving slowly, his steps sure and steady, just like if he was in a training session with his grandfather.

"Huh…nothing I guess. Thought I saw someone there for a second, must've been my imagination." He said, turning around and giving her a sheepish smile. Shrugging he walked over to where she was standing and smiled at her as she cooed lightly to the now disturbed Mayuka, tickling his daughter under her chin. "It's okay May." He said, before looking into the amber eyes of Ryoko as she smiled at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Thank you Tenchi…for spending time with me today." She told him quietly, her voice losing it's rough edge as she spoke. Her eyes almost glittered in the late afternoon sunshine, the intensity of her stare making him weak in the knee's as he found himself lost within the woman's eyes.

A tiny hand, unseen by either of the smitten young people, reached up to the hanging tail on the right side of Ryoko's face. Clasping her prize happily, Mayuka gave a mighty yank of her new found toy, not only breaking the moment but causing tears of instant pain to swim into the woman's eyes. "OUCH! Leggoleggoleggo." she yelped, causing both father and daughter to jump in surprise. Mayuka immediately released the hair and her cute little face quivered while her lower lip stuck out and a loud cry of displeasure erupted from her.

Squeezing her eyes shut a couple of times to clear her vision of the unshed tears, Ryoko tenderly placed one of her hands on the back of the child's head, while patting her back soothingly, "Shhhhhh…it's alright little May, I'm not mad you just surprised me is all." She whispered to the little child.

Tenchi chuckled as he watched her pacify the child, "Well, I'm going to finish dinner. It should be ready in about 30 minutes or so." He told her, welcoming the strong feeling that was seizing his chest, though he was unsure exactly how to qualify it.

"Alright my Tenchi, we'll just go take a bath while you finish up." Said the woman, smiling at the girl with wide googly eyes, making her giggle as she was bounced lightly in her arms. Walking from him, she and the baby made their way up the stairs to the dimensional portal to the onsen.

He watched them go with a wistful yet happy smile, turning back to make sure he finished the dinner for them. 'I hope she likes it.' he thought, stopping as he realized how hard he was trying to make the night special, almost without knowledge. He smiled to himself, looking back down at the vegetables he'd been chopping, realizing that he did honestly care what she thought of him.

In the onsen…

"Do you know what a good little girl you are? Yes you are!" Ryoko said in a happy singsong voice, splashing Mayuka into the water up to her little chest then back out again, repeating this motion over and over. The baby's gleeful shrieks filled the empty onsen, and filling the former pirates heart with a love that she didn't know she could feel for a child. She looked happily down at the baby, letting her sit up on the shallow steps, while she took up a protective spot just below her, watching carefully as the child played with the floating toys that she'd brought.

"Do you know how special tonight is? Tonight is the first night me and your daddy have spent together alone, without some crisis popping up. Yes it is…" she said, tapping the little crab closer to May with each word. "I wish I was your mommy little Mayuka, I really do. That me, you and your daddy could live together and just be a family, wouldn't that be nice?" she asked the baby, running her slender fingers through her dark hair as she spoke, a far off smile on her face as she voiced her most private fantasy to the baby.

Mayuka, thrilled beyond belief at being able to play with her floaty toys, slapped the water enthusiastically, splashing water everywhere. Giggling, she started to make noises as she played, unintentionally bringing tears to the woman's eyes that was with her. "Mamamamamamamama." She cried happily as she picked up the floating cabbit and gnawed on it to silence her sounds.

"Mama huh?" came the quiet words from the breathless Ryoko, her tears filling her eyes with happiness at the thought that she considered her to be her mother. 'Tonight is special, isn't it?' she asked herself quietly, resisting the urge to crush the child to her chest in a hug. Instead, Ryoko leaned forwards and kissed her wet little head affectionately, "I'll tell you what my little Mayuka, I'll be your mommy as long as you want me to, ok?" she whispered her promise to the little girl, smiling at her with pride.

"Hey Ryoko! Dinner's about ready." Called Tenchi up the stairs to the girls, bringing both of them out of their respective thoughts. Picking up Mayuka, she carefully picked up the toys and carried them over to the basket that was kept near the towels for them. Wrapping a towel around them, she walked from the onsen and into Mayuka's bedroom, setting the baby down and beginning the task of getting her dried and dressed.

Later that evening…

"That was delicious Tenchi." Complimented Ryoko as they finished the dishes from dinner, standing side by side at the sink. He'd served a fish dish he called 'Lemon Pepper Fish' along with rice and mixed vegetables. He'd even made desert for them, using fresh berries along with cream. She regarded him as he finished with the last of the dishes, handing them to her so that she could dry them. For once she didn't try to skirt the chores, instead taking a kind of odd delight in the activity. She smiled back at him when he caught her staring at him again, giving her a smile as he dried his hands on the towel hanging from the bar nearby.

"May already asleep then?" he asked her, not hearing his daughter talking to herself in her room anymore.

Nodding she smiled at him, "Either that or she escaped out the window, but given the fact she is YOUR daughter, I'm sure she just went to sleep." She teased, setting the last bowl down and tapping him on the shoulder.

Chuckling at her, he shrugged as he turned and leaned his backside against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. The sun was just beginning to set outside, casting red and orange hues across the sky in bold streaks and waves. "You want to go watch the sunset, looks like it's going to be really pretty." He offered, holding out his hand to the woman.

Ryoko blushed lightly at his offered hand, but eagerly placed her hand into his and walked with him from the kitchen, through the living room and onto the deck outside. They each sat down on the steps that lead down to the path towards the lake, neither letting go of the others hand. She leaned into him comfortably, smiling at the tranquility of not only the rapidly cooling evening but of the feeling that was resounding inside her. 'He really does want to be with me.' She thought, realizing that he hadn't pushed her away or rejected one advance from her all day. Not that she'd tried her normal routines of seduction, instead just allowing the day to pace itself and accepting it as it came. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the gentle smell of him as she breathed in, sighing happily as she released it.

"Um…Ryoko…you know that I uh, still want to take you out…to the movies and stuff right?" he asked her tentatively, looking down at her head on his shoulder, not wanting to ruin the moment but wanting to let her know his plans.

"Umhmmm." She hummed to him, nodding slightly but not opening her eyes, content to simply sit there with him.

Tenchi smiled as he absently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand as he looked down at her hair, marveling in how soft it was. He leaned his head against hers, raising his eyes to the slowly sinking sun as it changed the colors it spread across the skies, purples and blues, pinks and yellows adding to the reds and oranges. He felt her fingers tighten on his slightly, as if reassuring herself that this was real and not a dream. He responded in kind, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know that he too was happy with the day. "You want to go back to the couch?" he asked her quietly, as the sun began to dip under the horizon.

She had opened eyes to the glory of the setting sun, enjoying the sights and etching them into her mind to add a poignant counterpoint to her feelings of the day. "That sounds good to me my Tenchi." She said happily, watching him as he slowly stood and helped her to her feet. They walked back to the couch and resumed the spots they'd occupied before Mayuka had decided to make her appearance earlier.

Pulling a loose afghan over them as they lay on the couch, they found themselves watching a movie with Tom Hanks, something about him being a prison guard and having an angel show up to be executed. They both were enthralled by the movie and the touching performances of the cast. They had shifted slightly on the couch, so that Ryoko was now leaning with her back against Tenchi between his legs as his arms wrapped comfortably around her while her hands held his. She had never felt this safe, this wonderful or this loved in all her life. She smiled softly, praying that this night would never end.

Her eyes grew heavy as she lay within his arms, the combination of body heat, a full stomach and being happier then she could remember being pulling her into a light slumber. Her mind drifted off and she dozed off with dreams of warm loving brown eyes looking at her.

He heard her breathing deepen, smiling as he felt her body relax into his arms as she fell asleep. He once more marveled at the softness of her skin, how warm her body was and how delicate she seemed. The change that had come over her was amazing, with no others there vying for his attentions she appeared more confident and comfortable with him.

The sound of a vehicle coming up the drive, pulled him from his thoughts of how good she felt in his arms, the combination of strength and tenderness, the enigma that she was to him. Leaning forward, he whispered softly into her ear, "Ryoko? Ryoko?" he said, giving her body a squeeze as he did, drawing a low moan of pleasure from her. He felt her shift comfortably as her head slowly turned to look at him.

She felt his embrace tighten around her, heightening the dream she'd been having about being in his arms naked, slowly pulling her from the pleasant thoughts. Ryoko could feel his warm breath in her ear as she rested, bringing delicious tingling sensations down her body. She turned her head towards him, moving so that she could see him clearly as she opened her expressive eyes to see his loving brown eyes staring at her. Without truly thinking of what she was doing, she brought her hand up to the back of his head and pulled him to her lips, kissing him softly and with the utmost tenderness.

Tenchi was surprised to feel her hand pulling him down to her, and speechless as the woman kissed him. Not a kiss in the throes of passion, but instead one that spoke of the love and respect she felt for him. Though the kiss only lasted but a few seconds, he felt his whole life extend out before him, as if his whole life existed in just this moment. As her lips left his, he was filled with a sense of loss, wanting the power of the moment to last forever. He opened his eyes to look into the golden eyes of Ryoko, not willing to break the magic of the moment with words.

Both of them heard the telltale signs of the van stopping in the drive and doors opening. Smiling at him with a beautiful expression of happiness, she whispered to him, "Thank you for the best night of my entire life my Tenchi."

The man promptly blushed but smiled back at her, "You're welcome Ryoko, it was my pleasure." He said in response, feeling her reluctantly pulling out of his arms. He watched as she wrapped the afghan around herself as she settled a respectful distance from him, waiting for the doors to open and everyone to come pouring in.

Moments later, Sasami came racing in, a huge smile on her face as she looked at them. "Hey you guys! We had SUCH a good time tonight." She said, her voice excited as she began to regale them with the nights events and high points of the movie they'd gone to see as she jumped onto the couch with them.

Ayeka and Mihoshi entered next lightly chatting as they did, before stopping and regarded the three people on the couch. Washu pushed them aside while smiling knowingly at them before bidding them good night and heading towards her lab. Nobuyuki was the last one in, closing the door behind him and smiling happily at them, "How was your night you two?" he asked taking off his coat and hanging it up as he did.

"It was pretty good, quiet and peaceful." Replied Tenchi, smiling at his father. "May was wonderful although she did try to pull Ryoko's hair out a couple of times." He chuckled, looking over at the woman who nodded and raised a hand to touch the tender spot on the side of her head.

"Guess what you guys? Little Mayuka is finally cutting some teeth, she even tried them out on me." Announced Ryoko, telling the story about May trying to eat her fingers. Even Ayeka laughed at the story, shaking her head and stating that it was a good thing the poor thing wasn't poisoned by the former mummy.

Ryoko just glared at the woman good naturedly, then chuckled with her friend, glad to see that she wasn't morose about the evening's events. Standing she then took the blanket off her shoulders and replaced it back on the couch. "Well everyone, I'm going to bed. G'night." She announced to them, giving all of them a smile before heading off to her room.

The others watched her go before turning back to Tenchi, looking at him expectantly. The young man blushed and shrugged at them, once more bringing his hand up to the back of his head and chuckling. "Well, I'm glad you all had a good time tonight, next we'll have to go with you." He told them, uncomfortable with all the scrutiny. He stood up and smiled at them, "Well, I've got chores and practice in the morning, have a good night everyone." He told them with a nod, then headed upstairs to his room.

The remaining family members all talked quietly for several moments before each of them drifted off towards their respective rooms. None of the speaking of the time alone that Tenchi and Ryoko had spent.

Tenchi's room…

The day's events still flashed through his mind as he lay in bed, hands interlocked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. His lips still seemed to tingle from the touch of hers, haunting him as he absently licked his lips at the memory. He'd never imagined the day to go as it had, nor the influx of strange emotions that he now found himself wrestling with. 'I've spent so much time trying to keep everyone happy that I've never really thought of what I feel about them.' He thought, a dark feeling washing over him at the realization. Images of golden eyes looking at him with love pushed themselves to the forefront once more, sending a surge of emotions into his heart. 'Do I love her?' he asked himself finally, almost afraid of the answer, only to find dead silence in return, something that frightened him even more.

Rolling to his side, he brought Ayeka to mind, seeing the pain he'd caused her by his choice, though she had accepted it with a grace that shocked him. He looked at his feelings for the princess, her crimson eyes looking at him expectantly as he did. 'She's a beautiful woman, in both looks and personality, but does she really see me for who I am or that I'm a crowned prince of Jurai?' he thought to himself, facing his biggest insecurity of the woman. He closed his eyes, realizing how much of her whole existence was based upon being the first princess to the throne. 'I'm not even sure I'm really cut out to be a prince, much less a ruler of a galactic empire.' He told himself, the very thought making him feel uncomfortable.

Once more Ryoko's face swan into his minds eye, almost calming him as he wrestled with the thoughts of where his feelings lay and what path he should choose. 'Maybe grandpa could offer some advice, he's been down both paths after all. Even if he did run away from the throne…' he reminded himself, feeling a bit annoyed with the older man at the moment for pushing things on him like he did, like Ayeka. His mind returned to Ayeka as he thought of his grandfather, remembering that he and Ayeka were related by blood, albeit distantly, her being his great aunt. The very thought of holding Ayeka like he'd held Ryoko made the young man distinctly uncomfortable, an embarrassed blush coming over his face. 'It may be normal on Jurai but that's just plain wrong here on Earth.' He thought, feeling guilty for it immediately following the thought.

With an aggravated sigh he rolled back over to his back and flung his arms out to the sides. "What am I gonna do?" he asked the night, closing his eyes once more and trying to relax. He could feel his body relaxing slowly, tension bleeding off bit by bit as he remembered the faces of those he loved around him. Finally his thoughts turned to the more recent memories of being with Ryoko, remembering how she felt in his arms, how comfortable he'd been with her and that he'd missed the sensation of having her body next to his. The silence of the room was deafening, he could feel his mind starting to drift towards sleep when a voice screamed inside his head, 'TENCHI!', his eyes snapping open as he heart jack hammered, "Ryoko!" he said, flinging the blankets off his bed and grabbing the Tenchi-ken from the bedside stand. He opened the door and all but ran to the woman's room, her terrified voice echoing his name in his mind.

Ryoko's room…

She laid in her hammock, a happy smile on her face as she replayed the night over and over in her mind, a warmth spreading over her. 'He really kissed me, didn't pull back or anything, he LIKED it.' she said to herself, giddy with the thought that he might finally be coming around to her. 'He simply needed to see that you aren't as tough as you want everyone to believe.' Said Zero happily, making Ryoko blush as her hands went to her face as her eyes closed dreamily. The merged personalities of the two women practically glowed at the evening they'd just had, each finding and comparing little nuances of conversations or looks that were shared with Tenchi. Both of them holding the kiss they'd shared as the most cherished of all the memories, reliving it again and again.

Crossing one leg over the other, Ryoko brought her hands behind her head, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the thoughts as they carried her off to dream. She felt her body get lighter, a sense of belonging and love filling her as she did.

She opened her eyes to see a landscape barren of life, only red hued rocks as far as the eye could see. Frowning she turned around to try and find some kind of reference point or bearing, but nothing stood out. "What the hell?" she asked out loud, her voice almost drowned out in the winds that picked up as she spoke, blowing dust around her in mini-cyclones. Covering her eyes she looked towards the sky, seeing a front of dark and ominous looking clouds rolling in at an unnatural rate. "That can't be good." She said to her self, taking an involuntary step back at the sight of them. 'This has to be a dream, there's no way anyone could've gotten me out of the house without me noticing.' Ryoko rationalized, though it did nothing to quell her growing fears as the darkness that came with the clouds rolled over the landscaped like a hungry maw.

A figure flashed amongst the clouds, illuminated by a flash of chain lightning that spread through out the storm front. She frowned at the figure as it slowly descended from the heavens, landing lightly over a few hundred yards from where she was standing. Phasing backwards into her battle suit, energy sword in hand, she hovered a few feet off the ground, watching the newcomer with open suspicion. A mocking laugh could be heard on the wind as the figure made it's way closer, seeming to cross the distance with not only ease but great speed.

Growling at him, she narrowed her eyes and brought a ball of pure energy into her hand, holding it ready as the distance narrowed to less then 20 feet. She could see him now, dressed in all black, a billowing cloak over his shoulders that played in the wind, his clothing was loose fitting but definitely of a martial cut. His face was unattractive, with horns or something growing from out of the skin, his lips thin and narrow with severe cheekbones that gave him a sharp appearance. He projected an aura of menace as he stood regarding her, as if assessing her skills.

"So this is the daughter of Washu, I expected more from you." He said, his voice silken, though there was no warmth in it. "Do you even understand your potential? Why do you waste time on the Knight of Tsunami, he'll not choose you Daughter of Washu, he belongs with the Juraians. You know that, so why fight fate? Join me, I can show you all this universe has to offer." He said, his lips breaking open into what she was sure was supposed to be a smile, it only made her nauseated.

"He loves me!" she shouted at the man, her eye glinting in anger, "You're nothing compared to him, loser." She added, curling her lip at him in disgust.

The man shrugged and held his arms out to his sides a glowing sword appearing in each hand, he smiled at her without humor. "Then I shall take that which won't be given." He said, launching himself at her with frightening speed.

Ryoko phased out of the way of his incoming attack, reforming behind him as he stopped almost immediately and reversed his direction, leading with the right blade, the left held back slightly. Cursing she tried to teleport out of the way only to find that he too had followed her retreat, the twin swords slicing deeply into her abdomen, her own energy sword blinking out of existence. 'Wake up…wake up…' she pleaded to herself, feeling her hot blood pour from the painful wounds. She couldn't force herself awake as she raised her eyes to him, eyes that were wide with horror as she saw the look of domination he gave her, too similar to the one Kagato used to give her before torturing her.

"TENCHI!" she screamed with all her voice, her heart and soul pouring into the single word. It stopped the man's advance, the smile growing more foul as he regarded her, pausing just steps before her.

"He cannot save you, should he come here I will destroy him." He promised her, taking the last few steps to stand over her.

Her hand shot out to swing viciously at his groin, only to have him block her strike with a open palm, then he grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, forcing her to look into his blue and purple eyes. "I'm going to take that which the boy is too stupid to realize is his." He promised her, leaning forward as if to kiss her.

Ryoko tried to cringe from the man's touch, to move away from the vile man that held her wrist as she bled onto the red rough stone below her. Closing her eyes, she never saw the flash of brilliant white blue light that exploded into the man's face, throwing him backwards in pain and surprise. She felt only a light tugging at her wrist as he was forcibly thrown from her, before she opened her eyes and could make out the shimmering outline of a man standing before her protectively. "Tenchi…" she whispered, eyes rolling back into her head as she collapsed onto the stone.

She opened her eyes to find herself looking into the concerned brown eyes of the man she loved. "Tenchi…" she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and began to sob with the terror of the dream.

Tenchi had found her asleep in her hammock, though her face was contorted in pain and horror, her teeth grinding together as she sleep. Her skin was cold, even in the warmth of the room, her limbs jerking spasmodically until with a muffled cry she curled into a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her middle. He pulled the woman from the hammock and cradled her in his arms, his face only inches from hers, "Ryoko…wake up, c'mon Ryoko…snap out of it!" he pleaded with her, his mind racing to decide what to do. He impulsively clutched her to him, wrapping her deeply into his arms as he tried one last plea with her, "I won't let anything happen to you Ryoko, we've been through too much together." He said quietly, his heart in the words as he spoke them into her ear.

He felt a sudden burning sensation on his forehead as he spoke, causing him to wince in pain. He could feel her body stiffen in his arms, before a warmth surrounded him, chasing the chill from her body and suffusing it with his own. The sword he held glowed with the hidden power within him, the last two of Ryoko's gems shining a brilliant red counter point to the white blue energy of the Tenchi-ken. He lowered her slightly as he felt the chills from her body subside and her muscles relax, looking into her face trying to will her amber eyes to look at him. As her eyelids fluttered, he felt a surge of relief that she was coming back around, then her eyes opened and she regarded him with abject salvation, before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck and sobbing.

"It's ok Ryoko, it's going to be ok." He whispered to her, tightening the grasp he held on the woman, rocking her gently as she cried. He was filled with worry and concern for the woman, having never seen her act like this before, nor had his powers erupted before unless they had been threatened. His face wore the mask of confusion as he soothed her, rubbing his hand gently over her back, the other smoothing her unruly locks of hair that kept trying to strangle him by going up his nose. He wiggled his nose repeatedly so as not to have to let her go, given the grip of death she currently had on him it would have been a futile attempt anyways.

A quiet sound drew Tenchi's attention, as he subtly moved his hand down to recover the sword, keeping his ears open for more movement. Turning with the still crying young woman in his arms, he placed his back towards the noise. "Who's there?" he asked in a hissed whisper, feeling Ryoko flinch and her crying slow as she tried to master her emotions once more.

"It's just me Tenchi." Came the calm voice of Washu, stepping into the pale light of the moon from the window. She looked at the two huddled on the floor, having watched him position himself to protect her daughter. 'You really do love you her don't you?' she thought at the boy, though her face showed concern for her daughter. "I felt something bothering Ryoko, but couldn't reach her via our link, and came to find out what's going on." She explained, taking a few steps closer, noticing that he held the uncharged Tenchi-ken in hand. Raising an eyebrow at that, she looked over to the tear stained face of Ryoko, trying once more to open the link between them. ::Ryoko? You ok in there?:: she asked her mentally.

::Yeah, I'll be fine mom:: she replied, even her mental voice was subdued with the raging emotions that were plaguing her. She raised her eyes to look at the diminutive red head, the words of the stranger in the nightmare coming back to her. ::What's going on Washu? Why did this dream happen?:: she asked the woman, showing her what she'd dreamed, the words he'd spoken.

The scientist's eyes widened as she saw the memory of the man, and what he'd said. Her skin in the moon light appeared blue, hiding well how she paled. ::It'll be ok Ryoko, it looks like you called to Tenchi and he heard you. We'll talk more of this tomorrow, right now you just need to sleep:: she said reassuringly sending her love and concern down the link. The response she got shocked and hurt her, as another memory flooded back at her, the one where she'd left Ryoko in the lab, alone in the dark for hours. She'd had no idea how much she'd hurt her daughter, the pain cutting into her like a knife. She tried to form a thought to send to her daughter only to find that she'd slammed the link closed.

Ryoko looked at her mother as she closed the link, seeing the pain in her eyes as she realized how badly she'd hurt her. Closing the link, the scared young woman held Tenchi tighter as she closed her eyes and lowered her head once more, not wanting to see her at the moment.

"Um…excuse me? Ladies? I can't read minds remember?" said Tenchi, feeling extremely uncomfortable as he caught the expression between them. He felt Ryoko hold him closely, still not relinquishing her embrace on him.

Steeling her voice and emotions, Washu regarded the boy, "Sorry about that Tenchi, I was just telling her that she needs to get some sleep and we'll talk about her nightmare in the morning." She explained, keeping the meat of the story quiet. 'If she wants to tell him that's her business, I've already harmed her enough.' She thought sadly, looking at her daughters hair.

"I can't sleep alone tonight, I just can't." mumbled the still scared woman in his arms, "Stay with me Tenchi, please?" she asked him solemnly, raising her face to meet his, her eyes shining in the light.

Tenchi swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes, seeing the pain and fear there that was so unlike her. Nodding dumbly, "Ok Ryoko, but I think it'd be best of we stayed in my room, nobody bothers me in the morning and it'll be easier to stay there so no one else finds out." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile that he didn't quite feel.

"Don't worry about that you two, I'll shield off your room so that no one enters until you leave the room Tenchi, ok?" asked Washu wanting to help anyway she could at the moment.

"Thanks little Washu." Tenchi told the woman gratefully not wanting to have a major battle first thing in the morning if someone found Ryoko in his room.

Ryoko nodded to her mother as well, giving her a weak smile, "Yeah, thanks." She said quietly, finally loosening her hold on him enough that they could move as two separate people again. Looking back at Tenchi, she smiled softly, though it was but a ghost of her usual smile, "Thank you Tenchi…for everything." She whispered to him, her face growing warm as she realized how much he'd done for her in the last 24 hours.

"It's alright Ryoko, I don't mind." He said, giving her an embarrassed smile, but not taking his eyes off hers. "C'mon, let's get some sleep. As grandpa says, morning waits for no man…or woman." He added hastily, unsure of the reactions from either woman so he covered himself just to be sure.

Ryoko rewarded him with a warm smile, before looking back to Washu, "I'll talk to you in the morning. Thanks Washu." She said, teleporting both her and Tenchi back to his room.

Washu forced her own emotions down after they left, her mind whirling with possibilities as she walked back to her lab. 'What are you doing Tokimi?' she asked silently, wondering what her sister had planned and why she'd send her champion after her daughter. Sitting down in front of the controller that had appeared as she extended her hands, Washu began to research what was going on and why.

Tenchi's room…

Tenchi had rolled an extra futon on the floor next to his bed, and had laid down on top of it, looking up at the hovering figure of Ryoko who was sitting Indian style a foot off the bed. "You don't have to sleep down there Tenchi, you can sleep up here with me you know, the bed is more than big enough." She told him, looking down at him with a curious expression.

He smiled at her offered as he locked his fingers behind his head, "It's ok Ryoko, I don't want to make it uncomfortable for either of us." He said diplomatically, not wanting to let the woman know he didn't want her to use the situation to take advantage of him.

Ryoko lowered herself to the comforter on the bed, not taking her eyes off him, the expression becoming rather pitiful, "Please? I'd rather be next to you tonight, I promise I won't molest you or anything like that. Washu sealed us in so no one will know, please? I just don't want to be alone." She all but begged him, her fingers clutching the edge of the bed making her knuckles grow white with the strain of her emotions.

Letting out a deep breath, he finally relented, hating to see that look of desperation in her eyes. "Ok Ryoko, I'll sleep in the same bed with you." He agreed, as he watched her face brighten for the first time since he'd woken her from the nightmare. He watched as she stepped off the bed and allowed him to slide into the bed, with him moving until his back was against the wall. She was almost hesitant as she climbed into the bed with him, swinging her legs under the covers and moving until her back was against his chest before she settled in. He lay on his pillow, his left arm underneath it while he placed his right arm across her waist in a protective manner.

She had been terrified that he wouldn't be next to her as she slept, afraid that he wouldn't understand her intentions. It was a testament to the woman's will that she didn't break down into tears of relief when he'd agreed to sleep next to her. She sighed with a sense of security as he held her to him, closing her eyes and basking in the comfort of his arms, in his bed. His distinctive scent filled her sensitive nostrils, adding to her sense of safety. 'As long as I'm with him, nothing can hurt me.' She told herself, the thought bringing a soft smile to her face. She opened her eyes slightly, wondering about the man in her dream, and why he was after her. Quietly, she began to speak, telling Tenchi of the dream, of what the man had said to her and how she'd called to him.

Tenchi was quiet for a long time, unsure of what it all meant, a part of him confused as to how he could have heard her voice when he was two floors away and almost asleep. The thought of someone hurting her, telling her that he shouldn't be with her angered him, almost irrationally. "I'm not going anywhere Ryoko, I promise you that." He told her finally, breaking the quiet of the night. "Anytime you have a nightmare, you can come here to sleep ok? Just be prepared because sometimes Sasami does the same thing, so don't step on her." He said, a smile crossing his face as he squeezed her middle affectionately.

Ryoko smiled and gave a soft chuckle, knowing full well how many times Sasami had joined Tenchi at night, not telling him that she'd spent many a night watching him sleep as a way of comforting herself from the dark. 'The dark…' she thought shivering slightly as she remembered her mother.

"What is it?" he asked her softly, concern in his voice at her shivering in his arms.

Sighing heavily, she felt confusion about if she should tell him or not, knowing that he tended to get upset if any of the girls were hurting, especially at the hands of another. "I'll tell you tomorrow after you get done with your chores, ok? I'm really tired and just want to forget about that dream." She told him, hiding the memory as if he could see it. 'I'll tell him tomorrow, when things are a bit more calm.' She reasoned with herself, bringing her right hand down to intertwine her fingers with his right hand. She smiled as he accepted her hand into his, closing her eyes and finally relaxing into the bed.

He smiled at her touch, closing his eyes as he listened to her breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, a smell that reminded him of cherry blossoms. "Good night Ryoko." He told her quietly.

"Good night my Tenchi." She replied sleepily, her thoughts growing fuzzy with exhaustion as she drifted off to sleep, secure in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Opening Moves**

* * *

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters or intellectual property of Tenchi Muyo. I wish...lol.

Anyhow, just wanted to say thanks again to the couple of people that reviewed the last chapter. Was it too long for you guys out there? Seems like I scared a few of my readers off. I'm going to keep on writing this story, even if no one decides to read it :) Actually, I do hope you all read it not to mention enjoy it. R&R if it moves you to do so, and please remember that flaming to flame doesn't help and will only be ignored. Now, my friends, on to the story.

Opening Moves

"The daughter of Washu and the Knight of Tsunami are together, it appears as if they are in the infancy stages of their relationship. The feelings they share are raw and unrefined, though they have established a bond without using the bonding." Reported the stern faced champion of Tokimi, kneeling before the silhouette of his mistress, while the entity known as D3 regarded him.

"You did nothing to him at this time, that is good." Came the calm voice of D3, "Your mission is to observe the boy and the other goddesses to ascertain what they are doing there. Your mistress has so decreed." It reiterated for the man kneeling before him.

His head lowered, Zee's face scrunched up in annoyance at being reminded of his mission and it's importance. "The daughter of Washu's power levels are much lower then what they should be. Without her at her full strength, what she could offer would be marginal at best. However, I would still like to claim her as my own. With her assistance I could become that which Tokimi needs for her plans to succeed." He said neutrally, hiding his desires for the beautiful young woman he'd seen. 'She is a prize beyond that which is her destiny, with our powers linked no one could stand before our might.' He thought, his mind tingling at the possibilities.

D3 regarded the man before him, noting his words and the possibilities behind them.

"I wish to speak with him, leave us." Came the calm voice of Tokimi, dismissing her servant so that she could talk with Zee.

"As you wish my lady." Was all the entity said, fading from the Hall of the Goddess as his mistress appeared before her champion.

"Zee, do not harm the boy, his role is vital if my plans are to succeed. However, the daughter of Washu must be linked to either him or to you, it matters not which. A word of caution, she is the blood relation of a goddess and will not come willingly should she have chosen another, especially the Knight of Tsunami. Do not let your passions cloud your thinking, lest you find yourself at odds with him, and with me." She warned her ambitious avatar. She lowered her regal gaze to the subjugated man before her, "While the bond is forming your chance to sway her exists. Once it is established you will surely fall before them." She told him, a faint smile on her face, giving her a coldly beautiful countenance.

"Yes my mistress, I will be cautious in my endeavors. What are your instructions?" he asked her lifting his head to regard the goddess before him.

"You must continue to observe them, gauge their strengths that we might be able to exploit them should the time comes. In one week's time our initial phase begins and you will be recalled from the Earth to head my forces. If by then my sister's child has not pledged herself to you, then you forgo this notion of having her augment your strength with hers. Now, go my servant and do my bidding." She ordered him, watching him dissipate into nothingness.

D3 slowly reappeared after the man had left, his face as inscrutable as ever, "Was it wise to allow him the diversion of trying to woo your sister's child? For her and the chosen of Tsunami to have the fledgling bond they share now without the actual bonding speaks of the power they share with one another. It does not bode well for your avatar." He advised the goddess, his voice respectful to his lady.

"It is better for him to work under the assumptions that I am allowing him to act on his desires rather then for him to take matters into his own hands to further his means. He is ambitious, and looking for ways to become more powerful then he was, this is but one of the reasons that I chose him to become my avatar. I have to know what my sisters are doing, what better way then to have one of their chosen join with mine." She explained to her emissary to the dimension. Her eyes lifted from the entity and stared off into the distance again, unfocusing as they looked into the future, a slight frown on her face. "It is shrouded from me, the future is unknown beyond my reappearance into this realm. Perhaps I should try to sway the chosen of Tsunami to my side, his influence will turn the tides of the coming battles. It would be best if we control such a power. Go now my servant, place the players into the positions they are needed. It is time for us to begin." She said, fading back into her dimension, leaving the entity to do as she commanded.

D3 bowed it's head slightly as the goddess left him, then turned his gaze to the systems under his observation, finally finding the one he needed. He projected himself to the pawns his lady had set up, setting into motion the first of the machinations that would lead to his mistress taking control of this universe.

Planet Jurai…

Funaho sat quietly as the ruler of the empire, her husband Azusa, listened with feigned disinterest to the details of the third generation of Tree ships that were currently in production. "This will allow them to sustain 300 percent more damage to the main superstructure then the previous models, all while not deteriorating the offensive capabilities of the ship" the slender man told his ruler, extending a hand to the simulation that he'd been running as he spoke.

Azusa nodded curtly, his eyes glancing over to the screen before shifting back towards the man before him. "Tell me Doctor Santoma, what are the current projections to have these new ships operational within the existing fleet?" he asked, the tone of his voice cold as he waited for the man to answer.

Shifting noticeably, the man tapped several keys on his display panel that he carried with him. "As of right now your highness, it appears as if they will be combat operational for routine missions in the next 2 months. There have been several delays as we locate trees and bloodlines that are unquestionably loyal to the throne. Certain characteristics of these new ships require a higher power base then the normal first and second generations. That being said, we have been procuring trees from a highly selective process, to ensure that the ones are selected are not only powerful enough, but will follow your majesties family to the ends of the universe if required to do so." He explained, showing the list of trees taken from the royal nursery as well as those taken from the noble houses that made up the ruling council.

Funaho stood, walking from her throne next to the king down the dais to the floor of the audience chamber. Looking intently over the list, she smiled tightly, touching the panel and highlighting several of the names on the list. "These families are unsuitable for this project due to their vocal objections to the Princess Ayeka. I want them removed from the project or they must bind themselves to the throne by allowing us to hold the seeds to their trees. Only then will we allow them to take part in this venture." She said, utilizing her power as one of the council to override the choices made.

The doctor smiled sickly, nodding vigorously, "Um, yes…my lady, it shall be done. However they have already begun the testing phase of the new ships, it will difficult to have them removed should they refuse to your…request." He said, tactfully, wincing inside as he found himself caught in another of the power struggles of the ruling houses of Jurai.

Misaki stood and walked to join her sister/wife as she too regarded the list, having watched the man balk openly at having to remove some of the subjects from a project that was vital for the defense and expansion of the Jurian empire. "Doctor Santoma, perhaps you find your duties too taxing? Should we begin to find another that is better suited to handle a task of this magnitude?" she asked him sweetly, her eyes flashing dangerously as she swiveled her head to regard the man.

Doctor Santoma actually had the common sense to hold his tongue under the intense scrutiny of the two women, realizing that his position within the project had just become unstable. Clearing his throat as he brought his fist up to cover his mouth, he dropped his eyes before speaking. "No, not at all your majesties, I will follow your instructions to the letter. Should any refuse the terms you've laid down, they shall be removed immediately from the project and will have an audience with King Azusa." He told them, eager to show where his loyalties lay.

Funaho managed to suppress a smile at her sister/wife as she beamed at the man, impressed at the woman's abilities to wrap people to her whims without any of the subterfuge used by most of the political figures on the planet.

"Thank you so much for your support Doctor, I can assure you that my husband will hear of your devotion and dedication to a project he considers vital to the security of our empire." Misaki told him happily, before smiling demurely at her sister/wife and ascending the stairs back to the left hand side of her husband.

Azusa didn't even both to hide his amusement at the actions of his wives, knowing full well that resistance was futile when they operated together on something. He leaned closer to Misaki as she retook her throne, "You certainly are eager my wife, perhaps you felt the need to defend your daughters honor after the last council meeting?" he chided his wife gently, remembering the fury she'd had at the accusations the council had laid before them regarding his daughters.

Misaki gave him a glowing smile, her eyes innocent, "I have no idea of what you are referring to my husband." She said sweetly, blinking slowly as she looked at him.

Funaho smiled softly as she watched them, reaching the top of the stairs and sitting in the throne to his right. "Indeed Azusa, we are simply ensuring that the people that are in service to you are loyal beyond doubt or question. If it just so happens that the ones we've disapproved of are also the dissenters to our daughters who are the next generation of rulers, well, so be it." she added, giving him a smile as well.

Azusa looked from one of his wives to the other, before looking to the heavens, "Tsunami help those that cross you two." He said plaintively, before watching the man that had briefed them scurry from the room in his haste to vacate the presence of the two empresses.

Seeing that the audience chamber was mostly emptied now of those requiring his attentions, he leaned back and relaxed slightly, "It does bring up the matter of our daughters staying with Yosho on Earth." He said finally, keeping his tone level, lest he give away his thoughts on the matter. "Perhaps an appearance here of Ayeka and Sasami would help ease the fears and unrest of some of the council regarding bloodlines to the throne." He suggested, not looking at either woman as he spoke.

Misaki's eye's watered as she turned to look at her husband, excited by the prospect of returning to visit her beloved daughters again. "That is a splendid idea, I shall go pack!" she told him, standing quickly and stepping behind the thrones to where the hidden entrance to their private chambers lay before he could argue with her over it.

Funaho chuckled at her sister/wife's actions, before turning her gaze to Azusa, "I question your motives Azusa, your dislike for not only the boy but for our son as well weighs against your words." She said, picking up the delicate flute of wine that rested next to her throne. She took a sip as she regarded the man, waiting for his response.

"Ah yes, well I have been thinking about that matter at length. Perhaps a short sabbatical is in order to better determine the boys worth and his training at the hands of Yosho. We did promise to visit again, and now would be the opportune time. We can tell the council that we are going to retrieve the princesses as well as Ayeka's Ryo-Oh so that her ship might undergo the upgrades. After all, none is more loyal to the throne then my daughters." He said, lowering his eyes as he spoke, trying to appear as if this was something he'd planned all along.

Funaho allowed him to believe that she thought he spoke the truth, knowing full well the depth of his dislike for Tenchi Masaki. "I would enjoy spending some time away from here my husband. It has been some time since we've had the chance to relax and act like a like normal people do." She said, giving him a slightly suggestive smile, enjoying watching the man's expression go slack.

"Yes…yes, I imagine it would be nice to partake of the pursuit of leisurely activities on the world that our son now calls home." He allowed, his mind drifting to other activities that had nothing to do with leaving the bedroom. His smile was far off as his thoughts went towards the mental pictures his wife's smile reminded him of.

Finishing her glass, she gracefully set it back down on the tray, then retook her feet, turning to the king of Jurai. "I will go and assist Misaki, I'm sure she would appreciate my assistance. Could you please make arrangements for our departure my love?" she asked him, before retiring to their private chambers as well.

Nodding absently, Azusa barely registered the woman's request, his mind planning the events he'd orchestrate on the planet Earth. Waving over one of his advisers, he outlined his plans for the mini-vacation the rulers were about to undertake, including the accompaniment of several of the next generation of ships. Smiling thinly as the man rushed off to make the necessary arrangements, Azusa leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers before his face as he relished the thought of prying his daughters from the emotional entanglements of that despicable boy. His smile was cold as he gazed off into the depths of the audience chamber, content to bide his time for the moment. 'Soon boy, soon I shall show you that the Jurian Empire isn't something to be trifled with.' He mentally promised Tenchi.

The next day elsewhere on the Planet Jurai…

"So, they will be leaving then?" asked the man, seated at a darkened bar in the outskirts of the large spaceport. The bar itself was nondescript, shabby, smoky and the perfect place to come to be forgotten or to forget.

The woman seated next to him nodded as she sipped the pale pink bubbling mixture in her scratched glass. "Yes, they should be leaving within the day according to my source." She replied, setting the glass back onto the fake wood counter they both sat at. No one would remember the pair, too many men met women in this bar for their proximity to be of notice. The liquid burned as it went down her throat as if fighting her body the whole way down. "Are your people ready?" she asked casually, not looking at him as she asked.

His head nodded almost imperceptibly, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on the counter. "Yes, they are standing by to take up positions once we receive word that operations are underway. You're sure this cannot be traced back to us, I'd prefer not to have my head removed from it's shoulders." He asked her tensely, wondering how he'd ended up allied with such unsavory characters. Sighing to himself with the thought, he pushed the notion of his honor back to the recesses of his mind, knowing his actions were justified for the continued survival of his beloved people and way of life.

"Do not worry, dead men tell no tales. We are sheltered from the fallout of this, provided you do not cross me, am I understood?" she asked him menacingly, her voice soft as she asked him the question. With deliberate slowness so that he could witness her doing so, she raised the glass back to her lips and drained the contents quickly, enjoying the look of shock and disgust on his face as she did so.

"Yes, we're understood." He answered as he mastered his rolling stomach at watching the woman drain the glass. He slapped down a couple of bills on the counter to pay for their drinks as well as enough for her to continue should she desire it so. He left without another word to her, hastening to put as much distance as he could from the frighteningly dangerous woman that was his new partner and ally.

Sheia smiled tightly as the pain burned in her gullet from drinking the mixture she'd ordered. Her people, a wandering loose knit tribe of space faring nomads, had brought the vile liquor to Jurai. They harvested the liquor from the distilled blood of a creature that resembled a kind of giant winged lizard, also known as a Star Dragon, renowned for their destructive nature and blood that was one of the more deadly poison's in the known universe. Flicking her fingers at the barkeep, she nodded to indicate she'd like another before smiling softly to herself over the fruition of the plans that she'd helped to make. "So it begins." She said quietly as the man dropped off another of the drinks, pointedly not looking at the woman as he did so. Without ceremony she lifted the glass in silent salute, a handsome face coming to mind, before she drank to a love long dead, one that burned for vengeance.

Masaki Shrine Training Grounds…

Tenchi ducked under the high swing, spinning as he did so, bringing his own bokken towards the knees of his grandfather, smiling grimly as the man jumped over the swing as expected and reacting with a sharp reversal slash towards his exposed head. Bringing the blade up and over his back, he blocked the slash and allowed the blade to slide off his own, taking a quick step backwards as he continued moving and reversed his facing so that he now had his front towards the older man. He carried the spinning movement forwards while raising a knee, which allowed him to slam the joint into the man's exposed side, knocking him off balance as he brought the blade down sharply in an overhead attack to the man's neck, halting the strike less then an inch from his intended target.

Katsuhito smiled at his grandson, nodding his approval, "Very good, though a bit unorthodox. Tell me, when did you decide to use your body as well as your sword hmmm?" he asked him as they both stood and bowed to the other.

Shrugging Tenchi smiled at the man, "Even since the time you threw the rocks at me when we were sparring, saying that I needed to be ready for any contingency. Since I know that you're faster than me, reaching for something was out of the question, so I used what I had at my disposal, my self." He told the man, still flushed from the 10 minute duel they'd just had. His heart was still pounding from the exertion, though he was well pleased with his performance

Sitting down on the side of the pit where they dueled, the former prince nodded his approval to his protégé. "Indeed, it seems as if you have finally learned." Was all the man said to him, resting the wooden sword across his thighs as he motioned for Tenchi to sit down next to him. "So, tell me why it was that it took you until our last duel today to focus? Earlier it was as if you weren't thinking about your actions at all, rather letting the situation dictate your actions." He pressed him, raising his eyes to the green canopy of leaves above them.

The young man was glad that he was still flushed from the workout, as it well covered the embarrassment he felt at his performance earlier. "I dunno sensei, a lot's happened over the past couple of weeks. I've been trying to make some sense of it all." He opened up, idly playing with the hardened wood of the sword in his lap.

"You've found yourself closer to one of the young ladies that are staying with us and are afraid of the consequences eh Tenchi?" he asked his grandson, a knowing smile on his face though he still didn't look at the man.

Tenchi openly balked at the man's words, surprise clearly evident on his face as his head spun over to stare at the man. "How did you know?" he managed to stutter out finally, feeling the blush explode onto his face.

Katsuhito laughed deeply at the man's outburst, knowing that he'd guessed right. "Come now Tenchi, even one as old as I can plainly see you care deeply for all of them, but one has been placed in front of the others. Does she know?" he asked him quietly as the laughter faded.

His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to find the right words to either defend himself or deny the truth of the man's words, only a guttural squeaking noise escaping instead.

His grandfather frowned and slapped him on the back of the head, almost knocking him from his seat. "Spit it out boy! I've not all day to listen to your excuses, have you told her?" he said, much more firmly, his tone commanding.

Glaring at the older man, Tenchi shook his head, then sighed as his shoulders sagged. "No grandpa, I haven't told her yet. I…I didn't want to hurt anyone." He said meekly, his eyes going back to his shoes.

Placing an arm around the young man, "Tenchi, don't you think by not choosing for so long that you've caused all of them pain to an extent. Truly your decision has always been between two, and even they know that. The question you must ask yourself is this: Do you care for all of them enough to tell them the truth of your feelings?" he asked the boy gently, knowing how big Tenchi's heart was.

Neither said anything, both lost in the thoughts and decisions that were before them. Shaking the boys shoulders gently, his grandfather retook his feet and looked down at him. "Tenchi, you cannot play with their emotions and expect them to simply allow it to continue indefinitely. In the end, you must face your fears and tell them how you feel. To do any less would be disrespectful to all of those girls that care so much for you." He said, slipping the bokken into his waist belt, then quietly leaving the man to deal with his own thoughts and emotions.

Tenchi sat alone for a brief while, his mind a jumble of confused thoughts and emotions as he wrestled with the decision to tell the woman that had dominated his thoughts for so long that he was falling in love with her. At the same time, he also risked breaking up the family he'd come to love and adore. Once they learned of his decision, some of the girls would probably leave, thinking that he wouldn't want them around, or worse yet, that they wouldn't want to be around him any longer.

With a muffled groan, he got to his feet and held the sword across his shoulders as he walked, his arms over each end, hooked by his elbows so that his hands hung freely near his head. He made his way to the spot he'd had the talk with the mysterious benefactor the day before, as he looked over the landscape before him. The faces of his grandmother and mother floated in his minds eyes, each smiling lovingly at him as if reassuring him that no matter his choice they'd be happy with him. The ache of their loss stabbed dully at his heart, reminding him of the loneliness he felt at their leaving him alone. 'How can I decide on one of the girls knowing that I'll hurt the others and they'll possibly leave?' he asked himself as he turned and walked further down the path. He looked up and found himself in front of the entrance to Ryoko's cave, it's shadows beckoning him with the promise of the shade. Without meaning to, Tenchi found himself drawn into the darkness, and down the slope to the antechamber where he'd pulled the Tenchi-ken from the stone and set off the chain of events that lead to the release of the now reformed space pirate.

He looked down at the tied together rock, exactly as he'd left it, as he knelt down and with shaking hands, pulled the vine from around it. The rumbling sound filled the chamber as the smooth face of the wall directly behind the rock split in a jagged pattern to reveal the steep slope where the Jurian water flowed down into the crypt that had held the amber eyed beauty. 'Though she wasn't such a beauty when I found her the first time.' He thought with a smile, remembering with fondness how their initial meeting had gone. His brow furrowed at the memory of the destruction she'd wrought around him shortly after, when she'd tried to kill him.

He knelt next to the pool of water, his fingers idly dipping into the frigid liquid as his thoughts drifted back on how much Ryoko had changed since that fateful day some two years ago. He could feel the weight of the Tenchi-ken in his pocket, his hand straying down to the master key and pulling it from within as he rested his bokken on the cold stones. The darkness was held at bay by the faint glowing of the pool, the power of the waters no longer being drained to support the life of the demon that had been held within. His eyes drifted to the two remaining gems in the hilt of the sword, his face showing a frown as he remembered all the times she'd tried to seduce him for those gems. 'Then one day, she never mentioned them again.' He thought to himself, his face showing a measure of confusion about the issue.

His eyes grew distant as a doubt nagged him about the gems, and Ryoko's intentions towards him. Shaking the thought off, it was quickly replaced by several more pleasant memories of the woman and her actions towards him that showed how much she cared for HIM, not the gems. A dark shape in the waters finally focused his eyes, curiosity making him lean forwards and pull up the sleeve of his training gi to the shoulder. He reached into the icy cold waters, his breath stolen from him as he did due to the temperature difference, as his hand closed around the object in the waters. Pulling his arm out of the water, his fingers already numb from the cold, he regarded the mask that Ryoko had been wearing when entombed into the cave by his grandfather.

He rocked back onto his haunches, regarding the mask intently, almost feeling the fear and loneliness that exuded from the mask. He looked over to the sword hilt held firmly in his hand, his face setting firmly as he did. The doubt of Ryoko's intentions once more surfaced as he thought about his course of action, again pushed aside by the overwhelming evidence that her attraction was to him and not her lost powers. "Tonight, I'll tell her tonight." He said to himself quietly, feeling an odd sense of peace wash over him as he finally admitted to himself that he did indeed love Ryoko Hikubi. He stood slowly, allowing the growing ache in his knees to lessen before he began the long climb from the cave. Unlike the last time when his departure had been more chaotic, he took his time, carefully choosing his footing and hand holds after placing the Tenchi-ken back into his pocket.

Tenchi walked from the cave entrance, Ryoko's mask in hand, as he stepped from the shadows into the brilliant sunshine. He smiled at the poetic significance of the act, as if the sunlight itself had shown him the truth of his quandary the whole time. He walked back down the path towards the shrine proper, wanting to allow his thoughts time to accept his decision and the fallout it would have on his home.

Washu's lab…

Washu typed on her terminal, eyes fixated on the information she'd pulled about the description of the man Ryoko had seen in her dreams, not liking the information she'd found. The man didn't have a name that was known on the database of either Jurai or the Galaxy Police, though the latter did contain several references to someone meeting the man's descriptions that had a string of crimes attached to it. They were violent crimes, usually revolving around the recovery of weapons of power or the taking of people that could create or use them. Her lips pressed into a small thin line as she reviewed his file, eyes slipping from one detail to the other, each seeming to get worse then the last. Then, nothing. It was as if the man had simply fallen off the end of the universe. Her fingers paused over the keyboard, as her thoughts drifted back to her sister that hadn't been seen in many millennia. "Tokimi, is THIS your champion?" she asked quietly, then jumped when a soft voice responded from nearby.

"Yes, he is, and it looks like he's found us sister." Came the mature voice of Tsunami, her figure translucent as she appeared next to Washu. She smiled warmly at the short woman, who now held a hand to her heaving breast and had fixed her with a stare that could have killed.

"So, Tokimi has returned." Washu said, the pillow turning so the she could face her sister, as she stated the fact.

Nodding serenely, Tsunami folder her hands before her, "Yes and she wishes to have a meeting with you, though I'm sure she now desires one with me as well since Tenchi has showed his powers to her servant." The younger goddess said, her eyes drifting towards the screen the held the information on the champion. "It appears as if her champion was less then scrupulous before being chosen, though he seems to fit into whatever plans she has made." Tsunami stated quietly, her face showing a fair amount of concern.

"I should believe that a meeting needs to take place soon, so we can find out what she wants and what she's doing. After what happened last night, I can't see that her methods have changed any." Reasoned the scientific genius, resting her chin in her hand in thought. Seeing the look of confusion on her sister's face, Washu explained the dream and the events after to the goddess, including the details of Ryoko staying with Tenchi.

Tsunami frowned slightly at the development, "I had hoped to give them more time before they would be faced with harsh decisions and hardship, though it appears as if fate has decided on another course." She said in response to the news. "We've waited for this moment for many centuries my sister, though now that the time is upon us, I wonder if all is ready." The blue haired woman asked quietly, meeting the green eyes of the other.

Washu shrugged, "I've only just remembered about my time as a goddess, thanks to my ultra superior mind wipe devices." She said, a wide proud smile displaying on her face, while the other woman just rolled her eyes as the diminutive goddess/scientist cackled happily. Finally getting control of herself, she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye before speaking again. "I've got to talk with Ryoko today and hopefully explain some things about her powers and the gems. Looks like I've got a steep battle to do so though." She admitted, concern now on her features as she remembered the feeling of betrayal and pain she'd gotten from her daughter about the time she'd left her in the lab.

Raising a fine eyebrow at Washu, Tsunami shook her head slowly, "She's stronger then she realizes, but even now she is as delicate as an orchid Washu. You must be the one to show that you are willing to bridge the gaps between you. Her anger has helped her cope with the pain and fear for too many years to simply allow it to disappear overnight. Tread carefully with your daughter my sister, allow her to come to her decisions on her own time and inclinations. To force her could be disastrous for us all, especially given how close she and Tenchi are growing. To lose them now could spell the end of this dimension that we've struggled so hard to maintain." Advised the goddess softly, knowing it wasn't going to be easy for her to deal with the hot headed woman.

Washu didn't say anything in response, instead nodding her agreement to the wise words her sister had spoken. Sighing, she glanced over at the panel of her terminal as a light flashed, alerting her that someone was coming. "You'd better go, I've got company." She told Tsunami, who then pulled her astral image from the scene and back into Sasami.

"Washu?" came the irritated voice of Ryoko as she floated through the lab area, her eyes open for any attempts at seizure or restraints from the shadows. "Hey! Washu! Where the hell are you?" she asked again, her voice showing her displeasure at being there.

Washu winced as she heard the tone, taking a deep breath to steady her nervousness at having to confront her daughter about her actions. "I'm over here little Ryoko." She said distractedly, turning back to her holo-terminal and pretending to be engrossed in her processing. She hid the information she'd gathered on the stranger that had attacked Ryoko, not yet ready to deal with that discussion.

The sound of Ryoko teleporting next to her sounded, "What's going on Washu?" asked the young woman without preamble, her hands on her hips as she looked down at woman that was supposed to be her mother.

"Nothing at all little Ryoko, I was simply inputting data into my files regarding the situation last night." She responded, finishing her typing with a dramatic flourish before turning to face her. "We need to talk Ryoko." Washu's voice lost it's arrogance and condescending tone.

"Don't call me that." Growled Ryoko back at her mother, her eyes narrowing as she listened to the change in demeanor of the woman. Ryoko was openly suspicious of the sudden change, "So, talk." She pushed verbally at the woman, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

Closing her eyes, Washu organized her thoughts, "Ryoko, that man you dreamed of exists. He's an agent of Tokimi, the one that had Clay come after me, remember?" she started, her tone taking that of a schoolmarm. "There's a lot more going on here that what we're seeing, but given the appearance of him in your dreams, I'd say that she's interested in you now as well." She explained, trying to keep certain details vague for the moment.

Shaking her head slightly, causing her tails of hair on either side of her face to sway, Ryoko's face showed her confusion, "Why me?" she asked her mother.

Taking a deep breath, Washu chose her next words carefully, "It would appear that they are interested in the gems you used to bear. Only, they had no idea that the Tenchi-ken has them embedded in it's hilt." She said, evading the true answer to the question, while a pang of guilt echoed through her for lying to her daughter.

"So they'll just keep coming back won't they?" asked the woman, her facing showing a look of determination. "Can't we do anything to stop them?" she asked, her mind chillingly remembering the dream, along with the terror she'd felt from the man.

Washu gazed at her intently, "I'm not sure, but it appears as if Tenchi was able to hear your screams and rushed to your side. For the time being I would suggest staying close to him, I'm sure you won't have a problem with THAT." She said sarcastically, though she smiled at Ryoko.

Blushing slightly at the memories of waking up in the same bed with Tenchi, his arm draped over her casually. "No, I don't, but I'll have to talk to Tenchi about it as well, you know how he gets about stuff like that." She added, knowing his flight instincts were rather strong, especially when it came to intimacy.

"Tell me about it." Washu added, chuckling at how easy the man was to embarrass. Steeling her emotions, she shifted her thoughts to the other reason she'd brought Ryoko here. "I also asked you here for another reason." She told the woman quietly. "I wanted to apologize to you for what I did when I left you in the lab." She said, forcing herself to meet the golden eyes of her daughter as she expressed her regrets.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed dangerously as her mother broached the topic that had caused her such pain. "How could you have done that to me? You of all people know what I went through with Kagato and the cave? You KNEW!" she shouted at the woman, her vast anger and sense of betrayal boiling over as she spoke.

The look of pain, anger and betrayal that was leveled at Washu was almost enough to cause the goddess in her to weep with shame over the actions she'd taken. Swallowing hard, she licked her lips nervously, "I know, I know…I'm sorry Ryoko, I really am. I just thought that if you were forced to deal with the situation like that, then perhaps you'd face your fears and nightmares. I hadn't expected it to scar you further or I'd never of done that to you." She tried to explain, watching as her heart broke when the tears filled her daughters eyes.

The anger had taken root in Ryoko's mind, overwhelming what little rationale she tried to hold. "Did it ever occur to you to ASK my permission? HUH? No, of course not! You're Washu! The smartest damned being in the history of the universe. Why the hell should you ask for my permission to TORTURE ME? At least with Kagato, I KNEW what to expect!" she spat at her mother, comparing her to the monster that had controlled her for some many years.

The shot hit home on the mother, it was as if her body was collapsing upon itself with the comparison. Her mouth opened to defend herself, only no sound exited with the action. Her emerald eyes showed the regret and pain at the emotional distress she'd put her beloved daughter through. "Ryoko…" she said faintly, wanting to comfort the woman before her, to hold her close and show her how much she regretted what she'd done to her.

"DON'T! There's nothing you could say that would make it better, 'MOTHER'." She said the word like a curse, her body shaking with the anger she felt at her. "You LEFT me! YOU! It wasn't an accident. Even when you came back you told me to grow up and get over it as you released me! I cried myself to sleep for days after that, afraid of the dark, of what was in the dark! Where were you then 'MOTHER'? Didn't that fit into your experiments? Or was that the experiment all along, to see how much torture you could put me through before I lost my goddamned mind?" she screamed at the woman, her eyes flashing dangerously as she felt her power levels rise dramatically in response to the emotional trauma she was going through.

Washu quietly sat and accepted the verbal tirade, knowing it had to be done, though it cut her apart inside to see the depths of the pain her daughter held. The bond they shared didn't begin to plumb the depths of her issues with the dark and loneliness. Washu lowered her head slightly in resignation at the accusations and pain focused on her by her daughter. Nodding her head as if to take all the blame on herself for her unconscionable actions against the emotionally scarred woman before her.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Ryoko began to shiver with the intensity of emotions that spilled out of her. Turning to face away from the face of the woman that had claimed to be her mother, while another face came to her mind, almost deflating the anger that threatened to take over her mind. Mayuka's innocent smile seemed to pierce the cycle of hate and pain she felt, bringing with it another confusing emotion. "One day I'll be a mother and I swear this to you Washu. I'll NEVER treat my daughter the way you've treated me, I promise you that." She told the woman quietly, her voice deadly serious of the vow.

Washu jumped from her cushion, anger finally breaking through the guilt as the woman's words struck a nerve. "Now wait just one damn minute Ryoko!" she shouted back at the woman, as she moved to the front of her. She glared into her daughter's amber eyes, "Before Kagato kidnapped you and imprisoned me, we were happy. You never wanted for anything nor were you treated as anything but the wonderful little girl you were." She yelled back, her own green eyes showing the tears of not only guilt but the pain of her own loss and failure to protect her daughter. "So don't go telling me that I've always been a horrible mother Ryoko! I loved you then and I love you more now. I can't take back what happened, no matter how much I wish I could. I can only promise you that I won't do those things to you again. It was wrong, plain and simple and I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you. I could spend the rest of my life apologizing to you for it, and it wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of making things right between us." She continued, her voice breaking as her regrets broke free of the dam she'd kept them behind.

Ryoko stared into her mother's eyes, feeling the emotions behind the words through the bond they shared, her mothers' hurt and sense of loss resonating clearly to the woman's heart. She watched as Washu began to silently cry, without taking her emerald eyes from her golden ones. As she blinked once, Washu changed forms, from the body of a child to that of the beautiful woman that was truly her mother. "There is so much between us, so much that has to be dealt with." She told the woman softly, lest her own emotions break free of the restraints she kept them under. "I can't just let this go, it hurts too much, it goes too deep to just let it slip away." She said, finally breaking the eye contact with her mother.

The now matured woman nodded slowly at her daughters words, the ache of loss still prevalent in her heart and mind, though understanding of the sentiment behind the words. "Ryoko, just remember this. I love you, I always have and always will. If I could go back and take away the pain of what happened I would, but that's outside my powers to do so. I'll be here for you, should you ever need me or want to talk about anything. No more experiments without your permission, no more teasing you or tempting Tenchi to get a rise out of you. From now on, I'll be here for you. No matter what, that is my promise to you my little Ryoko." She said, giving her daughter her solemn vow.

Ryoko's eyes filled with tears, unsure of what to do now. This hadn't been what she'd expected from the woman that claimed to be her mother. Instead, she was looking almost eye-to-eye with the true form of her, listening to her promise that things would be different between them. She found herself wanting to believe her, finding the hole within her that had been empty for so long, wanting to accept what she offered without question or thoughts of motive. Licking her lips to moisten them, Ryoko nodded slightly, holding herself a bit tighter before she trusted her voice to express her emotions. Opening the link between them, she allowed Washu to feel what she was feeling as she spoke, so that there would be no misunderstandings of what she meant. "I'll try mother, that's all I can promise you right now. Too many things still hurt to just accept this, but I'll try too. Okay?" she said the word this time with no venom or malice.

Washu nodded once, then opened her arms to the woman and pulled her into a stiff embrace, before feeling her daughter melt into sobs of pain at the confrontation between them. The link practically blazed with the intensity of the emotions sent between the two women, as each of them attempted to comfort the other over the chasm between them. ::Small steps my little Ryoko:: she told her daughter mentally, registering the woman's agreement to the words. Sending the love she felt for the woman down the link, Washu allowed herself a smile. It wasn't a great beginning for them, but at least it was a beginning.

Hyatt Regency of Tokyo…

The ringing roused the man from beneath the mound of blankets and pillows he'd found himself. An arm shot out and clumsily swatted at the phone, knocking if off it's cradle, but still the ringing continued. A head emerged from the bed, glaring bleary eyed at the phone, finding it not to be the cause of the disturbance, before he glanced across the room to where his cell phone was located. "Of course I left it on the other side of the room, why wouldn't I have left it there?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep, but the sarcasm still rang through the words.

Rolling unceremoniously from the bed, Bravo managed to find his feet and stumble to the phone, pressing the button as he brought it to her ear. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked, his tone bit sharper then he'd of liked, but he had just woken up after all.

"Sorry to wake you bossman, but we've got a bit of a situation." Responded the caller, used to the actions of his employer and best friend of too many years to count.

Sighing as he sat down heavily into the chair, Bravo rubbed a hand over his face briskly. "Yeah, and that's new how exactly Tim?" he asked his best friend, struggling to remember if he'd missed something important.

"Well, looks like our contract with those spook types over here is about to come up, and they don't want to renegotiate it with us. Given what they've had us doing, I figured to up the cost for the next one by at least 25 percent or so. They didn't tell us we'd be involved in that god-forsaken snipe hunt trying to track down information on that thing that hit the Seto Bridge." Tim told Jay, voice showing the amusement at the job. It was easy money but not exactly in their line of work per se. They were security specialists, not private investigators, but their skills at collecting information had been utilized by the agency on more than one occasion before.

"The travel costs alone cut more than 40 percent into our overall profits for this venture. They won't talk with me, they want to discuss the issue with you. You up for it?" asked the man, wondering about why Jay had taken the job in the first place. After the debacle where they'd lost several of their more experienced operators during what was supposed to be a simple protection job that had gone wrong thanks to a terrorist attack, Jay had shied away from taking any type of governmental job.

"Great, just freakin' spectacular." Grumbled the man as he leaned his forehead into his hand as his elbow rested on the table. "Fine, we dump this contract then. We ain't obligated to do their dirty work, and we sure as hell ain't getting paid to do it." he told his second, shaking his head. The whole thing reeked of something suspicious, and on more then one occasion they'd been reined in when a lead that looked promising turned up. "How many we got in country now?" he asked, a thought occurring to him that could lead to some interesting opportunities.

"Now? 12, the normal team size, not including me and you, why?" responded the man, unsure of why that information was relevant at the moment.

"Okay, I want you to send the secondaries home, give'em a bonus too. Keep the primaries in country but have them keep looking into that thing that splashed down. If they don't want to pay us to find it, I'm sure someone will be interested in whatever we dig up. Have Garcia and Ruiz take over the home office for a while as well, we're sticking around for this one." Jay told his friend, a tired smile crossing his features as he lifted his head from his hand.

"We gonna sell the info to the highest bidder then?" asked Tim, his voice showing the uncertainty he felt over this turn of events. He trusted his boss and best friend implicitly, but this was a little too mercenary for him.

"Something like that Timmy, just call it a hunch. They've got their panties in a wad about something that happened a couple of years ago, even after dredging the river bottom and finding nothing. No, they've got something else up their sleeves, and I'd like to know what it is." He explained, his mind trying to discern what was missing from what they'd been told.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, "Ok Jay, you're the man, but I don't see any profit in this." Tim told him, expressing his reservations about it.

Nodding, Jay smiled at the phone, "Look, if you don't got a warm fuzzy about this one, you can leave with the others. I'm keeping the primaries with me just in case things get sticky and we need to make a hasty departure. I'd like you to stay because you're my best friend and I trust you with my back. It's up to you bro, no hard feelings if you want to get back to your family. Hell, take'm on a vacation to Disney or wherever as a bonus, you've put in the hours for it." he gave the man a chance to bow out with no sense of guilt.

"Sorry Jay, but I've been promising them some time for a while, you sure you're gonna be ok on this one?" he asked, torn between loyalty to family and his best friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just make sure Ed is in charge of the ones here with me and give them the crypto cells. I'll feel better if he's running the show while I do the leg work in the cities and such." Jay told his friend, smiling distantly that Tim was going home to family.

"You got it buddy…and thanks for understanding. Gimme a call and let me know how it's going ok?" Tim told the man, his voice showing his relief at being able to go home.

"You know it, oh…hey, make sure the contracts we take from now until I get back have nothing to do with any governmental agencies. Let's stick to what we know and do best for a while, but don't run them ragged by taking too many. The guys have worked their asses off for us lately and need some time to decompress. Thanks Timmy and have fun with the kids, and kiss that pretty wife of yours for me." He said, wishing that his wife and kids were still around.

"I will Bravo, you watch your ass out there, you hear? I'll talk to you in a few days." He replied, ending the call.

Jay looked at the phone with a distant smile, shaking his head. They'd never said goodbye to each other, both of them considering it back luck to do so. Given the amount of times they'd looked death in the eyes and came back to talk about it, it was a friendly superstition that they carried with them wherever they went to this day.

Opening the laptop that was still in low power standby, he booted it back up. Standing he went to the micro fridge and pulled a Pepsi from the door, twisting off the cap as he sat back down, looking over the information they'd gathered for the guys in the suits. 'What aren't you telling me, huh guys? Why're you so interested in what happened?' he thought to himself, leaning back in the chair, regarding the screen intently.

After a few moments, he minimized the window and opened up his secure messaging program he used to keep in contact with his operators. Typing furiously for several long minutes, he outlined his ideas and thoughts for the remaining 6 men that would be staying with him in Japan. Tapping the send key, he watched as the message was sent to his team, then stood and stretched towards the ceiling.

Padding across the floor to the bathroom, he stripped down and leaned onto the counter with his hands. He regarded the face in the mirror, wondering what his reflection thought of what it saw. Pushing the odd thoughts to the side, he quickly brushed his teeth while he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

Emerging from the bathroom some minutes later, he roughly rubbed a towel against his head, he checked to see how many of his men had gotten the message, smiling as he saw that all 6 had responded briefly and were awaiting further instructions. 'Damn they're good.' He thought with pride, nodding his approval.

Wrapping the towel around his neck, Jay sat back down and began to type once more. This time he gave each man specific instructions and further contact information so that they could get in direct contact with him should the need arise. "Okay, that's taken care of." He said aloud, running the ends of the towel over his face before tossing it to the bed and pulling the shirt over his head.

He sat down and pulled his comfortable sneakers onto his feet, smiling as he did so. 'Feels good to be doing something for me instead of an employer for a change. Let's hope it don't blow up in my face.' He thought, chuckling as he stood and grabbed his wallet and neck strap from the top of the dresser as he exited his room. He whistled happily as he rode the elevator down to the lobby then walked from the building to find his bus. "Let's go check out that shrine again, I'd like to walk around there for a bit." He said to himself quietly, falling into his old habit of speaking his thoughts aloud when he was alone.

Masaki shrine a few hours later…

Katsuhito knelt before the low table in his office, reading the text of philosophies given to him by one of the shrines old attendants. He absently nodded in agreement to some of what was written, while outright dismissing some as nothing more than drivel. A muffled cough brought his attentions from the book, "Yes?" he called, not standing as he spoke but closing the book out of courtesy to his visitor.

"I believe that you may want to go down to the house Katsuhito." Came the quiet voice of Washu as she slid the door open, her expression bemused as she looked at the older man.

"Oh really? Why is that Miss Washu hmmmm?" he asked, a smile playing on the old man's face as he asked. The two of them had enjoyed a kind of playful bantering for some time now, neither taking it farther but both taking a measure of comfort from the other.

"You may want to be there to greet your mother and father, they just arrived in near orbit." She told him deadpan, watching the older man blink several times in stunned confusion.

"I see, then yes I shall go there straight away." He said finally, regaining his composure after hearing the news. He stood up slowly, nodding to her as he walked past. "Thank you for the information Miss Washu, will you be joining us?" he asked, hearing the woman fall into step behind him.

"Afraid not, seems like they've brought some of the new generation of Jurian tree ships with them and I'm going to try to get some information on them while they're here." She told him, her voice showing the excitement she held at such a prospect.

"I see. How many of these ships did they bring with them?" he asked casually, noting the oddity of having more than just he queens and kings ship on the journey.

"6 total, not including the royals ships, so 8 all together. They're not as massive as some of the previous generations ships. They've a sleeker design and seem to be rather maneuverable, of course this is only speculation on my part until I can get some hard information on them." She told him, talking with her hands as they walked down the stairs of the shrine.

Katsuhito smiled at his friend as she spoke, "Perhaps you could speak with Funaho and arrange for a tour of the ships. I'm sure she would find your request acceptable." He offered to the genius.

"I was just thinking of asking her that myself not too long ago. For someone who's old, you're still pretty sharp there Katsuhito." She teased the younger man, a wide smile on her pretty face.

"I only hope to have aged as gracefully as you should I reach the venerable age of 20000 Miss Washu." He countered, keeping his face neutral, though the red headed woman with him broke out into laughter at the jibe.

"Have you told the others of the imminent arrival of the rulers of Jurai?" asked the man as they turned down the path that led to the house. They moved without haste but didn't dawdle either.

"Yes, I've told Ayeka and Sasami. I'm hoping they woke Mihoshi and let her know. Tenchi is off somewhere while Ryoko was in her room napping, well at least I think she was napping." The woman told him slightly confused by the emotions she was getting via the link with her daughter.

Since the meeting between the two of them in her lab, they had kept the link open but a respectful amount of privacy for both of them as they struggled to come to terms with their attempt at mending fences with each other. As such, Washu didn't immediately send out mental communications to Ryoko, instead allowing the woman to handle her issues as she saw fit, knowing that she was there should the woman encounter any problems she wanted to talk about.

They reached the house after a few more moments of comfortable silence between them, seeing that the princesses were already outside on the back porch and were joined by Mihoshi and Ryoko. Washu walked over and stood next to her daughter, feeling that the woman was decidedly uncomfortable with the coming visit by the royalty of Jurai, Misaki in particular.

Smiling to Ryoko comfortingly, Washu then turned her attentions to the sky, awaiting the telltale subspace opening that would deliver the ships over the lake.

The rend in the sky opened suddenly, creating a large swirl of air as space was displaced and the large ship of the king of Jurai appeared, followed quickly by the ship that belonged to the queens. A second rift appeared perpendicular to the first, opening into the subspace 'Garage' that Washu had created for visitors to the house. The scientific genius had even enlarged it when she'd received word that there would be more than a couple of ships arriving, so that none would be visible to the indigenous detection devices on Earth.

There was a collective gasp of awe as they saw the new warships of the Jurian empire. They were half the size of the kings ship, but sleeker with more refined whorls and decorations. Rather than having the traditional lionfish like appearance, the appendages were swept back, giving it the appearance of high-speed motions or the look of a barbed spearhead. It fairly bristled with weaponry, giving it the ability to fire in a 360-degree arc simultaneously, though the weapons ports were well placed so as not to detract from it's aesthetic appearance. However, it was the trees themselves that were the most impressive of the ships. They were huge, the domes that carried them clearly showing the vast expanse of green canopy each sported. Each ship varied slightly from the others, with the major exception being the dome for each of the tree ships. Each was colored slightly differently, holding the primary colors of the Jurian empire as the majority, while the colors of each house added subtle counterpoint and relief to them. They were breathtaking in their simplicity and power, a true merging of nature and technology that showed the best of both worlds.

One by one they entered into the garage, leaving only the two ships of royalty behind. A moment later there was a blue flash of light and three figures arrived on the end of the dock.

"MOMMY!" cried Sasami, followed quickly by Ayeka as they rushed to into the crushing embrace of their mother, who had already started towards her daughters.

Ryoko wisely stayed back, allowing the woman to get the initial embrace of doom over with before going to greet the Jurian Queen.

"Little Ayeka, Little Sasami!" cried the woman, wrapping an arm around each girls neck and crushing them to her chest, never noticing either girls sudden lack of speaking, as well as breathing.

Funaho walked serenely forwards, laying a gentle hand on her sister/wife's shoulder, "May I also greet our daughters Misaki?" she asked quietly, a smile on her face.

Misaki, her eyes wide in happiness while filled with joyous tears, looked up at the other woman and nodded, "Of course Funaho, I will greet the others." She said, releasing both girls and turning towards the remainder of the family that had gathered.

Ayeka and Sasami sank gratefully to the wooden planking of the dock, looking up at Funaho with relieved smiles. "Thank you Aunty Funaho, thank you so much!" said Sasami, her smile and color returning to a more normal shade.

Ayeka nodded dumbly, moving her head from side to side as if readjusting her cervical vertebrae's from the intensity of her mother's love. "Indeed, your timing was impeccable as always Aunty Funaho." Agreed Ayeka as she stood and gave her second mother a hug that was heartfelt.

The sound of not unlike that of a dying wildebeest drew the women's attention back to the devastation that was Misaki, who had found poor Mihoshi and was busy smothering the life out of the woman.

Sasami giggled at the sight of Mihoshi struggling to keep her composure while in the clutches of the woman, but clamped both hands over her mouth lest she attract the attention of her mother back to her.

"Oh Mihoshi thank you so much for providing the safety for my little girls. I know how dangerous your job is patrolling this sector all by yourself. You've done so well I just can't thank you enough." She spouted, shaking the woman vigorously from side to side.

"It's…ok…really….I….don't…mind….gasp…please…choke…let me….wheeze…go." She managed to sputter out in a pleading tone, before crumpling to the ground in a near comatose state as Misaki released her suddenly.

Ryoko had tried to make her appearance scarce by taking a step back, only to encounter a firm body behind her and a pair of hands that ushered her back forwards none too gently. She gave a warning sound as she turned to see Katsuhito smiling innocently at her, holding up his hands defensively. It was that noise that brought Misaki's attention to Ryoko, the unfortunate woman not even aware of the impending glomp until it was too late.

"Little Ryoko! It's so good to see you again too, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you either my dear. There's more than enough of my hugs to go around for everyone!" he reassured the woman, her arms holding a vice like grasp her neck as she spoke.

Ryoko's eyes widened in first horror then pain, as the oxygen was cut off and her face grew to a lovely shade of pink, fading to red and finally to a wonderful tone of violet, before Washu rescued her daughter by clearing her throat. ::You OWE me Ryoko:: she told her daughter mentally, feeling the gratitude flow along their link at her actions.

"Hello your highness, it's good to see you again." Said Washu in her best little girl voice, extending her hand to the empress of Jurai.

Misaki shoved Ryoko from her grasp, sending her cart wheeling into the lake nearby. "Little Washu! How could I have forgotten one so cute as you?" she asked, grabbing the woman's hand and pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace. As she hugged tightly to the woman a strange expression came over her face. Looking down to the doll that she was holding, her face took on a look of confusion, then annoyance as she glared over to Washu, who was giggling behind Katsuhito and waving.

"I just wanted to give you a present for coming all this way to earth. This way you'll always have something to remember me by." She told the angered woman, sighing in relief as Misaki accepted the impromptu decoy with another of her hugs.

Katsuhito spoke without moving his lips or losing his smile, "Very nice diversion, any chance you'll help me out of this?" he asked her, seeing the animated face of Misaki closing to him.

Washu gave her cutest smile as she repaid the favor he'd done to Ryoko by pushing him forwards into the waiting arms of his second mother. "Not a chance in hell." She said also not moving her lips or losing her smile.

"Yosho!" Misaki cried, holding the older man to her and showing him how much she'd missed her sister/wife's son.

Ryoko surfaced and levitated out of the water, landing nearby with a rather annoyed expression that brightened considerably as she saw the predicament that Yosho had now found himself in. ::Thanks mom, I owe you one for that:: she sent down the link to her mother.

::Anytime little Ryoko, besides he started it with you so I felt it necessary to show him how it feels:: she responded to her daughter, giggling as she watched the former prince of Jurai struggle to find oxygen during the affections lavished on him by Misaki.

Azusa, meanwhile, had approached his daughters, giving them both a warm smile. "It is good to see you both again, you look well." He said, his voice stiff and formal, before catching a harsh glance from Funaho. Coughing lightly to cover his faux paux, he smiled at them a bit more softly, "I have missed you both while you've been away." He added, his tone taking on a more fatherly timbre.

"Thank you father, it is good to see you as well." Said Ayeka, giving her father a hug as she spoke.

"I'm so happy you came to see us again Daddy!" said Sasami who had also rushed forwards to embrace her father.

Funaho smiled at the family, before her brow creased as she realized that Tenchi was missing from the picture. Walking forwards, she approached Washu as the woman was enjoying the sight of Misaki and the now toddler form of Ryo-Ohki exchanging hugs as the little cabbit girl tried desperately to get away.

"Little Washu, where is Tenchi?" she asked quietly, so as not to attract attention to the missing family member.

Washu looked about slowly, her smile fading a bit before she answered, "I'm not sure Lady Funaho, I'm sure he'll be here shortly though. He may be doing some of his chores at the moment." She replied, her mind wondering where Tenchi had gotten off to.

Nearby the Masaki Shrine…

Tenchi strode down the stairs at a casual pace his eyes focused on the mask in his hands, when the disturbance that announced the arrival of a spaceship washed over the landscape, causing the winds to pick up and howl through the tree branches, scattering leaves and flower petals around him as he paused. Shielding his eyes, he looked over towards the lake, half expecting to the Yokinojo streaking down into the lake again.

He could barely make out the refined arches of what could only be a Jurian ship over the treetops. A cold feeling entered into the pit of his stomach at the sight, "Oh boy…" he said, starting to move down the stairs faster, wondering what a Jurian ship would be doing here with such little notice.

He followed the stairs down as they meandered in a zigzag pattern, and ran directly into someone that had been staring at the sight over the lake. Tenchi bounced down onto his backside with a spine jarring impact, his teeth clinking together painfully and the mask flying from his hand.

He looked up to see what he'd run into and saw the shocked face of Bravo, shielding his eyes from the sun as he regarded the ship hovering some distance away before entering into the subspace portal that lead to the garage. Swallowing hard, Tenchi struggled to think of something to say about the situation, not finding anything that would cover as any type of excuse.

Bravo, who had stumbled back with the collision but never took his eyes off of the ships, finally turned to regard the man who'd slammed into him. "Hey kid…" he said distantly, shock evident on his face, his blue eyes wide and his mouth open in surprise.

Tenchi struggled to his feet and chuckled nervously, his hand playing with the thin tail of hair on the back of neck as he regarded the man before him. "I, uh, suppose you're wondering about that thing over there huh?" he asked, giving the man an uncomfortable smile as he asked.

Nodding slowly, Jay regarded Tenchi intently as his mind struggled to decipher exactly why this boy wasn't at all shocked by the appearance of what was obviously an extraterrestrial craft sitting not a quarter of a mile away. Pointing his finger towards the ship, Jay finally got his voice back, though it was spoken through a dry mouth, "That's something you don't see everyday." He said lamely, trying to summon some saliva into his parched mouth.

Chuckling at the man's reaction, still wondering how he was going to explain this without giving away the secrets of his life to an outsider. "You can say that again. I know it's going to sound weird but I know someone that can help explain this whole mess to you." He offered, kneeling down to pick up the mask he'd dropped. Straightening, he started to move down the stair again, pausing to see if the man was going to follow him or not.

Bravo's mind barely registered the boy's words, still being focused on the undeniable sudden proof that there was indeed life out there besides mankind. He vaguely heard him offer to explain before starting back down the stairs at a light jog, waiting for him to move with him. Figuring that silence was his best option for the moment, Bravo turned and ran with Tenchi, wondering what he was heading into.

Planet Jurai, Military and Communications Center…

"Sir, we're receiving a distress call from sector 3a-117. It's intermittent, but it's definitely one of ours." Called out the woman manning the emergency monitors, attracting the attentions of the duty officer.

"Let's hear it." the man replied, holding the ear piece tighter to his head to drown out the sounds of the operation center.

All the man could hear was the musical tone of the distress call of a tree ship, then a voice that could barely be understood beyond that of the word 'Help!'. Frowning at the woman, he motioned for her to cut the transmission. "Display on the tactical overhead where the distress signal is emanating from." He ordered, giving up on the transmission for the moment.

He didn't have to wait long as a large representation appeared of the entire Jurian empire as well as the neighboring systems in the center of the room. A blinking red box appeared on the far outer reaches of the display, it's distance extreme to the home planet of the empire.

"That's on the outer rim isn't it? How the hell did we get the signal?" he asked, looking back at the woman for an explanation, watching as she struggled to get the answers to his question.

"Sir, it appears as if it was relayed via several merchant and military vessels, in effect using a chain of ships to allow the signal to reach us." She replied, adding blue triangles to the picture to show the route the message had come through.

The man made a humph noise as he sat back down, relaxing as he did. "It could just be a false alarm then. All right, let's send in a ship to investigate and alert the Galaxy Police to let them know we're handling the call. Send in the closest vessel to determine what's going on out there, and this time have only military vessels relay the message. I'd prefer to not have the whole universe know that one of ours is in trouble." He ordered the woman, nodding in approval as she frantically worked her console to comply with his directives.

Shaking his head, he pushed the event from his mind, 'We've got other issues at hand that require our attentions, not some piddling little message that may not even be true.' He thought, focusing on the movements of the fleet of ships within the empire.

Main Council chambers, Planet Jurai…

"Esteemed members of the council, I implore you to consider my words with your hearts, your minds and your love for this empire. For too long have we been without a true successor to the throne. The emperor is a fair and just ruler, his wives are wonderful advisers to not just the King but to us as well. I will not argue that point, for they have done all they could to see us into the next phase of our expansion." A well-dressed and handsome man spoke to the assembled nobles and ruling houses of Jurai. His skin was darkened to a deep tan, in stark contrast to his platinum hair that hung down in a single ponytail on his back. His eyes were the deepest shade of red, giving him the appearance of liquid fire in his eyes. The man's voice was verbal honey that pleased all who listened to it, showing the man's oratory skills.

"However, we must face these simply truths as evident and damning. King Azusa has allowed his son to flee from his responsibilities as crown prince, allowing him to accept exile on a backwater planet at the far reaches of the galaxy. His two daughters have also disappeared from our realms, taking up residence on the same planet as Yosho. This leaves us with a quandary of epic proportions, as there is no one to take the throne should the unthinkable happen." He continued, meeting the gazes off everyone he could, unflinching as his words.

"Tell us this Miko, do you propose the overthrowing of the throne? To remove our emperor and his wives?" asked his chief rival in the council, who had taken his feet as the man paused in his plea with them.

Miko smiled at the smiled condescendingly, as if the man were nothing more than a child, "Stravo, I understand your fears, and rest assured that I have no such intentions. If you will allow me the honor of continuing, you'll shortly be aware of what I'm proposing." He said to the man, noticing that his face grew hot as Miko spoke to him like a child.

Hearing no further dissension, Miko continued. "Should anything happen to our beloved rulers there would be anarchy as everyone with a claim to the throne or bloodline clamored for their ascension to the vacant throne of Jurai. We cannot, and will not allow this to happen my fellow council members. I propose that we set up a direct line to the throne should something, Tsunami forbid, happen to our monarchy. This way, our people will not be without strong leadership during a time that could easily become chaos. I know the moment and timing of this request is wrong, I apologize for that." He said, his passion increasing as he spoke.

"I do know however that the king and his wives are relaxing as we speak on the back water planet of Earth, leaving their empire to it's own devices. Given the last time this was brought before the council the queens were less then enthusiastic and the repercussion were…shall we say…personal?" he said, giving a look of sympathy to the ones that had lost the honor of having a new ship for their trees.

"Rather than allow a repeat occurrence, I have asked for this assembly to vote now for a direct successor to the throne. Someone that is willing and capable of taking the responsibility of such a magnitude of shepherding our people through the coming expansion of our influence into uncharted space." Miko said, his hands moving with dramatic pause as he did. He could tell that most of those assembled had listened to words and were nodding in silent agreement with him.

"So, here I am, Miko Tudeo asking you, nay I BEG of you…please vote as your hearts tell you. Do not allow even the chance of our beloved empire and her people to fall under the hand of chaos. I, as council leader, call for a vote to establish the next successor to the throne should the children of our benign Sovereigns fail to show the aptitude or passion to govern our peoples. What say you?" he called, his voice resonating throughout the hall.

With a swirl of the ceremonial robes, he turned and took his seat alongside the remaining 7 members of the High council, his face showing an outward appearance of dislike for his actions. Inside Miko was a coursing river of confidence, knowing full well that with his impassioned speech, he'd swayed the needed votes to over ride the power of the king. 'That's if the fool returns from his visit with the prodigal children.' He thought, enjoying the power he had over the simpletons that were his colleagues.

The room grew quiet as the council voted on the future of it's monarchy, and the security of the empire for years to come.

Hall of the Goddess…

D3 looked out into the vastness that surrounded his mistresses lair in this dimension, his expressionless eyes wandering as he looked at things only he could see. "Mistress, there has been another battle, this time in section 1.1, it appears as if the results were the same as before." It told her, returning it's attention to the goddess.

"It was not unexpected D3, continue with what we've started, we must be ready to seize control of this dimension when the time is proper." Came the calm reply to her agent, before her profile once more faded into the shadows.

Turning, D3 continued his work, setting the plans into further motion. He noticed that there was little motion in way of preparation from either of Tokimi's sisters. D3 finished his influences in the dimension, trusting in his goddess to establish control over this dimension well before either of the sisters could stop her.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fragile AlliancesBroken Family**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the characters or places, yeah right, like I own a planet...lol.

Just wanted to thank my reviewers once more, Mr Zip, An Angels Life, ni9htdreame12, and dude. It's good to see that you're enjoying the story. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

Fragile Alliances/Broken Family

Azusa walked over to where his son stood, gazing into the man's eyes while raising an eyebrow. "Yosho, you have done admirably in taking care of your sisters." he told the man formally, standing before the man as he spoke.

"Thank you father, though I cannot alone take credit. Tenchi does more than his share of the work for the household as well as keeping with his training regime that is structured after the royal requisites." responded Yosho, his voice even as he spoke to his father. Yosho was wary of the man's visit, his father was not one taken to flights of fancy or spur of the moment decisions, such as a trip to Earth.

Nodding, Azusa smiled, "Ah yes, the grandson from your daughter here on Earth. Where is the boy now? Shouldn't he have been awaiting our arrival as well?" he asked, the smile didn't reach the man's eyes.

Yosho smiled in return, "He is probably off doing the chores that are a part of his daily routine. He will have heard of your arrival and should be along shortly I'm sure." the man said, sensing something wasn't being told to him.

"Well, it was an arduous trip and I am sure that your mothers would appreciate some place cool to sit and enjoy refreshments. I look forward to hearing how his training is coming as well as his skills with the blade. Given your tutelage he should be quite the swordsman now." the king of Jurai said, glancing back to his wives as he spoke, seeing them engaged in light conversations with the other women standing on the docks.

"Yes, please come inside. I'll have something brought to you while we relax." he bowed politely to his father, still concerned over the sudden appearance of the ruling family and the man's interest in Tenchi.

"Come ladies, Yosho has invited us in to relax and enjoy some refreshments as we get reacquainted." boomed the voice of the king, his tone good-natured as he walked back towards them with his arms extended out to his sides.

Misaki smiled indulgently at her husband, then wrapped an arm around each of her daughters shoulders and walked with them towards the house. "Little Sasami, show your mommy how well you cook again! I'm so proud of you for learning such a grown up task as cooking for your family." she enthused to the younger daughter.

Sasami giggled lightly as she wrapped her arm around her mother's waist, "Of course mommy, I can't wait to show you the new dishes I've learned." the girl said, smiling happily.

Washu and Funaho waited for the king to reach their sides before heading towards the house, as Ryoko teleported back to her room to change into dry clothes from her impromptu bath in the lake thanks to the over exuberance of the queen she'd greeted.

Walking quietly behind the king, Yosho caught an expression of concern from the blonde officer that remained outside with him, causing him to turn and see what it was she was looking at. The man's eyebrows shot up as he saw Tenchi and a familiar looking man jogging towards them. 'This is not a good thing.' thought Yosho, sighing internally at the amount of work he was now faced with as the newcomer approached them with Tenchi.

"Grandpa, I need to talk with you for a moment." he said, his eyes wide as they darted from the house, to the ship, to Jay then back to Yosho once more.

Nodding, Yosho smiled benignly, as if everyday they received such strange visitors and it was nothing to be alarmed at, though he carefully gauged the man's reactions to the bizarre situation. "Our guests have retired to the living room Tenchi, perhaps you and your guest might like to take a walk with me, that we might discuss the days events." he offered placidly, locking his hands behind his back as he walked back in the direction they'd just come from. The man's expression was one of neutrality as he looked on, though his eyes seemed to take in every detail of the situation, giving Yosho some hope that he could be reasoned with.

"Uh, sure thing Grandpa..." said Tenchi, looking a bit confused by the man's response, but trusting him to know what to do. He fell into step to the side of the man and motioned for Jay to follow them, smiling at him as he did so.

"I should've stayed in bed this morning..." was the only comment made by the man, taking a last look around at the surroundings before he followed his younger friend and the old shrine keeper.

"Oh dear, I need to report this to command right away! First the king and queens of Jurai show up and then an earthling having seen their arrival. They'll need to know this as quickly as possible." said Mihoshi as she watched the three men walk away. Pulling a small pink cube from within her ponytail, she quickly began to shift and twist the tiny object, making a flurry of mundane objects clatter to the decking before a flash of light glowed around her and she was now standing on the bridge of her ship, the Yukinojo, dressed in her standard Galaxy Police uniform.

The beautiful blonde quickly sat at her command station, "Yukinojo, I need to be patched into Galaxy HQ for an urgent update." she said, idly playing with the cube as she spoke, not looking up at the computer interface that had levered down to regard her.

"Detective Mihoshi, would this have to do with the arrival of the rulers Jurai?" asked the ship, opening up several panels showing that it was indeed aware of the situation. It also popped open a series of flashing panels showing important updates from Command that required her immediate attention. "We've been signaled several times from Command regarding strange messages coming from the outer rims, as well as loss of communications with several ships on deep patrol. Detective Mihoshi? Are you listening to me?" it asked, moving to within a few inches of the woman's head.

Looking up absently, her hands stopping on the cube, she blinked at the large optical sensors of her ship. "Um, yeah sure. Let's get to far Jupiter orbit and relay the messages and stuff, okay?" she asked, glaring down at the uncooperative cube in her hand. "And tell me again how do I get a cup of coffee out of this thing?" she said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

 **Masaki Shrine...**

Yosho sat down before a low table within his office, having told the two men following him to wait outside for a moment. Picking up the phone that rested on the desk, he dialed a number quickly from his memory, waiting only a few seconds before a voice answered on the other end of the line. "Tatsuo, it's Katsuhito, we have an issue that is going to require your assistance at the shrine immediately." he told the man on the other end without pleasantries, knowing his contact would understand the nature of the situation.

"How many?" asked the man called Tatsuo, making several noises in the background as if reaching for something.

"Only one at this time, and it is not someone from Japan. I believe him to be an American judging by his accent. How long until you arrive?" he asked the man, needing to know how long he had to delay the unsuspecting visitor.

"Let's say at most 2 hours. Can you keep him there without force? It'll go easier if you can." came the quick response from the man.

"I'll do my best, though he is suspicious at the lack of surprise to the situation he witnessed. I will be expecting you shortly then." Katsuhito answered, lowering the phone back to the cradle. Closing his eyes, he took a couple of deep cleansing breaths to clear mind and soul, then called for Tenchi to bring the man into the office. "Tenchi, would you escort our guest in now please?" he said, his voice betraying nothing of the emotions he felt.

Bravo had recovered most of his sensibilities on the walk back towards the shrine area, now being more interested in why the young man next to him didn't seem phased by the appearance of the flying ship.

"So, Tenchi, you mind telling me what the hell's going on around here?" he asked the man, folding his arms across his chest and giving him an appraising glance.

Tenchi smiled as he blushed, "Well, uh...it's " he stammered out, not meeting the man's eyes as he fidgeted with the mask of Ryoko's that he still carried with him.

Jay chuckled at the understatement, "Ya think?" he shot back, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm guessing by the lack of surprise by you guys that this kind of thing isn't uncommon huh?" he asked, motioning with his head back towards the house.

"Well, you see..." he began to answer, then hung his shoulders in resignation, "Grandfather will be able to explain it better then I would." he told the older man, hands dropping to his sides as he spoke.

Nodding, he regarded the obviously uncomfortable man in front of him, "Hey, I'm sorry to be pushing you on this, but it's not everyday I come face to face with something literally out of this world." he apologized to him, slapping him on the shoulder as he smiled at Tenchi.

"Tenchi, would you escort our guest in now please?" came the voice from within the shrine office, ending the impromptu conversation they'd been having.

Looking up towards the door, Tenchi walked quickly over and opened it, motioning for Jay to walk inside, relief evident on his face as he did so.

Bravo gave the man a smile as he passed him into the shrine office, pausing as he looked to Katsuhito for his place at the table, seeing the man extend a hand to his right, the opposite side of the table from the door. Sighing at his paranoid nature, but feeling rather justified about having that nature given the day he'd had so far, he walked over and knelt at the offered position. He kept his hands on his knees as he sat, while his eyes watched both of the other men in the room get comfortable. "Lemme guess, someone's on the way to debrief me and they're probably wearing a suit that's dark and technically don't exist? How close am I?" he asked, giving Katsuhito a crooked smile, his tone was cheery, as if the situation wasn't uncommon in the least.

Katsuhito smiled at the man lightly, "You're rather astute. I take it that you have had some uncommon experiences in the past." he replied, nodding to Tenchi to direct the boy to serve some tea.

Neither of the older men spoke for a moment as they watched Tenchi prepare the beverage for them. "I've dealt enough with the government type suits to know a thing or two. Noting by the total lack of concern about what I saw from the both of you, I'm taking it that this isn't something odd. When I talked with your grandson there yesterday, he showed that he had a good head on his shoulders. So, when I saw him mostly just uncomfortable talking about it, pushing me off to you, I put 2 and 2 together." Jay told the man, trying to keep a friendly tone, though his mind was furiously working on what agency was going to show up.

"Yes, you are correct. This isn't uncommon, but I will not divulge more than that information at this time. There is a friend of mine that does me favors from time to time. He wishes to speak with you regarding the event you witnessed earlier. Are you adverse to staying here until he arrives? It would make things easier for everyone involved if you did so." he asked the man, taking the cup of tea that Tenchi had given him.

Bravo nodded to Tenchi as he placed the cup in front of him, waiting for the man to finish speaking before picking up the cup with both hands and taking a sip of the hot liquid, thinking about his response to the request. 'Not that it's really a request, and it's a LONG swim back to Cali.' he thought as he swallowed. Still holding the cup, he met the older man's oddly colored eyes, nodding slowly as he did. "I've been through this before, only not for anything remotely resembling this. Yeah, I'll stick around and wait for your friend. Can I ask you a question though?" he told the man, waiting for him to nod before asking the question.

"Does this have anything to do with the Seto Bridge incident?" he asked casually, biting back a smile as Tenchi's eyes widened at the question. 'Bingo, now it makes sense why they kept calling us off certain leads.' he thought triumphantly.

Katsuhito calmly regarded the man, his face and eyes betraying nothing at the question. "I'm afraid that I had nothing to do with that particular event. I'm sure that my friend will be able to answer your questions to a satisfactory conclusion." he told Jay, taking another sip of his cup of tea.

"Remind me never to play poker with you, alright?" Jay chuckled at the man's seemingly unflappable demeanor. "So, what can you tell me then? Besides that you have ET visiting you guys for a weekend of fun and sun?" he joked with the man, trying to garner what information he could before the official party line showed up.

"Tell me sir, have you enjoyed your visits to the shrine?" he asked quietly, the subject change obvious and polite.

Raising his eye at the man, he then looked over to Tenchi and could see his slight look of confusion over the question as well. "Actually, yes I have. Immensely so to tell the truth. I told Tenchi earlier that this is the first place in a long time that I've felt at peace, and call me Bravo or Jay please. I wasn't an officer, I used to work for a living." he told the older man with a wink, using the old NCO joke.

Katsuhito nodded slightly to the request, "Very well then Jay, I am glad to hear that you have enjoyed your visit. It is exactly for reasons like those that you have stated that I cannot and will not answer your question. I have spent many a year here, making sure that this holy and peaceful place wasn't turned into a tourist trap." he explained, giving a warm smile to the man's chagrin expression.

Bravo smiled and hung his head slightly, "Right, gotcha. I'm sorry to have pressed you on that." he told the older man, lifting his face back up to the others. "So, what do we talk about until the suit gets here?" he asked, leaving it open for the man to direct the conversation to more familiar ground.

Tenchi sat and regarded the verbal jousting the two men were having, realizing that his grandfather had masterfully answered a question without truly answering it while keeping everyone's dignity intact. 'I'm really not cut out to be a prince.' he thought quietly, wondering if he could ever be as tactful as his grandfather. The thought pushing his decision further down the line of who he choose and why.

"Why not tell me a bit about yourself Jay? It is rare that we get such visitors to our shrine and I would enjoy hearing what paths have led you to us." asked the man, setting his cup down on the table, regarding his guest intently.

Shrugging, Bravo smiled, "Well, I've told Tenchi some of it already. If you don't mind hearing some of the stuff again?" he asked the young man, looking over at him.

"Oh no, please go ahead." Tenchi told him politely, waving it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok, well, I guess my story really starts about 18 years or so ago, back when I first joined the Army." he began, leaning back and trying to relax as he gave the men a condensed version of the paths his life had taken to get him to this point.

"I ended up joining the Special Operations, the best of the best if you will. Not like the movies where they're all super tough and unkillable like Rambo, we were just a bunch of guys that had specialized training and a desire to do what was necessary to get the job done." he said, smiling derisively at the common notions of what Special Ops really was.

"You see, when you live and breath in close quarters with 11 other people for so long, they become like your brothers. Closer than family in a lot of cases, because of what you see and do. You can't just sit down and tell someone about the time you went someplace and watched several of your buddies get gunned down while you tried to get them out. Most people don't know what to say to something like that. So, we got a kinda of elitist mentality, and yeah we did do a lot of things that most soldiers don't, so that only added to the reputation." Jay said, his eyes focusing on faces of his friends, some long passed.

Tenchi regarded the man with sympathy, seeing the far away look he had as he tried to explain his lifestyle. He spoke honestly, not mincing words or apologizing for the way he thought, something that impressed Tenchi for it's rarity.

"Anyways, there was a couple of missions that went really bad and I lost 6 of my best friends. They never got the recognition for their actions, in fact, only those of us that knew them really mourned them. It's not that we did what we did for recognition, but rather for those guys next to you. You go out time and again, risking everything, not for country and all that but for the man sitting next to you. At least that's why I did it, someone had to take a stand and try to make a difference. Only we ended up paying too high a cost for it." he added quietly, picking up the cup on the table and taking a drink to let him emotions get back under control.

As he remastered his emotions, he began to speak again. "So, during this time I'd gotten married to a wonderful woman that loved me for who I was, not what I did. She was the light in my darkness in every sense of the word. I'd always promised to spend more time with her, and after coming back from that last debacle, I gave up my status as a green beret. Went back to the real army so to speak." he told them, giving a faint smile as he mentioned his wife.

"When my time was up, I got out and got in touch with a bunch of other guys I knew back from when I was in. I laid down the starting capital and began a company that provided protection for a cost without questions. I didn't like the whole mercenary thing too much, but the skills I had were rather select, and I wanted to keep them up." Jay said, shrugging as he told the men about the meager beginnings of his company.

"So, here we were, a bunch of veterans running around and playing security guards to the highest bidder and such. Soon, we got other jobs as well. Surveillance, Advisers and even started more than one little school to help local law enforcement. We made A LOT of money, then came the accident." his voice dropping as the pain of that fateful day echoed within his heart and soul.

"My wife and kids were driving out to surprise me at a training seminar I was giving. She hit a patch of black ice and rolled the car. There were no survivors." his face fell as he studiously looked at his cup for a long moment.

"I was lost, depressed beyond words and belief. That's when I started visiting shrines, chapels, holy sites...you name it. I was trying to find purpose or meaning out of life, and that's how I ended up here. We took a contract for your government to do some investigating and while I was here I checked out a bunch of the shrines. Like you said, most were just tourist traps. This place is different, so much so that it's hardly like anyplace I've ever been." he admitted, his eyes watery as he glossed over the darkest period of his life.

Clearing his throat for a moment, he finished his tea and nodded his thanks to Tenchi for immediately refilling glass. "That's why I gave you the money, I wanted to make sure that this place did ok. I wanted to come back here whenever I could, and didn't want it to be like the other places I'd seen, ya know?" he asked, giving the men a crooked smile. "Money don't mean much when you've got nobody to share life with. It should never be the driving influence of your life, simply the means to provide for your family, because a family and loved ones ARE the reason of having life." he said with conviction, smiling a bit more openly with the statement.

Katsuhito had sat in silence as he listened to the man's story, nodding his understanding at what he'd said. "You have seen much for one so young. It seems that you have found your purpose after all, the meaning of your life. It is good to see that you still look for the good in the world, too many would have fallen from the path faced with such adversity." he told Jay, his eyes hooded as he spoke, his voice showing a deep compassion and empathy.

Bravo regarded the man for a moment, a curious expression on his face as he did. "I'm not sure of that exactly, I mean I still feel lost and adrift." he told the man, unsure of how he could have found his direction and purpose while he still felt the way he did.

"You have found solace in the people around you, providing for them. Whether it be protection, comfort, money, information or what have you. You derive your strengths by providing a path for others to follow, usually without the hardships you've faced. It is the loss of those close to you that has clouded your sight. You did nothing wrong my friend, their deaths were not a punishment. They would not want you to stand idle as the world revolves without you, lost in your path. Take strength from the time you had with them and the memories you carry." he advised the man, who was now blinking rapidly at the emotionally comforting words the old man had given him.

Jay nodded dumbly, unable to speak through the emotions that had formed the knot in his throat. With simple elegance the man had pierced the veil of self-pity he'd been wallowing in, showing him things from a different light. His wife's face and smile washed through his mind, her personality and fire bringing a wistful smile to his face. 'She'd kick my ass all the way back to Detroit for acting like this.' he thought, remembering how often she'd verbally slammed him for acting exactly like he was now.

A light knock on the door brought everyone's attentions from the table. "Come in." said Katsuhito, looking over as the door slide open to reveal a man dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie.

His hair was cut short and combed to the left, his face was neutral as he regarded the occupants of the office. He quickly stepped into the office and slid the door shut behind him. Extending his hand to the older man, an easy smile on his face as they shook like old friends. "Katsuhito, it's good to see you again, though I wish they were under better circumstances." the man known as Tatsuo said to his friend.

"Indeed, though I have a feeling this meeting will be much better than initially thought." replied the old shrine keeper, releasing the man's hand. Extending an arm towards where Jay sat, he introduced the two of them.

Jay nodded as he took his feet, openly regarding the man suspiciously, he reeked of government, usually a bad thing for a man in his line of work.

Tatsuo looked at the man before him, noting the coiled tension of his body as he gauged him, sighing internally as he did. "I know you would like some answers, but this isn't the place Mr. Wallock." he told the man.

Jay's eyes widened slightly as the man used his true last name, then nodded slightly in recognition of the man's skills and network. "I see that you know about me then." he responded cautiously.

"Yes, you have been noted on several levels for your investigative skills as well as your ethics. You come well recommended from those you work for." making a veiled reference to the man's work with the various government agencies in the recent past.

Giving the man a crooked smile, Jay shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes our reputation precedes us." he chuckled. Sighing, he folded his arms across his chest, "So, where you wanna do this?" he asked bluntly.

Bowing slightly to the man's question, "I suggest we go to a local office and have our discussion away from certain individuals that perhaps wouldn't understand. Also, I request that you bring in your people from the field. It will save us a lot of time and effort if you cooperate with us on this. None of you are in trouble, it's just a safety precaution on our part. It's better to have one large conversation than several small ones." he asked the man, turning and gesturing to the door.

Shrugging, "Sure, I'll make the call once we hit the road and you tell me where they need to be...or where your people will meet them." Jay agreed, and then turned to Katsuhito.

"Thanks for letting me visit and all." he told the man, bowing to him but not rising immediately. "I'd also like to express my heartfelt thanks for showing me my faults, it's been a while since anyone had been that blunt with me." he added quietly.

Rising finally, he looked over to Tenchi and smiled broadly. "Take care of yourself Tenchi, and keep in touch ok? I'd like to know that you're doing well up here, okay?" he asked, extending his hand to the young man.

Tenchi smiled in response, grasping the man's hand, "Sure thing Jay, it's been a pleasure having you. Maybe next time we'll have a better conversation and no events to interrupt your visit." he said, watching as Jay and Tatsuo walked from the office.

Looking back to his grandfather, the young man cocked his head to the side, "Grandpa, who was that guy?" he asked, wondering what just transpired.

Katsuhito smiled faintly as he knelt once more in front of the table, "Over the years I've acquired a few contacts with various governments to ensure not only the secrecy of my presence here but to keep the illusion going. That man was one of them, he specializes in hiding the nature of our visitors from the general public." he explained, then opened his eyes and gave Tenchi a harsh stare as the man started to ask another question. "Enough of that for now Tenchi, you need not know the extent of the contacts at this time." he told him firmly, nodding as he saw that Tenchi wasn't going to ask any more questions.

"Now then, let's return to the house. It seems that my father has interests of seeing you on this visit to evaluate your training and progress. I expect you not to disappoint me by being distracted should he ask for a demonstration." he said, picking up the tea servings and placing them near the small sink in the office.

The younger man helped his grandfather with the cups, then walked slightly behind him as they made their way back down to the house and the unexpected guests that had arrived.

 **Outside the Masaki Home...**

Zee floated past the windows, observing the royal family of Jurai interact with residents of the house. 'This is unexpected.' he thought with frustration, seeing the object of his desires sitting idly on a beam over the room that held the king and queens.

His somber features set into a look of determination, taking one last note of the occupants before fading back to his dimensional home. 'Patience, Patience.' he thought to himself as he disappeared.

 **Meanwhile, inside the Masaki home...**

"Ayeka, is Ryo-oh functional once more?" asked Azusa as he relaxed in one of the chairs in the living room. Sasami and Misaki were in the kitchen preparing a light snack for them, the sound of laughter floated into the room from the mother and daughter. Funaho sat next to Washu, sipping on a large glass of iced tea, observing her husband carefully, still trying to understand what could have motivated him to journey back to earth.

"Yes father, Ryo-oh is fully operational though we have little use for him at this time. Still it is a comfort to have him back." replied his daughter to the question, smiling lightly as she spoke.

Washu smiled at Ayeka, "Yes, we were able to use an exact replicant of a Jurai nursery that was located on the Souja to hasten the germination period and growth cycles of Ryo-oh" she explained with a happy expression. "He's as good as new!" she cackled with glee, causing more than one of the room's occupants to look at her with consternation, their eyes wide.

"Ahem...yes, what Ms. Washu has said is correct. I've taken my ship out for testing of it's systems and to ensure that nothing was lost from the memory cores. He passed with flying colors on all levels." Ayeka said, her voice showing the pride of her personal ship that had been with her for so long.

"That is excellent news Ayeka. I do however, have something in mind for Ryo-Oh. I'm sure you've seen the new generation of Tree ships that accompanied us here. I would like for you to return to Jurai with Ryo-Oh and receive the upgrade as well. I would feel better if your ship took part in this, given the current unrest that has been rumbling throughout the council lately." he told her, looking at her over the rim of his glass.

Ayeka blinked a few times at his request, "Certainly Father, but I have a question." she responded finally, not liking the idea of having to return to Jurai. "How long should this update take?" she asked him, holding her own glass rather tightly.

"Less then a month. There are already several shells ready and awaiting a tree to activate them. Even with travel times, you could be back to earth within 2 months time." he told her nonchalantly, as if the amount of time was negligible.

Ayeka just managed to hide the look of shock by taking a rather large drink of her tea."

"Two months princess? That won't take much time for you at all, you'll be back before you know it. Need some help packing? The sooner you leave the sooner you get back and all." Came the voice of Ryoko from above, an innocent smile on her face that belied the goading look in her eyes.

With an effort of will Ayeka just managed not to shatter the glass in her hand at the taunts from her rival. "You stay out of the Ryoko!" she snarled at the woman who had materialized next to her as she glared daggers at the woman. "You just want me to leave so that you can have Lord Tenchi all to yourself!" he accused her, her eyes flashing in anger.

Ryoko laughed gaily at the accusation, but didn't deny it. "Of course princess, you're just jealous that it's you that has to leave and not me." She taunted, smiling widely to show her fangs.

The ruling members of Jurai looked on with a form of mystified shock, going from the face of one woman to the other. "This is no way for ladies to behave." Said the stern voice of Azusa, giving both of them the stare that had subjugated many an unruly person that came before the throne. His left eye twitched mightily as the two friends ignored him.

"I simply will not allow it Ryoko, I will not allow you to throw yourself at him without someone here to chaperon you." Ayeka shouted, slamming her glass on the table and taking her feet.

"Yeah right your royal pain in the ass! Like you've got only pure intentions for him either." countered Ryoko, jumping to her feet and leaning close to the woman.

"LADIES!" shouted the king, coming to his feet as he yelled at the two bickering women. He could easily sense the both of them powering up for what he was sure to be a rather violent confrontation.

Ayeka and Ryoko looked over to the man, both giving him a surprised look at the interference into their argument.

"This is unseemly for a princess to be bickering like this Ayeka! As for you Ryoko…" challenged the king, giving them a harsh look from one to the other.

A cry from the upstairs silenced everyone as the shouting that was going on awakened Mayuka. "Now look what you did." Said Ryoko, giving the interloping king an irritated look before teleporting out to sooth the upset infant.

Azusa's eyes went wide with the remark by the former pirate, his left eye once more twitching. "What is that?" he asked quietly, looking at Ayeka for information as to the identity of the infant, pointing to the stairs where the cry was coming from.

"That is Lord Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka." She told her father simply, then winced slightly as she saw the color rising in the man's face.

"He. Has. A. Daughter?" he asked, iterating each word with emphasis, the twitch growing stronger as he spoke.

Sasami and Misaki had stepped back into the room shortly after Azusa had begun to shout at the two women. Hearing the tone in his voice, Sasami's innocent eyes went wide, her mouth opening in shock. Misaki was torn between finding the aforementioned baby, all babies are cute, and giving her husband a disapproving glare at the tone he used with her daughter. She settled for a mix between the two, so she glared at him while she walked closer to the stairs to intercept the baby and properly show it the affection all children deserved.

"Yes father, Tenchi has a daughter and her name is Mayuka." Sasami told the man, wiping her hands on the apron she wore, a smile replacing the look of shock she'd worn. "She's really cute!" she added, seeing Ryoko slowly walking down the stairs with the giggling infant in her arms.

Funaho, seeing her sister/wife edging closer to the woman descending the stairs, subtly moved to just behind the woman and firmly grasped the back of her kimono she wore, bracing herself to the archway to the kitchen with her other hand.

As if on cue, Misaki lurched forwards, her eyes wide with excitement at seeing the gorgeous little girl in the arms of Ryoko. She forward progress pulled up short as she reached the end of Funaho's grasp, though she still reached her arms forwards towards the child.

"It's ok little Mayuka, the big ugly man won't be shouting anymore." Said the woman with a singsong voice as she walked carefully by the straining queen and headed towards the couch. Giving the king a stern look as she sat down, she turned her expression back to the child and made a string of funny faces to her, eliciting a giggle from her.

Washu's face broke into a warm smile as she heard her daughter use the term of endearment with Mayuka, her eyes showing the emotion that she felt for the woman. The expression was quickly hidden as she saw the depths of anger the king held for Ryoko, the twitching eye, redness of the face and jerking fingers of his right hand as he'd listened to her talk to the child. ::Ryoko, I don't think you should insult him again, I don't think he's too tightly wrapped at the moment:: she warned Ryoko via the mental link

::Got that already, if he makes a move towards me I'll teleport up to the roof:: she answered quickly, showing her mother her intended escape route from the angry monarch.

"With WHO did the boy have this child with?" demanded the king, ignoring the expression from his wives as he turned back to Ayeka. His face was a mask of controlled anger as he took a step closer to Ayeka, who in turn took a step back.

"Well, you see father, it's kind of funny really…" Ayeka stammered, looking to Misaki for help dealing with her irate father.

Misaki had glanced around at Funaho, and both women nodded to each other. Letting go of her kimono, the two queens walked over to stand beside the king, both had their arms folded across their chests as they glared at him.

"Excuse me husband, but I believe that there are better ways to inquire about the parentage of a child then by yelling at your daughter." Came the calm voice of Funaho, taking the rational road while letting the blood mother to the girls take the emotional route.

"Azusa Jurai, if you don't change your tone this instant with your daughter you will be sorely pressed to take the throne for several weeks when we get back home!" the loving mother of the girls said, her voice soft though it carried the harsh steel of intent behind the words.

The king regarded his wives as if they'd lost their minds, "What is the meaning of this? Did not you hear that…that BOY has a child? He is unwed for Tsunami's sake! Who has he disgraced and what's to stop him from disgracing our children?" he asked them, turning his ire from the elder princess.

"HEY! I'll have you know that Tenchi doesn't have a disgraceful bone in his body! He wouldn't hurt anyone like that, his daughter was made by a demon using one of his hairs so don't go thinking that he's just out for a good time with any of us." Shot back Ryoko, turning the baby to her side as she shifted on the couch as if to protect her from the sight of the king.

Washu's eyes closed and her face scrunched up at the statement Ryoko just gave, ::Ok, time to leave Ryoko:: she said to her daughter, wondering how quickly she could get both her and the child to her lab before the king's head exploded.

The king's eyes widened until the whites of his eyes could be seen around the iris's as he turned to face the woman that had dared to speak with him in such a manner. "This child has the blood of Jurai AND that of a DEMON in him?" he asked her incredulously, stabbing an accusing finger at the innocent in her arms.

Ayeka, easily seeing that her father was about to have one of his famous tirades, stepped between them, trying to protect her friend and the child from the onslaught. "I can explain it to you father if you will listen, it's not what it sounds like I can assure you." she said, gone was the nervousness she'd displayed earlier.

His eyes took a moment to send recognition for the woman that had stepped between him and the one that had disrespected him. Locking onto his daughter's eye's, he could see the strength hidden there as she faced him and his anger. A distant part of his mind was proud of her for stepping in to stand up to him, though it was quiet compared to the storm of anger he was feeling at the moment.

Tenchi and his grandfather happened to open the door just at that moment, both men smiling as the walked into the deathly silence of the room, smiles fading as the tension was palpable. "Hello your majesties, it's good to see you again." Tenchi told the royal family, bowing as he did.

Katsuhito knew that expression on his fathers face, having faced it numerous times before he had left Jurai over 700 years ago. He looked around the room and could see the strain of tension on the women's face, along with the anger on Ryoko's as she held Mayuka. 'He's learned of Tenchi's daughter.' he thought, not liking the turn of events that had transpired while he was away.

Azusa slowly spun to regard the boy that he now despised to the point of being passionate. "You! Boy! You have brought a demon child into your home?" he asked, his voice sharp as he demanded the answers from him.

The young man blinked in surprise, his face showing the shock at being addressed like that especially over his daughter. "Huh? She's not a demon child! Well...she's part demon, but it's not her fault!" he finally managed to say back, his face losing the shock and going defensive that he'd insult his child.

Katsuhito stepped past the young man, laying a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder as he passed. "Father, if there is blame to be had, it should rest on me. The demon that created this child was one that I met on Jurai some years ago, and became obsessed with me due to my gift to her of a berry and stating that I would meet her again at the Startica Festival. It was her intent to harm me through killing Tenchi but she was defeated and killed by him in the dimension of darkness. We had learned that Mayuka was her creation and held no malice towards any of us, so she could not be blamed for the events. When the chance was open to give her an opportunity at life with a family that would love her, Tenchi decided it was for the best to do so. Everyone here agreed with that decision." he told his father, his facial expression neutral as he looked into the man's angry eyes.

Azusa's lips all but disappeared as he pressed them together, his eyes closed as he tried to grasp what his son had just told him. Taking a deep breath that did little to ease the anger and embarrassment he'd received by that demon pirate and his own family. Opening his eyes, he glared at the man that had all but deserted his responsibilities so many years ago, and now had the audacity to inform him that a demon was in the royal bloodline. "Yosho, you have disgraced this family enough. I must take my leave of you now, to regain my composure and think of what this means to the royal family." he said tersely, all but shoving past the man and standing before the boy that he hated. "As for you boy..." he said quietly, his voice dangerous, "We will have a discussion about where your priorities lie in the near future." he told him, his eye boring into Tenchi's chocolate brown ones.

Tenchi didn't glance away at the man's hard stare, nor did he glare back at the man, he simply looked at the man, his face expressionless.

Seeing that the boy wouldn't respond to the obvious threat, he sneered at him then turned to look at his wives. "I'm returning to my ship now. You both will accompany me." he said, his tone one that would brook no argument.

Unless of course, you happened to be the queens of Jurai. "We will be along shortly Azusa, we must introduce ourselves to Mayuka. She is family after all." said Funaho, not looking at her husband as she walked over and sat next to Ryoko.

Misaki just glared at the man for insulting what was obviously an adorable child like that, then followed her sister/wife to the couch where she leaned forwards and smiled happily at the baby in the woman's arms.

The man was practically shaking with rage as he spun back and gave a look that would make a mountain vaporize to the boy in front of him, then stalked from the house.

Katsuhito's shoulders slumped slightly as he turned and gave Tenchi a comforting look, "It will be fine Tenchi, he will calm down shortly." he informed the boy, smiling as he did. He could see and sense the discomfort in the boy, but his face showed no fear at standing up to the king.

Sasami's face was horrified at the actions of her father as she rushed to the side of her mother, burying her face into the woman's side. "Mommy! Is he gonna be mad at all of us?" she asked, her voice muffled by the close proximity of her mother.

Misaki smiled down at her youngest daughter, her hand coming to rest on the top of her head, "No my Sasami, he's just in a bad mood because of the surprise. You know how he gets about being the last to learn about something." she reassured Sasami, running her hand over the girls head.

Looking up at her mother, the girls eye's shimmered slightly while a tentative smile crossed her face as she listened to her mother's words of comfort.

Ayeka moved quietly to the side of her sister, resting her hand on the slender shoulder. "I've never seen father so angry before." she said quietly, finding and meeting her mother's eyes.

The look Misaki gave her older daughter was a more serious one then the reassuring look she'd given Sasami. It spoke to Ayeka of the seriousness of the girl's father and his anger over the situation.

Tenchi walked over to the queen's smiling tentatively as he did, unsure that he too had angered them. His fear was quickly pushed aside as Misaki wrapped both arms around him and crushed him to her chest. "It's so good to see you again Tenchi!" she exclaimed happily, much to the displeasure of both Ayeka and Ryoko, though neither were willing to speak up about it lest they too got pulled into her crushing arms.

Funaho smiled softly at the young man, touching her sister/wife on the shoulder to release the poor boy before his supply of oxygen ran out. "Yes, it's good to see that you are well Tenchi. It seems that your family has grown since the last we've been here however." she said quietly, never losing the smile as she gave him a hug as well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't told you all about Mayuka your highness." he apologized for the omission of the newest member to the family.

"It's quite alright Tenchi. She is beautiful." Funaho reassured the young man, turning her gaze back to Mayuka still playing in the arms of Ryoko.

Misaki, having released Tenchi, was now reaching her arms forwards to try and take the baby from the arms of the woman on the couch, while Ryoko eyed her warily. Seeing the nod from Tenchi, the cyan haired woman reluctantly handed over the child to the overly eager queen.

Misaki's face beamed with contentment as she held the baby, while the baby grew fascinated by the woman's long hair that was swinging just within range of her little grasping fingers. Ryoko started to say something, then smiled slightly and leaned back into the couch, waiting for the fun to begin.

Mayuka finally got her hands on the hair and gave a happy yank so that she could put her newest prize into her mouth to truly evaluate it. Misaki simply smiled and leaned closer allowing the baby to have her drooling fun with her hair, causing Ryoko to give the woman a tight stare of surprise.

Katsuhito walked over to where the family was gathered, stopping next to the still seated Washu, the knowing smile still on his face. "It would appear as if things are going to get rather interesting over the next few days." he said idly, looking over at the women as they fussed over the baby.

"So it would appear." was all the genius replied, giving him a questioning look. She slowly stood, giving her daughter a proud smile that was returned to her before walking towards the her lab. "Well, I'm going to run some more tests. Call me when it's time to eat." she said over her shoulder, walking into the portal.

Tenchi smiled at the woman as she walked by, "Okay little Washu." he told her, taking a healthy step back as he saw that Misaki was handing over the baby to Funaho.

Sasami grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her back towards the kitchen, "C'mon mommy! We've still got to finish up." she said, tugging her into the kitchen.

"Ok Sasami, but I'm afraid that we'll have to leave shortly after to go and sooth your father's ego." she replied, smiling widely at her daughter's enthusiasm.

Funaho took a seat on the couch next to Ryoko, speaking softly to Mayuka as she did. She smiled over to Ryoko, "It's good to see that she is so loved here. You girls have done a wonderful job with her." she said to the woman, causing her to blush with the praise.

Katsuhito took a seat on the opposite couch, regarding his mother with a tender look as she doted on the child, feeling slightly better for confronting his father over the child. "All of the children here have taken it upon themselves to help in the rearing of Mayuka. Though she is Tenchi's by blood, she has been mothered by all the women here." he confirmed, 'Some more than others though.' he thought, seeing the protective look Ryoko gave the baby.

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and change my clothes before we eat." announced Tenchi, taking the opportunity to sluice some of the sweat and grime he'd gathered during the workout and chores he'd done earlier.

Ryoko gave the man a private smile as he met her eyes briefly, only slightly surprised to see that he gave her one in return before walking up the stairs to his room.

Ayeka looked over at Ryoko as Tenchi disappeared up the stairs, her face showing concern, "Ryoko, we still need to discuss my leaving with my parents and your actions while I am gone." she said, her tone having no sign of the antagonism from earlier.

Ryoko gave the woman a surprised glance, but smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Ayeka, we've got time. Besides, with everything that just happened you don't even know that you're leaving." she told her friend, waving off her concerns.

Funaho regarded the two normally bickering women with good humor as she met her son's look of amusement. "Ayeka, I'm afraid that your father is correct on having you upgrade Ryo-Oh. There are several political maneuverings going on within the council about you and Sasami gone missing for so long. You will have to return to Jurai with us, if for nothing else then to cement your position as crowned princess." she said quietly, so as not to disturb the baby that was busily trying to devour her fingers while looking at everyone in the room.

Ayeka stiffened for moment, but nodded slightly, "I understand aunty, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Perhaps you could reason with father?" she asked, not wanting to have to deal with her father with his ego so wounded.

Funaho sighed, "Your mother and I will do our best, my only request to you would be not to antagonize him further while we're here. I'm sure things will work out." she tried to assure the girl, though she didn't feel very assured that Azusa was going to be reasonable.

Funaho remembered with all too chilling clarity of his anger over the attack on Jurai that Ryoko had perpetrated so many years prior. To have him realize that a demon was now in relative line to the throne hadn't set well with him. 'No, I'll have to keep an eye on him for a few days until he sorts out his anger.' she thought to herself, wondering what direction or form the anger would manifest in the ruler of the empire.

 **Outpost Discovery Six, Outer rim...**

The outpost was small, only manned by a team of 20 soldiers and scientists of Jurai. Their sole function was to gather information on celestial bodies that had made their way into their sector for research and documentation. It was placed upon a lifeless planetoid, protected by a biodome that stood more then 30 meters off the surface and covered 200 square meters. They were self sufficient, growing what food they need and powered by two young Jurian trees.

The lone guard stifled a yawn as he watched his sensors sweep across the specified path, finding nothing more interesting then cosmic dust and debris. "Another glorious day here in paradise." he muttered with a dejected tone.

Turning his attentions back to the book he'd brought with him, he tapped the button to activate the automatic alerts should something larger than a loaf of bread cross into proximity with them. Setting his feet up on the counter, he leaned back in the overstuffed watch chair, opening the book and unfolding the creased corner, quickly losing himself in the exploits of heroes on grandiose quests.

A shudder shook the decking under him, pulling his gaze from the book back to the screens before him. They showed nothing, even as another stronger tremor shook the decking once more. Slowly he brought his legs off the counter and leaned forwards, dropping the book back to the floor below. His fingers found the panel that would signal for the duty officer to arrive, hovering over it only a moment as a third and much more violent and powerful tremor seemed to shake the very building his was in. The man's fingers slammed down on the button alerting not only the duty officers but the Reaction Force that would deal with emergencies.

His eyes never left the screens, though they still proclaimed that nothing had entered the sector, causing a look of concern to cross his face. A glimmer of movement came from the corner of his eye. Jerking his head to the porthole that looked out onto the docking area he could see a large dark shape scuttling across the finger like aperture. He took his feet and walked to the window, shielding out the light with his hands so that he might better see what was going on out there. With a shock, the dome itself shook as a large form blocked his view as something landed right atop the portal.

Stumbling back, klaxons blared into existence as the dome suffered from several breaches, his eyes though never left the portal as two long sharp objects pushed their way through the supposed armored dome with relative ease.

As the decompression started, the man hastily crab crawled back from the thing that was forcing it's way into the darkened room. He was only aware of screams of horror followed by pain on a subconscious level as a nightmarish creature crawled through the rent in the dome. Finally the man found his voice, in time to scream as his death launched itself atop of him.

A short time later...

The creatures slowly devoured the trees, draining them of their life force and power before consuming the physical bodies themselves. Others were crawling across the ruins of the outpost, seemingly at random to devour both organic and non-organic material at a phenomenal rate. The faint light that the dying sun provided the planetoid was obscured by a large object that began to plummet to the ruined surface.

 **Planet Jurai...**

Miko Tudeo stood before the remaining council members, his face a mix of honor and humility. "I do not deserve this honor my peers, but I will take up this mantle for what is best for Jurai. We must move quickly to secure what gains we've made before the royal family returns and tries to press us into submission once more." he told them, his arms extended from his sides as he turned and met each members eyes.

His clothing was more elaborate then the last meeting they'd had, including a finely detailed cape that held the colors of his house more prominent then the royal colors. This was a distinction that didn't go unnoticed by the council, though many thought it appropriate due to the fact that his offspring was just named the defacto king of the Jurian empire should something happen to the current family.

"Come, it is now time for us to find those which are loyal to Jurai and her peoples, and those that blindly follow the king." Miko said, allowing his arms to fall and the cape to descend back down to cover his silk and gold tunic. He walked over to the military council seats, smiling benignly as he did so. "I ask you gentlemen, are things in order within your ranks?" he asked them, his smile fading slightly to show a look of concerned distaste.

The ranking general stood and smiled down at the man that would lead them from the road to ruin that Azusa had placed them on. "Indeed Councilman Tudeo. King Azusa has taken several of the next generation of ships with him, but left the remainder here to be outfitted and tested. Should the King attempt to dislodge this councils judgment, he'll find himself surrounded by the true patriots of the Jurian empire." he told the man, showing the smile he was noted for.

Miko extended his hand and clasped forearms with the man in a comradely way, "I know that it couldn't have been easy to do this my friend but rest assured that in the long run our actions will be remembered as those of men and women that put the good of the empire above their own." he assured the man, his eyes showing the sympathy of a man torn to do what he knew was best, even if it wasn't understood.

Walking back to his seat, he turned with a flourish and sat carefully. "Very good then my friends, it is time we began to expand our borders so that we might secure lands for our peoples to migrate to." he said, motioning for the planners and scientists forwards to debrief the council on what had been laid out many weeks prior.

Miko smiled lightly as he watched his plans explained to the rest of the council, keeping the prideful smile of his success to himself.

 **Outside the council chambers...**

Looking anxiously up and down the corridor, seeing no one approaching, a lone man stole into the hanger. He moved quickly, his main focus on the ship before him as he tried to hide his nervousness by walking quickly. Reaching his destination without incident, he stepped into the main area and made his way towards the control area.

This ship belonged to a lower ranking noble of the house of Jurai, and was in the latter stages of the refit, only waiting for the trial runs to test out it's speed and weapons functionality. Taking the position at the control panel, Doctor Santoma opened the subspace frequency and hastily began to send a message to the queens of what was transpiring. After sending the missive, he checked the area around the ship, still not seeing anyone he slunk out of the ship and headed back towards the main doors.

The doors opened to reveal a well dressed woman standing there, her violet eyes amused as she regarded the man. "Find everything you needed Doctor?" asked Sheia, her hands hooked into the weapons belt she carried. The lithe woman walked towards the man, her shoulder length black hair pulled back into a single ponytail that hung off the side of her head. She ran her fingers up the mans arm as she reached him, then along his shoulder and down the other arm as she circled him predatorily.

"So, did your message get sent out my good man?" she whispered to him, bringing her lips close to the obviously frightened man's ear.

"I...I...uh...don't know what you're referring to." he managed to stutter, trying to keep his composure.

Her laughter was sultry as her rough fingers touched the soft flesh on the side of his neck, "Oh come now, I'm sure you can lie better than that." she chided him, locking her stunning eyes to his, raising an eyebrow in suggestion.

The man found himself blinking at the forward nature of the woman, "Who are you?" he asked quietly, unsure of who she was and how she knew him.

Her smile was almost apologetic, "I'm sorry my dear Doctor, but you'll just have to wait for that information. In the mean time however, perhaps I can show you the reason you should have simply answered my questions." she said to him, her eyes hardening as he watched.

Three men dressed in similar clothing to hers, a style he didn't immediately recognize, walked into the bay behind her. None of the men looked particularly thrilled at him being in such close quarters with the woman before him.

"Take him to our quarters and explain to him the reasons he should have cooperated." she ordered the three men, who then moved forwards and seized the man's arms, the third driving a rugged fist into the man's nose, crumpling him in the firm grasp of the two men. Supporting the dead weight of the unconscious and bleeding man, they dragging him from the room.

"Keep him alive, we'll need him later on. I'll be there shortly." she ordered over her shoulder as the men walked away. Moving with confidence she approached the ship the man had just come from, climbing aboard and heading for the control room.

Pulling up the logs, she smiled to herself seeing the information that was displayed. Reaching down to her wrist, she activated the communicator there, "They've taken the bait, prepare to receive some guests." she said closing the link and walking back towards the doors. Moving towards the guest suites her and her people had been given by their new employers, she nodded in greeting to the people she passed in the halls, enjoying the look of surprise they gave her.

 **Royal Tree Ship Jurian Prime...**

Azusa sat quietly in his room aboard his ship, his mind still fuming over the incident that had taken place. "A demon. He's raising the child of a demon." He muttered, shaking his head as if to throw off the distaste of such a notion. He stood quickly, pacing across the expanse of the room, his eyes focused on the carpet before him.

The actions of his wives bothered him, though they were not totally unexpected. One of the reasons he loved them so was because of their caring and protective nature as well as their strength of character. "This will be bothersome, though in the end it will be for the best. I will be able to rid myself of that boy and eliminate any and all claims he has to the throne in one fell swoop." He said, pausing briefly in his pacing as he considered his actions once more. This wasn't the way he'd intended it to go, but it was an opportunity that was not to be squandered.

The door to his quarters opened and his wives swept in, both giving him fierce stares as they walked in unison to where he was standing. "You've got some explaining to do Azusa." Said Funaho, her normally calm voice edged with anger.

Misaki's face spoke volumes for the beautiful woman, her mouth set into a grimace, eyebrows pulled tightly together and eyes flashing with anger. Her normal pallor was lost to the pink hues that told him she was pissed beyond words with him.

"I've got nothing of the sort Funaho. He has voluntarily chosen to raise the offspring of that bears both the genetic material of his and that of a demon. Need I remind you what happened the LAST time a demon set foot upon Jurian soil? Or did you both forget that she too resides with this boy. If there is explaining to be done it needs to come from him in regards to the company this boy decides to keep." He said calmly, his hands on his hips as he squared off against his wives.

"She is nothing more than a baby Azusa! Surely even you can see that she's too innocent to be blamed for her parentage. Besides that, they seem to be doing a remarkable job in bringing her up. Even your own daughters are taking a hand in helping her to be raised as a loving being. You should give her a chance before you simply eliminate her worth because of parentage." Misaki said, her voice full of cold rage as she walked closer to her husband.

Azusa calmly looked into her eyes, his face showing no expression at the tirade he'd received. "Be that as it may, it still isn't proper for the crown princesses to be raising a creature that was born of darkness. No, I will not hear any more of your arguments, either of you!" he said, holding up a hand and giving them a firm stare. "That boy's decision has put the throne of Jurai in a very delicate position. We now have the child of a DEMON that has a viable claim to the throne. Our people are skittish enough as it is, the last thing we need right now is to have this information made available." He said, turning from his wives and approaching the small decanter of wine he kept in his room.

He poured himself a glass as he sought to control his anger, he couldn't afford to lose that in a fight with both Funaho and Misaki at the moment. "Would either of you like a glass, it's from our private stock." He asked without looking back at the women. Hearing nothing, he shrugged and picked up the glass he'd poured for himself.

He took a sip before turning to look at the now visibly irate women. "Both of you know as well as I the political maneuvering going on within the council. They are becoming bold since the departure of our daughters, we needn't give them any more excuses to speak out against us." He reasoned with them, his tone noticeably calmer.

Funaho stepped forwards, "The people are loyal to you Azusa, and to our daughters. They will not rise up against us." She told her husband firmly, clasping her hands before her.

"It's not the people that have my concerns my wife." He said quietly, giving her a look that showed his deep concern about the rivals on Jurai.

Misaki shook her head, "You needn't worry so deeply Azusa, and our troops are loyal to the throne until the last breath in their collective body. They would not support an action to remove us or our daughters from power." She added confidently.

Azusa smiled indulgently at them, appreciating the efforts and arguments they were giving. "Our daughters very futures are threatened so long as they remain here on Earth. They need to be seen by our people taking active roles in the governing of our empire, not playing nurse maid to some half breed demon child." He said, taking a rather large drink of the burgundy wine in his glass.

Funaho's eyes narrowed at the slight he'd given Mayuka, "How dare you! Our son is a so called half breed." She said dangerously to the man she thought she understood.

Misaki's eyes watered at the shame she'd felt for her sister/wife, Yosho was a good and honorable man. "You would call one that comes from your own line a half breed?" she asked quietly, seeing his expression she turned her back on him.

"I would call one of questionable birth such yes. Yosho is my son, but by his own actions has deserted our peoples for some foolish dream on this backwater world. The slight was meant towards a daughter not born of love or marriage, but of convenience. She was created, not born." He told them, growing frustrated with the circular arguments he found himself in.

"We will spend another day or two with them and then we shall depart, WITH our daughters. I will have no arguments from either of you on this matter. They are members of the royal family with responsibilities to uphold. It's time that they grew up and faced them." He told them, glaring at them as if in challenge.

"They will hate you for taking them from the home they've come to love. Are you prepared to deal with that my king?" asked Funaho, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she used the honorific title.

"Ayeka loves that boy, more then she did your son Azusa. Would you so easily step on her hearts desire just to satisfy your ego and injured honor?" came the icy cool voice of Misaki, her eyes matching her tone.

Azusa ground his teeth together at them, "There is no way I will allow her to marry that boy, not unless he disowns that demon child of his. I will not accept her now or ever." He said through his teeth.

Misaki looked at the man like he'd just killed the child, she turned suddenly and left the room without another word spoken.

Funaho saw the look of pain her sister/wife had, knowing how much she loved those around her and that the king's remark had cut deeply into her sense of right and wrong. Glaring over to Azusa, she shook her head, "You're acting a fool Azusa. If you do this know that it will be without the support of either of your wives." She said, drawing her line on the issue, fully determined to defend this to the end.

"Your support isn't required Funaho. Only your obedience." He told her quietly, the words hurting him but he too needed to do as he saw fit.

The woman's eyes closed momentarily, "I see. Then if you would permit me my king?" she asked him, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Leave me." He told her, hating himself for what had just happened, but hating Tenchi all the more. 'One day you'll pay for this boy.' He promised himself as he watched he wives leave the room in anger.

 **Masaki home…**

As the night drew to a close, the regular residents of the house settled into the living room to unwind and watch some TV. Mihoshi still hadn't returned from her rendezvous with the support ship near Jupiter, and Nobuyuki had decided to stay at this apartment in the city. Ayeka and Sasami sat on the couch with each other, smiling and laughing at the antics of the animated characters on the screen.

Tenchi meanwhile sat across from them, not concentrating on what was on the screen but on the confrontation he'd had with the Jurian King earlier. 'Why would anyone blame May for something that's not her fault?' he kept asking himself, unsure of the reasons behind the man's anger at both him and his daughter.

Ryoko regarded everyone below from her high vantage point on the beam, seeing the look of distraction on Tenchi's face as he wrestled with what the king had said to him. Her heart ached watching him try to deal with the prejudice, knowing exactly how it felt for people to hate you for things beyond your control. Sighing she took another sip of the sake she'd brought up there with her. She didn't really feel much like drinking, truth be told she simply wanted to drift off to sleep and try to forget everything that had been said and done.

Looking back down at the man she loved, she changed her mind, 'I'd love to go down there and hold him, let him know that it's all gonna be ok. It don't matter what that stuffy ass of a king said about Little Mayuka. She's a wonderful little girl that he should be proud of.' She thought, a hint of anger in her still over the way the baby had been addressed by the man.

"I'm going to get some sleep everyone. Good night." Announced Tenchi suddenly, standing as he spoke, giving the women in the room a smile before heading off to his bedroom.

He could hear everyone wish him a good night as well, though it did nothing to ease the man's spirits as he walked to his room. Opening the door, he didn't bother turning on the light, instead walking across the moon lit floor to sit on the side of his bed, looking down to regard his stocking feet. His mind was thankfully blank as he removed his socks then stood and pulled the shirt off his body, tossing it to the hamper on the other side of the room.

He caught sight of Ryoko's mask as he changed, bringing back to mind what he'd intended to tell Ryoko this evening. 'Great, another thing messed up by King Azusa.' He thought with a touch of regret.

He pulled on his pajama bottoms, pushing away the irritation with the man, knowing that it would do no good to dwell on something beyond his control. Sighing lightly, he pulled down the comforter on his bed, but didn't enter into it. Instead, he turned as left his room, quietly creeping across the hall into Mayuka's room.

Looking down on the sleeping girl, memories of the havoc she'd caused when under the control of her demon mother flashed into his mind, as did her words of regret of the actions as she knew her death was imminent. He smiled softly as he pulled the light blanket up over her shoulders, realizing how much the girl really did mean to him. 'She deserves the chance at a normal life where she has people that love her.' He told himself again, happy in his decision to raise her like his own.

A hand on his shoulder almost made him jump out of his skin, and he just managed to stifle a yell of surprise. Whipping his head around he met the small form of Washu smiling up at him deviously.

Crooking her finger at him to follow, she left the baby's room into the hall. Muttering under his breath about her sneaking up on him, he followed her trying to calm the thundering of his heart due to the shock she'd given him.

"You could warn me next time Little Washu." He said to her, frowning as he did.

"Where's the fun in that Tenchi?" she asked him playfully, smiling at him. "I just wanted to say that you handled yourself well today with the king. I was proud the way you stood your ground with your daughter." She whispered to him.

He shrugged off the praise, "Grandpa did more than I did really, I just didn't want him to think that May was nothing more than a demon. He doesn't know her like we do." He said, hiding his eyes as the anger flashed there momentarily.

Washu smiled at the man before, glad to see that some of the steel he showed when facing certain death situations was finally showing in other aspects of his life. "Still, for you not to even flinch as the man glared at you spoke well for you. I just thought you'd like to know that." She told him quietly.

Tenchi's face rose slightly as he smiled his gratitude back at the little genius, "Thanks Little Washu, it means a lot." He said honestly to the woman.

"Anytime Tenchi. Well, I've got experiments to run…unless you'd like to come along and help?" she asked him, giving him a sly smile.

The man blanched visibly at the offer, holding up his hands, "No! Thanks anyways but I'm really beat." He told her, his eyes wide.

She gave him another playful smile, "I was teasing you Tenchi, don't worry about it, okay?" she told him, walking down the stairs.

He watched her go, letting out a sigh of relief as he went back to his room and lay in his bed. He sat there for a long time, staring at the ceiling wondering what surprises would come with the morning.

Ryoko's thoughts were random as the house slowly went quiet as the depths of the night fell across them all. She phased to her room, feeling restless, as if something was just over the horizon. As usual her thoughts drifted to Tenchi, wondering how he was doing with the events that had transpired. 'He did say that I could come to him any night…' she reminded herself, sitting on her futon with her arms wrapped around herself. Sighing, she looked to the door, then back to the window. "I'd better not bother him." She said quietly, floating towards the window while going insubstantial and flowing through it.

She floated to her favorite spot on the roof, only to find it occupied by someone. "Tenchi? What are you doing out here?" she asked, surprise evident on her face and in her voice.

He was lying on his back looking up at the stars, when her voice startled him from his thoughts. Sitting up he smiled at her embarrassedly, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd see what you found so comfortable and peaceful about the roof over my room." He said, chuckling as he raised his right hand to the back of his head.

"Oh…well, did you figure it out?" she asked him, landing lightly next to him while looking up at the stars.

Laughing, "Not really, but then again I'm used to looking at the stars." He said with a shrug. "But it is peaceful up here at night, kinda makes you feel like nothing in the world is wrong." He added, looking down to the forests below them as he listened to the sounds of the night creatures in full symphony.

Ryoko smiled softly, her eyes half closing as he gave his impression of her favorite spot. 'Besides the fact that it puts me close to you.' She mentally added to his list. "Yep, that's one of the reasons I come up here. Let's me get away from everything for a little while." She replied verbally, giving him an appraising look as she turned her head towards him.

Tenchi swallowed nervously, the mask of hers held on the opposite side of his body from her. Slowly he brought it up and set it in his lap so that she could see it.

Her eyes widened as she regarded the object, confusion in her eyes as she narrowed her gaze at him. "Why'd you bring that for?" she asked, her tone more accusing then she'd wanted.

He met her eyes with his own, smiling nervously at the unspoken accusation in her tone. "I did a lot of thinking today and found myself in your cave. It was still in the water where you'd left it." he said, seeing the look of pain in her eyes with the memory.

Talking faster, before he lost what nerve he'd built up, "I remembered you. You used to watch over me, but no one else could see you. You were the one that I ran to when I was hurt or scared, I ran to your cave." He explained, revealing that he did indeed remember albeit vaguely.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she listened to his admission, her own memories of that time the only things that kept her from going insane from the crush of horrible memories she also carried. Nodding, she wiped the tears from her face as he continued to talk.

"Ryoko, I've known how you felt about me for a while…well, mostly anyways." He amended remembering all her seductions in the attempt to get her gems back. "But I never told anyone how I felt about them because I was afraid of losing my family again." He explained, handing her the mask as he spoke. He held her hands as she took it from his hands.

"I didn't really think about how much I was hurting everyone by being so selfish and wanting to keep you girls around. I thought that if I did make a choice that everyone that I didn't chose would either leave or hate me. I didn't want to lose you guys like I did my Mom and Grandma." He told the woman softly, his eyes lowering to the mask she held. The mask appeared to shimmer in a kaleidoscope of colors as his unshed tears filled his eyes.

"It wasn't fair of me to do that to any of you. I'm sorry for that Ryoko, none of you deserved to be kept in limbo like that." He said finally, forcing down his emotions looking back up to her face. The moonlight made her features achingly beautiful only marred by the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to discern if he was telling her he loved her or that he loved Ayeka.

"My Tenchi, I would walk through the fires of hell for you, not expecting a thing from you in return." She whispered brokenly, wanting to show him how much she loved him, despite his perceived shortcomings.

He nodded and smiled at her, though his smile was sad as he could readily see the depth of emotion in her face for him. "Ryoko, I would do the same for you." He told her softly, releasing her hands and reaching up to touch away the falling tears from her face. "And more." He added in a hushed whisper as if afraid of the words.

Her eyes widened with hope, the corners of her mouth slightly turning up even as she cried. 'Could this be it? Could he really be telling me that he loves me?' she thought, her heart tempted to soar to the heavens should he say the words.

Seeing the gentle smile that began to appear on her face, he leaned forwards and placed his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving her golden ones that shimmered in the warm summer night. "I love you Ryoko, I've known you all my life. You've been a part of me for as long as I can remember." He whispered to her, the look he gave her was intense as the admission of the feelings he had for this wonderful and beautiful woman he sat with.

The woman's eyes widened as he finally told her how he felt, then she squeezed them shut as she dropped the mask that had marked her as a demon to the roof. Throwing her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his, finding him willing instead of surprised at the action. Her heart sang as they kissed, she felt his arms slide under hers, pulling her closer to him as the kiss started to deepen. Her tongue gently plied his lips, finally feeling them separate, allowing his tongue to join hers in the first passionate kiss of the boy's life.

His mind spun as he felt his body truly respond to the woman in his arms as he allowed himself to drop the barriers he'd put up to halt her advances prior. She tasted sweet, her breath coming in warm rushes from her nose as they kissed, his senses picking up every little nuance of the moment. The heat of her breasts against his thin cotton shirt, the texture of her sleeping shirt under his fingers and her wonderfully unique smell of exotic spices and cherry blossoms that filled his every breath.

Her hands ran through his silky hair, playing with the small ponytail he wore. His lips on hers were driving her insane with pleasure as the sensations of their mouths exploring the others added to the wonderful heat of the moment.

Gently sucking on his tongue, Ryoko reluctantly pulled back from him, her eyes closed in the ecstasy of the moment that they'd just shared. Her breath came in ragged gasps as her chest seemed about to explode due to the palpitations of her heart from the love she felt from this man in her arms. Looking back down at him, she giggled softly at the dazed and happy expression he gave her, a goofy smile on his face. "I love you too my Tenchi." She whispered earnestly, wrapping him into her arms and crushing him to her chest lest he forget her love for him.

Tenchi's mind swan with hormones and love, both taking away what little rational thoughts he could manage as he felt her arms tighten around him. He responded in kind wanting to hold her and never let this moment end, to have the rest of eternity in just this moment. He could feel her shake in his arms, realizing that she was crying. Gently stroking his hand through her cyan hair, he made quiet soothing noises, not unlike those he made to his daughter. "It's okay Ryoko, I'm here." He whispered to her.

She giggled through her tears, "Of course you are silly, I'm never letting go of you again." she whispered into his ear, then kissing the side of his neck sending chills down his spine. Feeling him shiver, she smiled and loosened her hands around him slightly, "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" she asked him, her voice husky with the emotions she still held inside.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her nervously, "Not at all Ryoko." he replied, leaning forwards hesitantly, finding her lips with his to gently kiss her. His body went insubstantial as she lowered them through the roof into his room causing him to stiffen up in surprise, almost breaking the contact with her lips.

She pressed herself closer to him as they finally landed on his bed finally breaking the kiss they'd started on the roof. "Sorry about that, but I didn't want to sit up there when your bed is so much more comfortable." she told him, her eyes shining playfully.

He blushed at the double meaning of her words, blinking at her owlishly for a moment until she giggled at his expression. Narrowing his eyes at her, he smiled and shook his head, "Just warn me next time ok?" he asked her simply, taking her hand in his as he spoke. They sat on the bed, both of them cross-legged facing each other, holding hands in the moonlight neither of them willing to break the magical silence that surrounded them.

"Tomorrow I've got to tell the others and I don't know how they're going to take this...especially Ayeka." he said finally, his face showing the dread he felt at having to tell the woman that he was in love with her rival and best friend. "Could you please not antagonize her for me?" he asked her directly, not wanting this to be any worse then it had to be.

Ryoko nodded to him, her own face showing the pain that the decision was going to cause the woman she'd grudgingly come to respect. "I won't, I promise you that My Tenchi." she told him, her eyes revealing the truth of her words. "But, I think you might want to wait until her parents leave. Her father doesn't seem to like you very much at the moment and you don't want to piss him off by hurting his daughter." she advised, not wanting to hide her love for him, but also not willing to risk everyone's safety by egging on the Jurian King.

He frowned at her, but nodded his understanding, "Yeah, maybe you're right. He didn't deal too well with Mayuka, I can't imagine what he'd do if he found out that I'd chosen you over his daughter." he said, then smiling at the woman as she frowned. "I told you before, that I would make my own decision for my own reasons Ryoko. I love you, plain and simple. No one and nothing is going to change that unless you tell me that you don't love me." he told her truthfully, his smile joining hers.

"Like THAT'S ever gonna happen. I've loved you for years My Tenchi, I've waited for this night all this time and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." she promised him, her smile fading with the seriousness of the words.

He looked at her eyes for a long moment before she leaned forward and kissed him again, gently but with feeling as if sealing her words of love with this kiss.

There were no more words between them as they settled into the bed, her cuddled against him while he held her protectively. He could feel the pull of sleep drawing his eyelids closed, "I love you My Ryoko." he whispered to her as his conscious mind gave up and drifted to the land of dreams.

A single tear of happiness escaped from the woman's eye, a smile spreading across her face as she heard the whispered admission, finally joining him in sleep.

 **Royal Treeship Queen's Bounty...**

Misaki looked over at her sister/wife, swallowing hard as they reread the message from the scientist that headed up the refit program. "Looks like Miko has decided to take advantage of our absence." she said quietly, her face full of a mix of worry and anger.

Funaho laid both hands on the woman's shoulders, nodding grimly, "Yes, so it would appear. Signal the ships that are with us and have them find out who is with the council and who still side with the King. It looks like our vacation just got cut short. I'll go and speak with Azusa, he'll take it better from me." she told her, steeling herself for the confrontation she was about to walk into.

Tapping her control panel, Misaki went to work, "It appears as if our daughters will have no choice now but to come Funaho." she said quietly without looking back at the departing woman.

Funaho knew a response wasn't needed, but paused and said a quick prayer to Tsunami that her daughters would understand what their parents were about to do to them.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fires of War**

* * *

A/N: I don't own the characters or rights to them or anything associated with the Tenchi Muyo trademarks/copyrights/etc.

Again, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story, I sincerely hope you're enjoying it. Also if you're just reading it but not reviewing it...lol.

Fires of War

The ships moved silently through space, each surrounded by a number of smaller ships as if each was a hive of activity. They slipped over the long established borders, bright lances of light jetting from several of the large ships striking artificial structures designed to send early warning and reconnaissance information. The behemoths moved with a slow grace, each allowing the allotment of smaller cruisers and fighters to extend outwards from them, extending the range of their sensors by more than half.

"Sir, we've visual confirmation on the outpost." Came the call from the tactical station, as the information was relayed back to the capital ship. "They don't appear to realize the extent of our presence yet." He told the Captain of the Noriyuki, nodding to his counter part on the opposite side of the console.

"Sir, shall we give the order to begin the invasion?" asked the communications officer, looking over to the higher central seat where the Captain sat.

Pausing only briefly, he nodded sharply, "Yes, tell the armada to follow through our hole in the sensor grid so that our numbers will be hidden. Alert ground forces to move to primary targets with fighter cover." The man ordered, starting the war of expansion for the Jurian Empire.

Holding the Noriyuki back, they watched as the other Capital ships moved with their respective support and attack vessels deeper into the neighboring homogeny. They had been caught unaware, blissfully ignorant of the designs of their formerly peaceful neighbors.

Captain Watanabe leaned back into his command chair, tapping the control panel on his right to bring up the miniature 3D holographic representation of the invasionary forces as they dispersed and sought out their designated targets. He smiled with satisfaction as he saw the vast amount of blue symbols as opposed to the relatively small amount of red opposition forces.

"Hold course and speed until all forces are in their entry corridors, then bring us up to the provisional seat. We'll offer them surrender once we've arrived in system." He ordered, looking over to the three officers that made up his flight control team.

The crew followed the orders without haste or questions, instead trusting in the man above them to carry them to glory.

"Sir! We're receiving an incoming message from a patrol ship from the Galaxy Police." Called out the communications officer, holding the ear piece deeper into his ear to discern what was being said.

"Let's hear it." he ordered, smiling tightly as he did. They'd made allowances for the Galaxy Police, though he for one didn't understand why'd they even bothered. 'We've just invaded our neighbor, I think that should answer any and all questions they might have.' He thought, wondering at times how they got anything done with all the talking they did.

"This is Detective First Class Yuri of the Galaxy Police Force. I ask what do you think you are doing? This is a blatant and aggressive move that can only be interpreted as an act of war. I ask in the name of peace that you withdraw your forces immediately and have your commanding officer follow me so that a peaceful resolution can be reached without the use of military forces." Came the voice of an obviously scared young man, his voice not quite reaching tremulous, but far from cool and collected.

Officer Yuri saw thousands of Jurian ships flood into his sector and move with synchronized grace towards their obvious targets. Capital ships, destroyers, cruisers and planetary assault ships along with various other supply vessels spread out before him. They ignored him completely, neither signaling nor firing on the police vessel as they passed, making him wonder if they even considered him to be a threat. 'Not with those huge ships there…not to mention the fighter compliment on each.' He thought, swallowing hard as he waited for a response from the largest of the ships.

"This is Captain Watanabe of the Royal Ship Noriyuki and we are the 2nd Expeditionary Force of the Jurian Empire. We are under orders to have you and your vessel dock with us and become the Galaxy Police representative for this expedition. You will monitor our forces to ascertain that we are using tactics in accordance with the established Galactic Union standards. Once we have pacified this region you will work with our provisional government to keep the peace of the systems under your jurisdiction. We will wait for you to signal your command to verify that what I've just told you is in fact what you're supposed to do." Said the man, unable to contain the smile as he regarded the man's open-mouthed shock at his words. 'Not everyday you find out that you've got ring side seats to a war.' He thought.

Detective Yuri's mind numbed at the casualness of the man's admission that they were indeed a force of war with the intentions of domination in the region. "O…Okay, just a moment sir." He responded, muting that screen and opening another hotlink to the GPHQ, seeing that it was clogged with other signals as well. '2nd? Given the amount of traffic I'm seeing at HQ, I wonder how many they've got.' He wondered as he waited only a few more moments before being routed into the emergency center.

"Yes Detective Yuri?" came the strained voice of the woman on the other end. He could hear many voices from the backgrounds of varying states of concern.

"I'm in contact with the commander of the Jurian 2nd Expeditionary Force and they're asking me to come aboard and act as the official representative for our organization, could you please advise me on what to do here? This isn't something I've heard of before." He told her, worry evident on his face.

She nodded sadly, "Sorry, but what they've told you is correct Detective, the Jurians have invaded no less they 40 systems in 5 different regions and have commandeered our people and vessels to act as local law enforcement for the new governments they're setting up." She told him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't run what ever you do, they'll destroy you and continue on. We've lost a few dozen ships that tried to flee the invasion zones. What ever they're doing it seems like they mean business. Just document all that you see and we'll get back in contact with you as soon as we're able." She finished, smiling weakly at him before closing the link.

"Oh boy." He said, taking a moment to compose himself before turning himself over to the mercy of the invading armies.

Reopening the channel with the Capital ship, he smiled professionally, "Please give me the transponder signal to the bay you would like to be received at and I will fulfill my duties as your representative to the Galaxy Police." He told the man.

"I kind of thought you would. Information is being sent now Detective, and thank you for your assistance, I will be sure to send how cooperative you've been to your superior officers." He said dryly, smiling at the man's pale expression.

The link closed and Watanabe chuckled darkly, "Security meet our newest member at the bays and escort him to his new post. Also make sure he is given guest quarters befitting an officer. The last thing we want to be known as is inhospitable to our guests." He ordered, directing his gaze back to the display that showed his forces.

He watched in silence as the ground forces began to land and seize control of several worlds, smiling lightly at the lack of resistance they'd faced thanks to the total surprise and superior firepower of his forces.

Hall of the Goddess…

D3 watched impassively as the Jurian forces attacked and conquered their neighbors in a surprise attack. System after system fell before the might of the modified tree ships and the highly powerful next generation of ships developed by the empire.

"My lady, the Jurians have begun their advances." He spoke quietly to his mistress, alerting her that the plans were starting to come to fruition.

"Thank you D3. Are they encountering much resistance?" she asked, appearing before him as she spoke.

"No my lady, they have caught them off guard. It would appear your efforts to sabotage their defensive capabilities were highly successful. They are moving with the speed you predicted." He informed her, watching at they cut a huge swath into the neighboring territories.

"Good, continue monitoring their progress. Have the royal family left Earth yet?" she asked, glancing down to D3.

"Not as of yet my lady, though they have began to communicate with some of the loyalist forces still remaining." D3 said, eyes going back to the watching the drama unfold before him.

"You will inform me of when they leave and the direction they go. I want to make sure to have a surprise waiting for them." The goddess said to her minion, fading back to her dimension.

D3 nodded serenely, never failing to watch with detached fascination at the war that was being waged in his realm of responsibility.

Masaki Home…

Zee walked through the wall of the home, keeping himself insubstantial as he entered, blending perfectly into the shadows as he did. He moved to the upstairs, passing by the rooms of the princesses and stopping outside the door of Tsunami's Knight. He could feel them inside, protecting each other from his influences without realizing it.

He sneered as he walked through the wall and into the darkened room, observing the two young people as they slept cuddled together. The daughter of Washu's face was serene and beautiful as she lay in the protective embrace of the man, making him frown in displeasure.

'I have to separate them, but how?' he thought, hand going to his chin in thought as he walked across the room and through the outer wall into the night air. He flew down towards the docks, seeing the grounded Funaho Tree nearby. He paused as he regarded the ancient tree, working a plan in his mind to drive the wedge between Ryoko and Tenchi.

A shining light appeared in the sky, one that grew larger with each passing moment. 'Uhoh, that would be that bungling GP Officer.' He thought, disappearing before she splashed down yet again.

He stood within his lair, observing her arrival and subsequent tidal wave that almost reached the house. He smiled tightly as a thought occurred to him, "Yes, that will do nicely." He thought, hovering before his monitors and waiting for his chance to implement his plan.

Inside the Masaki Home a few moments later…

Mihoshi managed to keep her tears quiet as she dripped her way into the house. 'Washu can help me get my ship out of the lake again.' The woman thought, upset that she'd wrecked her ship yet again.

Walking over to the dimensional portal that led to Washu's lab, she opened the door and walked into the main laboratory level. Her boots squished loudly as she walked down the unearthly silent pathway, looking around with open-eyed wonder at some of the things the woman kept on the level.

"Miss Washu?" she called out, wondering where the woman was, usually she didn't get this far into the lab without her appearing to stop her from touching anything. From the shadows, several metal tentacles snaked towards the woman, seeking to ensnare her before she wrought destruction on the lab.

Mihoshi walked onwards, oblivious to the fact that as she turned to look at something that was being displayed on a screen she was passing the tentacles collided with each other and a rather large portal like assembly that had almost been completed, destroying it completely.

Hearing the noise of the explosion behind her, the blonde turned to regard what could have made the noise. "Miss Washu, is that you over there?" she asked, walking towards the slowly dying flames that used to be viable research materials.

She stepped gingerly around the debris, finding a rather large panel that had multiple monitors and controls nestled within it. "Wow! I wonder what this is for?" she asked herself, reaching out to activate the closest panel.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT MIHOSHI!" came a shout from across the lab as the diminutive genius sprinted for all she was worth to stop the woman from working her destructive wonders on her dimensional observation unit.

Stopping in mid touch to the object, Mihoshi turned and smiled at the woman as she ran towards her, "Oh! There you are Miss Washu, I was just looking for you and seemed to find this thing over here and wanted to know what it does…" she started to say, then saw the look of annoyance on the face of Washu.

"Just…don't touch…it." she breathed heavily at the woman as she finally reached her, grasping both of the well intentioned blondes hands in hers. "Now, what do you want?" she asked, taking slow and steady steps back from the sensitive machine.

"Well, you see I kinda crashed Yukinojo again into the lake and was wondering if you could repair him for me." She said, her eyes tearing up that memory of having her ship beat up again.

"There there Mihoshi, don't cry. Of course I can fix him up for you, don't you remember that I'm the greatest scientific mind in the universe?" she cackled, bringing her fingers to her cheeks, not realizing that she'd released the woman's hands until a minor explosion was heard from the front of her.

"I'm sorry…." Came the apologetic voice of Mihoshi as she came back into Washu's sight, slightly singed from being in such close proximity to the explosion of the device she'd tried so desperately to protect.

Her face fell, "How do you DO that?" she implored the woman, her eyes wide as she asked Mihoshi the age-old question of wondering how she could destroy so much but never suffer serious injury.

Shrugging miserably, "I don't know, all I did was bump into it when I lost my balance after you let me go." She told the woman, hoping that she wouldn't be angry with her over it.

Covering her eyes with one slender hand, Washu just shook her head, "Never mind, NEVER MIND!" she told her, raising her voice to cut above the tears from the blonde woman. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked, this time with a more civil tone.

"Nope…wait a second, there was something I was supposed to tell you, but I forgot what it was." She told her, tapping the side of her head with the index finger of her right hand, her eyes going towards the darkened ceiling of the lab.

"Well, if you remember, tell me at breakfast ok? I'm going to be up all night trying to repair and clean up the damage you've caused." Washu told her with exasperation.

Smiling brightly at the mention of food, Mihoshi nodded, "Okay, I'll try to remember tonight and tell you first thing in the morning. Thanks again Miss Washu, I really appreciate you fixing my ship for me." She told the woman happily, walking towards the exit making sure to stay well within the designated and now brightly lit path including little red crabs pointing to the exit.

As she left the lab and returned to the house, she pulled the little puffball off her hip and squeezed it in her hands, activating the control cube. Expertly twisting the cube, her normal attire appeared on her, making her sigh and smile in relief.

Placing the cube up into her hair, Mihoshi ascended the stairs to her room, "Well, it's so good to be home." She muttered to herself, sliding open the door and entering. As she lay down on her futon, she wondered about the day's events while she was gone.

Yawning widely, she closed her eyes, 'I'll just ask them about it tomorrow, I'm sure nothing important happened.' She reasoned, falling quickly asleep.

The next morning…

Azusa was grim faced as he walked to the door of the home, opening the door for his wives before entering the house himself.

None of them had spoken beyond what was necessary for the last several hours, adding to the man's irritation. Seeing Sasami in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, he walked with purpose into the room.

"Sasami, will must leave directly and you will accompany us." He said, looking at her impassively waiting for her arguments to begin.

The young princess turned to face her father, her eyes wide, "But daddy, I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Tenchi and Yosho." She protested, dropping the utensil she was holding to the counter.

Misaki stepped forwards, for once her expression serious but comforting, "We have to go dear Sasami, something has happened and it would be best if you came with us. No arguing now, go get ready to go and pack only what you need." She said firmly, supporting her husband's words.

Sasami looked at her mother in shock, giving her the wide-eyed stare that had melted her mother's heart on more than one occasion. "Please don't make me go Mommy." She pleaded, but saw her mother's expression harden in resolve.

"I'm sorry Sasami, but you and Ayeka must come with us." She stated firmly, hating to have to be this way with her daughters. She watched as the tears filled the young girls eyes before she ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to the room she shared with Ayeka.

Sighing, Misaki turned to her sister/wife, the strong face she'd put on crumbling, "I hate this Funaho." She said quietly, ignoring the look of sympathy and gratitude from the king.

Funaho nodded, hugging the woman to her, "I know, but with the council's actions and our lack of solid communication with the rest of our fleet we must return to ensure order is kept." She told her, looking up the stairs and seeing Tenchi walking carefully down them.

Tenchi met the harsh gaze of the king of Jurai, not flinching but hesitating slightly as he walked down the stairs. "Good morning your majesties." He said, wondering about why they were here this early in the morning.

"I'll give you one chance boy, and one alone. Disown that demon's spawn and you may return with us to Jurai. Refuse me on this and know that you are no longer considered to part of our bloodline." He challenged the man directly, stepping forwards and placing his hands on his hips.

Tenchi's eyes narrowed as he glared back at the man, 'Who the hell does he think he is?' he asked himself. Taking a moment before answering to master his anger over the ultimatum, "She's still my daughter, no matter what. I won't abandon her just because you refuse to see that." He said evenly, surprised at the King's mocking smile in response.

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't be able to accept my terms. Should you return to Jurai without our permission you will be held as a trespasser Tenchi Masaki. My patience with you is at an end." He said, effectively banishing the boy from the royal planet.

Funaho's eyes narrowed at the callous manner the king took with the boy, though she kept quiet. She could easily see the anger and hurt in the young man's eyes at being forced to decide something about his daughter that should never have been asked him. "Misaki, you must be strong. Ayeka will be down soon and Azusa just banished Tenchi from Jurai." She whispered to her sister/wife.

The normally outgoing and affectionate woman nodded, and brought her face up from Funaho's shoulder, a mask of control on the beautiful features. She turned and took a place next to the other woman, waiting for her eldest daughter to arrive.

"Father! What is the meaning of this?" came the highly annoyed voice of Ayeka from atop the stairs, growing closer with each word. She looked down on her parents from the top of the stairs, her face confused about what Sasami had told her. "Why are we being forced to leave?" she asked, gaining the control over her emotions once more.

"There are duties the both of you must attend to Ayeka, as well as a situation that has come up that requires all of us to return to Jurai." He told her, keeping his reasoning vague.

Setting her face in determination, "What kind of a situation on Jurai father? Surely it is something the council can handle, they are adept at taking care of most situations before they come to our attention." She reasoned, trying hard to keep her hard won composure. She saw Tenchi standing stiffly two-thirds the way down the stairs, though he made no move to look back at her or to leave the staircase. 'That's odd.' She thought wondering what was really going on.

"Ayeka! That is enough. Pack what you need and meet us outside. This discussion is over." Ordered the king, his voice rising as he spoke to his daughter.

Ayeka blinked in shock, unused to being shouted at and ordered about like a house servant. She took a hesitant step back, eyes going to her mothers only to find no comfort or respite there. "Very well. I shall be down shortly." She said in a hurt tone, turning as she spoke and heading back to her room.

Tenchi shook his head in disgust at the man's actions, "You could have explained it to them rather then just yell at them like that." He said to the man, knowing he had a better chance of having the wall listen.

The king looked at the man standing on the stairs with a condescending look, "You know nothing of how to command respect boy, speak not to me of how to treat people." He said, giving him a once over with his gaze, shaking his head as if Tenchi had come up lacking.

Rather then further engage in useless arguments with the hotheaded man, Tenchi walked down the remainder of the stairs to the kitchen. The royal family looked at him in passing, before turning their gaze back upstairs as the baby started to fuss.

"Great, she probably woke up to the shouting." He muttered, setting the piece of fruit back on the counter that he'd picked up. He moved quickly past the three people and up the stairs, almost bumping into Ryoko as she exited his room to get the baby.

Both of them reached for the door, but a voice from behind them stopped them. "So, you PREFER the company of demons I see." Said Azusa, cold disgust dripping in every word. "Perhaps the creation of that abomination wasn't as innocent as you'd like us to believe." The man continued, pointing to the still sleepy Ryoko.

Her eyes went wide at the accusations of the man, looking at Tenchi for a brief moment before her anger clouded her better judgment. "What are you trying to say huh?" she asked in a low tone, her voice shaking with the rage that was filling her. "That we'd make up a story like that to appease YOUR sensibilities? You don't rate that high, so don't flatter yourself!" she shot back, waving her hand at him dismissively.

Azusa's face tightened at the audacity of the demon woman, "You will NOT speak to me like that you demon whore!" he shouted at her, pointing an accusing finger at her as he did.

Mayuka by this time had fully woken up and wasn't thrilled to hear yelling outside her room, so she added her voice to the rising vocal fray.

Wincing slightly at the sound of the baby crying, Ryoko gave the king a rather rude gesture on any planet that involved the middle digit of her hand and phased through the door to calm Mayuka with a muttered, "Asshole".

Tenchi's face was crimson in rage and embarrassment from the insinuations of the king, "Now wait just a second, I've been polite up until now but that was uncalled for. You have no right to just barge in here and start insulting my family like that." He said through clenched teeth, feeling his own anger rising.

"Lord Tenchi?" asked the quiet voice of Ayeka, her eyes wide with shock and pain at the words her father had thrown at Ryoko and Mayuka. 'I mean Ryoko and I argue but it's not like either of us believe what we're saying.' She thought.

Tenchi turned his head to look at her, his eyes softening slightly as he saw her. "Miss Ayeka, I'm sorry." He said to her quietly, then turned back to the king.

"I think you should wait outside, in fact, I insist. Get out." He ordered the king, pointing to the door behind the man.

The king of the powerful Jurian empire laughed derisively, "Do you think you can make me boy? You honestly believe that you will be able to remove me?" he asked him, like he'd lost his mind for even speaking.

"No father, but I can." Came the calm voice of Yosho from the door as it opened. The priest had walked down to the house when he'd seen his father's ship hovering over the lake. The argument that had been raging inside the house could be heard a good distance away, alerting him to what was transpiring.

Azusa turned to face his son, eyes wide with shock. "YOU DARE!" he asked, shouting at the man. "You would attack your own father?" he asked, taking the step closer as he did.

Yosho gave no ground and betrayed no emotion on his face, "If you would seek to harm anyone in this house, then yes I would." He replied calmly.

The queens looked at the man, Funaho with a proud smile while Misaki was torn between smiling and wanting to give both Tenchi and Yosho a hug to show her pride in standing up to Azusa.

"You, who has disgraced the royal throne by your actions would now seek to attack the king, YOUR king?" Azusa asked him, using the tone of disgust he'd given Tenchi.

"I was removed from the royal succession for being a disgrace, remember father? I have no king, and this is now my home." He said, his tone sad as he clearly laid before everyone where his loyalties lay.

The king's eyes narrowed, "So, you have chosen. Then your fate is tied to that of the boy. Do not return to Jurai or you will be punished for the crimes against the throne." He said, banishing his own son as well.

Funaho drew in a breath of shock, her eyes showing the pain at what her husband had just done. "Azusa!" she cried out, joined by Misaki a split second later.

"ENOUGH! I have been insulted for far too long by those that reside in this house, I will NOT tolerate it any more." He said, turning to glare at his wives.

"Father, I will not return to Jurai with you. You would banish Yosho and Tenchi for doing what they felt to be the right thing? I cannot support this action nor will I be a party to it!" Ayeka said, her arm going protectively around Sasami's shoulders who'd stepped from behind her older sister to support her.

"Oh yes my dear Ayeka, you WILL be going." He told her with a humorless grin. Tapping a button on the bracelet her wore, several of the Royal Knights appeared within the house, Jurian tree weapons leveled at the occupants.

"Grandpa!" cried Tenchi as a blow from behind the man stumbled him into the foyer, revealing a half dozen more men outside the front door.

"Boy, if you want to keep that demon whore and your abomination of a child safe, she'd best not interfere." Threatened Azusa, remembering the power of Ryoko.

A cry from behind him causing the man to turn and see Ryoko Teleporting to the hall, Mayuka wrapped tightly to her chest with her left arm, her energy saber in her right. "TENCHI!" she cried landing lightly next to him and Ayeka.

Three Jurian knights exited the child's room, one of them sporting a rather serious slash across his chest. They moved cautiously from the room, eyeing not only Ryoko but the princesses as well, moving into position to cut off any routes of escape.

Ryoko turned her back to Tenchi, eyeing the three men that had attacked her in Mayuka's room, "Say the word Tenchi…" she told him quietly, "And I'll teleport us out of here." She said, her back finally resting against his.

"No. I won't run from them." He replied evenly, not taking his eyes off the Jurian king below him and the arrogant smile he gave them.

"You're right about that fact boy. You WON'T be running, you've no place to go. Now then, Ayeka, Sasami; Come down her immediately lest you force me to take further measures." He said to them coldly, fully intending to do what he must to bring his daughters home with them.

At that moment, a door opened behind the three knights that had been blocking the way towards the back of the house by a young blonde woman, her face bright with a smile. "Now I remember…" she began, tripping into the closest knight, who then stumbled into the one next to him and finally they dominoed into the third, Mihoshi falling to her hands and knees, a pained and surprised expression taking her face, "Ouch…that hurt." She said quietly to the three stunned men below her.

Ryoko gave the bumbling a woman a wide smile and laugh, "Nice to see you up this early Mihoshi." She chuckled as the woman got back to her feet.

Mihoshi blinked in confusion at why Ryoko was holding both Mayuka and her energy saber, "Huh? Oh, well I just remembered what I had to tell Miss Washu…Jurai invaded it's neighbors last night." She said matter of factly, the smile never leaving her face.

Azusa's eye's widened at the statement, "WHAT? Jurai invaded her neighbors? When did this happen?" he asked, taking a few steps towards the stairs.

His movement caused both Tenchi and Ryoko to drop into fighting stances, while Ayeka pulled Sasami aside to avoid what they were sure was to be a violent encounter.

"Yesterday according to GPHQ, they've opened up three different front and are moving quickly." Mihoshi told him, wondering why he was asking her, he was the king after all.

"She's right your highness." Came a calm voice, Washu having finally decided to make her presence known. "I've been monitoring strings of communications from your ships, and by the sounds of it not everyone knew about it." she told him.

When Mihoshi had destroyed the dimensional observation unit, she'd accidentally set off a chain of events that culminated with Washu being to overhear encrypted transmissions from deep space. 'Still don't know how she manages to do that, breaking something only to have me try to repair it and finding out it now does something completely different than I'd intended.' She thought, wondering about the good natured woman for the umpteenth time this morning.

"That is impossible." Said Funaho, giving the shorter woman a hard glance, "I'm the minister of Information on Jurai, surely I would have noticed the mobilization of our forces." She countered, though her tone was worried.

Shrugging, Washu met the woman's gaze, "I don't know what to tell you about that, other than your empire just expanded it's overall size by 20 percent in the last 24 hours." Washu explained to her, walking closer to the queens with a serious expression. "They're not encountering much resistance so far so the gains are extensive, and they've hijacked the help of the Galaxy police units they've encountered as well. Seems to me like who ever planned this had it set up for quite some time." She told them, giving her opinion of the situation.

Azusa glared at the woman, "Why should we believe you? You're loyalties lie with this boy and his family." He challenged the woman haughtily.

Washu smiled at the man like he was a slow student, "Don't take my word for it, try to raise your people. See for yourself." She shrugged at him, not moving from her position near the queens.

The knights that had entered the house moved slightly to better cover the newcomer and her close proximity to the ruling family.

Yosho had by this time as well gotten to his feet, giving the knights an amused glance before straightening his top and going back to the relaxed position he normally held with his hands behind his back.

"Escort the princesses to my ship. We must leave." Azusa said finally, his face and tone dark as he glared at Washu, who only smiled back at him.

"NO! I'm not going with you, I wanna stay here!" cried Sasami, clutching to her sister as the knights that Mihoshi had bowled over regained their feet.

"You cannot force us to come Father!" Ayeka said to the man, slowly moving closer to Tenchi and Ryoko, placing her body in front of her sister's.

"You would stay here with this boy? Even though he has chosen a demon for his lover?" taunted the king, pointing to Tenchi and Ryoko. "The demon woman was witnessed by all here coming out of his room to see to the abomination." He told her.

Ayeka blushed bright red, glaring at her father then looking over Tenchi, seeing the look of shock on his face. "Lord Tenchi?" she asked quietly, seeing that he too was blushing in embarrassment.

"It's not like that Ayeka. He just let me sleep there because I had a nightmare." Ryoko said, her voice losing some of it's fire as she talked to her rival and friend. 'Damn him!' she cursed to herself, seeing the look of betrayal in her eyes.

Nodding Tenchi met Ayeka's eyes, "That's right Ayeka." He told her, hating the look that she gave him in return.

Ayeka stood regarding them for a long moment, that horrible look of pain and betrayal in her eyes. Finally she looked down at her father, "That was cruel father, and uncalled for." She said, though her voice was choked with emotions.

"Don't be a fool Ayeka! It's only a matter of time before it's apparent that he's bedding this demon. He's accepted a child by a demon already. Besides, he's chosen that child over his family and bloodlines." He told her firmly, hands going to his hips.

"STOP CALLING HER A DEMON! You don't know anything about them." Tenchi shouted at the man, his anger at the manipulation the man was doing driving his control over the edge. His face burned with the insinuations the man had made as he glared down on the king.

Ayeka winced as Tenchi yelled at her father, turning her gaze back to him once more. 'He does care for her deeply…' her mind told her numbly, realizing that her worst fears were being brought to life before her eyes. "Lord Tenchi, forgive him for his comments to your daughter. We will go with them and return once this mess is settled." She told him, tears finally spilling out of her eyes.

Tenchi looked into her eyes, seeing the pain and tears there, felt a part of his soul ripped away knowing that he'd been a part of that. "Miss Ayeka…" he started but she had already turned from him and with Sasami in tow, walked regally down the stairs.

"Ayeka, you don't have to do this…it's not like what he said." Called Ryoko, watching as the knights filed past her and Tenchi on the stairs.

"Remember well my words, for they are the last warning you'll receive from me." Azusa told the man, stepping to the side to allow his daughters to pass.

Misaki's face lost it's cool mask as her daughter's reached her side, both of them embracing their mother. She made quiet soothing noises to them, trying to reassure the visibly upset girls. She looked up at the couple at the top of the stairs, tears in her eyes, but giving them a sorrowful smile before turning and leading her girls from the home they'd had for the last few years.

Funaho looked up into the pain on Tenchi's face, her eyes showing the empathy she felt over what had transpired. She nodded slightly to him, then followed her sister wife from the house, half the knights accompanying them.

Azusa looked over to Yosho, walking to face his son. "I told you before that I would wait another 2000 years. Today showed me what you hold dear. Do not come back to Jurai, Yosho. I have no son." He said with a finality that chilled the remaining occupants of the home.

Yosho simply looked into his father's eyes as the man spoke, showing the man nothing of how he felt. As Azusa left, he didn't watch the man, but rather turned to look up the stairs to where Mihoshi, Ryoko with Mayuka and Tenchi stood. He waited until the door shut behind him before speaking.

"Tenchi, you should prepare breakfast. I believe it is time we heard what Washu discovered as well as discuss what has just occurred." He told the boy, as if nothing momentous had transpired moments ago.

Tenchi blinked at the man, stunned into silence by his words. Feeling a small nudge from Ryoko, he nodded and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ryoko cradled Mayuka close, confusion warring inside her over the situation they now found themselves in. Pushing aside her doubts and insecurities, she focused on the still fussy baby in her arms, walking down to help Tenchi get the child's food ready.

Washu walked over to Yosho, her emerald eyes meeting his deep violet ones, "I'm sorry Yosho." She whispered to him, knowing that words wouldn't help matters but wanting to express her condolences for what just happened.

Yosho smiled at her lightly, lowering his head slightly to her, "Thank you." He told her quietly, before walking to the table and taking up his customary place as he waited for breakfast to get ready.

Mihoshi looked like she was about to cry, unsure of what to do or say to anyone, mad at the king for the way he acted and sad that her friends were forced to leave their home. She sniffled loudly, trying to maintain her composure as she walked into the kitchen.

Tenchi heard the big-hearted woman, pausing in his preparations to regard her, "Hey Mihoshi, you want to help me?" he asked her, giving her a weary smile as he did.

Nodding wordlessly, she walked over to where he was, meeting his brown eyes with her blue ones, trying to give him a brave smile in return. As she reached out to help with the soup, she felt a small tug on her sleeve. Looking over she saw Tenchi handing her a paper towel, his smile apologetic but warm. Touched that he would be concerned for her given what he'd just been through, she smiled at him genuinely as she accepted it, wiping her eyes then blowing her nose loudly.

Ryoko regarded the woman with a harsh eye as she saw Tenchi attempt to comfort her, before releasing her pent up anger and fear seeing that he was simply providing for her the same he'd do for any of them. 'Well, more for me now…' she thought, memories of his declared love to her the night before helping to warm the emotion chill she'd gotten since the departure of the Jurian Royalty.

Placing her concentration back on the baby in her arms, she began to feed Mayuka her breakfast, the child eating eagerly. "That's my girl." She encouraged the baby, smiling softly to her, relaxing her body so that she wouldn't feel the tension that had coiled inside her.

After Breakfast…

"So, it appears as the council has decided to expand the borders of the empire by force." Finished Washu, explaining all that she'd been able to glean from her interceptions of the communications and the information that Mihoshi was able to provide from the Galaxy Police.

Yosho nodded slowly, sipping the cup of tea as he considered the words of the women. He idly looked at the occupants of the table with him, judging each by the expression they carried.

"I do not think that my father was entirely wise to rush back so quickly, though it is a moot point." He said finally, setting the small ceramic cup back down. "They waited until they were far enough away to launch their scheme, which shows that someone was patient and meticulous in their planning." He explained to them, resting his hands on his thighs as he spoke.

"You're right there Yosho, they moved with calculated precision. We don't know what else is happening on Jurai either, but I'm looking into that and should have a better picture of what's going on in a few hours." Washu said to them, her arms folded across her chest.

Mihoshi looked over at the genius, "Maybe I can help too, I can try to get in contact with Headquarters and see what they know. I have to report the departure of the king and queens anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions while I'm at it." she offered to them, wanting to help however she could. 'I hate seeing everyone like this, I just wish there was something more that I could do.' She thought dejectedly, her expressive blue eyes misting as she looked at the remnants of the family she'd grown to love.

Tenchi heard the small catch in her voice and met her eyes, giving her a comforting smile, "Thanks Mihoshi, that'd be great." He said to her encouragingly.

Ryoko smiled at the well-intentioned woman as well, though she moved unconsciously closer to Tenchi as she spoke, "How's the repairs to the Yukinojo coming?" she asked her.

Washu smiled, "They've been completed since just before the sun came up. After all the times she's splashed down, the bottom of the lake is rather deep so the damage was minimal." She said, shrugging as if major overhauls to the cruiser were no big deal.

"Thanks so much Miss Washu! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." gushed Mihoshi to the red headed woman.

Yosho smiled slightly as he took his feet, "Well, there is still much to do today. I will return to the shrine and meditate on what has occurred. Moping about will solve nothing so let us get back to our normal routines as quickly as possible. I will see you later this afternoon for training Tenchi." He told his grandson as he left the house.

Washu followed his lead, "I'm going back to the lab and see what I can't find out." She said, then turned and looked over at the three remaining people at the table. "Who's going to cook lunch?" she asked, pointedly looking at Mihoshi and Ryoko.

Mihoshi smiled brightly, "I can do that. I'll go check in with Headquarters when we're done." She offered, not seeing the look given her by Washu.

Ryoko shook her head, "I'll take care of little Mayuka and give you a hand when she's down for her nap." She said with a tired sigh. Her emotions had run rampant over her in the last 12 hours and she found herself feeling more than a bit tired.

"I'll start dinner when I'm done with grandpa, that way you two can take a break." Offered Tenchi, giving both of them a weary smile, his eyes showing the pain he still felt over what had happened. He stood and walked back towards the door, "Ok, I'm going to the fields now so I can get the harvest started." He told them, walking to take care of his chores.

Ryoko's heart felt as if it was being squeezed tightly as she saw the pain Tenchi was in, wanting to run to him and hold him tightly.

::Don't. He needs to have some time to figure this out on his own. Let him come to you Ryoko:: Washu's voice said quietly in her mind, warning her off her chosen path.

Glaring at Washu, ::I thought you said you'd stay outta my mind 'Mom':: growled Ryoko back at the woman, not liking the advice but knew Tenchi well enough to know that she was right. She still didn't have to want to accept it though.

Washu smiled lightly before entering her lab, ::I didn't, your body tensed as you watched him leave. A blind man could've saw what you were thinking:: she responded.

Grumbling under her breath Ryoko got up and began to help Mihoshi with the preparations for lunch.

Later that night…

Ryoko sat on her beam, arms behind her head as she listened to the almost painful silence of the house. The day had gone by uneventfully, everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves and speaking only of comfortable and safe topics.

Yosho hadn't shown up for dinner, stating that he would be resting in his room at the shrine for the remainder of the night. Washu had only made appearances long enough to eat and offer what little information she'd gleaned from her new found eavesdropping device.

Mihoshi had left directly after lunch to report in and try to get some further information on the progress of the new war that had broken out.

Tenchi and Ryoko had watched TV quietly on the couch, neither speaking all that much, but rather seeking comfort in the closeness of the other. He'd held her hand in his while they sat on the couch, her leaning against his shoulder. As the TV show had ended, he stood up and told her he was going to take a bath and go to bed.

The look in his eyes cut her to the bone. Confusion, pain, uncertainty warred in his warm brown eyes as he wrestled with the days events. Ryoko had wanted to wrap her arms around him to show him how much she cared and reassure him that he'd done the right thing in a horrible situation. Instead, she smiled at him and nodded, respecting his desire for privacy and allowing him the space to deal with this in his own way.

In other words, she was about to lose her mind. She'd phased to her beam and sat there, listening to him finish his bath and enter his room. 'He didn't even say good night.' She thought morosely, beginning to wonder if his admission of love the night before was a fluke.

'With Ayeka gone, maybe he's realizing that he loved her more than me after all.' She thought to herself, her belly going cold with the thought. She swallowed through her now dry throat, trying to force the thoughts away from her.

She closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the more pleasant aspects of the recent days. Sighing, she relaxed against the overstuffed pillow that she'd brought up to her roost as sleep stole over her.

Tenchi stared at the ceiling of his room, his thoughts jumbled and confused, as he considered the day's events. 'Could I have done anything differently? Could I have stopped him from doing that?' he wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Giving his head a shake he moved the thoughts away, trying not to dwell on the loss of Ayeka and Sasami.

'I never got the chance to explain, now she's gonna hate me for sure.' He told himself, her deep red eyes and the pain they'd held as she looked at him coming to mind. He could remember with entirely too much clarity the tone of her voice as she'd left him on the stairs after hearing the words of her father.

'Ryoko…' he thought to himself, her golden eyes sending a feeling of warmth through him, fighting some of the chill that he'd had with the thoughts of the day. 'I just wish that I could've had the opportunity to explain it to Ayeka. She deserved that much from me.' He told himself, finding his thoughts drifting again in the dark.

Meanwhile...

"Ryoko?" came a quiet whisper that pulled her from sleep.

Opening her eyes, she blinked a couple of times as she sat up and looked around.

"Ryoko." Came the voice again, this time slightly louder from below her.

Hanging her head over the side, she saw Tenchi standing in the living room, looking up at her with concern on his face. "What's up Tenchi?" she asked him in a whisper, looking at him with her expression of confusion.

"I couldn't sleep, you feel like talking for a while?" he asked her, a shy smile on his face.

The smile she gave him was brilliant, "Of course my Tenchi." She answered happily, feeling an urge to giggle and suppressing it.

She phased down next to him wrapping her arms around his neck, slightly surprised to find that his arms immediately encircled her waist. She found herself staring into his deep brown eyes, unable to read them in gloom of the night.

Her eyes widened as his lips pressed against her, kissing her deeply with no warning. She could feel her body melt against his as they kissed, his hands sliding up and down back, more than once sliding down the curve of her buttocks.

She'd closed her eyes as the kiss continued, but found herself surprised at the intimate contact from the usually reserved man. His body pressed itself against hers as their lips broke contact, her head tiliting up towards the ceiling and moaning softly as she felt his lips along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

He could feel her fingers running through his hair as she brought her hands to his head to encourage his intimate ministrations. Running his fingers to her hips, up her sides until his hands gently touched the outsides of her breasts, drawing another slight gasp of pleasure from her.

Ryoko's heartbeat thundered as she felt his hands on her, her desire building within her as he moved aggressively with her. She walked with him she felt his lips descend to the slope of her neck where it joined the shoulder, his teeth gently nipping at the flesh. He turned her slowly and laid her down on the couch, his leg between hers as he laid down atop her. She gasped at the position, feeling his muscular body on top of hers, opening her eyes to look into his.

She gazed into his eyes, a slight fear coming over her at his actions, wondering about them and his sudden assertive nature. "Careful…my Tenchi." She gasped to him, his hands becoming more insistent and forceful. The expression she saw there wasn't what she was expecting, there was no love or adoration in his eyes, only lust.

Upstairs...

Tenchi sat up in his bed as he heard the door open, "Hello?" he asked sleepily, blinking at the dark figure in the doorway. He wiped his eyes as he yawned, glancing down to the clock, finding less than an hour had passed since he'd lain down.

The figure moved into the pale light, revealing it to be Mihoshi, her eyes wide as she walked towards him. She wore a long tee shirt that hugged to her breasts, causing the shirt to sway with each step. "Tenchi?" she asked quietly kneeling next to his bed, reaching her hands to his chest and placing her warm palms against his shirt.

"Ah…Mihoshi?" he stuttered to her, his eyes wide at not only her actions but the revealing shirt she wore. "Are…you ok?" he managed to squeak out, unable to take his eyes from hers.

"I'm scared…" she whispered, her lower lip trembling as she spoke, though her hands caressed his chest as she spoke. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she said, leaning closer to him so that her face was only inches from his.

"Mihoshi…st…stop." He told her, moving his head back from hers as she continued to pursue his lips. He brought up his hands to hers, taking them from his chest, and was totally unprepared for the woman to move her whole body up from the floor towards him.

She used the surprise and leverage to gain the momentary advantage, pushing her body atop his, her breasts pressing into his chest. Her eyes closed as her lips covered his, her hands trapping his beneath her weight as she did so.

Tenchi's eye's widened as she kissed him, too shocked to even protest or move from underneath the suddenly amorous blonde. He opened his mouth as he tried to turn his head, only to find that she took that as a signal and proceeded to kiss him deeply, her mouth opening as well, her tongue tasting his.

Finally his overloaded mind regained control of his motor functions, allowing him to break the kiss and lift the woman from his chest as he twisted from beneath her. "MIHOSHI!" he said, giving her a stern glance.

She turned to her side and looked up at him with glazed eyes, reaching her hand up to try to cup his face. "I need you tonight Tenchi…just tonight…please." She quietly implored him, her other hand suggestively running down between her breasts.

Tenchi felt his face burn and the telltale pressure in his sinuses that would signal the onset of a bloody nose. "What are you TALKING about? What's wrong with you Mihoshi?" he asked, his hand going up to cover his nose incase it was going to be a gusher, and given the woman's actions it stood a rather good possibility.

She smiled at him seductively, a look that the man had never seen on her face before, one of pure animal lust as she licked her lips before responding. "I don't want to be alone is what's wrong my Tenchi…" she whispered to him, hand sliding down the front of her shirt.

Her words sent a cold chill down his back, no one called him that…no one except Ryoko. "Ryoko?" he whispered to her, wondering if this was some elaborate ruse by the cyan haired woman.

Mihoshi's face curled in disgust, "I'm better than that woman could even dream of being, don't insult me like that." She said, her sweet voice turning harsh as her eyes narrowed. "Let me show you how a woman is supposed to love the man that's her destiny." She challenged, propping herself up on her elbow and leaning towards him once more.

Tenchi's blood went cold at the tone of her voice and the words she'd said. "This isn't like you Mihoshi…" he said, moving back towards the wall, eyes wide at the woman before him.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by a low growling that came from near the door, a small black shadow moving forward on stiff legs attracting the peoples attentions. Ryo-Ohki's back was arched, her little fangs out and her golden eyes were wide in anger as she stalked closer.

Mihoshi's response to the little cabbit was shocking to both Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki, she jumped up from the bed and let out a yelp of surprise. "Don't hurt me!" she cried, backing away from the cabbit.

Tenchi blinked slowly at her actions, opening his mouth to speak but was too surprised to find any words forming.

Ryo-Ohki meanwhile had only paused only briefly before continuing her way towards the blonde that was now cowering in a corner. Showing her sharp little teeth once more, she crouched down to spring towards the woman.

With a muffled cry, Mihoshi disappeared from the room, the shadows of the corner seeming to swallow her as the cabbit launched herself towards the woman.

Ryo-Ohki, unable to arrest her forward momentum, slammed her head into the wall with a quiet thump, sliding down the wall to the floor. As she landed, she gave out a pitiful little "Miyowl…" of pain.

The man was up and out of the bed in a hurry, rushing to his furry little savior. "Ryo-Ohki." He said, kneeling next to her and scooping her up, checking to make sure she was ok. Seeing nothing visibly wrong, he clutched her close to his chest, petting her lightly, "Thanks Ryo-Ohki, I don't know what that was but I'm glad you came along when you did." He thanked her, chuckling as she got a look of pride at the praise.

"C'mon, let's go find Ryoko and see if she knows what's going on here. I'll even get you a carrot for helping me." He said, unable to stop from looking over his shoulder at the corner where the woman that had looked like Mihoshi had vanished.

The two of them walked from the room, the door now being closed, and into the hall where they could hear muffled sounds from the living room. "What's that?" he wondered aloud as cabbit leapt from his arms and rushed down the stairs towards the noises. "Oh no….Ryoko." he said with concern.

He spun back and grabbed the Tenchi-ken from the bedside drawer and raced down the stairs, a cold feeling of dread filling him as the noises escalated. The sounds of a struggle were now prevalent and easy to identify as he jumped down the stairs landing lightly on the balls of his feet, the sword held at the ready.

Downstairs...

As Ryoko looked up into Tenchi's eyes, the lust scared her, it wasn't like the man she loved to look at anyone like that. "Tenchi?" she asked hesitantly, her body ceasing to respond to the man's attentions.

He smiled at her though there was no humor or love in the look, "I want you Ryoko…I've waited so long…" he said to her quietly, his hand moving underneath the hem of her dress.

She struggled then, feeling uncomfortable under the man's gaze and not wanting him to touch her like this. "Please stop." She asked him in a meek voice, feeling that he wasn't going to listen to her as his hand pulled her dress up past her knees.

"Shhhhhhhh…isn't this what you wanted?" he asked her, leaning forwards and trying to kiss her lips again. He could feel the silken flesh of her thighs as his hand went beneath her dress. The muscles of her legs bunched beneath his touch as he felt her powerful body start to tense under his now unwanted attention.

"STOP!" she said, her eyes now flashing as she realized that he wasn't going to stop. She grabbed the front of his shirt roughly, and attempted to push him off her, finding that she wasn't able to dislodge him. Her eyes went wide as the visage of the man atop her went from the man she loved, to that of the stranger in her dream, his horrible features leering down at her.

He struck quickly, bringing his left arm across the side of her neck and jaw, putting his weight onto the arm, attempting to hold her down while cutting off the supply of oxygen and blood to his victim. "I told you, Daughter of Washu, that I'd have you." He said sadistically, seeming to enjoy her now frantic struggles.

Ryoko attempted to teleport from under him, feeling a strange power surround her leaving her feeling vulnerable, as she was unable to phase or teleport away. "Stop…I'm…warning you…" she managed to strangle out, her hands clawing at him, leaving deep bloody furrows in his cheek and forehead. Her legs and knees attempting to strike the man in a rather tender and vulnerable spot as she struggled under him.

He laughed at her attempts to escape, "Did you think that I would be unable to stop your escape Ryoko? I have watched you for a long time, I know your abilities and how to counteract them. I will now take that from you which you refuse to give me." He promised her. His right hand grasping her dress and pulled at it roughly in an attempt to rip it from her lithe form.

A sharp pain caused him to pause, a little black cabbit attached to the man's calf, sinking her teeth into the man that was hurting her mistress, the woman she loved like a sister.

"Get off me you rodent!" he said angrily, trying to kick her off his leg, finding that he was no longer alone. "YOU!" he said, a mixture of hatred and shock on his face as he looked into the hardened brown eyes of the man he couldn't fight.

The blue blade of the Tenchi-ken ignited in the man's hands, giving him an unearthly glow, showing a violent and rage filled expression. "Get off her now!" he ordered, moving forwards as he did.

Zee snarled at the man, pulling a black hilt from his sleeve, then rolling from atop Ryoko to the floor. He continued the motion and kipped up to his feet, turning to face the boy. "She'll be mine yet Knight, count on it." he said to him, igniting his own blade, a blade energy that seemed to pull the light from the room. He barely got the blade up in time to deflect a rather large crimson energy blast from the irate Ryoko.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she raged at the man, her energy saber igniting in her hand, an ball of pure energy in the other. With a scream of rage she leapt at the man, the ball of energy leading the way.

Zee frowned in concentration, trying to watch both of his opponents as they moved to attack him. "Damn you!" he snarled, leaping out of the path of the energy attack and going insubstantial out the wall behind him.

Tenchi had circled around to cut off the angle of attack on the man, a cold rage in his eyes as he prepared to launch himself at the man that had attacked Ryoko. He heard her attack, slightly closing his eyes to avoid being blinded by the attacks of the woman, and rushed towards him at the same moment she did.

His disappearance through the wall brought him up short as he watched Ryoko phase after him. "No!" he said, trying to stop her, then rushing to the door and whipping it open and rushing outside after them. He found Ryoko outside hovering a few feet off the ground, a wild expression on her face as she searched around her for the man.

"DAMN YOU! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" She screamed to the night air, pain and suffering was the promise in her words.

"Ryoko…" he said quietly, walking towards her, "He's gone."

Her breathing was hard, her eyes wild as she glanced at him for a long moment, before her face of rage gave way to fear followed by tears. She drifted down to him, the energy sword disappearing as she did, collapsing into the man's loving arms.

The man wrapped both arms around the hysterical woman, holding her tightly to his chest as she cried. He sank to his knees, cradling her weight in his arms as he did, one hand on the back of head his fingers entwined in her soft hair, the other diagonally across the back. "It's ok my Ryoko…I'm here now…it's ok." He soothed her, whispering in her ear as he spoke.

Her terror at the man's appearance and his attack caused her to clutch to him tightly, as if she were drowning. "He tried to…" she spoke through the sobs, her eyes squeezed tightly shut like she was trying to close out the memories of what happened.

"It's ok, he didn't…you're with me now Ryoko." He consoled her quietly, starting to gently rock her.

"What happened?" came the concerned voice of Washu, eyeing both of them carefully. She'd felt a disturbing flurry of emotion on her link with her daughter, then a feeling of total rage, which had caused her to rush from her lab to find out what had happened.

"It was that guy, only this time his tried…" Tenchi started, feeling Ryoko's arms tighten around him as he tried to explain.

Washu held up a hand to stop his words, her face grim, "Don't worry about it Tenchi, she's already showed me." She said quietly, attempting to hold her rage in at the attack on her daughter.

"Let's get back inside, I'll take care of the rest." Advised the redheaded genius, watching as Tenchi scooped up the woman in his arms and carried her back inside.

Ryo-Ohki hopped next to them, having nuzzled the upset woman in her attempt to reassure her that she'd never let anyone harm her. She paced the two people into the house and hopped onto Tenchi's shoulder as he was gently setting Ryoko down on the couch. Hopping off his shoulder, she made her way to Ryoko's and nuzzled the upset woman affectionately.

Ryoko smiled lightly through her tears, not releasing Tenchi from her grasp, but leaning her head closer to the only friend she'd had for many years.

The greatest scientist in the universe meanwhile had summoned her holoterminal and was quickly tapping in several commands. "I've set up a perimeter around the house and shielded certain rooms inside as well. Both of your bedrooms, the onsen, the bathroom and Mihoshi's room." She told them, causing Tenchi to jerk slightly in Ryoko's arms.

Looking guiltily at Ryoko, he blinked as he tried to figure out how to tell the women about the odd visit he'd had earlier. Sighing, he explained to them what he'd encountered, seeing the pain and anger in Ryoko's eyes as he told her about the kiss she'd given him.

"That's impossible Tenchi. Mihoshi hasn't arrived back on Earth yet." Washu told him, her face showing confusion and concern. Giving him a firm look, she shook her head, "It seems as if this man that attacked you can either can either mimic others or use illusions to change appearances." She said, not liking this turn of events.

"How do we know if it's really who we're looking at or not mom?" the shaken woman asked, finally finding her voice. Directly after asking the question, she looked down at Ryo-Ohki, and then smiled softly at the cabbit. "Thank you." She said sincerely, releasing an arm from its death grip on Tenchi and stroking the little creature gently.

Looking back at Tenchi, she smiled with more of her normal features, "Ryo-Ohki can tell who it is by scent. She says she'll stay close to me and let me know if he shows back up." She explained to him.

The man smiled down at her with gratitude, "Thanks again Ryo-Ohki, you've really helped out tonight. I don't know what we would've done without you." He said, nodding to her as he spoke.

Ryo-Ohki 'Miya'd' proudly at them both, not leaving the shoulder of Ryoko.

"Ok, I know I told you both not to leave each others side for a while, NOW will you both listen to me?." Washu asked them, releasing her holoterminal and facing them once more.

Both of them nodded at her, looking more that a bit chagrined at the reminder.

Tenchi regarded the hand that still held the Tenchi-ken, a thought forming in his mind. Pulling her close to him once more, feeling her resist slightly in surprise before holding him tightly as well, he concentrated on the gems embedded in the hilt.

Ryoko felt a warmth wash over her, before a surge in her powers caused her to gasp involuntarily as the missing gems on her right arm and throat rematerialized on her. "Tenchi?" she asked questioningly, pulling back slightly to regard him with a curious expression.

He smiled at her shyly, "I don't want him to hurt you ever again. The next time he decides to do something to you, you'll be at your full strength. He won't be able to take advantage of you again." He explained, licking his lips nervously as he did.

Ryoko's face melted into a loving smile as she leaned forwards and kissed him softly, making him blush at the intimate contact, though he didn't resist. Locking her amber eyes with his warm chocolate ones, "I love you, you know that?" she asked him quietly, her face serious as she did.

He regarded her solemn expression, then nodded slowly, "I love you too my Ryoko." He whispered to her, this time it was he that initiating the kiss, to her surprise and pleasure.

::I'm so happy for you little Ryoko:: came the thoughts of Washu, her emotions evident on the link, pride and love.

::Thanks mom, for everything:: she responded, not breaking the kiss from Tenchi but gently closing the link to enjoy the moment with him in solitude.

Washu smiled at them and stroked the cabbit under her chin as she walked past heading towards her lab. As she entered the lab her expression went harsh as she replayed the attack on Ryoko. 'You'll pay for this Tokimi, no one hurts my daughter and gets away with it.' she vowed as she sat back down on her cushion and began to formulate her own plan.

Outside the Sol system…

"We have visual confirmation on the King's ship." Came the quiet voice into the man's earpiece.

"Copy." He replied, smiling faintly, still waiting for visual confirmation on small group of Jurai ships. He'd been lying in wait for them for the better part of 24 hours, hidden within a large belt of planetoid-sized asteroids. The high base metal content of them made them ideal for hiding both ships and Star Dragons within the darkened craters.

Patting the neck of the gigantic beast affectionately, he could feel her anxiety over having to sit still in the darkness, compounded by having to wait underground. 'I know, I know…it'll be over soon.' He mentally promised his trusted mount.

The Star Dragons had been with his people, the Vaagards, for the last 200 or so years. The Vaagards, being a nomadic people, had traveled extensively throughout both the known and unknown space, encountering many strange life forms. The dragons had been a fierce predator that they'd encountered early into their travels. Being able to sustain themselves in the vacuum of space, they had proved to be a troublesome enemy. After finding the breeding grounds they had quickly found a way to break and train them to serve as mounts. Thus started a long and decorated, or infamous, history of the Vaagard as mercenary forces whose loyalty was assured, as long as you remained the highest bidder.

"Visual." Came the terse word from the advance scout, pulling not only the man's attentions but the other 30 riders as well.

"Wait for the advance ships to pass, I want a quick strike on the queen's ship." He ordered, reminding his wing of their goals. The newest ships in the Jurian fleet moved past his position, though none slowed or showed any sign of knowing that they had attackers in such close proximity. Darus smiled, 'They're impressive, but knowing how to hit them makes a world of difference.' He thought, going over the information they'd gleaned from the captive scientist.

Tapping his communicator twice, he initiated the attack to commence on the royal family's entourage. The lead ships immediately came under withering fire from several of the asteroids, hidden weapons emplacements within the craters and crags laying a devastating amount of energy and plasma fire into the unsuspecting ships.

Darus watched with cool detachment as the first of the ships lit up the surrounding asteroids as the energy fire finally pierced the shielding allowing the gelatinous plasma to splatter along the exposed hull, eating it's way into the interior. As it hit the oxygen rich enclosed environment it flashed brilliantly, incinerating the tree that powered the ship as well as the crew serving on it.

A second explosion quickly followed the first, showing just how effective the man's information had been. "Retrieval, get me the queens and their daughters." He ordered, seeing the other ships move up to take defensive positions in front of the King's ship, leaving the back lightly guarded. "Activate gravitational anomaly generators, we don't want them to escape." Darus issued the final order of the trap, springing in full on the Jurian rulers.

Looking at the massive ship as it unloaded it's impressive arsenal into the asteroids that had been firing at the ships, he whistled low as one after another of the automated emplacements were vaporized into nothing more than debris. 'Those were expensive…' he thought, remembering the cost to procure then install them, 'Let's hope we get what we want out of this.' He finished, picking up the riding assembly and sending his dragon from the hidden grotto and into open space.

The dragons were ideal for boarding the ships, being almost undetectable by most ships sensors given that they registered as life forms and not vessels. As the lead ships attacked the asteroids, the rear and flank guards turned their attentions to trying to discover any more ships or attackers. As they realized that the life forms they were picking up were Star Dragons, it was too late.

Inside Royal Tree Ship 'Queen's Bounty'…

"Attention all hands, prepare to repel boarders." Came the order across the ship, causing Misaki to bring her head up with a start looking at Funaho.

"I have to go." She said, starting to stand, only to be held in place by the clutching hands of Sasami, her face still tear tracked and her eyes fearful.

"No Misaki, there is no need for you to go. The king's life isn't in danger here, so the head of the royal bodyguard need not make an appearance. We have knights that are fully capable of handling this." Funaho told her, walking over to her sister/wife and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, our daughters need their mother now more than the crew needs a queen." She reasoned with the woman quietly, inclining her head towards the still visibly upset girls.

Looking back down into Sasami's fear filled eyes, Misaki nodded as she gave her youngest daughter a comforting smile. "I'll stay here with you little Sasami, don't worry. Dry your tears dear one." She told her, kissing the girl's forehead.

The sounds of a pitched battle started to filter into the room, causing both Ayeka and Funaho to stand from the table they'd seated themselves at, as they moved closer to the door. Ayeka summoned her miniature guardians, the little logs starting to swirl around her as she stopped several paces back from the door.

Funaho's hand went to her sword hilt, pulling it with exaggerated slowness, but not igniting the mauve colored blade into existence. A surprised cry from behind them brought both women about, to see that three people had appeared within their room.

They were dressed in silver and black armored suits that were form fitting and flexible, each carrying a pistol like weapon in one hand while the other held a small black square about 4x4 inches. Pointing towards where Misaki and Sasami were sitting, the one closest to them pointed the box at them and a reddish bubble appeared around them.

Misaki, with an arm around Sasami, stood quickly and pulled her own blade from within her sleeve, igniting it and giving a backhanded slash into the bubble. Her blade sparked as it dragged across the inside surface, not puncturing it nor causing it to collapse.

The figure that had created the bubble pressed it's thumb into the center of the box and the bubble was filled with jagged bolts of energy that flowed through the captured women, dropping both to the floor in a smoldering heap, unmoving.

Funaho charged as she saw the intruders, Ayeka sending her logs to assist her sister and mother. Neither made it to their intended targets as they too were quickly enclosed in an orb and subdued using the energy within. The logs that Ayeka summoned attempted to capture the figure that held her sister, though as their tendrils sought to ensnare him, he along with his hostages were transported from the ship.

"Fall back." The figure that held Funaho ordered the other, both of them transporting away back to their respective dragons.

The fight had turned nasty, the remaining ships holding their own against the ambushers while destroying almost three quarters of the weapons platforms. The remaining platforms were firing sporadically, inflicting no real damage but causing the ships to take evasive maneuvers from time to time. As the escorts started to receive word of the presence of the Star Dragons, they had attempted to cut off the interlopers only to find themselves vulnerable against concentrated fire.

The Star Dragons, being highly maneuverable as well as tiny compared to the massive ships were easily able to avoid the fire from the ships and escape into the asteroid belt, quickly disappearing from both visual and sensors.

Azusa stared in horror as he watched the dragons disappear into the field before, unable to fire due to the sight of his wives and daughters carried on the backs of the dragons. "Send a ship after them!" he ordered, his voice rising in tone and octaves from the stress of the trap he'd walked into.

"My lord." Came the response immediately, as one of the flanking ships moved into the field.

The silence was palpable as they watched the new ship swing into the field, performing a roll to avoid a collision with a rather large asteroid, then immediately dive to get under another. It was momentarily lost from sight at the complex movements of the asteroids crossed into the line of sight, only to reappear a moment later starting to pick up some speed.

There was a blinding flash of light that exploded before the ship, drowning out it's shape from all sight. As their vision cleared, they could see the ship had sustained heavy damage, the normally light colored wood hull scorched and pock marked as it struggled to maintain it's equilibrium and flight path.

The asteroids surrounding the ship had vaporized in the explosion, leaving a large area unpopulated and allowing the wounded vessel to gather more speed. As it left the opening, a steady line of energy fire slammed into it's bow, iridescent light spreading from front to back as her shields attempted compensate.

"Damn…" Azusa muttered, watching the ship struggle to return fire effectively against the positions it was under fire from. "All ships…prepare to enter field." He ordered, his mouth going dry at the thought of his family in the hands of his attackers.

"My lord, we cannot pick up the weapons emplacements nor the Star Dragons is we get any closer to the rocks sire. It would be best to try and avoid entering the field, instead trying to get to the other side as quickly as possible to find their escape routes." Came the opinion of the tactical officer, trying to reason with the king.

The irrational man glared at his officer, a scathing retort coming to mind but quickly stifled. "Fine, find out a route to the other side of this accursed field and do it quickly." He ordered, barely containing the rage that started to consume him.

The crew was silent to the brooding king, none wanting to attract the attention of the irate man. Seeing the route, the helm made the necessary course changes and engaged the engines to move the ship towards the new destination.

Planet Jurai, Main Council Chambers…

Miko nodded as the woman finished whispering in his ear, a smile slowly spreading across his attractive features. Dismissing the woman with a casual wave, he turned his attentions back to the updates on the war efforts that were underway.

"We've taken and control 13 key systems, as seen here. With these systems under our control, we now have a stable forward operating base for the second leg of our expansion. We've also managed to capture and are in the process of converting several industrial complexes to military production facilities. This will also give us more latitude for resupply and repairs to our equipment as well as give our soldiers a place to recuperate." Explained the man, his Jurian uniform impeccably worn, no trace of wrinkle or blemish.

"But what of the Galaxy Police?" came the question from one of the junior representatives, looking pointedly at Miko as he did.

The man smiled indulgently at the man, "They have graciously agreed to our proposal, and are as we speak taking up positions in the new governments as liaisons between our forces and those of the local populace." He answered, folding his arms across his chest.

Unable to meet the intense stare from Miko, the man lowered his eyes and went silent. Miko smiled as he slowly stood, "Thank you Knight Commander Tenai, we thank you for the time and information on our expansion efforts." He told him, dismissing him with the words.

The council watched in relative silence until the man left, then all eyes turned towards Miko, who relished the attention he garnered from them. "It would appear that we've been successful beyond our hopes thus far my friends. Should things continue as they are, we will be able to cease hostilities within 2 months time." He said optimistically, the smile never leaving his face.

There was a murmur of conversation that rippled through the room at his comments, which he allowed to buzz for a few moments before holding up a hand. "We must now begin our phase two, that of colonization of our new territories. I've hand selected several families that have served the empire faithfully the past millennia, and once they've received your ratification will move into the corridors and begin to bring our empire to never before reached heights of prosperity." He told them, his voice rising as he spoke dripping with enthusiasm.

A spontaneous round of applause broke out at the man's words, more than one member of the council standing as they did. Miko raised both arms up in a gesture of humble acceptance, his smile radiant as he basked in the glory he'd orchestrated.

Guest Quarters, Royal Palace…

Sheia smiled down at the bloodied man as he shook with pain, curled into a fetal ball. "Thank you Doctor, you've been most helpful." She said breathlessly, wiping a smear of blood from the back of her hand. She turned and exited the room, a look of contentment on her face as she spoke to her personal guards, "Take him to the medical area and get him patched up. I'll personally see to his reward for helping us once he's able to…appreciate it." she said, walking past them and heading towards her room to shower.

She entered into the dark, not turning on a light, her eyes almost instantly adjusting, the room taking on red and white hues. She smiled at her latent talents, unknown to all but a select few. Stripping her clothes from her supple and lithe form as she crossed to where the tub was already filled with hot water. Without hesitation she lowered herself into the tub, a sigh of both pain and pleasure escaping her lips as the hot water covered her body while she relaxed.

Her mind went over several key points the good doctor had given her regarding the ships he'd help to design and create. 'Once I verify his answers, I'll make sure he understands how much I really appreciate his help.' She thought, licking her lips in anticipation.

A chirping noise brought her attention back to the room, "What is it?" she asked, her tone level though she felt an irrational sense of irritation over being interrupted.

The door opened and one of her guards entered, "We've received word that our mission was a success. Losses were minimal though our installations were destroyed." He reported, looking down at the beautiful woman in the tub. His eyes lingered over her body, but his face showed no expression that, "Do you wish company?" he asked, not bothering to move his eyes back to her face.

She frowned, "No, leave me. See to it that our newest members to the clan are treated well and indoctrinated. I'm sure that they are going to be a handful." She ordered him, not covering herself, instead glaring at the man.

Without another word, the man turned and left her to her thoughts the only sound being the door as it opened and closed.

Sighing, she allowed herself to smile at how easily things were progressing. 'Now we just have to make the King play by our rules and our conquest is complete. Perhaps now the Champion will take notice of my charms and elevate me to the position I deserve.' She thought, slipping her head beneath the hot water of the tub.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Puppet King**

* * *

I do not own the rights or characters to the Tenchi Muyo series, I'm writing this for fun and expect no recompense for it. I only hope to amuse and enthrall my fellow fanatics out there. We can smell our own ;) Also don't own the songs or rights to the music lyrics quoted in this fic either. They are the property of Hoobastank and Lonestar respectively, I could never sing either song as well as they do, I make dogs howl in pain just by humming.

 **WARNING:** Parts of this chapter are lime scented, nothing graphic but it is implied. Just wanted to leave a warning for my readers so as not to offend any of them. Provided you all are still around...lol.

The Puppet King

Ryoko soared over the treetops near the ridge line of the Masaki home, her expression one of contentment and a small measure of excitement as she performed several aerial loops and maneuvers. She'd been out for the last two days while Tenchi worked in the fields and practiced at the shrine testing the limits of her powers with the return of her last two gems.

A smile crossed her features as she remembered the night she'd gotten them back. Though what had started as a nightmare turned quickly into something she never dreamed would happen. Tenchi had showed his absolute trust in her by giving her back her full powers, wanting her never to be hurt again. Holding her arms to herself, she corkscrewed wildly in the air, a giddy laugh coming from her at the thought. 'He trusts me! HE LOVES ME!' her mind screamed to her, feeling the re-emergence of Zero as she did. Her alter ego was aglow with the joy they were feeling, the realization of a lifetimes worth of dreams coming true.

Slowing her flight, she came to a stop on one of her favorite branches, her feet settling gently on the limb while she leaned against the firm trunk. Looking out over woods around her, she sighed happily, losing herself in her thoughts for long moments.

Ryoko felt the boundless power of her gems coursing through her, giving her a tantalizing feeling of a life unthought of for too long. 'When I last had my gems, Kagato…' her mind started, then stopped suddenly, not wanting to ruin her mood by walking that dark road again.

"RYOKO!" came the faint shout from Mihoshi, who had volunteered to take care of Mayuka for a little while so she could test her powers.

Shaking her head, but smiling warmly, "Well, I knew it was too good to last." She said quietly, rocketing from the tree back towards the house. Her feeling of warmth only increased as the house came into view, a blonde holding the child she considered to be hers waiting for her.

She smiled inwardly as she regarded the two of them, for all her complaining it was now done with a smile that belied her words. Truth be told, Ryoko had found herself acting more and more responsible around the house, especially with Little Mayuka. A slight frown crossed her lips as the other usually unspoken thought accompanied her reasons for acting more like a mother than a pirate. "I hate to say this…but I miss the whiny little wuss." She muttered to herself, thinking of the two missing members of the family.

The ache in her heart reminded her that it hadn't left but had decided that a cease-fire was in order. Ryoko landed lightly nearby the now ecstatic child and Mihoshi, the frown melting into a loving smile for the baby. "Hey there little one, you miss me?" she said, extending her arms and taking the baby from Mihoshi. "Thanks Mihoshi, she ok for you?" asked the woman, regarding the other woman intently, seeing her face a bit crestfallen.

"Um, yeah…I guess so." She said quietly, not meeting the golden eyes of her friend.

Rolling her eyes, Ryoko sighed, "Ok, spill it Mihoshi. What's up?" she asked bluntly, knowing that subtlety was not her strong point.

Still not looking at the woman, Mihoshi's fingers fidgeted as she spoke. "I just got a message from Yukinojo." she started, "I've got a message from command and they want to speak with me." she finished, finally turning to meet Ryoko's eyes.

"I know I said I'd watch Mayuka tonight Ryoko! I'm sorry" she blurted out, tears evident in her expressive blue eyes.

Ryoko looked at woman as if she'd lost her mind. "Don't worry about it Mihoshi, it's not like I had anything important to do tonight anyways." she said, her tone a bit more firm then she'd liked, but it did cut through the building emotions of her friend.

Relief flooded into the eyes and expression of Mihoshi, "Oh, thanks Ryoko! I'd thought for sure that you'd be mad at me. Boy you really have changed haven't you? I mean before you hardly did anything around here and now you're volunteering for chores and not disappearing when it's time to change Mayuka or wash dishes or anything. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" the kind hearted blonde asked her, oblivious to the twitch that had suddenly developed in Ryoko's left eye.

The cyan haired woman found herself growling low in her throat at the other woman's rambling about her not so distant past actions. Seeing the wavering smile of the small child in her arms, Ryoko managed through the sheer power of her will not to blow up at Mihoshi.

"I'm fine." she said through clenched teeth, counting to ten again, "Some things are just more important to me lately." she finally said, controlling the twitch in her left eye.

Blinking at Ryoko owlishly, Mihoshi nodded with a blank stare. "Okay, well I'm sure glad you're helping out." she told her happily, the smile that crossed her lips bright once more.

"Well, I've gotta go and find out what command wants. Tell Tenchi that I probably won't be home for dinner, okay? See ya later Ryoko, buh bye Mayuka." she told them, waving as she walked towards the end of the docks while struggling to pull her control cube from her hair.

Shaking her head slowly as she watched the officer stop at the end of the dock having pulled the cube from her hair, then disappear and slash into the water of the lake. Stifling an urge to laugh at the accident prone woman, Ryoko walked into the house, heading towards Washu's lab.

Knocking before opening the door that led into the dark interior of her lab, "HEY! Mihoshi just landed herself in the lake again Washu, she's gonna be headed your way." she warned her mother.

Quickly closing the door before the woman could answer, Ryoko headed towards the living room and took a seat on the floor, Mayuka in front of her.

"Well, I give her about 2 minutes, how about you little May?" she asked the child, handing her a stuffed bunny to gnaw on in-between slamming it to the floor. Mentally counting down, Ryoko looked over to the door just as the sodden Mihoshi walked through now clad in her uniform, looking utterly miserable.

"I'm wet..." she whined, her shoulders slumped forwards as she stepped slowly towards the lab door. Just as she reached it, the door swung open knocking the surprised woman down on her butt with a squishing sound.

"Mihoshi?" called Washu, coming out of her lab, and peeking around the door to the fallen woman. "What are you doing down there? Say, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along would ya? I need to speak with a prisoner over at your Headquarters." she asked, smiling innocently at the tear filled eyes of Mihoshi.

Nodding, she held her arms out to her sides, water dripping as she did, "Okay, but could you help me get dry first?" she asked, her voice full of pleading.

Sighing, Washu looked to the heavens as if to ask 'Why me?' before regarding the woman once more, "C'mon, I'll get you dry and transport us both to Yukinojo to avoid any further need for you to take a bath." she said with exasperation, pulling the taller blonde along behind her.

Chuckling to herself at the scene that played out, Ryoko shrugged and began to play with the baby on the floor again.

In the fields...

Tenchi straightened up from his work, wiping the sweat off his brow before turning and regarding the cabbit girl that was helping him. "How's it going Ryo-Ohki?" he asked, leaning on the hoe as he did.

"Good." she said, stopping her work to respond and look at the man with her. She had practiced hard with Sasami to learn to speak her words, and while she couldn't exactly hold a full conversation yet, she was able to give a few word answers if she concentrated.

"With you helping me out here, the work goes by a lot quicker." he complimented the girl, smiling broadly at her making her blush with the compliment.

Ryo-Ohki looked down shyly, a small smile playing across her face before she looked back up at Tenchi, "We eat?" she asked him hopefully.

The man chuckled at her, but shook his head, "I'm afraid not, but we're almost done here then we can go back and get a snack before dinner, okay?" he offered a compromise to her.

"Okay." she replied, nodding happily as she set about finishing her rows of carrots.

Smiling to himself, he found that simple manual labor helped to ease some of the emotional turmoil from the sudden departure of both Ayeka and Sasami. He frowned to himself as they entered back into his thoughts, wondering how they were doing back on Jurai.

'Maybe I'll have Washu send them a message for me, telling them what happened before they left.' he thought, changing his mind even as the thought took solid form. 'Nah, I'll just send them a message to say that we're missing them here and to come back when they can. Some things are best said face to face.' he decided working the row quickly as he did.

Since the attack on Ryoko a few nights back, Tenchi and the woman had spent the majority of their time together. He had found that he enjoyed talking with her, finding out what her thoughts and opinions were about situations that had come up. He smiled as he remembered some of the admissions she'd given him, revealing a hidden softer side that was larger then he'd originally thought, much to his pleasure.

The smile slowly came back over his face as he thought of the night he'd planned for them. Though both of them had spent time together since the princesses departure, it was more subdued and tentative as both of them were still dealing with personal feelings over the matter. 'I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I have to honor my choice, it's not fair to do otherwise.' he reminded himself, the sage words of his grandfather coming back to him.

Reaching the end of his row, he straightened up and stretched his back to ease the dull ache that had been nagging him. He glanced over to his help, finding that she had only a small portion left. He walked to the far end of her row and began to work his way towards her.

They met shortly after and the both of them turned to regard their days work with satisfied expressions. "Whew, that was tiring. Let's go home and get cleaned up for dinner, what do you say?" he asked, picking up his hoe.

She nodded to him and shouldered her little hoe as well, falling into step beside the man who was shortening his stride to match hers. They walked in silence back to the house, each absorbed in their thoughts.

Invasion Corridor 2, 2nd REF(Royal Expeditionary Force)...

"Sir, we're receiving an incoming transmission from what appears to be a refugee flotilla." said the officer as he turned to regard Captain Watanabe.

Sighing, the senior officer shook his head, "Let me guess, they are fleeing from the 3rd corridor?" he asked tersely, giving the man a hand gesture to patch the person through. They had been receiving many ships from the neighboring corridor, all claiming atrocities from their sister unit as it had carved it's way through the systems. Charges from attacking civilians, to wide spread devastation on occupied worlds all the way down to torture and other simple crimes had been laid before the man.

"I am Governor Mitsuki of the Federated Trades Union. I represent the collection of ships before you sir. I humbly ask for asylum within your fleet or within the worlds that are now under your control." he stated, his voice the epitome of calm.

Raising an eyebrow at the man, "Exactly why are you requesting this from us when your own worlds are the other way?" he inquired to the man, already knowing the answer.

The man looked into Watanabe's eyes for a long moment, as if judging the man. "We have fled our worlds due to the wide scale destruction your sister forces have brought upon us there. You however Captain, are known as a just and fair man that has taken in many of our peoples prior to this. As such, we are now before you requesting safe harbor." he told him, never dropping the tone of his voice.

"Very well Governor Mitsuki, you are cleared for safe harbor. You will guide your fleet to these coordinates and await there to have your fleet logged and escorted to various worlds." he said finally, accepting the man's subdued thanks with a tired nod.

Looking over to his second in command, he gave her a questioning look. "That's how many ships over the last few days now? 50? 60?" he asked her, unable even to smile at this point.

She looked at him with a grim face, the information they'd been gathering from the refugee's wasn't pretty. "At least, and these are just the one's that we've run into. My question is how many more have we missed?" she responded, turning her chair to face his.

"Indeed. I think it is time we had a discussion with Officer Yuri, perhaps he would be able to speak with the liaison for the 3rd fleet and see what's happening." he suggested to her, standing as he did.

She followed suit and walked from the bridge with him, neither speaking until they'd reached the corridor where the office of the GP was located. "If what we're hearing is true, there is going to be much to answer for." Watanabe said icily, his eyes narrowing at the thought of Jurian forces spreading chaos like uncouth barbarians.

Commander Ashuba didn't answer the man's statement, only nodding her agreement. She'd been the one to bring the matter to the man's attention after personally interviewing some of the people making the claims. 'If half of what they're claiming is true, then the King and council will have someone's head upon a pike.' she thought, the gruesome sight bringing a hint of a smile to her lips.

The door to the GP Detective's office opened as they approached, the man in question turning in his seat to face his guests. "Yes Captain? What can I do for you?" he asked, standing as the man and woman entered.

"I would like you to contact your peers in the other corridors for me and ascertain what is happening. We've received yet another group of refugee's from the 3rd's corridor and I am beginning to question that which we are being told." he stated, getting directly to the point of the conversation.

Yuri blinked at the man's blunt tone and request, 'Well, he certainly isn't one to beat around the bush.' he thought, shaking the thought loose before speaking. "Very well Captain, though I will need to use your communications array to reach both my peers and HQ." he responded easily.

"No. Only your peers, not Headquarters yet. We needn't tip our hand to anyone else at this time. Perhaps this is some flight of fancy by a peoples upset at having new rulers. If that is the case then we needn't alert more people then necessary, and handle the matter internally." Watanabe ordered the man, the timbre in his voice stopping any further arguments.

Taking a breath in through his nose, Yuri looked at him but nodded as he released the air. "Okay, I'll get right on that then. Should I report back to you directly when I've finished?" he asked, his glance going over to the commander standing next to him.

Smiling wanly as he noticed the man's attention on his second in command, "No, I believe that Commander Ashuba will be more than happy to hear what you've got for us. Thank you again for your support Detective." he told the man, bowing slightly before turning and leaving the room with Ashuba in tow.

She glared at him as they walked back towards the bridge, "What was that all about? You know very well the man irritates me." she challenged the man, slipping into the more personal role they shared when off duty.

"Perhaps you failed to notice his attraction to you, one that we could use to our advantage. Humor him, nothing states you have to be intimate with the man. We may need his contacts within the Galaxy Police and I like to know that the person I'm using is loyal. What better way then to put his heart into your pocket, hmmm?" he asked her, the smiled playing on his face as he regarded her.

She gave him a sour look, but didn't respond as she turned to regard the corridor before her with renewed interest. 'How dare he use me like this...I thought we had something.' she thought, the sick leaden feeling of betrayal seeping into her with the thoughts. "I'll humor him as you said, but I don't think this is right." she vocalized to him finally.

"We are in the midst of a war, sacrifices must be made. Even by us." he told her, the smiled fleeing his face as they re-entered the bridge.

Hall of the Goddess...

Zee stood with his head bowed at he faced the entity known as D3. The being was none too pleased with him since his failed attempt at taking Ryoko, and hadn't allowed him to re-enter into the dimension since.

"You are needed by your Lady's forces near the outer rim. The invaders have moved quicker then originally anticipated. You must lead a force to root them from the foothold they now occupy." D3 told him coldly, his voice distant.

"As you wish." came the sarcastic reply from the dark warrior, wanting nothing more than to carve that jewel from the things head.

"Remember your place, your leash and freedom have been curtailed." came the warning from D3.

Zee sneered at the being, "I'd noticed." he said sarcastically.

The entity looked up for a moment, "Yes my lady." he said reverently, fading from sight as Tokimi appeared before the man.

"You have disappointed me." she said, her tone was mild though it sent shivers down his spine.

He fell to a knee before the goddess, "I am sorry my lady." he said quietly, a feeling of fear coming over him at her sudden appearance.

"You are important to my plans Zee, but do not think that you are indispensable. Remember where I found you and how far you've come due to my power and influence. I can take all that from you and more, with a moment's notice." she warned him, turning her blue/purple eyes on the man.

Unable to speak at the overt threat, Zee simply remained in his kneeling position his eyes still downcast to the floor.

Tokimi allowed a tense moment to pass before speaking again, "Now, you have a mission that I expect to be fulfilled. Return to me when you have completed it and I will grant you one last attempt to woo the Daughter of Washu." she said to him, extending the carrot on the stick to her minion.

Zee's body froze at the mention of another chance to gain the woman's powers. "Thank you my lady, I shall not fail you in this." he said quietly, respect filling his words.

Tokimi gazed at him, weighing the sincerity of his words, "Go now, you are needed." she released him from her audience.

D3 appeared as the champion faded, "He is becoming unstable my lady, he is close to stepping over the line in regards to Ryoko." he said, voicing his concerns.

Tokimi gave a humorless chuckle, "Yes, but he will vent his anger on the invading forces for the time being. By the time he returns things will have changed beyond what he has imagined. Even he is not so reckless as to challenge both of my sister's chosen when they've bonded. To do so would be suicide." she informed him, disappearing as she finished speaking.

The entity hovered thoughtful for a long moment, weighing the possibilities that lay before him. "Perhaps it is time to move events along a bit quicker than they've been going." he said quietly, focusing his attentions back into the universe under control.

Yukinojo...

"This is Detective First Class Mihoshi reporting as ordered sir." said the woman, giving a snappy salute as she did. Washu had just stood and walked through one of her portals after speaking with a senior officer in the prison regarding Dr. Clay.

"It's good to hear from you Detective. Tell me, what is the current situation on Earth?" he asked her without preamble.

Mihoshi looked surprised by the question, "Um, it's fine sir. Everything is quiet, no visitors or intruders within my sector." she reported, slowly overcoming her surprise.

"Excellent, that is good to hear. Now then, the reason I've called you is the recent loss of approximately one third of our field officers to the war that Jurai has started. We are calling back most of our forces that are patrolling non-essential sectors to HQ in a support role. Your sector has been declared an off-limits area and as such will not be affected by this." he explained, sighing inwardly at the woman's blank expression as he spoke.

"You are hereby assigned both neighboring sectors as well. There are 3 remote stations in each that will send all information to Yukinojo should it require your attention. Are you listening to me Detective?" he asked, seeing that she'd pulled her cube out.

"Yep, sure am. Got it all the way. I have to leave right now to start my patrol over the three sectors and check in with the remote stations. You can count on me, I won't let you down sir." she said snappily, saluting with the cube still in her hand.

The man on the screen slapped a hand to his face as he crunched his face up, "NO NO NO! Detective Mihoshi..." he began, seeing the woman wasn't listening again.

"This is Detective First Class Mihoshi signing off." she said, closing the link on the stammering man.

"Okay let's get moving Yukinojo. We've got a lot of space to cover." she said, turning the cube back into a puff ball on her hip.

If the AI could have winced it would have, having heard what the man on the line had said. "Detective Mihoshi, are sure that it's wise to leave this sector unmanned?" it asked, trying to get the woman to listen.

"I'm sure Yukinojo, besides we really don't get that many visitors out here anyways. It'll be fun to take a look around." she told him, setting course and activating the ships engines.

Yukinojo gave a mechanical sigh, wondering why his builder hated him enough to pair him with this woman.

Royal Tree Ship Jurian Prime...

Azusa sat with his head cradled in his heads in the empty expanse of his lavish quarters contemplating what had become of his wives and children. His face was set in an expression of controlled rage, while his thoughts of anger and revenge warred with the more peaceful thoughts of trying to think things through prior to actions.

A servant entered the room and stood near the door, fearful of bothering his king so shortly after losing any and all contact with the kidnappers. He stood unobtrusively along the wall, finally hearing the king's hushed voice, "What is it?" he asked, the tone leaving no doubt as to the struggle going on within him.

"Yes my lord, you...have a message." he stammered, trying to maintain his posture at the man's red rimmed eyes bored holes into him.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed." he said venomously, slowly rising to his feet and squaring his shoulders. He walked towards the man, his grace and economy of movement telling the danger lurking within him.

"I understand that sire, I truly do...however, it would be best if you spoke with the lady. She claims to have word of your family." he said, proud that he wasn't trembling too badly in the face of his irate king.

Azusa's eye's widened and his hands shot out to grasp the man by the lapels, pulling him face to face, "WHO DARES?" he yelled at the man, feeling the red rage fill his mind, overwhelming his rational thought processes.

That broke the man's concentration, he stammered uselessly for several moments before being tossed backwards into the wall. As his sight cleared, he saw that the door was still open and he was alone in the room. Placing a hand to his chest, he took several deep breaths to calm his heart, before standing. He walked shakily from the room, heading to the nearest bathroom, lest he tempt fate once more with an accident.

The king all but burst through the door, eyes wild as he glanced around, finally seeing the man that controlled the communications. The man stood as the king neared, holding out a hand to the console which showed an attractive woman looking slightly bored.

"Who are you and what have you done with my family?" he demanded his hands clenching and unclenching powerlessly as he spoke to the woman.

"You'll meet me soon enough King Azusa, as for your family...well, how they remain is entirely up to you." she said, gracing him with a condescending smile.

"They are being kept safe so long as you do nothing to interfere with our plans. In fact, should you behave reasonably well and do as you're told, I can guarantee the safe return of one of them shortly." she promised, the smile staying on her face.

The fact that the pressure that had built up in his head hadn't killed him yet stood a mute testimony to the man's health. "I will kill you if you harm ONE hair on any of them." he swore to the woman through teeth that were clenched so tightly that they stood a danger of cracking.

She tsked him several times, closing her eyes and waving her manicured index finger back and forth before her, "Now now, is that anyway to treat the one responsible for the well being of your loved ones?" she asked him quietly.

Seeing the man was only shaking with rage but no longer speaking, she gave him another placid smile, "See, was it all THAT difficult to hold your tongue your majesty?" she asked him, her tone taunting. "I'm sure you've noticed that we've taken the liberty of helping your empire to expand. You are to listen to the head of the council, he knows well of our plans and has taken steps to ensure their success. Do anything to impede or stop him and rest assured, I'll spend the next decade returning the parts of your family to you. Are we clear your highness?" she asked him, her tone going dangerous.

He could hear the thundering of his heart in his ears as he listened to the threat, his face turning even more red with the rise of more blood to his face. "I understand you, yes." he managed to say darkly, entertaining thoughts of dismembering her living body to listen to her screams.

"I knew you were as intelligent as you are handsome." she complimented him, the dangerous look and tone evaporating into one of cheerfulness. "Now then, should you encounter any of YOUR forces on the way home to Jurai, simply leave all those pretty new ships with them and bring your family's ships back home. Do nothing to interfere with their mission and give no orders to them. If you must, tell them you're proud of them or something trite like that. I'm sure they'd appreciate to know that the King himself approves of what they are doing." she teased, rolling her eyes as she spoke derisively at him.

"Do not trifle with me. One day you will find that I am not someone to have angered." he said dangerously to her, feeling an icy hand gripping his stomach.

Her tone and demeanor changed instantly, her violet eyes flashing in anger as she leaned closer to the screen. "Listen to me well Azusa. Don't for one instant think that you are going to threaten me into submission. I've taken your family once, I could do so again. The next time you step out of place, I'll send you one of your daughters in some many pieces that you'll never know which it was. I am the one that isn't to be angered." she snarled back at the man, her face showing a vile grin as she did.

The king of Jurai swallowed the bile that had risen seeing the look that promised the death of his daughter and the grin that spoke of a woman obsessed. "Fine. My apologies." he said quietly, not losing any of the attitude he'd maintained with her.

"You'll hear from us again when you reach Jurai. I'm sure that Miko will be having a celebration for your return. Oh, yes...should anyone ask about your family, tell them they remained behind on Earth while the hostilities are ongoing. Make sure all the crew know this to be true. It wouldn't be good for your image to have it be known that you couldn't protect your wives and children now would it?" she mocked him, laughing as she cut the connection.

Azusa's hands shook in rage as he stared in rage at the now dead terminal. The communication officer stepped close to his king, saying nothing of what had just transpired.

With deliberate slowness Azusa faced the man, "Take us to Jurai. I want NO ONE to speak of this, am I understood. To violate this order will result in capital punishment." he ordered to the shaken man, who nodded rather then trust his voice to speak.

Seeing that he could accomplish nothing else there, he stalked from the bridge area, and returned to his quarters, neither speaking nor acknowledging anyone en route. The doors opened into the deathly silent room, even the ambient noises of the ship were muted here, which only served to drive home the fact that the king was utterly alone for the first time in centuries.

Masaki Home...

"We're home!" called Tenchi, slipping out of his shoes and sliding into his slippers. He knelt and helped Ryo-Ohki with her slippers before he heard any voices.

"Tenchi!" said Ryoko, phasing in next to him and wrapping her arms around him happily, nuzzling her cheek to his. "How was the field?" she asked, releasing him after a moment, and wrinkling nose at his smell.

Tenchi had enough time to wrap an arm around her waist as she glomped him, then chuckled as she pulled back. "It was good, with Ryo-Ohki's help we got the whole field done." he said, nodding towards the toddler.

"Miah!" she said happily while nodding to her mistress/sister.

Giving them both an appraising glance, she focused her eyes back on Tenchi, "Well buddy, no offense but YOU need a bath. Why don't you go get in the bathroom first then I'll take Ryo-Ohki into the onsen and get her ready for dinner. May's asleep so we'd better hurry." she said, disengaging herself from him and giving him a push towards the stairs.

"Oh, okay. Hey where is everyone?" he asked, taking a few steps up before pausing.

"Mihoshi and Washu went out to talk to the Galaxy Police about something and I think Katsuhito is still up at the shrine. You're still cooking tonight aren't you?" she asked him, helping to pull the work shirt from the cabbit girl.

"Yeah, that sounds good." he said, his voice a bit dejected at hearing that both Mihoshi and Washu had left. 'Oh well, maybe next time then.' he thought remembering that he'd asked Mihoshi to babysit tonight.

Ryoko gave the man an odd look after hearing the tone, her eyes following his ascent up the stairs. "What's his problem huh?" she asked the girl, who only shrugged in response.

Later that night...

Tenchi stood at the sink finishing up the dishes his mind wandering as he did so. He could hear Mayuka laughing and giggling while playing with both Katsuhito and Ryo-Ohki in the living room. The tell tale sound of Ryoko's teleportation sounded letting him know that he was no longer alone in the kitchen. "Hello Ryoko, come to help dry?" he asked, causing the woman that was just about to glomp him to pause mid-jump.

"HEY! How'd you know I was even there?" she asked, her tone only faintly accusing but bordering on laughter instead.

The man just laughed at her without turning, "If I told you that then you'd just change tactics. No thanks, I like having at least some warning." he teased her, picking up a towel next to the sink and handing it to her over his shoulder.

Snatching the towel from his hand, she gave a mock sigh and leaned against the counter at his side, her hips touching his. "Slave driver." she said to him, as if he was forcing her to help.

"Yep, gotta keep you honest." he responded, a happy smile on his face as they bantered.

Ryoko snorted at the notion, "Yeah, like you're going to have any luck with that." she said, drying the plate he'd handed her.

He shrugged in response, and pushed at her hip with his, "Hey, you ARE helping aren't you?" he chided her gently, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed dramatically, "Yeah, but I've got ulterior motives ya know. I get to stand next to you." she teased him, pushing his shoulder gently with hers.

Katsuhito walked into the kitchen during the conversation and quietly observed the couple as they worked. A wistful smile on his face as he did, 'It would seem that Tenchi is comfortable with his choice.' he thought, proud of his grandson for taking a hard road.

"Excuse me, but I believe that you wished to do something this evening. Am I correct Tenchi?" he asked, startling the two and making them jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

Mayuka squealed loudly at the action, breaking into giggles as she watched her father turn and regard them.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi said, blushing slightly at being caught unawares. "Yeah, but how'd you know that?" he asked, giving the man a curious look.

His grandfather simply smiled, but didn't answer the question, "Then perhaps you had best get ready before it's too late." he told the man. "I'll keep an eye on Mayuka for the evening. It's been some time since I've spent a quiet evening with my beautiful granddaughter." he told them, walking back into the living room.

Ryoko glared at him, "Something you wanna tell me?" she asked, entirely TOO casually.

The man chuckled nervously, his hand going to the back of his head, "Well, kinda, but you gotta get ready to go." he said, trying to evade the question.

Raising her eyebrow at him, her golden eyes regarded his brown ones intently, before she smiled. "I love it when you get sneaky. Guess I'm rubbing off on you huh?" she teased, phasing from the kitchen.

Releasing a relieved breath, Tenchi walked to the living room. "You sure you don't mind grandpa?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes Tenchi. I'll be fine, besides I know how much this means to you. Go, have fun tonight but remember that you have practice first thing in the morning." he reminded his student, but nodding with a proud smile to the man.

The smile on Tenchi's face widened, "Thanks grandpa, I really appreciate it." he told the man, all but running up the stairs to his room.

Shaking his head, both he and Mayuka looked at each other, "Youth." he said to her, playing with her little hand as he spoke.

Tenchi pulled on a casual pair of khaki's and a dark blue polo shirt, before hurrying back down the stairs. He pulled off his slippers and had just finished getting his shoes on when he heard the stairs behind him creak. He turned to see that Ryoko was midway down the stairs, her left hand resting lightly on the banister. She was dressed in a simple black dress that showed her curves without being indecent that came down to just above the knee. Her hair was brought back up into a ponytail which showed how beautiful her facial features really were. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in light as she regarded him, almost fearfully.

"Tenchi? How do I look?" she asked timidly, a total contrast to the proud and brash woman he knew so well.

"You...look wonderful." he breathed to her, a loss of words plaguing him at the sight of her.

She blushed deeply as she watched him struggle for words as she walked down the stairs to stand before him. "Are you ready?" she asked demurely, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah..." he said distantly, still struck by the beauty of her.

She giggled and took his arm, helping him to walk out the door, "Thanks again Yosho." she called over her shoulder to the man, missing the look and smile he'd given her. He looked back to Mayuka, repeating his statement from earlier. "Youth." he told his granddaughter.

Galaxy Police Headquarters...

"It's quite an honor Professor Washu, though a bit out of the ordinary." said the Warden as they walked to a couch in his office, each holding a cup of tea.

"Yes, I'm glad you agreed to see me. I do apologize for the sudden arrival but something has come up in regards to Dr. Clay that may lead us to find the person he was working for." she told him, taking a sip of the strong liquid.

He nodded at her, "I'm not sure how you'll be able to find this information as it seems that he has absolutely no recollection of the events, but I'll leave that to you." he told her, regarding her curiously.

Washu smiled at him, "I'm not the greatest genius in the whole universe for nothing you know!" she said, smiling at him broadly, almost making his spew the tea he'd taken a drink from at her volume and exuberance.

Politely wiping his mouth, he smiled, "I don't suppose that you would agree to sharing the information you find." he stated, it wasn't a question.

Little Washu smiled indulgently at him, "We both know the answer to that so why bother in asking?" she asked him, giving him the look she gave a favored student.

He chuckled at her, "You know I could forbid you from seeing him." he stated, setting the cup down on the table by the end of the couch.

"I don't think it would be in your best interests to stop me from doing this Warden Akira, I have a feeling that the sudden movements of the Jurian Empire and what's missing from octopus head are linked somehow. You'll just have to trust me when I tell you that I'll give you anything relevant that you would be able to use. Agreed?" she asked him, losing the good natured tone.

Sighing as he nodded, he gave her a weak smile, "I should have known better then to bluff you. Okay, come with me. I'll see to it you are left undisturbed." he told her, standing and offering her a hand.

Washu accepted it graciously, giving him a smile that was full of warmth once more, "Thank you sir." she said, then followed him from the room.

Osaka Japan...

Tenchi and Ryoko walked from the dim lighting of the theater, her arm through his and her head leaning on his shoulder. Both wore content smiles as they stepped onto the street, pausing to look around at the various neon lights that were displayed, throwing odd shapes and shades across the denizens of the night air.

"Did you enjoy the movie Ryoko?" he asked quietly, reaching his free hand up to cover the both of hers that were clasped on his right arm.

She didn't respond right away, her eyes closing as he asked, "Yes. I enjoyed it a lot." she said dreamily, her eyes opening partway as she answered. As they began to walk down the street, she lifted her head from his shoulder to regard him with an appraising eye. "What are you thinking about my Tenchi?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh? Me?" he said to her, glancing over at her to see find her eyes regarding his profile. He paused for a moment, contemplating what was going through his head, "I was just thinking of how nice this is, just getting away from everything for a little while." he told her, choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Seems like our lives have been crazy for so long that doing anything normal is like a let down." she said with a wry smile.

He chuckled at the statement, "Who're you telling? My life hasn't been normal for almost 2 years. Ever since I decided to wake up a certain beautiful demon." he teased her, squeezing her hand as he did.

"Best thing you ever did and don't you forget it." she said back to him, with more bravado then she felt. "You don't have any regrets about this do you?" she asked quietly, causing him to stop his walking.

He turned to face her, taking her hands into his, "Ryoko, I told you before this is MY choice. It was something I WANTED, it just took me a while to let everyone know how I felt. The only regret I have about this is how Ayeka found out, that's it." he told her, his voice serious as he brought her hands up and gently kissed them.

"I love you, if I have to keep reminding you of that for the rest of your life, then I will. Given how long you've lived so far, you're going to be hearing it a lot." he said with a crooked grin at her indignant expression as she realized what he'd said.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" she asked him, a fierce gleam in her eyes. Seeing the teasing smile he wore she broke down and chuckled dropping her gaze.

He smiled at her embarrassment, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking again with her, passing a set of stairs that led down to a small landing. Pausing, he looked up at the sign and smiled, spinning her around and leading her to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at the building and not recognizing it before allowing herself to be led down the stairs and into the door. Inside the door, the room was dark, broken only by various colored lights that went on and off in time with the music. It was a smoky place that was almost full of people, some dancing on the small floor while others sat and joked or drank at various tables.

She gave him a questioning look, and opened her mouth to speak only to find that she couldn't hear her voice, and had to lean closer to his ear. "Why are we in a bar?" she asked, knowing it wasn't a place he'd frequent.

Tenchi shrugged at her, but smiled, leaning closer to her, "I just thought it'd be a change of pace. I've never had much time to go some place like this but I heard all about them from some of the other students." he explained, taking her hand in his and worming their way through the crowd to an open table.

In actuality, Tenchi was nervous as hell, he wasn't sure what he was doing here other than this seemed like a place that she'd like given her rather wild nature. He glanced back at her, trying to gauge her feelings based on her expression only to find her smiling lightly as they moved, seemingly out of place as well. 'Okay, maybe this WAS a bad idea.' he thought, wondering if they should just leave.

Reaching the small 2 person table, he gestured for her to take a seat as he held the chair for her, then took the seat opposite her. He smiled shyly as he glanced at her, watching her face as she took in the surroundings.

Ryoko felt mildly uncomfortable being in a bar after so long living with Tenchi and his family. She had some memories of going to places like this when she was a pirate, but most times they were just a blur due to the control that Kagato had over her. To have Tenchi bring her here brought mixed emotions to the woman, excited to be in public with him but worrying that neither of them were really comfortable at the same time.

A waitress stalled any attempt at conversation when she walked over to the table to take their order. Tenchi leaned closer to her and placed an order, smiling shyly as he did while she smiled and winked at him before walking away to fill the order.

"You'd better NOT have been flirting." Ryoko told him with a hint of jealousy in her voice, though it barely carried to the man. She had to smile at his expression of horror, shaking his head vigorously in denial. Though she couldn't hear his pleas of innocence, his body language and expression spoke louder then any words he could have said.

The waitress showed back up with two medium sized bottles of Sake, leaving one before each of them along with a stout crystal glass. Taking the offered bill from Tenchi's hand, and smiling at both of them when he waved off the change, giving a small bow before disappearing into the throng of people as they moved around the bar.

Pouring her glass first, Tenchi then poured himself one, picking up the glass and extending it to her, hoping the dim lighting would hide the blush and nervousness he felt. "To our night together." he said to her, having to lean forward and speak loudly to be heard over the driving beat of the music. She smiled at him happily, clinking her glass to his and downing the sake in one shot.

His jaw hit the floor at the speed in which she drank, unable to hide his astonishment. Swallowing hard, he looked at the liquid in the glass and took a deep breath. 'How bad can it really be?' he asked himself, preparing to follow suit with her.

Ryoko was not able to cover her laugh as the man's eyes all but bugged out of his head as he tried to mimic her style of drinking. The glass was slammed back down on the table, but to his credit he managed to avoid spraying her and about 12 other people behind them with the liquor.

It felt like his chest and lungs were suddenly on fire, causing him to cough and sputter, trying to bring oxygen back into his body to fight this burning in his chest. His eyes watered profusely as he looked over to the laughing woman across from him. 'She coulda warned me...' he thought randomly, finally bringing his body back under control.

She reached forwards across the small table and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her, "Don't try to do that, you'll only make yourself sick." she said, her eyes glinting with mischief.

He gave her a mild glare, "Thanks for warning me." he told her, but smiled none the less, the warm feeling spreading through his body. He reached over to pour them another drink, filling the glasses to about the same level as before. He handed her the first glass and took the other for himself. Not bothering to toss it back in one shot, he took a small drink, wincing at the taste as it moved over his tongue.

Shaking her head, Ryoko regarded the man as he tasted Sake for the first time. 'He'd better be careful, he's ain't nothing but a lightweight.' she thought, holding herself back from drinking the normal quantities she did.

The sounds of the music changed, going from a charged beat with heavy basslines to a more somber tune in which you could actually make out the words. Listening for a moment, Tenchi smiled, "Would you like to dance?" he asked her, seeing that some couples were already on the floor and moving slowly.

Her eyes widened at the offer, unsure if she should accept, having never been dancing before. She must have shown her fear, because his face faltered a bit before he stood up with her hand in his, leading them to the dance floor.

He swallowed nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands found the natural position on her hips. The distance between them lessened until only a scant few inches remained from her body to his. They began to sway with the music, each of them only looking at the other as they moved, oblivious to the others and the all of the bar, existing only in the music and the eyes of the one they loved.

The warmth started by the sake had filled his body, easing the tension in his neck and back, relaxing him as they danced, making his head feel fuzzy as if he was lost in the clouds. He moved his hands from her hips to the small of her back, pulling her closer as he did, feeling her hands move from around his neck. They trailed down his chest they moved under his arms and back up to his shoulders allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

He inhaled her unique scent as he moved his face closer to her, the exotic smell of cherry blossoms mixing with the other random scents of the bar. He felt his head starting to feel light, her pony tail tickling his cheek as he moved closer to her, feeling a sudden urge to kiss the back of her neck as they danced. Going with the moment, he gently pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly and clench to him tighter.

Her heart beat was thudding almost painfully in her chest as they danced, getting closer and closer, creating an intimacy between them she'd never experienced before. As he pulled her into him, she could feel his heart against hers, adding a unique counter rhythm. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing as she lost herself to the music, feeling as if Tenchi were speaking to her through the words of the song.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
it's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

The words echoed in both of them as the singer carried along with the melody, both Tenchi and Ryoko found themselves holding each other closer, enjoying the feeling of having each other in their arms.

Lifting her head, she moved back ever so much to allow herself to look into his eyes, mystified by what she saw there. The acceptance, the love and the promise of life only dreamed of lay there in his eyes, making her heart sing and her knees go weak with the simple power of it.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you

The song slowly came to an end, though the two people were now lost within each other as they leaned forward in slow motion, their lips meeting in a kiss as the next song played. They moved unconsciously with the music, the kiss ongoing, lips moving towards the other, tasting and touch. Hands that had been idle now started slow movements of encouragement, gently stroking and dragging finger tips across cloth covered skin.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

They slowly separated, the heat from their bodies causing each of their faces to flush from the building of desire that had started with the kiss. Tenchi looked into her eyes, once more at a loss for words, captivated by her golden cat like eyes. The song continued on as they leaned their heads together, resting their foreheads against one another, never moving their eyes from each other.

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Tenchi sought her lips as the song went into the second stanza, finding her as willing as he, both hearts pounding with the intimacy they'd found with one another, lost within the music.

As the sound of the man's voice slowly died away, Ryoko opened her eyes to meet his, a look of wonderment at the kiss they'd shared. The music started again, this time with a more upbeat song, so she led him back to the table all the while holding his hand.

Both of them appeared stunned by what had occurred on the floor, although a self conscious smile played on the faces of the young couple. Tenchi finally broke the gaze as he looked down and picked up his glass from the table and took a rather large drink. His eyes widened, then scrunched shut as the liquid burned it's way down his throat.

Ryoko smiled at him as she too reached for her glass, her head spinning from the kiss they'd shared, the closeness of his body to hers as they moved on the floor. She drained her glass as she tried to gather her thoughts, finally deciding to allow her emotions to just flow with the night as she set her glass back down. She blinked slowly as she regarded the man she loved across the table, seeing him recovering from the drink he'd taken.

Tenchi could felt the warmth intensifying as he drank, he took a couple of deep breaths to steady the sensations he was having from the effects. 'I can't feel my nose.' he thought, his hand coming up to touch the tip of his nose, drawing a laugh from the beautiful woman he'd brought. He smiled at her, memories of the taste of her lips, the touch of her body against his as they danced reminding him just how good it had felt, how right it was to hold her in his arms.

The bar was slowly filling to it's maximum, if not more, as they sat regarding each other, neither feeling the need for words. Checking his watch and finding it to be later than he'd thought, he sighed as he stood, extending his hand to her. Pulling her close to him, he unconsciously placed an arm around her waist as he spoke into her ear, "Let's go home Ryoko, it's getting crowded." he said to her, suddenly aware of exactly how close he was to her.

She smiled as his breath tickled her ear, sending wonderful chills down her body as he spoke. Nodding to him, she sought his hand with hers and entwined their fingers as they walked to the door. Once on the street she pulled her hand behind her back, bringing his arm around her waist as they walked towards the line of cabs. Pausing for a moment in front of an open one, she leaned towards him and kissed him softly, enjoying the look of stunned pleasure he showed at her affections.

With wooden movements, he reached forward and opened the door for her, smiling as he watched her slide into the car. He found his motions felt off due to the effects of the sake still running through his system, although it had also mellowed his thoughts at the same time. He leaned forward and gave the driver the directions then leaned back in the seat while Ryoko cuddled up next to him as she pulled his arm over her shoulders.

They sat close together as the car sped it's way from the city, quickly finding itself on the highways that led back towards their home. She moved her hand in idle patterns on his chest as the vibrations of the car lulled them into a state of semi-sleep. Her hand moved up his chest to lightly touch his chin, pulling it towards her slowly. Tenchi looked into her lidded eyes that were closing rapidly as she pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him lightly.

He brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it as he deepened the kiss, finding her tongue meeting his as her hand slid back from his chin until her fingers were interlaced in his hair. Her passion increased as she kissed him, her hand pulling his lips more firmly onto hers, her tongue dueling with his with vigor. She moaned softly into his mouth, her body creeping closer to his, wanting to feel his warmth mingling with hers in the chill of the night.

Tenchi's mind was racing while his body responded to the woman's next to his. He could feel his heart pounding it's own rhythm as he felt his desire for her escalate. It was a new and unique sensation for him, the alcohol reducing the amount of rational control he normally kept and allowing him to explore a more sensual side. The taste of her mouth was more intoxicating to him than the sake they'd had, leaving him breathless and wanting more.

She felt his fingers travel from her cheek to brush the fingertips along the ridge of her ear, gently tracing the edge as it moved. The simple touch sent shivers down her spine, so unused to the intimate physical contact with anyone. For all her forward nature and seemingly brazen attitude about things of a sexual nature, she hadn't experienced anything in the way of intimacy before. Most of her actions were driven by the directives installed in her via Kagato and to a lesser extent Washu, both of which had used them to distract her opponents rather then seduce them.

Breaking the kiss, she took a deep shuddering breath of desire as she opened her eyes to gaze into his. She saw the look mirrored there, along with a bit of uncertainty at what was happening, sending a finger of doubt through her. Licking her lips nervously, she smiled at him to reassure him, then leaned in again and started to kiss him softly on the lips, moving down to his chin and kissing up along the line of his jaw. She could feel the sudden spread of goose bumps on his body as she nibbled on the man's earlobe causing him to shiver.

Leaning into her lips, Tenchi sought out the tender and sensitive flesh on the side of her neck, remembering from prior her reaction to the touch of his lips there. The effect was almost instantaneous as she moaned slightly into his ear and she moved her head to allow him more access to her erogenous zone.

The driver smiled as he watched the young lovers kiss and explore each other in the backseat, remembering well the days of his youth before turning his attentions back to the road. The ride ended only minutes later as he pulled along onto the side of the road that marked the property line of the Masaki home.

Feeling the car stop both of them reluctantly parted, smiling nervously at the other. Slipping the man the money and a substantial tip, he opened the door and stepped out. Turning, he extended a hand to Ryoko to help her from the car, enjoying the way her body moved as she did so.

They walked to the house slowly, enjoying the cool air of the night against skin, arms around each other's waist. Reaching the door, Tenchi unlocked it to reveal only the dim lighting from the kitchen. "Looks like Grandpa must've taken Mayuka up to the shrine." he said, focusing on his words as he spoke. 'My head still feels fuzzy.' he thought, making him smile goofily.

Ryoko smiled back at him, a sense of anticipation and worry filling her as she realized that they were alone in the house. Unsure of what to say, she moved past him catching his hand in hers as she passed, pulling him with her into the living room. The room itself was only lit by the faint lighting that spilled indirectly from the kitchen as well as the pale glow that the moon provided. She spun back to him, placing their entwined hands on her hip and closing the gap between them once more. Her eyes were wide, the pupils large, as she looked deeply into his eyes with a fearful expression.

The look in her eyes caused him to waver, "Ryoko?" he whispered to her, concern in his voice. He felt her hand release his as it lifted to his face, touching his cheek before sliding to his lips where her fingers covered his mouth, stopping any further questions.

"I love you my Tenchi, more than I can ever say." she whispered in the night air as her eyes searched his as she spoke. "I want to be with you forever, in all ways." she told him hesitantly, swallowing nervously.

He looked at her with obvious confusion, "I love you too Ryoko, and I want to be with you in everything that I do." he assured her, wondering where she was headed with this.

She managed to hide the look consternation at how clueless he was, allowing only the smile at his naivety to show on her face. "I mean, I've...never...been WITH a man before." she said, "And that I want to be with you." she finally told him, spelling out her desires to him.

Tenchi's heart almost stopped at the dual admissions, his breathing did for a long moment before his lungs reopened and he gulped in a large amount of air. He could feel his face burn with embarrassment, while a rapidly growing sense of desire filled him at the same time. "I've...I mean that...Ryoko...what I'm trying to say is..." he started and stopped many times, his tongue tripping over the rush of thoughts on what to say. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try to clear his thoughts, he looked back at her, "I've never been with anyone either Ryoko." he finally managed to say, his voice managing not to break.

Ryoko smiled at him, "I know that silly, I've been watching you since you were born remember?" she teased him gently, wrinkling her nose at him giving her face a cute expression.

Rather than respond to that vocally, knowing that he'd just mess up any more words he tried to speak, he leaned forwards and kissed her deeply causing her to moan into his mouth in wonderful surprise.

She responded eagerly to his lips, her arms finding their way back around his neck, pulling her body to his as she felt his hands gently grasp her waist to hold her to him firmly. She released her tightly held control as her tongue sought and found his, the kiss turning more passionate as two sets of hands began tentative exploration. The touch of his hands on her body only served to further fuel her desire for him, wanting him to touch her in ways she'd not been touched before. His muscles were taunt under her hands, his body unyielding to her touch yet pliant to her fingers. She could feel her emotions building, a tickling in the back of her mind beginning to form as she sought more of him through the kiss.

Tenchi gently sucked on her lower lip as they pulled back from the kiss, his eyes closed with the delicious sensation her hands were sending down his body. He could feel her well developed body as his hands moved along her back and waist, yet to her there was a frailty that spoke of the duality in her nature, strong yet fragile. Her soft moan seeming to fill his ears, breaking through the thundering of his pulse causing him to open his eyes and regard her. She was beautiful in the soft light, eyes glittering as the shadows played on her face while she smiled at him.

"Let's go to bed." he said softly, causing her eyes to widen in surprise as the smile broadened on her face. The simple statement he'd said had taken most of his courage, wanting to be with her yet unwilling to dishonor her in any way.

"Hold on my love..." she whispered to him, pressing her body to his as her arms tightly enfolded him while she teleported them to his room. The change in lighting leaving them slightly disorientated for a moment, neither complaining about having to hold the other close as it passed. She stepped back from him, her nervousness breaking through finally, "I'll go get changed." she said quietly, thanking every god she'd ever heard of for the darkness that now hid her self-conscious blush. 'He's seen me naked so many times it's not even funny, why'm I acting like a schoolgirl now?' she questioned herself, taking another step towards the door.

He watched her go with his heart in his throat, desire warring with his normal rational self on what to do. He reached out and caught her hand, "I'll go with you." he offered, not wanting a repeat of the episode of the incident not so long ago.

She smiled at him faintly, "Okay, c'mon." she agreed, interlocking her fingers with his as they walked from the room. They reached her room and gathered her night clothes, then returned to his to change. He pulled out his sleep bottoms and turned his back to her, giving both of them a sense of privacy without actually leaving the room.

"Okay, you can turn around now my Tenchi." she said to him, her voice soft and husky.

Tenchi turned slowly to look at her, surprised as he felt her lips on his as he did. The kiss that had started in the living room continued now in the bedroom, hands finding spots on the other and exploring once more. The looser fitting clothes adding a new dimension of sensations and thoughts as they stood closer together once more. His hands had moved down to her hips, feeling the elastic band at her waist before moving back upwards, inadvertently slipping under her teeshirt.

The softness of her skin under his fingers caused him to stiffen during the kiss, though her moan at the touch kindled a fire within him that was threatening to burn out of control. He felt her hands follow suit, pulling up his shirt to allow her access to his toned back and chest. Her fingernails pressed into his skin as she dragged them up to his chest, both tickling and enticing him as he felt her tongue's increased tempo in their kiss.

She pushed him back slowly, each step hesitant until the backs of his knees touched the bed, making them pause for a moment. Ryoko broke the kiss and looked at him, her face showing her desire as her eyes once more searched his, the tickling in the back of her mind growing stronger.

He sat down on the bed in front of her, hands going to her hips as he leaned forwards and kissed her taunt stomach, making her giggle lightly at the contact, biting her playfully as he did. Her hands pressed down on his shoulders and moved him back onto the bed all the way. She straddled him as they both moved deeper into the bed, until she leaned towards him and stopped his movements with a kiss.

His arms wrapped around her as they kissed, turning her from the top of him until they lay in the bed on their sides, facing one another. He caressed the side of her face, running his finger through her silky cyan hair, tracing the outline of her ear, enjoying way her body felt next to his. She moved her face closer to his, her kisses being soft and unhurried, her hands starting to pull the shirt from his body. With muted giggles and soft chuckles, Tenchi and Ryoko soon found themselves laying bare next to each other. Their breathing was labored as they explored each other's body with whispered encouragements and soft moans.

Their movements soon became more sure, more determined as the sheet that covered them slipped down revealing flesh to the soft light of the moon. Their bodies moved in unison, hands intertwined, lips meeting as they did. The tickling in the back of Ryoko's mind grew stronger the deeper into the passion she fell, filling her with a desire to be one with the man she loved, wanting to be with him for all time.

Tenchi's mind was lost to the swirl of his desire that raced though his body as he lost himself to the sensations and love that he felt from Ryoko. It was as if he could feel her within him, filling a void that he'd not noticed before. A sound like that of wind roaring down a tunnel filled his mind, carrying on it odd images and voices, all sounding like Ryoko. He could feel Ryoko beneath him, her warm flesh touching his as they moved, while a second set of sensations seemed to be filling him as well as if experiencing her sensations as well.

Her eyes opened as she felt an odd presence in her mind, the tickling becoming full blown emotions and thoughts, all of them coming from the man making love to her. The love he felt for her blossomed in her mind, showing her the depth of his feelings. She gasped from the sudden influx of his emotions combined with the pleasurable attentions they were showing each other.

As they both felt the effect that the other's body was having and then adding the sensation that the other was feeling as well, it pushed them over the edge, evoking both of them to groan as their bodies went rigid in each other's arms.

They lay breathing heavy atop the bed, both of them trying to sort out thoughts that rushed into their minds, a jumble of thoughts and emotions entangled. Tenchi felt her shaking in his arms, drawing a concerned look from him as he pushed back sweat drenched hair from her forehead. "Ryoko?" he asked her quietly, feeling as well as seeing her panic at his voice.

She shook her head but opened her eyes finally, feeling his growing sense of dread at her actions. "I'm sorry Tenchi..." she whispered, trying to clench down on her emotions that were threatening to spiral out of her control. Her panic at him blowing up at her was downgrading into a full blown fear that sent icy dread into her heart.

He shook his head as he could feel her fears, her fear of him. "This isn't your fault..." he said, realizing he didn't know how it happened, causing a moment of confusion as his mind raced to comprehend the implications of what was occurring. Seeing the look of sheltered hope in her eyes at his words, he pushed aside the thoughts, wanting to show her how much he loved her.

Ryoko felt the love that shot down their newly formed link as her body could feel his arms pulling her closer to him. Tears of relief sprung to her eyes as she clutched herself to him, releasing her fears of rejection and losing herself into the moment.

:It's never easy with us is it: she asked him via the link, finding it to be stronger then the one she shared with Washu.

Tenchi smiled at her comment, able to hear her thoughts as well. :It's never boring: he told her in return, sensing her own amazement at the link and her utter shock to it's sudden existence. He kissed the side of her head as she was cuddled next to him, finally able to discern who's thoughts were who's. He realized with a sense of embarrassment that she could see his memories as well as he could see hers, making him swallow hard at the thought.

Her presence in his mind and heart felt odd, but soothing, as if filling a void in him that had always existed. Tenchi felt a dark fear in her, hidden from his casual observations, his curiosity peaked he pressed harder against it and recoiled instantly at the sensations that bombarded him as he did.

Pain. Fear. Loathing. Hatred. All these negative emotions and more slammed into him as he relived her life under Kagato, the tortures she endured and the loss of self she'd had while under his control. Her tears were now his as he felt her how her sanity had slipped during those years, the shame she lived with every moment of every day of the actions she was forced to take. His arms clenched around her as he gritted his teeth to force his way through them, pushing them aside with the strength of his mind and power of his love for her.

She gasped as he opened her memories she'd suppressed, his mind washed over with her hidden pain. She tried to cover them but he was too firmly entrenched to back out, fighting them with her. She felt the guilt he endured with her, his own sense of horror at the amount of pain and suffering she'd endured at the monster's hands. Through it all, his love never wavered, it seemed to glow within her mind with a golden light, getting stronger the more he felt and experienced with her. As the memories were thrust aside, she opened her eyes, tears making his face swim before her. Instead of the revulsion she'd feared to see, she found love and acceptance.

"That's all over now Ryoko...you don't have to hide anymore." he whispered to her, his face inches from hers. 'The pain...oh my god, the pain she's felt...' his mind echoed, wanting to hold her tight to banish the darkness that had infected her soul for so long.

Ryoko cried openly at the words and thoughts, realizing that he accepted her for everything she was and that she had done. Her love now joined his on the link between them, as she accepted the fact that she could never love another man more then she did Tenchi, her Tenchi. She felt his hands touching her softly as he held her, soothing her quietly as she sobbed in his arms. Bit by bit she relaxed, the fear, pain and insecurities fading with the tears. A sense of true peace came over her as she lay in his arms, feeling safe and loved, knowing that for as long as they lived she would be his as much as he was hers.

"I love you Ryoko." he said to her, kissing her softly with the words. They was simple and heartfelt, and rocked her to her core with the power behind them. She poured herself into the kiss, showing him her love with the action. As they separated, she looked at him with a hesitant smile, wanting him again, wanting to be apart of him. The smile he gave her was shy, but willing, causing both of them to blush in the pale light.

He leaned over to her and kissed her softly, memories of their love making entering his mind again as he did, joining the thoughts she too was entertaining of the event. The dual sensations that they experienced were stimulating as well as intense, both feeling what the other had. The kiss soon deepened as they took their time touching and exploring, this time knowing what to touch and when, their bodies once more entwining in the cool moonlit night.

Royal Palace, Planet Jurai...

"It's so good to have you back my lord." came the ingratiating voice of Miko as he swept into the deserted audience chamber to join the king. "I hope your travels were uneventful." he said, as if nothing was amiss.

Azusa growled at the man, barely suppressing his desire to leap towards him and rip the man's head off before defecating into the hole. "What have you done?" he snarled at the man, his face showing the disgust he felt for the man.

Miko's hand went to his chest as if mortally wounded, "Why King Azusa, you harm me with such malice." he said melodramatically, before breaking out into loud laughter at the man.

"Surely an intelligent and resourceful leader such as yourself has figured it out by now. I want the throne, and you are going to ensure I get it." he told the man, walking up the dais to the small table nearby. He picked up a long flute and poured himself a healthy glass of the burgundy wine favored by the queens.

Sipping it as he observed the man before him, he smiled, "You will announce the engagement of me to Ayeka tomorrow, in celebration of our victories over our foes. This was your gift to us, a new empire to rule over for many years and millennia to come." he said finally, a leering smile appearing in place of the political face he normally wore.

"I'll do no such thing!" the king retorted, his face growing red with rage at the man's audacity. "I would sooner die than do anything of the sort, especially with the likes of you!" he snarled to the man, walking closer to the arrogant man.

"Remember Azusa, I hold the fate of your family at my whims. Say the word and I'll simply take your precious Sasami as my bride. Though she may not be able to bear my children for some time, I'm sure she'll be an adept pupil as we practice." he warned the man, a sick expression coming over his face as he told the man his plans for the younger daughter.

Azusa stopped just short of the man, his hands twitching in rage at being stopped from killing the man that had so easily spoke of raping his baby daughter. "You wouldn't dare." he said hoarsely, his eyes boring holes into Miko's face.

"Haven't you figured out yet that there is NOTHING I would not do to gain the throne and control of the empire?" he hissed back to the king, flinging the wine into the man's face impertinently.

The ruler of the Jurian Empire recoiled as if struck, his eyes wide at the grave insult the man had just given him. The muscles on his jaw flexed as he clenched and unclenched his teeth.

"You will listen to what I say to do and do it without pause or question. To do otherwise will ensure the death of your daughter Ayeka and your wives. I've no qualms about taking Sasami as my bride to rule the empire. In short, your highness," he said the honorific title mockingly, "I own you. Until the time of my wedding to Ayeka, you are but a figurehead ruler while I hold the power of not only the throne but of the council as well." he finished, his tone going quiet as he closed the final steps to stand before the king with a harsh expression.

Seeing that Azusa wasn't going to respond, he smiled at him without humor, "Now then, it's time for you to make a public announcement of how proud you are of your forces and how it was time for Jurai to take it's proper place at the head of the powers of the universe. After you do that, then you may announce my engagement to your lovely daughter, I'm sure the populace will enjoy the momentous occasion." he told him, turning his back to the man and walking towards the large set of double doors.

He paused a moment, looking over his shoulder at the man that hadn't moved, "And Azusa," he began, his tone mocking once more, "I hope you don't mind if I call you 'Dad' after I marry Ayeka." he told the man, then exited the room.

Azusa walked numbly back to his throne, sitting down heavily as his life spun out of control. His eyes were wide, unseeing at they looked across the room to the set of doors the man had just exited by. "What am I going to do? Oh Tsunami, what am I going to do?" he asked, his voice shell shocked at what had transpired.

End of Chapter notes: Please don't flame me by saying that Tenchi wouldn't have acted like this. I spent alot to time considering various options and thought that based upon the time spent with all the girls, the influx of alcohol and hormones, and the fact he's seen her naked too many times to remember that it's not that far of a stretch. Also, remember, this story takes place 2 years after the arrival of all the girls. I've seen too many fics where Tenchi remains a spineless wimp even after he's chosen. My take on this is that during the anime, when he's made a decision, he's stuck to it and weathered the course his decisions have brought him to. Would it really be all that much to expect him to do the same with his decision about which of the girls he's chosen? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm glad to see that the story is entertaining some of you all. I've finally found a beta reader to help with my grammer and such, so the following chapters might take a bit more time. Please feel free to email me with questions or comments on the story, I'd like to hear from you all about what you think. One question, are my chapters too long? Are they too hard to follow by being so long or do that not hold your attentions? Your feedback is welcomed. Thanks again.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Movement to Contact**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters and what not. Can't find them on ebay neither...

I would like to thank my proof reader apoggen for taking the time to make sure that my grammar and spelling are back into a semblance of what's passing for the English language.

Thanks again for all the reviews and support on this rather lengthy epic that I've started. I hope to keep you all glued to the screen till the end.

Movement to Contact

"We're coming into range now." the stout man said, turning from the console he'd been observing. He walked towards the man that sat silently near the back of the command bridge, "Zee, should we begin to deploy forces?" he asked, cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"No, maintain course and speed. We want to concentrate our forces on the center of their power. We must show them that they are no match for our Lady's power in one fell swoop," he said tonelessly, not opening his eyes to look at the man addressing him.

The man gave him a harsh look, but didn't respond as he walked stiffly back to his previous position at the front of the command module. Leaning forward, he muttered the orders to the navigator, his tone leaving nothing to the imagination of what he felt about them.

Zee smiled inwardly, his senses having been extended as he meditated so that he could hear what was being said. The crews that manned his impromptu fleet weren't necessarily the most honorable but they were hardened and very good at what they did. 'Given that milady's influence is Justice and Death it's but a small wonder that she would have found the convicted and damned to be summoned to her banners,' he thought, remembering all too well how she'd recruited him.

Zee had been a successful pirate, pillaging and destroying his way across the known universe with impunity. His unique racial heritage making him an outcast from all known societies, he'd carved his own place by taking what he wanted. Tokimi had seduced him with the promise of power unlimited, offering him immortality and glory should he willingly offer himself to her service.

The ill humor he'd held faded as the bile rose in his stomach, 'Never did I realize that I'd become her slave, no power is worth this servitude,' his mind cursed once more, his sharp features going pained at the thoughts.

His mind brought back the image of Ryoko to the front, reminding him that not all was lost. 'She will be mine, no matter the cost,' he promised, remembering the power of the man she'd shown interest in.

"He is no match for me," he said quietly, opening his eyes to the command center and observing his mismatched band of cutthroats and criminals at work. They moved about various tasks with purpose, wasting little in the way of words, using more hand gestures and single syllables to express tasks and orders.

The stout man eyed Zee from the distance, as if evaluating him and his strengths, before nodding once to him. Zee responded by taking his feet and descending from his position to stand near the man.

"Have they moved?" he asked quietly, his oddly colored eyes watching the displays for any signs of force to impede their advance through the captured systems.

"No. Nothing yet," came the response, his eyes also watching in earnest.

"Begin the next phase and get ships in attack positions. The object we seek is on the outer world. I'll be readying myself for the coming battle," he ordered tersely, walking from them back towards the back of the center.

"Arrogant prick ain't he?" muttered the man, shaking his head in disgust. Though he detested the chosen of Tokimi, the man's power and reputation as a cold hearted killer were more than enough incentive to keep such sentiments to himself.

Near orbit of a ruined planetoid...

Zee looked down on what was left of the smallish planet, taking stock of the widespread destruction. 'What the hell are these things?' he asked himself, a chill doubt beginning to seep into him as he finally saw the invaders first hand.

There was a giant conical spire jutting from the crust of the surface that seemed to be undulating under his gaze. It was only under his sensors magnification that he'd realized that it wasn't moving, but rather was covered with hundreds of thousands black monstrosities. They moved with purpose, wasting no movements nor pausing in their endeavors as they traversed the construction.

They ignored his small craft as it moved silently over the broken terrain, lost to what ever purpose they were tasked with. He picked out and cataloged no less then 6 types of creatures, each serving different purposes as they moved across the surface in rivers of motion. He swept his lithe single-man shuttle closer to one of the large openings that was teeming with motion from the creatures. His only warning came too late as large shadow swept over him, slamming into his shuttle.

Zee muttered a dark curse under his breath as he fought to regain control of the vessel which was being steadily forced towards the rocky scape below, a huge weight atop of it. Sparing a glance back over his shoulder, he finally saw one of the invaders close up as it was burrowing into the thick armored hull of his ship. It was so black that is was almost lost against the soulless void of space, seeming to absorb the ambient light of the dying system. It s body was segmented and chitinous, marked by sharp spikes in random positions over it's body. There were at least 4 legs or arms that he could see, each was digging into the hull as if it were no more then tissue paper.

It s mouth was framed by large mandibles that were at the moment pulling a long sheet of the armor and feeding into the maw full of tiny spikes that ground the metal into dust. Its eyes were huge multi-faceted domes that set to the far side of what he considered to be its head. His ship was being forced to the ground by a twin set of very large wings that were moving so fast they were only a blur.

Swallowing hard, he focused his attentions back on his doomed ship, 'They're insectoid...I hate bugs,' he thought randomly, while his hands desperately tried to salvage his ship. Gritting his teeth, he let loose a string of colorful adjectives that would have done several generations of seafaring and space faring pirates proud. "All ships, fire on that structure now," he ordered, then teleported from his ship to a position several meters above and behind it as he set the self destruct.

He watched in grim satisfaction as the large bug that currently held his ship disappeared into a blast of white crimson flame that was quickly snuffed out in the vacuum. Through the resulting debris cloud, his eyes widened in horror, seeing that not only was the bug still there, but it was almost unscathed by the explosion. 'What the hell?' he thought, summoning his 5 wings and reaching his full speed in a suicide dive towards the bug, intent on using the wings as a kind of projectile that would blast through the cursed thing.

He grinned in evil glee as he reached the large insect, his wings going right through the outer shell, only to have his body reach zero forward momentum as it hit the carapace of the monster. He felt the breath blast from his lungs as his body compacted against the shell, hearing several cracks and feeling too many crunches to note. With a supreme effort, he managed to keep the wings summoned and allowed him to survive the horrific impact. Blood flowed freely from now open wounds from the spikes on the surface of the bug while he could taste the bitterness of his blood as it flowed from his mouth as well.

He was only vaguely aware of lights that flashed and ebbed in erratic patterns as he pushed himself to his hands and knees, the bug deciding to find its next meal from large formation of ships in orbit. Zee could barely feel his increased healing agents kick in as he regained his feet with an unsteady stumbling. He summoned both of his energy swords to hand, focusing his mind on the task of dismembering the thing he rode on. With savage fury he charged across the large carapace towards where the head was, leaping high into the air to bring both swords down into a severing strike at the base of the head.

The swords swung true, only to pass through the creature without harming it, giving him no counterbalance to the strike and he tumbled forwards onto the neck, leaving a gouge in the shell beneath him. He groaned at the pain as his vision and consciousness swam before his eyes; once more calling upon the deep reserves of the power granted him by Tokimi to maintain his life. He knelt on the thing s head and drove both swords into it, unfettered until his hands struck the surface as they left two deep dents.

That got the monster s attention as it stopped it s flight and did a full body shudder in an attempt to dislodge the hitchhiker from it s head. Doing several aerobatic barrel rolls it wove into the fleet arrayed before it, allowing several of the blasts from the ships to strike it squarely in the body, only to have them dissipate harmlessly. Sensing no more movement from the annoyance that had struck it s head, it suddenly turned sharply and mounted the largest ship. It dug it s claws deeply into the hull, ignoring the shields surrounding it as if they weren't even there and began to feed on the armored hull of the cruiser.

Zee meanwhile was holding on for dear life as the monster made some evasive maneuvers that any self respecting pilot would be proud of. He was able to deflect the few stray shots that happened towards him with his light hawk wings, muttering another curse against entire family blood lines as he did. As the insectoid landed on his command cruiser, he growled in frustration and began to punch into the armored shell, gouging more and more off of it until he reached a tender but icily cold ichor beneath. He felt the thing shudder beneath him in pain, bringing a triumphant smile to his face as he dug his hands deeper into the crevice he'd created, opening it wider.

It leapt from the cruiser, heading back towards the planetoid in blind pain, taking the most direct path. Unfortunately this lead straight through a few of the smaller vessels that had been concentrating fire on the spire. Zee managed to leap free from the collision, flying from the careening beast as it cut a wide swath of devastation through what remained of his ships, eyes widened as he saw the mighty creature finally die, cut into many pieces as the ship's debris sliced into it and exposing it s delicate innards to the vacuum.

'They're unharmed by our weapons but they're hurt by simple space debris...' he thought, wondering about the physiology of them, before a dark cloud arose from the planet's surface. 'What is that?' he thought, then cold fear clutched him as he began to make out smaller individual shapes within the cloud. "It can't be..." he whispered, as he watched the insectoids from the surface of the planet swarm into the void of space, heading directly for what remained of his fleet.

He moved to the best that his battered and bloodied body would allow, teleporting and flying towards his command cruiser. Finally appearing within the hub of activity he shouted to his Lieutenant, "Get us out of here NOW!" he all but screamed, scaring more than one of the hardened criminals that were watching the lopsided battle.

Obeying without question, they leapt to bring the ship around, watching with fascinated horror as the cloud of beings were washing over the ships causing them to disappear within it. Zee watched closely, cursing as he could see that they would not make it before that cloud enveloped them as well.

"Take us to that rock field." he pointed to the small field of rocks that were barely held in place by the weak gravitational forces from the small planet. He didn't wait for his orders to be followed, instead he teleported towards them leaving the ship behind. Focusing his will onto a large rock, he flew behind it as he pushed outwards with his powers. He used the force of his wings to begin to move the rock from it's brethren, picking up speed as he did, pouring everything he had into the motion. With grim satisfaction he felt it's momentum increase as it left the rock field, beginning to take a trajectory that would lead it into the heart of the cloud.

Not pausing to watch his handiwork, he found another and began to send it on the way as well, moving as quickly as he could. After sending almost a dozen of the giant rocks towards the cloud, he paused to see how it was affecting them. Nodding in grim satisfaction as the cloud hadn't bothered to avoid the first rock, allowing it to slam into the cloud, killing many of the tiny black object that comprised the cloud as a whole.

The satisfaction turned to shock, then fear once more as the cloud seemed to have learned from the first one and moved from the path of the rest of the unorthodox incoming missiles. Setting his face, he could feel the strain from using so much of his powers, though with the cloud avoiding the rocks, it had also slowed the advance towards the cruiser, giving it precious seconds it needed to reach escape velocity.

Summoning his will once more, he pulled two smaller rocks to him, they only being the size of 2 people, and began to make his way towards the cloud with them in tow. 'Don't like rock huh? How about I shove them down your throats?' he thought violently at them as he solidified his control over the rocks. As he reached the edge of the cloud, he began to swing the rocks around like two giant clubs, smashing into the smaller man sized bugs that jetted out to meet him.

He found himself soon surrounded by the creatures, fighting now not for the cruiser but for his very life. Again and again he suffered wounds at the claws and sharpened legs of the monsters as they brushed past his wings like they didn't exist. The two rocks he wielded were quickly being wore down by the constant collisions with the insects, but for every one that fell three rose to take it s place.

Worry and doubt edged into Zee as he tried to begin a fighting withdrawal using the seemingly endless supply of foes against themselves by ducking and weaving through the 360 degree battle. He could discern no obvious routes of escape as the space around him teemed with the insects as he darted towards what appeared to be an opening. Finding that way too was blocked, he pulled up short and concentrated his will on the rocks, crushing them to small bits that then began to circle him at ever increasing speeds.

The vortex of stone around him didn't so much keep the monsters at bay but rather cut them to pieces as he flew at the highest speeds he could through them. The stones ripped and shredded those it came into contact with at the expense of reducing the effectiveness of his defense as it eroded away with each kill.

Gritting his teeth and wincing as the insects were managing to pierce the killer stones that encircled him, he caught sight of an opening. Teleporting his way to it, he left the cloud and appeared in open space nearby the rockfields. The cruiser was on the far side, obviously prepared to leave the system at the highest possible speed. Summoning the last of his reserves, he focused his mind on the chair that was on the command and released his wings as he initiated his teleport.

The cruiser leapt from the system, a hole in subspace swallowing the heavily damaged cruiser only moments before the cloud swarmed it. The sound of a body hitting the hard deck plating behind them brought the crew's attention to the return of their heavily wounded leader. The stout man moved cautiously to the man's side, taking note of the large pool of blood that was forming beneath the man. "You ok Zee?" he asked gruffly, though without malice.

Zee groaned low in his throat, his body quivering as he attempted to push himself up only to collapse back down with a pain filled groan.

"Get him to the medbay!" ordered the Lieutenant, grabbing a mans lapel as he pulled him closer. The men jumped to obey, taking surprisingly gentle care of their wounded leader as they ushered him off to the doctors.

As the door slid shut behind them the stout man shook his head, wiping the sweat that had collected on his brow. "Get us back home and make it fast. Whatever those things were, we ain't gonna be stopping them anytime soon," he ordered, finding his hands were still shaking over the incident.

Pentaris Holding Cells...

Ayeka stood stiffly near the back of her cell, her gaze far off as she looked from the window in the room. She'd been brought here over a week ago with her sister and mothers, before they had all been separated and isolated within different areas of the ship. Her captors had treated her with deference, though not with the respect one should show a princess. Her mouth was set in a firm line as she forced her thoughts back to the now, turning as she heard the door to her room open.

A man walked in, flanked by several guards, and bowed to her. He had been the one to see to her comforts. Though he was formal, he did speak to her kindly, "Princess, it is time to dine," he said formally, his face neutral.

Giving him a cool glance, Ayeka nodded before walking closer to him, "Will you allow me to see my sister or mother today?" she asked, maintaining her icy demeanor.

Shaking his head as he walked to her right and a half step back, both of them now surrounded by his guards as they moved through the deserted corridors. "You know that is not possible at this time princess, though I will relate your request to your host. You may find him amenable at your meal today," he told her, revealing that she'd be dining with the man that had been only mentioned a few times.

Ayeka looked at him from the corner of her eye, wondering what was the real reason to meet the man today. 'I've been alone since I've gotten here, why change that now?' she thought to herself, but staying silent in her musings. 'Better to let them show their hand before her, especially when I've so little to use,' she reminded herself.

They walked in silence, only the echoing boot falls down the hall sounded their approach, stopping before a set of double doors leading to an area of the ship she'd never been to. The man opened the doors and swung them inwards as he stepped in. "May I present the Lady Ayeka Jurai" he announced, his voice rising formally as he stepped to the side to reveal the woman behind him.

She walked regally into the large hall, a lone table set in the middle that had a dozen people sitting at it. Standing, a man at the head of the table, extending a glass towards the woman, "Ah, Lady Ayeka, so good to finally meet you. Please join us for supper," he offered graciously, gesturing to an open seat near his.

The man was well built and tall, dark brown hair cascaded down his shoulders. His beard was well groomed, giving his face a sharp appearance that wasn't unattractive. His eyes were a deep sea green, they showed a mild humor and intelligence as they swept over Ayeka.

Ayeka kept her gaze forward as she moved to the seat that was offered, waiting for only a moment before her chair was pulled back for her to sit then scooted in as she did. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality, however..." she began, her voice soft as she folded her hands into her lap to hide their shaking from his sight. "I would like to see my family. It has been some time since our capture and I would like to know that they are safe," she requested, sounding reasonable.

The man nodded at her, his smile not fading, "I would like to grant your request my dear, I truly would, but there are circumstances beyond my immediate control that preclude that I'm afraid," he answered, setting the glass down that he'd been holding.

"Please, forgive my manners your Highness. I am Veld, sept leader of the Vaagard." he said, inclining his head to her. He motioned along the table to the gathered men and women that were also present. "You are an honored guest amongst my clan and I," he continued, introducing the people one by one as they raised a glass to her in toast.

"We had to give much to hold the honor of hosting you, as such we were unable to also offer our hospitality to your family. They are currently within other ships nearby, though I'm sure they are receiving similar treatment," he explained, watching the woman's expression carefully as he did. 'She's well versed in court politics, perhaps Azusa wasn't as ignorant as I was led to believe,' he thought, seeing that she'd given nothing of her feelings away by the information.

"Is there perhaps a way you could arrange for us to speak? It would greatly settle my mind to know that they are indeed well." she asked, looking at him and giving a cool smile.

He paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side as he contemplated her request, then nodding slowly. "I can and will do this for you princess, under one stipulation," he countered, meeting her crimson eyes with his sea green, "That you will agree to dine with us every evening. I find that good company makes a long journey more bearable," he told her.

Ayeka looked at him as her eyes hardened for a moment, wondering what the man's game was. "Very well, I will accept your offer to dine with you. I thank you Veld," she told him, nodding softly to him. 'Just watch yourself or you'll find that the Jurian Royalty are feared for good reason,' she thought at him, her anger spilling over her controls.

He smiled benignly, "It would be an honor and a pleasure, thank you," he responded retaking his seat and motioning for the servants to bring the meal.

Nothing that interested Ayeka was said as she placidly watched the food served to her, noticing more than one Jurian dish set before them. Her face struggled to maintain it's cool exterior as her insides raged at the indignities that she'd been forced into. She'd been treated well, her cell was more of a suite though the door was locked.

Sighing, she watched the servants leave as silently as they'd came, though she noticed that none of the others at the table short of Veld acknowledged their presence. Once the servants had all disappeared eating began without invitation, low conversation buzzed around the table. More than one sidelong glance was shot at the newcomer, though Ayeka simply ignored them and ate as if nothing was amiss.

After dinner, a short time later...

Ayeka stood alone next to a large window that showed an unfamiliar region of space that was only populated by large asteroids that rolled past leisurely. "I wish to express my regrets that this had to happen your majesty," came the soft voice of Veld, having approached her while making no noise.

"I'm sure," she replied icily, not looking back at the man.

He let out a sigh, clasping his hands behind his back, "We were hired to kidnap your family to put pressure on the king. It wasn't personal," he continued, though his voice was subdued as he moved next to her as she gazed out the window.

"Yet you found the risks to be worth it to undertake such a job," Ayeka told him, not leaving the bitterness from her tone. 'How dare he apologize to me! As if I would even think of accepting it,' she thought, her facial expressions showing what she thought of him.

"It wasn't my choice Princess Ayeka. I'm a man of honor, of direct and open action. To use someone as a shield or a bargaining tool is vile to my tongue," the man said, resigned to accept the woman's hatred of him, for what had transpired.

"Even as you are dictated to by the actions of your father, so am I by the clan leader. I can only try to make your stay with us as enjoyable as possible. As such, I am willing to give you certain freedoms in exchange for your word of conduct," he offered to her finally, moving his head to regard her noble profile.

"Freedoms?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her but still refusing to meet the mans eyes.

"I will grant your request to speak with your family as well as allow you access to a portion of our ship so long as you agree not to make any untoward attempts at escape," Veld explained, his face changing to a softer expression. "To do so would be to dishonor my gesture and disgrace yourself," he finished.

Ayeka turned to him at last, her eyes flashing in anger that was barely restrained. "How dare you! You think to come to me and offer me supposed free movement on your ship and access to what should be rightfully mine in exchange for me not to try and rid myself of this horrible position YOU placed me in?" she spat at him, her fists clenched at her sides.

The man blinked as he took a step back from the angry woman, a hand coming up defensively. "Please understand Princess..." he began to say, his eyes wide in surprise at the vehemence of her.

"NO! YOU understand this, I hate you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and all of your kind pay for what you've done! There will be no peace between us, not now, now ever," she roared at the man, feeling the blood rush to her face as the rage fueled her on.

Veld finally held his ground, the soft and surprised expression in his face solidifying into something much harder, a stony stare met her rage. "Very well Princess. A prisoner you will remain. I had hoped to show you that my people are not the band of mercenary pirates we're considered. Take her," he ordered, turning on his heel and striding from her as four guards jogged to Ayeka's side.

Taking the young woman under the arms firmly, their fingers digging painfully into her soft flesh, and all but dragging her from the lavish hall. Her cries of outrage and anger were echoing throughout the hall as she disappeared through the doors.

The man clenched and unclenched his jaw muscles in frustration over the verbal altercation, struggling to regain his composure. The sounds of booted feet approached him, causing him to turn to confront the one.

"She's angry Veld, justifiably so," he said to his sept leader, hands interlocked behind his head.

Veld looked at his best friend and most trusted advisor with a grimace. The man was the polar opposite of himself, blond short hair and deep blue eyes, his build wiry to match his shorter frame."I know that Fahn, I do. I just don't understand how Sheia could have brought this to our clan, this goes against everything we worked towards," he vented, his annoyance over the latest of their jobs coming to the front.

Fahn smiled at the man, shrugging "It's not our concern Veld, we just fight who we're told to. In this case we only fight if someone comes to their aid. Easy money in my opinion. Personally, I don't feel like putting my life on the line for the Jurian's. Suits me just fine to sit on my butt and collect the money," he said, his eyes glittering playfully.

"That's not the point and you know it. She's had a vendetta against the crown since they killed him. She's going to be the cause of our destruction over this revenge motivated tasking, mark my words," he told the blonde man with a tired tone, shaking his head sadly.

The shorter man smiled at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Our place is to be the tip of the spear old friend, THAT is our place and destiny. To die in the throes of righteous combat with a noble enemy. To worry about such things..." he paused, a look of distaste crossing his face, "Makes me feel sullied, dirty. No, I'll leave the politics to you and Sheia," he said with a mild shudder as if the word actually had a slimy texture to it.

Veld laughed quietly at his friend, feeling some of the tension flowing from his shoulders, "True, what happened to the days when our biggest concerns were wenching and finding the next flagon of beer?" he acknowledged, feeling the comradery he shared with all the clans warriors.

"Speaking of which, I do still have the small keg of Anrodallian ale from our last visit, feel up to having a few with an old friend?" he offered, his smile wide and infectious.

Finally laughing heartily with the man, Veld nodded, clasping forearms with Fahn. "Lead on, may the heavens shudder at our approach." he said, giving the first part of the tradition call to arms.

"And the fires of hell burn high with the victims of our rage," Fahn ended, glad to see his friend breaking from the dark thoughts that had been plaguing him lately.

A lavishly decorated room...

"You are sure of this?" asked the man incredulously, his face showing his outright disbelief at the orders he'd just heard.

Sighing heavily, the woman on the other side of the screen nodded, index finger and thumb holding the bridge of her nose as she nodded. "Unfortunately yes. Sheia has sent word to have Misaki released to Jurai, something about good faith or some such nonsense," she responded.

With a minor effort the man nodded his understanding, "Very well, where do we deliver her?" he asked, hating the nature of this mission more by the day.

The woman opened her eyes, "Put one of the warriors with her in a ship after she's been sedated. Then have him pilot her to her planet and hand deliver her to the King," she ordered the man.

"It will be done." he complied, closing the connection and turning to the captain of his warriors.

Shuttle bound for Jurai...

Misaki stirred on the soft pallet, a thin blanket covering her form. She opened her eyes, struggling to focus them through the drugs they'd administered to her. 'They'll pay for that...' she promised groggily, feeling the now familiar sensation of rage pushing back against the effects of the drug.

"Your majesty," came a polite voice from behind.

She slowly rolled her feet off the bed and braced her hands against it to keep from falling onto the floor below. She groaned softly as her head swam, as she felt a firm set of hands steady her shoulders. The intimate touch shocked the woman for a moment, forcing her eyes open to regard the young mans face before her.

Kei looked into her eyes, holding her steady as he did, "It will pass shortly your highness, I've given you the antidote to the narcotic," he explained, seeing the look of shock then outrage in her face. Stepping back, he waited for her mind to clear before speaking again.

"We will be within Jurian space shortly, and there you will be returned to Azusa" he told her, knowing that some of his clan members had been less than formal with the woman.

Misaki steeled herself and locked down on her anger, glaring at her captor for a long moment, allowing his words to sink in and her body to recover. "Why?" she asked, her voice raspy in her throat.

The man didn't immediately respond, instead moving towards a small counter and pulling a bottle of clear liquid from within a recessed compartment. Handing the bottle to her, he waited for her to take a drink before he explained himself.

"It seems as if our clan leader has decided that the King has behaved well enough to garner himself a present, you," he told her bluntly, noting idly that she didn't seem surprised at the turn of events.

"Where are my daughters?" she asked him, her tone clearing with the water she'd been given, enough to show the venom in her voice.

Kei looked down in shame, his face coloring at the distaste he held for the actions he and his wingmates had been forced to do. "I do not know, I'm sorry. They separated all of you to different clans, in order to protect each of you in the event of a rescue." he told her, not looking at her.

Misaki growled at the man, wondering how many pieces she could break him into while not chipping a nail. Deciding that it probably wasn't worth it just yet, she settled for glaring at him, "Can you at least tell me if they live?" she said quietly, her tone dangerous.

His head snapped up at her question, his eyes flashing in outrage, "I give you my word of honor as a warrior, they will NOT be harmed by us," he said, then swallowing hard at her expression. "My apologies my lady. I did not mean to raise my voice to you." he said, giving a slight bow as he apologized.

She looked at him oddly for a moment, something finally clicking in her mind as she remembered about the strange clan called the Vaagard. 'Honor is my life.' is the credo of their warriors. Without softening her expression much, she nodded, "Accepted, but do not speak to me in such tones again," she ordered him, knowing that her safety and honor were now his.

"Are you to be my escort then?" she asked him, looking about the sparsely decorated and furnished shuttle they traveled in.

"That is correct Lady Misaki. I was honored with being chosen to escort you back to your king and act as both guard and liaison for you with our clan," he said proudly, his chest swelling up a bit at the importance of his task.

She smiled inwardly at the man, 'They sent a young one didn't they? Eager to prove himself beyond his peers...hmmmm...perhaps this can work to my advantage,' she thought, her mind working quickly with possibilities. "What is your name then warrior? Or am I to continue to just generally address you as 'Hey you?' " she asked him, giving the man a slight smile.

He blinked then bowed to her, "I am Kei of the 3rd cairn, wing subcommander." he told her, giving her name and position as if she were an equal.

"Very well then Kei, I place my safety in your hands. Once we have arrived on Jurai I expect you to keep me safe from any further attempts at my family or myself," she charged him, slowly rising to her feet, as if were no more than one of her normal knights.

Kei blinked to himself as she ordered him, 'When exactly did I lose control of this situation?' he thought, shooting a questioning glance at her. "My lady, perhaps you don't understand the situation..." he began, holding out an arm to her as she wobbled on her feet.

Taking the offered arm, she played off being weaker than she was, hiding a smile as she acted the part of defenseless queen, "What's not to understand Kei? You are honor bound to me for my safety so long as we are away from your clan. That makes you my personal guard, and by default that of my family as well, correct?" she asked innocently. Her eyes went wide with mock innocence and sincerity as if she were afraid he would not live up to his responsibilities.

"Well, yes that is true..." he acknowledged, blushing brightly at the incredibly attractive woman that seemed so helpless with him.

"Then I place my full trust in you Kei, my life is yours to defend," she said gratefully, giving him a full body hug, only with a fraction of her normal strength. She stifled a laugh at how quickly the man stiffened in her unexpected grasp as he spouted several unintelligible noises while she did.

'This is going to be fun,' she thought, wondering how much she could use the flustered young man.

"Yes...I will..." Kei finally managed to stutter out, still blushing as she hugged him tightly. 'She's not like any queen I've met before...' his mind told him, a distant quiet voice in his mind wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki, 2nd Expeditionary Force...

Detective Yuri walked to the door that held the offices of the Commander Ashuba, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Pressing the panel to announce his presence, he waited for the door to open, her voice calling for him to enter. He stepped inside, noting that she sat behind a large metal desk that was attached to a wall, her attentions focused outside to the large fleet of ships that were now underway to their next set of targets.

"I've spoken with the others, though it seems that our representative in the 3rd corridor has been...lost," he said frankly, not hesitating in his report.

She turned to look at him, her dark eyes contemplative, "Lost?" she inquired neutrally, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It would appear that he was killed during a rather unfortunate accident during an uprising on the capital home world of their latest conquest," he elaborated, his tone noting that he didn't believe a word of it.

Turning her gaze back to space, she nodded absently, "So, then what are the indications of our forces conduct to date?" she asked him, leaning back in the chair.

Yuri took the seat across the desk and pulled out the notes he'd made. "By all accounts, this corridor is the slowest moving of all zones to date. Though, it also has the least amount of casualties on both sides as well as civilians," he told her, flipping pages though he knew the data forwards and backwards.

"The rather large influx of refugees from the 3rd Expeditionary Forces zones are uniform across the board. All are reporting atrocities on a widespread scale, to include an almost complete genocide of one system. All habitable planets were destroyed from orbit by atmospheric detonations that rendered them barren," he explained, his face paling at the memory of the discussion he'd had with his peer.

She turned to him, her face now showing interest as well as more than a bit of anger. "Barren? A whole planet?" she asked somewhat disbelievingly. "How and what witnesses do we have to this?" she continued, her tone now sharp.

"They turned the oxygen to fire and scorched the life from it." he told her bluntly, his lips forming a thin line. "As to my sources. I spoke with both representatives that had patrolled that sector and have received their data files on the systems." he said quietly, watching her anger fade slowly as the magnitude of his words sank in.

She accepted the files he'd gathered for her, but didn't look at them, instead meeting the man's eyes as if judging the worth of his words, and not finding them to be lacking. She leaned back in her chair, a sense dread filling her at the man's implications.

"Thank you Detective Yuri, I'm sure the Captain will be wishing to speak with you as well. In the mean time if you would place the word to your peers that any more such information should come to us quietly, I'd appreciate it," she said finally, her tone slipping back into it's professional demeanor.

Nodding the man stood and gave her a salute, then turned and walked from her office. "I'm glad I don't have to make the decisions they do," he muttered to himself, wondering what in the universe was happening within those corridors at the moment.

The next day, in Ayeka's cell...

The door to her room opened, though she didn't turn to greet them. Her pride was still wounded at the treatment she'd received from Veld the day prior and his abrupt dismissal of her at the hands of her guards.

"Princess, there is something I believe you should see," came the voice of the man she detested, though he sounded distracted, troubled.

"What is it?" she asked him, turning to glare at him. She walked over to where he was standing as he brought up a console screen that showed a news broadcast from Jurai.

"Today the King of Jurai stated to the Galactic Union that his empires recent actions were indeed sanctioned by the crown," said a man, an image of Azusa playing behind him as he spoke.

"My people, today is a glorious day for our empire. We have secured what was ours so many generations ago but was taken from us by foul treachery and deceit. I have done this for not only you, my people, but for my daughter as well. She has been betrothed to Councilman Miko Tudeo and the new borders are being established to give them a wedding gift. They will take control of the newest members of our empire following the nuptials," he announced, smiling proudly as he did.

The roaring crowd was slowly tuned down as the news caster spoke over the feed. "The actions of Jurai have been denounced by several of the key members of the Union, however Jurai's allies have supported them fully in the action and stand by the empire in its attacks. We will continue to keep you updated on the course of the war as it develops," he said, looking grim as the screen behind him showed the attacks on a system.

Ayeka sat heavily in the chair near the terminal, her face going pale at the words of her father. "No...this...cannot be..." she muttered, her heart freezing within her chest at the thought of marrying the worm Miko.

"So I take it that you also hadn't been informed of that little development., Veld said her, his tone even.

She shook her head numbly, unable to focus her eyes, "I am in love with another..." she said quietly, the face of Tenchi Masaki floating before her minds' eye. The face also brought with it the remembrance of pain at the sight of Ryoko and he before she'd been taken from them. The look of horror and guilt on their faces stating what she'd never wanted to acknowledge or think of.

"I'm sorry Princess, but it seems as if you are nothing more than a prize to be used in the games of politicians," he said quietly, his eyes showing his sympathies for her.

Something in his tone caught her attentions, causing a bit of her anger to flair as she met his eyes, only to find no malice or mocking look there. "I will not marry that man, no matter what father says," she said to her resolutely, wondering about the choice of her words.

Veld gave her a slight smile, but shook his head, "I sincerely hope that you do not have to, though I know well the chains of duty," he told her, not meeting her eyes.

It was his demeanor that caught her off guard, the lack of expression. 'He's serious.' she thought watching his face intently. "Thank you." she told the man, her voice losing some of it's hatred.

Sighing, he man shook his head slightly, then faced the console once more and entering a flurry of commands before stepping back and bowing to her. "I leave you to your sister Princess, as promised." he stated simply, then exited the room as Sasami's face appeared in the space above the terminal.

"Ayeka!" she cried, tears appearing in her eyes as she saw her older sister. "I've been so worried about you!" she told her while her voice threatened to break under the emotion.

"Sasami, are you ok? Are they treating you well?" Ayeka said, a smile spreading across her features at the sight of her sister.

"Yes, but I miss you and mommy and Aunty Funaho. I don't like it here, I wanna go home and stay with Tenchi!" she started to cry finally, her emotions getting away from her.

Ayeka hushed her sister, trying to reassure the crying young girl. As she finally gathered her control again, Sasami wiped her eyes while blushing slightly. "I'm sorry Ayeka, I know I should be strong but I just can't stand it here," she said quietly.

"I understand Sasami, but don't worry, we'll be going home soon you'll see." she reassured her, not at all feeling very confident of her own words.

"You really think so Ayeka?" asked the impressionable young princess, her eyes filling with hope at her sisters words.

Hating herself but nodding and giving the child a weak smile, "Yes, I'm sure of it. In the mean time you must conduct yourself as a proper representative of the crown. Remember, it is our place to show the dignity of our family while we are with another people." she said, playing on her sisters sense of responsibility to help her through this hardship.

"I will sister, I promise. Can I come see you?" she asked her hesitantly, looking down as she spoke.

Ayeka's heart caught in her throat at the question, "I'm...not sure Sasami, I will try but we are not in charge at the moment. As such we must not over tax the hospitality of our hosts," she said, steeling her real emotions behind the veil of the princess she was supposed to be, and not the loving sister she wanted to be.

Sasami didn't say much of anything for several moments, only sniffled and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Okay Ayeka, I understand, I'll make you proud of me I promise." she said quietly, her voice tiny and meek.

Ayeka's tears finally spilled through at seeing her sister like this, hating everyone and everything that had brought her plucky young sister to this point. "Oh Sasami, I AM proud of you! You're being so brave during this. I know you'll do your best, don't worry okay?" she said, her voice cracking at the desire to wrap her younger sister into a fierce hug.

Sasami nodded dejectedly at her sisters words, tears once more falling as they quickly turned to sobs.

Ayeka's hand involuntarily reached out to the holograph of Sasami as if to comfort the sobbing girl, her hand going through the image uselessly. 'I'm so sorry Sasami...' her mind cried out, wanting so badly to howl in anguish with her sister.

Neither sister spoke for many minutes, until Sasami's red puffy eyes rose up to look into her sisters, a haunted but determined look setting in. "Take care of yourself Ayeka. I'll talk to you soon...I hope." she said, finishing the last part quietly.

Ayeka nodded and gave her a sad smile in response, "I will. I'll speak with you again soon Sasami, don't worry." she reassured her, then the connection closed.

As the image of her sister disappeared, Ayeka finally lost the restraints on her tightly held emotions and leaned onto the console, sobbing out her pain, fear and emotions.

Some time later she felt the presence of another nearby, though they made no move nor word towards her. "Veld?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

"Yes Princess." he responded, subdued at seeing the proud young woman break down.

"I need to see my sister." she told him bluntly, steeling herself for a long argument.

"I will do what I can Princess, though it may be costly to us," he told her, wondering what he was going to have to sacrifice to his rivals to gain an audience with the younger princess.

She looked at him sharply, not expecting his response, her look questioning his motives.

He looked grim, serious as he returned the look, "I'm not a bastard your highness, nor am I heartless. I would not want the emotion damage or distress that is being placed on that child to rest solely on my conscience," he explained, the broken voice and sobs from Sasami echoing in his heart.

Ayeka's eyes teared up at his admission, gratitude showing clearly in them, "Thank you Veld. Thank you." she told him, watching as he left her once more to her sorrow.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki, 2nd ExFor...

Commander Ashuba stood quietly before Watanabe, her expression controlled as she watched the man digest the information and media that was coming from within the other corridors. He set the packets down and looked towards the ceiling of his office, "Dear Tsunami, what have we done?" he asked quietly, feeling tainted by what he'd read.

"Not us sir, but our forces," reminded his second in command, still holding to what honor they had by their actions in this war.

"History won't care about one corridor Commander, only the overall result. Which in this case looks like genocidal atrocities committed by an empire drunk on it's own power," he said quietly, showing the darkness of his thoughts.

She didn't respond to the statement, knowing well the manner in which histories were recorded. "What are your orders sir?" she asked quietly, not sure she really wanted to know.

"Orders?" he asked her with a humorless smile, "Do you mean do we continue on this fools errand or do we take steps to stop something that shouldn't be happening?" he asked her sarcastically.

Shaking his head, he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the desk before him, "How long have we served together Nicci?" he asked her suddenly, reverting back to a personal level with her.

She managed to control both the blush and smile as he spoke to her with familiarity, "Almost 3 years now, give or take," she answered, wondering about the sudden shift in questioning.

He smiled at her, seeing beyond the uniform and family line, seeing her for the creative and talented woman that had captured his interests and heart. "Nicci, what I'm about to talk to you about could get both of us killed, so don't feel obligated to follow me into this ok?" he said, dropping the facade that he held as Captain.

His face grew tired, though the years of service seemed to roll off him, showing a young man with an old man's eyes. "I can't stand by and let this happen, it goes against everything we've stood for," he began, closing his eyes as he spoke quietly.

She blinked at him, sensing what he was about to say, sending both a thrill and shiver down her spine, 'He can't be doing this...can he?' she questioned, starting to realized the ramifications if he followed through with what she feared he was talking of.

"I need you to quietly find out how many other Captains feel as we do, that this cannot be allowed to continue. I know the men of this fleet and their hearts, they'll follow us through the gates of hell if we asked them," the man said, starting to reveal his plan for mutiny.

Ashuba set her face and heart, knowing that she would follow him, not because she loved him, but because he was doing the right thing. "I'll have the information to you by the end of the day tomorrow Hideki, and then we move?" she asked him, wondering how quickly he wanted to do this.

The man nodded, smiling grimly as he slipped back into the mask of Captain, "Yes, we must stop our comrades from a massacre on a galactic scale, so we must strike hard and fast," he answered, glad that she was once more with him.

Standing he smiled warmly at her, extending a hand to her and holding it gently when she accepted his. "Please, join me for dinner tonight. I fear that our next few weeks will be rather difficult and I'd like to spend some time with you...away from the strain of Jurai," he said quietly, kissing her hand and looking into her eyes.

She didn't hold the blush back this time, smiling wanly in her response, enjoying the way he made her heart race.

Within the Asteroid fields in an uncharted zone...

Zee stood slowly from the bed he'd been lying on, calling upon his drained reserves to power his body into doing what he wanted it to do. Walking unsteadily to the doors, he made his way slowly down the darkened corridors towards the command area, ignoring the looks and comments of his crew as he did.

He kept replaying the battle in his mind, reliving the horrors and powers of those things again and again, questioning his strength at not being able to crush them. 'Why? Why do our weapons not affect them?' he questioned, remembering all too well how his swords that could cleave anything slipped into them while doing no damage.

Shaking off the dark thoughts, he stepped onto the command center, meeting the harsh gaze of his Lieutenant. "What's the status Grite?" he asked the man without preamble.

"We're beat to shit thats what the status is," he growled at the man, folding his arms across his chest.

"We lost almost 90 percent of our forces and what's left of us couldn't make a junk man happy by a long shot," he finished, showing the leader the status for the remaining ships.

Zee's face showed no emotion at the loss of the ships and crew, instead he checked the location of the remainder of his fleet and the surrounding area.

"I need to have this ship, this ship and that one all unmanned and have the engines super charged before they leave them." he ordered, pointing to the most heavily damaged of the heavier ships.

Stabbing a finger towards a small planet the circled the dwarf sun of the system, "Then have them detonate at ground level of that planetoid to send it into that sun," he finished, drawing the line from the planet to the sun.

Grite's eyes widened and he looked at the man questioningly, "You wanna what?" he asked, not sure he heard the man right, or afraid that he had.

The champion of Tokimi glared at him, feeling the power of his goddess fill him, "You heard me, I'm going to lead them here then annihilate them by turning this system into a kill zone," he said quietly, chilling the with the power of the statement.

The stout man swallowed hard, but nodded, "Right, gotcha." he said, before turning to give the orders hearing the cold blooded man walk from the command area as he did.

Later, just inside the system...

Zee reopened the portal, leading the insects on a chase through the subspace hole, his body cutting a small figure compared to the large cloud of invaders following him. His face was strained by the use of power he'd been expending, his body unused to both influx of power from Tokimi as well as the toll it took to use that power.

'Her promises aren't what they appear to be...' he thought, pushing himself harder to stay just ahead of them. He risked a glance back, seeing that they were indeed gaining on him though parts of the cloud were breaking off and heading towards a few of the planets that still held life.

Nodding his approval at that unexpected stroke of luck, he signaled his cruiser to start the destruction as he teleported towards the small planet's orbit. Pausing briefly, he concentrated once more on the structure of the rock, forcing it forwards in time with the massive matter explosions from the reactors of the ships. With shattering force, the planet was blown from it's orbit and sent into a collision course with it's sun, starting to break apart the closer it got.

Releasing his will from the remains of the planet, he focused on the dense core of the sun, beginning the deadly chain of events that would lead to it going first supernova, then collapsing upon itself, turning what remained of the system into the vacuum of the newly created black hole.

Feeling the chain reaction starting, Zee flew towards the predetermined rendevous point with his ship. Seeing that the invaders had ceased their pursuit of him in light of the opportunity to attack the worlds within the system, he was able to hold onto a fraction of his reserves.

"Get us out of here," he ordered them, refusing to show them any sign of weakness unlike the last time he'd tangled with the insects. He felt the ship lurch as it entered into subspace to escape the devastation that he'd left for them, feeling a grim satisfaction at the thought of destroying them.

Grite shook his head as the man left, "He killed billions..." he said quietly at the man's cool nature as he'd killed so many innocents. There was no talking down by what remained of the crew, all afraid that should the man they now feared hear them that he would eliminate them as well.

Zee's Quarters...

Zee knelt in his rooms, focusing his mind on Tokimi, feeling her mighty power fill him once more as he communed with her. 'It's done my lady,' he thought, showing her his plan and the effect it should have on them.

'You've done well my champion, though it will only stall their advance for so long. You must now secure the power of the empires of this universe. The Jurian's are ripe for the civil war that I've sown, I need you to arrive and take control of the forces that are loyal to Jurai," she instructed him, pointing him to the throne of the empire.

'What of your promise to me?' he asked petulantly, wanting Ryoko for his own.

Tokimi smiled at her over ambitious champion, 'Do not worry Zee, they will come to you soon enough.' she assured him, before fading back into her dimension.

D3 appeared within the room with Zee, giving the kneeling man a precursory glance, "You will find our Lady's forces are now at your disposal Champion. Go, lead the remnants of the Jurian forces to victory over the insurrectionists and secure her power in this universe." he instructed the man.

Zee smiled darkly at the servant, feeling a swell of power and desire at the orders, as they finally released him to do what he desired the most. To destroy all that opposed him.

Hall of the Goddess...

D3 reappeared before Tokimi, glancing at her as he did. "Does he know that with his victory that you will be able to step into this universe?" he asked her reverently.

Tokimi smiled but shook her head, "No, I feel a surprise is in order for him. Besides, with the capture of Tsunami there is naught any can do to stop my appearance now." she told her dimensional servant.

D3's head bowed slightly in agreement with Tokimi's power and words. "Yes my lady, I will continue with our plans," he affirmed, not watching as she faded away.

Deep in an asteroid field...

Veld stepped back from the transporter, bowing slightly at his rival. "It is good of you to see me Rysel." he told the man.

Rysel, chief rival for Veld to be the sept leader for the clan, nodded in greeting. "This had better be good Veld, you know that our arrival here is against our protocol," He said, his voice gruff.

"I would not have brought us together for no good reason. I have a request for you, one that may prove profitable to your clan," he said, walking with the man to the neutral chamber used for bidding and negotiating. Motioning for the man to sit, they activated the panels before them showing a list of current and future assets.

"Let me guess, 'old friend', you want to take our princess off our hands," he snorted to the man, moments before the very proposal came to light. "You're getting predictable in your old age Veld.," he added, shaking his head and leaning back from the panel.

"Hear me out Rysel. I offer much for the possession of the princess Sasami," he said, a smile crossing his attractive face. "How about this for starters." he said, opening up the bid for the young woman.

Raising an eyebrow, Rysel regarded the man's offer. "You're serious aren't you? Before I give you a counter offer, why? What's the profit for you?" he asked, knowing that at least one of the two girls was to be killed while the other was returned to Jurai.

Shrugging, Veld only smiled, "Let's just say that I like playing the long odds. How many times have you won the long shot?" he asked amicably.

The man chuckled darkly, waving a hand at his rival, "Not as often as you, I've learned to follow your hunches. Ok, fine...it's your loss," he said, making his counter offer as the two most powerful men in all the Vaagard began to negotiate for the futures of the princesses.

2 hours later...

Rysel shook the man's forearm, a content smile on his face, "I can't believe that you wanted her, but she's yours. May your cairns not skin you for what you've done here, though mine are going to throw a week long celebration over what you've given us," he said, walking to the transporter.

Veld smiled in mock defeat, "You've always given me a challenge Rysel, but who knows...perhaps my hunch will win out this time," he said cryptically.

"May your wings be true," Rysel told him.

"May the stars lead you home," he replied, nodding his departure to the rival clan chief.

A moment later a young girl appeared on the transporter, looking frightened by the sudden change in locale. Stepping forward, Veld smiled openly at the girl, taking a knee before her. "Princess Sasami, it is good to finally meet you. Come, I've someone you need to meet" he said, extending a hand to her.

Sasami looked at the man's hand and sniffed her tears back, but didn't take his hand. She bowed to him slightly, "I am honored to accept your hospitality sir," she said formally, if a bit shaky.

Veld's face never changed expressions, though he felt a flash of anger at her condition. "Very well Princess, well met. Come, let us get you settled into your room," he said, waiting a moment for her to step to his side before they left the room, heading for her new place to live.

The door shocked Ayeka as it opened so lost was she in her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly. Blushing at her actions, she covered her agitation by standing quickly and looking away. "You know it is only proper to announce yourself before entering into the chambers of a lady," she said coolly, letting her voice show the annoyance.

Veld smiled tightly at the woman's back, "Indeed, but you must forgive a poor barbarian his vices Lady Ayeka," he said to her, his voice not showing any sarcasm.

Feeling the blush leaving her cheeks, she turned to face him, "Yes, well..." she began, only to see him step to the side and reveal the small figure of her sister standing within the door frame. Her words left her as she saw the quivering lips of Sasami, struggling to keep her composure infront of the man. "Sasami!" she cried, forgoing dignity and protocol as she ran towards her sibling.

Sasami's face finally melted into that of a scared young girl as she threw herself into the arms of her sister, releasing the tears she'd held pent up for too long.

The war leader of the Vaagard smiled warmly at the reunion, feeling the darkness lift from his heart as he did. "I'm sorry it took so long Princess, they were a bit tougher to bargain with then I'd thought. She will be staying with you, I don't believe that should be an issue," he said, his smile wide as he saw the gratitude in the face of Ayeka as she mouthed her thank you's to him.

He bowed without mockery to her, then took a step back and turned to leave the room without bothering them further. He looked over to the guards that flanked the door, "They are not to be disturbed unless I'm doing it. I won't be happy if they are, understood?" he asked, giving the man a meaningful glance.

The man swallowed but nodded at the tone and expression on Veld's face, "Yes my Lord." he stammered, but pounded his fist to his chest in obedience.

"Very good." the man told him, keeping the smile off his face long enough to turn and stride confidently down the hall. 'Now all I've got to do is figure out a way to make that bitch Sheia not kill one of them, I can do that...I hope,' he thought, wondering how his normally black and white lifestyle just got filled with so many shades of gray.

Invasion Corridor 2, 2nd Expeditionary Force...

Watanabe sat with his hands steepled before him, regarding the now closed fleet wide communication he'd just sent out. It was an odd mix of emotions that filled him as he went over in his mind the course he'd just put them on. 'Elation and trepidation, not exactly a good combination,' he thought with a rueful smile. Letting out a tired sigh, he smiled at his second in command, her expression warm and supporting while she regarded him.

"Thank you Nicci." he said quietly, standing as he spoke to turn and look out at the impressive sight laid out before him. The vast invasion fleet under his command, with the exception of that needed to defend the systems now under Jurian control, were in motion towards the 3rd invasion corridor.

"You're doing to right thing Hideki..." she said quietly, walking behind him and wrapping slender arms around his shoulders as she too gazed at the force of war in motion. "I'm proud of you, proud to love you as I do," she finished, enjoying the feel of his hand on hers.

Captain Hideki Watanabe nodded to his long time lover and best friend, his eyes distant as the fateful words he'd given his command echoed in his mind.

" _Good Evening. I come to you today with both a heavy heart and an iron clad sense of determination. First, let me say this to all of the men and women that are under my command. Thank you. Thank you for a job well done, for doing what was asked of you to the very best of your abilities. Your efforts are an inspiration and badge of honor to all of the forces of Jurai."_

The mighty capital ships moved with the illusion of being ponderous and ungangly through the smaller cruisers and assault vessels. The tiny fighters and troop carriers flitting about them, docking and unloading their precious cargo back into the heart of the ships that they considered home. The ships moved with an organized chaos, each knowing where to be and when, keeping a watchful eye on their sisters as they prepared to leave their assigned areas.

" _Now, I must state this to everyone of you. We are all Jurian. Whether it be noble, commoner, servant or warrior. We all share the noble blood of the Jurian peoples, a blood that is not born but made. We were born into the empire, married into it or were annexed by our royal leaders. It matters not how we got here, only that we are one people. Those of us here, in the frontier, know that we were given a mandate, a sacred mission. To serve and protect Jurai and her interests. To place our lives before any threats or dangers that could face our mighty peoples."_

The ships massed into a string of wood, metal and materials that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. With an unspoken command, the lead ships began the trek that would lead them from this space, opening up the huge subspace windows that would deliver them to destiny. They moved with slow and deliberate purpose, more than one of the ships banding together to form light hawk wings as they did in obvious preparation for the upcoming confrontation.

" _When this invasion began, we were tasked to bring under the banner of Jurai new worlds and peoples, to which we have done with resounding success. Now, however, we've reached a critical juncture in our mandate. The peoples that we have brought under our sphere of influence are now Jurian, as such are also protected by the same laws and forces that protect all of our citizens. Our people are being abused, massacred by those who would believe that only our power makes us noble. They have no voice, no power to stand against those that slaughter them. Not soldiers or warriors my friends, but innocent lives of noncombatants."_

As the window opened elsewhere in space, the mighty Jurian fleet was met by a large contingent of various ships that all bore similar markings, those of the Galaxy Police. As the massive ships passed them, they sped into place within the new armada, taking their place to help stop the senseless killing that was being perpetrated. The Jurian ships welcomed the newcomers, allowing them shelter behind the mighty light hawk wings that were beginning to flicker into existence across the fleet.

" _I come to this day as a man, a man that still believes in honor, that still believes in his empire. I cannot order you to follow me into this, but I am asking you. We, as the sacred and holy forces of Jurai have an obligation to ALL of her people to defend them from atrocities such as are occurring now. I ask that you follow me into battle against our own countrymen and women, to force them to cease this mindless and senseless destruction of innocent lives. I cannot not tell you the outcome, only that we must do that which is our duty. I will not live the remainder of my days in shame, knowing that I had the opportunity to stop the deaths, and did not for fear of the future."_

The fighters once more sprang from the recessed hangers on the ships, giving the armada a hazy appearance as they swarmed amongst their larger brethren. The armada now was face to face with the beginnings of their targets, another capital ship and her support craft. The armada outnumbered and outgunned them by odds that were staggering, though it seemed to not make a difference as the lone capital ship flared up their own light hawk wings, though they were significantly smaller than that of their opponents. For a long tense moment, time stood still as Jurian force met Jurian force, each waiting for the other to blink, to breathe, to give some signal that this wasn't about to occur.

" _We are going to request for them to surrender command of their forces to us, and should they refuse, we will force them. This isn't easy, or simple. I can't tell you if this is even correct. I can tell you this, so that you might hold your heads high. What we are about to do is the RIGHT thing, if not for us, then for the billions of lives that we will be saving by taking this action. We are warriors, all of us. We know our destiny, our duty and above all our honor. Our jobs are to protect those that cannot protect themselves, no matter from where the threat comes from. Today, my friends, we will make war upon those that harm our peoples, we take the fight to our former comrades in arms. The mindless and soulless violence ends this day, at our hands. No more will they rape and pillage the defenseless, no more will they destroy whole generations and NO MORE WILL THEY DISHONOR OUR EMPIRE!"_

The moment shattered and the armada opened fire on the ships, obliterating them within the first two volley's. The return fire was sporadic and harmless, glancing harmlessly off the combined might of the fleet's light hawk wings. Cargo and troop ships were sent out to gather up the survivors from the wreckage, carting them back to either be indoctrinated into their new force or incarcerated for crimes against the crown. Once more the ships moved as one towards the next outpost of the rogue forces, intent on either capture or destruction of them. Signals raced across the galaxy, originating from within the mighty armada, telling of their new mission.

" _Today we fight for the empire and her people, no longer will any who claim Jurian blood be harmed by their brothers and sisters. Again, thank you for serving with me, for giving me the honor of leading you into this dark age of Jurai. Soon, the suns shall rise upon our empire, lighting us towards a new dawn and a new age of destiny. May Tsunami grant us victory and peace."_

Galaxy Police Headquarters...

"Have all reserve forces in place within the 2nd invasion corridor," said the grand Marshall, his face set in determination. He'd received word from over 100 of his officers of what was occurring within some of the invasion corridors, his blood running cold at the reports. As he wrestled with the decision of what to do, he'd gotten a secure communication from one of the leaders of the invasion, explaining his plans to relieve the situation. To say that the man was stunned at Watanabe's audacity and daring was an understatement, but Marshall Kuramitsu could hardly fault his reasoning.

Seeing that his orders had been followed, he leaned back in his spartanesque seat, his mind drifting to the new war that was beginning. He reached forwards to activate a communication panel before him, a stern face awaiting his words appeared. "It's time. Bring them up to speed and see to it that they receive the equipment and resources necessary to achieve their missions." he told the man, with a single nod.

"Yes sir. It will be done immediately," the man replied, a humorless smile crossing his face.

"Get me Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu as well, it's time for her to return," he finished, his eyes going soft at the mention of his favored granddaughter. "I want her involved in this project as well." he added, not bothering to hide his grin at the man's shock.

"Sir? Are...you...sure about this?" he asked, blinking slowly at the thoughts of what the well meaning but accident prone woman would do to the sensitive nature of the mission.

Marshall Kuramitsu smiled and nodded, "Her integrity and honor are above reproach. If there is anyone I would trust with this it's her. She's the ideal choice for this should something go wrong. She will do the right thing, no matter the cost. That is why she's being chosen," he told the man, his visage going stern.

Resigning himself that he was about to lose some very valuable assets due to her involvement, the man agreed. "Very well sir, I'll get it done immediately," he responded, watching as the connection closed.

Masaki home...

Washu left the lab at a high rate of speed, her face grim as she searched for Tenchi and Ryoko, but not finding them in the house. Racing outside to the lake, she found them splashing and playing in the water with the baby, giggling and laughter filling the warm air.

She paused as her heart broke at the sight of them happy, easily sensing along the link at how much their relationship had changed. Tears of happiness sprang to her eyes at the feelings that Ryoko was throwing off, feeling as if her life was perfect.

'Damn you Tokimi...why do you have to do this now...they just found happiness.' she cursed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she approached. Swallowing hard, she fell into her professor facade, getting ready to tell the young lovers that war had finally reached it's spectral hand to them.

Planet Jurai...

Misaki walked from the shuttle, Kei closely at her side, looking as if he could think of several planes of hell he'd rather be on at the moment. Her smile was wide as she was greeted by the head of the royal guards, all having their weapons leveled at the strange man accompanying their queen and Supreme Commander of the Royal Body Guard.

"Don't worry about him, he volunteered to join my personal entourage on the way here," she said, smiling at the man as she spoke.

Kei's tan face turned an ever paler shade at her admission, his head hanging in defeat.

The guards looked uncertainly from the man back to the smiling and obviously unhurt queen, then at each other. There seemed to be a collective shrug, they were dealing with Misaki after all. Weapons lowered but were not put away as the strange group made their way to the throne room.

"Misaki! What is the meaning of this?" roared Azusa, standing from the throne at the sight of the man with her. His normally impassive face was colored in anger as he pointed to the uncomfortable young man.

"I'm well, thank you your Majesty," she answered coolly, not losing her composure in the face of the king's anger.

Realizing his blunder, Azusa took a moment to compose himself and smiled at his second wife. "It is good to see you well Misaki," he said, his voice going back to it's normal impassive tones.

Misaki noted several things about the brief meeting, none of them pleased her in the least. The key point being at the moment was that Miko Tudeo was standing atop the dais with the king. "Husband, I would speak with you alone," she said, ascending the stairs.

There was a collective intake of breath as Kei followed behind her, unaware of the breach of etiquette that he'd committed.

Turning, she gave the now flustered young man a slight smile and held up her hand to him, "Only royalty may ascend to the holy thrones," she said, then gave Miko a look that should have flayed the skin from his body.

Kei, blushing brightly, stiffened as he halted, before bowing to his charge and walked back down the stairs and taking a position along the side.

The tension in the room was palpable as queen faced down the would be suitor to her daughter. The sound of the king clearing his throat finally brought the attentions of the two back to him, "Yes, there is much I need to hear of your travels my wife," he said, showing no expression to her.

Misaki's eyes narrowed at the cold brush off he'd given her, but didn't argue or state her thoughts on it. Together the royal couple walked from the room to their chambers, leaving many of the assembled courtesans confused over what had just happened.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Nature of the Beast**

* * *

A/N: Don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters except the ones that I've created from the pits of my demented mind.

Nature of the Beast

The planet below was a green paradise, every continent manicured and cultivated to maximize the space available of the Jurian home world. The dark and sleek ship gracefully made it's way into the atmosphere of the planet, bypassing the imposing system of weapons platforms that ringed the planet.

"You have been cleared to land at the Royal Palace. You will be greeted upon disembarkment," came a calm voice accompanying the data for the ships computer to follow.

Zee smiled tightly, enjoying the obvious discomfort of his crew as they entered into the den of their enemy. They had made best speed to the planet after receiving the orders from Tokimi to take control of the Jurian forces in her name. 'The fools have played into her hands without realizing that they are even now enslaved,' thought the dark champion with more than a bit of humor.

Little was spoken as the ship settled down onto the large platform that was encircled by trees on all sides. The opening of the gangway broke the quiet symphony of birds that inhabited the trees, as a lone figure draped in dark clothing emerged from within. His outfit was all black, down to the shiny boots and flowing cape that fluttered in the winds he swirled about him as he moved towards the delegation that was standing stiffly on the far side of the platform.

His gave them a dismissive glance, not bothering to speak to the man that approached him, instead stalking past him and entering into the open doorway. A soft voice spoke from behind him as he was about to enter the double doors that led into the palace proper.

"It's good to see you again Zee," the voice said to him, lacking any warmth.

Zee paused before turning, knowing full well who the voice belonged to, "Sheia, it would seem that your part has been played in our lady's drama," he said evenly, then turned to regard the attractive woman.

Her violet eyes flashed as she regarded the stoic though cruel man before her, a mixture of ambition and desire residing there. "We all serve our lady Zee, although some give more than others," she told him, stopping with a few feet of the man.

He smirked at her attempts, "Come now Sheia, this is ground we've covered before. You have nothing I desire," he said to her, looking her up and down as he spoke before looking into her eyes with an expression of disdain.

Her eyes narrowed at the insult, though she didn't rise to the bait, "Be that as it may, you still are alone while the Daughter of Washu is still residing with the Knight of Tsunami," she said seductively, her hand coming up and stroking the man's shoulder.

"Soon you will realize the waste of effort to pursue and claim her. She'll not have you, and when you have been totally rejected, I will still be here," she whispered, walking past the man having seen the anger flash in his eyes over the verbal jab she'd given him.

Zee flexed his hand into a fist at her taunting his inability to gain control of Ryoko, but calmed his mind rather than follow and punish the impudent woman for her words. 'No, I've something better planned for her,' he thought, his mind forming the beginnings of a plan. He walked deeper into the palace, heading towards the throne room and an impromptu audience with Azusa.

Inside the chambers of the king...

"There is nothing I can do Misaki that would not endanger our daughters," he told the woman, ignoring the rising color in her face that spoke of her anger.

Biting her tongue from a sharp rebuke, she paused as she considered the man before her and his distant attitude. "All I'm asking for you to do is allow me to find where they are keeping our family Azusa, is that so very difficult?" she asked again, trying to sound reasonable.

Rolling his eyes at the woman, he took a few hasty steps towards her, "And if they were to discover the attempts? What would you do should your supposedly simple actions cost us the lives of our family? What then Misaki?" he said to her, his voice hissing in anger and frustration at the circular argument they'd been having.

Misaki looked into the eyes of the man she loved, and hated what she saw there. Fear and resignation. "I'm not the strategist that Funaho is, but I do know how her network operates Azusa. You must trust me, before they run our empire into the ground before our eyes. Even now our forces are fighting amongst themselves. How much more has to happen before you realize that it's gone too far," she told him, the emotional woman holding it in and using cold logic for a change. 'Wouldn't Funaho be proud of me now?' she thought with a sense of inner pride.

Azusa glared at her, knowing full well the extent of unrest in the empire over the recent expansion of their borders. "You tread a fine line wife. Do be careful not to step over it," he warned her, his eyes showing the depth of the veiled threat.

Misaki stood quiet for a moment, her mind finally registering the threat by her husband. Her mouth set into a fine line, her eyes hardening before the man, "You would threaten me Azusa?" she asked him quietly.

Azusa, to his credit and bane, stood his ground with the woman he married. "It wasn't a threat Misaki, just a casual reminder of the situation and your place within the monarchy," he said evenly.

A part of the loving woman's heart died with the words that spilled from his mouth, realization coming to her that he wasn't the man he once was. She glared at him once more, not willing to allow him to see her hidden pain. "I will take my leave of you then. It's been a trying experience being held hostage due to my husband's inability to protect his family. Being the Supreme Commander of the Royal Body Guards, I'm sure you'll understand why I'm increasing my security detail as well as isolating myself from the public for a while. I have to protect myself," she said to him, her smile dead on her face.

Azusa's face went crimson at the insult to his honor and duties as a husband and father. He was unable to say a word before the woman walked regally from the room and back into the audience chambers. She had almost ran over a runner that had just attempted to open the door, causing the man to stumble into the room.

She looked at him once, the shot a look of anger towards Azusa before leaving them alone.

"My lord?" asked the startled young man, looking at the retreating back of the queen and the irate face of his king.

"What is it?" asked Azusa quietly, his own question answered by the arrival of a man dressed in all black that had arrogantly walked into the private chambers.

"I have come to assist you in the pacification of your empire King Azusa," announced the newcomer, folding his arms across his chest as he spoke.

"Who are you and why do you dare intrude into my personal chambers?" asked the king, motioning for several of the guards forward to apprehend the man for his actions.

Zee smiled at him, calling the wings of the light hawk forth, emitting a power well beyond anything any had seen on a mortal before. "I don't think you understand your place Azusa, it wasn't a request," he said with a chuckle as the guards rushed him.

They were thrown violently to the side as the power of the wings flared, sending them sliding across the floor to lie unmoving. Zee turned his gaze back to the king, a sword of energy in his hand as he took a offensive stance against him. "That's not a good idea Azusa, I'm in no mood to play with you," he warned, igniting his twin swords within the wings.

Azusa watched in detachment at the power of the man before him, realizing that he was well outmatched. 'Only those chosen can summon the light hawk wings,' he thought, wondering if this barbarian could be a chosen of Tsunami.

"How is it that one as uncouth as you could gain the favor of Tsunami?" he snarled at him, taking a step to the side, trying to gain some room to maneuver.

Laughing at the man's comment, Zee shook his head, "You don't get it do you Azusa? Are you that blind, or perhaps stupidity runs deep in the family blood?" he asked him, walking confidently towards the man.

Azusa leaped forwards with a quick slash to gauge the man's speed and reaction as well as the strength of the wings. To his surprise, the man neither moved nor flinched at the attack, letting the wings deflect the blade as he simply continued to advance on the man.

"Come now, surely a KING can do better than that," he taunted the man, sarcastically saying the title as he back the man farther into the room.

"Fight me damn you!" Azusa challenged, lowering his sword, knowing that he would be unable to penetrate the sound defenses of the man.

"You surely don't want that, let me assure you," he replied easily, enjoying flaunting his power before the arrogant man.

"Why? Why have you come then interloper?" he asked, releasing the power of the blade and stopping his steady retreat before the man.

Raising his eyebrow at the man's actions, Zee began to clap slowly, mockingly. "I'm impressed, standing up to certain death like this. Shows a character I was sure had been bred out of your kind long ago," he said venomously.

"I've been sent to take over military operations for you so that you may focus on securing power throughout the new borders of your empire. In short Azusa, I am the steel fist that you will wield to control your people," he explained, finally dispelling the swords as he stood a few feet from the king of Jurai.

Growling at the man's words, Azusa's eyes narrowed, "Don't think that I accept you as fit for my forces, nor as someone that is an ally. This is against my will and judgement," he told the man, knowing full well that once his family was safe he'd enjoy killing this scum.

Zee bowed slightly, "I would expect nothing less Azusa. I don't wish to be here either, but due to your incompetence I've no choice in the matter. There is one last task that needs to be done. I must be taken to see the One Tree, Tsunami," he said, waving it off like it was negligent.

"Out of the question! You've no right to even gaze upon the tree, much less be taken to see it," he objected, unconsciously moving forwards towards him.

The man smiled crookedly at his words and actions, "One way or another I will be taken to the tree, either with your permission or after I've killed every member of the royal court. The choice is yours. My goddess has so commanded it," he said, losing the cordial tone and going icy calm.

Azusa stared at the man as if he'd lost his mind, "There is no goddess but Tsunami, what nonsense do you speak of boy?" he asked incredulously.

Zee smiled evilly at the man, "You are about to learn the extent of what is transpiring around you my self-important little monarch. The true power of this dimension is about to make herself known," he said, grabbing the man by the lapels and hoisting him up off his feet as if he weighed nothing.

Inside the barracks of the Royal Guards...

Misaki looked at Kei intently, making sure he'd understood her completely. "You understand what I'm asking correct?" she asked quietly, a soft smile playing on her face.

Kei nodded slightly, "But, I don't know that I can do that your highness, no matter the cost to myself or your daughters," he said, forcing himself to look away from her pleading eyes.

Sighing to herself, she watched the man wrestle with what she'd told him about the situation that was happening. "Kei, you are sworn to protect me from all harm. I believe that you will do this no matter the cost. If you do not help me at least find WHERE my daughters are or show me where to look then I'll have to go traveling into some seedy places to pay for information and place myself in untold dangers and situations where my royal body might be..," she trailed off, her tears showing in her eyes at the thoughts.

Kei swallowed hard, his testosterone filled mind immediately coming up with several images of what could happen to her, a sense of righteous anger filling him that someone would debase her like that. "I cannot allow that to happen Lady Misaki, however due to the honor I have for my clan I also cannot simply give you the locations of my comrades. Please understand this, I've no wish to dishonor you or allow harm to befall you," he said to her, taking a knee before her.

Misaki smiled inwardly at how easy the young man was swayed by a few emotional words and fake tears, 'If only I were a few hundred years younger...' she thought, her ego enjoying the fact she could still manipulate men with the best of them. "How then can we save both the honor of your clan and that of my family?" she asked, blinking slowly to allow the tears to spill down her cheeks.

Bowing his head, Kei's mind raced, "I'm unsure my Lady...I would have to contact my sept leader," he said quietly, wondering if this was a ploy on her behalf.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, I don't want you to get into trouble with your clan over this. Besides wouldn't they think it was only a ruse to gather information on their location?" she asked him, wiping her face with the back of a delicate hand.

Kei raised his face to meet her eyes once more, "We've ways to send a message that are untraceable to all but those in our clan. Please, allow me unfettered access to my shuttle and I will contact those that would be able to assist you in your search without impugning on the honor of either of us," he said, as if he idea was his all along, his face showing hope for the situation.

Misaki paused for a long moment, as if considering it, 'He's cute and gullible...I wonder if he's married?' she thought, wondering how Ayeka would like him. Pushing the thought to the side, she finally answered the man, "Very well my knight, only if you give me your word that no harm shall befall you for taking his action for me. I would be indebted to you for this," she said solemnly.

Kei banged a fist to his chest in pledge, "On my honor my Lady, it will be done as you say," he said formally, rising from his kneeling position.

Smiling inwardly, she led the young man from the chambers into the main corridors, heading towards the location of his shuttle. 'If only Azusa were this reasonable, there wouldn't be a need for wars...or a council for that matter.' she thought, remembering to visit one Miko Tudeo shortly after this.

Masaki Home...

"Are you serious Washu?" asked Ryoko intently, shaking her head in disbelief at the woman's story.

Nodding at her daughter, "Yes, it would seem that octopus head was working for a deity known as Tokimi," she said, struggling to maintain the mental block with her daughter to hide her unease over the full story she'd learned.

Taking a deep breath, the scientific genius of the universe continued, "I know this is going to come as a bit of a shock Ryoko, but Tokimi is my sister," she said, dropping the information bluntly. "If you'll let me break through the blocks that were put into place on Zero, you'll begin to understand fully," she offered, wincing at the emotions that raced down the bond between them.

The woman's eyes widened at the request, feelings of betrayal and hurt at the memories of the supposed beneficial experiments that her mother had tricked her into before. "I...I don't know," she said quietly, finding solace in the arms of Tenchi who was living her emotions with her.

"Give her some time Washu," Tenchi told the woman quietly, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"That's the point Tenchi, we may not HAVE time. It seems like too many things are happening at the same time to just be coincidence," explained the red headed woman, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice.

Ryoko was listening to her mother's words while mentally conversing with Tenchi, feeling his thoughts out on what was right and wrong. :I don't know Tenchi, I mean she seems sincere, but...: the woman trailed off in her thoughts, feeling the love from Tenchi in response rather then coherent thoughts.

:It's up to you Ryoko, but I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt. It's true what she says about coincidence and all. She may have a point, especially with the disappearance of both Ayeka and Sasami: he told her, showing his concern for the women that had left their home not so long ago.

Ryoko sighed in response, feeling the support of both Tenchi and Zero in whatever decision she went with. 'It could help, Clay was working for someone that wanted your...OUR...mother for some reason.' came the quiet voice of her emotional alter ego.

"Okay Washu, but you try anything funny and I'll make you wish you never had me," she warned, glaring at the woman as she agreed.

Washu didn't smile, knowing what she would find there and simply wanting to do this so it would be easier for Ryoko to understand her true destiny and birthright.

A few hours later...

Katsuhito sat with the small girl in his lap, making quiet noises to her so that she would open her mouth and eat. The sound of the door to Washu's lab opening brought both of their attentions to the trio of people that appeared. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at the stunned expressions of both Tenchi and Ryoko and the worried expression of Washu.

"I guess it was successful then," he answered his own question, smiling inwardly knowing well what the young couple would be feeling. 'It's not every day you find out you're the chosen of a goddess and in love with the daughter of one.' he thought, smiling inwardly at the resilience of his grandson.

"There is much to be discussed Tenchi. I've received word from Jurai that something is amiss and perhaps I should make my way closer to my former home," he announced, bringing Mayuka closer to his chest as he spoke.

The admission from the normal reticent priest brought a look of concern from Washu, as if by his words confirmed her fears. "The rumors of civil war are correct then?" she asked quietly, sitting herself down at the table, folding her knees underneath her.

Katsuhito nodded, "Yes, it would appear as if there were some systems that were treated...harshly, during the invasion. As word spread, so too did the dissent amongst some of the Jurian forces and they moved to intervene," he said, not elaborating on his information.

"Grandpa?" asked Tenchi quietly, taking his daughter from the arms of the man. "What about Mayuka?" he asked tentatively, remembering the conversation they'd had with Washu in the lab.

The former prince of Jurai smiled, "I've contacted your father in Tokyo, he's agreed to take a long over due vacation to assist us while we sort out what is going on. It would seem as if he's got company of a sort that is willing to help," he said, his tone showing a much younger sense of humor than that of the elder priest before them.

The comment even managed to bring a snort of disbelief from the shocked child of the goddess, "That pervert's got a girl friend? Will wonders never cease?" she asked sarcastically, showing a glimmer of her former self.

Her remarks brought a tension relieving laugh to the remaining family members, as they all sat around the table to discuss what their plans were. "We should leave as soon as possible taking Ryo-Ohki to find my sister and find out what she's doing," said Washu, her hands folded before her.

Ryoko nodded as the implications of the full extent of her powers crashed into her again, her eyes growing distant. Tenchi's touch on her arm brought her back to the present, a smile on her beautiful face. "It's kinda hard to grasp when you think about it. After all those years where Kagato spent searching for Tsunami and he had the powers of a goddess in his hands the whole time," she admitted, sensing the lovely irony of the situation.

Washu nodded, though there was no smile at the words, "Given that even I didn't realize it, it's not all that surprising. I'd have to say that it's a good thing though, think of all the damage he did without that power," she said quietly, remembering all too well her imprisonment and the tortures her daughter suffered at the mad man's hands.

"What about Ayeka and Sasami? How do we find them?" asked Tenchi, bringing the topic back to the missing members of their family.

Usually Ryoko would have bristled at the mention of her long time rival and friend, especially from Tenchi in such a concerned tone. With the growing bond between them she could sense as well as read his thoughts about the true nature of his feelings towards them all, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was nothing for her to fear.

Sighing, Washu looked at the growing young man, "I'm not sure. Tokimi probably has a better idea as this has her handiwork written all over it. She's very well prepared before she acts, working out all the minute details and outcomes before moving," she admitted, giving a bit more information on the reclusive and dark goddess.

"I would guess that we'll find out when she wants us to, but I don't like waiting for my sister so..," she said with a devious smile. "Let's start working on that while we're en route to her lair. In the meantime, why don't you two start on Ryoko learning to summon the light hawk wings. With her champion still running around you'll be sure to need every advantage you can get," Washu advised them.

"Right..but, uh..," Tenchi stammered, his hand going to the back of his head as he smiled nervously. "I still don't know exactly how I do it in the first place," he explained to them.

Shaking her head, Washu laughed, "Well, given your life has been in danger every time they've sprouted maybe some sparing with little Ryoko would help, hmmm?" she asked, pointing to the now frowning young woman.

"Hey shrimp! I thought I told you to quit calling me that!" she said angrily, giving the woman a baleful glare.

Washu's face fell as the woman's words, tears filling her emerald eyes, "Oh! My daughter is so mean...can't you just call me...Mommy?" she asked her, giving her the pleadingly innocent look she'd perfected over the centuries.

Ryoko just growled deeply at the woman, her fangs showing in annoyance, "Get off it 'MOM'" she said to her, meeting her half way.

Tenchi and his grandfather just looked at each other and shook their heads, before the young man noticed a face that was very close to his that held a VERY annoyed expression. "Want to say something Tenchi?" she asked, her voice a misleading soft timbre as her eyelids drooped slightly.

Blushing at the woman, he shook his head and managed not to squeak when he spoke, "Uh, no...nope, nothing at all," he said hastily, his smile nervous as he chuckled half heartedly.

"I didn't think so," Ryoko told him, leaning back with a mollified expression.

"He learns fast," said Washu to Katsuhito, nodding at the man as an expression of relief crossed his face.

"Indeed," he agreed, making sure to keep his own response quiet from the cyan haired woman.

Several hours later, outside the home...

"Everything you need is in the kitchen Dad," said Tenchi, hugging his father tightly.

"I've done this before son, don't worry. You guys just take care of yourself and come home safe okay?" replied Nobuyuki, taking a half step back and placing his hands on his son's shoulders and smiling at him.

Turning to Ryoko, the man's smile widened slightly, "Keep an eye on him Ryoko," he told the woman, giving her a hug as well, surprising her slightly which caused her to go slightly rigid at the contact.

"C'mon you two, we've got to get moving," came the voice of Washu as she walked up behind them. She smiled lightly seeing the affection between family members, including her Ryoko. 'Seems like even the old man can see it between them, if he only knew...' she thought to herself, hiding the smile at the thoughts her daughter entertained about her lover.

"Right. Okay Ryo-Ohki, let's get going," said Ryoko, smiling one last time to Nobuyuki, before nodding to the little cabbit that sat on her shoulder.

With an echoing "Miyaow!" she leapt into the air and transformed herself into the fearsome and deadly ship that was her alternate form. As she hovered there before them, a reddish glow surrounded the four people and they were transported within.

Nobuyuki waved until the only left of the ship was a twinkling in the evening sky, before turning and heading back to the house and his granddaughter. 'Looks like our boy has finally made his choice Kiyone.' he thought to himself, full of both pride and sorrow as he did.

Closing the door behind him, he sat down heavily in the easy chair near the tv without turning it on. The house was as silent as a tomb, a far cry from the boisterous and bright atmosphere that normally exuded from the home. He smiled sadly, wondering if his family would ever come home again.

On the Yukinojo...

"Are you sure about this commander?" asked the good natured blonde, looking utterly confused at the new orders.

Sighing heavily, the man just managed not to wipe a hand harshly from the top of his face to the bottom. He'd just explained the orders to the woman for the fifth time, with the same degree of success, meaning there was none.

"Yes Detective Mihoshi, I'm quite sure. You have special orders for the Grand Marshall himself to report to outpost 552 to receive a new ship chassis and a crew compliment before reporting to your new assignment. It's a real honor to be hand selected for this assignment, I assure you," he said, trying a different tact with her.

The blonde haired woman, furrowed her brow as she contemplated the meaning behind her sudden reassignment and being saddled with some partners to boot. "Is this because I'm the granddaughter of the Grand Marshall?" she asked suddenly, showing him a flash of insight that was rarely seen from her.

The question caught the man off guard as he regarded the sudden look of canny intelligence in her eyes. 'Is she playing a game with everyone and putting up this charade?' he asked himself, wondering if it was possible for her to have snowed everyone.

The sound of her falling from the chair as she reached for her cup of coffee, conveniently supplied by her long suffering AI, dispelled the thought from his mind as he answered her question. "No, you were selected due to your integrity and spotless service record. If anything, this assignment will place you deeper into the growing conflict that Jurai has inflicted on the universe," he said, keeping the details vague.

Rubbing her hip while wincing at the twinge of pain, she sat back down heavily in her pilot's chair and glared at the offending cup of coffee that mocked her. "Okie Dokie, I'll get over to outpost 552 immediately. Detective First Class Mihoshi signing off," she said, the smile bright and cheerful as she closed the connection.

"Well Yukinojo, looks like we've got a new assignment. Set a course for the outpost and let's get moving," she told the ships computer, not looking at the screen, her eyes straying back to the cup of coffee.

Yukinojo did a good imitation of a computerized sigh as he complied with her orders. The ship leapt through space, leaving the 3 sectors relatively unguarded until her replacement could arrive.

Planet Jurai...

"Sir we've got multiple ships inbound," the woman told her commanding officer from the defensive coordination center for the planet. Her expression was neutral and unworried, no ship could survive a trip through their defenses without proper clearance.

"Hail them," he replied, nodding to several officers to take up the task as he saw the number of ships approaching. Despite himself, a shiver of doubt rushed down his spine at the sheer number of them.

"Is that reading correct?" he asked quietly to the tactical control station.

Nodding silently, the man's hands worked his controls quickly, reaffirming what he knew. "Yes sir, they've got quite a few with them," he said finally, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sir, I've got someone that claims to be the Admiral for the fleet approaching on the line, he wishes to speak with you regarding his visit," said the woman, this time her voice showing a bit of hesitation.

"Okay, put him through," he said, then waited a moment before addressing the man that appeared on the screen. "I am Captain Gengiri of the Royal Defense Forces. Why have you come to our system?" he asked formally.

"I am Admiral Obsidion Ping of her Lady's Dark Tide. I have come because the commander of our forces is currently negotiating with your King Azusa. They have been expecting us," came the quiet response from the man.

Gengiri raised an eyebrow at the man's words, "I've heard nothing of a fleet of ships to enter into our systems," he told the man, gesturing slightly with his head to signal the raising of the first of the defensive measures.

"Sir, with all due respect, I wouldn't advise arming anymore of your measures. We've come to assist Jurai in her security, if that means we have to start from scratch I have no issues with that," said the man on the screen, his facial expressions never changing with the blatant threat.

Before the Captain could respond indignantly to the man's hostile nature, his communications officer waved him over. Silencing the audio feed, Gengiri walked over to the man, "What is it?" he asked tensely, not liking to be interrupted.

"It's the palace sir, they've authorized them to orbit and take over security for the planet and it's outlying bases and forces," said the man, his expression one of amazement.

Gengiri almost stumbled back at the news, reading the message twice before truly understanding it. "Well..," he said softly, blinking as he realized that for the first time since the Royal family had taken the throne so many centuries prior that the noble families were no longer in control of the defenses.

Opening back up the audio, his pale visage regarded the new commander of the defense of Jurai, "We await you here sir so that you may be brought to speed on the disposition and locations of the Royal Defense Forces," he told Ping formally, the words tasting like ash in his mouth.

Ping finally smiled, it wasn't a friendly gesture in the least, "I understand, welcome to her Lady's force sir. I'm sure you'll do fine," he told the man, closing the link.

Swallowing hard, there was only the quiet hum of the working machines in the control room, all eyes on him. "Everyone, stand by to assist our new comrades with their integration into our forces," he said, shocked at the sudden and drastic turn of events.

Main Council Chambers...

Miko smiled at the shock of the members that hadn't realized the extent of his planning. "Yes, I've already ordered their integration into our defenses. One cannot have too many allies in this, our most desperate hour of need. With the mutiny of some of our most powerful forces, we needed to insure that we are defended here lest they come to finish off the Royal family in this fool's crusade," he explained, as if the answer should be obvious.

There was a low under current of buzzing conversations at the news, not sounding very pleasant or supportive of the actions. A woman stood, her age giving her an aura of wisdom, "Miko, this is highly irregular. Even with the loss of 35 percent of our fleet to mutiny and the majority of our remaining forces tied into the expansion, to have outsiders protecting and governing our safety..," she began, her voice ringing clear in the still of the chambers.

The crafty politician smiled at her, "I too was taken aback by the boldness of the plan, but it would seem that our King has thought of this possible scenario and had taken measures to ensure our survivability should civil war reach us here," he said, walking slowly around the semi circle of assembled council members.

"King Azusa understands what must be done, I for one support him fully in this. Beside my comrades, isn't this easier for all involved? With this new force controlling the defenses that are loyal to us and not the monarchy, aren't we simply securing our own futures as that of our children? The king cannot sway the forces to go against our wishes, nor can he simply order them away. In short, the King cannot do away with this esteemed body, thereby making us the deciding body on the future of Jurai," he finished explaining, enjoying the looks on the majority of the council. Most were power hungry nobles that had chafed under the rule and direction of the King and queens, wanting more prestige for not only themselves but for the upper echelon of the ruling nobles as well.

"I assure you all that my forces are loyal to the death. They will not go against my orders," came a new powerful voice.

There was a collective sound of fabric rustling as all heads and bodies in the room turned to face the newcomer.

Zee stood quietly within the deep recesses of the entry way, his upper body hidden in the shadows. Pushing himself from the wall he leaned against, he walked confidently into the room. "I was intrigued by Miko Tudeo's offer of an alliance and after negotiating with him in good faith, decided it was in my people's best interest," he said, walking to stand before the man, his oddly colored eyes making the head councilman uncomfortable.

"They are allies to us during this time of need, they will do what must be done to achieve our dreams of an empire ruled by the people and not by a monarchy," said the ambitious Miko, smiling with a confidence he didn't quite feel in the company of the dark champion.

"We will not allow this planet to fall into the hands of the rebels that have risen against their masters. Rest assured of that," he said, finally turning his dead eyes on the group seated around them.

"Now then, if you will excuse me, I have to oversee the placement of my forces within the defensive networks. Each of you will be receiving a small contingent of some of the elite forces to your personal contingent as well. They are well trained in the arts of protection should any try to attempt an assassination," he added as he walked away, enjoying the ripple of voices at his announcement. 'Enjoy that one you pompous ass.' he thought without looking at Miko.

Miko's face blanched visibly at the man's words, 'I didn't authorize this.' he thought, desperately seeking a way out of the well laid trap he'd walked into.

Smiling finally at his fellow council members, Miko tried to spin doctor the sudden news. "My friends, they are the best trained forces in the universe having spent the last several decades fighting the increase in pirate and insurgent activity at the very edge of our empire. It is a badge of honor for your houses to have such knowledgeable and experienced forces at your disposal," he said, cursing the man that had just left.

Zee walked down the mostly deserted corridor towards the suite of room that had been laid aside for him, his eyes distant as he considered the remainder of his agenda. The lithe form of Sheia leaning against the wall next to his door brought his thoughts to the present, a flash of irritation coming over him at the sight of her.

"Sheia," he said, giving her a questioning glance, "What is it that you want this time?" he asked quietly, his voice showing the annoyance with her.

She looked at him with a neutral expression, "It would seem that you've moved quickly Zee, my thoughts were on why," she told him, not moving from her position. The tactics of the man bothered her, he seemed reckless in face of her careful planning and executions over the last months.

Zee managed to hold in a sound of aggravation at her questioning him, "To put it in small words that you may understand Sheia," he began, insulting the woman as he spoke. "I've placed myself into a position that is both defensible and secure. With my personal guards assigned to each of the council members as security forces I have an unspoken threat to their families ensuring forced obedience," he explained, as if all this should be obvious to her.

"Secondly, with me as Supreme Commander of the defense of Jurai I now have at my disposal the full might of the military to not only control this dimension but to rid myself of that boy," he said, his dark eyes flashing in anticipation.

Sheia shook her head, "Your obsession with them is going to be your downfall Zee," she said, then looked at him with a stern expression. "I know your lust for power, but you cannot touch him," she reminded him.

His movements were quick and violent, one moment standing placidly in the middle of the corridor then next in the spot that Sheia had just occupied, her body sliding ungracefully down the smooth floor.

Sheia's face burned with shame and the imprint of a hand on her cheek. Her tongue moved delicately in her mouth, tasting the blood that was quickly collecting there. More than one tooth wiggled from the force of the impact as her eyes had stars and flashes behind them. 'Didn't even see him move...' she thought, struggling to clear her mind.

Zee's expression was callous and cruel as he regarded the crumpled woman, "Don't think that you are immune to my anger Sheia. Though the boy may be protected...you are not," he said venomously, closing the distance to her again.

Sheia, a master of her emotions and usually in control of every situation she was in felt a the beginnings of fear blossom in her chest at the man's approach. His expression was dire and dark, promising a world of pain and suffering that she'd not explored before. "Please...no..," she muttered, blood staining her teeth as she spoke, a sharp contrast to the white.

His smile was cold, as he towered over the woman who'd raised her hand in defense and supplication to him. "You see Sheia, even you can be trained to heel when commanded. Perhaps there still is hope for you yet," he said to her, lowering himself to a crouch before her.

"You desired me and pursued me so blatantly, yet now you cower before me. Now, I find you desirable," he told the woman, laughing darkly at the fear that spread to her eyes at the man's words and implications.

She felt his hand snatch and twist into her hair, yanking her painfully to her feet, though keeping her off balance so that her weight was forced onto the roots of her hair. Tears of pain sprang to her eyes and she cried out sharply at the pain that radiated from her scalp. With deliberate slowness, Zee pulled the helpless woman towards the door of his suite, never relinquishing his hold on her hair as he dragged her across the corridor.

Invasion Corridor 3, 2nd EXFOR...

Watanabe stood tensely on the bridge, his hands gripping the railing before him so tightly that his knuckles grew white. The battle was quickly turning from a victory for his side into a bloody skirmish that would be costly to both sides.

"Report on 3rd waves progress," he asked, not looking at the tactical department.

"They have stalled once more on the secondary lines sir. Recommend we begin bombing planetary positions to soften defenses and degrade line of communication," he assessed and advised, for the fourth time.

The captain did then turn to look at the man, his expression harsh, "I will not lower myself to their tactics, nor will we endanger those poor souls still caught on that surface," he said to him, his tone leaving no doubt of his feelings.

Taking a moment to calm his ragged nerves, he looked at the options before him weighing each quickly before coming to his decision. "Helm, bring us into range of their orbital defenses and initiate the wings. Signal 3rd wave to fall back to our position and await further orders. Have 2nd cover 1st's withdrawal from the system and them both rendezvous at next jump point," he ordered, watching as the crew leapt to follow.

Ashuba walked to his side, a concerned expression at the course of action. "Are you certain of this? That will place us within striking range of their command ships," she asked quietly, so that none would hear.

Hideki smiled at her and nodded, "I cannot keep asking our forces to throw themselves into something that could get them killed unless I too am willing to do the same. I'm counting on him to take the bait. He wouldn't be able to resist the chance to eliminate us at once and become the hero of the empire. That's what I'm counting on," he explained, pointing to the trio of capital ships that were using the lunar defensive ring for cover from their attacks.

"Bold but impulsive Hideki. If it doesn't work you've all but cut the head off our forces with your loss," she said, her tone indicating what her real concerns were.

He smiled at her lightly, touching her shoulder in a most unprofessional way, "Trust me, I've known this jackass for over a decade. He's got good advisors, but he's tactically stupid. I won't miss our date later," he said softly, speaking from a man's heart to her woman's soul.

Her blush touched him, knowing the depth of her feelings and concern for him. Turning his attentions back to the now retreating forces, he unconsciously held his breath as he prayed for his valiant pilots and soldiers safe return.

The Noriyuki slowly moved into position, her mighty wings augmented by several cruisers as they bore the brunt of the hell fire of energy blasts from both orbital and planetary weapons emplacements but from the now advancing fleet that had come from behind the moon that circled the planet.

The three capital ships that comprised the last of the command elements that represented the 3rd EXFOR crept into position, combining the might of their wings to withstand the withering counter fire from the numerically superior fleet. The center ship's forward weapons glowed brilliantly as they charged to full capacity, before unleashing the first of their volley's into the Noriyuki.

The wings held, though they fluctuated for a moment, dimming under the first of what was many massive volleys. The response from the two capital ships was similar, though instead of focusing on the main ships, they fired upon the smaller vessels, easily breaking through the weaker shields and wings, explosions ripping through the hulls as the atmosphere was exposed to space.

"Fire at will! I want those support ships brought down. Our only chance is to weaken the wings of the capital ships if we're to win this engagement," Watanabe said, wincing as yet another round of attacks slammed into them. The ship rocked violently with the intensified assault, the opposing fleet trying to stave off their destruction from the one led by the Noriyuki.

Fighters leapt from hangers, avoiding the incoming fire nimbly as they raced to intercept their counterparts in a graceful duel of skill. The energy blast lit the blackened vacuum as the massive ships engaged again and again, sometimes catching the agile little craft in their path, vaporizing them indiscriminately.

The capital ships moved closer while trying to avoid the main forward guns of the other, each seeking a tactical advantage over the other, neither giving an inch. The broadside guns raked the side of the Noriyuki, slipping past the defenses of the wings and scoring deeply into the hull and collapsing several decks in the process. Debris and corpses flooded into space as the devastating fire continued.

The Noriyuki's response was just as deadly, concentrating fire on the now exposed Tree Dome, causing cracks to spiderweb out from the impact. A pale gas began to spill into space, revealing that they'd finally scored a critical and almost fatal wound on the other ship.

"GET US CLEAR!" shouted Hideki to the helm, seeing the imminent destruction of the ship and not wanting to get caught in the resulting explosion and debris field. "Helm, roll starboard 90 degrees, bring our underside to bear on that explosion!" he called, before opening a ship wide communication.

"All hands brace for impact and secure stations!" he said, not bothering to hide the dismay in his voice as he saw that his mighty ship wouldn't get clear in time. Gritting his teeth, the man threw himself into his chair and activated the emergency restraints.

The Noriyuki rolled with surprising quickness, covering it's wounded side with it's relatively undamaged underside as the capital ship they'd struck began to break apart, flames and smoke bellowing from the cracks.

There was a single flash as the core generators overcharged and exploded, destroying everything in the path of the discharge, vaporizing decks, equipment and people in the process. The other two ships, still linked by the wings suffered immensely from the resulting feedback, the joined wings flickering then fading into nothingness.

As if some primordial god had wedged hands between the combatants, they were forcible thrown apart unceremoniously. They floated haphazardly as they moved, each ship's inertial dampeners struggling to overcome the sudden motion. People were thrown violently about inside the ships, slamming into unforgiving controls and equipment, rendering them either wounded or unconscious. As the fleets sat in stunned silence by the violent destruction, crews began to regain their wits and retook vital stations that would allow the battle to continue.

Hideki's head bled freely, a jagged cut crossing his forehead and extending down through what was left of his nose and cheek. He wiped the stinging blood from his left eye, almost fainting at the pain he suffered as a result. "Damage Report and status of shields," he ordered, his voice sounding vaguely hollow in his ears, as if underwater.

He noticed a set of hand from the periphery of his right eye, working with something white. Glancing over he could see one of the ships medics frantically working with what was now a blood stained bandage. He could see the man's lips moving but nothing could penetrate the hollow ringing that echoed in his head.

Ashuba picked herself up from the broken stand that had once been her seat on the command bridge, her right arm not moving and sending red hot lances of pain shooting into her chest. Sucking her breath in at the pain, she looked around the bridge and took stock of the situation. It wasn't pretty, more than half were down and unmoving while the others had a stunned and confused looked etched onto their faces.

Medics rushed onto the bridge, some in little better shape then their patients, though still doing what came naturally to them, saving their comrades. She waved off the woman trying to help her as she looked over to the Captain, her heart almost stopping at the amount of blood covering the man. His head had been lacerated in several spots, including a nasty scalp wound that had a flap of skin covering his ear.

She motioned the medics closest to her towards the seriously wounded man even as she could hear his voice booming out commands for his crew. It had the desired effect as they broke from the pain filled stupor and began to bring critical systems back online, once more rejoining the battle.

As she could see the shields once more enveloping their wounded home, she breathed a slight sigh of relief, realizing that though they'd been battered the other two ships they'd been fighting had taken worse and were still adrift.

"Ma'am!" came a concerned shout as the mighty man she loved and living embodiment of the ship collapsed to the blood soaked deck below him, his eyes rolling back into his head. She heard a scream from far away, only partially surprised to realize it was her as she raced to the man's side.

She knelt next to him, taking his hand in hers as the medics worked their magic on the man, struggling to keep him from degrading before their eyes. A hand on her shoulder brought her face to the man that had been manning the communications console. "Ma'am, you're now in command. What are your orders?" he asked, his voice showing his fear.

Steeling herself, though she desperately wanted to accompany the man she loved to the medbay, she nodded. "Bring us back into position to fire main guns into the ships. Signal them to surrender unconditionally immediately or be destroyed. If they so much as hesitate, destroy them!" she said, her fear turning to anger as spoke.

With a last longing look at Hideki Watanabe, she stood and walked to the command chair, formally assuming command of the ship and fleet. "I want all fighters to finish off current targets then signal for the other ships to surrender as well. Bring in our reserves; with the capital ships out of commission, they should have some of the fire taken from them," she ordered, pointing to the communications console.

The crew, unsure and unsteady at witnessing the man they'd worshiped and believed to be their saving grace fall, gathered their internal fortitude and focused on the task at hand, forcing the other fleet to submit or be destroyed.

"Ma'am, we've got a large fleet of Jurian ships now entering into the system. They've got the new generation ships," said the man watching with trepidation as the ships appeared onto the sensors.

Nicci swore as she witnessed fresh ships enter the fray, "This is like a bad dream..," she said quietly, knowing that the Noriyuki and her ships couldn't stand against the might of the new fleet.

"We're being hailed," came the quiet voice, all eyes turning to regard the woman now in command.

Sighing she nodded, unconsciously fixing her hair with her left arm, as the screen flickered to life before revealing a stern visage of a man she didn't know. "I'm Captain Shinji of the Royal Tree ship Eternal Vigilance. I wish to speak with Captain Watanabe," he said, glancing at the obviously wounded woman.

"I'm Commander Ashuba and I am in command of the Noriyuki. What can we do for you Captain," she responded, not giving the man an idea of the situation.

Frowning slightly at the woman, the man looked positively uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, is he okay? We're old friends," he said, looking a bit more like a person and less like an officer.

She didn't know him, nor remember his name mentioned by Hideki, so she played it safe, "He's currently overseeing the treatment of his wounded crew Captain, now if you would be so kind as to state your intentions..," she said, leaving off the obvious ending of the sentence.

Shinji smiled tightly at the veiled threat, "It's not like that Commander. I've come to throw in my lot with you on this crusade. I thought you could use a hand," he said, nodding to the woman.

Raising her eyebrow to the man, she allowed a tentative smile, "If you're serious, we're in moderately bad shape here. Could you take up a defensive perimeter for us to corral the other ships before they try to escape. After that we could use some assistance in repairs and resupply while we wait for the rest to capitulate," she offered, keeping them close but not so much as to render her wounded fleet to danger.

The man openly grinned at her, "I see he's chosen well for his second, it's just what he'd do Ashuba. Very well, I'm sending my medical and repair ships over immediately and I'll see what I can't do to convince our wayward allies to see our way of thinking" he said, the smile warm as he spoke, almost eager.

Ashuba smiled at the man, "Thank you Captain, I'll inform our Captain of your assistance immediately," she said, cutting the connection and watching as the newcomers took up the defense of the wounded 2nd EXFOR.

'Thank Tsunami we're not alone anymore.' she thought, feeling the emotional drain begin to affect her.

Hall of the Goddess...

Washu, Tenchi and Ryoko all appeared on a long narrow strip of marble that seemed to lead off into the horizon. "What the hell?" asked Ryoko, vague memories coming back to her at the sight.

Washu's face was a cool mask, hiding her own trepidation over arriving at the hall of her sister that she'd not seen or spoken to in 20000 years. "C'mon, we need to find her," she told them, beginning to walk towards the far end of the path.

"That will not be necessary Washu," came a calm voice from all around them, causing both Tenchi and Ryoko to take up weapons and look around hurriedly.

Holding out a hand, Washu stopped them from going on the offensive. "Just a moment you two, I know that voice," she said, remembering the primary agent of Tokimi in the universe.

"D3 right?" she asked, as the beings' face appeared floating before them.

"Indeed Washu, it is good to see the sister of my lady once more," he acknowledged formally.

"Where's Tokimi? I've got to talk to her about this nonsense she's got going on," shot back Washu, not in the mood to banter with the eternally polite being before her.

D3 didn't show any emotion on his face nor his voice, "Of course, she has been expecting you," he told her, fading from view.

All three of the newcomers gasped in surprise as a trio of shadows appeared above them, towering into the void that surrounded the hall. They were unmistakenly Washu and Tsunami, though the third wasn't familiar until a beautifully cold woman appeared before them. "Greetings sister, it has been too long," said Tokimi, forming before her lost sibling.

Tenchi felt the shock radiate from Ryoko, unconsciously seeking his comforting mental touch as the appearance of the woman. They both felt the power of the diminutive woman, far surpassing anything they'd ever encountered before.

"Tokimi," said Washu, looking both pleased and fearful at the appearance of her sister goddess. "What have you done?" she asked quietly, folding her arms over her chest before losing her child form and appearing as the beautiful woman she really was.

Tokimi smiled at her change, nodding her approval. "I have come to complete that which my sisters have failed to do. Unite this universe under one rule. To eliminate the injustice and discrimination of the corrupt entities that foolishly believe themselves to hold true power. In short, my dear Washu, I've come to save them," she said, as if the answer should have been obvious.

Tenchi had listened to the conversation with a growing sense of outrage, taking a step towards the woman and raising his hand with a clenched fist before his face as he spoke. "How can you do that? You're taking the lives of thousands of innocent people and think that you're a savior?" he said, his emotions on his sleeve.

Ryoko laid a restraining hand on him, not allowing him to close with the goddess, "Don't waste your breath on her Tenchi, she ain't gonna listen to reason." she said, glaring at the woman.

Tokimi laughed at them, the sound was musical and tinkling, "You think to judge me? How humorous. You both have taken lives to protect that what you hold dear, no concerns about the outcomes short of your own selfish endeavors. Tell me, how does it feel to look down from such a high horse?" she asked them, her purple blue eyes glittering in amusement at them.

Tenchi's face went red at her insinuation, "It wasn't like that! We did what we had to do or else people would have died." he defended his actions.

Ryoko just growled at the woman, her own anger at her words mixing with memories of being controlled. "You don't know anything about me lady, so shove it! When I did something like what you're doing I wasn't even in control of my body, so don't give me that shit about us looking down on you. You're a manipulating murderer that only wants power, you're no different then Kagato." she spat, giving her the most vile insult she could think of.

Tokimi simply shook her head, but didn't change expressions, "No matter. The result is the same, my actions aren't all that different then yours. Mine just happen to take place on a scale that you cannot imagine." she said, dismissively waving a hand at them and turning back to Washu.

The red head held a contemplative look as she listened to them argue, wondering what was really occurring here. "What's your plan Tokimi, what do you want with me?" she asked bluntly knowing that she wasn't getting the whole story.

"I tried for a long time to reach you sister. To see how your plans had come along, with becoming mortal so that you could experience that which you only witnessed. It would seem that your efforts while successful have led you to fall from our path." she said, walking regally towards the woman.

Stopping before her, dropping her amiable expression, "I waited for you and Tsunami to return, to rejoin me. I grew tired of waiting, watching you both make fools of yourselves with these pathetic creatures. Now, I've come to do what was supposed to be our mission, using those that your precious societies have cast aside." she said, her eyes showing the deep hurt that she'd harbored over the desertion of her sisters.

Washu was unable to speak for a long moment, both women staring into the eyes of the other. "What happened has happened Tokimi, that still gives you no right to take actions like this." she said quietly, wanting to reach her sister, remembering the better times they shared in the place between.

Seeing no response, Washu continued, "I can't let you do this Tokimi, I'll stop you." she promised, not wanting to face her sister directly but not seeing any choice in the matter.

Tokimi smiled sadly at her, "The choice is far beyond stopping Washu. I know that your powers now reside in your daughter, does she realize her potential yet or how valuable she is to both the champions of Tsunami and I?" she asked, glancing over to the still irate couple that were holding hands for support.

Washu's face went back to Ryoko and her love, a look of confusion as she did. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she said, giving Tokimi a hard glance.

Tokimi's face wrinkled at the question, "You mean you don't know? You've not deduced why Zee was so intent on possessing your daughter?" she inquired, realization coming over her, causing her to laugh.

"There is no way you could stop without realizing the true potential of her powers Washu." she told her, turning from the woman and walking from them towards the darkness.

"Wait just a damn minute Tokimi, you mean that was your CHAMPION that tried to rape me?" cried Ryoko, wrenching her hand from Tenchi's and launching herself towards the woman.

Holding up her hand, Ryoko slammed painfully into an invisible field, "You're under my care here niece, but my patience isn't eternal. You're no match for me and I've no wish to ruin my chances in the universe by killing you. Please refrain from such outbursts." she told the woman coldly.

Tenchi had sprinted to his love, cradling her shaking body as he reached her, making sure she wasn't injured. "I'll never forgive you for this!" he said, anger permeating his voice as the power levels began to rise in his body, a glow surrounding them.

Washu's eyes widened at the sight, feeling both the power of Tsunami and her own gems feeding each other. 'Dear spirits.' she thought, bringing her personal shielding up as the power escalated.

Tokimi's smile was benign as she turned, interest plain on her face, "So, the bond has been formed. Very good children, but can you utilize it yet?" she asked, placidly dropping her hands to her sides and waiting for the outcome of Tenchi's power up.

The rage and anger Tenchi felt at the woman's admission of sending Zee to harm his Ryoko built upon itself, propagating into something more, something powerful. A detached part of his mind felt the presence of his love in his mind, adding her own pain and rage to his, fueling the fires inside to a white hot intensity as they finally breached his restraints.

There was a orb of pure white energy that appeared within the chest of Tenchi, growing steadily until it surrounded both him and Ryoko, obscuring them from sight. With an explosive burst the orb expanded from them to demolish stone and structures surrounding them as if they were no more than dust.

As Washu uncovered her eyes from the light, she gasped at the sight before her. Tenchi now hovered a foot off the ground, his clothing replaced with a modified version of his light hawk battle costume. Instead of the normal lavender color of his sleeves, they were now a black, cuffed in deep crimson. The swirling strips of cloth had gone from white to the same crimson as on the sleeves. The marks of Tsunami on his forehead glowed brightly as he opened his eyes to give the two goddesses a look of cool detachment, as if nothing could disturb him.

The most shocking appearance was that of Ryoko, her normal battle costume changed drastically. She too hovered next to her lover, their hands intertwined as the glow surrounded them. She now had three circles in a triangle on her forehead, gleaming with deep red energies. Her costume had more symmetry in it, showing triangles of black within the red stripes, as well as a flowing lower part rather then the skin tight pants she normally wore. The skirt rippled lazily with the power that was flowing between them, her expression a match for that of Tenchi.

Tokimi smiled at them, nodding once more as if in approval. "It is almost finished sister." she whispered, her words almost lost among the sounds of crackling energies that radiating from them.

Tenchi turned his attention towards the woman, narrowing his gaze as he did, the expression going from detachment to anger. "You have hurt too many people Tokimi, I WILL stop you...no matter what!" he promised, his voice dropping as he finished.

Ryoko smiled tightly, a sight that would have frightened any mortal had they saw it. There was no trace of humor in it, instead placing a promise of untold pain and suffering on those that witnessed it. "You tried to take something that was a gift to my love, my Tenchi...for that you'll pay." she said, her golden eyes emotionless and calm, as if the fact she'd just given the goddess a direct threat was no different than ordering lunch.

Washu finally stepped between them, unsure of all that was occurring but knowing that even with their combined powers they'd still be no match for her sister. "Wait just a second you two, we're still in her domain." she reminded them, finally drawing their attentions.

She smiled at them, pride in the look, "I can't believe it, look at the power of you two. I'm proud of you both, but now's not the time to do this. If you want to make her pay, stop her from doing what she's planned. Find and stop her plans." she offered, knowing well how hard her sister had worked to achieve this goal of universal and dimensional domination.

Tenchi weighed the words, all the while sharing thoughts and emotions with the woman next to him. :What do you say Ryoko? We can do this together: he thought towards her, turning his face to her.

Ryoko smiled, leaning forwards and kissing his lips softly, a smile stealing onto her impassive face, making her all the more beautiful to him. :I've got a payback I want to give a certain bastard. Let's not leave him waiting: she responded, relishing the love and admiration she felt from him at the thoughts.

:Let's stop this war first, nobody else needs to die because of her: he thought, pushing his anger back in face of the greater good that he could do.

Reluctantly Ryoko agreed, seeing not only the sense but his strong desire to do what he believed was the right thing. :Okay, but you're gonna owe buddy, remember that: she thought, a devilish smile crossing her face.

Despite having the combined power of two goddesses, Tenchi blushed at the mental images Ryoko gave him regarding what she was considering adequate payment for her favor. :I've waited centuries for you Tenchi, you think I'm gonna miss out on anymore?: she asked, her innocence in the question both disconcerting and enticing.

:Ryoko...not in front of Washu, she's your MOTHER: he pleaded with her mentally, making a physical effort not to look at the woman.

Ryoko's laughter was warm and loving as she kissed her love once more, then turned back to Washu. "Okay Washu, we've got a war to stop." she told the woman, her smile cocky and confident.

Washu nodded to her, "Right, let's get going." she responded, only to be interrupted by Tokimi.

"I will send them to the fleet that is even now warring upon their own people for crimes against the crown. Have them directed towards the Planet Jurai, I will be waiting there with my Champion Zee for you." she said, smiling wanly as she did.

Waving her hand, the two lovers gasped as her power surrounded them, making them slowly go translucent before disappearing entirely, leaving Washu alone with her sister. "Now that they are in place, it's time I too joined my Champion." she said, turning back to the red head.

"What the hell did you just do?" roared Washu, whirling on the woman in outrage.

Shrugging, "I sent them to where they needed to be Washu. They will be joining the leader of the rebellion against the throne. It shouldn't take much for them to convince him to head back to his king and demand an end to this war." she explained slowly, enjoying the look of annoyance and twitching brow Washu gave her.

"You set us up." Washu said quietly, realizing that everything had been schemed long before she'd arrived.

Nodding at her sister, Tokimi smiled indulgently, "Goddess of Knowledge is a well earned title sister, as is chaos. You've done exactly what I needed you to do. Now, I have one last task for you...that is if you really desire to work towards my ends." she offered, tapping a delicate and well manicured finger to her chin.

Washu glared at her, "Why would I want to help you?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous, despising being used by anyone.

"Why, to save the two princesses of Jurai, Ayeka and Sasami. Without your help, they both shall be dead within the week." she told the woman, laughing deeply at the look of astonishment on her face.

"What have you done Tokimi?" whispered Washu, wondering if she would even be allowed to save the two girls.

A glow that was silver blue surrounded Tokimi, drawing first a look of surprise, then delight on the woman's beautiful and regal face. "I will give your creation the location of the queen known as Funaho, the rest is up to you Washu. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something...after all you're the greatest scientific genius in the universe." she told the woman, imitating her voice too close for comfort.

"I am aren't I?" replied Washu, her smile prideful and sincere as she spoke, knowing that no matter what her sister had done, if given the chance she'd be able to stop her plans.

Rolling her eyes at the woman, Tokimi began to disappear from the hall. "I'll be on Jurai Washu, don't make me wait too long. I've wasted too much time on this as it is." she said, her form barely recognizable now.

"How are you doing this Tokimi?" asked Washu, shouting to be heard over the loud keening sound that was now reverberating through the hall.

"Isn't it obvious sister? I now control the First Tree of Jurai, and with you here in my domain you and my sister have finally enabled me to enter into your universe and dimension. My thanks to you both." she told the stunned woman, disappearing from her domain and entering into the universe in her physical form.

"What have we done?" whispered a horrified Washu, before turning and racing back to the cabbit ship Ryo-Ohki, praying that she would be able to stop her sister even though she was now a true part of her universe.

Planet Jurai...

The skies over the planet suddenly swirled with deep angry clouds, drawing more than one curious stare to the normally weather controlled atmosphere. Thunder rolled from one end of the sky to the other, lightning playing hidden within the clouds.

Zee stood from the bed where he'd been laying, his naked form still glistening in the now dim lighting from the wide double doors that led to the sky patio outside his room. The sounds of quiet sobbing came from the bed, a huddled form lay shaking under the blankets, a lone foot peeking out from underneath.

He looked to the sky strangely, then a look of rapture came over him, feeling the sweet power of his goddess wash into him as she appeared onto this plane. "Tokimi...at last." he whispered, closing his eyes against the hot rain that now fell across the entire planet.

The rain was hot, rising steam coming from every surface it pooled on, forcing the inhabitants of Jurai to seek cover in what ever building they could, each questioning the other about the cause and reason for the unusual storm.

Inside the palace, Azusa had folded his hands across his chest, a sinking feeling washing over him as a strange power flowed through the palace, disrupting the harmonious energies that circulated through everyone normally. Looking to the angry and swollen sky, he couldn't help but liken the rain to tears. The planet of his birth, the planet that was seat to the most powerful empire in the known universe, was crying.

Kei waited patiently as Misaki reviewed the missive he'd received from his sept, turning an eye to the strange weather. 'Thought this place was supposed to be controlled to be a paradise.' he thought, shrugging it off, he'd seen enough weirdness from Jurians then to give this more than a passing thought.

Misaki didn't smile at reading the message, though she was heartened by the nature of it. "So, there is a chance then?" she asked him quietly, her own mind contemplating furthering her desperate plan.

Kei nodded to her, "Yes my lady, though it will not be easy to convince them. Though, should enough be offered, it will make the decision easier." he told her, wondering if she would agree to it.

Misaki too had felt the disruption of tree energy that supported her people, fear growing in her that something had just gone horribly wrong. "Let us leave immediately my knight. I shall take but a few of my more trusted Lieutenants to act as guards for us, as well as my ship. You may dock your shuttle within the subspace compartment." she said, standing suddenly and walking from the room.

Her sudden actions and words stunned the young man, leaving him with a gaping mouth before he realized that she'd left him. Running after the quick moving Queen, "My lady, wait for me!" he said, breaking into a full run to catch up to his charge, though he now felt like the one that she protected.

Outpost 552...

"You've been tasked to support the subversive efforts on these systems. We need you to disrupt normal operations of the control centers that operate the orbital and lunar defenses without destroying them outright. We've still a need for them." explained the man before the group of men and women before him. There were 36 in all, a mixture of races from through out the galaxy, each a specialist in their own right and given intensive training on the systems that would become tools of their new trade.

"Excuse me?" asked Mihoshi, her beautiful blue eyes curious as she regarded the seven men at her table. "But isn't this more of military work? We're just officers in the Galaxy Police." she inquired, though some of the men at the table looked at her strangely.

The man smiled at her, "You were personally requested to head up this mission Detective Mihoshi, given you success at operating well outside our normal parameters and patrols. These men are your responsibility. Once they've accomplished their mission, your job is to set up a patrol base for our officers that will follow on." he began, looking at her eyes.

"In short, you are going along to establish law and order amidst the chaos from the war. Just because Jurai has decided to break centuries old treaties doesn't mean that we have to abandon our charge to protect and serve the members of the Galactic Union." he explained, walking over to the woman, making sure she understood the magnitude of the task before her.

"Oh, okay then." she said happily, looking back to the group of men before her, once more her brow furrowing.

"But why do I have earthlings with me?" she asked, seeing that they were the only ones of their species present and all of them assigned to her.

The officer briefing them held in the sigh, "Because detective, you are familiar with them and will be able to understand some of their concerns given you're familiar with their culture." he calmly told her, though the strain was evident in his voice.

"Right...I think I understand." she said, not looking too sure.

Jay looked at the familiar blonde and chuckled at her, "Don't worry about us, we've done enough before this to know a thing or two. Besides with all that funky stuff you guys did to my boys and me, we'll be more than enough to get your jobs done." he told her, patting her on the shoulder and giving her a confident smile.

She smiled brightly back at the man, not realizing where she'd met him before. "Alright, but I'm still going to have to watch out for you, so don't take any unnecessary chances." she admonished him.

There was a murmur of soft laughter from the assembled insurgent specialists at the conversation, before they were silenced with one stern look from Bravo. Looking back at the briefing officer he nodded.

"Mihoshi, we've upgraded Yukinojo to the new frame and given him the specifics of your missions. He'll give you the full debriefing en route to your objective. You're dismissed. Good luck to you all and good hunting." he said, turning his back as the group of eight slowly stood and regarded each other.

"Well, looks like our lives just keep getting more and more interesting huh?" asked Bravo, looking at his small 6 man team with a crooked smile.

The shortest of the group shook his head with a wry smile, "When you told us that this job would be out of this world, I had no idea you were serious." he said, breaking into a light laugh.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, with me to watch over you what could go wrong?" asked the good natured blonde with a smile that could light a city.

The seven man team groaned lightly, knowing that whenever a statement like that was made, whatever gods were listening had just made it their private mission to wreak havoc on the speaker.

Blinking at them as they filed towards their new ship, Mihoshi followed, "What did I say?" she asked, wondering why they all suddenly looked frightened.

End of chapter notes:

Well, here we go. Now the game is truly afoot. I'd like to say thanks to all the people that have given me such warm reviews and urging me to continue on. It makes it easier to write knowing that someone else besides me is enjoying this fic. Again, a big up to my proof ready apoggen, I know she's suffered having to slog through all this. Any mistakes are mine not hers, as I'm the one that tends to add things after she's read over them. Next chapter is going to focus a bit more on Tenchi and Ryoko, so don't worry all you die hard romantics out there, I haven't forgotten my favorite couple of all time. Reviews are always welcome as are emails with questions and such. Just don't ask what's going to happen, I won't ruin the story for anyone :D

* * *

 **Chapter 9: All roads lead to Jurai**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the rights to the characters of Tenchi Muyo but I do own all the original characters and ideas here, not that those will make me any money, but hey, it's a start...

All roads lead to Jurai

Veld looked at the wall without seeing, his mind still whirling with possibilities to keep honor while not having to do something that he found morally reprehensible. Sighing, he slowly stood and regarded the delicate works of art he'd been given as reward and tribute from his clan. They stood in silent memorial to the accomplishments of his people, handed to him as their leader.

Shaking his head, he tried once more to understand the need for people to honor someone that played such a small role in great events. 'They should have given them to the families of the fallen, for they are the true heroes,' he thought, his mood morose as he contemplated his station.

"Wishing you were still a wing commander huh?" asked Fahn, walking into the room carrying a bottle of pink liquid that was the drink of distinction for the Vaagard, as well as two stout glasses.

Handing one of them to his friend, Fahn's smile grew wide, "Hey, look at it this way, at least you get first choice of battles," he told him, unstoppering the bottle and pouring a generous amount of the liquor into the glass.

"Not that it does me much good if I can't fight in the battle I chose," he complained darkly, taking a healthy drink of the fluid, enjoying the burning sensation it left in his throat and stomach.

Shrugging gently as he poured himself a glass, Fahn looked nonchalant, "Well, you HAVE saved a bunch of our warriors with those wise choices and given us more honor then we've had in quite a few generations. Think of it as a trade off that was well worth it," he offered, tossing the drink back in one shot.

Shaking his head, Veld looked out the window once more, his eyes distant as he brought his mind back to the situation that had evoked such thoughts in him. "I just don't know what to do here Fahn. They're relatively innocent, short of their birth. Who can blame a child for it's parents?" he asked rhetorically, idly swirling the remainder of his drink in the glass.

Fahn chuckled at the deep question, "Don't ask me, I'm just a warrior and I'd like to stay that way. Keeps it simple for my feeble mind," he joked, stepping closer to his best friend and topping off the drink then refilling his own.

"Like you were ever simple OR feeble; you forget who you're talking to," he said with a wry smile at the man next to him. For all his depreciating demeanor, Fahn was a cagey political opponent that could verbally joust with the best of them. He preferred to work from the giant shadow thrown by Veld, the two of them working well in tandem within the minefields that was the political landscape of the Vaagard.

Holding a finger to his lips, he made a rather loud shushing noise, "Quiet or people'll start to expect more from me," he said, then laughed along with the man.

Veld shook his head, finding his mood lightened by his friend, glad for his timely arrival. "So, oh ignorant one, what do we do with our princesses?" he asked quietly, wanting to hear the man's take on the situation.

Fahn winced at the out right question, taking a moment to gather and speak his thoughts in a rational order. "Sheia hasn't been heard from in a few days, but I got rumors that say they sent Misaki back to Azusa. You know what that means," he started, not stating the next part of the plan that had been laid before them not so long ago.

"But, we've been approached by a new bidding. Seems like someone has a rather intense need for our services, and is willing to pay to not only break our current agreement but to compensate us generously as well," he said, his eyes going to the drink in his hands.

Veld regarded the man curiously for a long moment, wondering where he'd gotten such information and at what cost. "That is privileged information Fahn, I'm not going to ask where you heard it. How do the warriors see this new development?" he asked, wanting the man's opinion of the state of mind of the die hard fighters of their clan.

Fahn smiled at that, giving Veld a look that answered the question. "There has been an incident on Jurai as well. Let's just say that the money that looked so good in the beginning isn't holding it's shine now," he told his friend, smiling into his glass as he took a drink.

Veld sighed, "I take it that the incident has finally come to light then?" he asked quietly, wondering how much damage control he'd have to do because of Sheia's thirst for vengeance.

"You could say that. It's not everyday a goddess shows up on your front steps, claiming to be here to take control of the universe," he said dryly, remembering the transmission from Jurai when Tokimi had walked from within the palace and claimed the world for her own.

"So, now we've got two princesses that are basically homeless. That is of course unless they want to go and subjugate themselves to this lady," Veld said, shaking his head and once more wondering how his life got so complicated.

"Yep, that's about the sum of it. Good luck," he said, downing the drink in a massive gulp. Letting out a gust of air to show his satisfaction, he smiled tipsily over to Veld, clapping him on the shoulder. "Just gimme a call when we need to blow something up, okay?" he said, chuckling at the man's look of discomfort.

Veld listened to the foot steps fade into the distance, his mind once more regarding the situation at hand and wondering what he was going to do to lead his people from this suddenly nasty quagmire.

The chambers of Princesses Ayeka and Sasami...

"Really Sasami, we're not guests here after all. You must remember that we are to act according to our stations," said Ayeka, watching the girl as she played with one of the guards that were constant companions to the women.

Bouncing the ball off the far wall and forcing the man to do a running leap to capture the ball, Sasami smiled lightly. "Oh Ayeka, I'm BORED! You have no idea how bad it was over there. At least here people talk to you like you're a person instead of a princess or a prisoner," she complained, seeing the man halting his game with her.

Sighing as the little princess realized that the man wouldn't continue to play with her so long as Ayeka was present, she went to sit next to her sister. She sat in the chair and idly kicked her feet, trying to keep her mind occupied lest she fall victim to her fears of their situation again.

"Do you think anyone knows we're missing yet?" she asked tentatively, not looking up at the older girl.

Ayeka didn't answer right away, her thoughts going to the man she'd left on Earth, "I hope so Sasami, I truly do," she told her quietly, folding her hands into her lap and regarding them intently.

Sighing dejectedly, Sasami looked across their room, "I miss home. I miss Tenchi," she said sullenly, her legs stopping their motion with the admission.

The mention of his name caused Ayeka's heart to skip a beat, both in longing and in regret. 'He's with Ryoko right now...' she thought, wondering if her friend/rival would be taking advantage of the situation. 'I would if I were in her shoes.' she realized with a pang of sorrow.

"Come Sasami, perhaps a walk will do us well. They were willing to allow us access to those beasts they ride. Perhaps you would like to see one up close?" offered the older sister, trying to force a smile onto her face and the insecurities of her heart away.

Sasami smiled half-heartedly, appreciating the effort, "Okay Ayeka, it's better than just sitting here," she agreed, taking her feet once more.

"I agree, sitting around with nothing to do isn't healthy," came a voice from the doors, causing both girls to turn their heads quickly to regard their visitor.

Veld and Fahn stood there, both looking rather amused at the shocked looks on the two faces. Veld stepped forwards, his face melting into a smile as he bowed, "I bid you good day flowers of Jurai. I trust you have found everything well thus far?" he inquired, meeting the eyes of both girls.

Ayeka blushed slightly as she stood, putting on a regal mask, "Yes, everything has been provided for our comfort Veld, we thank you," she told the man, smiling demurely.

Sasami giggled at the man's words but stood with her sister, "Yes, thank you for everything," she said, her smile much more natural.

Fahn rolled his eyes at the flowery words from his friend, "You'll have to forgive him, he fell off his dragon one too many times as a child, lost his personality. Unfortunately this is the only one we could afford for him," he joked, holding up a hand to the side of his mouth and speaking in a loud stage whisper.

Veld's face went crimson at the antics of his friend, embarrassed by the giggles the princesses gave with the outrageous stories. "Fahn! That is no way to speak to such ladies of bearing. You forget your place," he said darkly, giving him a glower, though his eyes sparkled in good nature. In truth it was good to see both girls more at ease, even if it was as his expense.

Sighing dramatically, Fahn extended a hand back towards Veld, "See what I mean. But..," he said, with a mischievous smile. "I know a way to bring back the smelly and boorish Veld we know and love. You mentioned dragons earlier, how about Veld and I take you both for a ride on our friends?" he offered, smiling broadly at the barely contained excitement of Sasami.

Ayeka visibly blanched at the thought, her hand straying to her face with the offer, but Sasami all but bounced up and down in excitement, "Can we Ayeka? Please?" she begged the older girl, her eyes wide and pleading.

Ayeka looked down into the miniature version of her mother and felt her heart melt, "Very well, I'm sure it will be an...experience," she allowed, swallowing nervously before regarding her two captors.

"We would be honored to accept, thank you," she said formally, regaining her composure even though the happy squeal from Sasami all but drown out her words.

Fahn smiled at them, "Princess Ayeka, I'm afraid I'll have to ban you from speaking with my friend here. Both of you are too uptight for your own good. So, with all due respect, I'm afraid that I'll have to decline the pleasure of your presence on my mount. Sasami, would you do me the honor?" he asked, extending an elbow to the girl as he leaned forwards.

Sasami looked for approval from Ayeka before rushing to take the offered arm, a wide smile plastered on her face as they turned and left the room. They could be heard talking of the virtues of the Star Dragons and how they were the most majestic of all beings in space.

Veld looked nervously over to Ayeka, "He's, uh, an ACQUIRED taste..," he said, chuckling slightly.

Ayeka smiled at him, "I can see that, he reminds me of a friend," she told him as she slowly walked a bit closer to the man.

Groaning slightly, Veld's shoulders sagged, "And I had prayed that there were none other like him, I don't know HOW the universe survives with more than one," he said with mock dismay.

The statement caught Ayeka off guard, a smile coming to her face as she laughed at the man's antics. Covering her mouth she blushed as she saw the man smiling at her, causing her to look away.

"I thought that you were able to smile and laugh, it's good to see that I wasn't mistaken. Please, Ayeka, would you accompany me on a flight with my mount? I'm sure you'd enjoy it," he offered his arm to the noble woman.

Ayeka regarded him for a long moment, as if taking in his offer and it's implications before she nodded and accepted the arm. "Yes, I think that would be wonderful Veld," she said, proud of the way she hid her nervousness at being both close to the man and the fact she was about to ride a fabled dragon...for fun.

Across a few light-years...

Washu pointed to the small cluster of ships, "There they are Yosho," she said to the older man, bringing him from his meditative state. He glanced to the screen that showed the grouping of ships that held the Queen of Jurai, his mother Funaho.

"How do you propose we retrieve her?" he asked quietly, allowing the old man facade to drop and stood before her as the young looking prince he truly was.

"Hmmm...we could ask for her back, but we both know the answer to that question. I say I teleport you in and you snatch her while I run interference with Ryo-Ohki. Once you've gotten her away, I'll bring you both back and we'll get the hell out of here and back to Jurai to deal with Tokimi," offered Washu, leaning back in her seat as she contemplated the defenses of the ships.

Yosho nodded his approval, bringing out his sword but not igniting it. "Aggressive negotiations? I used to specialize in that before my bouts with your daughter," he said, a wan smile crossing his features.

Washu smiled at the man, but didn't say anything. His exploits were the things to make girls swoon over, as he had performed many heroic deeds before the fateful attack on Jurai by Ryoko.

"Okay, get ready. Ryo-Ohki, I want you to bring us past that big ship very quickly while I teleport in Yosho. Then take evasive maneuvers until he's gotten her," she ordered, bringing a tense but positive Meyeow from the cabbit ship.

The ship spun in space, it's black spires whirling about dangerously as it bobbed and weaved past the defenses and ships, too quick for them to target with their weapons. "NOW!" shouted Washu, sending Yosho on the raid to retrieve his mother.

Yosho ignited the sword immediately upon landing within the ship, taking stock of both surroundings and people. He was in a corridor that was noisy but at the moment deserted. Pausing a moment, he listened to the marching and running feet as well as the alarms that were sounding within the ship. Standing, he didn't bother with stealth, instead sprinting towards what he hoped was the deeper areas of the ship.

His hunch had proved true, though he ran headlong into a group of guards that were in the process of advancing to cover key intersections. Seeing the young man with the energy sword before them, the leader held up a hand to halt their movement. "Halt, you are coming with us," he said, pulling a small energy weapon from his belt and leveling it at the Jurian prince.

Yosho smiled at him benignly, "I'm afraid that I have prior engagements that would preclude me from that. Please accept my apologies," he said, then launched himself into the group of men, catching them off guard with his actions and speed.

His sword cut a path of pain through the unlucky few that were closest to him, the blade slicing easily through the armor they wore which had been designed to withstand blaster fire, not energy swords. Opting for wounding blows, Yosho opened flesh along torso's and backs, scoring deeply enough to be extremely painful though not deadly.

The remainder of the guards immediately began to track and fire at the man, only to find a translucent shield appearing on his forearm that deflected the shots he opted not to dodge. There were several loud curses as they found their attacks ineffectual, dropping said weapons and pulling wicked looking knives that seemed to shift and glow as the light hit them.

Yosho's eyes narrowed at the sight of the weapons, having heard of them but never seen one close before. Taking a defensive stance as he landed outside the rough circle of guards, his eyes never leaving the attackers.

The leader strode forwards, his face showing disdainful respect for the obviously talented foe. "You have skill, once defeated you will be a welcomed addition to our clan," he said, opening his form into a modified fighting stance.

Nodding at the man, Yosho released his shield, knowing that he had been honor challenged. Keeping the sword to his side, the tip of the blade pointing to the ground as they waited for the signal to start the duel.

Yosho blinked, and in the time span it took to reopen his eyes, the man had moved forwards, right into the crafty man's trap. 'Over eager, a pity Tenchi is not here to witness the repercussions of haste,' he thought, leaning towards the right as he spun out of the stabbing thrust.

The man reacted quickly to the man's movements, reversing his momentum and spinning to his left while dropping low and extending his leg out to catch the man's feet.

Yosho managed to leap over the tripping attack, smiling at the man's adaptive form as he somersaulted over him and snapped a kick back towards the man, which landed soundly into his side.

Rolling with the blow, he steeled the muscles as they threatened to cramp with the blow, coming to his feet in a crouch, the knife brought before him along with his free hand. Neither man showed expression as both realized they faced a master of their respective arts.

Once more they launched themselves at the other, this time energy blade met molecular blade, the resulting clash sending a flurry of sparks and crackling energies down amongst each fighter. Locked together by both blade and hand, they struggled to gain superiority over the other, finally Yosho's strength winning out and forcing the other man back step by step.

As he felt his power overwhelmed, the man's body bent slightly his eyes widening as the blade reached closer to his exposed flesh. Curling his lip in concentration, he focused his power into his arms and released the tension in his legs, bringing Yosho off balance with the move and over the top of him. As the man passed over, the knife which was now disengaged from the sword, cut a shallow but lengthy cut over the man's torso.

Yosho's mouth opened in pain as he sucked in air from the wound the knife had scored, slicing through flesh, muscle and bone with ease. The man's actions had surprised the prince, causing him to land in an undignified heap that slid along the smooth corridor and stopped against a wall. Taking stock of the injury, he knew it was serious but not immediately so, forcing himself back into a kneeling position, the sword held before him with the blade parallel to the ground defensively.

His foe had rolled away from the cagey prince, favoring his injured wrist that had been twisted beyond it's limits by the desperate actions. Facing the now bleeding man, he nodded in respect for the warrior, to have it returned before they once more entered into the deadly dance of rivals.

Using his speed Yosho forced the man onto the defensive, the longer reach of the sword proving to be a major threat as he frantically defended against the slashes and occasional thrust. He once more found himself locking blades with the man, this time he was unable to lock Yosho's wrist with his hand. Taking advantage of the opening, Yosho's head snapped forwards, past the locked blades and into the man's face, stunning him momentarily and forcing him to drop his guard.

The move was costly to Yosho as well, as it forced him to move his whole body forwards, causing ripples of agony to spread through his body as the wound twisted with the movement. The man dropped back to his behind, the knife burying itself into the decking as his vision swan with the blow. A snap kick to the head followed by a rolling tumble forwards brought the blade of the Jurian prince against the man's throat, effectively ending the duel as the man below conceded defeat to the superior warrior.

Yosho nodded to the man, "I've no wish to shed your blood, all I wish is for the Queen to be rightfully returned. Grant me this in place of your blood, it is my right as victor," he said to the man, his voice strained from both pain and exertion.

Slowly, the man nodded, his face showing no expression, "Very well, bring the Queen to the warrior," he ordered his guards. Seeing that they did not move with his orders, he growled at them, "MOVE you dogs or face me in honor for your disobedience!" he shouted at them, bringing them from their stupor.

Closing the blade, he offered a bloodied hand to the defeated guard, "Please give me the honor of your name," he said, helping the man back to his feet.

"I am known here as Axim. I lead the guards for the clan chief," he said grudgingly, his head still swimming from the sharp kick. "Might I inquire as to your name noble warrior. It is not everyday that I am bested in single combat," he responded to the man before him, locking his features into his memory.

"I am Yosho Jurai of the house of Jurai," he told Axim, bowing slightly and smiling at the sight of the man's face widening in shock.

"YOU! Yosho disappeared after defeating the demoness Ryoko many centuries past. He is dead!" Axim said, shaking his head in denial and getting upset at being mocked.

"That's not exactly true Axim," came a soft and sweet voice from behind. Both men turned to see the queen being escorted towards them, her face serene as always.

"You see, my son lived his life upon Earth rather then return to the difficulties his linage would have given the throne of Jurai. He did defeat Ryoko, but then stayed on the planet of her defeat to live out his days in peace, a just reward for stopping one of the greatest threats the universe had ever faced, no?" she asked, walking next to her son and entwining her arm into his while giving the stunned man a look of humor.

Axim handled the knowledge well, only opening and closing his mouth several times in shock as he realized he'd just faced off and almost won against who was arguably the best swordsman the universe had seen in many years.

"It was an honor to fight you Axim, thank you for the effort. It has been many years since I was so challenged," Yosho told the man, bowing slightly once, his free hand clutching his wounded side.

Axim bowed in return, much lower to the exiled prince, "The honor was mine Yosho Jurai. May we cross blades again in the future, this time without malice," he said formally to the man.

Yosho and Funaho were just able to smile before being teleported back to a dodging Ryo-Ohki. "You two done playing yet? These guys have no respect for their elders OR the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Washu crowed, having the time of her life annoying and evading the frustrated Vaagard forces.

Opening a broad communication channel, Washu's face appeared across every active panel in the Vaagard ships, "It's been fun, but I've gotta go. Bye bye!" she said, smiling cheerfully at them before the cabbit ship disappeared in a flash.

A planet within the 3rd invasion corridor...

"KEEP DOWN!" ordered Bravo, pulling the man next to him back into the dirt just a flurry of fire ripped into the makeshift cover they'd hid behind. The rock and metal barrier shook under the intensity of the fire, though it wasn't enough to penetrate the thick metallic pieces.

"Wooboy! Looks like we pissed them off a bit huh?" laughed the smaller man, his tanned and weathered face wrinkled in good humor over the intense fire fight they'd found themselves in.

Jay just shook his head as he adjusted his hat lower onto his head to protect his eyes from the floating dust and debris. "Ya think?" he responded sarcastically to his long time team mate.

The raid had gone according to plan to the letter, with Bravo's small team infiltrating and neutralizing the uplink center that controlled the defenses for the orbiting satellites, but that's when Murphy remembered his long time friends.

They were in the process of reaching the exfiltration sight when they'd walked into a returning heavy patrol that had been dispatched to investigate the series of bombings outside the town. The patrol, which included a couple of heavy vehicle mounted weapons, were now sitting on the bridge between them and the outskirts of town where Mihoshi would pick them up.

Sighing, Jay gave several hand and arm signals to this team, trying to arrange them so that they could at least return fire effectively and not just be targets for the bad guys. "Ed, you remember back at Bale Dogle?" he asked tersely as they ducked once more from another round of fire from the patrol. He heard return fire from some of his other team, keeping them honest and away from rushing the two senior members of the team currently pinned down.

"Yep, sure do. But you ain't paying me enough to make that run again, sorry. 'Sides, you sure as hell ain't pretty enough," he taunted the man, pulling a proximity mine from his pack and arming it. With a ruthless smile, he winked at Bravo before hurling the bomb over the barricade towards the men that held the bridge.

"That should make them think twice if they are dumb enough to rush us huh?" he said, chuckling at the thought of the unsuspecting forces walking into the deadly device.

Jay smiled at the man, "You scare me at times you know that?" he asked him, remembering exactly how much the older man loved the thrill of combat. 'Adrenaline junkie to the end...he's either gonna save my ass or get it shot off, definitely one of the two.' he thought before responding again.

"You ain't exactly Cinderfella neither, but we're gonna need them off that bridge before reinforcements get here and things get really interesting," he shot back to the man, rolling to his side and glancing around the barrier to gauge his opponents. Seeing that they were setting up behind the armored vehicles, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"That ain't good, they must've got told to sit tight and hold us here. We've gotta do something and fast," said Bravo, rolling back to his position next to Ed.

Ed glared at the man, but nodded his head, "I suppose you want me to do the running?" he asked, going to a business like attitude as he prepared for his dash.

Jay smiled, "Nope, not this time buddy. We ain't going near that bridge, we're going to go back," he said, enjoying the look of surprise on the man's face.

"Have you lost your ever lovin' mind?" he asked, glancing back to the still rising column of smoke in the distance, evidence of their handiwork.

"When I took this job," he responded, looking towards the two other locations where his team was hunkered down. Using the simple gestures to explain briefly to the men, he got not only looks of incredulity but a few obscene gestures as well. "Glad to see I'm held in such high regard," he muttered, but smiled at Ed.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're - meaning me AND you - are going to draw their fire while the rest of them make for the far side of the town. There's a sports pavilion over there that should be able to handle our ride we're going to head for. While the bad guys wonder what we're doing, we should be able to slip outta here...I hope," he added as the heavy weapons slammed into their position again.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Ed asked him, giving him a wide smile.

"Feeling's mutual, now let's do this before I lose my nerve," he said, taking several deep breaths to calm his now hyper-sensitive nerves. He gave a slashing signal to the others and both he and Ed rose up and fired into the position of the enemy, aiming for the two crew served weapons atop the armored vehicle.

They hadn't expected the obviously outgunned and out-manned men to stand and fire, as such were caught in the open, cut to shreds in the accurate fire coming from the two men. The men that had dismounted the vehicles, hid under or behind what cover they could find, covering their heads as they did.

"Now!" hissed Bravo, gripping his weapon in a death grip and sprinting towards the town that now seemed to be a mile away. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...' he thought, barely able to hear his thoughts over the thundering of his heart and the explosive sound of his lungs working overtime. The world took on a surreal appearance, bouncing and jostling as if under it's own will as he ran.

He squeezed off multiple bursts into the vehicles, knowing it wouldn't penetrate but not wanting to get shot while running either. Ed followed his lead, used to working in tandem with the younger man and hitting the targets that weren't targeted by Bravo.

The combination of the sudden attack and them sprinting towards the twisting streets of the poor town was enough to set the soldiers off balance and allowed the two earthling soldiers to escape into the alleys and partially destroyed buildings. As they reached the outskirts, the ground behind them erupted with misdirected fire from the soldiers on the bridge, not leading their targets enough and ending up hitting only the ground behind them.

Ducking into a ruined house, Bravo checked behind them, not seeing nor hearing anyone following he nodded to Ed who smiled in tired response. "Well, that went better then expected," he said, his words coming in gasps as they both sucked air in and out rapidly.

"Hell, we still got all our body parts, wanna go back and let'm try again?" Ed joked, poking his head up through a large hole in the building to see the soldiers remounting the vehicles and head in their direction.

"Um, boss, we REALLY need to move. They decided to come and visit," Ed said, losing his humor as he looked around the room, knowing it wouldn't be enough to hold off a sustained and determined assault.

"Sounds like a plan...let's move. My lead," Bravo responded, getting to a crouch then sprinting out the door and down the narrow lane.

As he threw himself into the cover of a building a block or so away, he turned and aimed down the street, waving his arm in signal to Ed. He covered the man as he moved up to then past him, heading towards a seemingly intact building near a large intersection.

Glancing over his shoulder periodically, he caught sight of his go signal, springing to his feet and racing in a zig zag pattern past his friend then behind the corner of a building. Waving an open palm, he impatiently waited for Ed to arrive and both men sprinted down the lane, deeper into the city. They took a random pattern of turns, soon losing their pursuers in the labyrinth of the streets.

They could hear the sounds of the men shouting to one another, forced to go slowly lest they walk into an ambush by the highly accurate fire of the two soldiers they chased. "C'mon, it's a long walk," said Jay, clapping the older man on the shoulder, getting a nod in response as they moved to circumvent the patrols.

The deeper they got, the more the sounds of normal living filtered to the two insurgents, reminding them that there was a neutral element of the battles they fought. Jay winced at the sound of children playing, a twinge of guilt reminding him of the cost of failure if they were caught near the populated areas.

"We need to get some distance from the indigs. This ain't their fight and given the enthusiasm of the bad guys, they ain't gonna mind shooting up some civvies to get to us," he said, looking warily behind them and scanning the roof tops and windows.

Ed's face was set in an expression of disgust at the dishonorable tactics the other forces had showed in the subjugation of the world. They'd stumbled across one process station and had born witness to the senseless deaths of several people for unknown reasons. They had been shot at close range while their hands had been tied behind their backs, their bodies left to the elements as the occupying forces simply left them to continue on their way.

"This ain't right Jay," he said quietly, both men pausing to listen to the happy and shrill cries of young children playing. His eyes strayed in the direction the sounds came from, "Sounds like a school or something," he added, making the logical leap.

Bravo nodded, his face just as grim, "We go near them, they're gonna pay the price. We'll steer clear and leave the info for the good guys to mop up. Let them handle their own peeps Ed, we don't have enough assets to make a dent, hell not even a dimple at this point. We'll get'm, don't worry," he promised darkly, feeling the man's thirst for justice over the actions taken against the innocent inhabitants of this world.

The two men ran on, taking a looping path from the sound of laughter and delight, finding cover once more in a seemingly deserted building. Ed glanced around, visually securing the area so that they could stop for a moment to catch their breath.

"Better call Angel and find out what the situation is for our ride," Ed suggested, slumping heavily against the wall and sliding to the dirty floor.

Nodding, Jay pulled a small long range communicator from one of the many pouches on his combat vest. Holding it to his ear, he tapped the signal and waited for the responding chime before speaking.

"Angel, this is sinner. Angel, this is sinner, how copy over?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he knelt near the window to allow better reception. There was only static in reply, causing the man to sigh before repeating the call, again with no response.

"Looks like we might be here a bit. At least the cuisine is good," he added, giving his voice a mock aristocratic tone.

Ed shook his head and chuckled lightly at his friends antics. "How long you think we can hold out?" he asked, smiling at the window and the brilliantly blue skies beyond.

Jay shrugged, "A day or two before things get really hot. After that, well..," he told him, giving another shrug. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each resting tired minds and bodies before the flurry of activity they both knew was coming.

Their respite was interrupted by the sounds of an explosion from close by, large enough to send small drifting rivulets of dust from the damaged ceiling. Furrowing his brow, Jay popped his head cautiously into the window, gazing around to determine the direction of the attack. "That didn't sound like it was aimed at us...and it's too close to be the other guys," he muttered, not seeing any smoke or debris falling in the immediate area.

"Nope, wonder who they're shooting at now," responded Ed, checking his weapon again to make sure it was loaded and ready before duck walking to join his friend.

"I wonder..," Bravo said, giving Ed a look of concern just as several long bursts of automatic energy fire sounded. Closing his eyes, Jay swore silently to himself about the implications of his fears, praying that he wasn't right.

"Not good brother, not good..," Ed cursed, listening to the sounds of the weapons that were unabated. Sighing, he shook his head, "Okay, your lead. Let's go check it out," he said with a resigned tone.

Nodding at this long time friend and team-mate, Bravo rechecked weapons and equipment before exiting the relative safety of the building and making their way back. They moved quickly though the streets, only coming into contact with a few people that were hurriedly leaving the area as the sound of a battle increased.

Seeing several columns of smoke rising from a few streets over, Jay looked over a tall and seemingly intact building that would give them decent unobstructed views of the area. Motioning to the his friend, they both raced into the building and sprinted up the 4 flights of stairs to the roof. Finding the door either locked or barred, they rushed it with their shoulders, splinting the frame and forcing it open to reveal a wreckage strewn rooftop.

They stayed low to avoid skylining themselves to anyone that might happen to look up, they reached the edge and peeked over the lip. The sight they beheld chilled normally hot blood, as the soldiers that had been chasing them had become distracted by what was a small group of school age children and their teachers and guardians.

The soldiers had unleashed a barrage of fire into the school proper, setting it ablaze and leaving more than one wall seriously damaged to the point of being unstable. They had rounded up the remainder of the children into the courtyard and forced them into a kneeling position, though they clung to one another as if a life line. There were smoldering corpses of at least three adult sized beings that had been burned beyond recognition, while 6 others were trying desperately to both comfort and protect the children.

The sounds of a woman screaming could be heard coming from an outlying building, it's door opened and a group of 4 soldiers standing around the doors, pointing and laughing, weapons held at ease.

Jay's expression was a match for his friends as they took stock of the situation and its ending. "So much for not getting involved," muttered Jay, bringing a nod from Ed before they stripped off explosives and spare ammunition. They quickly separated the remainders of their supplies and spoke of battle routes and plans.

"Okay, keep them busy with a few well placed shots, see if you can't take out the mobility of those vehicles while I get close enough to really lay a hurting on them. Once I'm engaged, you follow up and well roll them up like a blanket," Bravo said, drawing a hasty diagram in the dirt and grit of the roof top, laying out each man's responsibility.

Seeing the man's agreement, Jay brought up the radio once more, "Angel this is sinner, Angel this is sinner over," he called, not hearing any response. Setting his face, he opened up the locational finder on the equipment with his next transmission. "Sinner has encountered resistance and are moving to neutralize at these coordinates. Assistance is necessary and required. There are approximately 30 civilians at risk with 10 plus baddies. I will not repeat nor respond. Hope you all get this," he ended, closing the verbal transmission but leaving open the signal that would lead Angel to their location.

Taking a deep breath, the two men smiled humorously at each other, "Let's do this," said Jay, slapping his friend on the shoulder before rushing back down the stairs. He waited at the ground floor for the sounds of Ed opening up on the unsuspecting soldiers before making his way quickly towards the school grounds.

He didn't both with subtlety nor cover, holding his weapon to the pocket of his shoulder as he raced forwards, the barrel of the weapon tracking with his line of sight. The adrenaline and endorphins raced through his system, giving him a cold clarity and sense of purpose as he rounded a corner finally bringing the school yard into sight.

He'd approached from the side, giving him a positive line of sight that was unimpeded by any cover for the men that were trying to cower behind the vehicles from Ed's witheringly accurate fire. He absently counted two bodies down as he approached, then focused on the 3 them directly in his line of sight. Depressing the trigger, he felt the weapon leap in his arms, kicking back into his shoulder as he sent his own fire into the unprotected flank. The men didn't have a chance to even glance at the newest attacker, the line of fire ripping into them several times each to leave them a bleeding mass on the broken ground.

Kneeling behind the vehicle, he quickly cleared the immediate area, before sighting the shed that had held the screams from earlier, the opening not facing him. Grimacing slightly, he waited to see if anyone would be stupid enough to race out of the building now that the firing had ceased. Seeing that either they were smarter than they looked or were too scared to move, Bravo smiled grimly and moved quickly from the protective cover to find his other targets.

The children and adults where lying face down on the ground, with the adults trying desperately to increase their body size to cover the children with their own bodies. Taking the stabilizing hand from the weapon, he motioned for them to be silent before moving at a wide arc from towards the open building. He caught a glance of a pair of unshoed feet sticking out from the doors, bringing rage and bile into his throat, but not any sight of the soldiers he was stalking. A sudden burst of fire from behind him sent him spinning to the dirt, a pain that felt like a lance of fire appearing in his upper thigh.

Rolling with the momentum and shock of the shot, he brought himself from the line of fire of the soldiers. Cursing wildly under his breath, he bit his tongue to keep from groaning aloud as his eyes scanned the surroundings for the follow up attack that was sure to come.

They didn't let him down, three sets of boots emerging from within the second smoking vehicle as their weapons ate up the concrete around him, the flecks of debris cutting into his tender facial skin.

He rolled from the line of fire, trying desperately to reach the corner of the building before their fire could compensate and cut him to pieces. He could vaguely hear shouting as he slammed his body into the solid construction of the building, amazingly unshot though the worse for wear from the sudden ambush. The pain in his thigh threatening to send him spinning down a black spiral that his mind was fighting with everything it had.

A scream came from around the corner, drawing both his sight and his weapon to the sound, to find two frightened children huddled there. "Shit..," he muttered articulately, his heart dropping at seeing the fear in their eyes.

He could make out the friendly fire of Ed in the courtyard, stopping the approach of booted feet to his position. "C'mere you two...c'mon...I'm one of the good guys," he said, taking the barrel of the weapons from them, though neither moved.

"Of course, nothing is ever easy..," he muttered, then gritted his teeth and low crawled to them. He pushed aside the guilt he felt at seeing them cower before his approach, forcing himself to a kneeling position infront of them. He smiled at them, and motioned for them to be silent, both children's eyes wide with the thought of being killed by the stranger.

Seeing that neither would move, but at least weren't making any noise, he leveled his weapon towards the corner that would lead back to the courtyard. The sound of Ed shouting at the soldiers to drop their weapons drifted to him, accompanied shortly there after by the sounds of said soldiers firing at him. Shaking his head, Jay wondered why they never learned. "Looks like they gotta die," he said, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to take stock of his injury.

The wound itself had cauterized when hit, giving him only slight comfort as the size of the hole was almost a half an inch in diameter that went through the meat of his thigh. 'Least they were considerate enough to miss the bone.' he thought dryly, though it brought little humor to the situation.

Turning back to the kids behind him, he smiled faintly, "Okay, I've gotta go help your little friends. Don't move okay? I'll be back in a few minutes, so stay brave and quiet for me. I'm gonna take care of the bad men," he told them, winking at them.

Neither child smiled, but only nodded slowly at him, clutching at each other a bit more tightly as the man braced himself then took to his feet unsteadily. Using the wall for support, Jay made his way back to the corner, and quickly poked his head out to get a visual on the situation.

The three soldiers he could see were dividing their attentions on his corner and the rest on the first vehicle. He'd just managed to pull his head back before several energy shots slammed into the building. Lips curling back into a snarl, Bravo opened himself to the anger and pain of the situation and wound, pushing back the pain and fear with the surge of adrenaline.

With a scream of rage, he dove out from the wall, using it to help propel himself forwards into a rolling dive, firing wildly as he did. His shots were inaccurate though they did serve to keep the three distracted as they had thought of trying to fire on the seemingly suicidal target that had exposed himself. Instead of ducking they tried to sight him down as his wild shots ate up concrete and cover near them.

Ed, having heard the cry from Bravo, waited a split second then rushed them from the cover of the vehicle, taking hasty but careful aim and putting two shots each into the three soldiers as he ran towards them.

Jay stopped his roll, leveling his weapon towards the shed, his vision spinning sightly with the pain of his wound and sudden circular motions he'd just went through. He was rewarded with a pantless man poking his body from the shed, weapon aimed at the back of Ed.

Smiling cruelly at the sight of a target of opportunity and his obvious unarmored groin area, Jay unleashed a three round burst into the lower abdominal area of the man, disintegrating his reproductive organ and a few major gastrointestinal systems with it.

The man never got a round off, instead folding himself in half as the weapon dropped from shocked hands which where desperately trying to hold in his innards and blood. He fell backwards into the shed, leaving a pile of pink flesh and blood in his wake.

"Clear right!" called Jay, sweeping the grounds from his prone position, both eyes searching for any hostile movement.

"Clear left!" came the reply, Ed watching the other 180 degrees and not finding any more hostiles. Coming back to his feet, he walked backwards quickly, kneeling next to one of the adults that had been protecting the children. "Hey! Ya'll okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the scenery around him nor his weapon from his cheek.

The shaky response from the woman assured him that none of them were wounded, "Good, stay put. Help should be here shortly. Just hang in there," he told them, taking a knee by them.

"YO! You okay over there?" Ed called out to Bravo as the man tried to slow his racing heart and breathing.

"Yeah, the bastards got me in the leg..," he groaned to his friend, gritting his teeth as he tried to get back to his feet. "I've got two over that are too scared to move. Cover me while I round them up," he said, holding his weapon at the ready but limping slowly back towards the corner.

"Covered," came the return shout as Ed opened his scan to protect Bravo.

Jay limped heavily towards the two kids, smiling as he did, allowing his weapon to hang loosely by his side. He held up a hand while he leaned against the wall with the other one, showing no aggression to them, "Hey, you two okay?" he asked quietly, stopping 5 feet from them. His face paled considerably as he levered himself to the ground, the pain showing clearly on his face and in his eyes.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind if I chill with you for a bit then. Have to tell ya though, your friends are sure worried about you," he said warmly, letting out a deep breath as he observed them from the corner of his eye.

The boy looked at him with wide expressive eyes, "You...you...got them?" he asked quietly, as if in fear the man would harm him for speaking.

Jay looked over to the boy, nodding solemnly, "Yes, they can't hurt you anymore. Why don't you two go join your friends," he told him motioning towards the corner with his head.

Uncertainty played on the boys face, wanting to be with the safety of his teachers and not wanting to leave the security of the corner. Finally, the need to be with his classmates won him over and he helped the girl to her feet. Both of them gave Jay a wide berth, while the man didn't move or make a gesture as they ran past.

The sounds of the children crying with the return of the lost two reached him, bringing a smile to his face. "Okay, let's get my happy butt back out there now..," he muttered, finding his leg unresponsive as he tried to force it to move. "That's not good," he said, after struggling to rise again.

Almost falling over, Bravo found himself laying on his side, "I'm stuck," he said, looking over towards the corner, wondering if Ed would come help him. Instead, the little boy had brought a burly male teacher with him by the hand, pointing towards the wounded man frantically. The man approached Jay cautiously, extending his hands before him in a nonthreatening gesture. "You okay sir?" he asked hesitantly, causing Jay to chuckle at the irony of the situation.

"Isn't that my line?" he asked weakly, accepting the man's help as he leaned down and pulled an arm over his shoulders. Groaning with the movements, he allowed himself to be helped around the corner and back into the courtyard.

Ed was helping two of the teachers from the shed, one of whom was shaking as she sobbed, covered in a light blue tarp to hold her modesty. The sight of the broken and bleeding woman sent Bravo's blood boiling again, his trigger finger twitching unconsciously as he eyes swept the grounds to try to find if one of the soldiers still alive.

He moaned slightly as the man helped him down near the children, muttering to himself about the scum dying too quickly for his tastes as he did. His statement caught the helpful teacher off guard, but he said nothing of it.

"Okay everyone. We need to go back inside and let these men be. We'll contact your families once everyone is inside. What do we say to these gentlemen?" he asked, obviously a teacher of standing as his words causing every little face to rise and meet his.

"Thank you!" came a muted chorus of voices, before more than one of the children rushed forwards against the wishes of the teachers and enclosed the two hardened soldier in a crushing hug.

Within moments, both Jay and Ed were swarmed with grateful hugs from the kids, causing both of them to blush with the attentions, though they smiled proudly.

"Alright, let's go, c'mon everyone," ordered the man, waving his hands towards them, watching as the kids reluctantly released the two impromptu heroes and filing back into the building.

The man turned and extended his hand to Jay, "I don't know where you two came from, but thank you," he said quickly, shaking his hand firmly, then repeating the gesture with Ed before following his school back into the building.

Ed slumped down next to his friend, smiling cockily, "Okay, I see why people wanna be heroes now," he said, leaning against the man's back. Both of the rested comfortably, taking the weight off the other so that they both could relax. The sound of engines from the sky brought their gaze up, seeing a large sleek black hulled ship shimmer into existence before 5 men appeared before them, weapons leveled at the vehicles.

"10 down. All secure," called Ed, waving at the remainder of the team. They moved quickly to scoop up their two missing comrades and were immediately transported from the courtyard and back into the ship.

Angel, also known as Mihoshi, was a nervous wreck as she hovered over the wounded Bravo, "I was SO worried about you two. Don't go off like that again without telling me!" she ordered sternly, then her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped the barely conscious man into a fierce embrace.

Jay, the touch of her body to his bringing him back from the brink of the bliss of unconsciousness, had the grace to blush deeply at the affectionate hug from Mihoshi. Wrapping an arm around the woman, he smiled nervously, "Uh...I'm sorry?" he said to her, awkwardly rubbing her back.

She clutched him tighter, turning his red face a light shade of blue. "I saw everything! You were so brave!" she said, finally releasing the man, though his gasp of sudden oxygen into his lungs escaped her.

Ed and the others chuckled at her, shaking their heads as she accompanied the wounded leader of the team to the makeshift medbay. "I'm not sure I'd want that attention to tell ya the truth," Ed said to the man next to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "She's quite the looker, but I'm not sure I'd survive the attention, ya know?" he said, looking back with sympathy at Jay, once more receiving a hug from Mihoshi.

"Ouch...that's gonna leave a mark," he muttered as he watched his commander pass out from lack of oxygen, leaving a stunned Mihoshi to blink at the man.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki, 2nd EXFOR...

The sudden arrival of Tenchi and Ryoko on the bridge of the capital ship had caused quite a stir to say the least. It took both of them some tense moments of explaining and several communications while under the watchful eye of no less then half the security on the ship before their story was marginally accepted. In the end, it was the appearance of Tokimi herself on the steps of the Jurian Capital that had helped them. The sight of a strange woman claiming to be a goddess that had the King of Jurai in tow was more then enough encouragement for Commander Ashuba to turn the fleet from its current course and make best speed back to the Jurai home world.

Ashuba stood stoically on the bridge, waiting for word from either their scouts or the medbay, at this point and time, she didn't care which. 'Either is better than waiting.' she thought disgustedly, wondering why they'd sent a former pirate and disowned prince of Jurai to her fleet.

Someone cleared their throat nearby, bringing her from her dark thoughts, finding Detective Yuri standing there with a tentative smile as he handed her a small console. "I've got good news Commander," he said, motioning for her to take the item.

Looking down at the small screen curiously, she absently waved for him to explain as she read.

"Well, according to our operatives in the sector, with the defeat of those last ships, you've all but broken the back of the 3rd EXFOR's influence. What's more is that the Galaxy Police have mobilized their reserve units to take control of the liberated systems and help defend them. That should leave your forces more or less intact to return to Jurai," he explained, seeing her nod as he spoke.

Nicci didn't speak for a long moment, relief and trepidation filling her as they now faced the next momentous step in the plan Watanabe had initiated. 'Now begins the fight for the future of Jurai...is this what fate had planned for us? Do we dare take the fight to the very cradle of our birth?' she questioned herself, wishing again for the calm and steady influence of Hideki.

Shaking off her thoughts, she smiled at the man distantly, "Thank you Detective. That indeed is welcome news. Though I wonder at the timing of it all," Nicci said to him, pointing to the console before her.

"It would seem as if the Galaxy Police were prepared to work an insurgency against the throne all along, it just so happened that we helped you out a bit," her eyes flashed at him, showing her slight displeasure at the information.

Yuri blinked at the woman, but held his ground, "We don't work for the throne Commander. The Galaxy Police work in the best interests of the people of the Galactic Union. That includes the people of Jurai as well as the other 100 plus races that compose it's members," he told her stiffly, reminding her of the charter that created the police force.

Nicci's face was inscrutable, "That may be true, but the majority of your funding and training facilities are from my empire," she pointed out, enjoying the verbal sparring and the mans obvious discomfort in the topic.

He smiled weakly, "That may be true, but in the end if anyone, including the Jurians, breaks the interstellar laws that were laid down it is not just our job but our RESPONSIBILITY to stand for those wronged, no matter the cost," he said, taking a measure of pride in his convictions.

She finally smiled at the man, "I'm glad to see we think alike Detective. That is why we're going to go Jurai and try to set this right. Just because Jurai has the power, doesn't give them the right to enforce its will on the universe around her," Nicci said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning towards the navigation center.

"Set course to Jurai at best possible speed. Send word to the armada we're to leave as soon as possible," she ordered loudly, resting her hand on the railing before her. She smiled at the crew, "We're needed back home. It looks like the king has a goddess problem, and it's not Tsunami," she explained, drawing more then one chuckle as they moved to bring home the fleet.

VIP Quarters, Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki...

The man stood idly as he leaned against the cold portal that showed the massive fleet around them, his face distant as his thoughts worked over the situation before them.

Their arrival hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, but at least they'd listened to them after confirming their stories and the timely arrival of Tokimi.

'Tokimi...' he thought of the goddess with both disgust and a fair amount of fear. 'What is her angle here? Why's she doing this?' he asked himself, wondering what would motivate a goddess to take such drastic and cruel measures.

Zee's face floated into his mind's eye, reminding him of the pain she'd given him and Ryoko on a personal level, a debt he was going to repay the both of them. The corners of his eyes tightened at the thought of what he'd almost done to Ryoko, though he quickly squelched the emotions, lest he wake up the sleeping woman.

The joining of their powers had taken a lot out of both of them, with her seeming to take the brunt of it. His concerns for her were waved off, her smile tired but happy as she'd told him that with some sleep she'd be fine. The link between them had shown him that she was probably right, though he still did worry about her, much to her pleasure.

He smiled at the way she enjoyed the attentions he lavished on her, constantly prodding and feeling the link between them as if afraid that with inattention it would disappear. She reveled in his love for her, basking in both the physical and emotional manifestation of it as often as she could. He didn't mind, in fact he too enjoyed the intimacy they'd found. 'That and it saves a lot of explaining when we can just feel what the other is thinking.' he thought, softening the smile he wore.

He sighed slightly, opening the link a bit more, making sure that her dreams weren't plagued by the nightmares that tended to be the norm for her. She'd shown him how to close the link, allowing both of them a measure of privacy, something that hadn't occurred to him until recently.

Tenchi laughed quietly at the memories of the mixed thoughts they'd shared, much to the embarrassment of each of them at the sudden and private nature of them. For him it was a shocking experience as he'd been so used to keeping his own counsel that her presence in his mind and the ability to feel and see what he was thinking proved to be...interesting. Though he had to admit the blush she'd gotten a couple of times while looking at his thoughts had been worth it. 'She's beautiful when she blushes...' he thought, memories of a more intimate nature coming back to him.

Thoughts of the future invariably came to his mind, causing him to somber up from the thoughts, uncertainty filling him. The sudden arrival of Tokimi and the war they'd been pulled into had thrown him from his normally stable life, thrusting him into something he wasn't sure he could handle.

His eyes drifted again to the fleet outside his window, watching them go about their business, the art of war. Doubt reminded him of his lack of experience in such matters, much less the political arenas he was sure to find himself in. Tenchi shook his head, wondering about his daughter and father, remembering why he was doing this. 'Everyone has reasons to fight, something that motivates them.' he remembered his grandfathers words, though they were tinged with sadness that Tenchi didn't pry into.

Ayeka and Sasami came to mind, their disappearance concerning him as well, 'I just hope they're okay.' he thought numbly, unsure of what to do with that situation and praying that Washu could come up with something to help. 'For all her egotism she's really good at finding out what to do at the right times, not that I'll tell her that.' he thought, a smile finding it's way back to his face, his head leaning against the portal.

The cool material eased his thoughts, allowing him to close his eyes and relax, drifting from the deep thoughts and worries he harbored since leaving Earth. 'I wonder what will happen to Earth?' he thought, remembering that the war was waging even as he sat here in relative peace.

The feeling of hands around his waist caused him to jump slightly, giving off a soft yelp of surprise that made the woman he loved giggle mischievously. "You're not the only one that can block the link ya know," she teased him with a whisper, her lips close to his ear.

Her breath was hot and moist, her body retaining the heat of being under the blankets of the bed they shared, transferring a portion of that to his back as he body pressed to his. He leaned into her grasp, enjoying the feeling of having her touch him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked quietly, sensing a certain amount of tenseness about her.

Ryoko didn't answer for a long moment, pondering lying to him, then deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to even try. "Not really, I can feel your thoughts bothering you," she said quietly, opening her link fully for him as he did the same for her.

He blushed slightly at his lack of control over the link, "Sorry about that..," he said sheepishly, realizing that he still had a long way to go to gain the mastery she had. "Alot's going on, makes ya wonder, you know?" he told her, his thoughts drifting once more.

She nodded, lying her head against his muscled back, her hair enveloping him, wrapping him with a cyan embrace. "Never thought about it before huh? The scope of how many beings are really out here?" she asked quietly, smiling lightly at how simple his life really had been. 'At least until we all showed up and shattered that quiet life,' she thought, without regrets though.

Tenchi smiled at her feelings as they mixed with his, reaching down and entwining his fingers with hers as they rested on his stomach. "Yeah, but at the same time I don't feel so...alone anymore. Like I belong now, instead of feeling like an outsider to everyone else. Different," he elaborated to her, knowing that she understood him even if his words made no sense.

"Being a prince will do that to ya, especially when you're an alien on your own planet," she chuckled at the unwilling prince. "I've always felt...different," she admitted quietly, her eyes going distant as well. The feeling of his hands tightening on hers stopped the slide of her emotions, bringing them back into the warmth of his love for her.

Releasing her hands, he turned in her arms, placing his own over her shoulders as he gazed into her eyes with his, showing the depth of his feelings for her as he did. "Hey, maybe different isn't such a bad thing. Think about our friends, and how boring our lives would be if they weren't different," he said, smiling at the thoughts of all his extended family and their idiosyncrasies.

Ryoko smiled back at the man, her own thoughts of the adventures or misadventures coming to mind and realizing how much she'd enjoyed them all. "As long as I ended up with you..," she responded to him, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder.

Tenchi chuckled at her affection, tightening his embrace on her. "Want to go back to bed?" he asked her, fingers running through her luxurious hair.

She sighed happily at his touch, losing herself in the moment, forgetting all the troubles and problems they faced. "Only if you come with me..," she said suggestively, her hands beginning to slip under the simple tee shirt he wore, nails gently dragging along his skin.

He managed not to squirm too much under the touch, though she knew exactly how ticklish he was and not wanting to give her the satisfaction. "Hmmm...go to bed? With YOU?" he asked, his voice showing mock indignation. The effort drew him eight lines along his sides as she playfully dug her nails into his skin.

"You'd better not be going to bed with any other woman on this ship if you know what's healthy for ya buddy boy!" she warned him, then gently bit his chest for good measure, this time rewarded with a yelp from him at the contact.

"RYOKO!" he said loudly, though his voice just barely was restrained from breaking into laughter at her playing. Pulling himself back from her, he locked onto the beauty and intensity of her golden eyes that were usually cat like, though they were large and expressive at the moment.

She blinked at him with her best pleading expression, "All I wanted was to hold the man I love, but it seems like he doesn't want me..," she said, her lips dropping into a pout that amplified her beauty to him.

Groaning at the blatant manipulation, he shook his head, "C'mon Ryoko! Like I could ever say no to you..," he reassured her, leaning his head forwards to gently rest against hers.

She smiled at him with a thoughtful expression, bringing one of her hands up and resting a slender finger against her cheek. "Well, actually if you want to go THERE...you did reject me, A LOT!" she reminded him, thinking of her attempts at seducing him for so long.

Tenchi blinked at her, unable to believe that she would bring up the times before, "Ryoko! You know very well..," he started, then saw her expression of thoughtfulness fade into one of humor as she laughed at him falling for her ruse.

"Ha Ha...very funny Ryoko," he said, hooding his eyes as he gazed at her smirking face. "Just for that I should let you sleep by yourself tonight," he threatened, causing her to lose the superior look immediately.

Giving him a challenging look, she brought her face close to his, "That wouldn't be good for your health my Tenchi..," she purred to him, her words not matching her tone, but causing him to sweat slightly at the sound of her voice.

"After all, who KNOWS what I might do if denied sleeping next to the man I love," she finished, kissing him slightly while sending a flood of rather explicit thoughts down their link. The sudden intake of breath as she kissed him caused her to smile knowing that her ploy had been effective.

The pictures she'd sent him left nothing to his imagination, showing her very naked body in various poses over a tied up and gagged Tenchi. His eyes opened widely at the thoughts, wondering if she would actually do something like that to him, then deciding that she would after he caught sight of the smile on her face. 'Note to self: Don't tease about something that can come back to haunt you.' he thought, filing that little tidbit under 'Must Remember'.

"Now then, I believe you were about to escort me to bed..," she said seductively, once more locking her hands around his waist and walking backwards towards the bedroom.

Smiling, he leaned forwards and kissed her as they moved towards the room, keeping his steps in time with hers so that they didn't have a stumbling entrance that would ruin the mood. She giggled at his movements, his hands finding the sensitive spots on her sides that she had vigorously denied existed.

Her eyes snapped open as she broke the kiss, her mouth opening into a surprised 'Oh' as he continued his tickling attempts on her, "You're SO gonna pay for that you know..," she threatened, feeling the tickling stop and gentle caressing replace it.

Her sigh of desire caused a fire of his own to ignite within, smiling softly as his hands sought her erogenous zones. "I think I might enjoy that...I know you will..," he promised her, kissing her deeply and stopping their progress towards the bedroom as the passion spiraled out of control for the two lovers.

The taste of her lips swept rational thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on the duel their tongues were having, each trying to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, pressing her lithe and voluptuous body to his muscular one, allowing him to feel the heat that seemed to exude from her body.

The rough yet tender way his hands touched her drove the woman wild, making her tingle with each caress that seemed to trail fire across her skin. The clothing between them was an impediment, forcing a low growl of desire from her mouth into his as her hands reached down and pulled the bottom of his shirt up. Trying to remove the shirt without breaking the kiss proved to be more difficult then her desire addled mind was able to bear, causing her to step back from the man and lift it up and over his head.

Tenchi was swept up in the moment as well, feeling her need and desire as acutely as his own, a feeling of slight loss at the departure of her lips from his, though the cold air on the skin of his torso made a wonderful counter point to the heat he felt. Opening his eyes, he watched her hungrily devour the sight of his chest, fingers tracing the outlined muscles of a body used to physical labors. Her fingers brought chills to him along with the want of a man for the woman he loves more deeply than life itself.

The raging desire had a softer undercurrent of love, a love that was both stronger and more intense than that of the inferno he felt for this beauty in his arms. It went beyond simple physical gratification, the need to feel another within his arms or the release it promised. Instead it went to the very core of who he was, the need to have someone to show him love on levels he'd only imagined. He stopped kissing Ryoko, much to her displeasure if her moans were any indication, as he thought about this sudden epiphany, the realization that he wanted this woman to be with him on every level. The desire to share himself, not just physically and emotionally, but on every level he could find, the lack of fear that she would know him more intimately and intensely then anyone had before.

Ryoko, at that moment, slightly annoyed at the cessation of affections from Tenchi and finding that her normally encouraging moans were ineffectual, opened her eyes to find out what the problem was. She gasped as she looked into his eyes, the deep brown pools that now threatened to swallow her within them, capturing her forever in their embrace. The link showed his feelings, the sudden increase in depth that he'd found for her, making her own emotions fly in the face of what she thought was love and showing her the depth of the man in her arms.

Tears came to her eyes as they showed each other past the normal emotional barriers they'd kept, revealing themselves at a base and core level without ego or pride. The honesty of the moment was more intense then she'd imagined, shattering what preconceived notions she'd held on the true meaning of love and the depth of it she held for Tenchi Masaki. There, revealed in his eyes, was the mirror of what she was experiencing.

He was shocked speechless, unable to break from her eyes, unwilling to ruin the moment with simple words that would never be able to truly match the significance and purity of this moment. Instead, he allowed himself to flow with the emotions, losing himself within the link they shared, leaning into her again to kiss her deeply.

Her tears flowed freely at the kiss, his emotions magnifying her own as their mouths met. Unabashedly she let them fall, allowing her whole body and soul into the moment with him, wanting nothing more from the rest of her life then to be with him, no matter what fate brought them.

Without realizing it, they'd reached the bedroom as they fell onto the soft mattress, the sudden impact finally forcing apart the two lovers. Just managing not to bite each others tongue or cause any other injury, they looked into each others eyes for a long moment, basking in the new found level of love they'd found with each other.

Searching her face, Tenchi felt a sudden and intense fear, a fear of losing her to the unknown. Memories of all the dangers they'd faced together and separately, each time the irrational fear that drove him to do the impossible to reach her. :I don't want to live without you Ryoko: he told her via the link, his heart coming with the thoughts.

She smiled at him tenderly, trying to reassure him with the gesture as she responded with her own thoughts and emotions. :Don't worry My Tenchi, I'm never going to leave you. I'm yours forever: she sent to him, meaning the words to the core of her being.

Tenchi swallowed, memories of conversations he'd held with his father surfacing before he could quash them, showing her a bit of what was on his mind. She looked at him curiously as she sought those memories through the link, only to find him touching her face to stop her. "No, don't. Please," he asked her quietly, his voice shocking her with it's tone, soft and tender.

"O...Okay..," she said to him, unsure of what he was hiding and feeling suddenly insecure by his actions. Her expressive eyes showing her uncertainty and no small measure of pain at his hiding of thoughts that obviously meant so much to him.

Sighing as he could feel her sense of betrayal, he steeled himself and locked down on the link, pushing himself up from their bed. He grasped her hands as they clutched at him to bring him back down, untangling himself from her. "Don't worry..," he whispered to her, leaning over her to the small table by the bed and pulling out his shower kit.

Ryoko's emotions ran the gambit, unsure of his sudden actions and seeming change of heart, his closing of the link frightening her more then she'd thought possible. She watched his motions as he'd moved from her embrace, smiling gently at her the whole while, reaching over to grab his shower kit. Raising an eyebrow at his actions, "You are NOT taking a shower now Tenchi," she told him, though her voice was wavering as she struggled to control her emotions.

He smiled at her before sliding off the bed, kneeling at the side of the bed, placing the small black bag infront of him. He reached out and took her hands in his, holding her eyes as firmly as he held her hands. He took a deep breath, steadying his emotions and nerves before speaking.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ryoko. I'm not upset or anything, okay?" he tried to reassure her, but saw that it wasn't exactly having the desired effect, instead the young woman was beginning to tear up while expecting the worst.

Starting to panic a bit, Tenchi spoke really fast, "I don't know what's gonna happen out here so I wanted to do something before we actually got into a fight with either Zee or Tokimi," the words rushed out of his mouth.

Ryoko's eyes blurred for a moment as she tried to decipher what it was he'd just said, "Huh?" she asked finally, unable to comprehend what he'd just told her.

Taking yet another breath, he tried again, seeing that she wasn't about to cry thinking he was about to break up with her. "What I tried to say Ryoko..," he began again, once more taking her hands into his. "Everything that's going on right now doesn't give us much to go on for a future. I don't want to worry about having to tell you how much I love you," he said, suddenly finding the words that he'd practiced deserting him and leaving him stretching for the right things to say.

"But Tenchi, I know how much you love me..," she countered, now truly confused by his actions, wondering why he just didn't explain using the link.

He looked pointedly down at their hands for a moment, "I know you do Ryoko, but..," he started, once more the traitorous words leaving him. "I don't want anything to happen to us out there without something that means a lot to me happening first," he finally spat out, frustrated as his lack of eloquence.

"Tenchi?" she asked quietly, wondering what he was talking about. 'He can't mean THAT can he? I mean, we're talking about Tenchi here...' she thought, her mind beginning to explore the possibilities of his words and actions.

Taking a small deep purple felt covered box from within the bag, he placed it within her hands, then curled her fingers around it. Looking back into her golden eyes, he looked both excited and nervous as he swallowed. "It belonged to my mother. I talked with my father and he agreed with me that she would have loved you," he whispered to the stunned woman, her mind having shut down at the sudden implications of his words.

"What I'm asking you, MY Ryoko, is will you marry me? I don't want to get into a war without knowing that you're with me. I wasted enough time and I don't know what's gonna happen anymore, but I'm not taking anymore chances. Will you be my wife and stay with me for all of time?" he asked, finally finding his backbone in the choice of words.

With her strong hands that could rend steel as if it were tissue paper, she managed to open the delicate box with unsure fingers. Her hands shook as if freezing, her tear filled eyes absorbing the sight of the small ring inside the rich white interior of the box, the diamond that was set inside sparkling with a life of it's own. His proposal echoed within her ears again and again, though she was helpless to return her answer so caught up in the gesture of what he'd done.

She tore her eyes from the ring that belonged to his mother, looking into his now fearful eyes that were pleading with her to say something. Her voice was a mere breath in the ringing silence of their room, "Yes..," she whispered to him, her hand closing tightly around the box as she flung herself into his chest, not giving him time to brace himself for the impact.

Her body was tightly compacted muscle that was augmented well beyond that of a normal person, even with his heightened strength and reflexes he was still sent sliding across the room with her body wrapped tightly to his. The breath in his chest was blasted away by the force of her affections, followed closely by the crushing embrace of her arms as she buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed her happiness into him.

"Ry...oko...can't...bre...athe...," he gasped to her, patting her awkwardly on the back, hoping that she would get the message, to no avail. 'The link!' his mind told him happily, realizing that he wasn't going to die before the wedding day at the hands of his affectionate and very strong fiancee. :Ryoko, you're crushing me: he sent to her, his mind beginning to swim as tunnel vision started to take him.

Immediately releasing him and smiling as he made a show of sucking vast amounts of oxygen in as she did. "YES!YES!YES!" she cried to him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she answered his question, all but shouting as she did. "I will be your wife my Tenchi!" she said, kissing his soundly on the lips, this time wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him to her.

He barely had time to smile as he returned the kiss, deepening it immediately as he allowed the restraints he'd put on both the link and his hormones to lapse.

Feeling the return of him to her mind, showing her the emotions she'd felt hollow without as well as the happiness of his true and uninhibited desires to be her husband she could have cried aloud in happiness. Ryoko followed both her heart and emotions as she teleported them to the bed, landing atop her soon to be husband with a growling moan into his mouth.

She knelt over him, straddling him as she rose up while gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head, revealing her shapely body to his hungry eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of his eyes on her, wanting to always see and feel that intensity from him. Leaning forwards, she gasped at the touch of his hands on her flesh, teasing sensitive areas of her body, making her moan in desire.

Their lips met once more, a desperate need and desire filling them. They kissed passionately, deeply, as if trying to pull more of each other into the kiss, wanting to share themselves completely without reserve or hesitation. Soon, his light sleeping pants and her shorts found themselves on the floor, leaving nothing between them. The heat of their bodies was exhilarating and intoxicating to the both of them, seeming to create a living flame that unified their bodies.

Hands found each other in the dim lighting, interlocking fingers as weight was balanced atop the joined appendages. Their eyes never left the others, only inches apart as their bodies moved. Breathy sighs and soft moans filled their room, each speaking the others name as if it a reverent prayer.

Her eyes closed with the intensity of the passion they shared, her body peaking and shuddering at his touch, causing him to shiver with barely restrained delight. Again and again their lips met, kissing, tasting, teasing each other while bodies gleamed in the light, covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

Opening her eyes, she spoke to him directly into his mind, sharing her pleasure with him as he gave her what he felt in return. :Always Tenchi, I'm always yours: she told him, wanting him more and more with each passing second. Wanting to give herself to him in ways that she could only have dreamed before, knowing that he would always be there for her, never leaving her.

He felt and lived her desires, the pleasures she experienced with him as he knew she too could live through his. :You're my universe Ryoko, I don't want to be without you: his mind cooed into hers, showing her the meaning of his love. He gave to her willingly all that he was, wanting her to feel and experience what he lived for.

She took all that he could give, feeling it fill her mind, soul as well as her body. She leaned down and kissed him again, feeling their bodies hasten in motions, not wanting the moment to end but wanting to be a part of him for all time. She cried out into his mouth, her body going rigid as she kissed him, feeling his body tense beneath her.

She collapsed atop him, her chest heaving against his, their hearts racing in time with the other. Ryoko could hear him whispering his love into her ear and her mind, giving her sweat soaked face a soft and contented smile.

His hands released hers, his arms finding their way around her body, holding her to him to bask in the warmth they still gave off. Neither moved from the position, both of them refusing to exist beyond this moment. With a contented sigh, they rolled to the side, still held in each others arms.

Ryoko's eyes widened slightly as she teleported from the bed for a brief moment before reappearing in almost exactly the same spot. Tenchi didn't have time to protest before he could see the reason for her sudden departure and reappearance, as she held the small golden circle in her hand.

"Please...could you put it on for me?" she asked softly, her normally strong voice vulnerable as she gazed at him past the ring.

Tenchi smiled at her, taking the ring delicately from her hands before grasping her left hand in his. "Ryoko, will you marry me?" he asked her softly, sliding the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

She smiled again at the words, happy tears filling her beautiful eyes, "Yes my love," she whispered back, kissing him as she spoke, pulling him deeper into her arms.

Their passions were fueled once more, driven this time not by a physical need but an emotional one. They shared their bodies and souls with one another long into the night, each partaking of the other as if the whole universe depended on it.

They collapsed into each others arms much later, a contented smile on the newly engaged couples face. They shared dreams of a life beyond the war, the strife that faced them and the uncertain futures they now looked into.

They dreamed of a family, a home and of love. A smile stole onto their faces as their bodies unconsciously sought to be closer, flesh pressed against flesh, finding comfort from all in the simple embrace of the one they loved.

End of Chapter notes: Okay that was a tough one to write, having to shift emotional gears like that but I have to say I'm quite pleased with the result. On a sad note, my grandfather passed on thursday so itmay take a while to get the next chapter out, unless I'm able to use this as a theraputic form to get my mind off of it. We'll have to see I guess. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always RR if it moves ya to do so. Thanks to poggen for being my proofreader, she's longsuffering and intelligent...a rare combination...lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Battle of the Goddesses**

* * *

A/N: I don't own the characters or the concepts, just the plot and original characters.

The Battle of the Goddesses

Tokimi sat on the royal throne, her coldly beautiful expression serene as she watched the parade of nobles come and go with their petty dealings. 'How is it that my sister has allowed such disharmony to flourish?' she thought, thinking of ways to fix the path that the mortals had created for themselves.

Bored, she glanced over to the supposed ruler of Jurai, now a mere shell of his former self seated in the throne that formerly belonged to his wife Funaho. "Come now dear Azusa, it is not so bad is it?" she asked him quietly, locking gazes with the man.

His response was to simply turn his head and regard the goddess, the living embodiment of divinity. Until two days ago he'd simply assumed that Tsunami was the sole goddess of his peoples, a far off entity that supplied them with longevity and power, nothing more than that. Her arrival had warped the perspective of the king, forcing him to reconsider many things, including the place of his family in the schemes that were now unfolding around him.

He'd realized the extent of his being used shortly following the appearance of the goddess from the One Tree. The plans that had been so carefully laid coming to light, showing him having been played for a fool, his people used and thrown away over blind pride and petty justice. Now, his sole hope rested on the heads of two people he'd threatened to kill, a fact of irony that hadn't escaped him even through the deepening depression that he was spiraling into.

"No my lady, it isn't that bad." he said dully, nodding his head slightly in submission to her. The feelings of failure washed over him again as he was forced to submit to her authority for the good of his people. He, the mighty King of Jurai, had fallen to such depths in so short a span. Tokimi had supplanted Tsunami on the world that was the basis of her power, utilizing the One Tree's energies to fuel her own ambitions, augmenting her abilities to frightening degrees.

She graced him with a smile, "It's only a matter of time now Azusa before everything comes to fruition. The remainder of your family will come to you soon enough, they have no choice but to do so." she said, turning her attentions to the man standing to her right.

Zee's arms were folded across his chest, eyes closed as he waited for the orders from his lady. He'd been waiting with a stoic patience since her physical arrival into this universe, knowing that soon he'd be unleashed against her foes, including the one he sought to fight with a burning eagerness that bordered on obsession.

"Zee, it is time. Take your forces and find my sister and the champions. They should be arriving at the edge of our sphere of influence. Take care not to personally engage the Knight of Tsunami, to do so will be your down fall." she cautioned the man, watching his expression carefully while prying into his mind.

He felt the intrusion, had been expecting it, but not the pain that it brought. It felt as if the weight of her powers bore down on his psyche, forcing his will to hers, burying his free will and desires beneath the guise of serving her whims. His eyes snapped open, allowing her to dominate him to her will, feeling the blessed relief of her pleasure at his actions doing so.

"Now go my champion. Bring them to me, the time draws near for our control to become complete." she ordered him, waving a hand dismissively at him as she turned her expression back to the nobles before her.

The man that was the avatar of Tokimi moved down the dais, the crowds parting for him, some out of respect, more from fear. His expression was murderous as he walked past the sycophants, ignoring them as the plebes they were. His chosen 12 moved from the shadows to follow him to the capital ship that had been awarded him from the new ruler of Jurai. They cut a wide swath through the corridors, their silence only adding to the aura of discomfort around them.

Tokimi stood from her throne, regaling looking down upon the supposed ruling masses of this world. "Today is the final day of your power. Your services are no longer needed nor desired. Be gone from my sight!" she ordered, her voice amplifying as she spoke, her power rushing forth from her.

Miko Tudeo looked upon the visage in her awful glory, watching as all his schemes and desires were crushed by her arrival. He turned quickly and began to make his way from the audience chambers, only to be stopped by the sudden materialization of Tokimi before him. Her smile was horrible as her eyes enthralled the crooked and conniving politician.

"Not you Miko, I have plans for the one that sought so hard to assist in my arrival on this plane." she said casually warping his mind to her power. She felt it whimper before her might, before collapsing onto itself and giving over entirely to her service.

"Very good my servant. Your reward is to wed the Princess Ayeka and give her a child. A child that will become the leader of my church, my prophet for all the races of this universe." she purred to him, raising her hand and placing it upon the man's pale brow.

His body went rigid with the contact, his eyes going impossibly wide as she destroyed the entity that was Miko Tudeo, rebuilding it into something that served her purposes without thought or question.

She smiled as he collapsed onto floors, whining softly in a voice that no longer sounded human but animal. He crawled to her feet, hands grasping the hems of her flowing robes, raising his now totally black eyes to her face, adoration the only emotion apparent. "Command me my lady. Give me purpose." he pleaded with her.

The goddess smiled coldly at the man, extending a hand to him, gesturing for him to rise. "Rise my servant, it wouldn't do to have you bowing all the time. It is time for you to take the place of the throne. It would seem Azusa has suffered too much from the strain, has alienated his peoples. They look for leadership now, and YOU will provide them with that." she said to him, her voice honey to his ears, melting into his being and becoming the driving force of his existence.

"Anything for you Lady Tokimi." he said reverently, kissing the hand she extended to him then turned to regard Azusa. "Guards, escort the former regent to his quarters and secure him there until I've decided where to exile him for failure to uphold the duties as monarch." he said, his voice turning to a steely tone he'd never had before.

The royal guards looked at one another in confusion, unsure of what to do in this situation. By the orders of King Azusa, they were to follow the orders of the goddess without question, but now he himself was declared traitor by her. The power of Tokimi answered the question for them, as she released her aura amongst them, sending them fleeing to do the bidding of her servant.

The laughter that echoed throughout the chambers chilled the blood of those within earshot as Tokimi reveled in the power and sway she held over these playthings her sisters had spent so many centuries cultivating.

Bed chambers within the palace...

Sheia sat huddled against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees as she gently rocked back and forth. Her eyes were wide and unseeing, horrible images plagued her waking moments and terrible nightmares marred her sleep allowing the tortured young woman no respite from the influences that Zee had tainted her with.

She barely heard the whisper of soft fabric nearby, causing the once proud warrior and clan chief to let out with whimper as she tried to huddle herself more tightly into her knees. The cold yet firm touch of a small hand on her shoulder drew a scream from her as she winced her eyes shut at the contact, fearing that Zee had returned to take his pleasure from her agony.

"Do not worry my child, I am here for you now. He will no longer harm you, this is my promise to you. Come, it is time to discover your true destiny." whispered a woman's voice, gentle and caring.

Opening her eyes, she slowly turned her face to regard the speaker, finding the pair of eyes that had sought her in her dreams with promises of power and wealth beyond imagining. "Is...is this real?" she rasped out, her throat raw from screaming in pain and horror. Tears slid silently down her beautiful face, her violet eyes wide with a desperate hope, pleading with the woman to take the pain from her.

Tokimi smiled down on the woman, her unique eyes glowing faintly in the dim room as she nodded. Exerting but a fraction of her power, she released the now scarred woman from the mental and emotional tortures that were inflicted on Sheia.

The results were almost instantaneous, Sheia's eyes widening as the waking nightmares left her mind, the voices deserting her and leaving her in rapturous silence and peace. With a strangled sob, she threw herself at the woman, grateful beyond expression for the compassion and hope she'd been given when she had been so close to leaving her mortal coil behind her.

The goddess allowed the woman to embrace her, silently stroking her long ebony hair as she soothed her, showing her images in her mind of what was to come and how her new role would play into them.

Sheia felt the pride return to her, finding her purpose within the woman's designs, including plans for a love that would transcend the stars. The words that were whispered to her continued, showing her the path that would be laid before her, giving her the power and strength she'd need in the coming days.

Deep in space, an unknown Asteroid belt...

The dragons swept and dove between the twirling rocks, showing an agility that was surprising for something of their size. Each of the dragons carried two riders within the war saddles, the riders holding on tightly at the giant beasts played within their element, open space.

Veld laughed deeply as he watched the young woman's hands shake as she tried to control the mighty animal, taking it into a steep dive to avoid the sudden cross flight of the other dragon, being ridden by her sister.

They had let the women take the reins of their mounts after showing them the basics of how to control them. Given that the beasts were slightly empathic helped matters slightly, as well having their true partners relaxed in the saddles settled any unease they might have had. Instead the Star Dragons were enjoying the chance to simply fly and play amongst the rocks of the field. They chased each other at breakneck speeds, taking impossible turns and dives as they seemed to play tag with one another.

For her part, Ayeka simply allowed the dragon to do as it felt, trusting in the animal's instincts to keep them safe, though she did enjoy it when it leapt to her timid commands. A wide and genuine smile was plastered on her face, finding herself truly enjoying the outing. The man behind her was gentle in his advice and instructions as they flew, allowing her to experience it for herself rather then dictate to her what to do.

Sasami's giggles and laughter could be heard easily as she too controlled a dragon, egging it on to move faster against her sister's mount. Fahn's beast was an eager male, pushing himself as he felt the joy and exuberance of his riders, thrilling in the chase as much as they. "Here we come Ayeka!" she cried over the closed communications of the helms they wore.

"Catch us if you can Sasami." challenged Ayeka, moving the reins of her mount to head it into a dive that would take it towards the surface of a broken asteroid. The two dragons folded back their wings, picking up incredible speed as they raced downwards, before pulling out flat mere feet above the surface, weaving through the peaks and crags of the rocks with exhilarating speed.

Ayeka's laughter couldn't be contained at the sight of the flashing landscape, her blood racing as she marveled again at the power and grace of the dragons. The harnesses that secured them seemed to groan in protest as the mounts spun crazily through space, taking hard turns and inclines before once more diving deep into the craters.

"My lord..." came a quiet voice over the communications in Veld's suit, making him wince at the interruption.

"Go ahead." he said, closing off the link to the other three helms he was connected to and giving himself a measure of privacy.

"We've received word from Sheia, it would appear that they are now requesting for Ayeka to return." he said, paraphrasing the message he'd received.

Veld's heart dropped at the message, forcing him to consider his own future and plans that he'd been working on since the arrival of the younger princess. "Understood. Gather the council of warriors. I want to speak with them upon my arrival." he ordered, burying his emotions as he prepared to deal with the issue he'd been trying to avoid.

Ayeka sensed a change in his posture as he rode behind her, a tenseness that had overridden the casual way they'd been flying for the last few hours. Turning slightly in the saddle, she regarded her host and captor, seeing a dark expression on his face. "Is all well Lord Veld?" she asked, noticing that he hadn't appeared to notice her question. Releasing a hand from the reins, she touched his arm gently, bringing his attentions back to the present.

"I asked if all was well Lord Veld." she reiterated, now openly concerned at the way he'd covered the look of concentration he'd held.

He flipped open the channel, broadcasting to all parties once more. "Yes, I'm afraid that something has come up that requires the attention of Fahn and myself. My apologies for cutting our jaunt short Princess, but my duties beckon." he said, his charms hiding his uncomfortable feelings.

The Jurian princess was well versed in the tactics of court, smiling at his expression and giving him her mask, "I understand completely. Thank you for this opportunity to share with you this day. It has been quite enjoyable as well as memorable." she replied, ever the gracious guest, though inside she felt icy unease grip her at his hidden expression.

With little talking between them, they coaxed the dragons back to their bays, all four riders feelings a sense of loss at the intrusion of reality into their foray.

Veld and Fahn walked into the council room, nodding greetings to the other assembled war leaders for not only their clan but for the Vaagard. The defacto leader while Sheia was gone, Veld took the customary space at the head of the table, tucking thick hide riding gloves into his wide belt before resting his palms on the table before him.

"We've received word from Sheia to bring the Princess Ayeka to Jurai that she might marry the fop Miko Tudeo." he said without preamble, his voice loud enough to carry through the chambers easily.

More than one snorted chuckle arose at the slight given the man, none of the assembled warriors having any love lost for the arrogant man that had hired them to kidnap the women of the Jurian throne.

A thin man that had a regal mane of graying black hair stood at the end of the table, the representative of a rival clan to Veld's. "I have news from our sept. There has been an...incident, aboard our host ship. It would appear that Yosho Jurai has staged a successful rescue of Funaho not so long ago. He had the assistance of one Washu Hakubi along with the ship Ryo-Ohki." he said quietly, showing the depth of the shame given his line over the event that he would be forced to admit such things publicly.

Veld shook his head slowly, dropping his gaze to the table, "It would appear that all of the meticulous planning of Sheia is coming unraveled rather quickly. With only the remaining two girls in our possession it stands to wonder what our supposed allies will do with us once they have been returned." he stated, his voice level and without emotion as he gave voice to the silent fear that was now taking form in all his kinspeople.

"What of the new bidder?" asked Veld quietly, looking over to the red haired woman to his left. She'd been assigned as the contact with the newest bidder for their services, given her position of age within the clans and her hard nosed no-nonsense attitudes in dealing with potential employers.

She stood slowly, nodding her head towards Veld, through her face showed a sarcastic smile. "It isn't the best offer we've received and to be honest seems a bit far fetched. I've arranged a face to face meeting with the bidder later this evening at the usual location. Given the recent events though, I'd have to say that we should begin to consolidate our forces and assets in case the new throne of Jurai seek retribution against us. It wouldn't be the first time we've been blamed for strife and unrest within the empire, but with the war taking on such a bad light with the peoples..." she said, extending her hand before shrugging as if to show it wasn't a pretty scenario.

"I would suggest we take up the bidder if they are serious in their interests in our services. I've brought the initial offer for you to look over. As you can see, it's not exactly like any other we've received and far fetched to boot." the woman said, tapping a panel before her and opening the files for all to see.

There was a murmured buzz of conversation ranging from disbelief to indignation of what was offered to the Vaagard for their loyalty. Veld, having been privy to this information, waited several moments for them to come to grips with what had occurred before speaking again.

He held up a hand that wasn't immediately recognized as more than one of the rivals on the assembly had broken out into rather loud arguments on the implications and ramifications of the proposal. "Enough!" called Veld, his face showing his displeasure at the petty disagreements taking place.

Silence once more fell over the ruling leaders of the Vaagard, most of whom looked guiltily up to the man that was the most renowned among them. "My thanks for your cooperation." he told them, his tone leaving no doubt to the actual sincerity of the words as he glared at them.

Regaining some of his composure, he began to speak once more. "If they are to be believed, it would involve us to tenure ourselves to one bidder for an extended period, but look at the benefits such a union would gather to us. A chance to hold roots and show our children and our children's children a life that we ourselves were denied so long ago by the rulers of Jurai." he said, pointing to the mainstay of the offer, the handing over of a half dozen systems to be inhabited and ruled by the Vaagard.

Challenging the others before him to speak with a glance, he smiled tightly. "Yes, I know it goes against our ways, but think of the possible benefits. I would meet with this bidder as well, ensuring our needs and concerns are met. Should the offer be legitimate and their stipulations be within our capabilities, then I for one will sign my clan to the agreement. Miko Tudeo has no hold on us now that his empire is folding before him. He got what his wished for, let him try to rule amongst the flames of war. I for one have no wish to die for him or his petty ambitions." Veld finished, his tone showing the disgust he held for the new emperor.

There were many looks exchanged by the leaders or representatives at the table, Veld's words both telling and powerful. None however dared to speak against the words of the man, waiting instead for the leader of the Vaagard to call for a vote on the issue.

Hearing no comments from them, he nodded, "Very well then. Let's hear what the bidder has to say and return here in the morning to vote on the bidding." he told them, standing straight once more and dismissing them with a nod as he turned and walked to the large window to regard the changing space scape before him.

"You do realize that your intentions here are rather transparent don't you?" asked the nonchalant voice of his long time friend that joined him in his inspection of space.

"Oh really?" he asked quietly, as if he'd no idea of what Fahn was referring to.

Fahn chuckled and leaned his back against the portal, regarding Veld for a moment. "You just don't want the cretin to get his hands on her right? C'mon, don't lie..." he teased quietly, wiggling his eyebrows to the man.

Veld growled at the man rather than answer, forcing his eyes from the man pointedly. "You've no idea of what you speak of." he said darkly, cutting his eyes at Fahn.

The smaller blonde man moved back into his line of sight, "Uh huh...right." he answered, not relinquishing the knowing smile. "She's quite the prize you know...if you're not interested would you be too upset if I challenged for her?" he asked, suddenly finding an interesting speck on the nails of his left hand.

Veld's expression was tightly controlled, knowing that his friend was trying to get a rise from him, and hating it that he was still able to do so . "She's not one of us Fahn! You've no right to challenge." he responded, his voice tight with displaced anger.

"Oh come now my dear friend, her admission to the clan is only a ceremony away...and it would keep her from the hands of her family as well." Fahn shot back, moving closer to the stubborn man before him.

He glared right back into the eyes of Veld, not backing down for a moment. "Or do you really wish for them to be enslaved and killed? C'mon Veld! You wouldn't of given up two of our breeding grounds for the younger princess if you'd had no intentions with either of them. You know as well as I that it sickens you what's happened to them and how they're being used. Will you at least be warrior enough to admit it, to me?" he said, his own voice now showing the anger and annoyance.

Veld's eyes flashed at the man, the muscles on his jaws flexing repeatedly as he tried to control the rising anger within. "You wish me to admit it? Fine, I do. I've no wish to send those girls back to what is sure to be their deaths. They are nothing more than pawns in this stupid game, a game that that bitch Sheia pulled our whole peoples into. Neither of them deserve this, no matter what the sins of the parents might be. I cannot and will not be a party to this, if I have to break from our clans than so be it." he shouted, breaking the resolve he'd been holding and venting his frustrations.

Fahn looked at the heavily breathing man for a long moment, finally nodding to his friend and giving him a faint smile. "It's about time you showed back up Veld. Thought you'd been neutered by working in those political circles for too long. Now the question is, what are WE going to do about this?" he told the man, smiling wider as he did.

Grunting his response through a tense smile, Veld shook his head and regarded the stars once more. "We're going to make damned sure that we take this new bidder up on their offer for starters. Then we look at bringing those girls into the clans, from there...who knows. I sure as hell don't want to get caught in the middle of this asinine war going on any more. There isn't any profit in it for us...no angle." he said tiredly, wishing that he could go back to the simpler days of simply being a warrior.

"That...sounds like a plan." pronounced Fahn, turning to regard the stars with him. "So, really...do you mind..." he asked quietly, trying desperately to hide the growing smile.

"Fahn..." growled Veld, giving the man a warning stare to accompany the word.

Holding up his hands defensively, Fahn chuckled and dropped the subject, knowing he'd made his point.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki...

"Commander?" asked a man, tapping the distracted woman on the shoulder, bringing her from the depths of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she asked, blinking a few times to bring things back into focus. She'd spent the last few days going over reports and intelligence on the activities of the fleet that was now amassing against them within the core worlds of Jurai space.

Taking the newest report from the man's hand, she covered a wide yawn with the back of one hand. 'Great...same information, different times.' she thought with a fair amount of frustration. It'd been slow going due to the gathering forces, stopping to allow ships and troops loyal to Azusa and his queens to join them in the return to Jurai in hopes of liberating the planet.

"I take it that things haven't changed then Commander Ashuba?" came a tired voice, but one that never sounded better to her.

"Captain!" she said with obvious pleasure, jumping up from the chair to regard the wounded man. Remembering where they were, she halted from embracing him in a hug that she desperately wanted to.

Clearing her throat, she couldn't help but smile at the man, "Sir, things are progressing as expected. We've swept every system so far enroute back to Jurai, adding to our numbers as we do. It would seem that this supposed goddess Tokimi isn't all that popular with our forces for some reason. However, it would appear that she's not come alone. There's a massive force of ships and troops that are marshaling to intercept us, all claiming undying loyalty to her. All in all, it looks like they're wanting a fight." she explained to him, walking with him towards the tactical display and giving him the rough rundown of what they were up against.

Watanabe's face was still pale and partially covered by the bandage that extended well into his scalp. The injuries he'd suffered during the battle with the rival force hadn't entirely healed but as they'd neared the edge of a new battle, he pulled himself up and returned to his post. 'No more...' he thought to himself, promising himself to see this through to the end.

"Very good Commander, you've done well in command." he complimented her, giving her a warm smile as he spoke.

The woman blushed with the praise, not bothering to say that she'd felt overwhelmed almost every second of the hastily assumed command. "You have command sir. What are your orders?" she asked, falling into the position of rest next to the man.

He smiled at her formality, "All stop. I want to allow any stragglers to catch up. We wait here for one day and make sure we've got everything in order. We're not going to get another chance at this, so we've got to make it count the first time. I want a full accounting of all assets and combat ships available in the next 8 hours." he began, limping towards the command chair as he spoke.

"In 12 hours I will have all major staff in a briefing here to explain our plans. Comms, get me Galaxy Police HQ. I need a distraction and they're going to help. If anything else comes up, I'll be in my briefing room going over the information with Commander Ashuba." he finished, nodding to everyone on the bridge as he walked away slowly.

The mood of the bridge lifted almost visibly at the return of the grizzled veteran, tight smiles showing on faces that had before held trepidation.

As the doors shut behind them, Hideki smiled at her and wrapped her into a warm embrace, wheezing slightly at the pressure on his ribs from her arms.

"Thank Tsunami you're alright." she whispered to him brokenly, the mantle of command falling from her slender shoulders.

"I'm a bit more difficult to kill than that Nicci, give me some credit will you." he teased gently, feeling better then he had in some time now that she was in his arms again.

She managed a weak laugh as she felt his fingers running through her hair, "For someone that's tried to convince everyone he's immortal, you sure bleed well." she teased, looking up into her face, her fingers tracing the bandage.

Hideki smiled ruefully at her, "Well, they DID catch me off guard there for a moment..." he said lamely in way of defense, both knowing that it was only by grace and luck he'd survived the injury.

Nicci laughed lightly, feeling a weight ease from her heart at their banter, "War does have a habit of doing that you know, catching us off guard and all." she agreed, raising an eyebrow at him. They'd had a similar conversation not so long ago, only it had been with their roles reversed with Hideki explaining things to Nicci. The irony wasn't lost on the grizzled veteran of Jurai.

"Hmmm...perhaps there's hope for you yet young one." he teased her, kissing her forehead affectionately. Sighing, they stood in the comfort of the embrace for a long moment, neither willing to break the comfortable silence.

"What have we done Nicci?" he asked quietly, pulling back and walking slowly to his desk. He motioned for her to follow and take a seat along side, "We've gone from being the most loyal and decorated force in the history of Jurai to one that is about to start the first civil war in recorded Jurian history." he told her, his voice tired.

She took the comfortable chair near him, reaching over and pulling the decanter of wine from his desk and pouring them a flute each. She handed her lover a glass before answering what was supposed to be a rhetorical question. "It's not something that was planned Hideki, it was thrust upon us. By all rights it would appear that everything has been simply a maneuver by this Tokimi. Even the King himself was taken in by it, though I still wonder about his complicity in the events that have happened." she mused, sipping from her glass as she looked distantly, considering the implication.

The man only half grunted in response, taking a healthy drink of his favorite wine. "Be that as it may, our loyalty is to the throne and her people. My thoughts are more on the simple fact that with but a small exceptions, every major loyal commander and his or her force was sent out to conquer new systems. At the time it made sense, but now..." he left it hanging, the familiar knot in his stomach forming again.

He let loose a loud sigh, shaking his head, "Forgive me Nicci, just the musings of an old soldier. It's not everyday that I take arms against those that are supposed to support the throne." he said, his smile returning faintly.

She smiled rather than reply, reaching out a hand and squeezing his gently in support. 'In the end, we're only mortal, complete with doubts and insecurities.' she thought, warmth spreading through her as she witnessed the very vulnerable side of the famous man before her.

They shared the quiet, enjoying both the company as well as the wine until a chime pulled them back to reality. "Sir, we've got an inbound ship that is requesting to speak with you personally." said the Comms officer.

Groaning slightly, Watanabe shook his head, "Tell them that I am indisposed." he said quietly, not wanting to deal with yet another self important civilian or officer at the moment.

"Um...sir...I uh...can't." he stammered out finally, his unease easily apparent.

Raising a lone eyebrow at Ashuba, "And why exactly is that?" he inquired, his curiosity peaked.

There was an audible swallowing sound on the transmission, "They're sending over the royal channels sir..." he told them, his voice deadly serious.

"Well..." said the Captain, unsure of what to make of this. "Bring them in but under heavy guard. Bring the fleet to high alert. I don't want any surprises." he ordered, setting the glass down on the desk as he stood. Nodding to Ashuba, the two officers left the sanctity of the room to discover what else fate was going to drop into their laps.

A few hours later...

Watanabe stood impassively as he waited for the visiting parties to arrive via a transporter. They hadn't disclosed their identities due to security, though the fact they were traveling in the infamous ship Ryo-Ohki made the man more than a bit nervous.

There was a swirl of energy and before the Captain and 18 of his best guards stood three people, all of varying sizes. The tallest being a slender gentleman whose features bore the look of knowledge and patience. The shortest was a diminutive redhead with wild hair, dressed in what appeared to be a Galaxy University uniform outdated by many years.

It was the middle woman that drew more than one gasp, as all the assembled officers fell to a knee before the Queen Funaho, who viewed them with a look of mild amusement. "It's good to see I've not been forgotten." she said softly, her warm eyes shining with humor.

"My Queen..." said the Captain reverently, his head bowed to the ruling Queen of Jurai.

"Rise Captain, I am well pleased with you and your achievements. However, now is not the time for such formality. This is no inspection, we are at war with an usurper." she said walking forwards and touching the man's shoulder.

He looked up into the face of his Queen, smiling lightly as he nodded, his doubts finally dissipating with her simple words that justified his actions. "As you wish my Lady." he answered, rising to his feet, his officers following suit shortly afterwards.

"Please, if you would follow me. I will take you to the command center and give you a current update on the progress of our forces." he said, bowing slightly and motioning with his arm for her to proceed with him.

She walked regally next to him as they traversed the corridors, encountering many of the ships crew as they went. The silence was thick as the crew paid homage to the favored Queen of Jurai, many of the soldiers and officers of the fleet holding her just below the status of Tsunami, due to her generous and kind nature.

Captain Watanabe pointed to the gathering opposition at the edge of their sensor radius, "This is what we've encountered so far my Lady. I'm sure there's more coming or hidden. No one would plant his entire force so openly before his enemy like this. It's almost as if they expect us to charge in." he proposed, nodding towards the display.

Funaho nodded her agreement, not liking the situation but having to play with the hand she was dealt, tried to make the best of the situation. "What is the disposition of our forces on Jurai?" she asked, probing past the coming battle.

Ashuba took a step forwards at the comment, opening another display, this one showing several reports from loyal insurgents still residing on the world. "It would appear that they've replaced all the royal guards with these newcomers, all loyal to Tokimi. They've taken those loyal to your family and positioned them at the edge of the defenses, placing them in the direct line of our path. It's obvious they're there to either slow our assault, or to die in place." she explained, her face grim.

"Oh Azusa...what have you done?" she murmured to herself, barely audible to the small group of high ranking officers with her. "We will not harm our people when we arrive. At all costs we must do what we can to rescue those that have remained with us. What of allies?" she asked, tapping a button to change the reports as she read.

"The Galactic Union has offered nominal support for us, calling us the Revolutionary Fleet due to the fact that we're about to over throw the pretender." said Watanabe, a wry smile on his face at the name given his new command.

Funaho smiled at the irony, "At least we've the popular support of our neighbors. I take it the Galaxy Police have joined our lines then? I can see that they've over saw the jurisdiction of the systems that were conquered when we pulled out." she noted, pointing to a report showing the pacification of a system through diplomacy rather than military force.

Ashuba once more pulled up a series of memo's and orders, "Yes my Lady, they have become our eyes and ears with the empire. They have also allowed us to utilize several of their assets in overcoming defenses and providing us with a tactical advantage in more than one battle to clean out a system." she explained, pulling up the latest report from GPHQ.

"As you can see, we've requested assistance of them to distract and disrupt the lines of communication to the opposing fleet. By doing so we're hoping to take advantage of an enemy that is caught looking in two different directions." Nicci opened a third display, pointing to the plan that was sent to the Galaxy Police.

Funaho nodded her approval, seeing the complex plan before her. "It's audacious, but I can understand the reasoning behind it. What is your estimation of the success to loss ratio?" she asked, seeing the depth of where the distraction would take place in the Jurian territory.

Hideki was quiet for a moment, "At best the success ratio is 65 percent, with expected friendly losses heavy at near 80 percent." he admitted, his expression hardened at the callous nature of his words .

"However, it would appear that those selected for the mission have volunteered with the full knowledge of the odds. I would recommend to you that they be honored as Knights of the Throne for their gallantry should we prove victorious in the coming battle. Their sacrifices will be the sway we need." he said quietly, knowing that if the small teams were successful, the enemy would be caught flat footed.

Funaho's expression darkened at the explanation, "I've never liked suicide missions Captain..." she began darkly, "However it would appear that they do have an intimate understanding of not only the mission but what is at stake. I will do more then award them titles should we emerge victorious, I assure you." she finished, her voice soft and serious.

Wisely not intruding on the Queen's thoughts, both the Captain and his second in command allowed her to review the plethora of information before her.

"Captain, I would like for my son to be given a command of both ships and ground troops. His expertise and experience in both space and ground warfare will prove invaluable to your forces." Funaho said suddenly, not looking at the man.

Watanabe's brow creased in confusion, "My Lady?" he asked her, unsure of who she was speaking of.

"Yosho has returned from his self imposed exile Captain and ready to assume his rightful position within the ranks of those loyal to the throne." she said, her smile crooked at the shocked expressions of the assembled officers.

"Yosho!" exclaimed the man, his eyes widening at the mention of the legendary prince. "It would be an honor my Queen. He will have the choice of units within my fleet. He need but ask and it will be given to him." he assured her, his thoughts racing at the addition of one such of the princes talents.

"I had thought you'd appreciate that. I've also come in the company of Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe. She's to be given all access to the science labs and fabrication facilities. Her ideas could save us some valuable man power as well as equipment." the queen dropped the second of her surprises on the Captain, enjoying the look of utter shock.

Blinking slowly, Watanabe's mind pulled up both the good and bad rumors he'd heard about the mad genius, finally deciding that he'd rather her be working with him rather than against him. "It will be done my Lady. She will be given the same courtesies as myself." he assured the Queen, knowing full well to cross Washu wouldn't be indicative of a long and fruitful life.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that Captain. I approve of your tactics and strategies. Now then, if you will take me to my quarters, it's been a trying day and I would like to retire." she said, her warm smile once more in place as she turned to face the man.

"At once my Lady." he said, bowing low. "Please, escort the Queen to her chambers and see to it that every one of her whims is met." he ordered, 6 of his closest guards appearing around them as they left the bridge.

Ashuba smiled softly as she watched them leave, "Looks like things just got tipped in our favor, no?" she asked, enjoying the confidence that the Queen seemed to instill in her forces.

"Indeed. It would appear that we now are truly the rightful force, and may Tsunami help those that stand against her chosen." he responded quietly, knowing that his fleet would redouble their efforts with the presence of their queen.

The Royal Palace of Jurai...

Doctor Santoma opened his eyes slowly, his mind muddled by the drugs coursing through his system courtesy of the woman that had beaten and tortured him. The memories of his abuse was raw in his thoughts, though much was fuzzy due to the pain and chemicals. He blinked slowly to clear the white haze from his eyes, becoming aware of a hand resting on his arm. Though his head pounded dully at the motions, he turned to face his visitor. His eyes widened as he looked into the violet eyes of his tormentor.

His body seemed to shrink in on itself, trying to become smaller, to give her less of a target to abuse. His wordless pleas were raspy, begging for his life though he couldn't vocalize his desires.

She smiled at him softly, almost tenderly, reaching up a hand to his cringing face, brushing a sweat soaked lock of hair from his face. "Shhhhh...it's okay Doctor, I'm not here to harm you anymore." she tried soothing the man, her eyes showing a softness that had been missing before.

"I need your help Doctor, and I am loathe to pull it from you like I did the last time." she said, leaning forwards, her expression showing regret.

'Like I'm supposed to believe that.' he thought derisively, knowing how mercurial her temperaments were as well as the enjoyment she took in hurting others. His tongue, dried from the lack of fluids, tried to wet his lips.

Seeing his efforts, she reached back and pulled a glass of clear water, bringing it to his lips and gently allowing him to drink slowly, giving him only small sips of the cool liquid.

He eyed her warily, unsure of her actions or what she'd hoped to gain from this line of tactics. "What do you want?" he asked her quietly, his voice barely audible due to the lack of use.

Seeing the man had enough of the water for the moment, she regarded his eyes with a critical expression. "I have come to ask that you assist me in helping out the Lady Tokimi." the woman told him bluntly.

His brow furrowed, "I'm loyal to Azusa and the queens, why should I?" he asked with a defiance born of knowing that his life was forfeit either way. "You'll just kill me if I help and you'll torture and kill me if I don't. I don't care anymore...just get it over with." he told her, his body collapsing back into the pillow, the anger fleeing and leaving resignation in it's place.

Her face fell at the man's words, guilt coming over her for the abuses she'd lavished on the man with a willingness that bordered on orgasmic. "I'm...I would...like to apologize for that." she told him quietly, drawing an incredulous look from the man.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently at her words, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. "This is some game, some kind of trick. I'm not falling for it." he rasped at her, finding his heart pounding with pent up fury at the ruse she was attempting.

Shaking her head, she brought her strange eyes to his, "No...no games, no tricks. The lady has shown me the path that I should have followed, and the errors of my arrogance. She needs your help and would like it willingly. I asked to come to you in her place, foremost to give you my apologies, but also to assure you that your assistance is for the restoration of your King and Queens." she explained, her voice showing the sincere desire of her words.

He narrowed his gaze, still unwilling to believe her words so readily. 'The chance to get a message to the Queens however...' his mind thought, trying to fight it's way through the haze of in's drug induced funk. "Then help me. Take me off of these drugs and allow me my freedom. Only then will I consider your words and offer." he said, his tone growing firm as he resolved to use this woman as she had used him.

She smiled at him warmly, a sight that chilled him with it's apparent sincerity and possible implications. "I've already done the first part Doctor Santoma, you'll be back to normal within the hour. The second will come with the departure of the drugs from you system. Perhaps we can discuss this over dinner?" she offered, slowly standing though her hand never left his arm.

He felt an odd sensation at her touch, wanting to both cringe from it while the warmth of it intrigued him by it's tenderness. Rather than trust his answer to words, the man nodded his agreement. He was rewarded with what appeared to be a true and heartfelt smile, further deepening his confusion.

Sheia left him to recover while she went to her quarters, her mind whirling with the plans given her by her mistress. 'I will not fail you again my Lady.' she mentally promised, feeling her ever present touch within her mind and soul.

In the throne room, a sly smile crossed the features of Tokimi, hearing and nodding her approval at the heart felt prayer from her most loyal follower.

Deep within Jurian held territory...

Mihoshi glanced down at the table, listening intently to the discussion that was ongoing about the plans and revisions for the upcoming mission, one that she wasn't all too happy with. She sighed as she heard them argue about the best way to accomplish what she had already figured out to be the impossible.

"I'm telling you Ed that it won't work! They ain't gonna just fall for something like that with the amount of firepower at their fingertips. We need to do something unorthodox to get their attentions." said Jay in frustration, not liking the thoughts of a feint that involved a head on fight with the defenders of the both the depot and communications headquarters.

Ed snorted his reply, "It'll work I'm telling ya! They ain't never gonna expect it, remember how arrogant these bastards are? We'll hit'em hard and fade back, drawing them out. That'll allow Otto and crew to have at the arrays and depots." he said, holding firm to his plan.

The rest of the team wisely kept quiet as the two long time friends and most senior members of the team argued it out.

Mihoshi however, being a relative newcomer to this dynamic, didn't feel such an inclination. "But why? We could just hit them while Yukinojo was cloaked to distract them while the rest of you rush in while they chase us." she offered, blushing slightly as 7 heads turned to face her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked innocently, blinking at them with wide eyes.

Jay felt an urge to rush and kiss the beautiful blonde, her simple suggestion easing the deadlock that he and Ed had gotten into. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"I hate to admit it, but she might have a point. They'll never expect to have something with some real punch hit the front door while we take down the back." Ed admitted, shaking his head and wondering yet again if he'd been wrong in his assessment of the blonde bubble headed officer.

She smiled at the praise, finally beginning to feel like a member of the team, her blush lightly coloring her cheeks as she felt Bravo's gaze on her. 'He's kinda cute when he's not pushing me away.' she thought, remembering all too well how he'd handled her advances of affection and concern.

They'd come to an unease truce, Jay unwilling to accept her affections due to the complications of the situation, while she wanted to show him that she appreciated his actions to save those children. In the end, after she'd accidental choked him out by hugging him too tightly, they'd kept a professional distance but a friendly dialog. The fact that his teammates teased him about her attentions proved to the not so ignorant woman that he did indeed feel something more than friendship for her.

'That and he's never been anything but a gentleman with me and never once tried to get into my panties shows he really is a good guy.' she reminded herself, a distant smile growing on her face.

Bravo saw the smile that spread on her lips, groaning inwardly, "Okay, we've lost Mihoshi for a bit." he said to the others, shaking his head. He liked the woman immensely and that she was honest and forthright was a huge bonus. Her tendencies to become so easily distracted still frustrated him to no ends, as did his comrades attempts to seduce the woman.

He'd had to put three of them back into line, including Ed, for trying to become intimately familiar with her. The last thing he needed on this boondoggle was one of them crossing the line with her, never mind the growing feelings he had for the beautiful woman. 'I'm not jealous, just protective...' he thought defensively, though his actions did keep the others from pushing the issue with her.

Ed smiled at Jay's expression, 'It's about time he noticed women again...too bad it had to be her though.' he thought as he regarded his younger friend. The others of the team had also noticed Jay's interest in the woman, allowing the lonely and reclusive leader to stake his non vocal claim on the woman. "So, we agreed then boss?" he asked Bravo, catching the man staring at Mihoshi.

"Yep, let's do this. I want a full counting of equipment and supplies for the raid. Ed, me'n you are going to pull over watch for this one." he said, turning his attentions back to the men with him, frowning at the smiles of his men.

"You got it big man." came the snappy reply of Ed, winking slyly at Bravo.

"What should I do?" asked Mihoshi, glancing over to Bravo, recognizing his position as tactical leader of their little team.

"First get really familiar with the layout and locations of all emplacements and possible defenses to both approach and escape. Then make sure you hit what you're aiming for while getting us outta the fire we jumped in." he said with a chuckle, nodding her.

"Okay, I can do that." she said happily, thrilled to be treated like a true member of the team on this mission.

"Alright then people, we go live in 14 hours. Let's get everything set and get some rest. We'll meet back here in 13 hours for final debrief before launch. That's it." he ended the meeting, standing up as he spoke.

The other six members of the insertion team stood and spoke quietly about the upcoming mission, and what was going to be needed by them. Mihoshi stood back and waited for the room to mostly empty before sidling up to Jay's side, looking embarrassed. "Can I uh...ask you something?" she said softly, searching his face.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he told her with a smile. He enjoyed talking with her, though she did make him feel uncomfortable for reasons he didn't want to explore yet.

"I know you guys do this kinda stuff, but do you really think that it's going to work. They've got a lot of weapons and soldiers down there, not like the last few times. Plus you're still injured and well...I was just wondering..." she trailed off, eyes drawn first to the wound then to the man's eyes as he gave her a firm stare.

"Don't worry about us, okay? We know that if our time is up, it's up. What we're doing is the right thing by us, and we trust each other implicitly...that includes you." he assured her, folding his arms across his chest.

"My leg's going to be fine, your ship did good work on me. I'll be over watch on this one, so I won't be running around getting shot at too much. If we don't do this Mihoshi, a lot of good people are going to be facing a tough fight. Besides, who else is crazy enough to pull this off?" he told her with a wink, enjoying the slight blush that rose on her cheeks.

"Um...okay, just promise me you'll be careful?" she asked him, taking a step closer placing herself well into his personal space. Her hand lightly touched his crossed arms, as if by doing so it insisted his agreement to her question.

Jay became painfully aware of her closeness, the heat that she radiated. He swallowed as he looked into her pleading eyes, unsure of himself for the first time since...his wife. He nodded and tried to give her the normal cocky smile he wore, only to find that it wasn't going to make such an appearance.

"Okay Mihoshi, I promise. I'll be as careful as I can." he said, finding himself meaning the words sincerely and not just giving her what she wanted to hear.

She smiled brilliantly at him, her face lighting up as if she could tell that he did indeed mean the words he'd given her. "Oh Thank you!" she replied, throwing her arms around the surprised man.

He'd moved his arms as she'd jumped at him, taking a step back to bear the sudden increase of weight, and to both of their surprise, found his arms around her middle in return.

She tightened her arms around his neck affectionately, ecstatic that he'd finally showed something beside disdain for her attempts at showing him her feelings. Releasing him, her smile didn't diminish, "Well, I'm going to go make sure I'm ready for the mission." she said happily, all but bouncing out of the room.

Jay's face held a reserved smile, a legitimate happy smile. 'Let's just hope that I'm able to keep that promise to you.' he thought, the smile fading as he remembered all too well the slim chances his team had for escaping this mission alive.

With that line of thinking the man left the room, heading to where his team was planning, knowing that it would be their teamwork and training that would get them out of this. "Here we go guys..." he muttered quietly, walking alone through the corridor to the team room.

14 hours later...

"This is Angel, sinners prepare to depart Heaven." called the voice of Mihoshi, her face showing an unnatural(for her) amount of concentration. She heard the responding clicks from the two teams, as she maneuvered Yukinojo through the atmosphere and into position over her primary target.

She pressed the controls and sent first the first team with the call sign 'Fist' into position, then sent the secondary team, call sign 'Knife' into their temporary staging area. Seeing that the insertions had gone without immediate notice, she charged up the engines and buster cannons, targeting the sensors and communications arrays. The depot and base complex was the hub for the system and a link point to transmit information to the fleet. If their mission was to be successful, they would have to eliminate the ability of the base to send or receive information as well as destroy the stockpiles of parts and equipment within the depot.

'Please let the other teams be successful too.' prayed the blonde officer, knowing that there were a number of other mission going on at the same time that were just as vital. Swallowing hard, Mihoshi's thumb hovered over the button that would discharge the rather impressive arsenal at her disposal, announcing her presence and starting the mission.

"Good luck Jay..." she whispered, closing her eyes involuntarily as she pressed the button, causing the weapons of their ship to unleash their fury into the unsuspecting structures.

The impacts and resulting explosions from both energy and ballistic weapons into the arrays was impressive and spectacular. The initial arrays were all but vaporized and scattered by the attacks, with the splash damage destroying the command and control buildings flanking them.

Continuing her attacks, she kept one eye on the display showing the defenses coming online as well as the scrambled fighters that were even now moving towards her position. 'Gotta be quick.' she thought, sending a second volley of fire into the backup systems, only finding them to be slightly hardened and thus more survivable than the primary.

She frowned slightly as she gave the target her third and final round of fire, before she was forced to take evasive maneuvers to avoid the incoming fire from the surface batteries that were now beginning to track her movements.

"This is Angel to Sinners, Primary and secondary targets heavily damaged and incapacitated." she called, before closing the link and goosing the engines as she raced to the skies above, pulling both surface fire as well as fighters away from the real target of their attacks.

"Holy christ on a toothpick!" whispered Bravo, watching the building explode under the initial volley. The shockwaves had picked up large chunks of debris and hurled them in a 360 degree arc. The second round was no less impressive and by the third the installation was a smoldering ruined crater, only showing minor buildings still standing.

"Glad she's on our side..." agreed Ed, blinking his eyes at the destruction. The fire was homing in on their ride as they watched the ship evade most but not all of the shots. It rocked several times from glancing hits by the large batteries that tracked it, before escaping into the slightly overcast day.

"Okay, range to that battery." called Bravo, settling down behind the oversized scope of his Gauss rifle. It had been modified to suppress the mighty kicking recoil by adding compression anchors to the front bipod.

"Range...2500 meters...winds...5 at south southwest..." called Ed, holding his spotters glasses to his eyes. The charging of the massively powered batteries that energized the slug of depleted uranium, sounded then discharged, sending the 10 pound ball of metal at speeds well above the speed of sound.

The sonic boom sounded a split second before the slug impacted the base of the laser battery, slamming through the light armor and sinking deep into the delicate inner workings, destroying it.

Blue white electricity arced up from the base, quickly covering it's barrels and mounts, before several small internal explosions rocked the position, letting the two earth warriors that their first shot had counted. "Bingo...time to buy a new bang bang..." chuckled Ed, smiling grimly at the devastation the weapon had wrought on the guns.

"Okay...next target..." agreed Jay, swinging the scope and looking for a target of opportunity to cover the rest of his boys as they rushed the depot to destroy their secondary targets before they pulled out. 'Just be careful Mihoshi...' he thought, finding a small column of troops hurriedly rushing towards the wreckage of the communications array. "Targets sighted..." he called, falling back into his cold efficiency mode.

Nearby...

Otto led the men through the ruined doors, their weapons blazing as they did, dropping the few remaining defenders with ruthless efficiency. "Clear breach team!" he called, motioning for the explosives experts to forwards.

The two men slung their weapons and pulled the rather heavy packs that were carried low on their back. Each pulled a small round black disk from within and placed them strategically on various points before tapping counters.

The five man team rearmed weapons and raced deeper into the underground facility, easily taking out the light and stunned resistance as they did. By the time they'd reached the lower bowels of the facility, they'd neutralized over 30 guards and workers while setting a half dozen more explosives.

"Okay, fire team cover. Breach team, time to work your magic." he whispered, taking a knee and beginning to scan their surroundings of possible targets. His two teammates did like wise, each overlapping fields of fire to ensure safety and maximum firepower to anyone or anything dumb enough to poke it's nose out.

The two sappers raced forwards, pulling the largest of the packs off their backs as they ran. Each worked quickly but safely towards the large generators that powered the facility, attaching the magnetic devices to the sides and arming them. Tapping the failsafe, both men energized the force shield that would cover the explosive, protecting it from being tampered with by the home team.

"Target one hot!" called the first man, turning and sprinting back to his friends.

"Target two...Hot!" cried the second, cursing his timing. 'Now I gotta buy the beer...shit!' he cursed, remembering the bet that they'd made. He turned to race back to his lines when the Quick Reaction Force finally showed up. He dove to his face, sliding roughly towards his friends as the air right where he'd been standing crackled with static as the bolts of energy whizzed over his head.

"Hostiles 2 o'clock!" shouted Otto, laying down suppression fire that was only 18 inches off the ground, dropping the first three of the enemy soldiers, watching them fall with ruined legs and knees.

The men turned and opened fire, thwarting the initial advance of the defensive forces and causing them to take cover. "Tim! Get yer ass movin'! We are LEAVING!" cried Otto, beginning to take steps backwards as he maintained the pressure on the hiding QRF.

"I'm comin'!" said the beleaguered man, scrambling up to his elbows and knees, crawling as fast as humanly possible towards his friends. He got within arms reach and was forcibly pulled up by his demolitions partner, each giving the other a lunatic smile.

The five men bounded past each other, each taking their turn to cover the others as they retreated up the levels. As they approached the top of the facility, they encountered stiff resistance that was well supported by hasty reinforced fighting positions.

"Figures..." muttered Otto, ducking back behind the corner where they'd holed up. "Knife to Fist...we've got a situation. Our egress has been compromised. I say again, our egress has been compromised." he called to the over watch.

The sounds from behind them were ominous, alerting the five men that they were now effectively trapped between two forces. "We have aggressors of the front and to the rear. Require immediate assistance to egress." he said tightly, then closed his mic, and tightening the hold on his weapon, listening with one ear while he ordered his heavily outnumbered and out gunned team to take defensive positions.

Ed looked over to Bravo, his face grim. "They're stuck...my turn?" he asked quietly, jerking his head towards the base where the rest of the team was stranded.

"Hold on, gimme a sec..." muttered Jay, trying to raise Angel. "Angel this is Fist. We need fire support for corridor alpha three. I say again we need fire support for corridor alpha three. Fist is enroute to Knife." he called, hearing the clicking in response.

"Okay, let's move." he said, setting the charge on his Gauss rifle to detonate the batteries and destroy it.

"Hold up Chief...both of us ain't going in there. You cover my ass, you're the better shot. I'll draw them out, you blow them up." he countered, holding up a hand to stop his friends progress.

Jay looked meaningfully back at the now blinking rifle, "Can we talk about this on the ground? We're kinda pressed for time." he said, anchoring his rope to the roof and walking to the ledge.

"Good point." responded Ed, hastily following the man's lead. As they rappeled quickly down the face of the building, the argument continued. "Look, you've got the micro-launcher equipped, so it only makes sense. If they're cut off we just need to weaken the front to spring the boys. So cover me." he told Bravo, cutting the rope as his feet hit the ground.

Jay argued back as they raced for cover from the impending explosion. "But if I go with you, I can ambush them with one shot and scatter them without having you or me in serious jeopardy." he said, checking his watch then putting fingers in his ears and closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh hell..." said Ed, barely able to mimic the gesture before the electromagnetic batteries exploded atop the roof they' previously occupied.

Both me checked out the now seriously cratered roof, smoke still rising from it's top floors while chunks of rock and mortar rained down around them. "Nice." Ed told the man giving an appreciative nod.

"Thanks, they did say not to let our equipment fall into enemy hands." Jay reasoned modestly, before standing and readying his weapon. "Now then, you lead and I launch the grenade when you have them distracted?" he asked, both men now running towards the depot, trying to avoid contact with the scattering forces.

"Sounds good to me, just make sure you shoot straight." Ed countered, flattening himself against a building as a ship roared overhead, being pursued by twin Jurai fighters. A series of explosions and bolts from the sleek black ships cannons opened up the way for them to reach the depot relatively unscathed.

"Let's go!" shouted Jay, his hearing ringing from the explosions in such close proximity, tapping Ed on the shoulder as they moved as quickly as possible. Jay's wound on his leg hampered their full speed, and he ended up waving Ed on and taking up a watchful position on his back as they reached the fence line of the structure.

The front of the structure was a mass of ruins, building and vehicles alike. There were still some of the defense soldiers moving, though not enough in a coherent way to cause either man problems.

They put down the remainder quickly, before Ed raced into the building, laying down a heavy line of fire as he did.

Jay moved to a position so that he could see Ed while keeping people away from the man as he moved. Pressing the earpiece closer to his still ringing ear, he radioed his comrades. "Knife this is Fist. We're on your position and are going to knock on the door." he said loudly, hearing a soft mumbling in response. 'I hope that means they understand.' he thought, wondering if he was finally deaf for good.

Ed stood and unleashed a small burst, only to be lifted up into the air and thrown backwards as his torso exploded into a bloody mist. His weapon, the trigger still depressed by the fatally wounded man, continued firing up into the ceiling unto his fingers relaxed into death.

Jay's eyes widened in horror, his scream was primal as his body was fueled by an angry adrenaline rush as he charged forwards, firing indiscriminately into the darkened interior. He was oblivious to the shots returned, barely cognizant of the ballistic shots that snapped past him as he moved. His face was locked in a rictus sneer as he charged the micro-launcher and fired into the corridor where the shots were coming from.

The irate soldier was unheeding of seeking cover as he stood by the body of his oldest friend, holding his position even as the rocket flew steady and true into the position before him. The resulting explosion lifted the man from his feet and threw him backwards, though he unconsciously continued to fire, hoping to cause pain and suffering on those that would take his friend from him.

The world blurred and swam before his eyes as his vision went fuzzy. His mind reeled with both the concussive force and subsequent slamming of his skull into the unforgiving ground. His limbs moved sporadically in non-sequential ways, as if he was a marionette with a drunken controller.

Faces swam into existence before his addled mind and sight, talking to him in voices he could neither hear nor understand. The sensation of flight came to him as he watched the world change in flurry of colors, only the scenery changing before his eyes. The ringing in his ears was deafening, causing his head to throb with a terrible intensity, his vision darkening with each pulse. Finally, the darkness claimed him, releasing him from the pain only for his tortured mind to relive the events of his best friends death repeatedly. His mind screamed in anguish over and over, lost in the darkness of unconsciousness.

Otto looked down at the battered and bloodied form of Bravo, holding both his hands atop the man's left arm that was barely held together, trying to stifle the flow of blood. Shaking his head, he looked grimly to the others that remained. Of the 7 that started the mission, only three were left, not including one seriously injured Bravo.

"Tell Angel to get us the hell outta here. The jobs done and we're gonna need one hell of a miracle to save Bravo." he snarled, using his anger to control his conflicting emotions. The battle hadn't gone well for them, as he'd been forced to watch as two of his team were cut down by the defensive forces before the explosion had taken out the scum.

He glanced over to the broken bodies of the dead, lying in a heap on the now blood slicked deck. He fought back a sob at the sight of his friends lying dead, knowing he'd kept his word to Bravo. "We're all out brother...no one was left behind." he said brokenly, praying to several gods in hopes that one of them would grant the man his life, a life that was quickly being bled away.

Another set of hand took his place, forcing him to relinquish his position to another. He watched in numb silence at they tied a tourniquet to the man's arm, almost totally stopping the blood loss. "We'll save him Otto..." said a voice, shocked and numb sounding as he felt.

His only response was to nod dumbly, his eyes locked on the face of the man that had saved all their lives many times over, pleading mentally with him to survive this.

Royal Treeship Noriyuki...

"Sir, we've lost contact with the signals to the enemy fleet." said his intelligence officer, the man had been monitoring the communications between the core worlds and the armada they faced.

Watanabe nodded and smiled grimly, 'Congratulations.' he silently thanked the men and women who'd put themselves into such a precarious position. "All ahead full, raise all wings and prepare to receive fire. I want all ships to concentrate on their dreadnoughts first. Once we take those out allow the fighters to launch and harry the rest while we mop up." he ordered, taking his feet as his face took a darker color.

He nodded to Funaho as she sat serenely in the seat normally reserved for his second in command. "Shall we grant them quarter your highness?" he asked, deferring to her judgment in the finality in his tactics.

Funaho's face betrayed no trace of her emotions, "No, only should they surrender unconditionally are they to be shown mercy." she ordered, calmly sipping her cup of tea after giving the orders.

Captain Watanabe nodded once and issued the commands, launching his fleet into the campaign against the usurpers forces. The war of the Goddesses had now begun.

Elsewhere on the ship...

"I thought I might find you both here." said a chipper voice from behind the couple as they watched with detached fascination as the battle began.

Tenchi and Ryoko turned to greet the red headed woman with welcoming smiles. "Little Washu! When did you get here?" asked Tenchi, his smile wide.

"Hey Mom! 'Bout time you showed up, thought you were gonna miss this." teased Ryoko, though her voice carried no sarcasm.

Washu smiled at them, basking in the warmth of her daughters thoughts as she gave her the pertinent information, including the update on their now 'official' status. Her eyes moistened with the news, her pleasure and happiness radiating down the link to her daughter. :Congratulations Ryoko: she told her.

:Thanks, it hardly seems real you know: she replied, showing her mother the ring, her smile extending from ear to ear.

Tenchi, sensing that his fiancee was speaking with Washu via the link, stood passively next to Ryoko, his arm around her slim waist as she showed his mothers ring to her mother.

Washu turned to Tenchi and wrapped the surprised boy into a fierce hug, drawing a deep blush and stammer from him in response. "Ah...uh...Little Washu..." he said to her, unsure of what to do.

Ryoko's eyes widened at the affection shown to her Tenchi before easing back from her normal jealous bout, sensing what both of them were feeling. Instead, she enjoyed watched her love get flustered by the attention of her mother. :Okay, you were right. He IS cute when he's like this: she told her mother.

:I told you...when are you going to listen to your mother: Washu giggled mentally, finally releasing Tenchi from her amorous embrace. "Tenchi...you can call me...MOM!" she said, her hands going under her chin and giving the now mentally unaware young man her most cute expression.

"GAH!" was all he managed, taking a step back and preparing to go into full flight mode from the situation. It was only the comforting presence of Ryoko in his mind and her steel grip on his arm that stopped the man.

"Oh no you don't lover boy! If I've gotta deal with her, so do you." she countered playfully, finally breaking through to him.

"Huh?" he said, looking baffled from her golden eyes back to Washu's emerald ones. The smiles on their faces and not well contained giggles finally allowed him to realize he was the subject of a jest and he blushed accordingly.

"Don't do that Little Washu!" he said, his voice holding no heat, only embarrassment which caused the two women to break into gales of laughter.

Sighing heavily, his shoulders sagged and he looked down to his feet, 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself, only to find the voice of his love within his mind to answer his question.

:That all depends on how kinky you want to get my Tenchi: she purred to him mentally, giving him a rather descriptive picture of her on her hands and knees while looking at him over her shoulder with a wanton expression.

The resulting blush and sudden outbreak of sweat on the man's forehead once more gave Ryoko fits of laughter, only this time Washu looked confused.

The ship rocked suddenly, the lights dimming almost imperceptibly as it did. The three people immediately sobered up and began to move towards the command area.

"It looks like they've begun the attack." said Washu as they moved into the corridors, passing several crew members either enroute to quarters or duty stations.

"Brilliant Mom! And you went to school for HOW long again." muttered Ryoko sarcastically, holding onto Tenchi's hand, their fingers intertwined.

Without missing a beat, Washu's hand smacked the cyan haired beauty on the back of her head. "Watch your tone young lady." she said crisply, as if it was totally natural to correct her daughter while the two largest fleets in several centuries began to battle.

Rubbing the back of her head, Ryoko glared at the woman, but wisely kept her mouth shut, continuing their hasty travel.

Tenchi, having learned what it would take to live a long and healthy life with the two eccentric women, did what he'd learned to do best. He kept his mouth shut.

Command Center...

Captain Watanabe's face was a mask of indifference as he watched the battle unfold around him. The capital ships in his fleet were a match for their dreadnoughts, and with the wings of the light hawk protecting them, they were coming out on top thus far.

It was the unexplained destruction of several smaller destroyers in his fleet that began to bother him. They hadn't been receiving fire nor were they engaged in any type of ship to ship combat, yet without warning or even time for a distress call, they exploded.

"I want the science vessels to find out what in the blazes is going on!" he snapped to the communications console, now manned by 7 crew rather than the normal 3 due to the influx of information.

Funaho glanced at the man, noting his demeanor and the way the crew idolized the man. 'My sister/wife was wise indeed to have chosen him to spearhead the newest divisions.' she thought, finding him to be more than competent and charismatic leader of his crew.

She turned as the doors opened behind them, a warm smile crossing her face as she saw Washu leading both Tenchi and Ryoko onto the bridge. Her smile eased off her face as she noticed the two young people holding hands in a most familiar way. She sighed inwardly, 'This will pose problems...' she thought, wondering how she might not only soften the blow to her daughter but deflect her husbands anger.

Pushing such thoughts aside, she stood and greeted the newcomers, "It is good to see you both again." she said pleasantly.

Hideki and Nicci turned to find out who she was speaking to, though neither greeted the three civilians.

"Sir, there are no vessels in the area...nothing that would indicate something that is capable of destroying our ships." called out the communications console, while another spoke directly with the scientific vessels currently scanning the area.

Ryoko's eyes widened only moments before a small black cabbit phased through the doors, her little face locked into an expression of anger. "He's here..." she whispered, her voice tinged with anger.

Tenchi was clued in only a moment later, his normally cheerful face going harsh, "Zee." he said with disgust, calling on the powers within him and transforming into his armor of Tsunami.

His lover followed suit shortly after, appearing in her normal black and red outfit she used for battle. "It's payback time for the horny head freak!" she proclaimed, slamming a fist into the opposite hand.

"Hold on you two. This isn't the time nor the place to go rushing into this. Ryoko, it's you he's after, so you need to stay with Ryo-Ohki and head off to wreak havoc on that fleet over there. Tenchi, you need to stay here until Zee takes the bait then activate your wings and ambush him while he chases Ryoko." Washu said to them, having already made contingency plans for this occasion. 'I'm beginning to understand your thoughts Tokimi.' she thought with malicious glee.

Ryoko however, wasn't too thrilled with the plan, and it showed plainly on her face. "What do you know huh shrimp? The last time we met I didn't have all my gems, so this time I'm gonna rip him a new ass." she promised, allowing the restraints she held on her powers to slip. She all but glowed in the dim lighting, an aura of power springing to life around her.

Funaho was impressed, her powers had increased exponentially since her last appearance on Jurai. 'If she'd displayed this level of power on her last visit...' she thought, knowing that they'd of been unable to stop her attacks, no matter how good Yosho was.

Washu was nonplussed by the show of power, "And exactly how much practice have you had controlling your gems hmmmm?" she asked bluntly, not allowing the taller woman to answer. "None, so you're a wild card out there while Tenchi at least knows the limits to his abilities with the wings and his powers. You either do as I say or face the consequences for your actions. Do you really want to be the cause of more innocent deaths?" she asked, giving the woman no leeway in her arguments.

The former pirate paled at the comment, unbidden memories springing to mind of people that had died at her hands. She glared daggers at the woman that had given her life, but said nothing in response.

"Good. Now trust me Ryoko, once Tenchi has his attentions, you jump in and beat the hell out of him. Will that be enough to satisfy you? Just make sure it's not around anyone that could interfere and you won't have to worry about innocent casualties." explained the diminutive genius to her daughter, feeling her surge of revenge almost physically through the link.

In the end it was Tenchi that swayed the hard headed woman with a simple touch and look. :Don't worry Ryoko, we'll get him for he did: promising her as he looked into her cat eyes.

:Damn right we will: she replied, agreeing to the plan. "Fine, let's go Ryo-Ohki. I'm in the mood to destroy some stuff." she grumbled to her long time friend and companion, who simply 'Miya'd' her agreement and jumped up to Ryoko's shoulder.

Tenchi could feel his love's unease and roiling anger as she stalked towards the doors. He watched her for a moment, before calling after her and jogging to join her as she exited.

"What is it?" she asked him, her face showing concern as she turned to discover what he'd stopped her for.

Rather than speak he pulled her into his arms and kissed his lover deeply, reassuring her with both actions and feelings as he did. She surrendered into his arms, releasing her fears to him as they kissed, her arms clutching him tightly.

With exquisite slowness they separated, eyes watching each other's expression. She smiled faintly into the depths of his warm deep brown eyes, "I love you Tenchi." she told him softly, bringing her hand up to touch the skin of his cheek.

"As much as I love you My Ryoko." he whispered back to her, reflecting her action with his own. "Be careful okay?" he asked her, his expression serious.

She smiled cockily at him, showing the confidence that he so loved about her, "Like he stands a chance, PUH-lease." she told him with a wink and quick kiss. "Besides I've got the most fearsome cabbit in the universe with me. In case you forgot, we ran this universe a few centuries ago." she said, her laughter light and confident.

Shaking his head, he felt immensely better as he watched them stride away, "You be careful too Ryo-Ohki!" he called to the happy cabbit, smiling as he watched the little thing nod in her own serious little manner.

"Feel better now?" asked Washu as the fearsome twosome left to inflict chaos on the opposing ships.

"Not really, but I do think she'll be better now." he said honestly, still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with the situation.

Washu gave the man before her an appraising glance, seeing the intensity of his feelings for her daughter. "C'mon Tenchi, let's go see if Zee takes the bait." she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the command center.

Tenchi allowed himself to be led back, though his thoughts were concentrating on the link he shared with Ryoko, even as he marshaled all his powers to be ready at a moments call.

Within the battle zone...

Zee's wings were black as the void around him, giving him a form of camouflage that helped him get within striking distance of his prey before they could realize what was upon them. With a sadistic joy he'd plunge through the hulls of the ships, exposing vital areas to the vacuum of space before destroying them outright.

The appearance of the crystalline ship Ryo-Ohki caught the normally unflappable warrior off guard as it rocketed towards his forces, firing with devastating accuracy. He tracked it as it moved closer to the larger ships, weaving and dodging the incoming fire with an ease that made it seem like the ships weren't even trying.

Then came the shocker for the man, when the ship darted one way while massive explosions took place in a total different direction. 'It's her!' he thought triumphantly, watching her employ a similar tactic to what he used, with the exception that she was obviously phasing in and simply destroying everything in her path.

He turned from his next target and began to speed towards the ships that were suffering under the twin assault of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. That he could easily evade any detection was beyond consideration, they'd had no luck thus far so he moved with impunity, taking the most direct route towards his prey. 'Now I will own you Ryoko...' he mentally told her, picturing the enjoyment he would take in breaking the high spirited woman.

Ryoko was venting her considerable frustrations on the fleet before her, racking up a total of 4 ships thus far and only putting a slight dent in her vast stores of anger she held for Zee and Tokimi. She could sense Ryo-Ohki making her way back towards her explaining that they'd pulled Zee from the true Jurai forces. She smiled evilly as her companion gave her the location and showed her what he would appear like in her mind.

It only took the crafty woman a moment to locate him, choosing to ignore his approach and instead find and destroy yet another of the ships. This time she'd chosen a larger ship that was obviously some kind of transport rather than war ship. As she appeared within the command area, her smile was devilish before she unleashed her fury on the surprised crew.

With a ruthless glee she launched energy blasts into control stations and crew members, destroying indiscriminately as she went. The ineffectual blasts deflected off her shielding, before her sword found the perpetrator and punished him or her by taking their life.

It only took her moments to decapitate the ship and it's leaders, leaving it adrift in space. She looked around the bridge with a grim satisfaction, nodding as she phased back into Ryo-Ohki who had just began a pass of the crippled ship, unleashing her own firepower into it, ensuring it's destruction.

"Time to go." said Ryoko as she took the controls once more, smiling humorlessly as they arced well out of range of the ships around them. The cabbit pulled up a display that showed one very irate Zee chasing the ship but not making any headway, causing the woman to laugh at his antics.

"Maybe we should slow down and give him a chance huh?" she asked, before making a rude noise and laughing harder at his expression. Tenchi's face appeared before her, his expression one of both concern and relief.

"Hey Ryoko! You done playing around yet?" he asked her with a bit of annoyance at her smile.

"You know it lover! You wanna come and play with me now?" she teased with a suggestive wink, enjoying the deep shade of red he turned.

"RYOKO!" he stammered to his love, embarrassed by all the looks the people around him were now giving him.

Sighing she gave him a warmer smile, "I know, I know. I've got him all warmed up, here's his location. You wanna surprise him?" she said with a devious grin.

Sensing her change in attitude, Tenchi relaxed slightly but sent a promise of payback(which he was only too sure that she was going to enjoy) down the link. "I'm on my way." he told her, giving her a smile that both comforted her and frightened her in it's intensity and promise of violence.

Closing his eyes, he appeared in space behind the man chasing his love, the three wings of his forming a protective bubble around him. He opened his eyes and focused on his target, before streaking after him at much greater speeds then the champion of Tokimi could generate.

Zee only had a fraction of a second to realize his error before Tenchi slammed into him, dispelling his wings with the ferocity of the attack as the younger man grappled with him. The impact stunned him, the firm grasp he'd held on his powers evaporating as he felt the boy grasp one arm while his other hand gripped his throat and began to crush it.

Tenchi found himself throbbing with the pent up power he called upon, allowing it to flow through him and augment his speed, strength and shielding. He smiled into the shocked and now fearful face of the man he'd grown to hate with an intensity that scared him. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." he promised the man, locking his brown eyes onto his opponents.

Zee found himself staring into the face of his death, a sudden palpable fear gnawing at him as he saw the boy he'd dismissed so easily embracing a power beyond his comprehension. 'It can't be...unless...' his mind raced, finally realizing that they'd bonded and were sharing the vast expanses of power of not one but two goddesses.

:Tenchi! Bring him to the planet and let's play: came the voice of Ryoko as she read her lovers thoughts as he was starting to enjoy the pain he was inflicting on the man in his grasp. Without answering her, he directed his flight path to take him into the small planet nearby, then drove a knee into the midsection of his prey.

Zee's stomach collapsed in on itself with the strike, driving both air from his lungs and cognizant thoughts from his mind. The boys power was unlike anything he'd experienced before, forcing him to call deeply upon his own reserves to try and break the grip of the man before he killed him outright.

Tenchi could feel the man's power begin to surge, making him smile in anticipation as he too exerted his own. He enjoyed the look of terror the man now held as he felt his powers sealed, just as he had sealed Ryoko's not so long ago. "How does it feel to have yourself at the mercy of someone that doesn't care if you live or die?" he asked him quietly, even as the wings glowed with a brilliant white orange as they entered into the atmosphere of the planet, picking up speed with the reassertion of gravity.

Ryoko watched Tenchi streak into the planets gravitational well, not slowing an ounce but rather picking up speed as she watched him both strangling and driving knee strike after knee strike into the man with vicious and unrelenting efficiency. :Tenchi, don't kill him yet. I want a piece of the asshole too remember: she sent to him, as Ryo-Ohki changed course to land at the projected point of impact.

"It's time to pay for your crimes Zee." said Tenchi, his voice almost lost in the roaring of the oxygen and fire that now surrounded them as they raced towards the ground at speeds unsafe and assured to leave a rather large impression. Releasing the man's throat, he watched in detachment as the man sucked in a mouthful of air, before he sent his fist crashing into the man's face with all the force he could muster.

Zee's eyes exploded in stars of light as the boys fist smashed his face, sending him careening from the relative protection of the wings and free falling towards the ground. His mind reeled as he tried to summon his own powers to halt his descent, only to find that he was unable to focus enough to do so. The next thing he felt was his body slamming unceremoniously into the hardened dirt below, blasting his consciousness from him.

Ryoko winced as she watched her tormentor land and create a rather large crater upon impact. The dust and debris flew to a towering 100 meters into the air, raining down onto the surroundings with a surreal quality. "Ouch. I really hope that left a mark." she commented, waiting for her love to land softly next to her.

"Well, I guess I don't want you to lose your temper at me anytime soon." she commented dryly as she looked at him.

Tenchi gave her a look of shock and a mild embarrassment, "Well...he had it coming you know..." he said in defense, though he lacked true sincerity.

"Save it buddy. I'm just hoping you didn't kill him that easily, I still have a part of his hide I want for my trophy wall." she said with a malicious smile.

Now it was Tenchi's turn to gulp at her anger, wondering about what would have happened if Ryoko and Ayeka had really decided to go at each other without remorse. He dropped the thoughts quickly, not liking the mental image of them dismembering each other.

"Miyah! Miya, Miya!" cried Ryo-Ohki, bouncing happily around Tenchi's legs before rubbing herself against him.

"Well hello there Ryo-Ohki. You did great out there little one. I'm proud of you." he praised her while scratching her between her long ears.

She swelled up with pride at both his praise and his attentions, enjoying the moment of victory she felt, even as she could sense the flare of power from the man she hated like no other. Her body went stiff as her back hunched up and she hissed in the general direction of the crater and slowly clearing dust cloud.

"Here he comes." said Ryoko, igniting her sword and taking to the air.

Zee came back to his senses slowly, his body healing at an increased rate, but even with the blessings of his goddess, he'd taken quite the beating from the insolent boy. With a low groan of pain, he forced himself to a sitting position, feeling his head swim with the effort. He took a quick mental stock of himself and found quite a few broken bones that were knitting and lacerations that were taking their sweet time in healing.

"He'll pay for that." he said thickly, slowly rotating his head on his neck, cracking vertebras back into place and alleviating some of the pain in his skull. His powers were once more unleashed, allowing him to tap into them to not only speed up the process but to bolster his senses as well.

He could feel them waiting nearby, seeming at ease as if he were nothing more than an annoyance. He growled again, his anger further generating his powers and filling him with the strength he'd need to take them on. 'Damn you Tokimi...' he thought, realizing that Ryoko was lost to him now that they'd formed the bond.

With a massive surge he launched himself into the air, igniting both of his swords as he reached the apex of his climb, only to find Ryoko rapidly approaching him from below. Before the wounded man could truly gather his senses, she was upon him.

Her attacks were impossibly fast and accurate, putting him immediately on the defensive as it took every bit of his training and skill to hold off the irate woman. Ryoko's face was locked into a sneer of disgust, her fangs showing readily as she battled him, the power of her attacks increasing with each blow.

Zee teleported away from the woman, only to find that she too followed him, this time blasting him in the back with a ball of pure energy that slipped past his defenses and hurtled him to the ground once more. He landed heavily and rolled to his feet, jumping clear just in time as Ryoko's sword came down where his head had been only a split second before.

"Will ya just hold still and die?" she taunted him, springing towards him again, rolling in the air and blasting at him with multiple energy shots that he deflected with some skill. She smiled at the fight he was putting up, though she could easily see that his first encounter with both Tenchi and the surface of the planet had taken a great toll on him.

His growl was feral as he launched into a counter attack, his swords twirling around him as he attacked, forcing the pirate back with the sheer intensity of the attack. So intent on her was his attentions that he never noticed Tenchi's soaring attack that slammed into his back, his twin energy swords bouncing easily off his resummoned wings.

He spun in the air, letting loose his own bolt of energy at the man, only to have it easily deflected by the shield that glowed into existence on his left arm. He landed lightly on the balls of his feet and slowly rose to his full height as he glowered at the two attackers, neither was smiling any longer.

He paced quietly on the rocky soil of the planet, waiting for them to close the distance. They moved with a sinuous grace, both complementing the other as they approached. He focused his energies again, thinking of a series of attacks that would allow him to strike at one while holding the other at bay. As they reached the point he'd marked in his mind, he leapt at Ryoko, striking both high and low while kicking back at the surprised Tenchi, who hadn't seen that counter coming and having it catch him square in the chest.

As Tenchi stumbled back, Ryoko took to the air to avoid the flurry of blows that had come with the man, forcing him to leap back in turn as she sent another bolt of energy towards him to get some distance between them. Even as he moved back, she raced forwards again, with a quick strike that caused him to use both of his blades to hold off her attack. Their faces were only inches apart as they snarled at one another, before Zee pushed off hard and jumped back. He landed into a reverse tumble, going under the strike that Tenchi had quickly readied seeing him coming towards him.

Tenchi, used to training with Yosho who utilized such tactics quite often, reacted to the move and spun with his strike, rolling towards the man and sending his Light Hawk Sword towards the man's knee's, forcing him to leap up and over Tenchi.

Using the coiled power in his legs, Tenchi leapt up and shoulder slammed into him as he passed over head, ruining the man's balance and trajectory. He landed on his shoulder several meters from where he'd meant to land, coming up with his swords at the ready, though his uniform was even more ripped and tattered then before.

Zee spat blood onto the ground before him, as he glared at the accomplished fighters he was now facing. 'I only have to kill one of them...even if it costs me my own life in return.' he thought, intent on having his revenge by taking them from each other for this life.

Ryoko was approaching him from a sharp angle while Tenchi was moving towards him at a more oblique one, not giving him the chance to use either against the other. It was Ryoko that struck first this time, sending several bolts towards him in a wide dispersal that caused the agile man to do many acrobatic leaps and tumbles to escape her attacks. While he was moving Ryoko separated into her two halves, one going to the skies while the other continued her ground attack.

Her lover was forced to make a running attack at the suddenly immobile man as her attacks had forced him farther away from him. As he arced down, he noticed the man had once more moved away as Ryoko's attack had forced his hand again. He almost collided with her on the way down as well, much to his surprise. "Ryoko?" he called, twisting in mid air to avoid her.

Her shout of anger from below drew his attentions as he landed, making the man do a double take as Ryoko both landed next to him as well as was engaged in flurry of sword strikes with Zee some meters away. "HUH?" he managed to say to the woman near him, who only smiled coyly in response.

"Just wait until I use this in bed." she teased with a wink, before she launched herself at Zee, flying along the ground at a high speed.

All things considered, he took it rather well by just shaking his head as the quiet voice in his mind reminded him that his life ceased to be normal the day he woke up the love of his life from her 700 year slumber.

He took off at a run towards the battling people, joining in as the opening presented itself. The man was talented, Tenchi was forced to grudgingly admit, holding both Ryoko and himself at bay while only giving a moderate amount of ground in doing so.

Tenchi swung low on his leg, bringing the sword up to block a downward stroke, while extending his leg outwards to trip the man up. Instead the man tried to leap over the sweep attack and right into a bare knuckle punch to the nose from a very pleased looking Ryoko.

She felt the man's nose crumple under her fist, sending him flying backwards with no semblance of the grace that he'd been showing them to land in a heap after leaving a furrow in the ground that marked his passage.

With a blurring effect the twin Ryoko's remerged together and smiled with pride at Tenchi. "That felt good!" she said with a smirk.

He could only nod in admiration at not only her power but her abilities that continued to amaze him.

The battered man slowly stood, turning to face them again. 'This cannot be happening...' he thought while watching Ryoko and Tenchi carefully. "I didn't think you had it in you boy. You've bonded with the Daughter of Washu." he said quietly, his voice taunt with controlled anger.

Tenchi looked at him with disgust, "You tried to take something from her, you hurt her...I'll never forgive you for that." he told the man coldly, his brown eyes hard in the fading light.

Ryoko glared at the man, "I'd rather die then have someone like you touch me." she snarled to him, readying herself for another encounter.

Zee calmed his passions, fighting through the pain that racked his body from the abuse he'd suffered at their hands. 'Tokimi...grant me your power.' he mentally pleaded, before racing towards the two lovers before him, intent on killing them.

Seeing the sudden burst of speed, Tenchi fell into a waiting crouch, both hands on the hilt of his sword. He watched the man's actions, falling back onto the teachings of his grandfather to discern his plan of attack.

Zee reached them in the span of a few seconds, launching once more into a furious assault, his twin blade creating colorful vortexes as he attacked. Even as one sword attacked Ryoko, the other was pressing Tenchi. It was as if he could anticipate their defenses and struck at the right area's to hold their attacks off while pushing his advantage.

He leapt into the air, spinning with his body parallel to the ground while extending both swords and legs. His surprising move caught Ryoko off guard, the heel of his right foot catching her in the jaw and sending her flying backwards with the impact. Tenchi, having ducked under the attack, rose up quickly to give cross slash as the legs passed him, scoring a deep wound to Zee while receiving a crushing blow that cut deeply into his armor.

Tenchi slid across the ground, his body folded along the area that he'd been hit, stopping a almost 3 meters from the fight. His blood covered his left hand as his struggled to maintain his composure with the wound. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the wound, using the massive reserves of power to not only heal the wound but to repair the armor as well. An inner light burst forth from the wound, closing it slowly as it moved down the once gaping wound.

Ryoko shook the cobwebs from her mind, her eyes once more tracking Zee as she did. Her anger and rage flared once more as she watched the monster wound her Tenchi. "I'll kill you!" she cried to the man, her powers flaring into full glory with the rush of her emotions and fear for Tenchi's fate.

Zee's eyes widened as he rushed her, the aura that she was throwing was massive, more powerful then he'd imagined. He twisted into a circular attack, his blades spinning like a deadly top from his out stretched arms, hoping to force her blade down while opening her up for the coming follow-up strike.

Instead, both his weapons were halted mid-flight and his rushing attack thwarted by the appearance of deep red Light Hawk Wings. They sprang up only moments before she would have taken a sword to both her midsection and head. They were long and slender and radiated a power that surpassed his own. He rolled clear with the failed assault, coming up to his knees well away from the dangerous woman.

She could feel the awesome power of her gems coursing through her, beyond anything she'd even managed prior. She opened her eyes, her emotions, while still boiling within her, were contained behind a wall of control the woman had never achieved before. She could clearly see seven wings before her, pulsing in time to the beating of her heart. A sense of wonder and pride came over her as she observed her new ability, wonderment at how truly alike she was to the love of her life. 'We are destined to be together.' she thought, feeling not only the presence of Tenchi within her mind but his substantial power and her intermingling.

With a cold smile she turned to face the now visibly frightened Zee, walking slowly towards him. "You've used your powers to abuse me, hurt me and frighten me. No more. Now is the time of my retribution for what you did to me and Tenchi." she said, her voice calm and serene.

Her trademark smile then split her face as she reached forwards and pulled one of the wings into her hand forming it into a sword that was a duplicate for her energy sword, only this one totally formed of the energy from the wings. Her figure blurred with incredible speed and suddenly she was above and behind the stunned champion, her sword slashing downwards at him.

Zee threw himself forwards out of desperation, not quite clearing the killing arc that she'd sent towards him as the end of her blade opened up a long wound on his back. He caught his breath as he rolled, the wound impacting with the ground and sending tendrils of pain through his body as he did. Coming to his feet quickly, he leaped into the air, spinning in flight to keep an eye on the woman below him.

She had turned her attentions from Zee towards Tenchi, who was finally getting to his feet after recuperating from the injury he'd gotten from his opponent. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and pride at the sight of her wings. "Are you ok my Tenchi?" she asked him, allowing her wings to dissipate, leaving only the deadly and beautiful sword she'd created.

"Yeah, I'm ok Ryoko." he assured her, smiling lightly and he looked at her intently. Her battle uniform had changed, almost a mirror for the one she'd gotten when they'd combined powers before. This one stayed to her basic red and black color scheme, 'Although the two colors do fit her personality.' he thought with a chuckle.

"Wow Ryoko, I didn't know you could form the wings of the light hawk as well." he said in admiration, causing the woman to blush. "You look great!" he said, smiling widely as he did. It was rare for him catch the normally unflappable woman flat footed and he took advantage of it while he could.

Zee however, wasn't too pleased with this sudden development. His anger raged within him, "How dare you ignore me! I will make you pay for this insult." he yelled to his enemies. "Tokimi! Grant me your infinite powers to crush them from life!" he screamed, summoning all his powers into one large blast that shot from his hand as he pointed to the two lovers.

Ryoko crouched and spun while Tenchi jumped up and flipped over her, landing in a crouch before her, his left arm now shielded by a glowed wing that had expanded to form a barrier between them and the incoming attack.

Zee's face went from insane rage to horrified shock as the power he'd been expecting from his goddess never materialized. He'd pulled deeply into his reserves for the blast, and while powerful it did nothing against the formidable shield that lay before him and his intended targets. "What? What is this!" he said, feeling a loss of his powers.

The air shimmered and the floating head of D3 appeared before the combatants. "You have disobeyed your mistress champion, and are to be punished." he said calmly to the now powerless Zee, who had slowly sank from the air to the ground. His blood poured from the still opened wound on his back as he fell to his knees before the emissary of Tokimi looking at his hands in betrayal.

"No...it cannot be..." he whispered to himself, his eyes wide in disbelief. A pain that covered his body raced through him, ripping a scream of pain and agony from his throat. His body was locked, his muscles rigid, as he slowly faded from sight leaving only a small pool his blood where he'd been.

D3 spun to regard the two opposing champions, "My apologies to you Knight of Tsunami and Daughter of Washu. He was not supposed to fight or harm either of you, and will be punished for his impudence." he told them, his head inclining slightly in respect.

"What the blue hell are you?" asked Ryoko, ever the tactful negotiator

"I am the representative of my Lady Tokimi for this dimension. I was sent to retrieve her wayward champion Zee and to extend to you an invitation." he explained to her, showing no annoyance at her attitude or words.

"Huh? Why would she want us? We're trying to stop her from ruling the universe." said Tenchi, giving the being a disbelieving look, waiting for the true meaning of the visit to make itself known.

"Yeah! Why should we trust any of you freaks huh? You ain't done nothing but cause me and Tenchi pain and suffering. If you ask me I should just kick your ass and be done with it, then move on to your 'Lady' and shove my foot up her..." ranted the cyan haired woman, taking several steps closer as she spoke, her voice deep with pent up anger.

"Ryoko..." warned Tenchi, before she could finish her sentence, not wanting to fight if it could be avoided. "We've got no reason to trust you, give us a good reason why we should start now." he challenged.

D3's unexpressive eyes seemed to regard something far off, before the focusing once more on the two warriors before him. "Very well, my Lady will grant you an audience." he said while fading from sight.

"I see that you both have the qualities of my sisters, both the good and the bad." said a humor filled lilting voice from behind them.

Tenchi spun on his heel, bringing his sword up to the ready and just barely catching the arm of Ryoko before the powerful woman could launch an attack at the newcomer. "I guess you're Tokimi huh?" he asked, looking at the slender woman before them.

Tokimi had appeared in her regal robes, arms hidden within the sleeves. Her hair was light brown with some kind of crown attached to her forehead that held a deep red jewel. She had markings similar to Jurian marks of power that scaled up her neck to end in twin points on each cheek. Her eyes were a unique two color split of blue and deep purple, her eyebrows extending to fine points to either side of her head.

Her body was slender though showed her womanly curves as she approached them, her confidence and power exuding from her as she moved. Tenchi found himself both attracted and repulsed by her, the fine hairs on the back of his neck rising the closer she got.

Ryoko had no such feelings, "Keep coming closer and you'll find out why I'm one of the most feared beings in the universe bitch." she warned the woman, sensing her attempting to influence her Tenchi's emotions.

The sardonic smile she gave them was intended to infuriate and distract, "I caution you Ryoko, my niece. Though you may have the powers of your mother, you are still mortal while I am a true goddess." she said, cocking her head to one side as she regarded the well built woman before her.

"I can see why he favors you. I will respect you and your lover at this time for the sake of my sisters. However, do not think that my patience is infinite. There is much to do yet and you and your lover are needed, are vital in fact." she said, stopping before them.

Ryoko glowered at the woman, wanting to reach out and rip her throat out for even thinking about trying something with the man she loved. "Hey! We ain't family and I sure as hell don't like you." she shot back at the goddess, only drawing a laugh from her.

Tenchi, feeling the strange influence of her power leave his mind, pulled Ryoko a step back closer to him. "What do you mean we're vital huh? You've been trying to hurt us from the beginning." he accused, finally wanting answers from this shadowy manipulator that had been causing havoc across the universe for so long.

"I will await you on the planet Jurai where I will explain all to you. Once you've finished with the battle between your fleet and my own, you will find your way unhindered. Come quickly for there is not much time remaining." she told him, giving him a warm smile.

Thoughts of the pain she could inflict on the woman were dancing in Ryoko's mind as she watched the woman openly flirt with her love. Growling deep in her throat, she struggled in the grasp of Tenchi's hand, forcing him to pull her closer and put his other arm around her, holding her closer to him.

"You've played too many for fools so far Tokimi, how do we know that you're not doing so now?" he asked, wanting to pull as much information as he could from her.

"You don't. You either have the choice of listening to me and taking my offer of safe passage or you will fight for every light year of space you reach. In the end, you'll reach Jurai. I simply am offering you a path that would save many lives from being needlessly thrown away. As the Knight of my sister, isn't it your duty to ensure the sanctity of life?" she teased, her odd eyes shining in merriment.

Now it was Tenchi's turn to glare at the arrogant woman before him as she challenged his position as the chosen of Tsunami. "Fine, but when we get there, you're going to have to answer for what you've done." he said darkly, ignoring her smile that widened with his agreement.

"Of course. We will have much to discuss upon your arrival and I am most certain that Washu and Tsunami will want a reckoning as well." she agreed readily, uncaring that he'd all but threatened her.

She looked into his face, her eyes searching his intently, "Yes...I believe that you are what I've been searching for. Tsunami was wise in choosing you, perhaps not all is as lost as I'd feared." she murmured, then looked at Ryoko and gave her a similar look.

Blue/purple eyes met the deep golden eyes of Ryoko, neither of them blinking for long moments before Tokimi smiled. "Congratulation Ryoko. I'm sure your mother will be proud." she said cryptically, giving her niece a smile that was both warm and chilling.

"Huh?" said Ryoko, thoroughly confused at the words and sudden change in demeanor in the woman. "What's that supposed to mean huh?" she challenged as the woman walked back from them.

"I'm sure it will become apparent in time. I will have a feast awaiting you both on Jurai, please don't keep me waiting. Until then..." she said and faded into nothingness before them.

"GET BACK HERE! I ain't through with you yet!" yelled Ryoko, lunging towards where the woman had disappeared.

"It's okay Ryoko...she's gone. I can't feel her anymore." soothed Tenchi, pulling his love back into his arms.

She reluctantly allowed herself to fall into his embrace, opening the link with him fully to bask in both the physical and emotion comfort he provided her. "I still wanna rip her lips off..." she muttered, though her anger was dissipating quickly.

"Don't look at me to stop you, but we do need to make sure that our friends are safe before we fight her. C'mon, let's go find Washu and find out what's going on. Hopefully she'll have some answers for us." he told her, kissing her forehead lightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

The two lovers stood on the ruined plain that had been the first battle ground of the goddesses via their champions, awaiting the slowly descending form of Ryo-Ohki to take them back to the fleet that was still engaged in battle.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki...

Captain Watanabe paced slowly as the battle waged fiercely on. His fleet was holding them back but was unable to cause serious damage to the opposing forces due to having to keep the wings up constantly to deflect the powerful plasma bolts that were coming at them. They had lost several ships as the enemy had unleashed the new weapon, catching smaller vessels unaware and destroying them outright, displaying a weakness that was unknown prior to this engagement.

"Sir, we've got confirmation of a large battle group heading to our position." came the shout from Tactical, confirmed only moments later by communications.

"Send word to Prince Yosho to have his strike force determine the disposition of the force." ordered the man, pointing towards the display.

He watched intently as they small strike force of ships moved from the safety of the armada and headed out to confront the newcomers. "This might have been what they were waiting for..." mused Hideki, turning to look at the very concerned face of Ashuba.

She nodded, "True, but they've broadcasted their presence so as not to surprise us. My concerns is more along the lines of having them too close and able to disrupt combat operations." she countered, pointing to the most direct line between the Noriyuki and the newcomers.

Taking a slow deep breath, Watanabe nodded slowly, adding the new variable into the rapidly destabilizing battle they were fighting. "I want all capital ships brought forwards and in place to cover a fighting withdrawal. We cannot hold against them as well as the other armada out there. I won't throw lives and ships away needlessly." he ordered, his mind working ahead once more.

"Uh...sir..." came the timid voice of the communications officer, making Hideki wince at the tone.

'What else now?' he thought before turning his attentions to the man. "Just give me the message Ensign, I'd rather have the news now then have it bite me in the ass later." he sighed, though he gave the nervous young man an encouraging smile.

"You've got someone that wishes to speak with you from the new forces that are approaching...and they're transmitting on the royal frequencies...again." he said, blinking as he pointed towards the command console he'd routed the message to.

Funaho's expression perked up at this information, as she stood to listen to the message as well.

Looking over at the Queen with a question in his eyes, he walked to the console and activated the message. "This is Captain Hideki Watanabe of the True Jurian forces, to whom am I addressing." he responded, his tone frosty.

"Is that anyway to speak to the Dragon Queen of Jurai and Supreme Commander of the Royal Body Guards?" came the happy response as the smiling beautiful face of Misaki appeared on the screen, giving the man a V with her index and middle fingers of her right hand.

It was only the years of training and experience that allowed the man's jaw not to hit the deck at the sight. "My Queen." he said numbly, not sure at the moment that he wasn't dreaming.

Funaho smiled at her sister/wife, "It's good to see you well Misaki, I take it you've discovered some new allies?" she asked pleasantly, as if speaking with her about everyday occurrences.

"Funaho! I was so worried about you!" began the emotionally charged woman, her eyes tearing up slightly, before she blinked and pulled a young man in the picture with her. "Yes, you see when they released me I got to add this fine young man, named Kei, to my personal guards, isn't he CUTE!" she gushed, pinching the obviously embarrassed young man's cheek.

"Anyways, it turns out that the Vaagard are mercenary and were willing to listen to a counter proposal to their current employer...Miko Tudeo." she continued, her expression going harsh at the admission.

Funaho blinked slowly, turning to regard the two officers with her, "It would seem that this coup was well thought of in advance." she said softly, turning back to her sister/wife.

"Have you had any contact with our daughters?" she asked quietly.

The smile she received in response was just short of sugar coating everyone within sight. "Oh Funaho! You'd be so proud! Our daughters have become honorary warriors within the Vaagard!" she said, clasping her hands under her chin, finally releasing the almost blue faced young man next to her.

As he slowly sank from the picture, Misaki broke from her starry eyed expression and looked down at the young man affectionately, "He's still getting used to being in the Royal Guards, but he's getting better." she said in an off hand manner.

Looking back at the three others, Misaki smiled again. "So, I've hired the Vaagard to assist us in retaking Jurai and then standing guard over some of our new systems. Basically I've hired them indefinitely." she explained, waving her hand as if to encompass the whole of the Vaagard.

Funaho raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled at the brilliance of her plan, "Indeed that is welcomed news. We've reached an impasse with our opponents here. By chance did they bring their dragons with them?" she inquired, her smile going devious.

"Of course! In fact they're linking up with Yosho and his forces now. I'm sure that they'll help you show the usurpers a thing or two about coming between the Queen's of Jurai and their homes." she said, her laugh was infectious.

Funaho simply smiled demurely at her flamboyant sister/wife, "Misaki, what would we do without you?" she asked quietly, sensing a large amount of tension leaving the command staff around her.

She giggled in response, "Oh I'm sure you'd of thought of something. We'll be arriving at your ship in the next hour. I'll see you then." she gushed, waving happily to them before the screen and connection closed.

Captain Watanabe looked at the Queen, a wan smile on his face. "It would appear that things are going to get rather interesting in the near future." he said.

Funaho nodded slightly, picking back up her cup of tea and returning to her seat, an unreadable expression on her face. "Interesting indeed Captain Watanabe." she murmured, taking a sip of her cup.

Raising his eyebrows to Ashuba, the two officers went back to observe the tactical displays as the Vaagard joined the fight.

The communications officer turned to look at the captain, "Sir, we've received word from Ryo-Ohki. They've defeated the one known as Zee and are enroute to continue the fight against the enemy fleet." he said, not hesitating this time, smiling as he gave the man the good news.

Hideki tuned to regard the red haired scientist for a moment, then looked back to the communications officer. "Instruct them to work with Yosho and the Vaagard forces. Once the battle is joined we will assist with the clean up." he ordered, shaking his head.

The situation had gone from unsure in one moment to having the odds swing drastically in their favor the next. Shaking his head, Watanabe smiled at the fortunes of war and the seeming organized chaos that was following them.

 **End of Chapter notes: Okay, sorry for the week delay in getting this one out, but with everything that's happened it couldn't be avoided. This is longer than any of the other chapters so far, but I think you'll enjoy it. RnR if it moves you to do so and let me know what you think so far. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in a week, give or take a day or so. I would also like to thank my reviewers for their unwavering support for this story and myself as an author. When I don't feel like writing or my muse has decided to drop kick me, it's you all that help me get back into gear. So, big thanks to Aldea Donder, ni9htdreame12 and anangelslife. You've been the most prolific of my reviewers and I do sincerely appreciate your time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Revelations and Realizations**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the characters of Tenchi or the concepts...just the original characters and ideas I've been writing about for a while now. The beginning of this chapter is going to go back in time a bit to explain some things that were revealed near the end of the last chapter. Think of it like an OVA special :D

Revelations and Realizations

The chamber was dark, cold and foreboding. The rough sounds of distant breathing could be heard, along with the soft scrape of claws on the stone hewn floor. A shadow emerged from the gloom, darker against the deep shadows, it's movements slow yet steady.

A low growl came from the darkness, warning the shadow off. A massive head swung towards the shadow, dwarfing it in comparison. The dragons mouth opened slightly, to reveal row upon row of sharp teeth, the growl coming louder and deeper now that it's maw was revealed.

The shadow didn't pause, though it's steps faltered at the sight of the monster before it. The eyes of the dragon didn't leave it's visitor, watching with an intelligent eye as the shadow walked closer, finally stopping before the majestic beast.

The shadow raised both hands towards the mighty snout of the beast, resting it's palms against the scaly and cold hide. The dragon made a crooning noise at the contact, lowering it's head to the stone floor, it's reptilian eyes regarding the slender figure that was touching it.

The smell of the figure filled it's delicate nostrils, alien scents to a being that was used to the rigors of space and vacuum. It could feel the pressure in it's mind as the figure tried to establish contact, showing it's desires and motivations via complex emotions.

The great beast allowed the figure to show it the scenes and thoughts it deemed important, taking each as they came with the depth of feelings attached to each. Time crawled for them, a moment passing like an hour, both intent on trying to establish the vital link of trust between warrior and mount.

The dragon was the first to break the contact, her snort almost knocking over the figure though the emotions she sent the figure were reassuring and humored. Straightening itself, the figure waited for permission from the dragon to follow, then walked quickly with it to the clutch room.

Inside were dozens of young dragons of varying ages and sizes, the colors running the spectrum. The young stopped playing at the entrance of their mother, leading a young woman with her. Interest immediately piqued in the young, as they rushed towards the giant dragon, sending scents and emotions in questions about the newest applicant to be a rider.

The dragon turned and regarded the small humanoid with her, sending a mixture of pride and humor to her, before giving a series of emotions and scents that caused the young woman to nod.

Ayeka could understand on a primal level what the Hatching Mother was telling her, to find a compatible mount for her right of initiation. She walked amongst the young dragons, her new found senses almost overwhelmed by them as they followed her. Remembering what she'd been taught by Veld, she focused on finding the smell that attracted her the most, for there she would find the mount that most closely suited her personality.

She wandered around the huge dimly lit cavern, looking with open admiration at the collection of young dragons there. They in turn followed her for a while, until realizing that she wasn't carrying food nor was she interested in them as battle partners.

She finally found the scent she was looking for, or rather that seemed to call to her. The bright blue dragon was curled into a large ball, it's snout tucked under it's tail as she approached. The scuffing of her foot on the stone caused it to open one massive eye to regard it's guest, before pulling it's head up and regarding the woman before it.

Sending out a scent to identify itself, it found her scent in return, finding her to be acceptable though a bit odd. It was a large juvenile, on the cusp of adulthood, though she had never been ridden into battle before.

Holding out her hands, Ayeka waited patiently as she tried to calm her emotions, hoping that the dragon before her would find her acceptable enough to bond with.

The young dragon regarded the woman then leaned forwards and rested her unscarred snout against the woman's hands, opening herself to the woman's scent and presence, finding her to be a complex yet good hearted warrior. Snorting her pleasure at the discovery, she crooned her acceptance of the woman, her cold blood rushing at the thought of finally joining her brood in the glory of battle.

Dragons Rest Ceremonial Hall...

"Brothers and Sisters! Today is a day of unique honor to not only our clan but to all the Vaagard. Our once hated enemies, our most reviled foes have joined our clan and petitioned the right to take their place among the ranks of our finest warriors." came the booming voice of Veld, not using any means of amplification. His voice bounced off the walls of the ancient hall, his face stern as the spoke before the assembled might of the Vaagard's warrior class.

"I ask you this, should they be allowed to challenge? They have been accepted by the Star Dragons, they have proven resilient and resourceful after being taken hostage and they have elected to stand against the very throne that is their birth right. They have noble blood flowing through their veins, and I am not referring to the line of Jurai. I speak of the sacred heritage passed down throughout the ages, the blood of a warrior willing to live and die for their beliefs." he continued, pointing to the two Jurian princesses as they were led forwards.

Each was dressed in the typical garb of a dragon warrior, complete down to the sturdy gloves tucked into their belts. They both wore the light grey of a novice rider, their normally long hair tied short and held in place with a silver headband that denoted a rider of noble birth.

Silently, the assembled warriors raised a right hand that was wearing a black gauntlet until the hall was filled with a forest of black fists. Veld nodded and mimicked the action before turning towards the two women. "It has been decided. Tomorrow you challenge for the status of warrior." he said, lowering his arm and walking from the chamber without looking back or speaking to them.

The next day...

Ayeka and Sasami stood nervously within the circle that had the diameter of almost 30 meters. Each was once more wearing the clothing of the traditional warrior and armed with a single 10 inch blade that was hooked down wards back over the knuckles. The knife was meant to be wielded as an extension of the bearers fist giving the fighter more options during close combat.

Sasami had strayed close to her older sister, her fear almost visible as they watched the giant crowd around them part to allow access to their opponents. Fahn walked into the circle, his trademark grin firmly in place, stopping a few paces in front of the girls.

"Well, looks like you two are about ready." he said folding his arms before him. He noticed the shocked and fearful expressions on their faces, "What? You thought this would be easy? I'm here to make sure that you both are tested to your limits to prove your worth. The eyes of the Vaagard are upon you both, the standards you must face are infinitely higher than that of a normal warrior." he explained, motioning for his partner to approach.

Kei looked both focused and uncomfortable with all the scrutiny, remembering all too well the warnings given him by Misaki about fighting her daughters. He bowed at the waist to the two girls, his expression one of respect and determination. "I am Kei, selected to be your other opponent." he told them, unsheathing the knife from his belt.

Fahn looked over at the young warrior, an amused smile on his face. "We really must teach them to smile, if nothing else it makes your foe wonder what you're up to." he said wistfully, before returning his attentions back to the women.

"Now then, the fight will continue until one side submits or is unable to continue. Should a lethal blow be struck, leave the warrior down and help your wing mate should they need it. If there are no questions..." Fahn said, unfolding arms and smiling warmly at the women.

He pulled his knife from it's sheath on his belt, "Oh, yes...one request..." he said, thumbing the blade casually. "Don't aim for my face." he said, smiling crookedly then launching himself at the women, leading with his open left palm.

Ayeka barely had time twist from the attack, getting her own knife out in time to deflect the blow from striking into her torso. It slid up her arm, opening the cloth and marking the skin beneath as her blood seeped from the shallow wound.

Sasami's eyes widened as she leapt back with her sister, her own knife forgotten as she caught the motion of Kei from the corner of her eye. With a startled cry, she crossed her forearms before her face in an X position, feeling the swelling of power within her as she wanted nothing more than to stop the man from hurting either her sister or herself.

Kei found himself suddenly surrounded by 12 inch tall logs with ancient Jurian markings on them. They swirled about him madly as he tried to fight his way closer to the younger princess, intent on taking her out of the fight quickly and helping Fahn with the more dangerous Ayeka. The logs however, unleashed an energy field that enveloped him then increased in power until his muscles were rigid with the electricity that now flowed from the field into him.

Sasami focused on the man before her, tightening her power's hold on him, not wanting to kill him simply to subdue him before he could hurt anyone. "I'm so sorry about this..." she said to him, looking honestly apologetic about having to harm him.

Kei, unable to respond and only barely able to understand her the thundering power in his ears before his vision went black as he collapsed within the field of Jurai power. As his body slumped, the level of crackling power that was arcing over him faded then vanished, letting his body fall bonelessly to the floor.

Fahn meanwhile was enjoying the game of hit and miss with the older woman, keeping just outside her range with the knife while at the same time occupying her enough so that she couldn't bring her power to bear on him. He lunged forwards in a feint that brought him within inches of once more striking the fiercely defending woman, then drove his weapon hand's elbow inside her defenses, slamming into her stomach and crumpling her with the force of the blow.

Ayeka felt the air blast from her lungs as her vision tunneled with the vicious blow, losing her equilibrium and falling backwards onto her hind end, her left arm holding her wounded midsection. "Gahhh..." she managed to sputter, struggling to stay conscious as she could vaguely make out the approach of Fahn.

"AYEKA!" cried Sasami, holding out her hand towards the approaching warrior and summoning her powers once more to stop him. Her surprise was clearly evident on her face as she suddenly was faced with a flying blade twirling towards her. The young princess was unable to even get out a cry of panic as the blade sank home deep into her stomach, pain and agony shooting through her. The wound was instantly white hot with pain while sending a core of icy cold to the middle of her being. Her powers all but evaporated in her grasp as she slowly sank to her knees, holding the handle of the knife as she tried to stop the steady flow of blood from her stomach. "Ay...eka..." she whispered, keeping her eyes on her sister as she crumpled to the ground, feeling a bizarre detachment from herself as she did.

Fahn, having heard the shout, rolled to his right and threw the knife towards the young girl, grimacing as he watched his weapon sink home. 'Forgive me young one...it's for the best...' he prayed silently as he came back to a crouch watching her slump to the ground.

The fine hairs on the back of his neck rose in warning, seconds before hundreds of logs appeared around him, each arcing a nasty and painful looking black energy. "This isn't going to feel very good..." he muttered, straightening to accept his punishment befitting a warrior.

Ayeka's face was a mask of rage as her senses went red, clouding both vision and reason as she watched her sister fall to the ground. Her powers triggered with her anger and hatred, feeding off the negative emotions to boost it's powers well beyond anything she'd thrown at Ryoko. The logs enclosed around him, sealing him in as they unleashed their devastating and debilitating powers into the man.

His face went taunt with the pain, his mouth opened in a soundless scream as the power coursed through him, unrelenting and unmerciful as it punished him. It was only due to his stubborn nature that he lasted the few seconds in the agony of it's grip before passing out, slumping in the hold of the energy field.

Ayeka, held firm within the thrall of her rage, was unwilling to relinquish her power on him, instead forcing more and more into him. She watched with perverse glee as the power started to singe both clothing and hair of the defenseless man. Her minds eye replayed over and over the look of pain, horror and pleading on the face of her beloved sister, adding to the anger for the Jurai power.

After more than a minute of the torture, Ayeka exerted her will as she'd never done before, closing of the conduit that carried her power and released him to fall to the ground with a muffled sound. Tears of rage and sorrow filled her eyes as she raced to her sister's side, finding her eye's still open as he mouth gasped with the pain. "Oh Sasami..." she whispered to her brokenly, tenderly touching her sister, attempting to comfort the gravely wounded girl.

Sasami met her sisters eyes, pride showing in her pink iris's as she did, "Thank...you...for...not..." she gasped, struggling to speak through the pain and blackness that threatened to take her from consciousness. "Killing him...Ayeka..." she finished, smiling faintly as blood stained her teeth and lower lip.

A warrior approached the women, kneeling at the side of Sasami, "She will live warrior, you must give her to us. We will not allow our sister to die on this field, it is not her time." he said quietly, with a reverence that shocked Ayeka.

She looked up at his eyes, finding them concerned and earnest, waiting for her to release Sasami so that he could treat her wounds. With infinite care she allowed the man's hands to take the place of hers, trusting her new warrior 'Brother' to see to her sister's well being.

"It is done! Ayeka and Sasami are now to have full recognition and station befitting any warrior. So it is said." Veld intoned, walking into the circle and raising the same black gloved fist.

"SO SHALL IT BE!" thundered the warriors, fists raised in salute to the struggle that brought the two nobles into the clan of the Vaagard.

Battle Hall of Warriors...

Misaki frowned at her host and leader of her newly hired assault force. "You should have warned them Veld." she said dangerously as she approached him.

Veld nodded to her, bowing at the waist, "My apologies my Lady Misaki, but in order to be accepted they had to undergo the trials the same as any initiate. To do any less would have disgraced them in the eyes of the warriors and the Vaagard as a whole. Now they have earned their place and will be defended to the last breath of all our people." he told the irate mother and queen, making sure to keep a respectful distance from her. He'd heard of her emotional nature and wanted no impending visits to the medical facilities for having crossed her.

Misaki just glared at him, her cute face wrinkled as she contemplated on punishing him for hurting her little Sasami. 'Well, not so little anymore...she's a warrior in her own right.' she thought with both pride and remorse. "I ask that you inform me in the future of any events that could lead to my daughters blood being shed." she told him finally, settling her mind that she'd hurt him later.

Veld, oblivious to the fact that he was going to be on the receiving end of Misaki crush in the near future, nodded in agreement. "My lady, our forces are gathered and await your orders. We have reached our clan leader on Jurai, though at the moment she had given her position to me for the good of the clan." he told his new employer, hiding his own thoughts at the change in Sheia since her arrival on Jurai.

Misaki nodded then smiled broadly at him, "Okay then, let's go find the Expeditionary forces that are going back towards Jurai and take control. Tell me Veld, have you ever seen the Royal Gardens in spring?" she asked, extending her arm to him, allowing him to lead her towards the medical facility and her daughters.

"I've not had the pleasure My Lady, perhaps a visit is in order?" he asked, his smile slight as they left the chamber.

2nd Expeditionary Force, Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki...

Washu looked over the data she'd collected, chewing idly on the end of a pencil as she did. Her expression was distant and held more than a bit of shock. "Well well well...it would seem that life will find a way no matter what." she said to herself, standing from her lab chair and walking to the where her patients were waiting.

"So? What's the story mom?" asked Ryoko, seeing the red haired woman re-enter the room she'd been waiting in. The tests had taken longer than expected and she was bored, wanting to join Tenchi on the surface of the planet they'd been allowed to rest on.

They had arrived in system less then a day after the hard won victory over the armada sent by Tokimi. They had paused within the system that contained several planets that had been used as resorts prior to the war started by the Jurian Empire, allowing their fatigued and battle weary forces some respite from the coming days.

"Well little Ryoko, it would seem that you're still able to surprise me." she started, giving her daughter a cryptic smile. Seeing the former pirate frown deeply, Washu ceased her chuckle at annoying the woman, "Okay, okay..." she told her, holding her hands up trying to pacify the woman's growing irritation.

"Here, you won't believe me if I told you anyways so I'll let you read if for yourself." handing Ryoko a report printed on yellow paper.

Snatching the offered document, Ryoko gave her one last glare for good measure before turning her eyes to the paper. She scanned the information quickly, her eyes widening...then read it again. And again. On the fourth time her hand that held the paper dropped to her side as her wide cat like golden eyes sought out her mothers green ones. "Is this true?" she asked, her voice barely audible from the shock that flooded her system.

Nodding, she gave the woman a reassuring smile, opening her arms to Ryoko and pulling her into a warm embrace. "Yes, yes it is Ryoko." she said, feeling the woman wrap her slender arms around her. The two women stood in silence, allowing the shock of the moment to wash over them as they both accepted the drastic change about to come over the lives of everyone they knew.

Seaside Resort Room #219, Planet Vespa 3...

The bed creaked as another body slid under the light sheets with him before a pair of arms snaked their way around him. Tenchi's eye's fluttered open at the touch, his sleep addled mind pulling him back to the here and now as he felt a set of rather large and soft breasts press into his naked back. Making a low sound of pleasure and comfort at her touch and presence, he craned his neck back as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, how was the tests?" he asked sleepily, yawning into his hand after asking then wiping his eyes a few times to fully wake himself up. The warm moist air of night blew gently through the window, moving the gauzy curtains in gentle patterns. The not so distant sound of the surf added soft background to the calm night, creating a feeling of safety and comfort for the two lovers.

"They..uh...well..." she hesitated, burying her face into his shoulder and kissing the skin there tenderly as she struggled to find the right words. She'd closed off much of the link with him when the tests began, mostly to save him any torment that the tests might create for her. She could feel his mind try to pull hers deeper into the joining they shared, only to have her mind firmly deny the actions. Instead, she pulled him closer to her, as if to ward away the fear and trepidation she was feeling.

"Ryoko?" he asked, fully awake now and openly concerned at her actions. He loosened her grip and turned in the bed to face her moon lit face, seeing her eyes closed as he did. He reached up a free hand and touched her cheek, her head tilting into the touch.

"You know that Ayeka is here right?" she asked quietly, her voice sounded subdued and hesitant.

"Yeah...her and Sasami got here a few hours ago. I told them we'd have breakfast with them." he answered, wondering if she was having second thoughts about telling the princess about the true nature and depth of their relationship.

She nodded slightly, her eyes opening to meet his before she spoke again. In the darkness, his eyes gave the appearance of inky black, though even without the link she could see the love and worry within them. She smiled at the look, enjoying the warmth it gave her, the feeling of comfort and acceptance she came to crave by being near him. "I'm just...worried. I mean, I don't want to hurt the uptight..." she paused seeing him frown.

Clearing her throat, "Sorry, old habit." she apologized, having fallen back into her comfortable habit of insulting her chief rival and best friend. "I don't want to hurt her...or make her feel uncomfortable, ya know?" she continued, showing the beginnings of her concerns to him.

He nodded slowly, his own worries mirroring hers on this matter. "I know, but I wouldn't change things Ryoko. I'm happy with you, I LOVE you." he reassured her, taking strength in the power of the feelings between them. He knew very well that their announcement was going to strike very deeply into the heart of Ayeka, but to deny it or hide it from her would not only cheapen what they have it would also belittle a woman that didn't deserve such treatment.

"And I love you too...with all that I'll ever be my Tenchi." she said, her voice clouding with pent up emotions. Impulsively she kissed him, her lips pressing to his pulling his lower lip into her mouth as she sucked gently on it. Her fingers sent shivers down his spine as they ran along his naked back and sides, her leg moving up and over his so that her heel hooked his thigh to pull them closer.

Breaking the kiss, she looked back into the eyes of the man she loved, her eyes intense. "Something happened Tenchi...something that shouldn't of been possible." she said finally, swallowing nervously as she spoke. When she saw him try to question her statement, she kissed him again to silence him. It wasn't passionate, it loving and tender.

Seeing that he wouldn't interrupt her again, she continued, "After what Tokimi said to us I had Washu run a full battery of tests, to see if she'd done something to me. Tenchi..." she paused again, trying to still the pounding of her heart.

His eyes were wide in the darkness, waiting with bated breath for her to continue, it was unlike her to be so hesitate and unsure of herself. He could feel the fear rolling off her, traveling along their link like an electrical charge. Keeping his emotions and thoughts positive and supporting, he encouraged her to continue by touching her face softly, smiling gently as he did.

Taking a deep breath, "Tenchi, when Washu created me, she made me a complete woman...with one exception. I would be unable to get pregnant." she told him, her voice small in the night air as she watched his eyes widen at the admission.

"She said it was so that I didn't get into any 'Trouble' before I was mentally and emotionally developed enough to handle a pregnancy. Given the way she'd made this..." she looked down pointedly at her naked form under the sheet with a similarly naked Tenchi. "It kinda made sense at the time." she said.

The sight of her naked still had the power to hold his attentions longer that what was polite, not that she minded in the least as his eyes devoured her body. Smiling at the look of appreciation on his face and feeling the swell of emotions among other things on the link, "I'm glad to see that you're not bored with me...you know I AM 5000 years old." she teased, enjoying the look of embarrassment on his face as his eyes snapped back to hers.

"HEY! You know that..." he began, only to see her giggling at him. Frowning slightly, his eyelids hooded, "Very funny Ryoko..." he muttered, realizing that she was teasing him.

"Now that I have your attention again." Ryoko said, nestling her head under his chin as her arms pulled her closer into him, the feeling of his heart beating comforting the nervous woman. "But, when the tests were done..." she told him, her eyes not seeing what was before her, but rather the paper Washu had given her with the surprise news.

"Tenchi...I'm pregnant." she admitted finally, closing her eyes and waiting for the fallout.

Tenchi, like any typical male faced with such an admission, did what came normally to him. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and his mind went blank, allowing him to make a sound like a dying wildebeest. "Ahhhhhhhhhh..." he toned out, no words really fitting the sounds coming from him.

Hearing the odd sound, she rose her head up and regarded him for moment, fear rampant on her face. "Are you angry?" she asked him, her voice once more small and fear filled, tears threatening to spill from her rapidly filling eyes.

Her voice brought his gaze down, though his mind was still reeling and unresponsive, rendering unable to articulate his feelings to her. The look in her eyes lanced him at his emotional core, driving a pain deep into his heart that she would think something like that of him. His body, finding no intellectual support from the grey matter that was supposed to be in charge, took over and reacted the best way it knew how to reassure her.

Tenchi leaned forwards and kissed his lover, the mother of his child, deeply and passionately, startling her with it's power and intensity. His hands clutched her to him, running along her body creating delicious and indescribable sensations all over her.

She moaned into his mouth, fear forgotten as she could feel the joy, love and excitement from him at the news he was going to be a father. 'Well, at least with this one he actually got to take a part in the creation process...and what a fun process it was...' her mind thought, replaying the nights they'd spent making love as the kissed slowly broke.

Tenchi was breathless, both with the excitement of the news and the passion of the kiss. "Ryoko! That's great!" he said, his voice cracking as he spoke, his smile wide enough to split his face. He pulled her into his arms again, loving the feeling of her head against his chest as she cuddled into him without complaints.

"I'm going to be a father...again..." he said softly, his brow furrowing at the thought of Mayuka, still back on Earth with his father. "Ryoko...do you mind being a mother to both our children?" he asked softly, realizing he'd never asked her before.

Tears came to the woman's eyes at his question, "Tenchi, I've already considered myself to be Little May's mommy. Now she'll be a big sister." she said, her tears falling freely as she began to cry softly into his chest.

Tenchi, feeling her start to weep quietly, felt concern growing before he sought the explanation from her emotions and finding her tears to be those of joy. He found his own eyes watering at the depth and intensity of the emotions shared between them, and of the new life they'd created that was growing within her womb.

"Ryoko...I love you so much..." he whispered to her, his voice breaking with the emotions he felt but was unable to vocalize. Suddenly, words couldn't do justice to what he felt for this beautiful woman in his arms. Instead, he allowed his heart to speak directly to hers as they lay in bed, holding each other and letting the universe pass them by.

The next morning...

Ryoko walked hesitantly alongside Tenchi, their fingers twined together as they held hands enroute to breakfast with the rest of their family. He smiled at her comfortingly as they reached the door, his face turning towards her. "It's gonna be okay Ryoko, really." he assured her, leaning forwards and kissing her softly.

She returned the kiss but didn't respond, still afraid to trust her voice with the fear of the coming meeting. She nodded and smiled at him, her face pale but steady. Taking a deep breath, she unslumped her shoulders and stood taller next to him.

Seeing that she was as ready as she could be, he opened the door and they entered into the room. Inside there was all of the royal family of Jurai with the exception of Azusa, as well as several others Tenchi didn't immediately recognize. They were dressed oddly and all sat within a place or two of one of he ruling women of Jurai. Putting two and two together, he figured they must be the Vaagard warriors Misaki had hired, acting as personal guards.

A regal looking figure sat conversing quietly with Ayeka, both were smiling at the direction of their quiet conversation. 'That's odd...' he thought, seeing how comfortable she was next to the man, one that was obvious of importance given the decoration of his outfit.

Seeing the couple walk in, Yosho stood from where he was talking to a blonde man sitting near Sasami. "Ah, Tenchi and Ryoko. It is good to see you both again and in good health. Please come join us." he said, waving a hand to the two open seats in the middle of the table.

"Thanks Grand...um...Yosho?" he replied, looking confused at calling a man that looked over marginally older then he grandfather.

Chuckling as he waited for them to take their seats, "It's okay Tenchi, I'm still your Grandfather. My other appearance was an illusion meant to help with integration into human society, now that it's not needed, I can appear as I always have." he said.

"Uh, okay grandpa." Tenchi replied with a nervous smile. He'd noticed the men at the table had stood as they approached, only retaking seats after Ryoko had taken hers. 'Okay...looks like they've got manners.' he thought distantly.

"Lord Tenchi, Miss Ryoko. I am glad to see that you both are well." said Ayeka, her voice taking on an imperious tone, though her eyes showed the pleasure she felt at seeing them again. 'She's won...she's finally taken his heart.' she thought to herself, having watched them holding hands as they'd walked into the room.

"You too Miss Ayeka, I heard you had a hard time." Tenchi said, glossing over what little he did know.

Ryoko met the woman's eyes, seeing the comprehension and resulting pain there all too easily. Knowing that Tenchi would easily feel what she was, she swallowed nervously, "You too princess. I'm glad to see you came out of it alright." she told her quietly.

For those at the table that knew Ryoko, faces fell in out right shock and surprise at the tone in her voice. Misaki looked over to Funaho, concern on her face as she watched her sister/wife's expressionless face.

Funaho stood slowly, a gentle smile playing on her face as she regarded the two young people. "Perhaps Lord Tenchi would like to speak with our daughters alone for a few moments before breakfast? They have not seen each other for some time and a private moment of catching up would be in order to have a more sociable and comfortable meal." she invited, though with her tone leaving it clear it was an invitation to be taken.

Yosho stood and waited for his mothers as they left the room, accompanied by the remainder of the Vaagard warriors that had gathered with them. As soon as the room was empty save for Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi, the four remaining people looked uncomfortably at one another.

"Princess Ayeka..." began Tenchi unable to bear the tension in the room any longer. Seeing that he had her attentions, he paused as the rehearsed speech he'd prepared left him. 'Way to go genius...why can't you ever remember stuff when it's important?' he yelled at himself.

"I...I know this isn't going to be easy for you..." he began, forcing himself almost physically not to look away from her crimson eyes.

Ayeka's eyes teared up as she heard him speak. Standing up she crossed to where he was now standing, her hands clasped before him. "Lor...Tenchi..." she changed the honorific title to one more familiar.

"Do you love her Tenchi? With all your heart?" she asked quietly, even as the tears spilled down her face.

He looked dumbly at her, realizing that she'd known already. Even with this knowledge, he found his heart breaking at seeing her pain. He nodded to her, "Yes...I love her very much Ayeka." he whispered to her, his head now hanging as he said that words he was sure to break her heart.

She moved her hand under his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Tenchi...I love you, I always have. But I would never force you to love me back if you did not feel the same as I do about you." she said quietly, her voice retaining a surprising amount of control.

"If you truly love her, then I want to offer you my blessings. I...wish it could have been me Tenchi, I surely do. However, I know this uncouth, foul mouthed, uncivilized, brash, loving, generous and supportive woman loves you as much as I do." she said, her tears flowing freely as she both insulted and complimented a woman she'd grown to love as much as any sister.

Ryoko's eyes widened at the words of Ayeka, before her brow furrowed with irritation at her insults before her own tears fell as she realized what Ayeka had just said and done for her. "Ayeka?" she asked quietly, coming to stand next to Tenchi.

Turning her look to the woman next to Tenchi, "Ryoko...I would speak with you...ALONE...after I am finished speaking with Tenchi." she said, her eyes flashing with both pain and acceptance.

Rather than speak, Ryoko simply nodded, knowing that their discussion was probably going to leave a rather large crater where the room was at the moment.

"Ayeka...I never meant to hurt you. I hated having to hide everything for so long..." he began to tell her, wanting to explain his feelings, the first time he'd realized who he loved and the agony the decision had cost him.

She smiled at his attempts to explain, shaking her head. "No Tenchi...please. You do not have to explain. I simply wish for you to promise me that you will care for her and love her as she deserves to be loved." Ayeka told him, her smile sad yet firm.

"Ayeka..." he started to say, then changed his mind to honor her simple and powerful request. "I will Ayeka. I just want you to know that you'll always have a place in my heart as well. I don't want you to feel like you're not welcome around us. I want you and Sasami to always know that you both are a part of my family." he told her, taking her hands into his.

He leaned forwards and surprised both her and Ryoko by kissing her on the cheek. Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her softly, "Today you showed me how much of friend you are. It was a wonderful thing Ayeka, thank you." he said to her, his voice quiet.

Sasami cried quietly as she watched the interactions between the three, one hand holding her still sore abdominal muscles. She jumped up as quickly as she was able and raced into the side of Ryoko, throwing her arms around her.

"I'm so happy for you two Ryoko." she said brokenly into the woman's blue green striped dress. Her little arms tightening even more as she felt her hands on her head.

"Me too little one..." said Ryoko in return, touched at the sentiment of the younger princess. She reached down and held her next to her, her hands running through the hair of the younger woman.

Tenchi, having heard the shout of Sasami, turned to smile at the sight. He knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder. "Sasami, I meant it. I want you to stay with us as long as you like, okay?" he said, smiling warmly at the tear filled eyes of Sasami.

She jumped into his arms, almost bowling him over in the process, wrapping both arms around his neck and revealing that she took after her mother in more than just looks as Tenchi went blue after a few seconds.

"Uh..Sasami dear..." nudged Ayeka watching with slight concern as Tenchi started to waver under her embrace. Seeing the young woman release Tenchi and his color start to return, she smiled down at her. "I'm sure that we will be able to convince father to allow us to stay this time, don't worry." she told the young princess, smiling back at the smile she'd received with her words.

Looking back over to Ryoko, she took a deep calming breath. "If you would excuse us? I need to speak with Ryoko alone for a few moments." she said, not looking away from her now former rivals eyes.

Tenchi, realizing that things were probably about to get out of hand, decided to drop the last bombshell on them before he left. "Okay Ayeka, but uh...there's uh...something else you both should know..." he stammered, blushing mightily as he spoke.

Ayeka, curiosity on her face, turned to look at him. "Yes Lord Tenchi? What is it?" she inquired wondering about his sudden nervous nature.

"Well, you see, it's like this..." he tried to explain, playing with his fingers in front of his chest.

Sighing, Ryoko rolled her eyes at her lover, "Ayeka...I'm pregnant with Tenchi's child." she said finally, her voice gentle at the admission.

Sasami was the first to speak, or rather squeal. "RYOKO! That's wonderful!" she cried, rushing back to the woman, though taking no small amount of care when embracing her this time.

Ryoko chuckled, "Hey squirt, I'm pregnant not made of glass. You don't have to worry about breaking me." she chided her young friend, but returned the hug with enthusiasm.

Ayeka's face showed her pain and surprise at the admission, though more than a small part of her felt joy for her friend that had spent so long alone. 'Good for you Ryoko...I'm happy for you...' she thought, though she was unable to vocalize her thoughts for her friend.

Tenchi, seeing the pain in her face, stepped closer, "I just wanted you to know in case you two...you know...act normal..." he said to her, wondering if she was going to be okay.

His words and voice snapped her from her silence, causing her to blink the tears out of her eyes forcibly. "No...it's quite alright Tenchi. I thank you for informing me..." she started, then winced at how formal it sounded.

Sighing, "No...forgive me. I am happy for the both of you. Congratulations." she said, her face giving them a weak but genuine smile.

She was rewarded for her bravery by a look and smile from Tenchi that warmed her soul and broken heart. "Thank you Ayeka...you have no idea how much it means to hear that from you." he admitted, letting out a breath he'd never realized he'd been holding.

Ryoko's tears now fell as she listened to Ayeka give them her blessing and support. "Thank you Ayeka..." she said, closing to the woman's side and giving her an impromptu embrace. Even though the woman stiffened at first, she felt her return the affection, easing the last of her fears about losing the only real friend she'd ever had.

"I...want you to be there for the baby Ayeka...you know...like a god parent or something." she whispered to Ayeka as they held on to one another.

Ayeka's eyes went wide at the offer, understanding then how much they both loved her. Though her heart still ached with the loss of yet another love, she felt comforted by the fact that both of them wanted her to remain an integral part of their lives. 'It won't be easy, but I don't want to be without them either.' she thought, tightening her hug on her friend.

Sasami, wise well beyond her years, wiped the tears from her eyes and took Tenchi's hand in hers. Looking up at him she smiled, "C'mon Tenchi...let's go tell mommy! I'm sure she's going to be excited to have another baby in the family." she said, giving the two women the time they needed to discuss their feelings in private.

Tenchi swallowed hard at the mention of Misaki and the thought of her emotional reaction to the news. "Um...Sasami?" he asked hesitantly as they walked from the room.

"Don't worry Tenchi, I know how to get her to let go." she said happily as she all but pulled him from the room.

"I'm so dead..." was all Ryoko and Ayeka heard before the door slid shut behind him.

Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other for a long moment, neither speaking. "I...I wanted to say congratulations Ryoko." Ayeka began, trying to settle her nervousness by clasping her hands before her.

Ryoko smiled, "Thanks Ayeka, but it was a surprise to us as well. I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant." she then explained the story to Ayeka.

Ayeka shook her head after hearing the story, "Well, it would certainly appear as if the two of you were fated to be together." the woman told her friend, then regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of fate..." she said, her tone going frosty, causing the cyan haired woman to take a step back.

"I would like to know exactly WHAT you thought you were doing while I was away. I had thought that our agreement would have been in place even if I was out of communication." she challenged Ryoko, faint color rising to her cheeks.

Ryoko's face showed out right confusion, then humor at her friend. "Oh come ON princess! Even one as emotionally challenged as you could find a better excuse than that as to why you lost Tenchi." she shot back, lofting herself into the air a few inches as she moved back from the now crackling Ayeka.

"Really you demon woman? Perhaps it was just your own debase nature and lust that took advantage of poor Tenchi...he never had a chance to really decide with you throwing yourself at him!" Ayeka said, her voice rising and a devilish smile on her face.

"I sure didn't hear him complaining, let me tell you prissy pants. Maybe he just wanted someone that knew what to do with a body as fine as mine is." Ryoko taunted, sticking out her tongue and calling a ball of energy to her hand.

"Ha! That would be the day. Tenchi would much rather have a classic beauty as myself to lay beside him than a hussy built like you." came the retort, little logs now giving chase to the cackling woman.

Snorting loudly as she dodged and teleported her way from the logs, then launching a ball of energy at Ayeka. It was deflected from the woman harmlessly, though it slammed into the wall causing a massive explosion and setting off alarms. "You've got the build of a school boy! If anyone ever does decide to sleep with you they're gonna have to check twice to figure out the back from the front." she laughed, twirling in the air to dodge other blast from Ayeka.

"Ohhhhhhh! You take that back this instant you foul mummy woman! I am NOT BUILT LIKE A SCHOOL BOY!" she yelled, launching into her full battle mode with her best friend.

Misaki looked up from the unconscious Tenchi, hearing a scream and massive explosion followed by several secondary explosions. "Maybe I should check on them..." she said getting to her feet, only to be stopped by both Sasami and Yosho.

"No mommy, they're just playing with each other. It happens all the time." said Sasami, waving a fan in the face of Tenchi trying to bring him back around after the accidental suffocation by the energetic Queen of Jurai.

Funaho nodded her agreement, "Our daughter would never hurt one that was with child Misaki. Besides, her words given to Tenchi were from the heart. It is the end of their rivalry, and the beginning of a friendship that they both now have to admit to." she said, kneeling nearby her faint smile growing as she heard another set of screaming and explosions.

"Although it would seem that they are being a bit over zealous in expressing their affections for one another." she added quietly, realizing that the last set of destructive sounds had come from outside the resort.

Inside the Jurian Empire, the next day...

Captain Watanabe walked quickly through the corridors of the latest arrival to their now massive armada. "Detective Yuri, I would like again to express my gratitude for your actions in during the invasion. As I speak with Grand Marshall Kuramitsu I will inform him personally of your candor and professionalism." he told the man walking with him and Commander Ashuba.

"This is no need Captain, but thank you anyways. I'm just glad that we both ended up on the same side." he responded, blushing slightly at the praise from the older man.

Further conversation was halted as they entered into a large conference of the Mobile Galaxy Police Headquarters. The grand marshal was standing at the far end of the room, his arms resting in the small of his back as he gazed at the sheer magnitude of ships in the fleet.

He turned to regard the overall commander of the forces he now found himself a part of, smiling broadly as he did. "Ah! Hideki! It is good to see you again." he said, crossing the room to shake the man's hand.

Hideki smiled and returned the hearty hand shake, "Like wise Minami." he told him. "It's good to have you here. Given that we'll be moving fast down the this corridor, I'd like to know that the people we leave behind us are in good hands." he added following the man to the table.

"This is Commander Nicci Ashuba, my second in command. I'm sure you've heard of Detective Yuri by now, he's been instrumental in helping us establish law and order over the liberated systems and acting as primary liaison between our forces and yours." he introduced the other two members of his little group.

Minami nodded his greeting to Nicci and returned the salute of his officer before motioning for them to take seats. "I've established contact and dialog with several of the pirate lords in the nearby sectors, hiring them on as privateers to harass the enemy while we move through their territory. To say that I've no trust for this Tokimi goes without saying." he told them, motioning for his aide to escort in someone.

A huge man walked through the door, standing well over 6 feet and showing a muscular and imposing frame. His face was stern and harsh as he glanced at the assembled people, his facial expressions only changing for the diminutive woman that had her slender arm through his.

She was small, barely 5 feet and had long blonde hair and an impish smile on her face. She moved with supernatural grace that seemed to show her gliding rather than walking.

Behind her came a slender young woman, looking extremely nervous as she followed them. Her chestnut hair looked to be slightly disheveled though her bright green eyes showed a keen intelligence for one so young.

What stood out the most on her was the large orb like creature that was currently attached to her back. It moved on it's own, letting the occupants of the room know that it wasn't a growth but rather a creature. It was the size of a soccer ball with tiny tendrils that allowed it to grasp onto the woman's back.

Minami smiled at their entrance. "Jonas. It's been along time." he said neutrally, ignoring the sound of strangling coming from Hideki.

"Yeah, only this time you can't arrest me." said the man, his voice a deep bass. His attitude spoke of vast confidence and arrogance, though he regarded the man before him with respect.

"I would like to introduce you to Captain Watanabe and Commander Ashuba of the 2nd Expeditionary Force...better known now as the Revolutionary Forces." he said with a wry smile.

"Marshal! This man had been banished from the empire for his crimes! You cannot be serious by allowing him to operate within this mission." argued Watanabe, taking his feet.

Jonas smiled coldly at the man, "Look, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but that was a long time ago. You could say I've seen the light." he said, his voice never changing tones.

The small woman at his side laid a second hand on his arm, "Please forgive him. It is a rather sensitive subject for him Captain. I am Heyu, consort to Jonas. I can assure you that nothing untoward will occur while we are working with you. I too have a score to settle with Tokimi." she said, her unearthly beautiful face showing a dark pain at the mention of the goddess's name.

"You say one word to insult her and I ask you a question." warned Jonas, glaring over at Hideki as the man opened his mouth to speak.

The young woman with chestnut hair paled considerably at the man's words, but stepped forwards to stand near him.

Minami smiled at them, "Enough all of you. We're all fighting for the same goals. Sachi? Correct?" he asked the young woman.

Nodding, she looked confused, "Yes, but how do you know me?" she asked tentatively.

"I take it that would be your research topic from the outpost that was destroyed?" he added, ignoring her question and pointing to the black orb like creature. She had set him on the table and he was now slowly crawling across it.

"Yes, his name is Rialis. As far as we know, he's the only one of his kind. But you still haven't answered my questions." she said distractedly, her irritation showing.

Kuramitsu laughed at her tone, "Relax my dear, I know because we've been searching for you and 'Rialis' since we rescued your parents. Yes they survived the orbital bombing when the Jurian forces came through. I will let them know you are safe for the moment and in good hands." he said to her, stopping her response with a raised hand.

"Swell, so what do you want from us?" said Jonas, looking bored at the exchange.

The marshal smiled at the man's brusque nature, "Simply put, we want you to engage and harass the enemy as we move towards Jurai. Standard salvage rate apply, 30 percent of what you find while the rest is handed over to your overseer, in this case, Detective Yuri." he said pointing towards the younger officer at the table.

"Sure, beats working for Fenris and his gang. I get to take my geek with me though. She owes me and she's damned good at what she does." he said, pointing to the now blushing Sachi.

Heyu cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at him then at Rialis.

"Oh yeah, and burble boy here too." he said, hooking a thumb at the orb.

A telepathic hello sounded in the minds of the assembled group, drawing more than one shocked glance.

"He's a little weird and funny looking but a damn fine hand in a fight." added Jonas, shaking his head at the little creature.

Minami shook his head and looked over to Sachi, "I take it the rumors of their water manipulation abilities are true then." he asked her, sighing as she nodded her head. "Well, perhaps it would be best for him to remain with you and Jonas then. Is this what you want or would you rather return to your parents?" he asked the young woman.

Her green eyes turned to regard the rugged face of Jonas, who shrugged at her noncommittally, before she answered the question. "No, I'd rather stay with him and Heyu. The ones that hurt my family and friends are still out there and I want to do something besides stay on the sidelines." she answered.

Jonas snorted then chuckled, "Like I told you, she's my geek. She'll be fine. Now then, we've got people to hurt and money to make." he said, about to turn only to be stopped by Kuramitsu's voice.

"We've outfitted your ship with some new technology as well as added an arboretum for a Jurian Tree. Sachi's family agreed to allow her access to their tree in hopes she would join us. The modifications will take just over 24 hours. In the meantime you may use the facilities here on the mobile headquarters. Just stay clear of any of the royal guards, they still may hold a grudge." he advised the man.

Heyu bowed to him in thanks, "Thank you sir, we will do our best to help the efforts...isn't that right Jonas?" she asked him, her tone indicating she expected him to agree...or else.

"Yeah, what she said." he added begrudgingly but giving her a smile that belied his rough nature.

"Excellent, Detective Yuri will show you around then. I look forward to hearing your reports Jonas. Heyu, Sachi...Rialis..." he added the last name slowly as he regarded the creature. It waved two of it's tiny tendrils at him in greeting.

"It was pleasant to meet all of you. Be careful and take care." he added as they left, leaving him with the two officers of the armada.

Watanabe looked irately at the marshal, "You realize that was a criminal against the throne AND the Galactic Union you just allowed to join our forces." he said carefully.

Kuramitsu looked over at the Jurian officer, "Yes, I'm well aware of that. I was the one that offered him pardon from our forces should he join. Just because he's a fallen Knight of Jurai doesn't mean he's not a good man." he replied coolly.

Ashuba simply shook her head at the current development, "Should Queen Misaki find out of this..." she trailed off, looking over at the top officer of the Galaxy Police.

"I'm well aware of the ramifications, just as you both are aware of his unique qualifications. Can you honestly tell me that you would rather have him working for the usurper rather then us. He's got a score to settle with this Tokimi and I for one would rather have him working towards our ends then against them, no?" he asked taking his seat once more.

Hideki just hung his head, feeling the beginnings of a massive head ache building behind his eyes. "Very well, but I would not have him work within our fleet. It could prove to be...prickly." he said with a rueful look.

Minami smiled at the understatement, "A traitor to the King working for him again? How EVER could that be considered difficult?" he joked dryly, sliding information towards the man across the table.

"Here's what we've accomplished thus far using non-conventional forces behind enemy lines. As you can see they have a success ratio of almost 92 percent, although losses have been heavy as well. Should we continue with the missions?" he asked the leader of the Jurai forces.

Watanabe shared the information with Ashuba, feeling both proud and horrified by the ratio of success versus loss. 'Tsunami above...' he thought, making a mental note to find out each and every name that was on the list of the fallen and ensure that their next of kin received benefits befitting the heroes.

"Only if they choose to continue. If the effective operational level falls below 40 percent I want the whole project scrapped and the operators given a choice of service within either force or they can go home with full benefits." he said finally, leaning heavily back into his chair as he felt weight of so much riding once more on his shoulders.

Nicci saw the all too familiar slump to the man's shoulders, her heart aching as she watched his expression show the pain he felt. Touching his arm, she gave him a comforting smile and was graced with one in return.

"This is it Minami...I just can't do this anymore. After we liberate Jurai, I'm going to retire, I'm getting too old for this." he said quietly to his long time friend, rubbing his hands over his face.

Kuramitsu nodded solemnly, "I now have 4 generations of my family serving within the GP. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't worry about each and everyone of them. Ask yourself this question Hideki, would you feel more confident if someone else were running this show?" he asked seriously.

His eyes told the story, the man need not answer the question. "Well, it's getting late and we've got an invasion to plan in the morning. Keep my people updated on the movement of those forces as we approach. If she was serious about us simply waltzing in without being hindered I'd like to save as many lives as possible. But I will not be taken like a blind sheep if this is a trap." he said, the tone of his voice going stony.

Kuramitsu grinned as he stood and shook the man's hand once more, "We'll pull this off old friend." he told the man, then watched them both leave.

"Nicci...stay with me tonight. I don't wish to be alone anymore." he said tiredly, looking into her beautiful eyes as he asked.

She smiled coyly, "Ever again?" she asked pointedly, her heart racing as she did.

He smiled at her question, placing his hands on her hips, "You'll have to show up tonight and find out." he told her then kissed her softly.

Medical Ship Mercy's Touch...

Pain. That was the first thing Bravo felt as his tortured mind and body found consciousness again. 'Okay...waking up wasn't the brightest idea.' he thought dully, taking a mental inventory of all his appendages and found them to be present. Not exactly in fully functioning order but still attached none the less.

He groaned as his eyes slit open allowing the ever cruel light to wreak havoc on his pupils, immediately causing him to slam the lids shut once more. "Ouch..." he mumbled, pulling his mind together as he felt the thin blanket with his right hand.

"Easy hoss...you ain't doing too well." came a quiet but firm voice, as a hand pressed gently on his chest when Bravo tried to sit up.

"Rodriquez?" he croaked, his lips and tongue coated with a thick pasty film from drugs and slumber.

"Yep, I'm here Bravo..." he replied, a relief sounding in his voice. "How ya feeling?" he asked his leader and friend.

Jay tried to speak only to fall into a fit of dry hacking, his throat unused to speaking and dried out from oxygen. He nodded gratefully at the man next to his bedside as he raised a straw to his lips and allowed him to take a swallow.

"Thanks." he croaked, his voice regaining a measure of it's former tone and depth. "I hurt...I hurt a lot." he said, closing his eyes as he tried to control the feeling of vertigo that swept over him.

"Just take it easy hoss, you got pretty banged up on the way out. Good news is your arm isn't going to be crippled, and most of your other injuries weren't too serious." Rodriquez told him calmly, setting the clear glass down on the table after Bravo had drained over half it's contents.

"What about the others?" Jay asked, turning his head to face his lead engineer. The movement cost him as bright stars of pain flared into being behind his eyes, almost forcing him back into the realms of unconsciousness.

Rodriquez just looked at his friend for a long moment, "We lost three. Including Ed." he said quietly, breaking eye contact with the man.

Bravo's heart fell at the words, his last remaining hope that the wound wasn't as grievous as he'd thought. He closed his eyes as his mind tried to accept the fact that his oldest friend was now among the ranks of people he knew and loved that had died. A tightness in his chest took hold as moisture collected in the corners of his eyes, gathering together the beginnings of silent tears that fell from the proud man's eyes.

"We got them all out Jay...every one. The mission was a success, we beat the bastards." whispered Rodriquez, placing a comforting hand on the tormented man's shoulder. A hand was brought up in answer to his touch, clutching the fingers tightly as if to reassure the wounded man that he was still there.

Jay nodded jerkily, acknowledging the man's statement and dedication that each of them had lived for too many years to count. His throat worked without sound as he tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed. His mind kept showing the death of Ed, the bloody mist forming in slow motion as his body was lifted from the ground by the velocity of the round that had taken his life.

A nurse entered into the room, giving the visitor a harsh glance as she checked the readouts on her patient. Her lips thinned as she administered some medication to the obviously upset man, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir." she informed Rodriquez coldly, stepping between him and the now drowsy Bravo.

"Yeah, yeah..." muttered the engineer, shaking his head sadly at the woman. Releasing a deep breath he allowed himself to be escorted from the room watching the displays of Bravo's vital's as they slowed.

Later that evening...

A cool sensation on his face pulled the groggy man from his sleep, this time slowly opening his eyes to avoid the stabbing pain of light. "What time is it?" his voice rasped as he tried to lick his lips in vain attempt to moisten them.

"It's almost 6 o'clock. Are you thirsty?" asked a soft feminine voice.

Nodding, he tried to focus his eyes on the figure seated next to him. "Angel?" he asked quietly, as she placed a straw into his mouth.

"Mihoshi...oh yeah...my call sign." she said, giving a slight giggle that he would remember her nickname.

Swallowing greedily at the delicious tasting water, he allowed the cool feeling, as it washed down his torso, to help clear his addled mind. She was still blurry as he tried to see her face, but he could make out the definitive points that he'd associated with her. "Good to see you." he said quietly, giving her an empty smile.

She blushed slightly, her hand coming to her cheek while the other set the empty glass on the bedside table. "It's good to see you're finally awake. I was hoping you'd wake up when I was visiting this time." the blonde officer told him, smiling happily at him.

"How long've I been down?" Jay asked, his face showing confusion at her statement.

"About a week now. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last few days. The nurses here keep kicking out your team for trying to wake you up." she informed him, her pretty tanned face showing her growing concern for the man lying before her.

'A week!' his mind roared, trying to figure out what had happened to his men. "Mihoshi...did they have the funerals yet?" he asked, his eyes widening as he tried to sit up and pain flared in his side.

With a gasp he slumped back into the bed, his right arm held tightly to the wound on his side, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

She stood and leaned over him, placing a gentle yet firm restraining hand on his shoulders, "Now don't do that! You're still injured from that explosion. If you keep that up they'll kick me out too..." she said, adding the last part quietly, her face now closer to his.

Jay could finally make out her blue eyes, full of concern as they hovered only inches from his. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips again as he tried to steady his now ragged breathing. "Okay...okay." he whispered to her, his voice failing him from the pain and exertion.

Looking deeply into his weary and depressed eyes, she finally assented and released his shoulders, though she sat gently on the bed next to him. "Your friends were insistent on waiting for you before they allowed us to perform the funeral rites for the ones..." she trailed off, seeing a look of intense emotional pain cross his features.

"I'm so sorry Jay...I really really am!" she blurted out, wanting to give him a hug to reassure him that this pain would pass and that he wasn't alone in his sorrow. Due to his injuries, she settled for touching his cheek with the back of her fingers, allowing her expressive eyes to show him how much she understood.

Her touch was cool on his fevered and dry skin, though the simple touch she gave him struck a chord within him. The agony and sorrow he'd been holding since witnessing the death of one of his best friends finally boiled to the surface, his tears falling unabashedly as his chest began to hitch with the quiet sobs he released.

Mihoshi, having seen much in her career with the Galaxy Police and having been involved in more than one apprehension of a suspect gone bad, understood his sense of loss. Though most people kept their distance from her due to her accident prone nature or her direct relationship due to the Grand Marshal, she still managed a few good friends within the organization.

"It'll be okay..." she said softly, sliding her hand down to take his, her fingers clasping and holding. She'd lost her last partner due to an ambush by raiders, and had been the first to recover his body. It had left an emotional rift in her that she hadn't known how to heal. Rather than find another partner, she worked alone while hunting some of the galaxies most wanted criminals and bringing them to justice.

Jay allowed her to comfort him as best she could, though the dark empty feeling that filled him was hardly abated by her support. Still, he had seen the compassion and concern in her eyes as she regarded him, showing an unusual understanding. Realizing that he'd seriously underestimated the woman next to him, he vowed even as he mourned for his friends, to show the same courtesy back to the woman. It was the least he could do for her, to get to know her experiences and try to support her as she was now there for him.

A nurse came into the room, wearing the same annoyed expression as she walked to the displays and frowned at Mihoshi. "I'm going to have to ask you..." she started to say, only to have Bravo growl at her in a tear chocked voice.

"NO! No more drugs...no more sleep. I...I need my friends...now more than ever." he told her, glaring at her through his tears, as if challenging her to countermand him.

The nurse looked utterly surprised to find her normally comatose patient not only cognizant but driven, even through the drugs coursing through him. "Sir, you're gravely injured and don't need the emotional stress..." she tried to reason with the emotional man, only to get a look of death from him.

"I. SAID. LEAVE." he told her forcefully, his teeth clenched in anger, upset that she would intrude on him during what he considered a most private moment.

The woman huffed, "Fine. We'll just see what the doctor has to say about this." she muttered darkly as she turned to leave. The fact that she was used to running rough shod over her patient obvious in her attitude at having been summarily dismissed.

His head sank back down into the pillow with exhaustion as soon as she'd left. "Ouch..." he muttered, closing his eyes again.

Mihoshi was torn. She wanted to stay with the distraught man while at the same time wanting to allow him the time and medication to heal from his wounds. Pulling the cool damp cloth from the basin near the bed, she wrung out the excess water and proceeded to wipe his face of it's tears.

His eyes opened at the touch, his emotions under control once more as the anger had chased away the sorrow. He felt empty, cold and alone. Again. Except this time he had this woman, an alien woman trying to comfort him, to find his pain and share it with him.

He found himself considering her features as a woman rather than a comrade as she gently cleaned his face. She was striking, beautiful and innocent in so many ways. He saw her genuine concern for him as she worked, her eyes searching his face as she moved. Finally their eyes met and her hands stopped moving. They simply stared at one another, neither willing to break the heavy silence.

His mind, clouded by anger, pain, grief and loss felt a kinship with her, seeing her own loneliness so blatantly obvious if one looked past her beauty. Understanding came to him then, for her actions and attitudes with him since the raid where he'd been shot. She wanted to not only belong but to have someone that understood her, treated her as an equal and more importantly...a woman.

"Thanks Angel...for being here." he said softly, a flurry of emotions warring within him as he spoke.

Mihoshi smiled at him, her eyes wide. "It's ok, I don't mind." She told him, though his words meant more to her at that moment then she could ever tell anyone. 'He really does want me around...' she thought to herself, her mind distracting her body from the task at hand, not to mention her surroundings.

She leaned back on the bed, only to find that when she'd moved forwards her weight had shifted and off centered her. As she reached an almost upright position, her butt slid off the bed, her legs kicking outwards in a vain attempt to stop her now downward descent. Her feet crashed into the bedside table, rocking it violently and sending the empty glass and full basin of water into the air, in a direct trajectory with the man in the bed.

Bravo, used to having accidents with her around, simply watched with detached fascination as the basin arced closer the water within sparkling in the bright lighting of the room as it left the safe confines.

'Yep, this isn't going to be my day...' he thought dully, watching as the pan grew larger in his vision, until it obscured the sight of the room, sending him back into darkness with a off key clanging sound.

Mihoshi, having landed hard on her rump and jarring her teeth together painfully, almost missed the odd sound of the pan as it bounced off Bravo's head and down to the floor. Holding her jaw gingerly with one hand she slowly brought herself up to her knees and regarded the man in the bed. He was soaked from the water within the basin, an empty cup setting next to his head and a small lump on his bruised forehead could be seen.

"Uh oh." she said quietly, feeling horrible and guilty about causing the man more pain just when he'd seemed ready to treat her like a person...like Tenchi treated her. Her humiliation was complete by the arrival of the arrogant nurse and a blustering doctor not 3 seconds after her accidental braining of Bravo.

Hanging her head, tears running down her cheek she was led from the room and back to the waiting area where the last of Bravo's team was holding vigil. Rather than berate the upset woman that was now a full fledged member of their cliq, there were smiles and reassurances about her accident.

"Hey Angel...you hit him in the right spot. His head is harder than granite and about as dense, so don't worry about it. Hopefully you'll have knocked some sense into him." came the good natured voice of Otto, the now impromptu leader of the group with Jay out of commission.

She looked over at the gently smiling man, seeing his concern and sorrow but also his belief in his friends, including her. "You don't think he'll be mad do you?" she asked, her worry etched onto her face.

Otto chuckled along with Rodriquez, "Nah, he'll be a bit sore with you about it but he ain't gonna be mad." he assured the woman, handing her a cup of hot coffee.

"C'mon, now that hoss is awake he's gonna want to make sure our boys get treated right for the funerals." said a serious faced Rodriquez, helping her to her feet, though he kept a healthy distance from her with the hot cup of coffee in her hand.

Mihoshi nodded slowly, remembering every word of their conversation especially him asking of the funerals of his men that had died. "Where should we start?" she asked them curiously, wondering what type of ritual that they had in mind.

Otto smiled sadly and shrugged, "Not too sure to tell you the truth, but it's a start to get them buried." he admitted, unsure of how to proceed, never having covered this in his many years of attending or providing funerals for his comrades.

"Well, we could talk to Galaxy Police Headquarters about interring them until we reach Jurai. Since they died in service to the throne they're entitled to burial within the sacred grounds of the palace." Mihoshi offered helpfully, wondering if they had any family back on Earth they'd left behind.

"Sounds good to me, you wanna take care of that while I get with the people about the arrangements and such?" asked Otto, nodding and smiling at her.

"Sure! I'd be happy to. Shouldn't we invite some people to say goodbye? I mean, if it's only us it's going to be a small ceremony." she added, her face showing a thoughtful look as she considered who may have known the strange men from earth.

The three men looked at each other, unsure of how to answer her question. Rodriquez finally spoke up, "It's not like we have that many friends outside of present company. But if you've got any friends that would like to come and pay respects to our buddies, by all means..." he allowed, looking decidedly uncomfortable about the situation.

Mihoshi, happily oblivious about his discomfort, smiled broadly, "Okay! I know just who I'm going to invite and I'll be sure to have a buffet as well. That way we can eat afterwards." she enthused, before walking quickly from the group, deeper into the medical ship.

"Wooboy, looks like this is going to be interesting...let's hope Bravo's understanding." muttered Otto, with a rueful shake of his head. The idea of having a buffet was common for a wake where he was from, though in tradition with his unit and friends, food was secondary only to alcohol.

Shrugging, he smiled at the other two, "Let's just hope none of them are easily offended, huh?" he said, before the men went separate ways to complete the amount of tasks before them.

A few days later...

Bravo walked stiffly towards the podium, his face not showing the raging emotions he felt as he approached the inanimate object. Over the last days he'd spent many hours convincing more than one doctor that Mihoshi wasn't a hazard to his continued well being and longevity as well as a couple of psychiatrists that the blow to his head hadn't loosened the last of his mental faculties for wanting the well meaning blonde officer around him.

After that minor miracle, Bravo having convinced himself that he was retroactively attempting sainthood by performing miracles again, he'd moved forward with giving his comrades in arms a ceremony to mark their passing. He reached the podium and spun professionally, showing his years within the military by the precision movement. His left arm was just barely functional, most of the muscles and tendons severed by the explosion as well as nerve and vein damage. With great difficulty he was able to bring both arms to rest on the podium, his eyes sweeping the large hall that was almost full.

'For a bunch of barbarians from a backwoods planet we've sure got a hellova lot of people here.' he thought, mentally reminding himself to speak with Mihoshi about her friends.

Clearing his throat, he smiled grimly at the guests. "Thank you all for coming." he began, then took a deep breath and prepared himself for his emotional speech.

"Today we honor our fallen brothers. I will keep with a tradition of not naming the dead, instead letting them have the peace of eternal rest with anonymity from enemies both physical and spiritual. For those of you that knew them, you understand. For those of you that didn't, we have a habit of making people mad, even beyond the grave." he told them, a light chuckle rolling through the gathered people.

His team nodded with distant smiles on their faces, remembering conversations with the fallen men that had started the hidden joke. Jay took heart in the appearance of his friends, though he once more found his eyes straying to the woman in the dress uniform of the Galaxy Police that sat with them. Her eyes were watering with emotions as she sat fixated on him, her smile encouraging.

He gave her a faint smile and nod in acknowledgment of her support, earning him a demure smile that reached her eyes. Turning his gaze back to the people, "They came from different walks of life, all seeking to do what they could to make a difference, even if the only ones that noticed it were them."

He paused here, blinking rapidly to clear his vision at the thought of how many good men and women he knew that had fallen without notice by the world at large. The only ones mourning them were their comrades that had lived through it. "My friends and I were called from Earth to join in this crusade. We quickly found a place amongst the law keepers of the galaxy, an organization that we hadn't even known existed less then a year ago."

Many of the more unique races nodded in comprehension, having been selected without the knowledge of their own peoples as they'd joined the GP.

"We came with the understanding that it was dangerous, fully accepting that knowledge as we agreed. They fought with valor, bravery and with their beliefs, to stop something that they knew to be wrong." he continued, memories of the actions they'd taken a part of flashing through his mind.

"They gave their lives so that many could keep theirs. Without complaint, reservation or doubt they took on a mission that wasn't given much of a chance of success. We knew that to decline to do so would cost countless lives and possibly remove the chance of success for an entire operation. They met their fate with head's held high, looking death in the eye unflinching. Today we have gathered to honor these brave men for their selfless sacrifice." Bravo intoned, bowing his head for a moment to swallow as his throat had gone dry.

Using the few moments to recover as he took a sip of the glass of water setting atop the podium, he steeled his resolve. "They died doing what they loved, helping others who could not help themselves. I would like us to not mourn their sacrifice, for to do so would belittle the noble sacrifice they gave." he told them, his voice though still deep and ringing in the quiet of the room, turned husky and thick with emotion.

"Instead, let's remember them as they lived. They loved life, celebrated it every moment they could. They were among the finest soldiers I served with and I consider it one of my greatest honors to have known them. They showed me many things, including the standards of which to hold myself in the face adversity. For that reason, and many more, I salute them now and promise to honor their memory by doing my utmost to complete the mission they began. I love you guys, you will never be forgotten." he said softly, turning and walking to the front of the trio of coffins.

He paused for moment, his head bowed in respect, then turned to smile distantly at the guests once more. "I thank all of you for showing your support and admiration for my friends and your allies. By the amount of people here today it proves to me that we chose wisely to help in this mission." he told them, his voice thick with emotions.

He walked from the platform once more, his body held proudly though it was obvious the amount of pain he was in. He took his seat between Otto and Mihoshi, his face a careful mask that concealed his grief.

Mihoshi laid a gentle hand on his leg and gave him a warm understanding look, squeezing her fingers as she did.

Bravo hesitantly moved his hand down to hers and covered it, not trusting his facade enough to look into her blue eyes and possibly lose his hard fought composure.

Tenchi looked over at Ryoko, her face showing her sympathy for the man as he moved to his seat. He smiled tenderly at her, "You okay?" he asked quietly.

They had arrived via invitation by an excited Mihoshi, and entered into the room just before the ceremony was to begin. Though Tenchi felt a certain amount of need to perform some of the Shinto rites he'd grown up with, he respected the man at the podium enough not to press the issue.

Bravo's appearance had shocked Tenchi, having expected the man to still be back on Earth and not fighting an interstellar war along with the rest of his family and friends.

"Yeah...I just was thinking..." Ryoko replied, pulling Tenchi from his thoughts.

He squeezed her hand in an attempt to get her to elaborate, as he watched her eyes carefully.

"I guess it hadn't really hit me yet that someone we know could die out here. All the times before happened so quick that it really didn't occur to me. But now...here..." she trailed off, her eyes drawn to the solemn trio of caskets at the front.

His thoughts were similar, though more directed about those he loved, especially given the nature of their opponent and his status as a champion of a goddess. "Yeah, I know what you mean." he said softly, turning his face back towards the front. A man had walked to the podium and signaled for assembled people to stand.

"The deceased have a song they wished played as we depart." he explained, then nodded to his side as the thin strains of a set of bag pipes played.

Tenchi furrowed his brow as he watched Bravo escort Mihoshi and three other men from the room, trying to place where he'd heard the song. He could sense Ryoko's confusion as well, as they looked at each other then shrugged.

The room slowly emptied as the song played, telling a tale of a minstrel bard that had died during a war, accompanied by the sounds of bagpipes. It added a mixture of triumph and sadness to the procession from the room. Each guest left to his or her own thoughts as they filed out.

Tenchi approached the man quietly, seeing that his thoughts were far distant from the sight outside the window he stood at. "Excuse me?" he said, waiting a discreet distance from him.

Jay turned to regard the younger man, his expression confused at first then finally placing the face and voice. "Hey kid! Long time no see. What are you doing up here?" he asked, shaking his hand with genuine pleasure.

"Well, it's kinda a long story...but I was wondering how you're doing." he asked his friend, both of them leaning against a bulkhead as they spoke.

He shrugged in response, but dropped his eyes, "You know what Tenchi, it never gets any easier. Each time it makes you wonder if you could've done something different, something that would've let them live." he said quietly. He sighed as he allowed the thoughts to float through his mind.

Tenchi looked at the older man with sympathy, seeing the look of pain on his face as he considered mortality. 'What do I say now? It's not like I've faced this before...' the thought, wanting to help but unsure of what to say that would alleviate his pain.

Rallying his thoughts, Bravo forced a weak smile to his face. "Oh well, just more survivor guilt for me." he added, his voice distant though he did meet Tenchi's eyes again. "Anyways, glad to see you're okay. You been out here with us the whole time?" he asked, directing the conversation towards more stable emotional ground.

Shaking his head, "No, we only got here a little while ago...just before that big battle." he said.

A hand on Tenchi's shoulder stopped Jay's comment as Ryoko had sought out her love. "Hey, how you holding up?" she asked, sliding an arm around Tenchi's waist, only blushing slightly as he returned the gesture.

"Okay I guess. Best can be expected given the circumstances." he said to the cyan haired woman. His mind clicked finally, reminding him where he'd seen her prior. "Good to see you again too, and thanks for asking by the way." he acknowledged the woman.

Ryoko shrugged at him and smiled, "No problem. When Mihoshi showed up so excited about you and your team we figured it was the least we could do." she waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Speaking of the blonde disaster, where is she?" she continued, looking around for the bubbly and big hearted woman.

Jay's eyes narrowed slightly at the jab, but he also knew these people knew her better then he did. Besides, bad luck followed that woman, as did pain. He unconsciously raised a hand to his forehead as the thought crossed his mind. "I dunno, but by the sounds of it she invited most everyone here. Me and my boys weren't exactly this well known you know?" he motioned around the room with an arm to the people he barely knew.

Tenchi chuckled at the look, "Yeah, being from earth doesn't exactly give us galaxy trotter status does it?" he said dryly, realizing that he too fell into the same boat with the man.

Jay laughed lightly, nodding his agreement. "You know it." the man told them, before sobering again. "Hey kid, do me a favor okay? Don't take too many risks out there. I don't have a lot of friends left and I don't feel like repeating today." he said to Tenchi, his blue eyes serious.

Ryoko noticed the immediate change in the man's demeanor, and though she didn't like him calling her Tenchi 'Kid', she understood the man's pain. "Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he stays alive. If he even thinks about dying I'll kill him." she growled, giving him a meaningful look that spoke of her love.

Tenchi blushed at her words, "Um, Ryoko...wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" he asked her, his smile crooked.

Rolling her eyes at the man, "You know what I mean Tenchi." she said with exasperation and a smile.

Bravo chuckled, happy to see his young friend with someone that not only loved him but that he loved back. 'I'm glad someone listens to my advice...now if I could just do the same.' he thought. "Take it easy on him ma'am...us poor males ain't the brightest in the bunch ya know." he teased her.

Looking over at him, she shook her head at him with a stern expression. "Look here, don't call me 'ma'am' I ain't that old yet...in case you haven't noticed!" she said, absently sticking out her more abundant assets as she spoke. "The name's Ryoko." she introduced herself to the man, sticking out her free hand.

"Jay...most people just call me Bravo though." he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

She gave him a weird look, "Why do they call you that?" she asked curiously.

"That is a good question indeed." came a voice from behind him.

The trio looked over at the two blondes walking towards them, one an older male with a stern looking face and medium build while the other was all too well known by the three.

Mihoshi was leading her grandfather towards the group, her showing the usual smile. It was Minami Kuramitsu that had heard the question and given his thoughts of it as well. He extended his hand to the man, "I'm Grand Marshal Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police." he introduced himself.

"This is my grand father." said Mihoshi, her smile proud as she stood next to the man's side.

Bravo's eyes widened slightly, but he took the man's hand "Jay Wallock...um, I guess I kinda work for you then huh?" he answered unsure of the rank structure.

Minami smiled lightly, "Actually you work for the Queen's of Jurai indirectly and Captain Watanabe directly. We just happen to provide you with transportation." he chuckled.

"Back to the question at hand however, why is it you're called Bravo?" he reiterated the question.

Jay looked uncomfortable for a moment, trying to decide the best way to explain his long lived nickname.

Ryoko looked at Tenchi nervously, not liking being around someone that led the entire police force that was after her at one point and time. She melded closer into his side, her cyan hair falling slightly as she lowered her head.

"Well, back when I was in the service, I had a habit of taking unnecessary risks. It got so bad that most of my team kinda expected it from me, and got to looking out for my antics. One day when we got back off a particularly bad patrol where we ended up fighting a running street fight for 12 blocks before we reached friendly lines, I had to report to the base commander." he started, smiling in embarrassment as he related the tale.

"You better be tellin' them the truth hoss." came the voice of Rodriquez as he wandered over bringing a large bottle of deep brown liquor and a half dozen glasses. Laughing at the baneful look Jay gave him for interrupting, he ignored his leader and handed everyone a glass and started pouring them some of the liquor.

Ryoko, held one of her hands over the top of the glass, remembering well what Washu had told her about substances that might be harmful to her pregnancy, including alcohol. Despite the fact that she loved her sake and would miss it more than she could tell anyone, she would never endanger the precious life growing within her. "No thanks, I can't." she said quietly, drawing a strange look from Mihoshi, the only other one besides Tenchi that knew her habits.

"Ryoko? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, concerned for the vibrant and borderline alcoholic woman.

Fixing the woman with a 'Shut up now and I won't have to maim you' look, "Yeah, I'm fine Mihoshi. I just don't want any that's all." she replied testily.

Mihoshi, not catching the clue, continued on "Wow Ryoko, I've never seen you pass up any type of alcohol. Ever. Usually you get drunk at the slightest drop of a hat, like that time at Christmas where you started when we were opening presents or the other time when the rest of us were spring cleaning and you decided to clean out the inside of the sake bottles..." she rambled on, listing the various and memorable times the woman had gotten stinking drunk.

Phasing in next to her sometime friend, Ryoko clamped one hand over the woman's mouth the other on the back of her head, her eyebrow twitching violently. "That's. Enough. Mihoshi." she said forcefully, punctuating each word with a short and powerful shake of her hands.

Seeing that the woman wasn't going to try to speak anymore, she moved her amber eyes to the blues eyes of the blonde, "Thank you." she said sweetly, giving her a vicious smile.

Smiling weakly in return, Mihoshi nodded, "That hurt..." she croaked quietly, her eyes watering from the power of the former pirate.

"So, it is true that the former scourge of the universe has joined the true rulers of Jurai in their efforts." said her grandfather, swirling the liquid in his glass as he watched it, not looking at the woman.

Tenchi tensed at the man's formal tone, feeling his powers surge as he watched him.

Ryoko turned to face the leader of the Galaxy Police, her expression nonchalant, though her heart pounded at having to face him like this. "Yep, that's me. I've been reformed and decided to help out the stuck up priss...I mean the Princess Ayeka and Sasami." she said, changing her tack mid way through the sentence.

Minami looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I know you've reformed. I've had several rather...in-depth...reports of your actions since being reawakened by Prince Tenchi. In fact it was his request that allowed my granddaughter to remain assigned to that sector." he said, allowing a warmer smile to cross his stern face, attempting to put the woman at ease.

Relaxing slightly, she smiled at him, "Yeah, I shoulda guessed that huh?" she said with a smile of her own, before phasing back in next to Tenchi her arms around his neck.

:Thought it was going to get ugly for second there: she had told him via their link, having felt his powers rise and his emotions spike with worry.

:Me too. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to you: he agreed, showing that he was ready to take on the leader of the largest law enforcement agency in the universe for her.

She smiled at him warmly:Better watch yourself buddy, that's how you end up being labeled a pirate ya know: she teased him, though she was honestly touched by his sentiments.

The remaining people regarded the two lovers, who for all purposes had seemed to forget that they were there, as they simply looked into each others eyes and blushed, ignoring everything around them.

"Young love, don't it just make you wanna puke?" asked Rodriquez, shaking his head and downing all the whiskey in his glass.

"I think it's sweet..." said a quickly going emotional Mihoshi as she watched them.

Jay just shook his head and smiled in pleasure that his friend had found someone to make him happy. 'Stay true to her kid, and you'll never regret a moment of you life.' he wished to him, raising his glass to them. "To young love then." he toasted, drawing the telepathically communicating duo back into the conversation.

They waited a moment for Rodriquez to refill his glass then everyone but Ryoko toasted and sipped the liquor. As the elder Kuramitsu lowered his glass, he fixed Bravo with an appraising stare, "I believe you were explaining..." he prompted.

Laughing, "You must've been hell on wheels in an interrogation room." he said to the single-minded man. The laughter increased to everyone as the man simply shrugged and winked at the comment.

"Where was I?" he asked, thinking a moment, "Oh yeah...the base commander..." he said, taking another sip of his drink before continuing.

"So anyways, I walk into this guys office all dirty, sweaty and grimy and he's less then pleased about it. Seems like our little party had attracted the attention of the resident news agencies and they'd taped us as we fought." he said, shaking his head slightly with the memory.

Rodriquez tapped Mihoshi with an elbow as he smiled and pointed at Jay, as if to tell her 'Listen to what this crazy SOB did'.

"He starts chewing me out for acting out of our rules of engagement, never mind the fact that I got our whole patrol back alive and relatively unscathed. After about 5 minutes of not listening to the man's tirade he asks if I've got anything to say for myself." he paused a moment to take another drink.

"I asked him the first thing that came to my mind; 'Did they catch my good side on film?', to say that he was less then thrilled by my response would be a vast understatement." he said, chuckling at the memories.

"As it turned out, just outside that tent was the same camera crew along with part of my team, all waiting for me. So as I left to the rather undeserved and sarcastic compliment of "Bravo! Bravo!" from the base commander, they all heard it and it stuck. Thus the infamous legend was born, all over my big mouth and inability to hold my tongue." he explained.

The assembled people laughed at the story and the expression on the man's face, raising a glass or nodding to him in appreciation.

Jay shrugged as his face heated up, seeking respite as he finished the remainder of his glass. Holding the now empty receptacle out to Rodriquez, "Okay then, how about we get properly smashed just like Ed would've been by now?" he said, smiling at his friend.

Rodriquez nodded and filled his glass, before doing the same to everyone there. He motioned for a waiter to bring Ryoko something non-alcoholic, to her obvious displeasure as she frowned as she sniffed the pink juice handed to her. "Ugh...I bet it's actually healthy for me too." she muttered, glaring at Tenchi as if it was all his fault.

Taking a step up onto a chair with the quick assistance of Tenchi, Bravo shouted out over the crowd. "Can I have your attention please." he boomed out, showing a rather impressive skill at cutting through crowd noise.

As everyone turned to regard the man, he raised a glass high, "I would like to have a moment of silence as we drink to those fallen but never forgotten. May we honor their lives and memories by carrying on and living life to the fullest. Thanks guys, I'll never forget any of you." he said, his voice solemn as he looked out into the small sea of faces that regarded him.

There was a small murmur of assent as glasses were raised throughout the room, before everyone drank to the memory of the brave souls that had fallen to get them where they were today.

The next day...

A chiming noise nagged at the edges of Tenchi's consciousness, reminding him that alcohol hated to be woken up in the morning. His head pounded with the noise as he opened his eyes and tried to fight through the fog of his pain. He felt the warm and comfortable body of Ryoko next to him as she stirred irritably, clenching her arms around him reflexively.

"Ummm...don wanna move...too comfy..." she murmured her complaint, seeking the crook of his neck with her lips to try and entice him back into bed for a more pleasurable wake up call.

Tenchi however, was only thinking of ways to chop off his head to end the pain and was no where near in the same frame of mind as his lover and fiancee. "Some one shoot me..." he muttered, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes in an attempt to shrink them back down to the normal size.

Sensing her charms weren't going to be heeded or acknowledged, she opened her eyes and smiled at him softly. "How's my lightweight this morning?" she asked him running her finger tips gently along the side of his face.

He simply groaned in response, feeling a brand new uncomfortable sensation, this one starting within his stomach as it started to rebel against him as well. 'Traitor...' he thought, recognizing he was going to have to get out of the bed whether he wanted to or not.

Ryoko giggled at him, knowing the joys of a hangover. Kissing his cheek lightly, "C'mon Tenchi...let's get cleaned up. Washu has a great quick cure for this, and I'm sure she won't even want to turn you into an experiment for it...maybe." she ended, looking minorly concerned about it.

Shrugging, she stretched and yawned, revealing her naked form to an unappreciative Tenchi. She helped him from the bed and led him stumble stepping towards the bathroom. The tub was sunken into the floor and was big enough for 4 people, allowing her to gently guide him into it as she filled the tub with hot water.

As the water swirled and bubbled around them, she leaned against him, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed happily at being so close with him, enjoying the simple act of intimacy with the man she loved.

"I'm never, EVER! Drinking again." he said dully, taking deep breaths as the steam from the water rose around them, slightly obscuring their vision.

"Famous last words my Tenchi...famous last words." she said with a knowing smile, remembering how often she'd said that very thing.

Command Center...

Washu smiled at the couple as they walked in, Tenchi looking much better then earlier. "Good to see that you're among the living again Tenchi." she teased the young man, enjoying the look of mortification and embarrassment on his face.

"It looks like Tokimi was sincere about her offer. All of her forces have quit the field and allowed us to take control of the systems without incident. They're all accompanying us to Jurai as well. What ever she has planned, it must involve her forces as well. It's a good thing we out number them over 2 to 1 or I'd be worrying about an ambush." she brought them up to speed, pointing to the combat display that showed a large fleet of ships mirroring theirs as they entered into Jurai Prime space.

"We're here then?" asked Tenchi, feeling a sudden tenseness in his stomach at the thought of facing the goddess again.

Nodding solemnly, "Yes, and we've received an invitation to join her in the palace. You, Ryoko, Sasami, Ayeka, Misaki, Funaho, Yosho and myself." she told them, her face showing her own concerns about the thought.

"And we're just supposed to take her up on that offer?" asked Ryoko incredulously, "Are you stupid?" she asked, blurting out her thoughts before thinking.

Glaring at her daughter, Washu answered the question. "No, we're not Ryoko. But at the same time can we honestly afford to ignore this? She's gone through a lot of trouble to get us here and I want to know why. She's never been one for direct methods and this isn't like her to be obvious. It's better if we know why it's happening then try to out guess her at this point." she said, resisting the urge to smack the woman across the back of the head.

Tenchi's face went hard, but he nodded, "I agree Little Washu, I'm tired of dancing to her games." he said, remembering all too well everything she'd put his family through. "When do we leave?" he asked focusing now on the image of the Planet Jurai.

"We were just waiting for you two. Now that you're here, we'll take a ship down to the palace. You ready for this?" she asked, her eyebrow raised at them.

"Yep, let's go slap that self righteous little twerp some sense." answered Ryoko, pounding one fist into her open hand.

Washu frowned at the comment, "I only hope it's that simple Ryoko, but knowing Tokimi, it's only just begun." she said ominously as they left the command bridge and headed towards the ship that would take them to the meeting with the new goddess of Jurai.

Royal Palace of Jurai...

The group walked with dignified silence, led by a small contingent of Royal Knights though none were loyal to Misaki. The Queen had taken this little tidbit of fact surprisingly, only threatening to castrate the usurper and make him consume the detached parts of his anatomy...raw.

They were led to the dining hall where in times past the King and Queens would host parties of state, showering guests with lavish decor and exotic foods from around the expanse of the empire. Now however, it was as if it was being used to host an execution as the mood of the forced guests were somber and wary.

The room was brightly lit, almost overly so. The bright white lighting gave a direct contrast to the three people that were already seated within the room. Each was dressed in the predominately black clothing, each had relief of dark blues, purples and deep reds to highlight their outfits.

All eyes were drawn to the diminute woman seated regally at the head of the table, a sense of restrained power held around her. She smiled demurely at the people as they entered, slowly rising to her feet. "At last, my sisters." said the woman, affection in her voice as she spoke.

Washu's eyes narrowed at the woman, her memories beginning to boil in her subconscious at the sight of her sister. She could feel the power that Tokimi held, emanating throughout the room, unlocking thoughts and memories within her mind, each held and hidden behind 20000 years of repression.

Tokimi smiled at Washu as their eyes met, knowing that her sister had finally began to accept the fact of what had now come to pass. "Yes sister, it is time you remembered all that happened before you chose mortality over your divine birth right." she told her, extending a hand to her as if offering her a seat.

Washu's mind seemed to explode with pain, as the memories she'd buried rushed to the surface, all vying for dominance and perusal. Her hands flew to her head, fingers clutching into her bright red hair as if attempting to hold the thoughts at bay. Her mouth and eyes opened impossibly wide as she struggled to make some sense of her powers and retain her sanity. Going from mortal back to the divine was too much for her to accept all at once, her body shutting down in self preservation, and she collapsed to the polished marble and platinum swirled floor of the elegant hall, never uttering a sound.

Ryoko's mind felt as if it was being ripped in two as she watched her mother fall to the floor, the link between them feeling all but severed. She leaned heavily onto Tenchi, who was about to rush to the side of the red headed scientist. "Ten...chi..." she gasped out, her eyes wide with pain as her fingers dug painfully into his arm.

He felt her hands grasp his arm tightly, then all her weight sag onto him, forcing him to stop from crossing the floor to Washu lest Ryoko too hit the ground. Clenching his teeth, he glared at the smiling goddess across the table, "What have you done to them?" he snarled, his anger flaring up with his powers.

Yosho rushed to the side of Washu, his face impassive but for his eyes which showed his deep concern for the woman. He checked her vital signs and relaxed imperceptibly as he found a strong but fast pulse. He looked up where his grandson was holding a barely conscious Ryoko, "Tenchi! This is not the place for this battle." he said sharply, falling back into sensei mode to halt the boys coming attack.

Zee sneered at the boy, as if silently challenging him to continue the fight with him.

"Tokimi! What have you done to our sister?" came a mature voice from the body of Sasami, her face showing an ageless quality.

"Tsunami." came the acknowledgment from Tokimi, as she walked around the table. She regarded the younger princess with detached interest, then nodded as if satisfied with what she saw. "It would appear that you too have decided upon a mortal coil, although to bond with a mortal rather than take a mortal form of your own..." she said distastefully, as if the notion was filthy.

"My actions are not your concerns Tokimi. What have you done to Washu?" she asked again, speaking more forcefully.

Misaki and Funaho looked with shock at their daughter, and the voice of the goddess coming from her. Misaki was restrained by the firm hands of Ayeka, struggling to hold her mother at bay while the two goddess faced each other.

"Little Sasami?" called Misaki, her voice softer than anyone had heard it before. Her hand reached out to her youngest daughter, as if trying to pull her back from her course.

"I've done nothing Tsunami. I simply unlocked her memories and powers fully, reminding her that she isn't as mortal as she'd like to believe." said the goddess with a dismissive smile.

Tsunami frowned in disapproval, "You had no right to do so Tokimi, she was unprepared for such an influx of knowledge. You of all people should have known better." she accused her sister.

Tokimi frowned at the woman, "I have EVERY right sister..." she spat the word at her. "You, who were supposed to prepare these, these...creatures...to withstand the coming conflict that we might finally stop running. Instead, you and my fair sister took it upon yourselves to play the role of protectors to them, nurturing them rather than molding. Now, I have to pick up the pieces of the mess you've made. Too much is riding upon this dear sister, and I will not allow your petty new found emotions or feelings to interfere with plans that have been in place for eons." she said, crossing the floor quickly to glare down at the little girl with the goddess within her.

Misaki, seeing her little girl in danger, broke free of Ayeka and charged the smaller woman, intent on doing severe bodily harm to any that would hurt her family.

Tokimi simply looked up at the on rushing Queen and held up a hand, stopping the woman in her tracks, then levitating her back to her original position near the rest of her guests. "I will not be treated as a savage such as yourself. If you do not behave I will eradicate you from existence." she warned the woman coldly, her blue/purple eyes glittering with anger.

Ayeka's face went pale at the power of the goddess before her, as she watched her mother man handled with ease. "Leave her alone you foul creature!" she shouted, summoning her defensive logs around herself and her friends.

Tokimi simply looked at the enraged princess and started to extend a hand, only to find a glowing blue translucent shield appear before her. She snapped her head back to Sasami/Tsunami, "Don't interfere sister." she warned darkly, her powers expanding.

"I will not allow you to harm them Tokimi. Tell me, do you really wish to battle for supremacy here and now?" challenged the Jurian goddess.

Tokimi laughed derisively at the woman/girl, "Unlike yourself Tsunami, I am not bound by a mortal coil. My powers are vastly superior to yours so long as you hold onto that body. So, you tell me sister dear, are you willing to kill your host to battle me?" she taunted her.

Sasami's cute little face showed her frustration with the logic, though she didn't answer the taunt. "I will defend my sister!" came the clear sweet voice of the little girl loved by so many.

Tokimi laughed at her, but nodded mockingly, "Very well little one, I will spare your sisters life for you. However..." she said, turning back to the other man at the table.

"In order for my benevolence to stay my hand, I require a boon of her. Ayeka will marry and bear the children of Miko Tudeo." she said, smiling back to the cold faced man, who nodded his appreciation in return.

Ayeka's face went white with the announcement, her logs racing across the room towards the goddess, each arcing the ugly black lightning she'd brought forth in her trial to become a warrior.

"I will NEVER marry that pig!" she shouted, unleashing her powers at the goddess.

The resulting explosion filled the room with smoke, debris and finally, laughter. The laughter of Tokimi was like the tinkling of bells, had it been from anyone but from her it would have been attractive, infectious. Instead, it filled those that heard it with a deep fear and loathing, as if they were covered with a vile substance that was unable to be washed off.

Tokimi walked through the smoke, Zee two steps behind her as she did. "Impressive Ayeka, however you must remember that you derive your power from my sister, who at this moment is no match for me." she said, shaking her head sadly, then motioned for Zee to cross over to Ayeka.

:Kick his ass for me Tenchi: came the mental words of Ryoko, sending her love and power with them.

Tenchi didn't need to be prodded, and with a blinding flash had transformed into his light hawk battle armor and was standing before Ayeka, smiling evilly at Zee. "I believe that the lady said she didn't wish to go near him." he said casually.

Zee's face steeled at the appearance of Tenchi before, "I still owe you for what you did to me." he snarled back, forming his swords as he spoke.

Funaho pulled back the still immobile Misaki closer to where Yosho and Washu were, followed closely by Ayeka now helping the still weakened Ryoko.

"It would appear that Tenchi has realized his potential." said Yosho quietly to his mother, his eyes never leaving the pair of warriors.

"Yosho, Ayeka, we will need to shield everyone should they decide to battle. Washu and Ryoko are in no condition to run or protect themselves." she said, gathering her own Jurai powers and summoning her shielding, immediately feeling it reinforced with both Ayeka's and Yosho's.

Tsunami/Sasami looked at Tenchi with both pride and awe, "Tokimi, your champion will fall before the might of mine. Call him back lest he be destroyed." she said confidently, feeling the power that radiated from the Knight she's chosen.

"On the contrary Tsunami, Zee has fulfilled his primary purpose for me. Should he be destroyed now, while inconvenient would not set back my plans in the least." she said, with a sly smile.

She turned to her champion, "Zee, I have warned you not to cross the Knight of Tsunami and I will not allow you the power you need to fight him. You will prove no challenge to him should you fight him. If you wish to die, by all means, continue. If not, then ask his forgiveness and return to your place...behind me on your knees." she told him, her voice cold as stone.

Zee's face showed the shock as the power of his goddess left him, showing him to be powerless before the still gathering might of Tenchi. He whirled on Tokimi, "Why have you done this? Am I nothing more than a pawn in your schemes? What of the power you promised me?" he shouted, now bearing down on the unflinching goddess, a murderous look in his eyes.

She frowned at him, "What of you vow to serve my every whim and desire? You broke our contract Zee, and while you did prove useful to bring about the true power of the boy, should you cross me but once more I will not protect you from oblivion." she said, and moved a hand towards him, forcing him to his knees before her.

"Now, I gave you an order Zee. Or do you wish to have the vengeance of this boy wrought on you here and now?" she said, moving her hand in a circle, causing him to spin on the floor then slide back before Tenchi, still on his knees.

The dark champion glowered up at the man before him, his eyes promising a long, slow and painful death, "I apologize Knight." he ground out. There was no hint of sincerity in his voice, rather a venomous promise that spoke of pain and suffering for Tenchi.

Tenchi's expression never changed from the cold look, "I will kill you one day Zee for all that you've done. Your goddess won't be able to protect you forever. Nothing will save you for what you did to Ryoko, nothing." he promised the man, his deep brown eyes showing the depth of his feelings on the death sentence he'd pronounced on him.

Tokimi smiled knowingly as she looked over to Tsunami, "It would appear that your chosen has his own dark side Tsunami. Perhaps we're not as different as you'd like to believe." she said quietly, her smile mocking.

Tsunami simply gave the goddess a cold look, not deigning to answer the verbal jab.

"Now that I have all the players here, it's time to begin." Tokimi told them, turning slowly and walking back to her chair, releasing Zee from the hold she'd had on him.

Zee staggered to his feet, never breaking the ugly eye contact with Tenchi before stalking back to where Tokimi was waiting. With an annoyed look, he pulled out the chair for the goddess and retook his own seat.

Ayeka glared at Miko with disgust obvious on her face, "You have no right to threaten me in order to marry that...that..." she sputtered, still angry over the dire promise made to Sasami.

Tokimi raised one finely arched eyebrow at the woman, "Princess Ayeka, you are the one in no position to barter with me. I simply seek to keep your people happy by unifying a king that is well loved by his people and the crown princess. Is it not true that your father tried to wed you off to Seiryo?" she asked, her voice showing what she thought of the pink haired fop.

Funaho glared at the woman, "What a father does for his children is in their best interests. Seiryo proved unworthy in a duel with Prince Tenchi, and as such his engagement was canceled. You have no rights to barter off our daughter like some type of livestock." she told her.

Misaki, finally able to move again, struggled against the pressure of Funaho, before finally giving up trying to get to and strangle the little goddess. "Little Ayeka deserves someone that will love her and treat her like the princess she is." she told Tokimi.

Tokimi simply looked over at the two women, "Like your husband was respectful of your wishes Queen Funaho, Misaki?" she asked quietly, her strange eyes holding the stunned queen's face.

"I've been watching and influencing events within this dimension for several years, you needn't look so shocked." she admonished them, snapping her fingers to address the servant waiting with the feast prepared for them.

Washu's eyes were fluttering as the knowledge of who and what she was all came flooding back to her, causing a splitting headache. She groaned lightly as she tried to focus on the concerned face of Yosho that looked down at her. "That hurt..." she mumbled, sounding much like a certain blonde officer in the galaxy police.

Yosho smiled warmly at his friend, "I can imagine so. Are you able to stand?" he asked quietly, then assisting her to a seat when she was able.

Tokimi smiled at Washu as the servants placed wine and fresh fruits before them. "Ah sister, welcome back to the divine." she said.

Washu glared at the goddess, "You always were an arrogant bitch..." she said darkly.

Shrugging, Tokimi ignored the slight, "I'm sure your claim of the greatest scientific mind in the universe is now no doubt true. I take it you've accepted the mantle of Knowledge and Chaos once more?" she asked, leaning back in the finely embroidered chair.

Tsunami looked over to Washu with open sympathy at having been forced back to her semi-divine status against her will. Extending her hand over to her, she placed it atop her sisters in silent support.

Washu's eyes flashed again with anger, "I always did hold the mantle Tokimi, I just wanted to experience the emotions of mortals. What you did was..." she trailed off, at a loss for words as she felt the relief from Ryoko wash over her.

Turning to her daughter, she gave her a brave smile:I'm ok Little Ryoko, she just surprised me is all: she told her.

:Yeah, well it hurt like hell on this end 'MOM', I thought you were dying or something: came the sarcastic but relieved reply.

:Show me what I missed while I try to get more information out of Tokimi: she said to Ryoko, turning her attentions back to the goddess.

Closing her eyes, she focused her mind, "What you did to me was inexcusable, not that you've ever cared for anyone but yourself." she finished after a few seconds wait.

"Is that so? My DEAR sister...don't you remember whose idea it was to come to this dimension, this universe in particular? It was hardly mine. No sister, it was yours. Tsunami followed along to lend her assistance in preparing these beings to fight and win a war, all because YOU felt overwhelmed by the task." Tokimi spat back, showing true annoyance at the accusations.

Glaring now at them, her power filled the room, giving a malevolent air to the surroundings. "You both left me to defend against the implacable foe, while hiding our discovery from his prying eyes. Then as I waited and prepared for the inevitable battle to come, you both decided to understand these mortals first hand." the woman told them, narrowing her eyes at the betrayal she felt.

Before either Tsunami or Washu could argue their point, Tenchi shot to his feet his anger once more driving him. "You act as if you're the one that has been played with and abused Tokimi. Little Washu and Tsunami have helped out in more ways than you could imagine." he shouted at her, hating the arrogance of the woman.

Tokimi glared over at the man, finding him not withering before her gaze or intimidated by her power. 'He shows promise, perhaps this is why Tsunami wished for her bonded mortal to be with him so...' she thought, entertaining the thought of turning him to her side.

"You know nothing of what you speak child. What they've done is ENDANGER everyone and everything you love. By not preparing you for a foe beyond your worst nightmares, they have almost assured your inevitable destruction." Tokimi told him quietly, her voice dangerous.

"What the hell are you talking about? The only one that's played games with us is you! You're the only enemy we have. You don't care about any of us, so don't pretend like you supposed to be some great savior. Do you know how many lives your actions have caused? Do you even care?" he asked, his voice rising with the passion of his words.

Washu and Tsunami looked at one another, eyes wide as they listened to the man speak to their sister in defense of them. Each looked sheepish as they looked down into their laps, unable to meet the looks of those around them.

:Mom? What's going on?: came the question from Ryoko, having sensed the guilt coming from her mother.

Wincing slightly:Nothing Ryoko...just...I'll explain in a moment: she responded and closed the link abruptly, making the cyan haired woman jump slightly.

Tokimi stood slowly, outrage written on her coldly beautiful features. "You're right child. I care nothing for any of the beings within this universe with few exceptions. You being one of them." she said quietly, not looking away from his eyes.

Ryoko's face went cherry red at the woman's words, "I don't give a damn if you're a goddess or a garden hose, NO ONE FLIRTS WITH MY TENCHI LIKE THAT!" she said, standing and raising her voice as she did.

Her own battle armor appeared around her as she phased off the floor and hovered there for a moment. "Now you've got 2 seconds to either explain yourself or I'm going to find out what color a goddess bleeds, got it?" she asked dangerously, her energy sword appearing in her hand.

Washu shot to her feet, extending her hand to Ryoko, "NO! Don't do it Ryoko, she's right." she said, something akin to fear on her face.

Ryoko's face showed disbelief that her mother would try to save the ignorant little wench, "Huh?" she asked, not releasing the sword.

Tenchi's face bore much the same expression, now that he'd recovered from the goddess saying she cared for him. 'Care for me? She's tried to have me killed. I'd hate to see what would happen if she hated me...' he told himself, shuddering internally at the thought.

Tokimi smiled darkly at Ryoko, "Niece, you've no idea of what we face even now. Your mother has neglected her duties as goddess of knowledge by not sharing vital information about an invader far more powerful than anything you've seen before."

Ryoko simply glared at Tokimi, giving her a raised eyebrow in questioning her words. "And you would know this how?" she asked sarcastically.

"Please, take your seat. I assure you that I've no designs on your lover and future husband. I simply need for him to survive if we are to have any hope of defeating the enemies that now approach." she explained, gesturing to the seat Ryoko had vacated.

Ryoko landed lightly on her feet but folded her arms across her chest rather then take the seat again. "I'm listening..." she said, her eyes catlike as they appraised the goddess.

"I've spent the last several years getting to this point, where we are now. With a few exceptions that were unforeseen..." she said, glaring over at Zee before continuing.

"Given the nature of your powers sister, it was to be expected and something I had planned for, as much as anyone can plan for chaos." she nodded to Washu with something near respect, to which the red headed woman snorted in disbelief.

"The over throw of the Jurai throne, the sudden expansion of the empire and absorption of technological advancements into existing forces. These are but a few of my actions undertaken, so to say that I care little for the war or the subsequent loss of life, is in essence correct." she allowed, leaning forwards and placing her hands on the table.

"The forces of this universe were raw and untested. Now I have a combat ready and experienced force that is proficient in battle and used to working with allies. One that is the largest the universe has ever seen. The people of the universe are now used to the fact of interstellar war, so when it reaches their doorstep, there will be no mass panic and loss of advantage." Tokimi continued with chilling honesty.

The group stared at the woman as she spoke, her ruthless nature and methodical planning and execution shocking even the normally unflappable Washu.

"To defeat that which now comes will cost many lives, lives which I have no problems sacrificing if it means their defeat." she said with a finality in her tone that left no doubt how serious she was.

Tokimi paused, fixing each of the visitors with her strange eyes, as if evaluating their worth. "And now I have my sisters with me once more, along with our chosen champions to fight in our stead. Is everything the way I wish it was? Hardly, but my actions have put us much farther down the road then before. What I accomplished in a matter of months is more than either of my sisters were able to do in thousands of years."

Her announcement was met with outrage from the Queen's and the other two goddesses, voices melding and trying to outshout each other in defense of actions and plans.

It was Tenchi's quiet voice that cut through the turmoil like a sharpened blade. "You mean all this time that you've been manipulating us and everyone else, it's been some sort of sick plan?" he asked, meeting her eyes as his mind reeled with the possibilities of her actions.

She smiled at him, like a teacher to a favored pupil, "Yes Tenchi, a 'sick plan' if you will. I kept some busy while others plotted, no one individual truly knowing that their actions were a part of the greater scheme of things, the greater good of all living beings." she explained, causing Zee to glower with impotent rage.

"So, why are you trying to force me to marry him?" asked Ayeka, feeling decidedly sick by the turn of the conversation, and the horrified expressions on the faces of both her mother and her aunt.

"Your people, Tsunami's followers need stability in their lives. They supply the greatest power to our forces with the Space Trees. They now trust Miko due to my influences and power, while they all look up to you as one that is above corruption. In short, a political marriage to assure the stability of the throne and in return the whole of the Jurai Empire. With you as the new and sole Queen, you add a visible figurehead for which to fight for." she explained to the now shocked princess.

Funaho and Misaki turned pale at the words, fearing for the life of their husband and former king, Azusa.

Yosho slowly stood, awaiting to be addressed by the goddess, "What of our father? Have you done away with him entirely?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

Tokimi smiled tightly, "No, while an arrogant and pompous ass, he is relatively unharmed. You will find his demeanor...changed, since Miko has taken power. He has since realized how much of my puppet he truly was. The information didn't set well within him. He is under sedation and watch within your royal dungeons awaiting exile to the far reaches of the universe." she said, waving a hand dismissively as she addressed the topic of the former king.

Relief and anger warred on each of Misaki's and Funaho's faces upon hearing of the fate of their husband. "I demand that he be released to us immediately." said Funaho, her normally impassive face showing resentment.

Smiling lightly, Tokimi shook her head. "Unless you desire to join him in exile, that is quite impossible. However, I will make you a deal. Lead the forces and fight the invaders and I will allow him to be released to you." she offered, raising her eyebrow to her.

Misaki glared, "And you release Ayeka from this nonsense of marrying that ignorant and slimy worm Miko!" she added, her cheeks flushed as she tried to release her daughter from the shame of an arranged marriage.

Cocking her head at the other queen, Tokimi appeared to consider the offer. "Very well, Dragon Queen. However, you too must lead your new forces with the fleet if you wish your daughter to be freed from this marriage. In the mean time she will remain here as ruler of Jurai, with Miko as her advisor until the defeat of the invaders." she allowed, smiling broadly at them.

Both women looked at each other with sinking feelings, not liking how easily they had gotten what they'd wished for. Slowly, both women nodded agreement to the terms and sank back into the chairs, looking puzzled and almost defeated as they considered the implications of the deal with the goddess.

Tsunami narrowed her eyes, "Tokimi, you walk a fine line here." she warned.

"They have no idea of what they're up against sister, and you just may have sent both of them to their deaths." stated Washu, shaking her head.

Tokimi nodded solemnly, "It's worse then you know sisters. They've arrived once already in this universe and attempted to set up the beacon. It was only through the heroic actions of Zee that allowed us to thwart his plans." she told them, motioning for Zee to stand.

With a monotone voice, Zee explained what he'd seen during the attack. The sheer power and number of the creatures as well as the seemingly invincible nature of them from all energy weapons. As he explained how he finished the threat off, every face was written with horror across it as the sheer magnitude of what he'd done sank in.

"You killed millions...without remorse?" asked Tenchi, his eyes wide and unblinking as his disgust and hatred for the man increased tenfold.

"Fool! Had I not of done that, they would now be destroying everything in their path. In the scope of things, that loss was more than acceptable to gain us some much needed time." he countered, giving the look of hatred right back.

"But WHO are they and why are they coming here?" asked Ayeka, looking at Washu and her sister, neither able to meet her gaze.

Tokimi sighed quietly, "It is our father Ayeka, another god has come to this dimension. He has come to destroy us and absorb our powers into his own." she said finally.

Everyone but the three goddesses looked stunned at the admission of another god, one that was bent on the destruction of the three goddesses before them.

"Why can't you just band together and destroy him? Three against one?" asked Tenchi, curious as to why this simple logic had escaped them.

Washu's voice was subdued, "Because Tsunami and I now have mortal forms. The bulk of our powers now reside within you and Ryoko. That is why you're so important to her. Without that power, all hope is lost." she told him quietly, Tsunami nodding in agreement.

Ryoko looked anger and upset, "That means that..." she started, then slowly turned her face to Zee.

"Yes, that you three are now allies. If you don't work together, our father will conquer and destroy this universe without hesitation or remorse." answered Tokimi, smiling grimly as her plans for them were finally revealed.

Tenchi sat down heavily, followed closely by Ryoko, each looking shell shocked at the news. "Oh boy..." he muttered, realizing that his life, while interesting before, just got really complicated.

End of Chapter notes: Well, I hope no one saw that coming...lol. Anyways, RnR if it moves ya to do so. This arc should end within the next 3 to 4 chapters, then I'll take a break from this fic for a bit to recharge some before seeing if anyone wants it to continue. I'm thinking(and hoping) some of you will. More stuff will be explained in the next chapter, so sit tight, it's gonna be a fun and bumpy ride. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Hero's Rest**

* * *

A/N: Don't own any of the canon characters, only the original characters in this fic and a really crappy 89 bonneville.

A Hero's Rest

"You okay Tenchi?" asked Ryoko, her fingers absently rubbing his hands that were currently on her stomach. He was seated behind her, arms around her waist as they sat on the bridge of Ryo-Ohki, enroute to the far edge of known space.

"Yeah...I guess." he said quietly, his voice distant as his eyes.

She waited for a few moments before exploring his emotions via the link, finding him to be considering the upcoming battle as well as the new allies that had joined. He too felt more than a bit of unease at the arrival of Zee and the forces they'd been fighting.

"Don't worry Tenchi, if he don't behave Tokimi'll smack him upside the head, remember?" she said, a tight smile on her face as she thought of the mental picture of the arrogant man getting his head literally knocked off his shoulders.

"It's not that Ryoko...well, some of it is." he added, realizing that he didn't quite know why he felt this way.

"It's not like we can trust her word even though we are technically on the same side now. I just got the feeling that she didn't tell us everything." he explained slowly, the feeling of something just outside his comprehension hanging before him.

Ryoko snorted, "Like we didn't know that already?" she asked sarcastically, knowing full well that the goddess wasn't going to be forthcoming with everything she knew, she was related to Washu after all.

Tenchi frowned slightly in good natured humor and squeezed his lover in response. "I don't know, it just seems awfully convenient for everything to have fallen into place like this. Nothing ever goes according to plan, even if the plan was made by a goddess." he said, his mind still worried.

Ryoko shrugged and leaned deeper into Tenchi, "That's why I don't plan, I just do what I have to. Makes things simple." she said with a cocky smile.

He rolled his eyes at her words but chuckled, "Yeah, that's obvious." he teased her.

She growled as she grinned at the jab, "Well? It's effective ain't it?" she challenged, turning in his grasp and meeting his eyes.

He gave her an appraising glance, "I'm not saying that it wasn't, just chaotic. Sometimes it helps to plan ahead you know." he said, not backing down.

She chuckled in her throat and kissed him softly, "And you like it that way, don't try to lie to me Tenchi Masaki." she said quietly, forcing him down onto the bed as she crawled atop him.

The rest of his arguments were quickly lost as Ryoko used her visual enhancements to entice him to use his mouth in better ways.

The next day, Royal Treeship Noriyuki...

"We've arrived at the far edge and have sent in probes to ascertain the locations and dispositions of the invaders." said Watanabe, pointing to the three dimensional tactical display that showed the placements of the armada that had halted.

Washu watched the displays with keen interest, walking both around and through them, nodding absently as she did. She looked over to the solitary and sulking form of Zee as he leaned against the wall nearby. "You are sure that they haven't been modified since your last encounter correct?" she asked, her face stern.

The man simply raised an eyebrow at the goddess in disdain but spoke in polite tones, "I can't be sure, it's been some time since the last I fought them, but given the locations it wouldn't be unheard of." he allowed with a shrug.

Easing the temptation to throttle the dark champion, she turned back to the display. "I would have the interceptors equipped with the new weaponry Captain Watanabe. They are the most maneuverable and would be best able to thwart any breakthroughs or surprises." she said, pointing to the small fleet of high speed interceptors they'd brought.

The man nodded and motioned for his officers to begin on her advice. "I also say that once we gather the rate of speed they're moving at, to set up in their path. It's better to give us the terrain advantage rather then have it dictated to us." he offered, pointing to several systems nearby with his hand.

Yosho smiled as he stepped forwards, "Indeed, if they are as formidable as we've been led to believe, we shall need every advantage possible. I shall lead the interceptors into position and act as a harrying force once we've engaged them." he said, tapping a few buttons on the console, highlighting his force.

Fahn moved forwards with a confident smile, "Of course that leaves the Dragon Queen's knights to disperse amongst the younger ships to add protection. I'm sure that these...bugs, thingys...whatever the hell they are, won't be able to withstand both plasma, tooth and claw." he told them, glancing back to the Misaki who nodded and smiled at her Knight Commander.

Zee simply rolled his eyes, "You, who have never even encountered them, are acting like confident fools. They attack en mass, moving from target to target and destroying it totally. No survivors, no mercy...nothing but death." he told them with more than a hint of disgust as he folded his arms across his chest.

Tenchi stood and glared at the man, his uneasy ally. "We heard your stories and have reviewed your data Zee. You're right that we're inexperienced, but we do have something that you didn't have the first time around." he said to the man, his brown eyes flashing in the dim lighting.

Zee rolled his head to regard the boy, his head cocked to one side. "And what, pray tell me oh great knight, would that be?" he asked with thick sarcasm.

He motioned around the room to the assembled minds, then looked back to the man. "Patience, belief in each other and time. You rushed into it blindly before and almost paid the price. We've learned from your mistake and won't repeat it. This time, we're a team acting together, not some group of mercenaries acting out of self preservation." he replied coldly.

Zee's eyes narrowed at the insult, a retort rising to his mind. With an act of will, he forced it down and simply glared at him. "I hope you're right boy..." he said softly, his voice showing what he truly thought of the words.

Tenchi didn't smile at the arrogant man, instead turned to Watanabe, "Where do you need us sir?" he asked.

Watanabe looked at the exchange with a growing sense of trepidation. 'The three most powerful mortals in existence are just barely civil and we're about to face something from our nightmares.' he thought with a sigh, praying that Tsunami knew what she was doing. "I'll leave that to you three, you're more aware of your abilities then I." he said with a tight smile.

Ryoko moved to Tenchi's side and smiled confidently, "They won't know what hit them." she said, slipping an arm around the man.

Zee watched them with barely disguised envy and greed, then shook his head. "I would suggest we go before the skirmish forces and take stock of what we're up against." he offered to the other two champions.

Tenchi glanced back to him, reading his face for a long moment then slowly nodded. "That's a good idea, we can get in and out much more quickly then any ship." he agreed, feeling Ryoko's arm tighten around him in support.

"Very well." said the man, turning and walking from the room. "I'll meet you near the launch bays in an hour." was his parting shot to the man before he was gone.

Yosho looked at Tenchi with concern, "Tenchi, be careful while you move. We have no idea of the motivations or capabilities of these creatures." he said, his tone neutral.

Tenchi, used to hearing such advice from his grandfather nodded, "I know, but the only way to find out is to go and look." he replied seriously.

"Just make sure you pay attention to ALL sides as you do Tenchi." the older man said, eyes never leaving the boys face.

The younger man nodded grimly, all too aware of who the second warning was directed towards.

Unnamed system outside the rim of known space...

Tenchi and Ryoko emerged from Ryo-Ohki and glided through the dark depths of space towards the white sphere of the only planet with an atmosphere. Zee lingered slightly behind them, his face showing no emotions though inside he still seethed at the forced alliance with the two lovers.

He kept a wary watch on them as they entered the atmosphere, not wanting to follow them but having no choice. 'Fools...as if the primitive races here on this world would make a difference.' he thought derisively at them as they settled onto the snowy landscape.

The world was an icy one, covered in huge drifts of blowing snow and subject to massive storms of ice and snow that would cover continents. Ryoko's breath clouded out before her as she walked slowly up a large snow dune, her hands on her hips as she regarded her view.

"They ain't gonna be easy to find Tenchi." she said with a touch of irritation, her head looking over her shoulder at the approaching man. Her sharp eyes caught sight of the dark clothed man standing with his arms folded at the base of the dune. 'And he's sure as hell ain't gonna help much...what a jerk.' she thought, wanting to give voice to her anger.

Tenchi could feel the anger in her and smiled indulgently as he approached. 'I'm just glad it hasn't escalated into open fighting...yet.' the man thought as he paused taking in the sight before him.

The landscape was a brilliant white, sparkling in the early morning sun, giving the appearance of hundreds of thousands of diamonds laying openly on the ground. "Wow." he said breathlessly, the small cloud dissipating as he exhaled almost immediately.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." agreed Ryoko, turning her attentions back to the scene. He could always show her the beauty of the moment, a trait that endeared him more to her than he knew. Ryoko's cynicism was legendary, never one to believe in beauty or innocence nor in the moment. She'd seen too much, had done too much, to believe in the little things in life that made each day special.

Until Tenchi that is. Without meaning to, he'd given her all new reasons to look forward to each day, especially now that he'd given her the one thing in all of creation she'd wanted. Unconditional love. She smiled self consciously, her hand automatically seeking his in the cold air atop the dune.

He too smiled at her touch, content to simply exist for the moment. The sound of feet crunching in the pristine snow behind them alerted them to the arrival of the sour faced member of their entourage. "Do either of you mind? We're SUPPOSED to be trying to locate these barbarians of yours that live on this ice ball." he said darkly, stopping a meter behind them.

Ryoko turned to him and sneered openly, "Nope, not at all Zee. In fact, if you don't mind giving us some privacy..." she said suggestively, jerking her head to the side.

Zee's face went darker than normal, the woman insinuations blatant and meant to rub his failure in his face. He growled deeply at the words, his arms coming to his sides as his body tensed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the calm voice of Tenchi, not bothering to turn and face his rival. "They would get rather upset if we started fighting. Besides, you know what would happen." he continued with no trace of hostility or malice.

The tone of the boy irritated Zee to no end, not only by his lack of emotional sentiment but the simple fact that he was correct. The three goddesses were adamant about them acting in concert and not fighting while the threat from their father was upon them. 'Not that they limited my choices AFTER we've dealt the invading bugs.' he thought, more to keep his anger in check than to plot their ultimate destruction.

Zee snorted as if it didn't matter to him and glanced around, looking for any trace of life. "So, where are these things anyways?" he asked, impatient to get to battle.

Tenchi's face showed confusion, "I'm not really sure. Ryo-Ohki couldn't lock onto any of them but did find a lot of life forms on the surface." he admitted to him, his eyes still trying to find any trace of the mysterious creatures.

There was no sign of civilization or even buildings, either above or below the surface. Not a trace in the shifting snows nor a shadow in the skies above. It was as if they'd vanished and not left a trace of themselves to be found.

Sighing slightly, he squeezed Ryoko's hand before releasing it. "Let's split up and try to find them. We've got to get them off of this planet before the bugs arrive or they'll be wiped out of existence." he said, pointing off into three different directions.

Ryoko didn't like the fact they'd be splitting up, but understood the need for haste. "I'll go this way then. Meet back here in an hour?" she asked, her feet lifting from the ground as she took to flight.

Zee rolled his eyes at the boys compassionate nature, "We're wasting valuable time finding these things boy. They have nothing to offer us in way of support for this war, why bother?" he asked petulantly, placing his hands on his hips and looking towards the deep blue of the sky above.

Tenchi's face tightened, "It's not about that Zee. These creatures don't deserve to be destroyed, they're innocent. If we have the chance to save at least some of them, we should." he explained, pausing in his descent of the dune.

Zee made a rude noise and shook his head, "You're too soft Tenchi Masaki, it'll get you killed if you don't start thinking like a warrior." he chided the young man, but started to move off in the third direction.

"You don't know what a true warrior is Zee, only what you can conquer." said the other man softly, his eyes hard as he regarded his rival and unwilling ally.

Ryoko listened with open interest, looking at the man she loved with respect for following his deeply ingrained sense of right and wrong. "You know that if you did less talking and more looking we could've been done by now." she said, her sarcastic smirk in place as she looked at Zee.

The glare she got in return caused her to laugh uproariously as she raised her finger to pull down the lower lid of her left eye and stick out her tongue at him. His resulting pallor change at the gestured insult caused the brash woman to break out into further gales of laughter that rang throughout the land around them.

"C'mon you two, let's just try and find some of them." Tenchi said, trying to hide the smile at his lovers' antagonistic actions towards the man.

Zee muttered darkly to himself, visions of revenge and pain flashing through his head at the cyan haired beauty.

A few hours later...

Ryoko sighed in the cold air, now quite tired of seeing miles and miles of empty snow filled landscape. 'Geez, you'd of thought SOMETHING would have been living on this planet.' she thought, feeling quite bored and anxious as she returned to the large dune they'd started at.

She could easily make out the seated form of the dark champion atop the dune, looking as bored as she. 'Heh, looks like ol' sourpuss struck out too.' she thought, gliding silently over the undisturbed snow.

"Strike out too?" she called, settling onto her feet some distance from him. Ally in name he might be, but she still didn't trust the bastard.

He casually opened one eye to regard her coldly, then closed it without responding or moving from his seated position.

"You seen Tenchi?" she tried, looking across the vast empty landscape.

"I have been sitting here waiting for the both of you to return. You are the first back." he stated quietly, as if talking to a troublesome child.

Ryoko gave the man a look of disdain, but didn't respond. :You out there Tenchi?: she asked him mentally, feeling his presence but unable to locate him.

:Yep...I found them, well they kinda found me.: was the reply, almost immediately.

Her expressive eyes blinked widely for a moment, Where are you?

"Right here." came the verbal response as a pair of hands grasped her hips from behind.

Ryoko gave a startled yelp and jumped straight up, twirling in the air and igniting her sword as she did.

She looked down on a innocently smiling Tenchi, her chest heaving "Don't DO that!" she chastised him, slowly bringing herself back to the snow.

"Sorry Ryoko, but I couldn't resist." he appeased her, taking her hand as she landed.

"How were you able to do that Tenchi?" asked Zee, his voice and face showing his concern over the man's stealthy arrival.

Tenchi raised his hand to the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well...you see, I found the people that live here..." he started, only to interrupted by the materialization of several new life forms around them.

They were pale as the snow they stood on, their pallor almost translucent and pearly. Their hair was long and worn in varying styles from loose to a single pony tail held in place by a clip that glittered in the bright sunshine.

One of them approached cautiously, eyes darting towards Zee as it did. Holding a fist over the center of it's chest it made eye contact with each of the three champions.

"I am called Neven, welcome to our home." he said, his voice a curious mix of formality and musical tones.

Zee looked from the man that had just introduced himself back to Tenchi, "You want to explain this?" he said, ignoring the formal greeting.

Neven frowned, his solid black eyes narrowing as he regarded Zee.

Tenchi took a step forwards, "He's not accustomed to formality and courtesy." he told Neven, sending a look of daggers at Zee.

Neven regarded Tenchi for a moment and inclined his head, "It was as you have said. He is a barbarian." he agreed, looking back to his comrades who were all nodding sagely.

Ryoko covered her mouth with her hand as she saw the look of outrage and indignation on the face of Zee.

Zee growled and took a step towards Tenchi, his fist clenching.

Neven reached out and lightly touched Tenchi on the shoulder as the man approached and instantly all the newcomers and Tenchi vanished once more from sight.

Zee's eyes widened at the event, his hand now reaching out tentatively to see if the man was still before him. His fingers closed over nothing, prompting him to wave his arms through the air in a vain attempt to find him.

Ryoko snorted and shook her head, "He's behind you..." she said with ill hidden humor.

Zee whirled around, whipping his hands before him trying to latch onto the vanished Tenchi.

Ryoko's bright laughter caused the man to flush with indignation, "Where is he?" he glowered at her.

She shrugged in response, "I dunno. I just wanted to see you jump like an idiot." she admitted with cheery laughter.

"They are non violent Zee." came the calm voice of Tenchi, truly behind the man now.

Zee slowly turned to face the now visible man, "I take it they can vanish at will?" he asked, not bothering to conceal his anger.

Tenchi nodded, "Yes, they won't fight but instead vanish." he told him, gesturing to the seven people around them.

They were of medium build and seemed totally unaffected by the cold temperatures as the clothing they wore was light and almost gossamer, leaving no doubt of their sex while maintaining a fraction of decency.

Each had a set of double wings on their backs, barely transparent that broke the sunshine into prisms of light on the ground beneath them. They were folded behind them, tucked close to their backs, extending almost down to the ground.

"They found me about an hour ago, seems like they followed all of us. They approached me because they said I have a gentle nature." he said sheepishly as he regarded his new friends.

Ryoko furrowed her brow at the comment, seeking comfort along the link and finding Tenchi to be as he usually was. Uncomfortable with the attention and the fact of having been singled out.

"So, what's the story then Tenchi?" she asked him, gesturing around to the winged creatures.

"I've explained it to them and Neven seems to understand but isn't sure about having to leave their homes." he told her.

Neven regarded Ryoko closely, his colorless eyes making it hard for the pirate to determine what he was thinking. Finally he gave her a shy smile and nodded, "You are indeed in love with the one." he said finally, his wings fluffing slightly as if in self congratulation.

She raised an eyebrow towards Tenchi, "Um...Tenchi?" she asked, not moving from in front of the man.

"They can feel your emotions Ryoko, that's how they judge people to be hostile or not. They were afraid of Zee but I told them that he was under our control, so he wasn't anything to be worried about." he explained, pointedly looking at the dark champion.

Zee rolled his eyes and threw his hands upwards, "Great, perfect. First I get saddled with you two and a mission that is going to get all of us killed. Then I'm all but castrated by you telling everyone and their mother that I'm harmless." he spouted out, beginning to pace in a circle.

The newcomers backed away quickly from the venting man, eyeing him warily as they did. Neven leaned forward to Ryoko, his expression curious. "What is castrated?" he asked quietly, wonder in his question.

Ryoko blushed brightly then giggled. Leaning forwards towards him, she cupped her hand over his ear and whispered the meaning into the man's ear.

He straightened up quickly, his right hand unconsciously straying closer to his midsection as he regarded the fuming Zee with sympathy. He walked towards Zee and held his hand up, palm forwards. "You have our sympathies noble one, we would not have judged you so harshly had your condition been known to us. Truly you are a brave and honorable man to have suffered such for your beliefs." he said sincerely.

Zee's eyes went wide at the man's words, as he caught Ryoko's expression. He opened and closed his mouth several times in disbelief, unable to formulate any response to the man's innocent words.

Tenchi solved his crisis by quickly reaching for the man's arm and leading him from Neven, "Yes, he's a great guy...really." he said pulling Zee along with him.

Stopping a small distance from Neven, "Look, go back to the Noriyuki and tell them we're going to need them to evacuate these people and try to resettle them somewhere else. We don't have a lot of time to convince as many as we can and get them out of here before the invaders show up. You're the fastest of us all, besides...you hate being here, right?" he asked, regarded the strangely colored eyes of his nemesis.

Zee glared at the man before him, wondering exactly he'd went from being one of the most feared and ruthless pirates in the universe to a living joke for a bunch of ignorant savages. "Fine. Just don't expect me to help them." he said darkly, jerking his arm from Tenchi's grasp.

"I never asked you to Zee." he told the man.

Sneering in the face of the kind hearted man, Zee spun and took to the air gaining speed with height until he'd left the visual range of the remaining people on the dune.

Looking over to where Neven was conversing with his comrades, Tenchi crossed back to them. "Well, he's going to get our friends to help you and your families move to somewhere safe. How many of you are there anyways?" he asked, wondering if he'd over extended his allies.

Neven regarded him for a moment, "I will take you into the elders village, for only their word is law. Should you convince them, then all of the Ildir will follow you." he said, motioning for the lovers to follow him as they moved down the side of the dune.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki...

Watanabe hung his head, "You are not serious." he said darkly, shaking his head at the news Zee had returned with.

Zee simply glared at the man in answer, fixing him with a piercing stare.

With a deep sigh Hideki looked up once more, "Do you have an estimate at the numbers we're going to be dealing with?" he asked dully, trying to figure out how he was supposed to prepare his forces against an unknown foe, stop them from advancing further then they had and rescue an indigenous life form that may or may not WANT to be rescued.

"I saw seven." Zee responded sarcastically.

The Captain leveled a malicious glare at the man but didn't respond. "Fine, escort three of our troop carriers down to the surface. Should you need more, then you will have to relay them on multiple trips." he ordered, waving his hand at the dark champion.

Zee fixed a nasty look on the man for his summary dismissal, but spun and exited the bridge. His thoughts raged at the injustices done to him since becoming the 'all-powerful' champion of Tokimi. 'Perhaps it's time to reassert my powers and freedoms once more.' he thought, carefully shielding the thoughts within his anger and outrage at his situation.

On the planet's surface...

The three ships landed gracefully on the dune that Zee now stood upon, large cargo doors opening and ramps settling deeply into the once pristine snows. Several Jurians strode down the ramps, looking towards the dark clad man with curious expressions. "Where are they?" asked the leader, his eyebrow raised in question and annoyance at the delay.

"Trust me, they're here." he muttered in response, waiting for them to materialize before them. His wait and anticipation was rewards as several hundred of the strange winged being suddenly appeared around the ships.

As the men drew weapons, Tenchi jumped from within one of the crowds, "Hold on! They're friends." he shouted, almost shoving down some of the Ildir in his haste to reach the ships.

The men slowly lowered their weapons, looking at the strangers cautiously but trusting in the prince. "Lord Tenchi. How many are there?" he asked, seeing that only two of his ships would be needed to make the evacuation.

Tenchi blushed slightly, "Um...this is the first of about ten thousand." he said quietly, nodding towards Neven.

Neven walked forwards extending the ceremonial greeting before speaking, "I have been elected as the speaker to express our gratitude at your assistance in our continued survival. Our people have gathered at 6 primary locations at the advice of Tenchi and Ryoko to expedite our departure." he told the man, ignoring the open stares he received from them.

"Um...yeah. Okay." he said dumbly, motioning for his crew to begin the procedures. "I'm Akira Tejoro, Captain of the Golden Clouds." he told Neven, saluting the man and having to cover a smile as Neven attempted a very poor imitation of it in return.

"Lord Tenchi, my three ships are all that was allocated to you for this operation. You're going to have to cover us while we shuttle them back and forth." Tejoro said, turning back to Tenchi with an apologetic expression.

Tenchi winced at the news, "That's not good." he said, glancing over to where Ryoko was walking up.

"We're going to have to protect them as they move them Ryoko." he told her, knowing by their link that she was less than thrilled by the prospect.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "How close are the invaders?" she asked the captain of the ship.

He glanced away nervously, gauging the faces of those around them before answering. "Best estimates are less than a day...but they could be closer. None of our advance scouts have been heard from in 12 hours." he admitted, drawing shocked looks from the couple.

Zee could see their expressions and crossed the now heavily trodden snows quickly, "What's occurred." he demanded of them, his face darkened when he heard of the recent developments.

He glared Tenchi as if it was all his fault, "Well Knight? What do we do now? Our foes could be upon us at a moments notice while we waste time and efforts to save these creatures. Your actions could have doomed us all." he accused.

Tenchi glared back at the arrogant man, "You don't know that Zee, none of us do, so there's no use worrying about it until we've got real information." he snapped back, beginning to feel the pressures of his decision weighing heavily on him.

Ryoko glanced back and forth for a moment, "Tenchi, why don't you and Zee go and find out how close they are. I'll stay here and protect the ships while they evacuate the planet." she offered, then turned to Tejoro.

"How long will you need to get them all off Captain?" she asked.

He did some quick mental calculations, "If I can pull some of the support ships closer, I'd say about 5 hours to get them all off. Barring any complications...like being attacked." he added quietly.

Tenchi nodded and looked at Zee, "C'mon. We've got 4 hours to find them...or less if we have to slow them down." he said.

Zee rolled his eyes, "Masaki, you're going to get us all killed on this fool's errand." he glowered at the man. He sighed heavily before moving closer, his expression showing his inner feelings on the matter.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." he agreed, his tone saying more than his words.

Tenchi looked with a concerned expression to Ryoko, feeling her love within his mind. :Be careful love: he said to her.

:Always. You too, watch your back around him and don't get in over your head: she responded, while her body walked closer and gave him a deep toe curling kiss.

The others around them, looked away from respect at the sight of a royal family member showing such outward signs of affection in public, while Zee's sound of disgust all but echoed around them all.

Tenchi found himself breathing heavily from both the act of the kiss and the mental images Ryoko sent to him while doing so. The blush on his face would have brought laughter to everyone around had the situation not been so dire.

He touched her face gently, locking eyes with the love of his life before turning and striding from the dune following Zee.

Ryoko watched him go with a pang, unsure that his decision to act this time was the correct path. Swallowing the negative thoughts, she turned back to the Jurian forces. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. We need to get the hell outta here." she told them, clapping her hands as she walked past them all.

Planet Jurai, Royal Palace...

Ayeka stood within her old rooms, staring vacantly from the balcony onto the flourishing gardens below that teemed with both flora and fauna, though none seemed to understand the magnitude of what was occurring around them.

She frowned slightly, the corners of her lips pulling downwards in a faint pout. 'Why did that foul woman have to intrude?' she asked herself, hating Tokimi with even more passion.

Her rule should have been marked with celebrations and rejoicing, followed shortly by her marriage to the one that held her heart. 'Although the one that holds my heart currently doesn't know I exist...' she thought forlornly, sighing heavily before turning back from the balcony and reentering her rooms.

A light rapping at her chambers door drew her attentions, "Please come in." she called regally, unconsciously straightening.

A page entered her room, bowing formally before speaking. "Queen Ayeka, you have been requested to join Lady Tokimi within the royal gardens." he told her, holding the deep bow and not looking at the Queen.

'Queen Ayeka...will I ever grow used to that title?' she her mind wondered, "Very well. I will join the lady at my leisure." she told the man, dismissing him by turning her back to him.

She listened to the man's retreat before smiling devilishly, "I may be a captive but I will keep my dignity and pride." she declared to herself, enjoying her bout rebellion against the goddess that had usurped her whole life.

Meanwhile, within the royal gardens...

Miko looked stoically around the lush greenery, walking quietly alongside his mistress. The gardens were all but deserted, and the few that remained were keeping distance from the imposing pair.

Tokimi smiled faintly as they paused before a carved wooden bench, smoothing out her robes as she sat and lifted her delicately dark features to enjoy the warmth of the Jurian sun. "I leave this to you Miko. Do not disappoint me." she said quietly, his voice distracted as if she was concentrating upon other matters.

Miko smiled adoringly at the small goddess, "I will do nothing of the sort mistress." he declared, relaxing his body as he spoke. He walked to the edge of the groomed path, his back to Tokimi as he closely regarded the surroundings, then nodding in satisfaction.

"Your will be done. This place will suffice." he told her, turning slowly in place but not moving back towards her.

Smiling, Tokimi nodded and faded from sight, leaving her servant to await the arrival of Ayeka.

Within the Royal Barracks...

D3 materialized before the sitting Veld, surprising the man into almost spitting the pale wine he'd just sipped.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand, he glared at the minion of the goddess he'd come to despise. "Speak underling." he growled, showing his disdain for them in his tone.

D3's expressionless eyes focused on the man for a moment before speaking, as if weighing options about the comment. "Your role as the protector of the royal family is about to be tested dragon rider." he said, floating a few feet above the floor of the vaulted chambers.

Veld stood rapidly, slamming down the delicate flute and shattering it's stem, wine pouring over his hand and the table. He shook his hand vigorously and glared at D3, "Who? What do you mean tested?" he asked, taking a step forwards, eyes narrowing dangerously.

D3 slowly began to dematerialize before him, "My lady's servant has taken matters into his own hands, she requests you deal with the situation at your discretion. Ayeka is in grave danger dragon rider." he said, vanishing from the room, leaving a pale and sputtering Vaagard Clan leader in his wake.

He rushed to the panel within his room, calling the head of his personal guards, "This is Veld, get our warriors to the princesses immediately! I'm heading towards Ayeka's chambers." he said quickly, his tone brisk as he tried to quell his unease at the cryptic message.

'So help me if they've harmed her...' he thought, rage filling him at the thought of anyone harming either of the princesses, that rage propelling him from the room as his entourage hastened to keep pace.

Within the Royal Gardens...

Ayeka walked regally down the path, taking as much time as she possibly could to annoy the goddess as much as she could. 'Summon me will you...no Queen of Jurai will answer to the likes...' she thought, both thoughts and steps coming up short as she saw the motionless form of Miko standing within the central clearing.

"I demand to know what you're doing here." she asked coldly, her eyes narrowing at the man she hated so.

Miko smiled and bowed to his Queen, "Queen Ayeka, you honor me." he responded smoothly as if not having heard her.

He straightened and crossed to the woman, "I have wished to speak with you Ayeka for some time now, but you have spurned my attempts to do so. I only wish to explain.." he started, holding out his hands to the woman.

Ayeka glared at him, "How dare you summon me! I am not someone at YOUR beck and call. I have no wish to speak with you nor shall I. Now leave me. Go!" she said pointing towards the path with an outstretched hand, her anger now visible on her face.

He sighed reluctantly and nodded sadly, "I was afraid of this Ayeka, you have been tainted against me by the enemies of my goddess." he told her, not moving down the path she was gesturing to.

"I gave you a royal command Miko Tudeo, now you will follow it or face the consequences." she growled at him, irate that he would dare to defy her authority.

His face hardened at her tone, but he bowed shallowly and stiffly, "Very well your highness. Forgive your subject." he said tonelessly, starting to walk past her.

Her eyes followed him as he past her shoulder, then a blinding pain exploded behind her eyes, her head snapping backwards as a vicious blow connected with the back of her neck. Her legs crumpled beneath her, her body sagging to the ground slowly as feeling left her extremities.

Miko stood over the motionless woman, a vile grin on his face. "I was given you Ayeka, either by choice or force. It is unfortunate that you chose to snub me, now I will simply claim what is mine by divine right." he told the woman, as darkness closed around her vision, sinking her blissfully into unconsciousness.

Outside the Royal Chambers...

Veld smashed his gauntleted fist into the solid wood of the door, "FIND HER NOW!" he called to his warriors, his face locked in a mask of anger.

They'd arrived only moments before, knocking then kicking in the door when they'd received no answer to their inquiries.

"My lord Veld." came a hurried voice, straining slightly.

He turned to regard one of his men dragging a page by the scruff of his uniform, his feet kicking uselessly behind him in the hands of the powerful warrior. "What is it?" he asked, closing the remainder of the distance.

Dropping the page unceremoniously to the ground, the warrior nudged him with his foot. "Talk and make it fast or you're dinner for my dragon." he warned, the man paling under the threat.

"O..of course..." he stammered, trying to make himself as small as possible. "I was given the message by Consort Tudeo that Lady Tokimi wished for Ayeka to meet with her in the Royal Gardens." he said, eyes wide at the sight of so many upset dragon riders in such close proximity.

"How long ago was this?" asked Veld, his hand shooting out and grasping the man by the lapels and yanking him to his feet.

The man stifled a cry of terror at being hoisted off his feet, "I...I'm not sure...maybe half an hour?" he said, his eyes so wide that the whites could be seen all the way around.

Veld ground his teeth and barely managed to suppress the urge to throw the man into the wall. Instead he dropped him onto his butt and walked past him quickly, "To me! We must reach the royal gardens." he called, breaking into a jog, his well trained and disciplined warriors falling in behind him.

The Royal Audience Chambers...

Tokimi's eyes widened slightly as her body first stiffened then wavered, causing Sheia to place on hand on the woman's shoulder in concern. "My lady, are you well?" she asked quietly, leaning forwards to her.

Tokimi nodded slowly, but gave a tired smile to the woman she'd 'rescued' not so long ago. "I am fine, I simply have put my attentions on too many details at the same time." she assured her, the smile softening slightly as she felt her essence drain, creating a sense of duality within her that both exhilarated and frightened her. 'So this is what you experienced my sisters?' she asked herself, before cloaking the new duality of her nature within the darkness of her being.

She walked regally from the isolated chambers into the main area, taking her seat upon the vacant throne, Sheia standing guard next to her, looking fierce.

D3 appeared within the throne room, his floating head bowing to his mistress, "My lady, it would appear that there has been an incident. Someone has attacked the Queen within the Royal Gardens." he pronounced loudly, drawing gasps and cries of alarm throughout the room.

Tokimi was on her feet in an instant, her face showing outrage. "Who dares?" she demanded.

"Miko Tudeo my lady. I have alerted the royal bodyguards as well as the Vaagard." he replied calmly.

Tokimi turned to Sheia, her face a mask of rage, "I will deal with him personally. Join your comrades dragon rider." she told her, dismissing the woman with a wave of her hand.

Sheia bounded from the dais, the remainder of her clan joining her as they raced to the gardens, each face showing nothing.

Within the Royal Gardens...

Miko retied the sash around his waist as he stood over the naked woman, a vile sick smile on his face. His eyes roamed over her naked flesh, enjoying both the sight of her submission as well as the marks he'd created upon her tender flesh.

The sound of muted voices reached his ears, causing his face to wrinkle in confusion. 'She promised none would interfere...' he thought, turning to face the growing sounds.

Veld and three of his warriors broke onto the scene, eyes taking in the sight and processing the information with trained precision.

His hand went to his knife, pulling it from the sheath with a whispering deadly hiss, his eyes narrowing as his body went into a slight crouch. "Surround him! Do not let him escape." he said to his warriors.

Miko turned to flee, only to find himself face to face with more of the Vaagard that had entered into the central gardens behind him. Drawing upon his years of staged dignity, he straightened and faced Veld with a cold look of disdain. "This does not concern you. Leave before I have your head removed from your shoulders." he told the man.

The answering sneer was equally cold and much more disturbing, "You have violated a warrior of MY CLAN, the Queen of the Jurian people and one whose safety I was entrusted with." he snarled, shifting his weight slightly, preparing to strike.

"What have you done?" came a cold dispassionate voice from behind them.

Tokimi walked slowly into the clearing, drawing a glare from Veld and a smile from Miko. "My lady...I was just..." he started, only to be silenced with a wave of her small hand.

"ENOUGH! You have disobeyed me, displeased me! For that, there is only one punishment...death." she proclaimed coldly, her blue/purple eyes narrowing at the man.

Miko's face went white in horror, "But, but Lady Tokimi..." he stammered, reaching for the one whose existence he lived for.

She pointed to the man, "Destroy that thing before it corrupts anything else." she ordered Veld, drawing a smile of evil intentions from him.

The now horrified man tried to argue his innocence, that it was Tokimi's orders, only to find his voice not responding to his will. Instead, he babbled incoherently as he tried to retreat from the now advancing warrior.

Veld circled him slowly, then snapped out a side kick that caught the man by surprise, tumbling him to the ground. Springing forwards, he landed in the superior position on the man, his legs straddling the chest of Miko, his knife at the throat of the man.

"You will be punished in accordance with our clan laws. I beg you...resist." he said softly, menace in his voice.

The sharp curved blade of the knife cut shallowly into his throat, stopping all vocalizing of any sorts by the man. His body went limp beneath the enraged man, signaling his complete surrender.

Veld looked to where his warriors were covering their comrade and Queen with outer coats to preserve her modesty. He felt the anger and rage rise uncontrollably within him at the sight of her naked and abused body.

Miko could feel the man's anger rising exponentially, even before he saw the man's expression once more. The intelligence of the man was gone, replaced with a sheer animalistic rage that couldn't be reasoned with, bargained with. 'I'm looking at my death...' he thought distantly, no longer truly aware of his own body due to the fear coursing through him.

With cold calculated moves, Veld dismounted the man and yanked him to his feet, throwing him into the waiting arms of his warriors. "Strip him." he ordered, watching as they ripped the clothes ungently from the trembling man.

Tokimi watched with veiled disinterest at the sight, holding her servant voiceless through the ordeal. She could feel his terror and betrayal, 'I only said you would father her child...not that you would survive the process.' her thoughts told the man, smiling at the man's mental screams for mercy.

Veld stalked closer to the man, his men pulling Miko's arms out to the sides so forcefully one of his shoulders popped wetly in dislocation, almost causing the man to faint from pain.

He slapped the sagging man viciously, pulling him back to the present. "You will not be allowed to escape your fate violator." Veld snarled into the man's face, his free hand yanking a handful of the man's hair back.

As the man's refocused, Veld released his hold and reached down with the hand and grasped the man's genitals tightly, smiling darkly at the groan of agony it caused Miko.

"Your blood shall water the trees of Jurai. It will serve as warning to those that would defile the Queen and her warriors." he decreed.

With slow, deliberate sawing motions Veld removed the man's genitals, hot blood pouring out over his hand, the same hand that had been soaked in the light red wine not so long before.

Miko sagged in the men's arms, his eyes rolling back into his head. He cries reached a pitch and tone that was almost painful to the assembled men.

"Silence!" spat Veld, back handing the man and sending a spray of blood through the air from the organs held in his hand.

Tokimi stepped back to avoid the man's blood, enjoying the sight of torture taking place before her.

Veld pushed the almost delirious man's head back, exposing the soft throat. With his lips drawn back in a sneer, he viciously slashed the man's throat, opening it from shoulder to shoulder. As he watched the man choke on the blood now cascading into the man's lungs, he shoved the removed organs into the opening.

"Your name will be forgotten violator...none will remember you." he promised as the life's blood quickly pumped from the dying man's body and onto the fertile soil below him.

The bright red was directly contrasted by the lush greens as the blood fell and pooled onto the ground, slowly absorbing into the dark rich earth below.

The last sight Miko Tudeo held was the look of hatred and disgust of Veld, leader and champion of the Vaagard.

Nodding to his men, they released the corpse, allowing it to drop to the ground. "Remove that and have it disposed of." he ordered his men, turning back to where Tokimi was standing.

Before he could speak, she held him silent with her oddly colored eyes, "He got as he deserved. Though he served me, he chose to disobey. Let his death serve notice of what happens to my followers that do not serve faithfully." she said, forestalling his accusations.

Veld's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue, unsure of what to make of this being that claimed to be a goddess. "I will see to Queen Ayeka's well being." he said, bowing slightly.

"Very well." she allowed, turning walking from the clearing, disappearing once out of sight from the assembled men.

When she was gone, Veld looked to where Ayeka was lying, his face softening. "I will carry her. I want her guarded at all times...I will not leave her side." he informed them as he knelt next to the woman, tenderly scooping the woman into his arms and carrying her from the scene of pain and death in the once pristine gardens.

Outskirts of known space...

Ryoko looked over her shoulder at the ship she was leading, managing not to roll her eyes in boredom. As the ship entered into the growing cluster of support ships she turned and headed back towards the planet, this time accompanying an unloaded ship.

"Great, I just LOVE being a babysitter." she grumbled, having to use but a fraction of her immense powers to shadow the transport.

Ryo-Ohki spun past her, giving her a Miah as she did, enjoying the chance to simply roam while the evacuation took place.

"Says you. This sucks." shot Ryoko back at her long time companion and partner, though the carefree manner in which she was flying did bring a faint smile to her face.

It was only when Ryo-Ohki all but stopped dead in space that Ryoko realized something was wrong. She increased her speed, bolting away from the shuttle and arcing towards the planet, a dark cloud descending upon it.

:TENCHI: she cried mentally, staggered at the amount of invaders that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. She could feel the sudden anxiety of her love as he read her thoughts and emotions, his own panic growing.

Steeling herself, Ryoko moved into the atmosphere, witnessing the valiant efforts of the shuttle crew as they attempted to hold off the horde that was overwhelming them.

Remembering the briefings that had been given about the impervious nature of the bugs to all forms of energy, she increased her speed and slammed into a large bug like creature that was bearing down on the smaller shuttle.

Her attack caught the being off guard, her fists taking chunks from it's exo-skeleton, ripping open it's soft innards to the cold atmosphere and eliciting a scream of pain from it.

With a sadistic smile she pulled off one of the legs from the creature, wielding it like a gigantic club as she spun to face off with the others that were now swarming around her.

"Get the hell outta here!" she cried, clearing a wide arc around herself as she pummeled and bashed the bugs into goo.

She slowly gave up ground, the sheer amount of insects forcing her to weave and dive through the growing cloud. Insects of all shapes and sizes blurred and buzzed, attempting to swarm her, only her speed and dexterity keeping them at bay.

'Damn damn damn...' she thought over and over, finally having to release what remained of her club, now nothing more than several inches above her fist. "Well, that isn't good." she muttered, phasing out of the path of the incoming insects just moments before they'd of covered her.

Reappearing near the now airborne shuttle, she made a hastening gesture to the pilots, her eyes wide as she regarded the confused cloud behind her. "You better move this crate if you wanna live to talk about it!" she shouted at the men through the small windows.

They simply nodded and increased the engine output, the shuttle pulling quickly away from the cyan haired woman. Ryoko watched in earnest, mentally willing the ship to move faster.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she muttered, then turned her attentions back to the invaders. They were faster then she'd given them credit for, and the ferocity of their attacks had caught her off balance as well. 'It's like spike head told us, they have no fear of death or pain...they just keep coming.' she thought, looking around for something to use as a weapon.

A roaring challenge filled the air behind her, echoed hundreds of times over. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the skies filled with large draconic shapes, all winging heartily towards the ever growing mass of invaders.

"It's about damned time." she said with a smile, relief glimmering in her mind as she turned back to the foes at hand.

Fahn flew his dragon close to the woman, slowing the eager beast as she drew alongside. "It would seem that they don't like us here." he said with a wry smile.

Ryoko chuckled as the other dragons passed by, gouting flames and raking claws tearing into the mass. "Thought I was gonna have to kill them all myself." she told the man.

He snorted at her, pulling the reins lightly to increase his mounts speed, "And lose the chance at the greatest honor gained in the history of our clan? I should think not." he said, then smiled broadly. "Keep up if you can!" he challenged, the dragon leaping forwards with furious pumping of wings.

Ryoko shook her head and accelerated up to and past the surprised man, sticking out her tongue as she did.

Fahn laughed uproariously as she did, pulled a thick bladed sword from the side of his saddle. "You'll need this Ryoko!" he called after the woman, only to have the sword pulled from his grip as he spoke. He only caught a fleeting glimpse of her as she'd teleported in and grabbed the sword, then back out once more.

"It's a wonder you were ever caught!" he said with a laugh, wheeling the dragon into a strafing run against the forward edge of the insects.

With deceptive slowness a large group of interceptors moved forwards as well, unleashing a torrent of withering fire into the mass. Large solid objects slamming into and through the mass, unimpeded by the enemies they'd encountered.

"First volley a critical success Noriyuki." came the voice over the comms that accompanied the information from the battle that was being joined.

Watanabe nodded and smiled tightly at Washu, who was currently doing a victory dance complete with fans over the success of her latest mass drivers. "It would appear that your scaled down versions are just as effective as the planetary assault ones Lady Washu." his comments stopping her dance.

"Please..." she said quietly, then smiled brightly at he man, "Call me 'Little Washu'!" she implored him, causing him to stammer in surprise.

She chuckled at the man, winking at the two women seated nearby, "They're SO easy." she told them with a sly smile.

Misaki giggled at the actions of the newly discovered goddess, while Funaho smiled indulgently, still concerned about the impromptu battle that was unfolding before them. "Have we discovered the path that the invaders are taking into the system?" she asked quietly, watching the holodisplay closely.

The man operating the system shook his head, "Negative Queen Funaho, the mass is still too large to scope the edges." he acknowledged, fingers working quickly with the incoming intelligence from the now engaged interceptors.

Washu looked over the battle with a critical eye, "Let's hope the reports of the plasma weapons are correct." she said quietly, watching as the Jurian Treeships began to move into position.

Meanwhile, just outside the system...

Tenchi moved with all the power he could summon, feeling all too well the rush Ryoko was having while engaging the enemies. His face was the picture of concern and powerlessness as he sped through the deserted system.

He caught sight of Zee moving closer, the man's face showing nothing of his feelings, though it was obvious to the man that he was moving at best speed as well.

The Knight of Tsunami pointed towards the largest of the moons, motioning for Zee to take the other side, which the man answered with a sneering nod of his head.

Fighting the urge to throttle the arrogant man, Tenchi instead concentrated on moving to the opposite side of the moon. The sight that met his eyes caused his heart to almost stop.

Before him was a cloud that undulated and roiled, blocking all views of the planet that he'd left not so long ago. :Ryoko: he called out hesitantly, feeling her emotions strongly but unable to find her through the field of battle.

:Just a sec Tenchi: came the reply almost instantly, reassuring him at the promptness of her reply.

His eyes followed the long tendril of insects as they snaked away into space, a glimmer of light within the darkness catching his eye. 'What the heck?' he thought, slowing as he did so that he could observe the anomaly.

:What is it: asked Ryoko, sensing his interest though still heavily engaged.

:I don't know, I'm going to take a closer look: he sent her, moving towards the light that seemed to be flickering within a great mass of insects.

The insects seemed to ignore him as he passed, only a few closing to gauge the new comer as he approached. These were easily dispatched as he summoned then solidified a Light Hawk Wing and cut them to pieces with hardly an effort.

Leaving behind him a small trail of entrails, he got within distance of the object, finding it to be a conical shape that was being borne by hundreds of insect like things towards the planet's surface.

:What is that thing: he sent to Ryoko, his brow furrowing with concern and curiosity.

Ryoko disengaged from the group she'd been fighting, pausing to contemplate what he'd shown her, glancing over in the direction he was in. :I dunno but it can't be good. You want me to blow it up or have you got it: she asked, taking the destruction first ask questions later demeanor that was a hallmark of her life.

Tenchi shook his head but didn't answer, knowing she was joking by the overly casual response she'd given him. He watched the lumbering object being hauled slowly but steadily towards the planet. 'But why?' he asked himself, gaining his momentum once more and starting towards the object.

As he reached a point were he could see the individual insects that coursed over the object, the lackadaisical beings that had all but ignored his presence to this point became more aggressive and focused, all towards him.

"Oh boy." he muttered, suddenly finding himself in danger of being swarmed by the thousands of insects all bent on his destruction. He took several twisting rolls and high speed sprints to keep ahead of the invaders, though he failed to shake them free.

:Looks like I made them mad over here. How're things by you: he asked Ryoko as he cleaved a 10 legged insect in two, kicking the remains towards his pursuers. Some paused briefly to devour their one time comrade while the others simply continued their dogged pursuit.

Ryoko clenched her teeth as she dispatched yet another insect that was almost triple her size, yellow/green ooze covering her black and red battle suit. Shaking her hand off vigorously, she glared at the now slightly smaller group. :It's not too bad but we could use some help...they just won't stop coming: she told him, preparing to leap back into the fray once more.

:I'm going to try to stop that thing from getting to the planet: he told her, beginning to work his way towards the object once more, this time taking a shallow arcing path that would carry him outside the surging masses.

She rolled several times to avoid incoming slashes and grapples, her now gory sword flashing dully with the meager light. The dragons had been forced back and were now trying to regroup behind the larger planetary assault ships.

With a passing interest she noticed that the interceptors were more than succeeding at the task of harassing and harrying the forces, though their numbers were minuscule in comparison with the multitude of invaders.

The atmosphere of the planet was awash with the falling carcases of the invaders and the ruined hulls of ships that had gotten ripped apart. The once clean snow was pockmarked with craters and scars from debris, the winds howling ferociously as the temperature changed due to the war that raged in orbit.

She watched a lone ship streaking under the attackers, swerving widely to avoid both collisions and friendly fire from the chaos surrounding it. A large invader bore down on the nimble craft in an attempt to latch onto the hull. At the very last possible moment, as if the ship had precognition, it jigged to the right. The insect bounced heavily into the side of the craft, wobbling it and sending it careening into the mass of creatures around it.

It spun and twirled out of control, smashing and crushing any invaders unlucky enough to be in it's path. Bouncing like a pinball on speed it finally began to break up and started it's descent to the icy landscape below.

Ryoko winced as she watched the ship skip several times over the snow and ice, coming to rest in a geyser of snow, smoke rising lazily from the wreckage. Before she could register a thought about survivors, a lone pod slammed down into the ground nearby, it's safety jets barely igniting in time to stop the small pod from being crushed.

Tearing her eyes from the minor drama being played out below, Ryoko re-entered the fray, coming to the aid of several dragons that had been wounded and were trying to make their way back to friendly lines.

On the planet's surface...

"Ouch...that really hurt..." complained a slightly singed Mihoshi, pulling the computer core that contained the vital programming for her put upon ship, Yukinojo. She shivered in the blowing winds, hugging herself tightly as she walked from the remains of her escape canister.

"Oh no! Now what am I going to do? Maybe Washu can fix it..." she wailed to the snow, finally sighting the remains of her ship. Pulling the puff ball from the hip of her uniform, she activated her control cube.

With a muttered and repeated "No, not that...nope, not that either..." she tried in vain to find something to help keep her warm. Various and sundry objects fell from subspace, all landing with a muffled thud at the woman's feet.

With a shrill cry of delight Mihoshi finally succeeded in something she'd been trying to do for the past three years, she'd materialized a hot cup of coffee.

Within the battle zone...

"We've lost Angel." came the call over the communications link, alerting the rescue teams to prepare for launch.

Bravo frowned as the call came in, a cold feeling of dread washing over him at the thought of the beautiful blonde crashing on such an inhospitable world. He nodded to Rodriguez, "We've got this one." he said, forcing himself to his feet.

The Jurian officer looked at the man incredulously, "You're hardly in any condition to operate a search and rescue operation." he told them, looking pointedly to the man's injuries.

Bravo frowned at the man, "You don't understand slick, we're going. End of story. Either we leave with your permission or you find us gone in one of your fancy little ships. Choice is yours." he said darkly, looking harsh expressions with the man.

A hand appeared on the officer's shoulder, relieving him of the decision. "It's okay, they'll be fine." came the voice of Kuramitsu, his stern visage brooking no argument.

Minami's face showed no emotions, "Bring her home Bravo." was all he said, releasing the earth born men to do their jobs.

Bravo smiled tightly and clapped his second in command on the shoulder, "C'mon, let's do this." he said as the men walked quickly from the command center and prepared for their impending rescue attempt.

Enroute to the planet's surface...

"Look at that." exclaimed an awestruck Rodriguez, staring out the windows at the raging battle. He shuttered as he regarded the size and number of insects fighting the allied forces, "You couldn't pay me enough to get that close." he muttered.

Bravo gave a crooked grin as he watched their trajectory and approach, the flashing node on the screen showing the location of the downed Yukinojo. "Hate to break the news to ya pal, but they ARE paying us to get close, remember?" he said.

Groaning, Rodriguez punched his leader on the shoulder, "Shaddup." he told the man, retaking his seat and going over his weapon once more.

They'd been issued a man portable version of the gauss rifle, less range but weighing several pounds less then it's more lethal cousin. "I just hope these things work." he told the rest of his comrades.

"They'll work." responded Jay confidently, tapping the final commands into his monitor, 'I hope.' he added silently, praying that Mihoshi's atrocious luck didn't extend to them.

The ship sliced through the chaotic lines of battle, neither slowing nor engaging any of the invaders as it passed, keeping it's speed to the maximum all the way to the critical point of descent. The engines roared and whined as they reversed thrust, throwing up a huge cloud of snow and precipitation from the heat of their entry.

The ramp hadn't even fully deployed when the men leapt from within, eyes sharp as they viewed the landscape through the tinted goggles they wore. "Clear Left!" came a shout followed almost immediately by "Clear Right!".

Bravo moved quickly from the ramp, checking his miniature readout as he exited. "Point one! Take us in." he called, dropping the microcomputer to hang from the dummy cord attached to the battle vest he wore and taking up his weapon to the ready once more.

The small team moved with familiar quickness, each continuously scanning the surroundings for any hint of a threat. "Angel, do you copy?" called Jay through the throat mike he wore. The only response he got was static, a cold sense of dread creeping into him.

Motioning with his hand to move the team farther out, he forced himself to focus on the here and now, not the what if's. 'Ain't no use in worrying, you won't get anywhere that way...and what the hell is that?' he thought, a dark shape taking form in the skies above them.

The team paused as the object began to glow, it was only then that they realized the sheer size and scope of the thing. The glow was it's leading edge hitting the atmosphere, and it was being proceeded by the largest contingent of insects any of the men had ever seen.

'Oh hell...' Jay thought, breaking out into a run away from the ship. "Find Angel now! We DO NOT want to be here when that thing lands!" he called, releasing the men from tactical movements and into a hasty search.

The found the smoldering remains of the ship, a lone set of footprints that seemed to pace more than one circle around it. Kneeling, Jay picked up a watch, "Huh?" he asked, holding up the watch and showing it to Garcia, who was in the process of showing him what resembled a pink fluffy bunny slipper.

Their eyes met and smiles crept onto each of their faces, "She's alive." they said to one another, each following a set of foot prints that just happened to be going in opposite directions.

Mihoshi materialized yet another cup of coffee, and while she appreciated the hot steaming liquid, she was actually hungry. "C'mon you stupid thing! How about a sandwich? A cookie? Granola bar?" she begged, the fifteenth cup of coffee now falling to the dark colored snow nearby.

A voice calling her name pulled her attention up from the cube, "Hello?" she called, hopping off what was left of the seat she'd salvaged from the wreckage.

The sight of the men rushing towards her gave her a visible and very tangible sense of relief. "Oh thank goodness! Hey you don't happen to have any crackers do you?" she asked, seeing them carrying what appeared to be full packs.

Bravo laughed heartily as he pulled the goggles down, "Damn it's good to see you again Mihoshi." he proclaimed.

Mihoshi beamed at the man before throwing herself into him, wrapping him in a huge hug that took both of them to the ground. Rather than be annoyed, or even hurt by her actions, Jay found himself holding the woman close, body armor pressing on body armor.

"Hate to break up the happy reunion and all hoss, but uh...you know..." he said, pointing up to the rapidly growing object and it's escorts.

Mihoshi's eyes followed the man's gestures, widening as she saw the thing. "What's that?" she asked in quiet awe.

Jay didn't look up, "I don't know and I don't wanna find out. C'mon Angel, let's go home. I hate the cold." he said, brushing a lock of her thick blonde hair from the side of her face.

She smiled and blushed at the intimate contact, blinking demurely. "I know of some ways to stay warm." she offered, making the seasoned veteran blush in return.

Helping them to their feet, the team moved quickly back towards their shuttle, only to find it being devoured quickly by a host of slightly smaller than man-sized insects.

Swearing profusely at the sight, "Open fire!" Jay called out, having his team unleash deadly accurate fire into the insects. The metal slugs ripped into and through the bugs, smashing them into base protein goo.

"Fall back to the Yukinojo." he called out, then switched channels and sent out the general distress signal.

"This is Bad Luck calling any assistance. We are stranded and awaiting transport at Angel's location. Situation hostile." he called out, quickly unleashing a barrage of fire at some insects that were leaping towards him. The slugs made a hissing sound as they left the muzzle, followed by an electrical crackling as the static charge built up around them.

"Really hostile." agreed Mihoshi, firing her smaller blaster into the oncoming group.

In near orbit...

Fahn nodded absently, "Right, we'll see what we can't do." he responded to Yosho's call.

"Points two and five break off and follow me." he ordered, wheeling his dragon sharply and descending into a suicide spiral towards the planet's surface.

Fahn laughed madly as they gained momentum, the universe around him spinning wildly into a flurry of colors and shapeless forms as he rocketed towards the planet.

Leaning forward into his saddle, he urged his mount faster, tighter. Finally he broke off the dive and streaked across the sky at breakneck speeds. Off his right shoulder the other two dragons also completed the maneuver, one slightly higher while the other was almost a foot off the ground.

"We'll distract them while you grab Angel and Bad Luck." he ordered, sighting both the wreckage of the ship and the large group of invaders that were attempting to overrun the survivors.

The two dragons broke high as they approached, wings flared out majestically as they lost speed but gained altitude. The invaders followed after the two new targets, creating a bizarre but very deadly game of follow the leader.

Fahn egged on his dragon as they wove in and out of the dunes, laughing as more than a few of the insects slammed into the large snow drifts. The dragon wheeled hard to the left, almost dragging a wingtip on the icy ground below, as it swung wide of another large group of insects bearing down on them.

"Okay, there's A LOT more than we thought. What's the status on our people?" he called out, the humor of the situation suddenly leaving him.

There was static for several moments, than a strange voice responded. "Your guy is down and the dragon is fighting for it's life." came the terse reply.

Swearing under his breath, Fahn pulled up on the reins, sending his dragon into a vertical climb. It's wings beat heavily as it struggled to comply with it's bonded rider, feeling the urgency flowing from Fahn.

Easing off the reins, he rolled his dragon, hanging on for dear life as gravity threatened to pull him from the custom saddle. His teeth clenched and the muscles on his jaw bunched as he fought with the natural forces to right his mount.

He almost let loose with a cry of triumph as the dragon completed the roll and was once more streaking downwards. The massive billowing wings folded back into a delta, wind howling as it ripped past rider and mount while they descended.

The cloud of invaders seemed confused by the sudden maneuvers, pausing as they pursued them. Fahn used the precious moments to close the gap to where he could see the massive Star Dragon on ground, fighting with all it had against an implacable foe.

As they got within distance to see the smaller figures of the humans trying desperately to save the noble creature, he urged his mount to unleash a wide area dispersal of it's fiery breath. The effect was both horrific and impressive. Invaders vaporized in the cloud of incendiary, spreading it to the surrounding insects until well over two thirds of the cloud was aflame. The dragon on the ground roared out in defiance, joining it's brother in unleashing it's own fire in a sweeping motion before it that covered the front 120 degrees. The snow and ice instantly melted along with the unlucky invaders that happened to get caught in the barrage.

An event occurred that Fahn hadn't expected nor counted on, the combined fire had melted the snow and turned it to a high temperature steam, scalding the invaders and creating vicious updrafts that scattered the lighter insects from their inbound courses.

"Five, where are you?" he called out, not seeing the third dragon. He signaled twice more as he finally brought his dragon to rest nearby the remaining survivors. He took quick stock of them in their bloodied and disheveled state, "You guys need a ride or something?" he joked dryly, waving them forwards to mount on one of the two dragons.

Bravo and Mihoshi limped forwards, Jay leaning heavily on the woman, his right leg bright red against the stark landscape as the wound had been laid open once more. Mihoshi was covered almost head to toe in green black goo, her normally curly blonde hair hanging thickly around her face. She didn't look pleased by the prospect.

Garcia and Rodriguez lumbered up next, carrying between them the limp form of a severely injured dragon rider. Pointing towards where his dragon was, Fahn helped Mihoshi with Bravo, his head almost lolling on his shoulders. "You two will ride with me. Get settled into the passenger harnesses and hold on tight. I'll be right back." he ordered then sprinted over to where the others were.

Rodriguez nodded to the man, "Your boy here got himself beat up pretty bad." he said, shifting under the man's weight.

Fahn didn't respond as he checked his friend's vital signs, finding them present but weak. "I'm going to have to strap him and have his mount follow mine to the rendezvous point. Don't worry, he's well trained." he told the now fearful men as they regarded the fierce looking animal that was nimbly picking it's way towards them.

Without further discussion the two men from earth helped Fahn strap in the wounded rider than took their places on the wide saddle. "What ever you do...don't let go." he said with a sly smile, enjoying the sight of them pale.

'I'm going to hell for that...but damn if it wasn't funny.' he thought as he jogged back to where his dragon was stamping it's massive clawed feet in the snow with annoyance. Running his hand over the scaly hide, he patted his companion. "That's enough of that now. Let's get out of here." he said, hoisting himself into the saddle as the dragon trilled lightly as the touch of his rider.

With a challenging roar Fahn's dragon leapt to the skies, wings once more beating ferociously as they struggled to gain altitude. As they gained height, Fahn could see the regrouping and resupplied insects swarming around the wreck of the ship, before long completely obscuring it from view. Shuddering he forced his gaze from the sight, thanking all his ancestors that he wasn't on that ship as it was devoured.

The interceptor hovered just inside the atmosphere, it's weapons firing sporadically to keep the eager invaders at bay while it waited for the two dragons to enter it's modified bays. "Talon Three...status report." came the command from the Noriyuki.

"Thirty seconds to recovery." replied the pilot, looking to Yosho for confirmation.

Yosho nodded and waved his finger at the man, motioning for him to pull them from orbit. "They are aboard." he said, pulling the ear set from his head and making his way towards the cargo area.

"Talon Three recon unidentified object on intercept course with planet. Do not, I say again, DO NOT engage. We need to know what that thing is." came the new mission, almost causing the man to choke on his tongue.

"You want us to WHAT?" he called back, looking at the heads up display at the growing number of invaders.

"You have your orders Talon Three." came the cold response. The pilot had enough sense to turn off his communicator before revealing what he thought of the new orders.

"Prince Yosho...we've new orders to recon a UFO inbound." he messaged back using the overhead comms.

Yosho didn't respond as he helped Fahn with the injured, instead focusing his attentions on the wounded pilot and soldier.

Once they were secured and being seen to, Yosho smiled lightly at the goo streaked face of Mihoshi, "It is good to see you again Mihoshi." he said, grasping her shoulder lightly as he passed.

Mihoshi's smile lit up the bay, "You too Grandfat...I mean...oh, it's good to see you too." she said, looking confused as to what to call him.

Yosho chuckled as he left the woman to look after the man she'd come to befriend. "What is the situation?" he asked the stressing pilot as he reentered the cockpit.

The pilot grunted in strain, taking the nimble interceptor on another hard roll. From the back a roar of indignation could be heard as a dragon slid into the wall. "Sorry..." the pilot mumbled, releasing the held breath from the evasive maneuver.

"They've got something HUGE coming into the outer atmosphere and command wants us to check it out but I can't bring us close enough without stirring up a hornets nest...sorry for the analogy but it fits." he said to the prince, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Yosho frowned as he watched the protective actions of the insects around the object, "They are exhibiting a nature unseen before this. Perhaps the true face of our enemy is about to make itself known." he pondered, his keen mind trying to find a path closer.

Fahn walked unsteadily into the cockpit, "Wow that's a lot of bugs." he said.

Neither of the two men looked nor responded to the comment, "Tough crowd." muttered Fahn dejectedly, slumping into a seat and letting out a deep breath.

The three men sat in silence as the skies around them filled with the invaders, all now seemingly intent on shielding the object from the hostilities around. "Noriyuki, we're unable to breach the outer defensive lines of the invaders to garner any intelligence. Request assistance." called Yosho, shaking his head as he finally acknowledged the odds too great to succeed.

On board the Noriyuki...

Watanabe looked over at Washu, "I'm open to suggestions." he said, at his wits end to try and hold both the system and his forces against the seemingly unstoppable foe.

Washu frowned lightly, resting her hand on her chin as she quickly paced back and forth over several meters. Nodding to herself, she rose her eyes to meet those of the Captain, "Signal Zee and Ryoko to either provide the distraction or gather the intelligence." she said, pointing towards the place in the battle where they were currently engaged.

"Then have Tenchi pull back to provide cover for the remaining forces that are still engaged." she finished.

Raising an eyebrow at the goddess, "Are you sure that is wise?" he asked, opening the channel to the dark champion.

Washu's eyes narrowed, "I hope so Captain, I certainly hope so." she told him.

In the planet's orbit...

Zee growled, "Are you insane? Get closer to that nest?" he challenged, not agreeing with the orders. He listened to the stern man on the other end of the communication, shaking his head incredulously. "You're going to get us all killed." he said darkly, then closed the link.

Ryoko could see by his expression that he wasn't pleased as she neared him. "Guess that means you ain't happy neither huh?" she asked with a cocky grin.

Zee glared at woman, "And your 'Boyfriend' is going to help provide cover as our forces withdrawal. I should have left you both when I had the chance." he muttered, flying past the woman.

Rolling her eyes at the man, she easily kept pace with him. "First of all, he's my FIANCÉ not just my boyfriend and second of all he's more able to handle them then we are. Remember he kicked your ass." she snorted at him.

Zee's eyes narrowed, feeling his rage and power swell inside him to levels before unheard of unless he directly called on Tokimi for aid. He hid his surprise as he wrapped himself in the power, feeling it exhilarate and excite him. 'NOW! Now is my time to show these children how a true warrior is meant to fight.' he thought, smiling as he followed Ryoko towards the planet.

:I don't like this Ryoko, be careful: Tenchi told her, hovering nearby several of the newest Treeships and their advanced weaponry. He'd been told of the mission and while it made sense, he didn't have to like the fact the love of his life was about to engage the enemy with a man that had both tried to rape and abuse her repeatedly.

:Don't worry my Tenchi, Tokimi'll keep this guy on a leash or else she'll let you take him apart...well, what's left of him after I get done with him: she replied with mental laughter, her strong and soul deep love filling the bond between them.

Tenchi smiled in spite of himself at the love of Ryoko as it washed over him, pushing back the feelings of trepidation and separation from her during this mission.

A sudden rush of invaders pulled his attentions from Ryoko and back to his job at had. The Light Hawk Sword glowed with chilling intensity as he solidified the Jurian energy into mass and flew once more into the insects that sought to destroy them.

"I'm faster'n you so I'll go first and get their attentions while you take a looksee, okay?" Ryoko told the man, not waiting for his response as she flew off towards the now descending insect covered object.

Zee frowned after the brash woman, suppressing the urge to first throttle then kill her. 'One day you'll pay for my injuries at your hands woman.' he thought to the woman.

He watched her moving towards the object, 'It's much larger then the last one...what IS that thing?' he asked himself, feeling a sense of dread at the size of the object.

As a huge mass of the insects broke off of the conical shaped object and sought to destroy Ryoko, it revealed enough of it that Zee's black heart almost stopped. "It can't be..." he said in horrified fascination.

The object was gleaming white metal that seemed to radiate power and energy. There were hundreds of thousands of hexagonal shapes visible all over the object, the light emanating from those openings almost blinding.

Zee could feel the sudden yet weakened presence of Tokimi within his mind as it reeled from the sight. 'Mistress...it is here.' he told her, wanting to retreat from the thing before it was able to unleash it's horrible cargo.

'No my champion, you must destroy it now! Do not let it reach the surface.' she compelled him, filling him with her divine energies.

Zee felt her power now coursing through his veins, through his very soul. He laughed, drunk on the sudden power, the power to rend systems with a flick of his wrist. He closed towards the planet, his hands rising before him and dark energy filling the open palms.

His eyes lost their color as the energy burned the color from them, his attentions focused upon the object. The ball of energy grew quickly within his grasp, soon dwarfing the dark champion.

Tenchi's attention was drawn to the sudden dark orb appearing near the planet:Ryoko?: he asked her questioningly.

He could feel her confusion as well as she slowed to observe the sudden appearance of the strange energy. :What the hell is that thing?: she asked him, unable to see past the still growing orb.

Fahn and Yosho watched with mute awe at the energy growing. "Okay, that's unique." exclaimed Fahn. "You ever seen anything like that?" he asked Yosho.

Yosho could feel a slight draw on his Jurian powers from an unknown and unrecognized source. "This isn't good. Close to that power source and find out what it is." he ordered the pilot, who then gave him a look that asked if he'd lost him mind.

Fahn smiled and clapped the man on the shoulder, "I'll go. I'm sure my dragon hates the cargo area anyways. Besides, I'm smaller then you guys." he said with a nod before walking towards the rear.

"Take every precaution Fahn, we don't know what is transpiring." advised Yosho to the man, receiving only a wave in return.

'May Tsunami protect you.' he prayed for the man, the whole of the situation now feeling incredibly wrong.

Washu's eyes widened as she could feel the massive power of her sister rising. The small red head raced over to the tactical display and called up the visuals for the sector she felt the power rising from.

Forcing the display to keep tightening and focusing she soon found the source of her discomfort. :RYOKO! GET OUT OF THERE!: she mentally screamed to her daughter, sending her panic unchecked down their link.

Ryoko rocked back with the strong emotions pouring into her from her mother, her mind cringing with the onslaught. :WHAT THE HELL MOM!: she shouted back, angry and slightly scared at hearing the unflappable scientific genius of the universe beside herself.

:Zee's about to destroy the planet and you're in the way: Washu told her, showing her the mental images.

Ryoko's eyes widened in anger and terror. She spun and attempted to teleport from the path of the orb only to find her routes quickly filling up with invaders, all seeming intent on her and oblivious to the imminent danger from Zee.

"You guys are about to be blown to smithereens and you're worried about ME?" she asked them darkly, summoning her powers.

With a brilliant flash she wore the armor of her heritage, her own set of Light Hawk Wings flaring into existence around her. She still held the odd sword given her by the dragon rider, though the crystalline substance of it seemed to pulse with a crimson life.

Her wings expanded around her, creating a semi-translucent barrier. :TENCHI!: she cried out to her love, watching in horror as the orb began to move quickly towards her.

Fahn had just reached the zone with the orb when it started to move, revealing to him the source. "What have you done?" he whispered, forcing his dragon to move faster, hoping to overcome the orb and reach the small glowing speck that was the only thing between it and the planet.

Tenchi felt her fear, a fear so palpable that he allowed his guard to slip and an insect capitalized on it. Pain ripped down his arm as a mandible locked onto it, followed by a wrenching sensation as it tried to remove it's prize.

With a snarl, Tenchi skewered the insect down the middle with his sword, shaking free the remains from him along with a fine trail of blood from his wound. He tried to cover the pain from Ryoko, but he could sense her own worry over his well being as he did. :I'm coming Ryoko: he told her, moving off towards the now rapidly moving sphere.

The orb slammed into the shielding that protected Ryoko, forcing her back with the sheer power and intensity of it. She ground her teeth and poured all her focus into her wings, praying that it would be enough to save her even as she felt the orb beginning to overpower her.

Fahn watched in horror as Zee directed the orb right into Ryoko. With a shouted battle cry, he wheeled his dragon and bore down on the man from an oblique angle, totally unseen by the dark betrayer.

Fahn leaned into the saddle, his intentions obvious to his mount, rip him apart. He held a feral look as the dragon closed the distance, claws extended and reaching towards the unsuspecting foe.

Tenchi watched as a dragon whirled in space and bore down on something, altering his course slightly as he did. He could feel the flagging power of Ryoko as she tried to bear the brunt of the attack. He pushed himself faster, harder, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't arrive too late.

Zee noticed the arrival of the dragon a mere second before it's claws reached him. He smiled at the man with undisguised glee as the claws bounced off the now visible Light Hawk Wings around him.

Fahn was ripped from the saddle by the impact, his dragon crumpling into the shield, it's massive and graceful neck snapping several times as it did. He felt the death of his mount to the very fiber of his being, stunning him past the physical pain he experienced as his own body paid the price.

The orb faltered for a moment as Zee's attention was distracted by the sudden attack of the rider. Ryoko pushed back against it with all her might, sweat beading on her beautiful face, her eyes gleaming with triumph as it finally lessened. :It's okay Tenchi, I've got it now: she assured him, though the drain on her powers was expansive.

Tenchi sighed in relief but kept his course, not wanting to leave the woman he loved that was carrying his unborn child to have to exert herself too much. :I'm almost there Ryoko...hang on: he told her, frowning as he noticed the insects massing behind her.

Zee extended a hand towards the man, his other hand still controlling the orb. "Fool. You don't know what you've done." he said to Fahn, a black bolt flying from the palm of his hand and striking him in the chest.

Fahn's eyes widened in pain and shock, a hole 4 inches in diameter appearing in the path of the bolt, through the center of his chest.

Zee smiled into the dead eyes of the idiot that thought to harm him, refocusing all his now considerable powers into the orb, sending it crashing forwards once more with even more force.

Ryoko screamed as the orb surged forwards, her shields failing before it's onslaught. She felt the tenuous presence of both her mother and Tenchi within her mind, trying to rally her strength with theirs.

Washu opened her powers and sent them flowing into her daughter, attempting to bolster the woman's abilities with hers. For a moment, she felt a pang of relief, then blinding pain of unimaginable proportions surged through her body, causing her to scream with the agony as she slumped to the deck of the command center.

Tenchi could feel Ryoko's power failing, felt it so tangibly that his own muscles began to shake with exertion. He felt the power of both Washu and Tsunami flowing around him and into Ryoko. For a fraction of a moment, he thought it was going to work. Then, with a scream that was scarred into his thoughts, emotions and eternal memory, Ryoko's wings collapsed around her. :TEN...: was the last thing Tenchi heard from the mother of his child and the love of his life as the orb slammed through Ryoko, obliterating her from existence.

His mind was rent, the link with Ryoko torn apart as her life was extinguished. All her feelings of love, fear and hope vanished in a heartbeat, leaving him empty and alone. The void within him grew as tears poured from the man's eyes, a hole within him that would never be filled.

Tenchi screamed then, screamed with the pain of loss, screamed until his very existence only mattered on the fact of his vocalization of unimaginable pain. It felt like his soul had been ripped apart, taking with it the feelings he'd come to rely on so dearly. The haunting image of her golden eyes pleading with him stared holes into his mind as he realized that Ryoko wouldn't be coming home this time.

From behind Zee he felt an explosion of power undreamed of as the orb sailed through the distraction that had once been Ryoko. He wasn't to be distracted as he sent the orb that was the manifestation of his goddesses power, of HIS power. He could feel the insects dying beneath the orb, trying in vain to stop it from reaching their beacon.

The power was still rising behind him, to levels that finally wouldn't allow him to ignore it any longer. With a last violent push, he sent the orb into the beacon, and unleashed it's locked potential. The darkness gathered within exploded with an awful energy, leveling everything on the surface of the planet and erasing what remained of it's atmosphere forever.

The insects were thrown away like particles on a solar wind, scattered from the battle. Ships rocked violently and were also tossed about, the smaller ones breaking up and exploding under the sudden and totally unexpected onslaught of released potential.

As Zee turned, he wore a cocky smile, feeling the mingled power of his goddess and the burgeoning power that belonged to Washu, though it was minor compared to Tokimi's. What he saw before him as he turned stopped him cold.

There was the birth of a new star before him, raging with white red energy. It was small, compact even, and the pulses of power coming from it were beyond anything he'd ever seen before. Narrowing his now solid black eyes, he sought the source of such energy, his breath catching as he did. It was the Masaki boy, only there was little left of the humanity that had marked him as inferior.

"What is this?" he whispered, feeling the same sense of shock from Tokimi as she gathered the remnants of her powers.

Tokimi witnessed the transformation, her own conclusions just proven correct, though in a way she'd never had wished for. 'Zee, you must flee...' she warned him, feeling the raw energies of Tsunami flowing more rapidly into him, along with the chaotic powers that defined Washu.

Zee swallowed hard, beginning to back away from the glowing being that once was Tenchi Masaki. Strengthening his wings, he arced from the boy and left the battle zone, heading directly back into Jurian space.

Tenchi felt the emptiness of rage and hate fill him. In his minds eye he witnessed the death of Ryoko over and over, like a film that was kept on one point until it drove him mad. He could sense every royal tree within in the universe, could feel the pulse of chaos and order that designated life within his dimension. He opened his eyes, suddenly aware of an alien presence, of an intruder that wished to supplant all life within that universe.

The object still existed, though beaten and battered, it had landed on the surface and was now flashing rhythmically, increasing in tempo until it seemed to glow with an unholy light.

Tenchi moved with simple grace through the carnage that had been wrought around him, ignoring both friend and foe alike as he made his way to the source of the annoyance. The pain started to feed into the anger, transforming the hate into something that was almost tangible to him. He landed upon the scarred blackened ground lightly, kicking up small clouds of dust as he walked with purpose towards the object.

A lone figure emerged from the object, dressed in fine robes. It was a man, his dark hair colored with the grey of age that carried down into the trimmed beard and mustache he wore. There was a set of thin rimmed glasses set upon his nose and his eyes were a steel grey as they regarded the man walking towards him.

Tenchi paused before the man, regarding him with open hatred.

The man slowly pulled his glasses from his face and held them by a slender arm, pointing them at Tenchi. "Do you mind telling me what in the world you think you're doing?" he asked, sounding annoyed at the whole event.

Yosho had watched with horror as the events had transpired, until the shockwave from the explosion had thrown his ship end over end across the system, it's gravitational dampeners failing and sending everyone but the two strapped to the medical gurney flying around the interior of the interceptor.

He picked himself up, feeling extremely weakened, much more so than a simple tumble should have made him. He crawled over to the main pilot's console, rousing the pilot as he did. Working together they managed to bring the major systems back online and reestablished gravity and propulsion. As the sensors came back, he was shocked to find his grandson in the midst of a transformation beyond his wildest imaginings.

He could feel him, sense him as easily as if he were a part of his body, yet at the same time he could feel a distance. "Tsunami..." he whispered realizing the reason he felt so weak. Tenchi was absorbing the ambient powers of Jurai and using them to increase his powers beyond that which was stable.

The pilot too was noticing the effects, the Jurai power the main reason for the longevity of the race. Tenchi, whether it be consciously or not was pulling all the power within him, transcending his mixed heritage and becoming something more. Yosho swallowed hard and hurriedly opened his communication with the main fleet. Things had just gotten both better and worse to a degree he could barely comprehend.

Watanabe knelt by the side of Washu as his mighty command ship was rattled about like a childs toy. He shielded her slender frame with his own as sparks flew from blown panels and controls. He could vaguely hear people yelling orders, barely heard over the klaxons that had alerted them to the incoming wave of destruction only moments before it had slammed into them.

Washu moaned, her eye lids fluttering, showing only the whites of her eyes. "MEDIC!" he called, bringing over some of the nurses that were now tending to the injuries. They took one look at the woman and promptly carried her from the bridge.

"I want to know what the hell that was and how it got here." he ordered sternly, nodding to Ashuba who was shakily getting to her feet.

A moment later the bridge went silent as they brought of the images of what had occurred and was now transpiring on the planet. "Tsunami help us." he whispered as he watched Tenchi confront the man on the planet.

"I'm going to kill you." Tenchi said darkly, looking at him from under his brow. The marks of Tsunami were dark green, almost black and seemed to absorb the light from the surroundings.

The man looked at the boy with open surprise. "For what? What did I do to you?" he asked pointedly, offended by the death threat.

Tenchi growled at the man, "You came here to destroy us, to take that which is ours. I won't let you do that." he said.

"My friend, I think you should realize the truth of the situation." said the man, cocking his head to the side and replacing the glasses on his face. Folding his arms across his chest, he continued to speak.

"My creatures are perfect in every way. They have no ego, no sense of self. They think only of the good of the whole, not of the one. There is no infighting, there is no political struggles or no proclamation of right and wrong. They do what must be done without regard to personal gain." he explained, looking to the surrounding landscape with something akin to loss.

He frowned at Tenchi, "I have come here to help you and your kind reach a level of unity unheard of...ever. And here you are trying to destroy me and my creatures? You are the one that should be killed, not I." he defended his actions.

"That's not the point. What about family? What about love? Yeah we got our problems but we always try to work towards the greater good without taking away everything that makes us...well, us." Tenchi shot back, hardly believing he was having a philosophical discussion with an invading god.

"They do nothing more than bring down the whole. In your manner of thinking, good and evil is subjective. When a spider eats a fly, does that make the spider evil? No. It's simply acting according to it's nature. Ask the fly however and you'll get a totally different response." countered the man, using simple analogies for the being before him.

Tenchi shook his head angrily, "You talk like you know what's best for everyone. I won't let you do that. Even if our ways aren't yours, they still have allowed us to flourish long before got here."

The man sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Just the attitude I'd feared. I see my daughters have been at their devices again, trying to harbor free will rather than the good of all." he told Tenchi sadly, looking disappointed.

Tenchi grew more and more irritated at the man's attitude of superiority, feeling his power feeding off the negative emotions. Barely suppressing a snarl, he called forth his sword, now a sickly crimson color in his hand. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to take care of you once and for all." he told the man.

The man showed no fear at the power before him, instead his face showed a resolve. "You can't beat me Tenchi. Yes, I know who you are. You all but radiate the influence of my daughter. You see, I'm not really here because the 'champion' of my other daughter ruined my beacon." he said, pointing back to the ruined shape behind him.

"It only had enough stability left to allow me to materialize here and try to have a discussion with you rationally. A wasted effort I must say." he added, speaking like a teacher would to a unruly pupil.

"I had hoped to sway your thoughts, but I can see that emotions are a part of your primal nature and as such you would be useless to me as you are. A pity, seeing that you've finally realized your potential." the man said, standing his ground before Tenchi.

"I would NEVER help you. You killed my love!" he screamed, the death of Ryoko driving his fragile hold on sanity over the edge.

The man never moved, whether it was because of surprise or apathy will never be known, as Tenchi sliced through the man, crimson and white fire racing up from the blade of his sword and devouring the man.

"It wasn't me Tenchi Masaki...Tokimi is the one that killed your Ryoko." were the final words Tenchi heard, though he was unable to tell if they came from within his head or not.

With painful clarity, Tenchi saw in his mind the fateful events before Ryoko's death and the powers of Zee. His eyes widened in rage, driving away any and all thoughts of a rational nature.

'She killed her...she gave her powers to him...he then killed her...THEY KILLED RYOKO!' his thoughts rolled like thunder in his mind, bouncing within his psyche and embedding themselves there.

All his dreams of living a simple life with the woman he loved vanished, vanished along with Ryoko in a flash of that horrible power. "My love, my child...my WHOLE LIFE! GONE!" he screamed to the blackened skies, his hand raising above him in outrage and violence. The ground rumbled and cracked beneath his feet, feeling the direct effects of the man's anger and sorrow.

With a flash and a streak of light, Tenchi left the surface and the system. His face a fixed mask of rage as he sought out the ones responsible for taking everything from him that had been his dreams.

'I'll make you pay if I have to kill everyone that ever knew you.' he promised, vile tortures and pain playing through his mind of what he would inflict on them when he found them.

Royal Tree Ship Noriyuki...

Watanabe watched as Tenchi destroyed not only the man with the powerful strike but the remainder of the object that had come to rest on the surface.

The ships sensors were unable to track him, nor get a definitive reading on the boy as he left the system at speeds he'd only dreamed of. "Let's clean up the remaining invaders while we have the upper hand, and some one find that Masaki boy...I have a bad feeling about this." he said, taking his seat on the bridge as the mighty fleet of the unified empire set about to vanquish the last of the invaders that remained within this and the other systems.

Talon Three...

Bravo groaned as he started to come back around, "I hate it when that happens..." he mumbled, feeling the painkillers in his system making his tongue thick.

Mihoshi smiled, though tears still poured down her deeply tanned skin. "Jay...there was an accident..." she told the man brokenly before collapsing on his chest, her sobs racking both of them.

He managed to stifle the groan of pain as he wrapped his arms around the hysterical woman, seeing Yosho standing quietly off to the side.

"What's happened?" he asked the older man directly.

Yosho quietly explained the situation to him as Jay absently tried soothing Mihoshi by running his fingers through her goo covered hair.

"Oh my god..." whispered Jay as the man spoke of what happened to Tenchi's girlfriend, and who was the cause of it. He closed his eyes as well, tears welling up in them for the pain the kid must be suffering.

"Where is he now?" he asked brokenly, squinting his eyes to clear the tears from them.

Yosho frowned and shrugged, "I do not know. He left the system and seemed to be tracking Zee as he did. I would gather that where we find him, we'll find Tenchi." he offered.

Squeezing the slowly calming woman softly, Jay's face set with pained determination. "We're going after him right?" he asked, realizing exactly how covered Mihoshi, and him, was with the invader innards.

Yosho gazed at the couple for a long moment, not speaking as he weighed his options. "Yes, I believe that we shall. I have a feeling I know where they both are headed." he said cryptically, walking almost silently from the room.

Mihoshi tightened her arms around Jay, still stunned and borderline inconsolable about the death of Ryoko. For the first time Mihoshi felt mortality, and it frightened her. Burying her face into the man's chest she sought comfort there, not wanting to be alone...not anymore.

Jay too felt the pain of the kid's loss, shadowing his own experiences all too well. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to come unhindered.

The soft glow of the lights around them were the only witnesses to the silent pain and comfort the two people offered one another.

End of Chapter notes:

First of all I'd like to thank Aldea Donder, my most frequent reviewer and supporter of my Tenchi fic. Your reviews and thoughts have kept me thinking about this and forcing me write it even though at times I found it hard to do so.

Next, I'm avoiding public places for the next few weeks so that I'm not lynched by the Ryoko supporters out there. Yes, she is my favorite character and IMHO the only one that should be with Tenchi. However, back when I started this fic, I knew she was going to die here. I hope that I don't lose any readers over this, but it was planned from the beginning.

Also, in case you trying to get a feel for the strange man with the beacon, try watching CSI...he's loosely based off Grissom :) (Can't you just see him as a bad guy?) Anyhow, stick with me for the last two chapters that are coming. There are still a few more surprises on the way for our heroes.

(And yes, Aldea Donder did guess that someone major was going to die, I just couldn't tell ya that or it would've ruined the surprise.)

* * *

 **Chapter 13: I've come to bring you hell**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the rights to the anime or the characters, the only thing I own now is a healthy sense of guilt and paranoia...(SHHHhhhh! Did you hear that?)

I've Come To Bring You Hell

"Sir, we've got an unconfirmed energy source approaching at a very high rate of speed." called the tactical officer over his shoulder, his face concerned.

The duty officer walked to the display, his brow furrowing as he watched the object moving at speeds almost beyond the sensors capabilities. "Move up our fighters to blockade." he said, wondering if they were going to be enough.

The signal went out and the half dozen fighters leapt into place, attempting to stop the bright white light that was approaching them. They paired off and attempted to force the unknown object into a more favorable position, only to find the object had stopped suddenly in the dead of space, the ships soaring past it.

There was a brilliant flash and were the bright orb once was there stood a man, dressed in ceremonial armor, a crimson white sword in his hands. He glared at the fighters, as if daring them to come closer.

"Sir, object is a man...I say again, it's a man." came the shocked voice of the pilot back to the command ship.

The duty officer swallowed hard, realizing that Zee had been correct and that Tenchi Masaki had come to them. "All ships converge on the intruder, fire at will!" he called over the direct comms to the remainder of his fleet.

Tenchi smiled coldly as they appeared around him, weapons blazing as they did. The Light Hawk Wings flared into existence around him, easily absorbing the barrage. With blinding movements, he whirled into the ships, his sword cutting through shield and hull with equal ease, exposing vital internal systems to the vacuum of space.

There were multiple explosions from within the fleet, ships spouting fire from sudden appearing rends in the hull. Tenchi's wings were leaving a comet like tail behind him, showing the deadly grace he had while dispatching the ships.

Within moments the battle was over and the fleet was adrift and destroyed, yet another testament to the destructive force that he'd become. He looked around at the wreckage, noting with the same cold detachment scrap metal as well as bodies.

The horrible hole within him ached, a sick need to hurt those that had hurt him. His once warm brown eyes were now cold and dead, gone was the ever present humor and compassion. In his minds eye he saw once more the death of his beloved, juxtaposed over the despised form of Zee.

He forced back the tears, the emotions that wanted to rip loose from him. His face shook in rage as he sought refuge within the anger and pain, using it to drive himself harder, empowering him once more as he continued to move towards Jurai.

He ignited his wings around him once more, the bright orb enclosing him within it's lonely embrace as he began to move forward in his solitary crusade. The ships that Zee and Tokimi had placed around the outlying systems dispatched, he made his way to his ultimate goal, the final showdown between him and Zee...and the death of a goddess.

Palace Jurai...

Ayeka's eyes opened with a start as she sat bolt upright in bed, a muffled scream of terror on her face. Her crimson eyes were wild as they searched the room for the man in her nightmares, only to find the sea green eyes of Veld there, his hands placed gently on her shoulders.

"It's alright...he's dead." he told the fearful woman calmly, though he made no attempts to move.

Her chest heaved as she swallowed past the dryness in her mouth, willing her heart to stop it's frantic beating. She hesitantly moved her hands up and removed his hands from her before pulling a pillow out and wrapping both of her arms around it as she buried her face deeply into the soft silken cover.

Her shoulders then began to shake as the tears and humiliation escaped her, her quiet sobs further muffled by the pillow she clutched like a life preserver.

Veld's heart broke at the sight of the proud woman reduced to such a state, wanting to restore life to the dog that had done this so that he might take years to kill him once more.

"I'm so sorry Ayeka...I was unable to reach you in time." he said softly, finding that he held tears in his own eyes at his impotence over the situation.

Ayeka didn't respond, but rather her shoulders shook more violently as if his admission had further hurt her.

Veld sat in silence, listening to the woman cry, unable to comfort her and ignorant of anything to say that would make a difference.

Time passed and her cries slowed and finally stopped as she brought her sorrow ridden face up to meet his. He was shocked at what he saw there, instead of a broken spirit, he found anger and hatred.

He faced her eyes, unwilling to desert her, even should he be the recipient of the smoldering hatred he saw there. 'She needs me, whether it be as a shoulder or a practice dummy...' he thought not liking the latter option but willing to fulfill that role as well as the first.

"You killed him?" she asked, her voice broken and raspy from crying.

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, he violated a warrior of the Vaagard, a noble of the house of Jurai...and someone I've come to care about." he told her, the playful tone gone that he usually held when conversing with her.

If she was surprised by the admission, it didn't show on her face. "Did he suffer?" she asked, her voice turning husky as the anger began to boil over. Her eyes twitched as she asked, her lips shaking with rage.

With cold detailed clarity, Veld explained the man's final moments and the humiliation he'd given the man before leaving him to rot in the deep recesses of space.

Ayeka nodded, but didn't smile at the news. She stared at him for a long time, their eyes not moving from one another, as if she was testing his resolve.

"I must see to the well being of my people." she said coldly, her back straightening as she squared her shoulders regally.

Of all the things that could have happened, that was not something Veld had expected. He opened his mouth to argue with the woman only to find himself at a loss of words. When his warriors had been violated as she had been, it was common practice to allow them back as soon as they felt fit enough to do so, in the belief that the bond with their dragon and keeping busy would assist in the healing process.

At the thought of the dragon, an idea exploded into his mind. "I agree my lady, however there is something that remains to be done. Your mount has yet to experience any formal training with it's rider. I would suggest taking some time to acclimate her with her new home. It would do you both well if you would." he said, his tone professional, as if simply addressing any of his warriors.

Ayeka glared at him for a moment, her sense of outrage almost overwhelming her at his suggestion. 'Doesn't he understand what's happened to me?' she screamed to herself, wanting so desperately to crawl into her shell and forget everything.

The more rational part of her mind understood his intentions and the reasons behind them. "Perhaps I will Veld, but first I must assure the people of Jurai that their Queen is well and in control." she said, though for the first time in a couple of days, her tone and facial expressions softened.

Her eyes filled with tears once more that threatened to spill down her soft cheeks. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. "I...I want to thank you Veld..." she stammered, unsure of what exactly to say of the plethora of emotions that were constantly swirling within her.

He smiled tenderly at her, "There is no need for thanks Ayeka, it was something I was glad to do. I vowed that day that I would not leave your side nor let another harm you while I still drew breath and I will carry that vow until the day I am no more." he said, placing his fist over his heart in pledge.

Ayeka nodded at his heartfelt words, though she was unsure of how to respond to such a vow. Rather than risk speaking and breaking down once more, she swung her legs from under the covers and allowed her feet to touch the smooth hewn wooden floor.

With a slight wobble in her step, she crossed the room to her dressing screen and ducked behind it. She summoned her handmaidens as she sat upon the small bench, finding strange comfort in the knowledge that Veld was standing guard over her.

Talon Three...

Yosho pointed to the destruction of yet another of the groups of pirates that had been assigned to patrol the borders and systems of the Jurian Empire. "It would seem that Tenchi isn't going to be swayed from his course." he said to Bravo, the man sitting next to him.

Jay nodded dumbly, astounded at the devastation the kid had wrought on his way to the core worlds. "Are you sure we're gonna be able to reach him? Looks to me like he's hell bent for leather for this Zee character." he asked, blinking slowly as he watched the remains of a battle cruiser drift by.

Yosho frowned at the question, the same answer bothering him. "I hope so." was all he said, motioning for the pilot to abandon the fruitless search for survivors in the wake of Tenchi's passing.

Mihoshi came forwards, taking her customary seat next to Jay, her hand finding his before she spoke. "I just talked to Galaxy Police Headquarters and updated them on everything we've found and my assessment of the situation. They'll have all civilians moved from his path and are alerting the true Jurai forces of what's coming." she told them, her normally cheerful voice subdued, almost somber.

She was totally unprepared for what they'd encountered, finding it very difficult, almost impossible, that Tenchi could do something like this, even if they did work for Tokimi and Zee.

Bravo smiled at her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it in effort to comfort the emotional woman. He was used to seeing the scars and results of war, though nothing quite on the scale he'd witnessed in the last few months. It seemed surreal that he was taking part of an interstellar religious war, yet here he was dead center in the middle of it.

'Holding hands with a beautiful alien woman that I think I'm in love with, about to fight someone that I consider a friend that's now more powerful then the sun.' he thought, finding the situation more than a bit ludicrous.

Mihoshi smiled at the man's actions, her heart fluttering as she met his dark blue eyes with her bright blue ones. "I'm sure that Tenchi will be fine...he's just gotta be." she affirmed wanting desperately to believe her own words.

Nobody could say anything to her words and silence returned to the cockpit as the nimble interceptor shot from the system, trying in vain to catch the man that bent on the destruction of Zee.

Royal Treeship Noriyuki...

Watanabe saluted the men and women assembled below him, snapping his arm down sharply. He stepped forwards and placed both hands on the podium afforded to him for this simple yet necessary ceremony honoring the fallen.

"My brothers and sisters in arms, for that is what we truly are now. I come before you today to remember our lost. They gave all so that some might live. We must honor and treasure our memories of them for that is how they will live on, through us." he said, speaking slowly, purposefully.

"We now are going to return home as heroes, but only we shall know the identity of the true heroes. It will be spoken in every look, in every embrace, every handshake that we give or are given. For not only are we accepting praise for ourselves, but for them as well." he told him, his head turning to regard them.

He paused then, emotions coming over him as the memories of all those who died came back. He looked down for a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath. He voice was deeper than normal when he continued to speak. "Our final journey together is about to begin. I could ask for no greater command than that I've had in these fateful days with you. We now journey home to retake our rightful place as the guardians and protectors of our beloved Empire."

The silence of the assembled crew spoke to their discipline at the man's admission, though more than one was crying openly, tears coursing down faces.

He smiled then, a lone tear escaping his own eye as he looked at the men and women he'd asked so much of for so little reward. "I will not desert you my brothers and sisters, but I cannot in good conscience retain the mantel of command once we return. I am a commander that has been baptized in the fires of war, yet I yearn for peace. As we all do in these difficult times." Hideki told them, finding the eyes of Nicci Ashuba.

He gave her a faint smile and subtle nod of his head, noticing that she was among the many that were crying. He slowly turned back to face his comrades in arms. "I will address my status with the Queen after all has been settled within our realms. I do not know what the future holds for us, nor can I make assurances of the direction our Empire will take upon our return. I will promise each and every one of you this..." he said, his hand extending and moving before him to encompass the whole of those assembled.

"None of you will be forgotten, nor will what we've done here be swallowed within the halls of time. Future generations will talk of this day, of THIS time, as a time that ordinary men and women stood before the might of the gods to do what was the right and just thing to do. Not for glory, for riches, for notoriety, but for the simple fact that it HAD to be done and we were willing to shoulder that burden that our futures and those of our families be bright." he told them, his voice breaking with emotion.

Tears sprang from his eyes as he finished, as he licked his dry lips. He could only nod to the men and women, trying to master his emotions and failing.

Somewhere in the back of the great hall, someone started to clap. It was quickly joined by others, until the whole of the room was applauding the man before them. The walls and ceiling shook with the power and intensity of their appreciation, growing in crescendo as they showed their devotion and appreciation to the man that had led them on this campaign.

Captain Hideki Watanabe could only stand mute before them, unable to speak past the lump in his throat, tears easily seen on his cheeks and in his eyes. He lifted a right hand to them all, acknowledging the adoration of them, touched to the core that they were so loyal.

As the applause slowly died down, he spoke softly, unable to bring the normal fire to his voice. "Yes, today is the day we return home as heroes. We bear with us the knowledge and history of our fallen, and in our hearts and minds they live on. As we tell others of our experiences, we will grow their legend, showing our children and our children's children what the true measure and mark of a hero is." he finished, taking a step back from the podium and bowing low at his waist to the men and women of his command.

He remained in the subjugated pose for a long moment before rising once more. With a soft smile the man turned and left the podium, allowing his subordinates to dismiss the crews.

Funaho and Misaki waited for him in the antechambers, each crying openly at the man's heartfelt words. They accepted his salute with dignity and grace, then embraced him in appreciation. Even the normally overzealous Misaki was gentle...for her.

"I have done the impossible and lived to tell the tale my Queens." he said softly, taking seat after they had retired to a small table within the room.

Funaho smiled, "Yes, you have done everything we asked and more Captain. We could not have asked for a more able or competent commander." he praised him, serving the man a glass of the royal wine.

He bowed at the honor of being served by a member of the royal family, "It was my privilege my lady." he responded, taking a sip of the heady and sweet wine.

"It was forced upon you Captain, by both circumstance as well as political needs. Though your grace in speaking so are well appreciated." said Misaki, her crimson eyes twinkling still with emotion.

He set his glass down and regarded them closely, "What of Washu? Has she awoken yet?" he asked.

The queens looked at one another, faces grim. "Not as of yet and our medical sciences are well behind anything that might be able to help. Her body is mortal though changed, our scans coming back with nothing definitive nor steady. Her body seems to change with every scan making diagnosis much less treatment impossible." acknowledged Funaho, sipping delicately.

Hideki shook his head, "And with the unstoppable march of Lord Tenchi to Jurai, one can only hope that his morality and training take over...or the whole of our empire will suffer for it." he said glumly, remembering all too well how powerful the boy had become.

Misaki's lips were a firm straight line on her beautiful face, "I'm sure my daughters will be able to speak with him before something rash happens. He's been their protector for a few years now and has yet to allow either of them to come to harm." she told them, her face showing her absolute belief in the powerful young man.

Captain Watanabe bowed his head to Misaki, "I fear that your daughters are the only thing standing between Jurai and oblivion." he said deferentially.

Planet Jurai..

Sasami ran through the corridors of the palace, her pretty face pinched with worry and exhaustion. 'Oh Tsunami, what are we going to do?' she asked her guardian.

'We must speak with Tokimi little one and discover what has happened to enrage Tenchi so.' replied the goddess, feeling her mighty powers drained steadily by the rampaging knight.

Guards and servants alike stepped aside from the running princess, neither stopping nor speaking with her. Trailing the young princess less then 2 meters behind were a sextet of Vaagard warriors, each brandishing their curved blades.

As they approached the throne room, the guards over took the princess and opened the doors for her, not waiting for the customary introductions.

Sasami burst into the room, her face a ruddy color from exertion. 'Allow me to speak with my sister little Sasami. This conversation needs to have a firm hand.' said Tsunami, not wanting to wrest control from her chosen one.

Sasami glared at the other goddess that was slowing coming to her feet atop her families throne. She closed her eyes and allowed the power of Tsunami to flow into her, releasing the hold on her conscious mind.

When her eyes opened, it was Tsunami that now stood before her sister goddess. "Tokimi...what have you done?" she asked bluntly, walking forwards.

The Vaagard followed the young child, watching warily as their counterparts that were guarding Tokimi descended the steps to meet them. Weapons were sheathed out of respect, though each detachment leader looked questioningly to the other, both wondering what to do if this confrontation came to blows.

"I've done nothing Tsunami. It would appear that Zee has killed Ryoko, the daughter of Washu and Tenchi took the event rather badly." the dark goddess said offhandedly, as if the whole event were dismissive.

Tsunami's eyes widened at the news, both her and Sasami's feelings exploding outward at the news. "No!" she gasped, her mind reeling with pent up emotions over the horrible revelation.

Tokimi swung her eyes back to Tsunami, "Oh I assure you that it's true dear sister. It would appear that your champion has tapped into his true potential, though not quite in the way I was hoping for." the woman said, now showing both her fear and irritation over the matter.

"You allowed Zee to kill Ryoko? And expected Tenchi not to succumb to the despair and anger?" challenged Tsunami, her eyes narrowing with anger. 'He will use all of his abilities to destroy them...or until his power destroys itself taking him with it.' she thought, realizing now why the incredible drain on her powers was occurring.

"Our father had almost landed the beacon that would have allowed him direct access to this dimension Tsunami. Something I could not allow to happen. None of the champions were ready to face him yet, though I dare say that your knight now could face him and easily win." she admitted.

Tsunami's laugh was cold and derisive, "That is supposed to comfort me Tokimi? You've manipulated this whole situation from the beginning. You had no intentions of working within an alliance, it was a means to your ends." she told the woman darkly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, her long pig tails shaky gently, "Now you have to contend with my champion who is well beyond my control Tokimi. I can feel his rage and pain...an incredible sorrow that threatens to swallow him. You wanted our champions to release their hidden potentials? Congratulations sister mine, Tenchi has reached the zenith of his powers. Unfortunately for you, that power is now directed at your destruction." Tsunami told the arrogant divine being before her.

Tokimi's answering smile was cold and devoid of humor, "It would be in your best interests to assist me in calming the boy Tsunami. For should he unleash his aggressions upon me, little if anything will survive his wrath upon the planet." she told the woman mockingly.

The laugh that Tsunami gave her was barking, "It's YOU that doesn't understand sister. He cannot be reasoned with in the state his is in. I've tried to reach him, comfort him in his hour of need only to find a barrier that is impenetrable between us. This isn't what I wished for Tokimi, I had hoped he would live his life in peace after this. You have taken everything from him by allowing Ryoko to die at your hands. Now he's going to come here and destroy you as easily as he would our father." the girl's young voice was disconcerting in it's tone and cynicism.

Zee's arrival into the throne room was met with murmurs and glares. He ignored them all as he walked quickly to the side of Tokimi. "Mistress, the Knight of Tsunami is almost upon us. We must flee." he said, taking a lone knee before the woman.

Tokimi glanced down at the man, then back up to Tsunami, her face showing a look of confusion and indecision. "No my servant, there is no place for us to flee to. He will not stop until we are both destroyed." she told him quietly, looking directly into the eyes of Tsunami.

His face rose slowly, a look of abject fear written there. "Surely he cannot stand before your might!" he said, swallowing hard at the look he got from her.

"Tenchi Masaki has reached the pinnacle of his powers Zee, combining the might of my sisters as well as the power of his rage and pain. He is the one fated to stop my father in his aggressions, for only he is able to transcend to match that power." she told him coldly, glaring down at the ignorant man she'd used so effectively to further her ends.

Zee's eyes widened at the knowledge, his head shaking in denial. "NO! No! This cannot be! You promised me power and control if I were to follow you. Why is that HE, that...that BOY!" he shouted, rising to his feet, his dark features twisted in anger.

He glared down at the diminutive goddess, his fists clenching and unclenching in impotent rage as he continued his tirade. "Chosen to the recipient of such power...such glory?" he spat at the woman.

Tokimi looked up at the man, her blue/purple eyes flashing in anger, "You dare question me? Question the one that has given you the very power that you flaunt?" she said in a cold whisper.

She focused her anger onto the man, driving pain deep into his mind, crippling him with unseen agony. She watched his face struggle beneath the weight of her anger, his body slowly sinking to the ground.

He could only stare with fear up to the eyes of the woman he'd given his soul to as she punished him. The power of her glare stabbed into his mind, pulling everything he feared to the surface, reliving every pain and humiliation he'd ever suffered all at once.

The goddess watched the man whimper in pain as he writhed on the ground before her, unable to escape the power of her mind. "Zee, you will face the boy. You are the one that will face his wrath, face the power that is meant to kill a god." she told him, waving a hand over him, releasing him from the punishment she'd meted out on him.

He sobbed in relief, curling into the fetal position before the woman that owned his existence, releasing himself to her will.

Tokimi looked up to Tsunami, "Sister, if you value the lives of your people I would evacuate the capital city. The battle between the champions will prove to be intense." she told the goddess, turning back to her throne and retaking her seat.

Tsunami glared at her sister, turning a piteous look towards the man that was slowly getting to his feet, tears falling to the floor beneath him.

"You've no idea of what he's capable of Tokimi." she whispered, turning and leaving the throne room, followed by her small entourage of guards.

As the doors shut behind them, she motioned for a page to approach her. "The city needs to be evacuated within the hour. No one should remain behind under penalty of death." she ordered the shocked man, him being unused to the young princess being so forthright.

Tsunami watched him scurry away to fulfill her orders, her expression one of sadness. 'Little one, we need to prepare your sister for the arrival of Tenchi.' she told the consciousness of Sasami.

'Okay Tsunami. Do you really think he's gonna hurt us?' she asked tremulously, her voice fearful.

Tsunami smiled reassuringly, 'No little one I do not, but I would not put it past Tokimi or Zee to try and use either you or your sister as a shield from his wrath.'she explained.

Sasami sniffled, but understood the dangers they were about to face. 'Okay, but let me talk to Ayeka alright?' she asked.

The goddess agreed to the compromise as they walked towards the chambers where Ayeka was awaiting them.

Within the Royal Bedchambers...

Veld stood against the wall, hands upon his weapons. "Your highness, it isn't wise to remain here while two divine beings decide to settle old scores." he said firmly, frustrated by the woman's stubborn will and reluctance to leave.

Ayeka stopped brushing her hair and glared at the man that had become her constant companion. "I will not allow my people to face dangers that I am not. Besides, Lord Tenchi would never harm me." she said haughtily, running the brush through her hair with quick harsh strokes.

Veld rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, 'Give me strength.' he pleaded, not sure to whom he was asking. A knock at the door made the hardened warrior jump in surprise, his right hand pulling the knife from the sheath.

He opened the door slightly, using the bulk of the wood to hide the blade from view. "Yes?" he asked, looking out. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see anyone immediately, looking down into the smiling sweet face of the younger princess.

"Your highness. You grace me with such a vision of beauty." he said with a warm smile to the girl, opening door fully as he skillfully replaced the knife within it's holder without notice.

Sasami giggled at the man, blushing at his attentions as she breezed past him, "Oh Veld!" she said, skipping into the room towards her sister.

Ayeka's face lit up on seeing her sister, standing as she opened her arms to the young girl. "Sasami!" she cried happily wrapping the girl into a fierce hug.

The little girl repaid the sentiment by holding her sister tightly, allowing the stresses of the last few days to ease with the gesture. As she pulled back from her sister, she looked carefully at the woman's face, seeing the pain and stress of her ordeal still evident. "Are you okay Ayeka?" she asked solemnly.

Ayeka smiled down to her, "Yes Sasami, I'm okay. It's been trying but I'll survive." she told the concerned girl.

Sasami smiled up at the reassurance, though her expression was still strained. "Ayeka, something terrible has happened..." she began, tears forming in her eyes as she began to explain what had happened out in the battles.

Royal Throne Room...

Ayeka stormed into the room, "Everyone leave." she ordered, her bearing and tone carrying the full power of the ruler of Jurai. Her eyes were flashing as she faced the goddess that sat upon her throne.

People scurried to leave the room, almost pushing and shoving to avoid the anger of the Queen as she faced Tokimi. Within moments the only people left within the gigantic room were the goddess, the queen and several very uncomfortable looking Vaagard warriors.

Tokimi smiled mildly at the woman, "I take it you've heard about the death of your rival?" she asked casually.

Ayeka's anger was turning the periphery of her vision red, "How DARE you! You will not disgrace her memory like that you uncouth little cow." she spat at the woman, pointing a finger.

Tokimi laughed lightly at the insult, "That was supposed to hurt my feelings princess?" she mocked the woman with a dismissive shake of her head.

Ayeka glowered at the woman, feeling a hatred thriving within her for the woman that bordered on an unhealthy obsession. "I hope that Lord Tenchi kills your precious champion and rips you apart when he's finished." she snarled at the arrogant goddess through clenched teeth.

Her statements killed the mirth that was resident on the goddesses face, "You forget your place Ayeka. I could have you destroyed with but a thought." she said evenly, matching the heat of the woman's glare. 'So, this is the attraction of being mortal sisters? What ever do you do with such unruly emotions and how can you possibly hope to control them?' she questioned, unsteady with the influx of anger and rage.

"Then do so or shut up. I tire of hearing how great and powerful you are Tokimi. I am NOT your subject nor a follower. I am the Queen of Jurai and Tsunami is the one that controls our fate, not you." Ayeka responded, her chin rising as she spoke.

They spent a tense moment glaring at one another, neither moving nor backing down from the other. It was only the sudden blaring of klaxons that forced their locked gazes apart. Tokimi's face went stern, "Tenchi has arrived princess. I would suggest you leave while you may." she said.

Ayeka looked at the woman in surprise, "I've nothing to fear from him Tokimi, unlike you and Zee." she said confidently.

Tokimi's laugh filled the chamber, though it was humorless and harsh. "Then watch the man you place so much faith into princess, for he has changed beyond anything you could comprehend." she challenged, opening a viewing portal to the gates of the palace, where a dark clad Zee stood within his wings, sword in hand awaiting the arrival of Tenchi.

The gates to the Palace...

The orb crashed through the last of the defenses, scattered the remnants of the once mighty pirate fleet Zee had amassed. The ships limped away from the orb, intent only on escape, a fate that would never be theirs.

The orb stopped it's forward momentum, then rocketed into the fragile hull of the capital ship as it attempted to leave the system. There was a gout of flames from the dual holes the orb left behind, blazing cracks that spread with alarming quickness before the reactors that powered the massive ship overloaded, detonating what remained.

The explosion was seen by the remaining occupants of the planet Jurai, streaking the skies above them with the burning debris. They pointed and stared as they watched a growing streak that moved without the randomness that denoted debris, heading towards the seat of Jurai power.

His wings blossomed around him like the petals of an energy flower, each flowing and pulsing with barely restrained energy. His armor was pristine as he stood upon the smooth marble walkway that he'd landed on. He gazed up at the man that had taken his love, his very life from him. The anger rose within him, the wings glowing brightly in response to that emotion.

His eyes were dead, cold with hatred as he began to walk towards the man. "You won't escape me this time Zee." he promised, beginning to ascend the stairs.

Zee watched him approach with growing trepidation, knowing that he couldn't win against such power. He released the shield he'd held with his left hand, summoning instead his second sword. Rather than waste words on the boy, Zee leapt into action, trying to stun the man.

He moved quickly, twirling in the air until his swords became blurs around him as he pushed at Tenchi, brilliant sparks leaping from the contact against the Light Hawk Wings.

Tenchi paused as the man approached, his motions almost appearing in slow motion due to the heightened senses of the man. He smiled darkly, not even bothering to raise sword nor shield in defense, but rather allowing his impenetrable wings to buffer him.

With a final vicious thrust, Zee attempted to breach the shielding and reach his foe, only to have his weapons turned aside as is they were nothing more than a thought. He flew back several meters, breathing heavily from the all out attack he'd just attempted.

It was then that Tenchi continued his approach, now dropping the wings to face the man. "I'm going to hurt you, just like you've hurt me." he said quietly, without emotion.

Zee's lips curled back in a snarl as he vanished from sight to reappear behind the man, swords scissoring in an attempt to decapitate the seemingly defenseless man.

Tenchi could track him movements easily, turning to bring up the left arm shield, holding both blades at bay with no effort. Now the man smiled, smiled at the shock and horror that played on his opponents face. Thrusting his arm forwards, the shield flew from the position it held on his arm and blasted into the body and face of Zee.

The dark champion was slammed by the move, swords thrown wide as he felt bones shatter within his chest. He took a step back and found no purchase beneath his feet, falling backwards and tumbling down the stairs.

Dispassionately Tenchi watched the man's fall, beginning to follow as he neared the bottom, still moving without haste. The sword in his hand sparked and crackled with the pent up power that it's owner held, as if wanting to taste the blood of the man it faced.

Zee groaned darkly into the unforgiving marble beneath him, feeling a grinding within his chest from the damage of the blow he'd received. He looked up and saw that Tenchi was once more stalking him, moving unerringly to his location.

He summoned the powers of Tokimi, feeling the refreshing presence of his goddess fill him with both determination and power. He extended a hand towards the approaching man and screamed his rage at the man, dark energies forming within the palm.

Tenchi saw the orb that destroyed Ryoko forming in the man's hand, forcing a look of indescribable hatred and rage onto his face. He paused as he watched the man summon the dark energy, wanting him to unleash it at, needing him to die knowing that everything he could do was futile.

The dark champion forced his will into the attack as he sent it rocketing towards the man, the orb expanding as it flew, the powers demolishing the polished marble of the stairs as it flew true towards the immobile Tenchi.

Within the Throne room...

Ayeka gasped at the appearance of Tenchi, gone was the boy she'd loved for so long. In his place was a man that stood with only hatred on his face, his once warm eyes dead as a shark's.

She could feel the powers of him pulling at her, sapping her strength as he summoned the extent of Jurai power that teemed around him. Gasping, her hand went to her chest, unable to fully comprehend what had become of the man she'd envisioned as a future husband.

Tokimi frowned darkly, watching Zee fighting furiously for not only his life but for that of his goddess. It was clear to the dark goddess that her champion was to fall this day. He was calling on her for support in the battle, throwing everything he had against the unstoppable force that Tenchi had become.

The man's thoughts were easy for the woman to pick out, as he pleaded with her to help him fulfill his destiny, the destiny promised to him. Her lips thinned in concentration, opening her powers to the man and allowing him to siphon them into the desperate attack.

The throne doors opened and Sasami ran in, her eyes wide with undisguised worry. "Tokimi! You must stop this madness!" she called out, her voice a combination of Tsunami and Sasami.

Tokimi just barely kept her feet beneath her as Zee pulled every bit of power he could from his patron goddess. "I cannot sister. Tenchi has ascended now and the focus of his rage is my champion and I." she stated almost calmly.

Tsunami gasped at the news, finally coming to grips with what had become of the man she'd chosen to bear her powers.

Sagging slightly, the dark goddess smiled weakly at Tsunami, "Yes, now you see what's become of him. I have to thank you sister, you made my work much easier by establishing not only his powers but reconstructing his body with your own." she told the stunned goddess.

Tsunami sank to her knees, memories of the fateful attack by Kagato that had destroyed almost all of the young man's body, leaving him a broken husk in the dead of space. Her hands covered her face, tears easily pouring out from the sides as she cried with the loss of innocence and life that she had unwittingly been apart of.

Ayeka recoiled from the news, "What do you mean?" she hissed to Tokimi, unused to seeing the serene goddess at a loss of composure as she was.

"When Kagato destroyed Tenchi it was Tsunami that recreated his body using a substantial part of her own, thereby imbuing him with the divine essence that was needed. Three incongruous elements, Human heritage, Jurai blood and divine essence, that when combined with the proper amount of motivation and turmoil would have the result of the birth of a new being...and that is what has become of your Tenchi." said Tokimi slowly, her smile smug and triumphant.

Sasami's face was twisted in anger and pain as she screamed up to her sister, "You have no right to play such games with him!" her voice empowered by the rage of Tsunami.

Tokimi's laugh was cold and dark, her head thrown back at the display she'd elicited from her sister. "I had EVERY right! You and Washu LEFT me! Left me to my own devices while you set up your petty empires and proved your worth over these insignificant beings. Our father will not be reasoned with, will not stop his march until we all have been returned to the point of origin."

She pointed a delicate finger to the still kneeling goddess, "You wished to become one with him, THAT is why you bonded with the young princess. That is why you so willingly created his body, so that when the time was right he would provide an adequate mate for you and the creature you claimed your own." the dark goddess condemned, her voice ringing clearly in the vast empty room.

Ayeka's head moved slowly from one figure to the next, unbelieving of the information she was hearing yet at the same time not hearing a refusal of said knowledge. With a tremulous voice she addressed her sister/goddess. "Is...is this, true?" she whispered to the tear streaked face of Sasami.

Tsunami's eyes met Ayeka's, unflinching as the silence grew heavy between them all. "It wasn't supposed to be like this Ayeka." came the soft voice, sorrow and regret thick in her tones.

The older princesses eyes widened with the damning admission, her feet taking unconscious steps back from the two goddesses as she tried to deal with the disturbing news. "No...n..no...this cannot be..." she muttered, her eyes unfocused as she moved backwards.

The scene that played out before them stopped all conversation as the energy that Zee had summoned culminated and began it's destructive path towards the man all had so much interest in.

The gates of the Palace...

Tenchi smiled and extended his arms out to his sides, his head leaning forwards slightly as he opened himself to the attack from his opponent. The wings around him vanished, leaving him defenseless before the onslaught that was bent on his annihilation.

Zee screamed with rage and power as he sank everything he had into the attack and watched with spiteful glee as the wings around his enemy winked from existence as the dark energy reached them.

He knelt in exhaustion, his chest heaving with exertion, as the dark orb unleashed it's pent up fury upon the boy, vaporizing the stairs and much of the outer facade of the once immaculate palace. Debris was thrown for miles in all directions as the radius of the blast expanded into a white hot fury that ate into the ground beneath it as well.

The dark champion chuckled as he covered his eyes with an arm to protect them from the flash and flying rubble from the wickedly cruel attack. His armor was shred by the multitude of sharp edges that whirled past him, though each nick and cut suffered only sharpened his senses to the fact that he'd finally destroyed the man that had mocked him for too long.

When Zee finally retook his feet, the smoke was thick and dark as it drifted lazily in the still settling wreckage. He looked deep into the smoke, sighting the edge of a crater that marked the far edge of his attack. With proud strides he closed to the edge and peered within.

Orbit of planet Jurai...

"I think we've found the kid..." whispered Jay, his blue eyes wide with shock as the explosion that was visible to the incoming craft.

Yosho could only nod, wondering what had become of the boy he'd taken so much time and love with, or if anything remained of the noble and generous spirit that he'd nurtured.

Mihoshi's arms were wrapped around Bravo's neck, her face buried into his shoulder after the explosion had erupted, unable to watch the display any longer. Her cries were muffled as she bit her lip to stifle her tears. She felt the comforting hands of Jay on her back, though his normal baritone voice was silent in shock at the magnitude of the attack.

The ship made straight for the palace, unchallenged by any as it slowed to hover over the crater. Smoke swirled underneath the ship, revealing a blasted crater some 75 feet across and half that deep. On the lip of crater stood the battered and abused figure of Zee, his hand lifted towards the ship with his palm up. Within the raised palm sat a swirling ball of energy, black lengths of energy entwining down the man's arm as he released the destructive force towards the unsuspecting ship.

Yosho jerked the controls hard in a vain attempt to avoid the incoming attack, though once in an atmosphere the ship wasn't as nimble. It shifted slowly to the right, it's wing lifting as it moved, though the orb flew true to it's target, unfazed by the last ditch effort of survival.

Within the Palace...

The attack shocked the three women into silence, the display snowing out with the sheer destructive ferocity. Ayeka's cries were hitching as she reached futilely to the display, as if to grasp the man from it's picture.

Tokimi's eyes fluttered, her face drawn as Zee released his summons on her powers. She could only nod in exhaustion at what he'd done, unsure if the unfolding events pleased her or not. "It is done sisters." she whispered, her hands falling to her sides.

Tsunami alone made no noise, her face showing shock and horror at the display as well as an exhaustion she'd struggled to hide. She shook her head from side to side, "No...please...no..." she whispered brokenly, feeling an immense drain on not only her powers but on the one tree itself, the source of all power on Jurai.

When the display finally cleared, it showed Zee unleashing an attack on an incoming craft, a look of horrible humor on his bruised and bleeding face. Tsunami stood, shaky on her feet as she summoned the embodiment of her power and began to place it directly in the path of the attack.

Outside the Palace...

Zee's face twisted with a smile as he reveled in his victory, sighting another target of his new found powers hovering over head. He summoned a fraction of his powers, though he was still exhausted from what he'd put into the final assault against the former Tenchi Masaki.

The orb flew from his hand, on a direct course to the ship even as it struggled to avoid the attack. He simply altered it's course to ensure it's destination, his smile widening as he enjoyed watching the struggle of the newcomers to cling to the remainder of their lives.

The appearance of ship sized wings around the small interceptor surprised him, his face falling as he realized that Tsunami herself had intervened for the foolish mortals aboard the craft. He sneered at them in disgust as the wings folded protectively around the ship, protecting it from further assault.

Within the Throne room...

Tokimi glared at Tsunami as the woman opened her eyes, "Interfereing in the affairs of your precious mortals once more Tsunami?" she chided her sister.

Tsunami looked at Tokimi with outright anger, "It was not me sister..." was all she said, her voice ominous.

Ayeka's shout of surprise pulled them back to the unfolding events nearby.

Talon Three...

Yosho had let loose a scream of futility as he watched the orb on it's collision course with his ship. At the last moment, the Light Hawk Wings that accompanied the ship Tsunami surrounded them, easily absorbing the blow and utilizing the energy to bolster it's power.

Jay opened one eye that had just been squinted shut in preparation of their impending demise. "No earth shattering kaboom?" he mumbled, his eye jerking from side to side. "Am I dreaming?" he asked quietly, not hearing anything from his two companions.

Mihoshi's head rose up on hearing his voice, her blue eyes watering as she met his. They opened further when the man she was holding suddenly leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that curled the blondes' toes. Her eyelids sank slowly closed as they deepened the kiss, arms clutching at one another as they did.

Yosho looked over to the couple and blushed while he shook his head, "I could find somewhere discreet should you desire it." he said, looking back to the display.

Jay broke the kiss and met the eyes of Mihoshi, "If I'm dreaming don't wake me for a couple centuries, this is..UMPH!" he started to say only to have his lips confiscated by Mihoshi as she pulled him into another kiss, this one curling his toes up to near his kneecaps as the two lovers fell out of the chair.

The crater...

Zee watched the ship settled to the ground nearby, shaking his head with disgust. 'They take too much interest in the well being of these insignificant creature...' he thought, folding his arms across his chest.

"I warned you once Zee." came a dark voice from behind him, causing him to whirl quickly.

Tenchi was slowly descending to the ground, his feet hitting the ground at the same time as the ship he'd just protected. He looked at the man with open hatred and a mad glint in his eye. His smile was chilling in the lack of humanity held there, a smile that promised pain of an unmeasurable scale that was to be inflicted.

The dark champion backed away from the man before him, the power emanating from him staggering, more so that it was only increasing. "You...you can't...no one...how..." he stammered, calling up his wings and swords before him in a defensive posture.

"I warned you, gave you every chance and you ignored me. Now I've come to give back what you've given me Zee. I will now make good on MY promise to you." the man said, a slow vile chuckle escaping his lips.

Zee launched himself forwards at the man, trying to gain a surprise advantage only to be halted only paces from where he started. His body was held in a rigid pose, the wings around him faltering before vanishing as if they'd never been. He could feel the power of Tokimi slowly dying within him, as if someone was slowly, painfully slowly was turning off a spigot that controlled his powers.

Tenchi walked slowly towards the man, his mad eyes never leaving the eyes of his now defenseless prey. "I will show you what it's like to be at the mercy of someone that doesn't have any Zee. The last thing you ever see will be my eyes as I take everything from you the way you took everything from me." he promised, his own Light Hawk Wings disappearing.

Within the man's hand rested the Tenchi-ken, the rich blue of it's blade flaring into existence as he stopped before Zee. Tenchi cocked his head to the side and regarded Zee as if he were nothing more than an insect staked to an observation board for study. With a casual motion he reached up and cupped the man's chin, smiling evilly as he did.

"I will hear you scream for mercy Zee, I promise you that. You will call upon your goddess, your allies and even me to end your suffering. No one is going to hear you." he said in a near whisper, the smile that followed freezing the bowels of the dark champion, for it held a promise of pain...and madness.

Talon Three...

Yosho disengaged Jay and Mihoshi with a nudging foot, jerking his head to the side as he did. "Come on you two, there's still something more to deal with." he said, opening the hatchway and lowering the gangway to the destroyed soil of Jurai.

The sight before them horrified them as they witnessed Tenchi slowly torturing the immobile and helpless form of Zee with the sword that was his birth right. Yosho and Jay raced the remainder of the way down the gangway, only to slam into the still engaged Light Hawk Wings.

Picking himself up, holding his now bloody nose, Jay blinked the tears of pain from his eyes, pounding his fist into the energy barrier that separated him from the young man he'd grown fond of. "KID! Don't do this!" he shouted, unsure if his words could even be heard.

Yosho too tried to lash out against the impenetrable barrier, "TENCHI! Remember you honor! This thing is not worth it!" he called, his voice desperate as he watched the young man he'd helped to raise slowly killing a defenseless foe.

Outside the wings...

The Tenchi-ken slowly slid into the man's biceps, cutting through skin, muscle and bone with ease, emerging from the back of the arm. Zee's face contorted in pain, a hopeless scream escaping his lips as the man had finished off the last of his limbs. With a jerking downward pull, Tenchi split the man's arm in two longways, the wound cauterizing as he did.

Tenchi laughed in the face of Zee, "Do you remember Zee? How you terrorized her?" he taunted his foe. With a near deafening crack, he backhanded the man, shattering the lower mandible in several places as Zee's head whipped to the side.

Zee's vision blurred under the assault by the man, every time he thought he was about to slip into the sweet oblivion that unconsciousness offered, Tenchi ripped him back to the pain. The whole while the man's laughter and cutting words echoed within his mind, within the dark recesses of the soul.

"I will now show you how powerful you really are Zee. You wanted to take something from MY RYOKO!" he screamed into the man's face, spittle flying freely as he did. It splattered onto his face and slowly rolled down, adding to the sweat and blood already flowing.

With a manical grin the Tenchi-ken was brought up between the man's legs, cutting into the flesh 4 inches below the groin on his right leg. As Tenchi smiled into the man's face, he carved the man's genitals from his body, taking a fair amount of the muscular thighs with it.

The pain finally grew to be more than he could handle and his mind shut down, Zee's head sagging bonelessly before Tenchi as if in supplication.

Tenchi frowned at the man, releasing the power of the sword and reattaching it to his belt. "You will not escape me Zee...I've come to take you to hell." he said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes as he brought up his right hand and grasped the dark champion by the face.

He forced his consciousness into the man's mind, trapping it there with his power. He began to pump his energies into the man's physical form as he channeled the pain into the subconscious of the man that had once tried to rule over all he knew.

The blood within Zee's veins began to boil, expanding with painful and deadly consequences. The man's skin bulged as the vessels that carried the blood exploded within him, his body cooking in it's own fluids.

All the while, Zee could only feel the horrible pain and hear the mocking laughter of Tenchi Masaki as his mind was swamped with the image of the man's dead cold eyes.

As the body hit the ground, the Light Hawk Wings vanished, releasing Yosho, Jay and Mihoshi from the impromtu prison. They ran to where the smoking and oozing body of the former dark champion lay, standing over it with an expressionless face was Tenchi.

"Tenchi, come away from there." said Yosho, trying to keep his voice steady though he was shaken to the core by the cruelty he'd just witnessed.

"Hey kid, this ain't the way...hate ain't gonna help bring her back..." said Jay, pushing Mihoshi behind him as he walked closer, his hands up with palms facing the boy in a gesture of nonaggression.

Tenchi turned dead eyes to his friends, blinking at them as if seeing them for the first time. The pain he felt within expanded and engulfed him, forcing tears of pain, sorrow and revulsion from his eyes. "You don't understand...they KILLED RYOKO!" he screamed at them, wanting to end the pain, yet knowing that one still lived that had partaken in the death of his love, his very life.

"Revenge is NOT the answer Tenchi." came the calm voice of Yosho, his own heart aching at the pain so evident on his grandson's face and eyes.

With a sharp barking laugh that bordered on madness, Tenchi fists clenched. "WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE LEFT?" he shouted, the ground around him cracking and darkening as the power within him threatened to burst free.

Jay covered his eyes as the wave of super heated oxygen passed over them, though it left them unharmed, as if even in his pain Tenchi still protected them. As he opened his mouth to speak, it was the soft voice of a fearful Mihoshi that brought all attention around.

"You still have Mayuka." she said quietly, unable to meet the man's eyes. She'd loved him once, even understanding that he would never notice her beyond Ryoko, Ayeka or even Sasami. The big hearted blonde felt her insides breaking as she watched him in such pain, unable to find a balance or medium on which to stand.

She swallowed hard and finally brought her eyes up to meet his, surprised at the lost expression on the man's face. "She still needs her daddy Tenchi. Isn't she left for you?" she asked him, her tears falling with his.

Tenchi felt a lump in his throat form, rendering speech impossible for him as he could picture the adorable face of his daughter. The rage vanished, anger finally leaving the young man and allowing him to witness the destruction and death he'd brought first hand. With a sob he brought up both hands to his head and released a scream of pain and anguish, his face pointing to the sky.

Within darkened foyer of the palace, two figure emerged tentatively. Ayeka held one hand over her mouth as she watched Tenchi wrestle with the knowledge of his actions, wanting to rush to him and comfort him yet holding back as his powers were still surging.

Tokimi walked past the woman, her face a mask of control. In her hand she held a sword that was so black it seemed to absorb the ambient light around it. She drifted across the rubble strewn ground, landing 20 feet from the man.

"You now understand what it means to hold the fate of billions within your grasp Tenchi Masaki. I am sorry it had to come to this, for it was not my intention." she said quietly, her voice emotionless with the apology.

The sound of her voice stabbed into his mind, evoking within it the sight of Ryoko dying at the hands of Zee, using the power of his goddess...the goddess that now stood before him.

Tenchi's eyes was filled with tears as he brought his gaze down on her, the Tenchi-ken finding it's way into his hand once more. "You let him kill her...you HELPED him kill her." he said, his voice rising and cracking with emotions.

Tokimi's eyes narrowed, her sword coming up before her, "I did what was necessary to ensure the survival of every being and creature within this dimension Tenchi Masaki. The loss of both champions was vital for you to emerge and have the power to face our father. Without this power, you too would fall before him." she said coldly, as if the explanation justified her actions.

Sasami limped forwards, holding onto the wall of the palace, crying openly at the sight of pain on Tenchi's face. 'Tsunami, can't we help him?' she begged the being inside her, wanting to hold the man until everything was okay once more.

'No little one, he now knows the extent of his powers. I can only hope that the spirit within him is strong enough to face the horrors of his own creation.' she told the saddened little girl.

The youngest princess staggered forwards, her free hand extending out to the man so far away from her, ignoring the protests of the goddess within. "Tenchi!" she wailed, wanting him to comfort her, and to be comforted by her.

He laughed at the dark goddess, igniting the sword as he did. "You think I care now? You tricked us all Tokimi, used us all to further your own warped plans. We might have found another way...a way that didn't involve killing Ryoko!" he growled, feeling the rage growing within him at the woman.

Tokimi too felt his immense powers growing, rivaling then surpassing her own. "What's done is done. Nothing can bring her back Tenchi, not even I. Would you kill me too for something that was done in the best interests of everyone?" she challenged.

No one saw him move. One moment he was standing before her, and the next he was behind her with his left arm around her neck, the blade of the Tenchi-ken exploding from her chest. His face showed no emotion as he silently and efficiently executed the dark goddess that had orchestrated the death of his love.

Tokimi's eyes widened as she felt the power of her sister first enter her body before it started absorbing her essence through the blade and into the being that Tenchi had become. She whimpered slightly as she finally felt the cold chill of death eating at the edges of her being.

"Thank you Tenchi..." she whispered, her voice only strong enough for his ears to hear. Tears of pain and release ran from her eyes as she heard him faintly answer her thanks.

"For what Tokimi?" he asked dully.

Her smile was serene as she closed her eyes to the sensation washing over her, her essence fading, though not entirely into the sword. "For doing what must be done. In order to defeat my father you have to hold the power of three goddesses. With my death, you have completed the circle and become our champion." her voice told him, though he was unsure if she spoke or if the voice was within his mind.

Her body began to fade within his grasp, her energies released into both the sword and a new life growing nearby. 'Guard me well Tenchi...for this has just begun. I give to you a final gift, my champion...' he voice told him as the last of her physical body disappeared.

Tenchi's eyes widened, the sword falling lifelessly from his hands as he sank to his knees. He sobbed with a depth and power that broke the hearts of everyone assembled, his backing racking with each breath.

It was Mihoshi that reached the sorrowful young man first, wrapping her arms around him and joining him in his tears. Jay knelt next to them and released the pain he'd harbored for too long, sharing with Tenchi the sorrow of losing love and having to carry on with life without them.

Yosho smiled faintly as Ayeka reached him as they too joined in the crowd around the young man, holding their arms around them in support.

A faint glowing form of a small red head appeared next to Sasami, "Looks like I got here too late." said Washu, brushing a tear from her transparent face.

Tsunami flowed into the forefront of Sasami, nodding her head. "Yes, he's done what needed to be done sister, but at what cost?" she asked quietly, now fully able to feel the pain her champion was feeling. His feelings of remorse and self loathing ripping her heart into shreds.

Washu touched the other goddess on the shoulder, and pointed to Ayeka. "Tokimi as joined us sister, and permanently bound herself to this universe and dimension. The stage is now set, all we need is the last player to this little drama." she told Tsunami.

Sasami's face contorted in shock as she and Tsunami could feel the life growing with Ayeka, a life that now contained both the essence of Tsunami's power as well as Tokimi's.

A few months later, Masaki home...

Tenchi walked into the front room, Mayuka sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Well, we're home Tenchi." came the subdued voice of his father.

Nobuyuki had taken the news of Ryoko's pregnancy and subsequent death hard, mourning with Tenchi for many days before they'd resolved themselves to come home.

The young man walked up the stairs, forcing down the multitude of memories that assailed him as he did, finally arriving at his daughter's room. He laid the little girl into her bed, noticing how small and fragile she seemed while sleeping. Tenchi spent long moments beside the crib of his child, brushing his fingers through her fine hair, content to exist in this moment for her.

A gentle throat clearing behind him brought his attentions back to the present. "You okay kid?" asked Jay softly, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

Tenchi smiled distantly at his friend, a man that had spent many nights trying to help him come to grips with what had happened and his ensuing actions. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting there." he responded in hushed tones as they walked from the room.

The house was almost deathly silent as they walked to the living room before speaking again. "Thanks for letting me stay here and all. With Mihoshi gone on patrol it's been too quiet, it's good to have ya home." admitted Jay, pulling the younger man into a fierce bear hug.

Tenchi accepted the gesture and returned it with feeling, unable to admit to anyone that coming home had frightened him more than anything in the days that followed the death of Tokimi. "Stay as long as you need. I don't know how much quiet I could take anyways. It's normally so...WAS so chaotic around here." he told him, his voice dropping.

Bravo nodded in understanding, "Just remember kid, you ain't alone. You got us here for you, no matter what." he promised his friend, clapping him on the shoulder.

Smiling his thanks, Tenchi nodded before walking to the kitchen and getting them something to drink. Bringing back the cans of soda, he handed one to Jay before taking a seat on the couch.

"So, what now?" asked Bravo, flopping down nearby.

Tenchi popped open the lid and took a deep swallow before answering. Covering his mouth as he burped, he shrugged. "I got the memorial set up for Ryoko up by Mom's. I suppose I'll go visit her for a bit...then...I guess try to get my head on straight." he told the man, then chuckled lightly.

"Isn't that how we met in the first place?" he asked Bravo, remembering events that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Bravo chuckled with him, nodding as he too swallowed. "Yeah, only this time it's my to turn to be the wise one...mind you I said wise ONE not wise GUY!" he said, pointing his can in emphasis at Tenchi.

Tenchi tapped his can to Jay's, "Well, hopefully I'll find the answers I'm looking for like you did." he said in way of a toast, to which Jay drank in support.

Outside Ryoko's cave...

Tenchi stood before the entrance, eyeing the dark as if it were alive, a mask of ancient design held reverently in his hands. "I did it Ryoko...I beat them all. But..." he said, his voice choking up as he allowed the tight control on his emotions to slide.

He sank to his knees and cried openly, burying his face into the mask as if it was the face of the woman he loved more than his life itself. A gentle tap on his shoulder brought his head up, his sorrow filled brown eyes to those of the sympathetic gold ones of Ryo-Ohki who was currently in child form.

They didn't need to speak as the little cabbit girl wrapped her arms around the man in an attempt to ease his suffering. He cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly to him, glad to have someone that was as close to her as he was.

For over 3 hours the two mourning beings sat outside the depths of the cave that started Tenchi's life on it's chaotic and hectic course. Eventually the little girl fell into an exhausted slumber on Tenchi's shoulder as they'd cried themselves out.

With a care that spoke of the depth of his feelings for the little cabbit, he carried her from the rock heading back towards the house. He paused before the newly placed marker, made from the glass of the planet Ryoko died trying to save.

Tenchi had carved the words himself, not wanting to give over the task to anyone else. His free hand drifted over the letters that formed the name of his love, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more. "I'll never stop loving you Ryoko. Never." he swore to the cold stone, his heart in every word.

The leaves fell from the trees as he walked solemnly down the stairs back towards the house, oblivious to the set of golden eyes that watched him from the depths of the darkness, before fading once more into the solitude of the cave.

Planet Jurai...

Queen Funaho stood upon the newly reconstructed palace stairs, her eyes drawn inexorably to the spot where her grandson had killed a goddess and cemented his place into the annals of history.

"Will he come back Funaho?" asked Misaki, pausing next to her sister/wife and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Funaho spent long moment deciding the best way to answer the question. "Yes. I believe that should this other god ever show his face once more that Tenchi will rise to the occasion. Until then however..." she trailed off, remembering the departure of the now powerful young man from the planet.

Once Ayeka had firmly been placed upon the throne and security restored Tenchi had said a few heart felt and simple goodbyes, but refused to answer any question of a return. He'd left some time ago, leaving all of Jurai to wonder what happened to the champion of the Goddess Wars as they'd come to be called.

Misaki nodded and smiled at her, "Yes, that's what I thought as well. Perhaps he will attend the ceremony for Ayeka?" she asked hopefully.

A smile was all the answer she received from the other queen mother, both knowing that his arrival would be uncomfortable for both Ayeka and Tenchi.

Ayeka had been spending more time with the leader of the Vaagard, Veld. In the end, she'd asked him to become consort, the first step of him becoming her husband.

Yosho and Sasami walked up the stairs to their parents, giving each woman a warm hug. "Another beautiful day, no?" asked Yosho, his eyes surveying the scenes before him.

The women nodded in response, all of them comfortable in the simple silence and company of family.

Deep within a hidden lab...

Washu tapped frantically on her holo-keyboard, crunching the data to ensure that her calculations were correct. Pumping her small fist into the air, she shouted in triumph and spun happily on her cushion around the lab.

She jumped off the red plush cushion and raced to the device that Mihoshi had destroyed so long ago. A distant part of her mind wondered at the odd and sometimes extraordinary ways the woman could disrupt things into doing something that helped everyone without trying.

Her brain, realizing that it would only sprain itself in any attempt to rationalize the blonde destructive force, pushed it back into the 'Unexplainable by Science or Goddess' folder it held on the woman and continued to hold her calculations.

"Let's just hope this works." whispered Washu, crossing her fingers as she began to build the device that had haunted her dreams for many weeks.

The spectral form of Tokimi appeared next to Washu, "I see you've discovered it then." she said, a wan smile on her face.

Washu didn't look at her frequent visitor, "You know it's going to take some fast taking to avoid a second death right?" she asked distractedly, frowning as she tried to mount the universal harmonizor to the utility amplifier.

Tokimi simply smiled as she faded back to the sleeping physical form she'd given Ayeka, content in the knowledge that her work was being done.

End of Chapter notes:

Okay, this story wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written the next part. I also would like to say that threats had NOTHING to do with it (yeah right, explain the bars on the windows and claymores on the porch). Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers for their support in this story. I have one last chapter to write in this arc and them I'm done with it, for better or worse. Also, this part of the story has been in the works in my mind since about chapter 4 or so. It also has a theme song as well. It's by Fuel, called 'Won't back down' Listen to it while you read this story, IMHO it speaks exactly what Tenchi is feeling and thus lead to the title of this chapter. Here's the lyrics in case you want to read them...hopefully you'll agree.

I know what darkness means  
(and the point to run from me)  
the isolation stings  
(so thick it wants to bleed)  
the echoes in my brain  
(all the things you said to me)  
you took my everything  
Now I'm coming for you

I won't back down  
I will not bow  
I've come to bring you hell  
And I can't forget  
things you did  
I've come to bring you hell

The shadow that you see  
(in the places that you sleep)  
are memories of me  
(you better pray a soul to keep)  
the truth behind you eyes  
(you know the things you never see)  
your darkest little lies  
(I'm coming for you)

I won't back down  
I will not bow  
I've come to bring you hell  
And I can't forget things you did  
I've come to bring you hell

All the scars that will not heal  
All the wounds that will not seal  
I will not forget the days  
Theses memories never fall

I won't back down  
I will not bow  
And I can't forget  
things you did  
I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell

Well, now that this is written, I've got to get the Immortality Sucks and Ice Queen chapters out of my mind before completing this arc. Stay tuned by faithful few, your support and reviews have kept my fingers typing and my heart true to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Go, where your deepest longing leads**

* * *

A/N: I will always wish I owned Tenchi and crew so that I could finally put Ryoko with her man...since I can't have her, only Tenchi can...lol.

 **Go, where your deepest longing leads**

Pain, that was the first thing that came to her mind, then came the memories. In a panic she sat up, unable to see anything, only knowing that she was SOMEWHERE, soft if what was under her butt was any indication.

She searched her mind, struggling to find any remnant of her bond with Tenchi, tears coming unbidden to her golden eyes as she found no trace of him.

"Am I dead?" she whispered, fighting her fears of both the dark and being alone.

"You are not alone, you are here," came a comforting voice from the darkness. It did little to ease her fears.

Without thinking about it, she summoned her energy sword and held it aloft, glaring around as if daring the speaker to show itself.

What she found was a mangled little teddy bear, holding a white rose. "What the hell're you supposed to be? A valentine or something?" she asked with a snort.

The small bear handed her the flower, waiting patiently until she took it. "I was once the most treasured possession of Mayuka, though it has been sometime since I've seen her. I only know that you carry her love with you, and that makes you special," it replied without preamble.

Blinking slowly at the bear, Ryoko's heart pounded in her chest. "May..Little May? You used to belong to my daughter?" she whispered, feeling a deep sense of loss and loneliness washing over her at the mention of the little girl.

With the thought of the girl she'd all but adopted, her hand dropped the rose from numb fingers as it traveled down to her abdominal area. Squeezing her eyes shut, she moaned softly as the memory of the attack by Z came back to her. 'He killed my baby...he killed OUR baby,' her thoughts wailed to her.

The bear could easily sense her pain and loss, waddling up to his new mistress. "You are not alone, but are here. Time has no meaning here, do not despair," it told her comfortingly.

Opening her beautiful amber eyes, she couldn't stop herself from clutching the little bear to her chest, beginning to sob.

The bear did it's best to comfort the woman, knowing that he was but a poor substitute. He reached out and tapped into the some of the remaining energy of the dimension, the dimension that had once bore Mayuka.

Finding the severed link with her love, the bear used a great portion of the power that sustained this pocket dimension and sent a spark down the link, a feeling of love and a single sentence.

 _ **Masaki household...**_

Tenchi bolted up right in bed, sweat beading on his head, his eyes wide. For the briefest of moments, he could feel her, Ryoko.

"Go, where your deepest longing leads," he muttered, finding a tune with the strange words. He frantically searched for the link he'd believed gone forever, finding a faint trace of the woman he loved more than life itself.

"WASHU! LITTLE WASHU!" he cried, unable to stop the tears in his eyes as he raced down the stairs to find the diminutive genius. If anyone could help him, it was going to be her.

'I'll find you Ryoko, I don't care what it takes! I WILL FIND YOU!' he vowed, throwing open the door to her lab and plunging into the darkness.

 **End of chapter notes:**

Well, this was just a teaser to let everyone know that I'm in the process of working on the finale to my Fate story that will lead into the next book. I've got surgery tomorrow so I won't be able to write for a couple of weeks, but rest assured that I won't leave you all hanging. Ryoko and Tenchi are destined to be together, but at what cost?

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A doorway from the heart**

* * *

A/N: Don't own Tenchi nor the rights to the characters, though I wish I did.

 **A doorway from the heart**

The room was darkened, a single cone of light drifting down from within the deep recesses of the ceiling. Faces were barely recognizable, distorted from the shadows that fell across them.

From within the darkness a lone figure leaned forwards into the light, his scarred face intent as he began to speak. "This is the time to strike, while he is unaware. If we are to succeed, it must be quickly or we all will pay the price for this indiscretion," he told the assembled group, head turning to eye each one in turn.

There was a low murmur of discussion at his words, heads leaning towards each other in conference. Another figure only a few seats down from the speaker slowly got to it's feet, hands resting on the table.

"You would have us do this, but what of the consequences? You were not there when the boy laid waste to the greatest fleet this universe had ever seen, I was. He is power beyond imagining, vengeance without end to those he considers foes, and you want to take a member of his family?" the man asked, his voice tired and quiet.

The room drew silent at the statement, curious to see what the response would be. They didn't have to wait long, "He is weak in this area, he will do anything to protect his family. So long as we control someone he cares for, he will be forced to do our bidding," the first man replied, sounding infinitely confident.

Shaking his head, the second man slowly sank back into his seat, his face downcast at the response. "And what happens when he's done as we asked? Do you honestly believe that he will simply forget what we've done? No, he will hunt us down to the ends of the universe. This is a fool's errand you'd have us do, and I will not place my people at such a risk," he told the man in disgust.

Snorting at the older man, he walked around the table to where he sat, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You worry too much Cain, and think too little of my plans. Trust me old friend, by the time Masaki gets his child back in pieces he'll be looking to destroy the ones that did this. All we have to do is give him a convenient outlet for that rage, and what better place then our long time rivals?" he chuckled darkly.

Cain looked at the man behind him, his expression inscrutable. "Be that as it may Keln, I still want no part of this. I've seen first hand what he's capable of, even Zee underestimated him. I will not suffer the same fate," he said with finality.

Keln nodded sympathetically, motioning for the man to leave unmolested. "I cannot hold you, all here are free to come and go as they wish. Know this however, once you leave you will NEVER be allowed to rejoin this council," he said darkly.

With a heavy sigh, the oldest pirate that still lived retook his feet and met the eyes of the ambitious and charismatic man that sought to take the mantle that Zee once held. "Mark well my words Keln, mark them well. This will be the death of you and those that follow. Our best hope for the future is to make as many people forget we're out here as possible. It's in our anonymity that our greatest strength lies. Don't put a face onto the operations unless you're willing to fight the galaxy at large," he warned the man, then sweeping past him and from the meeting chamber.

"Anyone else feel the same as Cain? No? Good, then let's get down to business," he said with a wolfish smile, motioning for his underlings to bring forth his plans.

Galaxy Police Headquarters…

"Sir, we're receiving reports of several ships heading towards the Terra system," the man called over his shoulder, listening to the report of the officer in the field as he did.

Frowning slightly, the commander of the watch crossed to the console, eyeing the disturbance with a thought sound. "That's Mihoshi's sector isn't it?" he asked absently, tapping several commands into the panel to enlarge the display.

"Yes sir, though she's currently out of system at the moment. She'd been called back to HQ to receive an upgrade to her ship and a promotion for her actions during the war," answered the young man, pulling up a secondary display to show the last known location of Yukinojo.

"Do we have any assets in the sector that could check this out until she gets back?" he asked, eyeing the distances between the unknown contact and the ship that was the only Galaxy Police presence in the area.

Shaking his head, "I don't think so sir, though we do have several of our inactive officers from the war on the planet Earth. I could alert them to the possibility of visitors, that way we at least have someone to run damage control until Mihoshi gets back," offered the man.

Groaning slightly at the words damage control and Mihoshi in the same sentence, he none the less nodded his approval. "Do it, I don't want to have another Seta Bridge incident," the officer told his subordinate, clapping him on the shoulder.

He paused before walking back to his station, fingering his mustache thoughtfully. "Send a patrol to Terra as well, just in case. That system is far too back water to attract smugglers or pirates, there's nothing out there. I don't like surprises," he muttered, watching as his orders were complied with.

As he walked back to his station, he opened the secure channel to the Jurian Planetary Forces, waiting only a moment before he was greeted by a knight of Jurai.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Rumiki of the Galaxy Police, I have a message for her royal majesty Ayeka," he said formally, reporting the odd occurrence to the palace.

Throne Room, Royal Palace, Planet Jurai…

Veld stood and crossed his arms over his muscled chest, looking more than mildly annoyed by the words of the dignitary that was addressing the Queen.

"Be that as it may, I will not have you dictate terms to my empire or my people. I think you will find it in your best interests to rethink your demands, and while you do so I'm sure that you'll find my response to your 'suggestions' most interesting," Ayeka told the man icily, her eyes flashing in anger though her tone was cool.

The man blanched at her implied threat, knowing well what her response would be. A direct incursion into their territory by the full might of the Jurain Naval forces. "I…I will ensure to let my lord know of your displeasure my Lady Ayeka," he said haltingly, bowing hastily at the woman and attempting to back away from the dais.

With a subtle motion of her hand, she signaled Veld to have her warriors intercept and detain the man. "I've a better idea, why don't you stay here and enjoy the hospitality of my planet and we'll simply retrieve your master and discuss this with him when he arrives?" she told him with a sunny smile.

Veld nodded to his elite warriors, smiling softly as they reached him before he'd taken more than a half dozen steps. Gripping him firmly by the upper arms, they hefted him from the ground and carried him away, ignoring his protests and pleas to listen.

"Well, that makes…what? Four? No, Five bandit kings now that think they'll dictate terms to us," Veld said to his lady and love.

Ayeka sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead with a well manicured hand. "They must think us stupid. As if we would agree to such asinine demands on the basis that we're stretched too thin," she said darkly.

The past weeks had been trying for not only the people of the Jurian Empire, but especially for the Queen and her Consort. Since the end of the war, and the subsequent destruction of Tokimi's pirate force, the remnants had been trying to carve out homes for themselves within the boundaries of the empire.

Between idle threats or out right attempts to usurp systems from Jurian control, Ayeka had been forced to send a vast majority of her forces out to quell the turmoil caused. Added to the fact that she'd only recently discovered her pregnancy and the end result was a VERY cranky Queen that was tired of being diplomatic.

Holding out her hand to the handsome leader of the Vaagard, she gave him a brave smile. "Isn't it time for lunch yet?" she asked him with an eager expression. Yet another of the burdens of her pregnancy, her appetite had tripled.

He chuckled as he accepted her hand into his, nodding at her. "Your wish is my command," he told her formally, bowing his head slightly.

As Ayeka rose from the throne, a silence fell over those assembled in the throne room. "I am going to take lunch now, please go about your business," she said regally, then allowed herself to be led from the room.

"Little Ayeka!" gushed a jubilant Misaki, latching onto her daughter and giving her a hug that almost stifled her oldest daughter. "I'm so PROUD of you and the way you handled that matter," she told her, tears in her bright red eyes.

Funaho rolled her eyes at her co-wife's actions, but smiled supportively as well. "You did well, your actions will cause more of the outlying system to think twice before allying themselves with so called 'Pirate Lords'," she told her.

Finally able to wrench herself free from the near death experience that was her mother, Ayeka gasped for breath. "Thank you mommy," she said with a slight smile, knowing how much her mother loved to hear the nickname, even if she was going to be a grandmother soon.

Looking around, she frowned slightly as she realized her father wasn't present. "Where's father?" she asked, unsure if his absence was good or bad. His shame had been profound after the war and his daughter's coronation, to the point where the once haughty king had become more of a recluse.

Misaki smiled at her, "There was a message from the Galaxy Police about the planet you lived on and he went to retrieve it personally," she told her.

Veld frowned at the mention of the planet where the boy known as Tenchi had returned to. The specter of what he'd done still haunted Ayeka, though she'd admit it to no one. He alone knew of her hidden pain and worry, having held her close many a night as she sobbed the loss of both her friend and the one she used to love.

"Is everything well?" he asked quietly, pouring glasses of nectar for the ladies, knowing that Ayeka couldn't have the wine favored by the royal house.

Accepting the glass from the dragon rider graciously, Funaho was thoughtful before answering. "I don't believe they'd have contacted us unless they suspected something. I placed a directive with them to alert us should anything untoward happen in or around that system. Given the importance of Tenchi and what he represents, I thought it was prudent to do so," she explained, taking a drink of the sweet juice.

Ayeka's face was a study in control, betraying no emotion at the news, though her heart pounded with the thought of having contact with Tenchi once more. She'd spent many weeks trying to deal with what had happened, both to herself and to him. It had taken the unshakable resolve and devotion of Veld, the love of her family and the weight of her responsibility to her people to pull her from the jaws of despair. Though she'd moved past much of the pain, she still bore the scars of that time.

Her hand strayed absently down to her swelling abdomen, and the growing life within. It was a child created from violence and betrayal most vile, yet it was innocent to any crime. She had been terrified at first, unsure of how to react to the fact that she'd gotten pregnant from a rape. Not knowing whether to accept the child or to terminate it and any thoughts that it would carry for her. It had been a dark time for her, scared of carrying the child, scared of killing it, scared of what her people would say or think of her for being pregnant outside of wedlock. Sasami, in all her innocence, had been the unknowing deciding factor for her sister when she expressed her joy at the thought of Ayeka carrying a child. To the little princess, it didn't matter HOW the child was created, only that it was her sisters and therefore something to be cherished and adored.

Before any further conversation could continue, the former King of Jurai walked into the room looking like a thunder cloud. His face was set with a cross of determination and outrage as he made his way to his wives. "They've gone too far this time," he growled darkly.

Placing a hand on his arm, Misaki tried to calm her husband. "What is the problem Azusa?" she asked, fixing him with a firm stare. Misaki, for all her emotional responses, was still one of the finest warriors on Jurai, a fact that was often overlooked given her beauty and devotion to her family. She'd been made Head of the Royal Bodyguards for a distinct reason, one that she still prided herself on to this day.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded to his younger wife, giving her an appreciative smile. After his rescue from the dungeons, he'd made a serious attempt to change the way he thought and acted around people. He'd made many mistakes in his rule of the empire, stepped on many people and looked down on those he considered to be lesser than himself, a view point that had literally come back to haunt him.

"The Galaxy Police have detected a group of unknown ships moving towards Earth. When they tried to get a more definitive identification on them, they quickly evaded the pursuers. It would seem that Tenchi is going to have some company soon," he told the group as calmly as he could.

Funaho set her glass down on the table, "Where is Katsuhito? He should be informed immediately," she said quickly.

Veld shook his head, holding up a hand. "He's been dispatched to quell the disturbance on Revin, it's much too far for him to make it there in time," he told the woman, looking over to Ayeka.

"I could send a wing of my fastest riders along with Ryo-Oh. They could be there within a couple of days at most, and would give him some added support." He offered Ayeka, unsure of how she'd want to proceed.

Holding a hand over her lips, she paced almost silently for a few moments, weighing what her response should be. Nodding slowly, she brought her eyes up to his. "Yes, do so now. I don't know what these strangers want with Earth but I will not allow them to think they can so easily ignore our quarantine without dire repercussions," she said, drawing a smile from the man she'd grown to love.

"Mother, Aunty Funaho…would you both please accompany my ship to Earth and ensure Lord Tenchi and his family is safe as well? I would feel better if family were to take a personal hand in this matter," she asked her mothers.

Azusa glanced at his wives, then to his daughter in confusion. "I should accompany them as well Ayeka, we don't know…" he started to complain, only to have his daughter silence him.

"FATHER! Please. I know you desire to make amends to Tenchi but you have to remember the last time you saw him and what an impact that had. It would be best if Mother and Aunty went as he trusts them. He is more apt to listen to their advice if you are not present. This way, if we have to ask him to rejoin us here on Jurai, he won't feel threatened or pressured to do so," she reasoned, showing everyone just how much thought she'd given this matter.

Veld smiled proudly at his future wife, knowing the weeks and tears it had taken her to get to this point. She was finally coming into her own, able to stand behind her decisions even in the face of her own flesh and blood.

Azusa's jaw clicked shut, muscles tensing on either side of his jaw. He bowed to his daughter, under the fierce and watchful eye's of his two wives. "I understand," he said tightly, not liking the situation but understanding it.

Ayeka could see the pain her mandate had caused her father, making her cross the room to his side. "I know father, I truly do, but you have to trust me in this matter. When Tenchi left here it wasn't under the best of circumstances and there has been no contact between us since that time. Mother and Aunty Funaho are the best choices here, even you would think so given different circumstances," she offered to him, preying on his pride.

He eyed his daughter with something to akin to surprise and chagrin. "You learned many lessons at my knee, didn't you little Ayeka?" he asked her with a grin, shaking his head.

Sighing he nodded his approval of her thoughts. "Thank you, for showing an old man his folly," he said to her quietly, placing firm hands on her shoulders, drawing tears to her eyes by the words.

Throwing her arms around her father, she buried her face into his shoulder, clutching him tightly.

There was a sharp cry followed by a gagging sound that brought them from the emotional moment. All eyes turned to see Misaki clutching at her robes by her throat, her feet kicking uselessly from her backward reclining position.

Funaho smiled innocently, as innocently as possible given that she had a firm grasp on the collar of Misaki's robe, preventing her from interfering with them. "I think I will take my wife and see to the preparation of Ryo-Oh," she said, dragging the emotional woman behind her.

Veld chuckled at the sight, turning to look at the father and daughter remaining. "I'm glad to see even royalty has it's quirks," he teased them with a wink.

Masaki household…

The sun beat down mercilessly on the back and head of the young man as he hoed the dirt, pausing only to wipe the sweat from his brow. Straightening up, he placed a hand in the small of his back, arching backwards to alleviate the tense pressure that had built up. A thoughtful expression came over his face as leaned on the handle of the tool and idly watched the clouds above making their way across the sky.

A rustling sound finally roused him from his thoughts, a stern expression as he did. "You know better than that Ryo-Ohki, if you take ONE carrot you won't get ANY with dinner tonight, understand?" he said in a chastising voice.

A pair of golden eyes appeared within the leaves of the carrot patch, looking at him with a forlorn expression. "Miyah," she called to him plaintively, pushing her long eared head from it's hiding spot.

"Don't look at me like that, remember how sick you got yesterday for overeating? I'm just looking out for you," he said, unable to help the smile at her antics. She had taken begging to a whole new level, making it almost an art form now.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to turn from her gaze. "Looks like we're about done here anyways…just one! Okay?" he gave in, like he always did. She'd become his almost constant companion, both of them seeking solace and comfort from the other since their return.

As the duo walked from the fields, Tenchi thought of his life and it's abrupt changes in the past year. A sad, distant expression came over him as he shifted the large basket on his back, Ryo-Ohki riding atop the mound of carrots within. They both shared the loss of Ryoko, the special closeness that only they shared with her, the intimate nature creating a gaping hole within both of them. It had left a jagged rift inside them, as if reminding them everyday of what was lost…never to be found again.

He sighed and pushed the morose thoughts from his head, knowing that it served little useful purpose in his life other than to bring him pain. The road before them rose and fell in tune with the topography of the land, the sun still continuing it's constant punishment on them.

Tenchi smiled to himself, feeling the power at his command coursing within him. He'd not used the unbridled and limitless powers since the death of Zee and Tokimi, choosing instead to take a more mundane approach to his life. Rather then use them to make his life easier, he toiled daily in both chores and swordsmanship. He cleaned the house, took care of the grounds around the shrine and house, did the cooking, shopping and all the common place events of life without complaint.

A passing car blew a mini-storm of dust around him, forcing him to cover his eyes and shield his face. The seemingly random action gave him the only warning that something was wrong, a glint in the skies above the lake by his home.

His hand slowly lowered as he focused on the sight, a chill filling his stomach as he behind a ship he'd not seen since the last days of the Goddess Wars. "Oh no…MAYUKA!" he cried, power exploding from within him, transforming his outfit to that of the Light Hawk.

Ryo-Ohki, stunned at the sudden waves of power he was giving off, clutched desperately to his back, the bushel of carrots falling forgotten to the earth below them. Her eyes finally saw the ship as well, causing the normally good natured Cabbit to hiss in anger and outrage.

The pair didn't just take flight, they disappeared from the side of the paved road, moving at speeds beyond the visual range to arrive at the house. Smoke was rising angrily from the upper levels, the sounds of a firefight coming from within.

A large group of armored men stood before the house, armed with large, ugly looking weapons. The sudden appearance of Tenchi dressed in the armor of the Light Hawk Wings, startled them for but a moment, before they unleashed the waves of superheated plasma at the boy.

Rage boiled up within him, long buried but always present, giving him power and focus. Time seemed to slow for him until it took on a surreal nature. He could see the blobs of gelled energy moving towards him, the brilliant flashes from the muzzles, the way muscles tensed and moved as the men tried to flank him.

Hearing a shout of pain and then a string of curses that could only be attributed to the former soldier living with him, Tenchi acted. Moving with perfect grace he twirled and spun past the plasma, a shield on one arm, the Light Hawk sword held tightly in the other hand.

The men, having been fully briefed on the capabilities of the boy, were still wholly unprepared to face the real thing. Seeing him move in holovids of the battles, watching his motions slowed until they were memorized was nothing when faced with the horrible expression and skill he now bore against them.

His left arm shield smashed into one of the men as he spun nimbly past him, shattering the arm and right side of his torso with a negligible thought. Even as the man flew forwards from the momentum of the hit, Tenchi was leveling the sword as he twirled into the next man, cleaving him in two without an effort. He was amidst them, a constant motion of death, never pausing or hesitating as he dispatched the seven men.

Before the last body hit the ground he was already inside the house, racing up the stairs in search of his daughter and friend. A man tried to meet and delay him on the stairs, only to be blown backwards with such force from the shield that leapt from Tenchi's arm that he created a sizable hole out the backside of the house. His trajectory took him into a duo of men enroute to help their comrade, only hastening their own deaths from the horrific impact. Bonelessly they slid down the broken walls, bodies shattered beyond repair.

The floor shook beneath his feet as he reached the top, causing him to extend a hand to the wall to avoid falling from the movements. As the movements stopped, an eerie silence fell over the household, as if something was holding it's breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even as Tenchi moved quickly to where Mayuka's room was, the fire fight erupted once more, a body thrown from the room and rolling into the wall across the hall.

Halting his sword in mid-swing, Tenchi felt relief push past the anger and outrage as he realized that Bravo was struggling to his feet, a wiggling crying bundle wrapped protectively in his arms.

Starting at the sight of Tenchi holding a sword over his head the man curled around the baby girl. "HEY! It's me ya moron!" he shouted at him, flinching as if waiting for the blow to fall.

He was wounded several times, though by the looks of them it was only lightly. His once white tee shirt was torn, bloodied and burnt in more than one area. Jeans were ragged on his legs, though there was little in the way of injury readily apparent.

"YOU!" came a surprised shout from Mayuka's room, a man standing there with a wicked looking curved sword. His expression was shock and fear at the sight of Tenchi, his eyes drifting down to where Bravo lay with the object of his raid.

His momentary distraction cost the man his head as the Light Hawk Sword transmuted from the solid into pure energy and struck down the man. His body collapsed to the ground, his head rolling down the hallway before bouncing with a noisy thudding down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" asked a now tensed Tenchi to his friend, standing protectively before them and the room.

"Yeah, we're fine but these assholes are determined," groaned Jay, using the wall to support his weight as he got back to his feet, pointing towards the room with the pistol he'd been given at the end of his service to the Galaxy Police.

"They hit the outside wall and the stairs at the same time, had me pinned down pretty good. Seems like they want Little May here otherwise we'd both be toast," he told his friend, swallowing hard to clear some of the smoke and debris from his throat.

The smoke was thickening from the fire that was now raging uncontrolled on the side and roof of the house, forcing the men to crouch slightly to keep sight on their surroundings.

They both could hear the deep pounding of feet running along the roof, the house shaking once more. "Uh oh, that can't be good," muttered Jay, eyes going to the ceiling above as he tracked the movements.

"Go to my room, it's warded by Washu and should be safe for the moment, I'll take care of the rest of them," ordered Tenchi, pointing to where his door was.

Bravo nodded and moved quickly to the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As the man disappeared, Tenchi called the Wings around him and flooded himself with power. He felt his humanity starting to slip away in face of the awesome power of three goddesses, giving him a cold, rational demeanor, and a need to utterly destroy those that had come for his family.

The orb that now surrounded him lifted upwards, disintegrating the ceiling and roof above, surprising the 12 men that were in the process of anchoring lines to the roof to assault below them.

Six of them immediately went to a knee and began to fire indiscriminately at the boy, their shots either dissipating harmlessly off the wings or deflecting wide into the surrounding country side. The outside six, not bothering to get secondary anchors for their lines, jumped from the roof of the house and into the window below them.

Tenchi moved towards the men, noticing the departure of the other six, but having to deal with this more stubborn group of interlopers first.

Seeing their shots having no effect on him, the group pulled edged weapons from sheaths and rushed him enmasse, trying to overwhelm him with numbers. They stood no chance against him.

Taking a two handed grip on his sword, Tenchi met them head on. He deflected one sword with the blade, turning it aside and into another incoming knife, knocking them both back and almost from the roof. With a spin, he brought up his knee into the shocked face of a man that had thought to bury his blade into the boy's seemingly unprotected side, his head snapping backwards with a sickening crunch.

Landing and falling flat, the two swords whistled harmlessly over him as he rolled to his back kicked one man's legs from beneath him, sending him crashing to the roof tiles heavily, breath exploding from his chest.

Sudden movement from the corner of his eye alerted him to the attack that was aimed at his head, getting his sword up to stop it a few inches short of it's intended target. The man stared with wide disbelieving eyes into Tenchi's, mind not accepting that he could have gotten the sword up in time.

Pushing upwards, he threw the man off him and kipped up to his feet. Seeing one of the remaining men struggling to get to his feet, he thrust kicked forwards and sent him flying from the roof.

Spinning low and leading once more with the sword, he succeeded in taking down one of the men at the knee's, separating them from his body. The other man also in strike range was unfortunate enough to have a furrow carved deeply into his chest, slowly killing him as he struggled to fill now blown lungs with oxygen.

Completing the deadly whirl, Tenchi ended with his sword overhead in the perfect position to bring it down with deadly accuracy onto the head of the man attempting to gain his feet once more. He didn't even have time to scream before he was split asunder.

Two men were all that remained now, each looking warily around them for an escape from the boy turned death incarnate, and finding none. Steeling themselves, they rushed him, screaming incoherently as they did in a vain effort to die with some semblance of honor.

Blocking one attack, he ducked under the other, moving more quickly then either of the men. He reversed directions of his block as he knelt, and slashed wickedly across the exposed back of the man, cutting him in two at the waist. He followed through with the strike and still his blade moving in deadly precision as he twirled it around back into striking position.

The remaining man's sword found nothing but the blade of the Light Hawk Sword, and the irate face of a man turned god. Throwing off the sword and opening the man's guard wide, he ran him through, sinking the energy blade to the hilt into his chest.

Tenchi stood before the man, face to face as the light left his eyes, twisting the blade painfully to ensure the man's hastened meeting with the afterlife was anything but pleasant. As the sword fell from nerveless hands and clattered to the roof, Tenchi kicked him from the blade and turned to deal with the last of the interlopers.

The ropes were still attached but were now waving in the heat-laden winds that fanned the blazes on the Masaki home. He stepped from the side of the roof, and hovered before the hole they'd opened, eyes searching for any signs of them and finding nothing but ruined furniture and battle scarred rooms.

"Yoohoo! Tenchi! You done playing with those guys upstairs?" came the lilting voice of Washu from the ground floor.

Moving with incredible speeds, he found the diminutive scientist with her arms folded across her chest and a smug expression on her face. Behind her, encased in the metal tentacles that rose from the floor, were the six remaining men. Without a word to the woman, Tenchi moved to dispatch them, his sword glowing with an almost eager light.

"Can't let you do that Tenchi, I need to ask them some questions first," Washu told him gently, standing before her champion.

He glared down at her, at first unable to truly comprehend why she would interfere, but realization dawned over him as the placid demeanor once more asserted itself over him. With a physical effort he nodded, licking lips and swallowing back his blood thirsty desire to slay them.

"Are you sure they'll talk Little Washu?" he asked, his voice sounding strange and alien to him in the absence of his powers.

She gave him a look that was both disturbing and humorous. "Oh, I don't know…but I can be persuasive when I wanna be," she assured him with a wink. Snapping her fingers, one set of the tentacles energized and electrocuted the man held within.

"That's what's going to happen to anyone that doesn't want to cooperate," she said in a dark tone, ensuring that each man met her eyes. As the man slumped unconscious from the electricity coursing through his body, Washu stopped the torture. "Let's get going shall we? It's going to be a long day for you," she informed them, summoning her holographic terminal and sending both tentacles and men into her sub-dimensional lab.

"How'd you know about the attack Little Washu?" asked Tenchi as the men disappeared.

Looking over at him, she gave him a sad smile. "I felt you pull on my powers and knew you wouldn't do so unless something horrible had happened. I got here just in time to find them trying to breaking into your room," Washu told him.

"Ohmygosh!" Tenchi cried, remembering his friend and daughter upstairs, along with the burning of his house.

Waving at his panicked expression, Washu pointed to where Bravo and Mayuka were walking from the lab. "Don't worry about it Tenchi, I got them out in time AND I used my robots to fight the fires on the house. Can't let you go homeless now can we? Besides, I wouldn't be the greatest scientific genius in the universe if I couldn't make a robot to fight a simple little house fire now would I?" she asked, cackling happily at her own mad genius.

"You REALLY creep me out when you do that Little Washu," Bravo told the woman with a warm smile. They'd developed a friendship since their return, but loved to egg each other on at every given opportunity.

"Shaddup you! Just be glad I got to you before they did or you'd be breathing out a new hole," she glowered at him good naturedly. Eyeing his state of undress from his battle, she smiled devilishly. "Nice chest there, I see why Mihoshi get's all goo-goo eyed about you," she teased the man.

Looking down at his chest, he shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a stud, whaddya gonna do?" he smiled back at her.

Mayuka took the moment to pull a swath of the cotton shirt from his body and proceed to gnaw upon it, finding comfort in the presence of the people she loved.

Tenchi laughed lightly as he crossed and pulled the cloth from her jaws, having to tug it more than once to get it from between her little teeth. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd of done if…" he started to say, only to have Jay stop him by handing him his daughter.

"It ain't nothing kid, we're all family here," he assured him with an easy going smile.

Washu was now eyeing the ship that hovered a few feet over the surface of the lake, appraising it with a calculating eye. "Looks like someone doesn't like what you did to Zee, huh Tenchi?" she asked, confirming his suspicions.

He nodded as Mayuka played with the fringes of his armor, knowing that she could neither harm it or herself by doing so. "I thought so too, I never expected this though," he agreed, finding Bravo nodding in agreement.

A high pitched whistling sound was heard, a twinkling point that was rapidly growing larger by the moment appearing directly overhead. "Aw crap…" moaned Jay, knowing well the only one insane enough to come in on a trajectory like that.

Tenchi and Washu didn't waste a moment and headed back closer to the house, hoping the blonde wouldn't be too injured by the impending collision and crash.

Standing closer to the house, they watched with rapt attention as Yukinojo made it's suicide dive towards the lake, seemingly oblivious to the danger it was headed into.

Bridge of the Yukinojo…

"Mihoshi! We're coming in much too fast again…are you listening to me? MIHOSHI!" shouted her long suffering AI, trying to pull her attention from the book she was reading.

"Hmm? What? I'm sorry, what was that again Yukinojo?" she asked sweetly, intense blue eyes looking at the computer's sensor module that was extended from the ceiling of the ship's bridge.

If the computer had eyes to roll, it would have done so. "I said, Mihoshi, that we're coming in too fast again and that there is another ship in the way of our entry point into subspace," it explained again, it's main monitor displaying the graphic scenario about to play out.

"That's funny, I don't remember anyone asking clearance to come here. Are you SURE someone is parked there?" the detective asked, wondering if someone was coming by to surprise her.

"Yes Mihoshi, quite sure and in 12 seconds we're going to collide with them," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Really, well then I guess I'd better change directions then huh?" she said brightly, dropping her romance novel and taking control of her ship.

With a skill that few outside of the Galaxy Police and her friends knew of, she activated the lateral thrusters without altering their downward velocity. The ship cocked to the side and began a crab walk like maneuver as it knifed it's way towards home.

The move would have easily taken the ship to the side of the intruders, and while still splashing into the lake, would not have collided with anything else. Instead, just as she leveled out her side crawl, proximity alarms blared throughout the ship, scaring the young officer as her AI called out the location of another ship that had been hidden from their sensors.

As Yukinojo changed course, a cloaked ship scrambled to get out of the path of the faster ship, unable to fully do so. Before either pilot could truly get a grasp of the situation, the two hulls seemed to meet with the screaming of metal and supports, with the smaller Yukinojo careening sideways directly into the ship it had originally attempted to avoid.

The onlookers could only gasp as the unlucky sequence of events played out before them. Yukinojo bounced like a pinball from one ship to the other then splashing down into the lake, sending a geyser of water hundreds of meters into the air.

The other two ships bore the brunt of having the fast ship acting as a cannonball, buckling and folding at the point of impact. With muffled explosions, venting of power subsystems and venting of air from within, they fell as well into the waters by the back of the Masaki home. The banks of the lake couldn't contain the extra mass of the ships and were soon over flowed, flooding the well manicured grounds and all but washing away the docks.

Sighing heavily, Tenchi could only shake his head in shock and dismay. "Oh man, I hope she's alright," he said quietly, looking at the lake with trepidation.

"Mihoshi," whispered Jay, eyes never leaving the roiling waters where she'd disappeared with her ship.

Washu was more practical, and far more used to her landings then either of the men, given the number of times she'd had to fix Yukinojo. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, she only shook her head sadly, holding up a hand with three fingers extended.

One by one, she folded the fingers into the fist, until there were none. As if on cue, one very wet and thoroughly miserable Mihoshi appeared before them, completely uninjured.

"I'm wet…" she whined, holding her hands out in a disgusted manner to her sides as she looked at the small group of her friends.

Jay was the first to react, closing the distance between them and crushing the surprised woman into a hug, soaking himself but bringing a huge smile to her face.

"Wow, if this is how you react to me getting wet, I'll have to do it more often," she told him, returning the hug with enthusiasm, oblivious to the blush her words gave him.

It was all Tenchi and Washu could do to maintain their composure at her innocent yet dirty sounding exclamation, knowing it wasn't worth the hassle to explain it to the big hearted woman.

"I love you, you know that?" asked Bravo, his voice muffled from burying his face into the side of her neck, giving her chills.

She almost purred her pleasure at his actions and words, "Yep, and I love you too…wanna help me change and take a bath?" she asked him shyly, suddenly VERY aware of their close proximity as well as company.

A high pitched shrieking giggle startled the friends, Mayuka expressing her joy at not only having Mihoshi home but the exciting events around her. Her little legs kicking as she rocked in her father's arms, drew smiles from everyone, the tension lessening with the sound.

"It's good to have you home Mihoshi, looks like you got here just in time too," Washu said, eyeing the floating wreckage of the second hidden ship.

Mihoshi nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks Washu, it's good to be home. I'm just glad I got those reactive shields installed on Yukinojo before I left headquarters. They sure helped when I bounced off those other two ships. Say, what were they doing here anyways?" she asked, remembering the series of events that had led to her crashing yet again.

Tenchi looked serious, lips drawn into a fine line. "I'm not sure, but a bunch of pirates just attacked us from the first ship…we didn't even know about the second one until you hit it," he told his friend.

Looking back at the house with a sadistic smile, Washu started to head back. "I know someone who will though and it's time I had a little discussion with them," she said darkly. The redheaded beauty opened her subspace door and stepped through, retreating to the depths of her lab.

"Hmm, I bet this has something to do with that report I got from headquarters a little while ago. They said that there was some unknown ships in the area and I should keep an eye out for them," Mihoshi told Bravo and Tenchi, looking back at the lake.

Jay couldn't help but chuckle, "Looks like you found'm. Don't think they enjoyed the meeting much though," he said sarcastically.

"C'mon you guys, let's get inside and changed where it's safer. We still don't know if there's anymore of those guys running around," advised Tenchi, wondering if the other ship had landed men as well.

Bravo's hand went to his pistol at the thought, eyeing the treeline around them quickly, as if expecting them to magically appear with the words. "Good point," he agreed, knowing that Washu would have the house locked down now. 'God help anyone dumb enough to test her defenses,' he thought with a shudder, suddenly feeling slightly sorry for the men now in her lab.

Mihoshi felt the man shudder in her arms and tightened her grip around him, misinterpreting his shudder for being cold. "A nice hot bath is going to feel great. Hey, why's your cloths all torn up?" she asked, realizing that he was already three quarters the way naked before she showed up.

Groaning slightly, they walked into the house, knowing it was going to be a long time explaining the situation to her.

Later that evening…

"So, I got the message and hurried home as quick as I could," explained Mihoshi, sipping gracefully from the tea she was drinking.

Jay was leaning back on the couch, arms outstretched on the back, one hand idly playing with the long blonde tresses of Mihoshi as she explained her whole trip.

"It's good to see that my inventions are being taken seriously over at Galaxy Police Headquarters. Those reactive shields I developed for them really came in handy huh?" smiled Washu, eye gleaming with pride about yet another of her inventions.

Tenchi managed to chuckle at the woman, knowing full well that her inventions were either exceedingly useful or extraordinarily dangerous…sometimes both. "They sure saved Yukinojo Little Washu," he complimented her, earning him a warm smile.

"Why thank you Tenchi, it's good to be appreciated," she agreed.

"So, what do we do now? From what those guys told you, there's more coming for Little May. We just gonna sit on our hands and wait for them? Seems kinda dumb to do that if you ask me," Bravo chimed in, addressing the situation that no one seemed willing to discuss.

Tenchi's face fell at the reminder of the danger they now faced. Though they had dispatched them, the cost could have been much worse. Even though they were now forewarned, they still had little information on who or how many would be coming next. "I dunno Bravo, I don't like the idea of finding trouble," he told his friend, not mentioning the fact that he didn't like using the awesome powers at his command unless he had to.

What Tenchi hadn't told anyone was the shocking feelings that came with the powers, or rather the lack of them. When he pulled on the powers of the goddesses, it was like he gave up a portion of what made him Tenchi, as if he was giving up being human to utilize the powers. It was an uncomfortable feeling for him, for he was used to being kind, warm and generous, not a cold calculating killer.

"Trouble already found us kid, we just gotta make sure they pay the price for bringing it," countered Bravo, catching sight of his friends expression.

"Well, we could go to Galaxy Police with what we've found and see if they'd send some more ships to help patrol the sector. I'm sure they'd be willing to do that after what you did for everyone," chimed in Mihoshi, leaning into Jay's body.

Washu shook her head, a thoughtful expression. "No, that won't be helpful. From what I was able to pull from their minds they've got people placed within the Galaxy Police and to some extent the Jurian forces as well. At least they believe they do. If they do or not remains to be seen but we can't take that chance," she told everyone, her mind working on the issue.

Tenchi frowned at the thought, worry for his daughter's safety spiking a bit more. "Can't you find out where they're coming from? That way we can go and stop them from trying again without having to endanger anyone else," he asked, not wanting to wait for the next strike, but not wanting to take risks with other's lives either.

"I can try Tenchi, but they seem to be compartmentalized. A cell that doesn't know the full extent of the operation. They simply may have no idea of who's really in charge, just answering to the one that gives them orders," Washu told him bluntly, knowing that the men wouldn't give her much more then they had already.

"Tell you guys what, I'll get in touch with my team and get them here. They're damn good and know how to be quiet about stuff. Besides, they're chomping at the bit to see some action again. They'd love the chance to do something besides sitting around. I'll go give'm a call, okay?" Bravo offered, levering himself from the couch and Mihoshi's warmth.

Tenchi smiled at his friend, nodding his approval. "Thanks Bravo, I'd appreciate that. We've got enough room here for them to stay and I'd feel better if we had a few more people to help out," he thanked his friend.

Jay smiled crookedly at Tenchi, pulling his cell phone from it's belt holster. "No problem kid," he assured the younger man, walking out the front door to make the call.

The rest of the group was silent as he left, each in their own thoughts. It was Mihoshi that finally broke the silence, her blue eyes finding the green of Washu. "So, is it okay if I take in those guys now? They haven't got anything else to tell us and they ARE criminals," she told the scientist.

Washu nodded after thinking about it for a moment. "That'd be fine Mihoshi, just make sure you personally explain the situation to your grandfather. I don't want them getting loose to warn their buddies," she stipulated to her.

"No problem, I'll sure grandfather will be more than happy to keep them for a while. They DID try to kidnap Mayuka and kill Tenchi, so he's sure to be pretty angry about it," the officer replied happily, grateful to get the pirates away from her extended family. She may not be super powered, but she did take her job very seriously and used whatever means necessary to protect the innocent and those she cared for.

Washu flexed her knuckles, the semi-transparent console she used to control her lab and experiments appeared before her. With a flourish of typing, the diminutive redhead transferred the prisoners from her lab to the cells aboard the Yukinojo. "There you go, all set. I've even sedated them for the trip so they don't cause any problems for you,"

Mihoshi smiled happily at the woman, "Thanks Little Washu," she replied.

A shout from outside silenced any further conversation, Bravo's deep voicing booming. "Kid, get out here! We got company," he told them, anger in his tone.

Meanwhile, Outside…

Cursing at his phone, Jay shook his head. "Global coverage my ass…shoulda switched carriers when I had the chance," he muttered, looking in disgust at the display and it's out of service area message.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the front gates, hoping that a small change in location would get him some reception. As he moved to check his phone once more, his sharp eyes caught sight of a figure moving slowly through the shadows near the house.

Holstering his phone quietly, he pulled the sidearm he now carried with him all the time, and began to stalk his prey. They seemed intent on staying quiet and hidden from those in the house, not expecting someone to be coming up from the outside.

Using his skill and years of practice at it, he closed the distance to the figure with almost pure silence, weapon held in both hands down by his side. When the figure paused by a noise from within the house, Jay capitalized on the delay and finished closing the gap to the figures back.

The figure had a long ponytail and was wearing something that resembled light body armor, but no visible signs of a weapon. Not given to taking chances, Bravo struck before his could verify that it was hostile or friendly. 'A buddy ain't gonna be pulling a peeping tom,' he thought as a way to justify his actions.

His left hand released it's supporting grasp on the pistol and jerked the ponytail backwards as his right hand brought the pistol up to the back of the person's head. In a split second he'd caught the person off guard and now had them off balanced and a weapon pressed against the base of the figure's neck.

"You so much as twitch and you're a headless freak," he growled, taking a step back and almost stumbling the unknown person, their body held by the hair in an awkward angle backwards.

"Kid, get out here! We got company" he shouted to his friends inside, needing assistance to properly secure his new prisoner.

He could hear the stomping of running feet coming towards him as a woman's voice came from the figure. "You've no idea what you're doing," she told him calmly.

He smiled crookedly, "I think I do, after all I got you didn't I?" he goaded her, kicking the back of her knee and shoving forwards with his left hand. She grunted in pain and surprise at the harsh action, her hair being pulled roughly by his movements.

With his right knee now in the center of her back, he pulled his left arm out so that he could see her face, frowning slightly as he did. "I know you," he muttered, struggling to place her face.

She tried to capitalize on his distraction by moving with his left arm and sending her right elbow back into his thigh. A rewarding grunt of pain was heard as she struck true, causing her to briefly smile, though it was short lived.

She'd expected him to maintain the hold on the gun, not her hair. Using her movements to his advantage, he continued her momentum and sent them both crashing to the moist grass, her head slamming hard into the earth.

A crushing weight was sudden slammed onto her upper torso, cruelly crushing her breasts beneath the body armor, leaving her gasping for breath. As she opened her eyes again, she found herself looking up into the cold eyes of the man that had captured her, now covering her body with his.

Moving his right arm up to the side of her jaw, he forced her head to the side and leaned into the hold, once more jerking her hair. "Try that again and I'm gonna enjoy hurtin' you," he warned her, pressing her jaw a bit harder with his right forearm.

"Bravo! You okay?" asked Tenchi, seeing the man pinning someone to the ground. He held the Tenchi-ken in his right hand, the bright blue blade casting dim illumination on the struggle.

"Yeah, caught her checking out the house and decided to talk to her about. Why the hell was she able to get past Washu's defenses?" he asked harshly, though he loosened his hold as Mihoshi started to bind the woman's hands.

The woman didn't fight the action, but sat in silence as they talked, her body going almost limp as the two officers worked to bind her.

"I don't know, they're programmed to only let us, the Galaxy Police and the Jurian's through," growled Washu, checking her defenses and finding that they were still active and untripped.

There was a rushing of wind that sudden beat down on everyone, and a roaring of an outraged dragon echoed throughout the hills.

"That's because we were SENT by Jurai," Sheia calmly told them, sending her dragon a calming thought before it tried to eat the one's she was sent to protect.

Tenchi slowly turned and looked up into the glittering and intelligent eyes of a very annoyed Star Dragon perched on the roof of his house. "Oh boy," he swallowed, smiling at the creature and giving it a timid wave.

"It's good to see you again Lord Tenchi," the vaagard warrior told him as Bravo released the hold on her and helped her to her feet.

Realization clicked in Jay's mind, finally remembering where he'd seen her before. "You're the one from the palace back when we were there, protecting Ayeka," he said with a snap of his fingers.

Washu groaned slightly, fingers rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to stave off a tension headache. "You should have let us know you were coming, it would have saved a lot of trouble," she said in a tired tone.

Sheia nodded, but shrugged. "We did send messages to Yukinojo, but got no response. We thought that something might have happened and decided to send in a couple of riders to find out the situation before we brought in Ryo-Oh," she explained to them, looking meaningfully down at her cuffs then back to Mihoshi.

Holding them up, "Do you mind? We ARE on the same side," she told the blonde.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry…but you really shouldn't sneak up on us like that. You could have really gotten hurt," she told the woman, unlocking her wrists and replacing the manacles within her interdimensional space where all her equipment was stored.

Rubbing her wrists, she smiled ruefully at Bravo and nodded in respect to him. "It's not everyday I'm bested like that, I look forward to seeing what you're capable of when I'm prepared," she complimented him.

"Yeah, maybe another time, but we'll see. Right now, I just wanna know what you guys are doing here," he asked her, picking back up his weapon and returning it to the holster.

Sheia nodded at him, "One moment, I'll let Ryo-Oh know it's safe to land now. All will be explained then, if that's alright with Lord Tenchi," she said deferentially.

He blinked at the woman for a moment, not used to people asking his permission to do anything. "Oh, I don't mind at all. Why don't you come in and get something to drink?" he asked, hanging his sword back on his belt.

She smiled at him almost shyly, but nodded her acceptance. "I would appreciate that. If you will excuse me a moment," the woman said, bringing her fist to her heart before taking a few steps from the group and signaling the ship that it was now cleared for docking within Washu's portal.

Washu almost glared at the woman, but changed her expression before anyone could notice her hostility. "Looks like something bigger than we know is happening Tenchi," she told him.

"Why do you say that Little Washu?" he asked, watching as Ayeka's ship slowly descended from the heavens before entering into the subspace garage Washu had built for visitor such as this.

Pointing to the approaching figures, she shook her head and smiled. "Because they wouldn't send both Funaho and Misaki if it wasn't something significant," she chuckled, taking a couple of steps backwards for safety.

Tenchi never knew what hit him, only that he felt a crushing warmth that sent him hurtling into the ground, tightly encased in a pair of loving but overly strong arms.

"TENCHI!" cried the happy former Queen of Jurai, crushing the young man affectionately.

It was all Bravo could do not to laugh or attract attention to himself at his predicament. Sidling up next to Washu, he shook his head. "I'm thinking a vacation is in order," he whispered.

Washu nodded, tugging on his arm and pointing to where Mihoshi had gotten too close to the pair for her own good in an attempt to help Tenchi. With a muffled cry, she too was shown the love from Misaki, turning her a lovely shade of blue.

Funaho walked with Sheia towards them, a gentle smile on her face. "It's been too long since we've last talked Little Washu," she said.

"It's good to see you too Little Funaho, let's get inside and leave your guards to save Tenchi and Mihoshi," she offered, beginning to walk backwards after seeing that Misaki had released a now unconscious Mihoshi and was looking around for someone else to hug.

Sheia glared at the woman as if in betrayal but said nothing. 'I'd rather be fighting pirates with a spoon,' she thought, steeling herself for the rescue attempt on the two unfortunate people.

Inside the house, a little while later…

Tenchi had brought Mayuka down to visit with the Queens, both because they wished to see her as well as that it would keep the energetic Misaki from crushing him from consciousness once more.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Tenchi told them, his brow furrowed at the thought of leaving his home once more for space.

"It's not that we wish to force you to decide to do so Tenchi, just that it would be safer if you were behind Jurian forces should these pirates choose to attack again," Funaho explained to him, smiling at the little girl in Misaki's arms.

"Exactly. I know you are more than capable of protecting your family as well as yourself, we just want to help by assisting in what ways we can," seconded Misaki, cooing at Mayuka.

Mayuka was having a joyous time with all the attention being lavished on her by the two ladies. She was singing in a nonsensical voice and giggling as Misaki echoed her sounds.

Tenchi smiled at the scene, an ache splitting his heart as an unfounded anger surprised him. 'That should be Ryoko there and not Misaki,' his mind told him petulantly, an irrational thought to accompany the irrational feeling.

Shaking his head, he gave them a sad smile. "I just don't think going back into space right now is what we need. It's…it hasn't been that long since, well…I just don't want to go right now," he told them, finding that the pain of her loss was still too close to the surface.

Funaho looked at the young man as he quietly endured his pain, a sympathetic expression on her face. "I cannot begin to understand the loss you must be going through Tenchi, but I wish that you would allow us to help you. There are still many people that care so much for you, all you have to do is let them help," she told him softly.

Without meaning to, he found tears coming unbidden to his eyes, but he was unable to speak past the burning lump in his throat. Looking away from the concern in her face, he swallowed several times to get past his choked up emotions.

A firm hand on his shoulder let him know that Bravo had crossed the room to his side. "They may have a point kid, it ain't like this place is easiest to defend, even when we know that they're coming. You gotta remember that Sasami and your grandpa are still out there too, they'd be thrilled to see you," he offered, knowing how reclusive he'd become since returning to Earth.

Looking up at the man, he searched his face, as if expecting answers to be forth coming. "Maybe you're right, I mean Dad can't really defend himself and if I left he wouldn't have to worry about stuff like that," he allowed, beginning to show cracks in his resolve to stay isolated.

Mihoshi looked torn as to what to say or do. She'd grown quite accustomed to the unique family unit that had formed since they'd returned, and though she didn't want it to end she did understand that it wasn't healthy for Tenchi to continue on the way he'd been doing.

"I could ask Headquarters if I could be assigned to you while you're gone Tenchi, that way we don't have to be separated. I'm sure they won't mind," she offered to him, smiling helpfully.

He returned the expression, finding a warmth inside him from her offer. For all her clumsiness and the amount of accidents that occurred to her, he'd come to depend on her sunny disposition and unquestioning acceptance of them all. "Thanks Mihoshi, that'd be great," he told her, enjoying the smile of importance his words had given her.

Sheia watched the interaction carefully, still amazed that this boy was the one that had not only destroyed Zee, but had killed her goddess. He showed such weakness and indecision, it amazed the warrior the difference she'd witnessed in him from then to now. 'It's as if he's two separate people,' she thought, her eyes finding his face once more.

"Well, I've still got to deliver those prisoners to the transport, but it won't be here until tomorrow evening. You want to leave then?" asked Mihoshi, eager to get underway once more. It wasn't everyday that she got to get back together with her other friends since they'd all drifted apart at the end of the war.

Tenchi caught the woman that Bravo had fought with staring at him again, making him feel more than a bit uncomfortable. He recognized her armor but her wasn't sure he'd seen her before. As she looked quickly away, he wondered about her for a moment before turning and answering the question. "That sounds good Mihoshi, I've got a couple of things to take care of here before we go anyways. I can't just leave the shrine unattended, and with Grandpa gone I'm going to need to call one of the other shrines to have someone come down here for us," he agreed, finding that it didn't hurt like he'd thought it would to be leaving once more.

Ryo-Ohki jumped onto his head, a happy expression on her little face at the thought of taking to space once more. She loved flying around with both him and Ryoko, and even though she missed her long time companion, she still looked forwards to traveling with Tenchi again.

Petting the cabbit affectionately, Tenchi chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'll make sure to bring in the early harvest for you as well Ryo-Ohki, can't have you making that long trip without your carrots, now can we?" he teased her.

Misaki smiled happily at the thought of having them join them back on Jurai, it had been too long since the palace had children running around it. 'Although Ayeka is getting closer to the birth of her child,' she thought dreamily, headily anticipating the blessed event. "Did you hear that? You're coming to stay with your Aunt Misaki…oh yes you are," she said in a sing-song voice to the little girl.

Funaho groaned slightly at her words, knowing that she was apt to spoil the child beyond redemption given half the chance, but relieved nonetheless that Tenchi was going to accompany them home. She'd feel better if both he and Mayuka were better protected, given how much was riding on the man's capable shoulders.

"You don't mind if an old man tagged along would ya? It'd get a mite too quiet around here without you guys," Bravo asked with a crooked smile, looking at Mihoshi from the corner of his eye.

She blinked in surprise at the man, having fully expected him to come with her no matter what. They'd hardly spent any time apart unless her duty with Galaxy Police demanded it and even then he'd managed to sneak along with her more than once. "I thought you'd be coming with me," she said in a disappointed tone, shocked sadness in her eyes.

Jay walked over to the woman, finding that he just couldn't help himself when she looked so vulnerable. Giving her a crooked smile, he took her hands in his. "Just making sure you ain't getting tired of me yet," he assured her.

Narrowing her beautiful blue eyes at him, she smiled mischievously. "We'll see who's tired later," she promised him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly, her tongue finding it's way into his mouth.

Tenchi looked away from the affectionate couple, used to their displays but not wanting to torture himself with watching their happiness. Once more he caught the Vaagard woman eyeing him, a slight blush on her face at being caught this time. 'Why does she keep staring at me?' he asked himself, wondering if she held some type of grudge against him for his actions during the war.

Sheia had found it hard to watch the couple as well, and turned to find out what Tenchi was thinking. She hadn't meant for their eyes to meet and cursed herself for both getting caught as well as turning hastily away. 'Why am I acting like a child before him?' she growled to herself, a frown settling on her face at the thought.

"We'll let you take care of your affairs then. It's time we retired for the night Misaki," Funaho told her co-wife, rising to her feet gracefully

Looking dejected by the thought of having to give up Mayuka, Misaki also rose before handing Tenchi his daughter. "Would you like to have breakfast with us in the morning?" she asked him.

Mayuka's little arms reached for her father, fingers grasping anxiously to be in his arms. As he cuddled her close, she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily, a little smile on her cute face.

The picture brought smiles to everyone in the room, seeing a father and daughter so ingrained with one another. "Sure, you want me to cook for you?" asked Tenchi quietly, bouncing lightly to lull Mayuka further into the sleep that was beckoning her.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you," Misaki told him, eyes sparkling at the thought of a home cooked breakfast.

"It'd be my pleasure," Tenchi told her, blushing slightly at how happy she was at the thought of his cooking. 'I'm no Sasami but I'll do my best,' he thought, knowing his skills in the kitchen had greatly increased.

The next day…

"Well, take care of yourself Tenchi," Nobiyuki told his son, first shaking his hand then giving him a hug.

"I will Dad, you too. Try not to annoy your secretary too much," he teased his father, knowing how close they were.

Smiling crookedly, his father nodded and stepped back from the young man. He watched in silence as Tenchi, Bravo and Mihoshi walked to where the ruins of the dock were.

"They'll be fine," said Washu quietly, slightly startling the man with her sudden appearance.

He looked down at the woman, unsure of why she was here and not travelling with the others. "Why aren't you going with them?" he asked.

She smiled slightly, her eyes going distant as they went from the departing trio to the blue skies above them. "There's an experiment that I have to double check before I go, a very important one," she answered absently.

The man nodded, knowing better than to inquire about the nature of any of her experiments lest he become the focus for one.

With a shimmering, the three people disappeared from sight, safely aboard the Yukinojo and on the way back to the confines of the Empire of Jurai.

"Yukinojo, make sure you stay with Ryo-Oh," admonished Mihoshi, taking her seat at the controls but letting the ship deal with the mundane tasks of exiting the Terra system.

"Affirmative Detective Mihoshi. Should I contact Headquarters as well and give them our ETA?" asked the ship, engaging the overpowered engines to match the speed of the treeship.

"Hmmm, I guess so. I let them know I was leaving last night and why, so they should be up to date, but go ahead just in case," she answered thoughtfully.

Tenchi leaned back into the comfortable seats that had been installed on the small bridge of the police ship. "Wow Yukinojo, they sure made some improvements on you since the last time. They're really nice," complimented the young man, smiling at the AI's appendage on the bridge.

Several lights lit up at the man's compliments, the voice sounding pleased with itself as well. "Why thank you Tenchi, I thought so as well," it answered.

Bravo entered onto the bridge from the rear of the ship, carrying a tray with cups and a few plates of snacks. "Any one hungry? They sure decked out this place. Don't worry Yukinojo, I'll make sure Mihoshi cleans up after herself this time," he nodded to the AI, knowing how sensitive he was about the mess Mihoshi usually left in her wake.

"Not to worry, I was also updated with a state of the art housekeeping system after Mihoshi succeeded in clogging then disintegrating the last one. I am now fully capable and automated in my sanitary functions, though your concern is appreciated," the ship answered, everyone giving a chuckle at the memory of the 'Cupcake Incident' as it had come to be known.

Taking his seat next to Mihoshi, Jay turned and looked to where Tenchi was sitting, absently petting Ryo-Ohki in his lap. "So, what's the story with that chick with the dragon? She's been cutting eyes at you since yesterday," he asked bluntly, smiling at the younger man's slight blush.

Mihoshi looked over at her friend as well, having wondered about Sheia but unable to find out much about her beyond her background with the Vaagard and actions during the goddess war.

"I dunno to the tell you the truth, she just keeps staring at me. I thought I might have done something to her during…well, you remember, but it's not that. She was the one assigned to Tokimi when she was on Jurai, other than that I can't tell you," he said with a shrug, looking slightly troubled by the woman's actions as well.

Bravo handed Mihoshi a cup of tea, getting a smile of gratitude in response, before he spoke his thoughts. "She may be looking at you as a man…you know, like someone she might be interested in. Face it kid, you ARE the single most powerful warrior out here, and with her being a part of that clan of warriors…well, she may be thinking about settling down with you," he told him, taking a sip of his own tea.

Tenchi could only look at the man incredulously, "Come on! Why would she think that? She doesn't even know me," he said defensively, his voice rising slightly.

Holding up a hand, Bravo shook his head. "Hey, just giving you my two cents on it. I've been around the block a couple of times and I'm telling you that she's interested. I guess the question for you is, what're you gonna do about?" he asked his friend seriously.

For long moments there was no answer, Tenchi's face distant as his mind strayed as it always did to a beautiful woman with amber eyes and cyan hair. "I don't think I'm ready to do anything about it. I'm just not interested," he said quietly, his heart still aching from the loss.

Nodding sympathetically, Jay leaned forwards. "I ain't saying ya gotta kid, just that you might want to think about it in case she decides to make a play for you. She's a looker and right now she's looking at you. You've been torturing yourself for months, it ain't healthy for you…or Mayuka. We all gotta move on sometime Tenchi," he told him softly, voice full of concern.

Mihoshi leaned against the man, watching Tenchi wrestle with his sorrow and grief, still as prevalent as it had been those months ago. "He's kinda right Tenchi, Ryoko loved you so much, but she wouldn't have wanted you to waste away because of her. Maybe you should think about going out and having fun or something. You haven't done anything but work and train since we got back, I'm getting kinda worried about you," added the big hearted woman, wanting to see the happy, smiling Tenchi she'd adored for so long.

Tenchi's eyes became misty at their words, feelings of guilt washing over him at the thought of spending time with another woman. "I just…I just can't…not right now. It's too hard to explain, but it just doesn't feel right," he said thickly, his voice choking up with emotions.

The blonde woman was up and next to him almost immediately, arms encircling him and holding him close as the dam broke and he began to quietly cry into her shoulder. With sad eyes she looked back at the man she loved and found him with a guilt stricken expression at the reaction Tenchi was having. Giving him a reassuring smile, she soothed the heartbroken man in her arms, motioning for Jay to come closer as well.

"I'm sorry kid, I've been exactly where you're at and didn't want you to suffer like I did, that's all. You ain't gotta do nothing you ain't ready for," he told his friend, memories of his dead wife and child coming back to him as well. It'd taken over a year for him to get past the loss of the woman he loved, a rather dark time for him as he struggled to find meaning in life without the person that had given it meaning.

Onboard Ryo-Oh…

Funaho sat before the console, her hand idly playing with one of her long tails of hair that cascaded down the side of her face as she read the intelligence reports from her office on Jurai. "Misaki, please come here a moment," she called, looking over her shoulder to where the other woman was admiring the sleeping Mayuka in her crib.

Walking with an uncommon grace, the woman reached Funaho's side with a questioning look. "What is it?" she asked, taking a seat next to her co-wife.

Pointing to the display before her, she waited for the woman to finish reading it in it's entirety before discussing it with her. Seeing Misaki's eyes widen and a hand covering her mouth, she nodded sagely. "It would appear that these pirate remnants are going to extreme's to try and wrest some control from us, including using Tenchi," she said quietly, anger an under current in her tone.

Misaki's eyes flashed as she reread the message, committing passages to memory. "I'll kill them personally. I will hunt them to the ends of the galaxy, killing everyone that ever loved them," she spat, her anger spilling over her control.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Funaho tried to calm her. "They're only planning Misaki, and they don't know we have both Tenchi and Mayuka with us now. I suggest that we bring this to his attention as soon as possible. I have an idea, but it needs to undertaken with finesse, not brute force and I can think of none more capable then him," she told her.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki looked over her shoulder to the sleeping child, oblivious to the fact that a group of people wished to kill her for no other reason then who her father was. "Tenchi needs to know," she agreed quietly, patting the hand on her shoulder affectionately, then turning her gaze back to the woman.

"I will speak with him about leaving Mayuka with us until this is dealt with. There is no place safer for her to be then with us at the moment. I will use EVERY asset at my disposal to ensure her safety," she vowed, clenching her fist protectively.

Funaho smiled grimly, understanding the sentiment completely. "I would pity them had they not deserved what Tenchi will do to them for even attempting this madness. No Misaki, I eagerly anticipate his punishment upon them," she said darkly, memories of what he'd done outside the palace still looming large in her mind's eye.

The next day, on the border of Jurain space…

"Ryo-Oh, this is Royal Treeship Kurasawa, welcome home," said a formal voice over the communications.

Misaki smiled widely as she looked with surprise over to Funaho. "Admiral Watanabe? Is that you?" she asked happily.

The man chuckled from his command chair, shaking his head at having been recognized, though in truth it didn't surprise him. "That's affirmative your highness, good to hear your voice again," he answered looking over to his wife, Nicci Watanabe, who was seated nearby.

"What are you doing aboard a Tree Ship Admiral? I thought you retired after the war," asked Funaho, ever the calm presence.

"That, my lady, is a long story, one that would best be told in the presence of our esteemed guest, for it directly concerns him," he answered, his face losing some of it's light as he thought again of what had brought him from retirement.

The two women looked at one another curiously for a moment, wondering what else had transpired in the few days they'd been gone. "Very well, we will rendezvous with you at the forward base on Malik," answered Funaho, motioning for Misaki to raise Yukinojo and inform them of the change in plans.

Hideki smiled at her voice, seeing that Nicci had already laid in the course and signaled the other ships to take up convoy positions along with them. He watched the 30 ship contingent move lumberously through space, surrounding Ryo-Oh and Yukinojo in a veritable shield of ships and firepower. 'If they try anything here, they're in for a rude awakening,' he thought with pride, resting back into his chair.

A few hours later, in orbit around Malik…

Tenchi and his friends materialized within the Jurain base, looking troubled at the sudden change of course with little explanation. Seeing that Admiral Watanabe was there only strengthened the uncomfortable feelings he'd been having.

"It's good to see you again, how have you been?" Tenchi asked the man with a smile, bowing slightly to the older man.

Hideki returned the bow, going lower than Tenchi did out of respect for him and all he'd done during the war. Though his power troubled him, he couldn't deny that it had been that very power that had helped save many lives of his fleet those horrible days of the war. "Very well, thank you for asking. Please, I know you must be troubled by the sudden turn of events. If you would please follow me, I'll dispense with the formalities and get to the heart of the matter," he said, motioning towards a large briefing room.

With Bravo and Mihoshi taking up the spots next to him, he felt slightly better, though unable to meet the violet eyes of Sheia. 'She can't really be interested in me,' he thought, finding the Admiral and locking his eyes there.

Sheia had escorted the former Queen's into the room along with 12 of her fellow warriors, remaining standing behind them as everyone took seats. It left her in a position directly across the table from Tenchi and his friends, a fact that she used to truly study him, watch his movements. A strange sensation echoed within her at the sight of him, something powerful and dangerous resonating deep inside her. The fact that he was obviously avoiding her eyes made her smile, making her feel somewhat superior to the man. 'For all his power, I make him uncomfortable, how intriguing,' she thought.

Seeing that everyone had been seated and was now looking at him expectantly, he nodded and the lights dimmed. "Yesterday morning Jurain intelligence in conjunction with Galaxy Police intercepted a ship and crew coming from the Terra system. Upon capture of the ship and interrogation of it's crew it was discovered that they were the remains of a small force sent to kidnap Mayuka Masaki. From what we were able to make of their plans, they intended to use her to force Tenchi Masaki to fight the Royal forces in several outlying systems. By doing so, they hoped to break the control Jurai had over the systems and install themselves as the ruling body, thereby creating a 'Pirate Kingdom', if you will," he stated bluntly, pointing to several blinking systems on the outskirts of a map of the Empire of Jurai.

Nodding slightly, Tenchi's face was dark at the mention of the plans for his daughter, though he said nothing. Bravo whistled low through his teeth at the thought, leaning closer to Tenchi as he did.

"At least now we know WHY they were coming after Little May, huh?" he said quietly, drawing a nod from the young man.

Closing down the map, Hideki opened another display that showed several diagrams of the newest generation of Treeships and their weaknesses. "This was also taken from their computer systems. It seems that during the war they were able to gather this intelligence on our most recent designs and how to effectively destroy them. A fact that was never put into play, thank Tsunami," he said quietly, wondering how many of the new ships would've been destroyed had the chance arisen.

Sheia looked at the screen in shock, knowing all to well where that information had come from, though not how they'd gotten a hold of it. Stepping forwards, she tapped Funaho on the shoulder, whispering quickly into her ear, explaining her personal knowledge of the information.

The woman's face showed slight annoyance and anger at the news, though she didn't lose her temper over it. "Excuse me, Admiral, I've just been informed of something interesting," she said, glancing back at a stone faced Sheia.

Standing, the woman walked to the front of the room before continuing. "It would seem that the Vaagard were hired by agents within the council on behalf of Tokimi some time BEFORE the arrival of the pirates, in anticipation of the start of hostilities. Once events began to unfold, the Vaagard were able to pull the information from the lead of development through…forceful means," she told everyone, her eyes locking with Sheia's.

Not looking away from the woman, Funaho shook her head. "However, Tokimi was unaware of the sudden change in allegiance by her dragon riders, and thus was unable to truly use this information to the greatest benefit…or perhaps that was her scheme all along. We may never know the full extent of her plans, what we do know is this. These pirates are going to use whatever means necessary to achieve what they desire, no matter the cost to those around them. They must be stopped, and stopped for good," she finished in an even tone.

Watanabe stepped closer to the woman, nodding his agreement. "Indeed, in fact it seems that we are once more allied with the Galaxy Police in this matter. In light of this information they have agreed to supply us with a small force of ships that would render any advantage held by the pirates over our ships null. They should be arriving within the next 24 hours or so, along with what information they were able to garner from what Detective Mihoshi and the goddess Washu also sent from the attack on Tenchi at his home," he furthered, nodding in thanks to the blonde woman.

Mihoshi waved, "It wasn't really anything…Washu got them to talk, I just delivered them into custody," she said with a happy shrug.

Watanabe looked over at Tenchi, giving him a friendly smile. "Is your family being looked after on Earth?" he asked directly, making sure they'd covered all possible targets from the pirates.

Tenchi nodded, looking over to Bravo. "Yes, I have some friends staying with my father while we take care of this matter. With Mayuka with Funaho and Misaki, that just left my father. The pirates haven't seen him to the best of our knowledge, but we had to make sure just in case," he told the man.

"If anything happens my boys'll give your people in system a shout, don't worry," Bravo said.

Watanabe took a deep breath and released it, placing both hands on the table. "What we're going to do isn't going to be public knowledge. In fact, if we can eliminate the leaders of this upstart group and get out with no one being the wiser, well…let's just say I wouldn't lose any sleep over it," he told everyone.

Jay looked around the table at the gathered people before speaking, making sure he wasn't going to be stepping on anyone's figurative toes. "I've got a question for you then. If you want this done quiet and behind the scenes, I'm guessing that you aren't going to stage a massive invasion force, right? You've got the intel on the general locations and such, but not the specifics. Wouldn't it make more sense to send in a small force to do the recon before you try to hit them where they live?" he asked, his hands moving as he spoke.

Watanabe smiled at the former soldier from Earth, nodding his approval of his thoughts. "My thoughts exactly, which is why I included you in this discussion. Given your actions behind enemy lines during the war and the successes you had, I had hoped to utilize you once more. I've been assembling a team already from both Jurain and Galaxy Police forces, but I'd like you to take control of this aspect of the mission," he told the man.

Smiling, Bravo shook his head. "Shoulda known you didn't want me along for my looks, but you got your man. How long do we have to get prepped?" he answered, feeling the subtle undercurrent of excitement in his veins once more.

"Two weeks after the rest of your new team shows up. I'll be sure that you have all our latest intelligence as you get used to working with one another. Will that be long enough?" asked Hideki.

Closing his eyes, his mind did some quick calculations on what he did and didn't know, both about the mission and the men he'd be going with. Nodding slowly, he opened his eyes once more. "Yeah, should be…your guys were pretty well trained from what I saw last time out. My concern has to do with how much time we're giving the other guys to figure out what we're up to. The quicker we move, the better off we're going to be. We've got the upper hand at the moment, but we don't know for sure how much longer that's going to be true. It may have to be moved up whether we like it or not," he advised, used to working with unreasonable deadlines.

"Agreed, I'll leave the operational side to you. If you feel that you're ready, then you launch when you say so. We don't want this to be a public spectacle or a media circus, we've suffered enough from the war as it is. We just want the snake beheaded, everything else will fall into line should we accomplish that," Watanabe said darkly, slowly retaking his seat.

Funaho looked at everyone before speaking once more. "I suggest we retire until the others arrive. Take the time to reflect on what is at stake and go over any other possible needs before they get here. Once they've arrived, things will be hectic and details could get over looked in the face of getting the mission accomplished. I'm sure all of you understand that nothing that was discussed can leave this room. There are many lives in the balance here, lives that are very precious to all of us," she told them all.

Hideki Watanabe stood and bowed to the woman in respect. "You are correct my lady, though I have both the utmost faith and trust in those here. They will not let us down," he responded.

"Very well then, let us adjourn this meeting until the rest of the recon and assault team get here. In the mean time I'll ensure that everyone gets the intelligence to review so that we can put our collective efforts in unison. Thank you," Funaho said, also taking her feet as she dismissed the meeting.

As everyone filed from the room, Tenchi was stopped by a gentle touch on his arm. Turning, he met the dark eyes of his great grandmother. "Hmm, yes?" he asked politely, feeling vaguely uncomfortable with the woman. Though they'd mended the strained relationship, he was still unsure of where he stood with the royal family.

Waiting until they were alone before speaking, she gave the young man a warm smile. "I know this hasn't been easy for you Tenchi, especially given what you went through for everyone the last time. I just wanted to personally tell you that I would give my life before anyone is allowed to lay a finger upon your daughter. My husband my not have been understanding about her heritage, but that isn't something that carries weight with Misaki or I. You have been and will always be family to us Tenchi, we will not leave you to the fates again," she promised him sincerely.

Tenchi stood there in stunned silence for long moments, unsure of what to say in light of such a declaration from the woman. He'd never expected to be welcomed within the family again, especially given how Azusa had reacted to both his grandfathers and his stances before the war. To have the woman not only declare him to be a member in good standing but that she would personally oversee Mayuka's protection overwhelmed him.

A warmth seeped into him as he could only nod at her, feeling it eat away at the cold emptiness that had gripped his soul so deeply. "Thank you Lady Funaho, I can't tell you how much that means to me," he said quietly.

She smiled at him, then surprised him with a gentle hug. "You don't have to Tenchi," Funaho told him softly, releasing him and walking to where she and Misaki were quartered.

Later that night…

Darkness swallowed him, pulling him downward into it's unfathomable depths. He struggled to scream, clawing at his throat as the darkness poured in his mouth like water. Cold, unrelenting and bone deep crept into him, stealing his will to fight and numbing him to the danger.

He could feel his life ebbing away from him even as his mind screamed at him to fight back, to call on his powers to end this and banish the darkness back into it's foul recesses. Anger, thick and hot, clouded his already dim vision, spurring his weakening body to action.

With a primal scream of rage and defiance he flared his powerful aura outwards, shredding the darkness that had engulfed him and revealing the horrors of the world around him.

His eyes were wide, jaw slack as he gazed around the blasted and destroyed landscape, a world of his own creation. Bodies, both intact and blasted apart, littered the ground around him for as far as his eyes could see. The ground he stood upon was scorched and blackened with the exception of large pools of rapidly congealing blood that seeped from beneath the hundreds of thousands of bodies.

A foul wind blew across the hellish land, bringing the stink of death and mad whispers that chewed at the edges of his sanity. He struggled to close his eyes, hands covering his ears from the maddening whispers that called to him, accusing him, blaming him…damning him.

Turning, he began to run, pushing his legs hard though they felt as if encased in molten lead. His mind tried to rationalize the horrific sights and sounds, telling him that this surely must be a dream, yet his emotions carried him. With painful slowness he moved, each step seeming to take an eternity and not taking him near far enough away.

A hand reached up, bursting through the ground and grasping for his ankle. He once more struggled to scream at the sight of the burned and decayed hand, trying in vain to jump over it, only to find a small forest of hands reaching for him. Tripping, stumbling and in some cases crawling, he tried to escape them, finding more and more of them appearing around him.

As they bore him to the ground, a lone hand appeared above him, reaching for him. With a lunge that bore with it all of his terrified strength and power, he clutched to it, pulling it to him and by proxy allowing him to pull from the hands that sought to bring him down.

A crushing weight pressed down on him, making it difficult to breathe, a physical pain that superseded the emotion turmoil he was experiencing.

With a gasping breath, he sat bolt upright in bed, the weight shifting from his chest to his lap as he gave a strangled sounding cry. His eyes were wide and staring, though for a moment he could only see the hell of his dream, as reality was taking it's time reasserting itself for him.

As the weight began to move on his lap, Tenchi managed not to jump up from the bed, but he still managed to scoot enough to almost throw them both from his bunk.

"Wha?" he asked, his voice scratching and hoarse from screaming, looking down at the person that was struggling to sit up in his lap.

"You're stronger than you look, but that's to be expected I suppose," said Sheia, rubbing her cheek tenderly.

He blinked at her several times, before his eyes narrowed as he realized where she was. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, corralling his anger tightly.

Moving from her position on his, she got back to her feet and resheathed a wicked looking blade to loose scabbard on her hip. Giving him a stern look, she placed her hands on her hips. "You were screaming in your sleep, I came in to make sure you were okay. When I reached out to wake you up, you grabbed my arm and pulled me into bed with you. Your other hand caught me on the cheek as I was falling, made me see stars you hit me so hard," Sheia told him bluntly, her hand once more touching her bruised cheek.

Tenchi had the good grace to blush as he looked at her, fleeting memories of his nightmare coming to him, showing him that her story wasn't just plausible, but entirely too credible for his liking. "I'm, uh…sorry. I was having a nightmare," he said quietly, unable to meet her eyes.

There was a thudding of many feet from the corridor only moments before the door burst open and Bravo threw himself into the room, his sidearm already out as his eyes swept the room. Behind him were 2 other men dressed in Galaxy Police uniforms, also in similar stances.

Seeing Sheia in her sleeping clothes standing before a very sweaty Tenchi gave the man pause. "Something you wanna tell us kid?" he asked neutrally, not lowering the weapon.

Sheia glared at the man but said nothing, fighting the urge to pull her blade and show the man some manners.

Shaking his head, Tenchi's blush deepened. "No! I had a nightmare and must've screamed or something, she just came in to make sure everything was alright," he clarified for them, looking embarrassed by the whole situation.

Slowly the men relaxed, lowering weapons and giving one another knowing smiles and nods before disappearing back into the hallway. Jay paused at the door frame and gave them a smile. "Next time, you two might wanna find a more discreet place to have nightmares…okay?" he said with a wink, shutting the door before either of them could respond.

Her face went crimson at the insinuation, hand twitching on the hilt of her knife as if preparing to throw it through the door at the man. "That insufferable…" she ground out through clenched teeth.

Tenchi swung the covers off him and got to his feet, tapping the small lamp next to his bed. "He just likes to tease, he knows nothing happened," Tenchi told her, giving her an embarrassed smile.

Turning her face back to his, she looked at him with an incredulous expression. "You mean he's ALWAYS like this?" she asked.

"Well, not always, but most of the time. He's a good guy once you get to know him," defended Tenchi, remembering all the times they'd teased or harassed one another. "Besides, he knew that nothing happened," he added quickly, not sure of why she was offended but not wanting to provoke her sense of honor.

Snorting at him, Sheia smiled tightly. "If I wanted to bed you I would have asked. I wouldn't creep to you in the middle of the night, trying to seduce you while you slept," she said with dark humor, her eyes trailing down his finely toned body thoughtfully.

Her sudden change in demeanor along with the direction the conversation had taken served to further unnerve the young man, making him cross his arms over his chest self-consciously.

Sheia smiled sweetly at him, cocking her hip out to the side as she watched him. "You ARE attractive and pleasing to look at. Maybe when this business is done we can celebrate by sharing a bed?" she asked him coyly.

Tenchi blinked at her forward nature, not having heard anything like this since Ryoko. He found himself lost at the thought of what to do or say, a pair of golden eyes haunting his memory and temporarily robbing him of the ability to speak.

Taking advantage of the moment, Sheia crossed to Tenchi, standing only inches before him, her violet eyes meeting his brown ones. "I don't take just anyone to bed Tenchi Masaki, nor do I do so frivolously. I want to know you, both as a man and a warrior. Do not answer now, I am patient and more than worth the wait, of that I can assure you," she whispered to him, bringing her lips close to his as she spoke.

The young man had years of instinct ingrained into him at the hands of Ayeka, Ryoko and even Mihoshi, allowing his body to override his mind and react accordingly. With a muted yelp, he leapt backwards, as if expecting an attack or angry response from somewhere within the room. He held his hands wardingly before him, looking somewhat terrified at her overtures.

Blinking at him in surprise, Sheia felt a twinge of rejection at his actions, unused to having men treat her like this. "You certainly know how to make a woman feel attractive don't you?" she asked in a hurt tone, her body tense.

"No! It's not like that at all…it's not that I don't think you're attractive or anything, it's just that…" he paused, swallowing hard as he faced his heartache.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered his hands. "It's just that I lost someone I love very much not too long ago…I don't know if I'm ready to think about anyone else like that," he told her quietly, pain easily heard in his voice.

Sheia knew who he was referring to, having heard about Ryoko's death and witnessed his reaction to it. She nodded slowly, sympathy coming over her pretty face. She took a step a closer to him, holding up her hands to show no ulterior motives this time. "I understand that, and I am sorry for coming onto you so strongly. Among my people it's not uncommon to lose someone you love either, so we're very forward in our desires. I'm not looking to replace her within your heart, I only ask to share comfort with you…and perhaps something more, that's all. I will not pressure you Tenchi, but do know that I am interested in you," she said, giving him a soft smile once more.

Rather than take anymore actions that might make him any more uncomfortable, she turned and walked from his room. She, like Bravo before her, paused in the doorframe, turning to look at him. "If you have any more nightmares, don't hesitate to come and talk with me. I always find it easier to share my fears than to silently bear them, and I don't mind listening," she told him, then she was gone.

Tenchi looked at the closed door for a long time before sitting back down on his bed and burying his face in his hands. "Oh boy…how do I get myself into messes like this?" he asked the quiet room around him.

Sheia closed the door to her room and leaned against it, eyes going to the ceiling as she thought about her actions…and her reaction to Tenchi.

"It's as I told you, is it not?" asked the smug voice of Tokimi, her ethereal form appearing across the room from her new chosen.

The warrior woman's eyes locked on her mistresses, a reproachful glance dancing across her face for a moment. Sighing as she relaxed her shoulders, Sheia shook her head. "He looked so…TERRIFIED, I wonder what he was dreaming about?" she wondered aloud.

Tokimi floated towards the woman, her blue and purple eyes shining faintly in the dim lighting. "I cannot tell you that Sheia, only that he still draws upon my powers…even while he sleeps. What ever bothers him, it is more than just a passing event. I am beginning to wonder if my father doesn't have a hand in this. I am amazed that he was able to turn away your offer so easily. It has been sometime since the death of Ryoko, I had thought he would have sought comfort in your arms," she mused, head turning in the general direction of his room.

"He loved her deeply Tokimi, perhaps more than you realize," Sheia told her, remembering the promise made to her by the goddess, and wondering if perhaps it wasn't going to come to pass after all.

Turning her attention back to Sheia, Tokimi looked like she was about to rebuke the woman, then slowly closed her mouth and nodded. "You may be right about that, very right indeed. That is…troubling," she muttered softly, her face showing a look of contemplation.

Finally looking back up at Sheia, Tokimi once more looked driven and purposeful. "You must get him to open his heart to you Sheia or all will be lost. He must be able to pull his strength from you and not….a memory," she said after a moment's hesitation.

Sheia regarded the apparition of the goddess for a moment, wondering what she wasn't being told. "Why should it matter? So long as he finds the strength to do what must be done?" she asked.

Tokimi shook her head forcefully, "No! There is more at stake here that you realize Sheia. If you wish to truly have a love that transcends the stars, then you MUST find a way through his grief and give him the love you hold, there is no other way," she told her chosen firmly.

Bowing her head in obedience, Sheia pondered the strange reaction of Tokimi. Since the goddess had taken on flesh, she'd been more and more prone to emotional outbursts. When she brought her head back up, the apparition was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts once more. Wandering back to her own bed, her mind was filled with images of Tenchi and his smiling face.

Ten days later…

Bravo watched intently as the three groups swarmed into the compound, each moving with a separate purpose but in unison with their sister teams. A series of explosions preceded an overwhelming volley of plasma fire as the breach team entered into the main building. At almost the same time, the second team assaulted the main living quarters, demolishing it with ruthless efficiency. Holographic simulations of pirates attempted to flee or to stage some resistance, both were met with the same fate, eradication.

The third team pulled overwatch on the first two, pinning down the perimeter guards and defenses while adding heavy fire support where needed. They laid down covering fire as the two initial teams started to pull out of the compound, dropping a series of explosives onto the remaining defenders, thoroughly discouraging pursuit in the face of self preservation.

"Cease fire! All teams, cease-fire. AAR in 10 minutes, get something to drink before you get there," ordered Bravo, a grim smile on his face at the sight of the smoking and burning ruins the teams left behind them.

"Looks like we're as ready as we're going to get. What about you? You sure you don't want to take hand in this part?" the older man asked Tenchi, catching the distant look on his friends face.

Shaking off the distant thoughts, Tenchi smiled at him. "It's okay, I know that you can take care of it. Besides, I'd be of more use above in case they do get some reinforcements to the planet, I'm sure they remember the last time I found their fleet," he said, the smile fleeing from his face at the thought.

Jay turned his face from Tenchi, watching the small figures of his team walking towards the briefing hall, collecting his thoughts before speaking. "Still bothers you, all that killing?" he asked him quietly.

Tenchi nodded, the cold feeling intensifying for a moment at the unspoken admission. "All my life, I never expected to have to take another life…then," he said, looking profoundly sad as he spoke.

Putting a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, Jay forced him to look at his eyes. "It ain't your fault, I know that it don't help much, but it's the god's honest truth kid. It don't get no easier, I won't lie to you about that, but I can tell you that you didn't have a choice. They pulled you into that, forced your hand…you did what you had to do, nothing else," he said slowly, making sure that he completely understood the implications of his words.

Giving the older man a tired looking smile, he nodded. "You're right, it doesn't make it any easier, knowing all that. Tell me, does it get better? Get numb or something with time?" he asked his friend.

Jay spent a long moment thinking about his answer, weighing his response. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he gave Tenchi a distant smile. "Somedays it does kid, others…well, that's why they made alcohol and friends. I would recommend friends before booze though, that way you don't wake up with a hangover or worse. You just take it day by day, appreciate everything you have. Can't do more than that, just take strength from your friends and family," he said honestly, knowing exactly what he was going through.

Tenchi nodded at his friend, touched by the painful honesty of his words, knowing that he'd been through all this before and lived to tell the tale. "Thanks," he said, walking with the man back towards the hall and where the teams waited for them.

Inside the hall…

"Okay, that was some good work out there people, way to go. Unfortunately I got some bad news. Looks like the bad guys have decided to make a move while we were getting ready. They've reinforced their primary and secondary defenses, including a small fleet that is orbiting the planet. It's going to make our getting close a bit more difficult," he added dryly, drawing more than a few chuckles at the understatement.

He waited for everyone to settle back in, then continued. "That being said, we've made plans in case something like this happened. The floor is yours Admiral," he told Hideki with an extending motion of his hand.

The man walked briskly to the front of the hall, speaking as he walked. "I'm going to lead a small group of capitol ships into position in the neighboring system. That should pull most if not all of their fleet from orbit and into defensive positions at the rim of the system you will be hitting. I can only hold for a limited amount of time as I will not have a true force, but only enough to get their attention while the rest of you do your magic," he said, taking a spot next to Bravo.

A soft murmuring crept through the room, people frowning slightly at the newest development and what it would mean to the chance of a successful mission. A sturdy man slowly got to his feet, the marks of Jurai military on his face in the form of three small black triangles. "I know this has probably been covered, but wouldn't it just be easier for Tenchi to blast into the place and kill the whole lot of them?" he asked bluntly, cutting eyes over to the man in question.

"That's enough." Growled Bravo, glaring at the man as he took a step forwards, angered at the man's audacity.

Hideki held up a hand that forestalled any further escalation, his eyes meeting and holding the soldiers. "While that would be an easy solution to the situation, consider the ramifications of that action. He could easily dispatch not just the leadership of this rebellion, but EVERY member of it. Then, while he was at it, why not simply continue in that vein and nip any dissenters in our ranks before they too get out of hand. Oh yes, and that troublesome government that refuses to work with us? He'll snip them on the way home before supper," he told the man in a neutrally sarcastic tone.

Taking a few steps forwards, he leaned his impressive frame forwards and leaned on the table, bringing his face closer to everyone. "No, that is out of the question. His purpose is something higher than you can understand, but take this assurance of one that has personally seen it. He is the sole hope of this galaxy, universe…this very dimension. He cannot and will not be seen as a conqueror, he is a savior and is the only being with the power to stop a god. Do you REALLY believe it prudent for him to be tossing around his weight like this, causing the very people he's supposed to protect doubts as to his true intentions?" he asked darkly, his stare so intense the soldier took an involuntary step backwards.

"No, I didn't think so," he said with a dry smile. "If there are no OTHER objections or thoughts? Good, please continue if you would," he said to Bravo, drawing a quiet laugh and shake of the man's head.

"Remind me NOT to get on your bad side," he told him softly as he passed.

Clearing his throat, he watched the man retake his seat. "We're going to bring our teams into position using the moon as cover. Once in place, we'll have some of the Vaagard dragons shuttle 2 six man teams to the surface. They're going to act as a distraction for the rest of us as we move in. Figure the firepower we can carry and the sight of a large and pissed off dragon should be enough to keep some heads down while the rest of us set up for the one-two punch," Jay told his people.

A tall, raven haired woman stood, looking concerned for a moment. "What if the ruse doesn't work and the majority of the fleet is still in orbit?" she asked, pointing to the display.

"Well, that's what you and your friends are here for. If they're still there, you and the remainder of the dragons get to see how fast you can scrap a pirate fleet," answered the man, earning him a smile from the woman.

"Raven just so happened to bring up my next contingency. If and only IF the fleet is there are we to engage them in orbit. We are going to be pulled thin here people, and the dragons are not invulnerable…no matter mean they might look," he added with a smile.

Motioning at the trio of pilots from the Galaxy Police, "Their job is going to be covering our collective ass while we do what we do best…blow stuff up. When they say it's time to go, we go. They'll give us enough time to get to the target, neutralize them and get out, understood?" he asked.

Seeing everyone nod, he paused briefly. "I've got every confidence in you, or you wouldn't be here right now. We launch in 5 hours. Get your gear stowed and I'll see you on the ships," he finished, releasing his force to get prepared.

As they filed out of the room, Tenchi sidled up to where Bravo and Hideki were quietly talking. "Thanks, I knew it was going to come up sooner or later," he thanked the admiral, shaking his hand.

"Think nothing of it. He was stationed on Jurai during your last visit and got to witness the aftermath first hand, which is why he brought it up. I simply had to remind him that there is a larger picture than just what he's aware of," Watanabe said with an easy smile.

Mihoshi walked up as the man finished speaking, fingers finding Bravo's hand as she reached his side. "Yukinojo is all set and ready," she informed him happily.

Looking at the walking blonde disaster, Watanabe smiled warily. "She is going to be accompanying you?" he asked calmly.

Bravo gave the man a crooked smile. "You kidding me? I ain't going nowhere without her, besides; she's one hellova pilot in her own right. She's going to be landing my team personally," he told the man.

"I'll be following with Ryo-Ohki making sure everything is covered, that way if something bad happens we'll be in position to pull everyone out," added Tenchi, smiling at his two friends.

"May Tsunami have mercy…on second thought, I hope she sends them all to hell," Hideki said, nodding to the officer and her lover.

"Me too big man, me too," seconded Jay, being led towards his waiting ship.

Meanwhile…

Washu frowned as she looked at her displays, leaning back on her velvet cushion as she contemplated the data before her.

"Sister, you cannot be seriously considering this course of action," said a quiet Tsunami, her spectral apparition materializing behind the woman. They were soon joined by the image of Tokimi, looking annoyed as well.

"I have to agree, there is too much at stake to allow such feelings to interfere with everything that has been accomplished," she added.

Turning, Washu took her adult form and got to her feet. "So, you both have been keeping an eye on my research?" she asked casually, folding her arms across her chest.

Seeing that neither of the other goddesses was going to answer, the woman continued. "Have either of you considered what's going to happen if he ever finds out, hmmm? Tokimi, you of all people should realize that he won't be reasoned with when he gets upset, or have you forgotten how easily he killed you the first time?" she asked her sister.

Frowning at her, Tokimi shook her head. "I did what needed to be done, and my results speak for themselves. I would do so again if it meant the defeat of father once and for all," she said defensively.

Tsunami looked thoughtful at the statement. "He loved Ryoko, and would have done anything for her, but Tenchi would not jeopardize every living thing just to bring her back," she said, pulling on Sasami's impression of him.

"Don't be so sure of that, love can do strange things to you," Washu said, pacing as she thought. "Besides, it wouldn't be his decision, would it? It's mine," she said with a stern tone that earned her the glare of the other two.

"Don't be foolish Washu, even if she is your daughter, would you damn everyone by taking this insane course of action?" asked Tokimi, frustration beginning to bleed into her tone.

"She is right Washu, though I find no joy in telling you this. Tenchi cannot find out that Ryoko lives, for he would do EVERYTHING in his vast powers to rescue her…even sacrifice himself. With father so close, we just can't risk it…even for her," she said quietly, hanging her head to avoid the woman's eyes.

A derisive laugh came from the red head, mocking them in it's tone and volume. "You two don't get it do you? HE'S the reason she's there! There was NO WAY Zee could have been able to banish her like that…only another god could have done that. We're being tested in our resolve, and we played right into his hands. The only thing I can't figure out is HOW he knew about that dimension in the first place. The only living being that had a connection to it was Little Mayuka and we all know she can't talk," she said, once more slipping into scientist mode.

Tokimi held her chin up, a defiant look on her face. "Maybe it is YOU that does not get it Washu. Father had been searching for us, did you honestly believe that for all your attempts at hiding that you could forever go unnoticed? While the two of you were here, setting up your petty empires and experiments, I was being forced to endure isolation and to watch the slow inevitable destruction of our former home. No, sister dear, he's known for some time where you've been. His only question was HOW to get to you. It would seem that Yazuha was a link he was able to utilize for his own ends. He's been following us from the beginning, unable to actively take a hand against us until now," she added, ignoring the looks of hatred and betrayal by her two sisters.

Washu's expression was irate as she glared at her sister. "Didn't you think it was IMPORTANT enough to tell us about this before?" she almost yelled at the apparition.

"You mean you've KNOWN this all along Tokimi? Why didn't you tell us about this? We could have taken measures to prevent some of the death and destruction you caused," added Tsunami, hands clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"The both of you seem to have forgotten what he's capable of, not to mention that you are far too attached to the creatures of this realm. No, I do not need nor will I seek your counsel for my actions. My methods, while detestable to you, have proven effective. The ONLY being that is important here has evolved BECAUSE of my influence," Tokimi replied coldly, not backing down from the anger of the other two goddesses.

Covering her eyes with a tired hand, Washu forced her anger down, relying on her intellect and reasoning to see her through. "I'm not going to argue with you about this Tokimi, you either Tsunami. I'm not even sure that I can get Ryoko out of there before the whole dimension collapses," the woman said in a tired tone, feeling an unseen weight pressing down on her shoulders.

Taking her seat on the cushion once more, she cocked her head to the side. "I do know this though," she added darkly, an expression of determination on her face.

"One way or the other, Tenchi HAS to know about this. I won't be the one that faces his anger when he finds out that Ryoko is alive and we didn't do anything to help her," Washu told them.

Tokimi glared at Washu, "And how pray tell is he ever going to find out?" she asked haughtily.

"Simple. I'm going to tell him. Let HIM make the decision," Washu replied.

Tsunami's eyes widened at the words, scarcely able to believe that Washu would jeopardize everything in such a manner. "How can you be certain that he will not take matters into his own hands Washu? He is loyal and caring to his family and loved ones, when he finds out about Ryoko being trapped in the dimension of darkness he could very well destroy himself in a vain attempt to rescue her. Where would that leave us then?" she asked, struggling to come to terms with her knowledge and Sasami's unending faith in Tenchi.

Washu frowned at them again, not losing her determined expression or resolve. "I don't, but I'll do everything I can to give him that chance to save her…even if it costs us dearly. I trust him, he's proven resilient beyond anything I could have expected more times then I can count. I'd rather be working with him when he finds out than having him against us. How do you think he's going to react if he finds out we did NOTHING to help him, hmm? We've already put him through too much, we OWE him this," she said, expressing her feelings on the matter.

"You place too much weight on his feelings, feelings that can be replicated or even replaced. For all our efforts, he is still just human. There is another that can capture his interests, and should that fail I'm sure that either of you would gladly take Ryoko's place at his side. Tell me truthfully sisters, isn't that why you both have stayed so close to him?" asked a reproachful Tokimi.

Narrowing her eyes at the insinuation, Washu pointed a slender finger at her. "Don't. Don't play this game Tokimi, it's not fair to him OR to Sheia. Yes, I know about her…we're SISTERS, remember? If you honestly think that Tenchi is just going to roll over and jump at Sheia, than you've got a lot to learn about both him and love," the woman said.

Tsunami blushed, but didn't look away. "I admit a fondness for him that is unseemly, but I would never push myself upon him like that. You have yet to truly understand love Tokimi, it isn't as simplistic or easy as you believe. It is a part of his soul, his very make up and it's something he doesn't take lightly. For all your watching of him, you still do not understand him," she chastised her sister.

Smiling at them, Tokimi wore a superior expression. "Perhaps it is the both of YOU that is mistaken. We shall see sisters, we shall see," she told them, fading from sight and leaving them alone once more.

Tsunami looked over at Washu with a worried expression. "Washu, please think carefully before you take this course of action. There is too much at stake to place personal feelings before the good of everything we've both worked for," she asked her.

Hands outstretched before her, the shadow console appeared beneath them. With a flurry of typing she called up a running countdown timer, looking at Tsunami through the semi-transparent screen. "In 87 hours or so, it's not going to matter what I do or think because the dimension will have collapsed, taking Ryoko with it. If that happens, and he either knows or finds out about it…what he did to Zee could seem like a pleasant dream," she said ominously.

Frowning at the dire warning, "What do you mean by that? You're acting as if he'll turn into some type of monster, that isn't like him at all and you know it," Tsunami told her firmly.

Washu looked sad, distant as she thought about everything she'd observed about Tenchi since his ascendance. "I would have agreed with you before, but not now. I think that having our powers combined within him has altered him some how, distancing him from what made him so special in the first place. No one has EVER held so much power, not and stayed sane. He could save us all, only to destroy us on a whim later. What if our greatest hope becomes our greatest threat?" she asked quietly, her face showing her deep concern over the matter.

The two goddesses looked at one another, each lost in thoughts of consequence, neither sure of what the right course of action was. Both women stiffened in surprise, feeling a strong and steady drain on their powers.

Closing her eyes, Washu let out a deep breath. "Well, looks like he's found the pirates," she told Tsunami, a tremor of worry and doubt flowing through her.

Licking her lips nervously, Tsunami nodded, fearful of what an angry and vengeful Tenchi would be capable of. "I will send him my ship, perhaps with it's presence he will not forget that people still love and care for him…even in the face of such power," she said.

Washu didn't say anything to the woman's idea, instead she focused on the power that Tenchi was drawing, analyzing it to try and find a way to help him before he became his own worst enemy.

On the border of the Jurian space…

"Sir, we've engaged the ships within the sector but resistance is light and sporadic at best. I don't think they went for it," called out the tactical officer, frustration in his voice and body language.

Watanabe frowned deeply, rising from his command seat and walking down to the holodisplay of the battle outside the hull. Pointing to several small planetoids and moons, he called out a change in course and tactics. "Bring fighters to bear on these targets immediately. Disengage from the battle and retreat from the system, I want the Jurai Prime to pick up the fighters once we're clear. Get our ships into position in the Concretta system to prevent anyone from escaping. I have a feeling things are about to get ugly," he said, then turned to his communications console.

"Send word to both the strike fleet and the Queen that they didn't take the bait and we're moving to engage them now," he ordered tersely, walking back to his seat and regaling lowering himself to it.

Nicci was by his side, turning her chair to face his. "Do you think we've been compromised?" she asked quietly, not understanding why the plan hadn't worked.

He nodded slowly, finally admitting what he feared. "I believe we have been, though I wonder if they truly realize the tiger they've now grabbed by the tail," he said to his wife, both sharing a look as the interdiction fleet left the system and headed towards the strike teams.

Malik Two, almost the same time…

Misaki frowned at the console, the news disturbing her. "I see, we shall prepare here then. Thank you for informing us," she said in cool tones, closing the link without looking at the screen.

She moved with a purposeful stride towards the living quarters, directing her guards to remain in strategic locations as she moved. Misaki was many things, including a strategist, and right now her instincts were telling her that they'd been compromised, the prey had become the predators.

Funaho met the woman as the door opened, her serene slightly marred by a look of worry. "It would seem that we have a leak somewhere," she told her co-wife, nodding to the screen that showed a flashing silent alarm.

Misaki took note of the alert and location of both ships and raiding parties that had landed with a grim smile. "No one hurts my family," she said darkly, gone was the cheerful and pleasant disposition. In it's place was a dangerous and fully capable warrior and mother looking to defend that which she loved.

Taking the hilt of the sword that hung on her belt, she ignited her own ships key, the pink blade springing to life. "Have you alerted our surprise yet?" she asked, with a smile.

Returning the dark smile, Funaho nodded. "Yes, though I doubt our uninvited guests are going to enjoy it very much,"

A deep rumbling sounded throughout the compound, the floor softly vibrating with the sound. "They're here. If I've guessed correctly, they should be coming here straight away. I've left our most seasoned veterans at key intersections to harry and harass them. By the time they get here they should be rather distracted," Misaki told Funaho as the woman moved to the sheltered room within their quarters.

"Be well and safe Misaki. No mercy for the foes of Jurai," said Funaho as she stepped into the safe room and activated the protocols that would ensure both hers and Mayuka's well being.

Misaki waited only long enough for the doors to seal and charge before she moved back into the hallway, looking determined as she did. "None at all for anyone that would think about hurting a child," she agreed, joining her three personal guards as they waited for the attackers to make their move.

The strike fleet…

Tenchi gasped as he saw the sheer number of ships not only in orbit around the planet but patrolling the direct corridors of approach. "Oh boy…that isn't good," he muttered darkly, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Bravo was a bit more colorful in his phrasing, bringing a bright blush of embarrassment to the cheeks of Mihoshi as he compared the pirates lineage to that of a dog and a garden slug…in graphic detail.

"Sorry about that," he apologized off handedly to them before opening a channel to his forces. "Listen up everyone, they know we're coming and got a party planned for us. Get those interceptors out and let's get some covering fire while we try to maneuver in. Dragons do your thing as well, but NO heroics outta any of you guys. We all go home after this, understood?" he barked, pushing back the worry and doubts, focusing on getting the mission accomplished.

Tenchi turned and looked at the man with a serious expression. "They don't stand a chance against that kind of firepower Bravo, you know it. Call them off, I don't want anyone else dying over this. We'll figure out another way later, when they aren't expecting us," he said, the cold feeling growing larger in his gut.

Jay couldn't meet Tenchi's eyes, knowing that he was going to take any losses hard. "I'd love to Tenchi, I really would, but they're faster then we are. We can't run away without taking heavy losses, and you know the only way out of an ambush right?" he asked, pointing to the screen as he asked, his finger stabbing directly onto their target.

When Tenchi didn't immediately answer, Jay gave him a weak smile. "By fighting your way out of it and shoving it right down the throats of the ambushers. They'll expect us to withdraw, not to take the fight back at them. Hopefully we'll cause enough of a ruckus that we can slip away with just a bloody nose," he told his friend.

Mihoshi was moving Yukinojo to the fore of the fleet, increasing the speed of the nimble ship as it began to roll and weave it's way through the hell fire of the anti-ship batteries of both the fleet and the hardened emplacements.

"Hang on everyone, this is going to be really, really dangerous," she said with a worried tone, sounding apologetic about having to take such drastic maneuvers.

Knowing Mihoshi as well as they did, neither of them hesitated a moment before strapping themselves down and holding on for dear life. Ryo-Ohki had wiggled her way into Tenchi's top and was clutching herself to his toned stomach, giving a mewling sound of displeasure at the tactics being used.

"You and me both Ryo-Ohki," agreed Tenchi, swallowing hard as Yukinojo did another series of seemingly random and insane evasive maneuvers, the world outside the view screen twirling and rolling.

Aboard the Goddesses Grace…

Raven held the ship true to course, swinging down below the main guns of the much larger capitol ship she'd chosen as her primary target. "Coming into range, let's get their boarding shields down this time so the dragons can rake this thing," she called back to her gunner.

"Roger, keep it as steady as you can," called back Jill, focusing her attentions on the minor details of the superstructure, looking for the generators that powered the shielding to the massive ship.

"Bingo, target locked, gimme 5 seconds on target," she called up to the pilots, knowing it was asking a lot given the amount of fire from both the capitol ship itself as well as the fighters it had launched.

Looking over to her co-pilot, "Reinforce secondary hulls with negative energy, that should give a few more seconds from that plasma," she told Kelli, gritting her teeth as the ship shuddered violently from a near miss that scorched the armor plating on the nimble fighter/bomber.

Kelli's hand flew over the console before her, diverting power from subsystems and redundants to boost the ships shielding power, giving Jill the extra time she needed to lock onto and destroy the power generators.

"Direct hit!" came the triumphant shout from the rear gunner's seat, Jill giving a loud whoop.

Raven grinned darkly as she struggled to bring the ship up and out of the firing arcs of the now shieldless ship. A mighty blow threw the ship into an out of control tumble, bouncing it off of the armored hull of the capitol ship they'd just hit. While catastrophic to the littler ship, it did have the added bonus of creating a rather large breech in the weapons control power room for the port side. As the fighter tumbled out of control towards the planet's surface, a venting explosion claimed all firing batteries on the side of the ship, leaving it vulnerable to the incoming dragons.

With ruthless efficiency and accuracy, they raked the side of the ship with their breath and claws, searing and corroding away the armor and vital systems beneath. Within a matter of moments, a once fearsome ship was reduced to powerless collection of scrap that was trapped in a rapidly decaying orbit above the planet. A course that would soon claim it as a casualty as it would burn up on reentry into the atmosphere.

The gravitational buffers were offline, causing the three women to be pressed painfully against the safety harnesses they were strapped into. With painfully shaking fingers, Raven struggled to reach her emergency transponder, centrifugal force clawing at the limb.

Kelli's hand reached up and grasped Raven's by the wrist, adding her strength against the forces acting against them, giving her the needed power to reach the flashing button.

Her finger smashed it down, triggering the homing beacon as well as the open mike to her tactical channel. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Raven One. We are crippled and out of control on course with the planet. I say again, we are crippled and losing altitude rapidly, need immediate extraction upon landing," she called out, her voice strained.

As she began to repeat the message, Jill used both hands to lever herself up from the weapons control panel she was being crushed into. Wincing with the effort, she forced her head to turn and look at the emergency release button that would allow them to survive a crash from orbit.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the pain of forcing her muscles well beyond what they were used to, red hot pain flaring in her neck, back and shoulders. Stifling back a sob of agony, she forced her now considerable gravity increased weight onto her left arm, her wrist screaming at her in agony. With a mighty lunge, she forced her right hand onto the activator, smashing through the plastic covering, sharp shards piercing her palm as she slammed it.

The ship shuddered with the deployment of the emergency boosters and sail, slowing their descent and arresting their tumbling within seconds, increasing their chances for survival of the crash by over a thousand.

Her arm collapsing from the pressure, her wrist bending into an angle that should have been physically impossible, Jill smashed back into her console, head striking the panel hard and chasing consciousness from her.

"JILL!" cried Kelli, having witnessed the silent heroics of her friend, but unable to assist. Turning to Raven, she forced down her panic and worry, knowing it wouldn't serve any useful purpose in their current situation. "Jill's out cold, but she got the planetfall systems up," she said, her voice strained.

Raven was having a hell of a time trying to control the dying craft and could barely afford the nod of acknowledgment. Muscles bunched on the sides of her jaws, teeth tightly clenched as she fought with the near unresponsive controls. Arms shaking with effort and fatigue, she forced the ship into an approach attitude that protected the crew from the heat of the reentry. Gasping for breath, Raven gave a rueful smile. "Did I ever tell you how much I HATED the crash landing sims?" she asked, her voice scratchy with fear and exertion.

Kelli laughed sickly at the joke, bracing her self as turbulence from their powerful entry into the atmosphere began. "I'm just glad it's you on the stick and not me," she replied, "Otherwise we'd be modern art on someone's lawn in about 2 minutes,"

Neither woman could afford the energy to laugh at the morbid humor of the situation as they focused on saving themselves from the impending crash.

Aboard the Yukinojo…

Bravo was having a hard time tracking the battle as multiple reports and messages kept streaming in. "Dammit to hell," he growled, struggling to force himself not to pound the console in frustration.

"Excuse me, but I think I can be of some help in prioritizing the messages for you. With Detective Mihoshi currently controlling our flight I have extra processing capability that isn't be used," offered the AI, both to keep himself busy and to stop the man from bashing his new parts. He was quite proud of them after all.

"Yeah, if you would. I need to know about distress calls, information from Jurai, and any new movement on the planet below…in that order. Route everything else into a single place so I can get too them when I've got 2 seconds to spare," the man told Yukinojo gratefully.

"It would be my pleasure," and with a delay of only a second or two the ship had configured the incoming information into something more manageable. "It would seem that the leader of the fighters has been shot down and is currently in crash mode enroute to the surface. Also, we're receiving reports from Admiral Watanabe that they've not encountered anything close to the resistance they'd been expecting and are enroute here to support us," he told him, having flagged those two messages as the most vital for him to know.

"Crap…I was afraid of that," muttered Jay, opening a channel to Sheia. "Raven's crippled and on her way down to the surface. I'm going to need you to pull her and her crew out, can you do that?" he called to her on the tactical comms.

"Affirmative, I'll finish up this pass and proceed down to the site. I'll need supporting fire to get past the blockades," she responded tersely, riding her dragon in a weaving pattern between several pirate ships.

"Gimme a second and I'll get you some help. Any word on the assault teams?" he asked as he started signaling several of his interceptors to prepare the route for them to reach the surface.

There was a moment's pause, a rushing roar coming from the comms, followed by a the dark cursing of the Vaagard warrior. "Blasted vents," she said, then answered his question.

"Affirmative, they were able to slip past the blockade when the command ship was crippled. They should be ready for retrieval within 10 minutes, I'll await their signal from the surface. We're going to need all the dragons to get them out though since our shuttles are no match for their cruisers," she advised, wheeling her dragon into a steep dive that took it through the blockade.

A volley of fire erupted from the attacking ships, driving away most of the defenders from the path of the diving dragon, giving it a narrow but safe corridor of entry. Sheia leaned forwards as they raced to the atmosphere, anticipating the dragons movements as they once more entered into an oxygen environment.

Bravo watched her descent with a cautious expression, realizing that they were in far over their collective heads at the moment. Even with the extensive damage they'd caused the pirate ships, they were still outnumbered by greater than 5 to 1, and the surprise ferocity of their initial attack was wearing off.

Tenchi patted Ryo-Ohki affectionately on the head as she sat on his shoulder. "I think it's time we got involved, don't you?" he asked the cabbit, earning him a stern little nod of her cute face.

Watching the young man face for traces of what he was thinking, Jay waited only a few moments before nodding his agreement of his statement. "You don't have to do this, help's on the way," he said quietly, knowing how much it bothered him to have to use the powers at his fingertips.

"I can't let anyone else sacrifice themselves Bravo, I just can't," was all he said as he walked past the man, heading for the small bay on the ship.

Mihoshi pulled the ship into a steep climb, barely avoiding a string of ship to ship missiles that had been targeting them. Just as they cleared the aft of Yukinojo, a large pirate ship moved into firing position on them, unfortunately for them it also placed them directly into the path of the oncoming missiles. The half dozen missiles slammed into the hull of the ship with dull concussive thuds, each detonating deeper into the doomed vessel.

As Yukinojo spiraled out of the climb, Bravo whistled softly at the destruction that had been inadvertently inflicted on the ship. "I don't know how you do that, but I love it when you do," he complimented Mihoshi, kissing the back of her neck affectionately.

The woman giggled and scrunched up under the kiss, accidentally pulling Yukinojo into a climb once more, and yet again avoiding a series of carefully aimed and timed shot from three different ships. Amid a set of crashing explosions, she piloted her ship out of danger and back into the relative safety of her own forces.

Tenchi closed his eyes and the Light Hawk Armor appeared on him, the wings encasing him in their protective embrace. "We need to stop them from reaching our people on the ground, so do your best to knock them out," he told the cabbit as she jumped into the void of space, already transforming into a ship before she'd left the shields of Yukinojo.

The young man turned god walked from the bay, his powers taking over his flight as he moved towards the greatest concentration of ships that were putting up the most resistance. One moment he hovered in a glowing orb of the wings, then with a sudden brilliant flash, it was as if he'd become light itself as he flew through the heart of the largest ship. There was a gouting of light and fire from the far side of the ship, the comet of light exploding from within and back into the void of space.

The ship, once moving proudly around and firing it's weapons at the attackers, shuddered and slowed, then finally began to roll as the internal damage overtook it's operational capacity. The armor on the ship actually buckled on either side of the impact point, though the superstructure held the now ruined ship in one relative piece.

Not looking at the results of his handiwork, Tenchi soared off after the now panicking ships in the area as they scrambled to flee the system. Loosing the restraints he held on his powers, he bathed himself within it, allowing it to flow through him to heighten his senses and abilities, even as it slowly ebbed his tight grip on his morality.

Ryo-Ohki, used to fighting multiple ships from her long time with Ryoko, was easily spinning and weaving through the ships, using both her weapons and herself as a force against the ships. With each destruction, she miyah'd at them happily, as if congratulating herself on a job well done, chasing down smaller fighters that were left adrift from the destruction of their carrier and either slamming right through them or knocking them onto a collision course with others.

Moving in conjunction with Tenchi, they slowly but methodically made their way through the heart of the fleet, breaking it in two and giving the beleaguered attacks some much needed breathing room. The skies above the planet were soon alight with the awful destruction being waged by both sides, and the fiery trails of the remains that were sent to their doom below.

On the planet's surface...

Raven slowly and painfully brought her head up from the console it was lying on, groaning deeply at the pain. Opening her eyes, she realized that she must be alive because being dead couldn't hurt this much. Seeing a motionless Kelli still strapped into her seat, she forced the pain back and moved to release herself from her own seat.

"Easy, you could still have some internal injuries," advised a groggy Jill, already free and kneeling next to the woman.

Meeting her eyes, Raven smiled in relief that her friend wasn't mortally wounded or worse. "You okay? You look like hell," she said in a rough voice, throat raw from exertion and the smoke that was growing thicker from the destroyed components of their wrecked ship.

Her left arm was held tightly to her chest, the wrist twisted into a nasty position that screamed broken to even an untrained eye. "Thank the goddess for drugs," she said with a weary and pain filled smile. Pressing a small canister against Raven's neck, she administered a series of painkillers and endorphins that would help them extricate themselves from the ship.

Perking up almost immediately, the black haired woman took the next one from Jill's hand. "Let me, you're in enough pain," she told her, giving Kelli a dose of the cocktail as well.

As the woman began to stir, they could hear a series of explosions from nearby, causing the ship to almost shiver under the shock waves. "That was close, we'd better get out of here," thought Raven aloud, helping a still stunned Kelli with the harness that restrained her.

With each other's help, they successfully pulled themselves from the wreckage and into the bright sunshine of the planet. All three women brandished the utility sidearm they normally carried as officers of the Galaxy Police, with Jill and Raven also strapping vibroswords on their hips.

As they walked from the smoking hulk that had crippled a capitol ship, they all could make out the rushing figures of people heading for them. "The welcoming committee is on the way," said Jill through clenched teeth, her wrist throbbing through the haze of her painkillers.

The trio knelt, both to lower their profile as well as to take a moment to find a defensible position. They'd crashed down into a large field that was bordered on three sides by large stands of dense trees and brush. Pointing to the closest copse of trees, "Let's make our stand there, at least we'll have some concealabilty," advised Raven. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't see the people moving in their direction, which also meant there was a good chance they couldn't see them either.

"Go, I'll take rear," Kelli said, pulling her side arm and arming it with a grim expression. Watching the other two begin to hastily move off, she rose up to a half crouch and was immediately forced back down by a volley of fire from the pursuers. "Crap, closer than I thought," she muttered darkly.

Setting her teeth, she took a knee and carefully sighted in the direction she'd briefly seen her opponents. Closing one eye, her patience was rewarded by the bobbing head of a running man, too interested in pursuit then safety. "Good night," she whispered, gently squeezing the trigger.

The man had been in almost a full run, confident that they had the pilots pinned down and vulnerable. The shot was straight and true, taking him in the forehead, just off from center, and jerked his head backwards and off his feet. His body thudded to the ground still twitching from the now severed nervous impulses. His comrades, seeing their point man dropped by a single well placed shot, immediately threw themselves to the ground and opened fire.

Kelli, having seen the man drop, turned and crawled as rapidly as her battered body would allow, muscles protesting loudly at the strain. The shots were wild and high, but a few managed to get close enough to her to give her pause as she covered up. Not stopping her forward movement, she began to high crawl towards the relative safety of the trees where Raven and Jill were waiting for her.

Raven swore softly as she watched the drama unfold in almost slow motion, her friend frantically trying to evade the men and their fire. "C'mon, c'mon…you can make it," she urged, as if her words would help drive the woman's flight.

Slowly, she pulled her own sidearm and cleared her mind, focusing on the distant figures that were beginning to silhouette themselves on a small rise. As they presented themselves, her hands snapped the weapon up to the ready and she squeezed off three shots in rapid succession.

Once more the men found themselves under direct and highly accurate fire, two of their numbers taking shots into the torso, pounding them to the ground where they writhed in agony. Swearing and cursing the pilots, they stayed down and started to crawl towards the woodline, eyes giving murderous glances to the hidden shooters.

Having heard the shot snapping through the air above her, Kelli smiled as she scrambled to her feet and rushed the last almost 25 yards to the edge of the woods. Just as she made it to the dense brush, one of the men sighted in on her back and took a shot.

His aim was true, though he missed a critical hit, and he caught the woman on the lower left side of her back near her kidney. Almost biting her tongue to stifle the cry of pain, she tumbled into the brush, her back afire and legs no longer wanting to carry her weight.

"KELLI!" exclaimed a horrified Jill, rushing forwards to her wounded companion's side, throwing the woman's arm over her shoulder and pulling her to her feet. "COVER US!" shouted Jill, fighting her own pain, the unforgiving brush and time as she tried to get them both back to cover.

Raven frowned in concentration, not having an open or clear target to hit, and put as many shots down range as she could in their general direction. Aiming low knowing that they'd drop to the ground the moment the shots starting coming in, she hoped to at least wound or scare as many as she could. Mentally counting off the one's she could see, she swore as she was finally forced to take cover as well, the return fire becoming overwhelming.

"I count 10 left…maybe more," she called out, rounding a tree and throwing her back against it in a crouch, resting on the balls of her feet.

Jill had gently set down the wounded woman, pulling her knife and slicing open the uniform on Kelli's back. Seeing that she was wearing the light weight pilot's armor, she breathed a sigh of relief as she worked the straps that held it in place. Peeling the sectional armor off a piece at a time to avoid further aggravating the injury, she found the wound and winced. While it wasn't a fatal wound, it was going to be painful until they found some proper medical care for the woman.

"She's wounded but okay, it didn't hit anything major that I can tell," she said to Raven, tossing the woman a weary smile with the news.

Raven nodded in relief, twisting slightly around the large tree trunk she was using as cover, assessing how close the men were. "Let's hope the good guys get here soon," she replied, gauging the distance and not liking the estimates she was coming up with. "Can she fight?" she asked, looking back at them.

Kelli was pale with pain, tears silently steaming from the corners of her eyes, but she nodded grimly, lips pulled back in agony. "Yeah, they're gonna pay for that," she said through grit teeth, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes.

"They'll be on top of us in under 2 minutes if we keep their heads down, maybe a minute if we don't. I say we pull them in and use swords, take away the numbers advantage by going close combat," the lead pilot advised quickly, free hand straying to the hilt of her sword.

Kelli shook her head, "No can do, I can't stand much less fight. I'll pull cover for you guys," she told them, tightening her grasp on the sidearm.

"You fire at them as they hit the brush, me and Raven will do what we can to the ones that get through," Jill agreed, her left arm still holding tightly to her chest. She'd be giving up some of the offensive fighting forms without the use of her left hand, but it was better then sitting and waiting for them to simply come and get them.

"No matter what happens, they bleed," Raven said with a dark smile, reholstering her weapon and pulling her sword, nodding in approval as Jill did the same.

They could hear the men's shouts and taunts as they reached the edge of the woodline, trying to pull them out. The men only waited for a few moments before coming on line and cautiously entering the woods, crouching slightly as they did.

As the breaking and snapping of branches and plants could be easily heard, Kelli leveled her weapon and began firing in the general direction of the men. Her shots were aimed by hearing alone and not intended to be accurate, succeeding in causing the men to rush forwards to reach the cover of the trees.

Just as they were about to stumble into the woods, they found themselves face to face with two stern faced swordswomen that were intent on skewering them. Neither of the women said anything, instead worked into the men nearest them with brutal attacks that cleaved hands and weapons alike before delivering the death blow.

Cutting down 3 of the men before they could even respond, they tried to disappear back into the trees before the others could bring their weapons to bear on them. Shots from the men were panicked and inaccurate, fired as much at moving branches as at the women themselves. They did succeed in forcing the women back deeper into the woods with the volley, pausing to collect themselves before pursuing once more.

"You have one chance to surrender or I will kill you all," came a clear and confident woman's voice, surprising everyone with it's appearance.

Raven looked over to both Jill and Kelli, mouthing her question to them and finding them to be just as confused. The three women looked around for the source of the voice and finally found it in a woman dressed in the riding leathers of the Vaagard, her smile cold and confident.

"You're chasing some of my friends and I don't happen to like that, now leave before you get hurt," she taunted them walking between trees to blur her silhouette from direct fire.

"What are you doing?" hissed Kelli, the closest to the woman, motioning for her to get down frantically.

Sheia smiled at her as she passed, walking up to the tree Raven was using as cover and leaning against it so that only a portion of her profile could be seen. "Last warning," she called.

One of the man snarled at the arrogant woman, "You're surrounded and have got no way outta this, it's YOU that should surrender," he replied to her, then turned to his men.

"C'mon you apes, get'm! It's only a buncha women!" the man shouted to them, taking a knee and preparing to fire.

As he lined up the sights on his weapon, his closed eye slowly opened, joining it's mate as they both widened in horror. His mouth opened and closed several times, teeth clicking together so loud that the four women could easily make it out.

"What's wrong…why're…you…acting…" another man asked, his voice trailing off to a whisper.

Sheia turned on the tree to show the men a wide smile, "Only women huh? Don't say I didn't warn you," she told them in a cheerful tone.

Raven caught sight of the men's expression and turned to find out what they were looking at, and found herself sitting directly under the maw of a massive Star Dragon.

Both Jill and Kelli slowly rose their own gazes upwards to the giant beast that was currently protecting them by towering above everyone.

"Get'm," was all Sheia had to say as she flicked her wrist at the men, and the dragon snapped forwards, jaws closing on the big mouthed leader of the group, crushing then swallowing him.

Raven winced at the sound of the man's body being chewed and swallowed, before involuntarily ducking as the dragon lunged forwards to finish off the rest of the men. She turned to find the woman kneeling next to the wounded Kelli, assisting her to her feet. "Where'd you come from? Are you the search and rescue?" she asked, replacing her sword at her side, trying to ignore the screams of panic and terror from the men that were now trying to escape death by dragon.

Sheia nodded but didn't look away from the wound as she tightly bound the injury with a length of cloth from her hip pack. Handing the lightly groaning woman a small bottle, "Drink this all at once or you'll regret it. It'll burn on the way down and tastes like…well, it IS dragon venom, but it'll help with the pain," she told her.

Kelli looked at the bottle than back to Sheia dubiously, but saw the stern expression on her face. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, held her breath and tipped the bottle back and drained it in one large gulp. Luckily Sheia had both hands on the woman's shoulders, for as soon as the concoction hit her throat, her eyes popped open and she almost choked as she tried to gasp for breath.

"SWALLOW!" she barked into her face, holding her in place even as her body tried to fight it's way up.

Reaching over, Raven grabbed the woman in a panic, unsure of what she'd done but not liking the reaction Kelli was having to the drink. "What are you doing? What was that stuff?" she asked harshly, looking on with worry as Kelli clawed at her throat.

Before Sheia could answer, Kelli finished swallowing and coughed thickly for a couple of seconds, taking hacking and wheezing gulps of air. Shuddering from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, she stuck out her tongue and made a sick sounding noise. "Oh my goddess that was the NASTIEST thing I've ever tasted in my life," she managed to say finally, her skin taking on a slightly greenish gray pallor.

Sheia laughed at the comment, "We drink that in celebration of a battle well fought and won," she told the woman, finally directing her attention back to Raven.

"That was a special brew of my people made from the distilled venom of our dragons, it's one of the most potent liquors known. Once her endorphins wear off, she's going to be in a massive amount of pain from that wound, this way it'll take almost all the edge off and keep her with us…if not slightly drunk," Sheia explained to her, helping Kelli to her feet.

Jill shook her head as she approached, "You could have warned her," she admonished, assisting with the wounded woman.

"We don't have much time and I didn't want to waste it with lengthy explanations. I was the only one available to come, the rest of the assault force is in dire jeopardy. We have to move to a more secure location, await the signal from the teams hitting the compound then wait for someone to come get us," the Vaagard explained, motioning back in the direction she'd come from.

Raven looked over at her with a tight expression, tension easily read on her face. "You mean we might be stuck here for a while?" she asked neutrally.

Sheia turned and looked at the pilot, biting back a sarcastic remark. "Yes, I can only carry the three of you on my dragon…there are 24 others that are going to need evac as well. Unless they get our escape corridors cleared, we're going to have to hold out down here until they do,"

"Or we're caught," added Jill quietly, voicing the unspoken second thought.

Nodding at the woman, Sheia noticed her broken wrist and reached for another bottle of the liquor.

Shaking her head violently from side to side, Jill's eyes went wide. "NO! Thanks, but no. I'd just as soon not, I'm better when I can think straight and the drugs are still running through my system. If it gets too bad I'll let you know, alright?" she asked, remembering the look of disgust on Kelli's face.

Smiling, Sheia shrugged and replaced the bottle, then began the long walk to the small location she'd sighted on her flight down.

Raven brought up the rear, noticing how quiet the woods were, until a mighty roar shook the very trees around them. Turning quickly she saw the dragon plodding it's way towards them, it's long tongue cleaning it's horned snout.

Shivering slightly at the thought of why it was doing that, she was very grateful that it was on her side.

In orbit…

Tenchi watched with cold dispassion at the retreating ships, waves of power pulsing off him as he hung motionless in space. Ryo-Ohki was harassing them mercilessly as they tried to escape, firing indiscriminately into their midst, doing damage and sending more careening into one another.

As he watched the ships fleeing, a glimmer caught his eye, pulling his attention from the destruction at hand. A large group of ships had given up trying to escape the system and were making their way down to the surface of the planet. Frowning at the sight of motioned for Ryo-Ohki to rejoin him, transporting himself to her bridge.

"Yukinojo, they're trying to head down to the planet. Did we get our teams off the surface yet?" he asked, opening a channel to the other ship after he'd arrived.

Mihoshi's face appeared on a screen before, looking perplexed. "No, and we haven't heard from any of them either. I've had Yukinojo scanning the planet and the facilities are still there…I don't think they succeeded," she told him.

"We've got to go down there and get them, we can't just leave them to the mercy of the pirates," Tenchi told her, struggling with his emotions.

Bravo appeared on the screen, looking grim. "I've got word from Sheia down on the planet and they're facing massive resistance around the main compounds. They even got her dragon pinned down, we're gonna have to pull a rabbit outta this hat in a hurry," he told him, routing the live transmissions from the teams to Ryo-Ohki.

A flurry of sounds came from the speakers, voices yelling and crying out, explosions and weapons fire drowning out the voices for a moment, then more voices. Finally, Sheia's voice cut above the din, "I say again, we are cut off just outside main extraction site, heavy enemy activity in the area including air units. My dragon is wounded and unable to fly, need immediate assistance…" her voice was abruptly cut off by another explosion that killed the feed.

Looking at the young man, Bravo and Mihoshi could see him wrestling with his conscious, fighting to find his balance between his power and his morality. When he turned his eyes to his friends, they were cold and hard, his face was set with a determined look. "I have to go, I won't let them die like this…I can't," he said softly, taking a deep breath.

"The cavalry is on the way kid, just get down there and help ours guys out, you don't have to kill them," Bravo told him, trying to reach the sensible and sensitive man he knew was still struggling in there.

Tenchi shook his head, "And if they don't get here in time? No, I have to do this…like you said, it wasn't my choice in the matter. Now it's time they found out how big of a mistake they made by coming after my family," he told the man, though his words didn't help the dark feelings swelling within him.

Another little screen appeared the furry face of Ryo-Ohki miyahing desperately at him. "Huh? Slow down Ryo-Ohki, I don't understand what you're saying," Tenchi said, his hands out trying to slow the little cabbit down a bit.

Rather then launching into another series of cries, she opened up a third screen to show what she'd found.

"Tsunami!" said Tenchi breathlessly, feeling his powers swell exponentially with the appearance of the ship of the goddess. A slow smile crept onto his face, a plan forming in his mind that would serve to save the teams and allow him to avoid killing anyone else.

"I've got a plan, just keep them busy up here," he told Bravo, tapping a panel and disappearing from sight in a red glow.

Seeing the young man leave, Bravo turned and looked at Mihoshi, then they both looked out to the mostly ruined pirate fleet that was too intent on fleeing to fight. "Right, we'll babysit," he said with crooked smile, thanking whoever it was that sent that ship.

On the surface…

Sheia growled as another volley of explosives landed just short of their position, forcing down the heads of everyone present. She'd lead the downed pilots to a point just shy of the extraction point only to find it was occupied by the two assault teams as well, hastily setting up a defensive position.

They joined forces and soon found themselves surrounded by pirate attackers from the compound they'd been tasked to destroy. While outnumbered and outgunned, they did have the benefit of superior training and the fiery plasma from the dragon. Her mount had taken several shots from a heavy weapon in her wing, rendering her flightless but highly agitated and aggressive, much to the painful displeasure of the attackers.

Throwing down the ruined communicator, she shook her head at the questioning look from Raven. "I think I got through, but they better hurry," she said darkly, shouldering her weapon once more and scanning for targets.

Firing in rapid succession at a group of people rushing closer, she fought back the feelings of futility that threatened to take her will to fight. Her sights were suddenly and absolutely obscured by a huge ship that just appeared between her and her targets. "What the hell?" she asked, jerking her head up from the weapon to gaze fully on the ship.

It was the largest treeship she'd ever seen, shields that sparkled and glowed in the bright sun, refracting light down on the defenders. A cheer went up from the Jurian soldiers, knowing very well what the ship was and who it belonged to. The shields extended downwards, covering the defenders completely from any fire or explosions coming their way.

"It's Tsunami!" came the collective shouts amid relieved laughter and cheering.

Sheia frowned, not quite understanding how they could think a ship was a goddess. Looking over to Raven, she found the woman smiling and nodding. Pointing to the ship, "That's the ship of the goddess, it only appears when she's taken a personal interest, though I would guess someone else is here instead of her," she told Sheia.

True to her words, a lone figure appeared between the ship and the pirates, covered in an orb of glowing power that blossomed outwards like a flower. Each petal of the energy flower attached itself to Tenchi at various locations on his body, giving him a kind of armor. As the last two petals formed his classic shield and sword, he began his slow march towards the now frightened attackers.

With a glowing red aura, every one of the defenders to include the dragon were transported aboard Tsunami, safe from any harm within her mighty hull. Sheia was breathless at the sheer majesty and power that seemed to emanate from the ship, calming frayed nerves.

Sitting down next to her dragon, she crooned to it softly, running her gloved hand over it's hardened scales affectionately. "Never a dull moment," she said quietly, wondering what other secrets Tenchi harbored, and found herself looking forward to finding out the answers.

Soldiers immediately started looking after the wounded, administering what they could to make them comfortable and coordinating care with one another. Watching as the pilots she'd rescued were led to a triage area, Sheia felt a pressure release from her shoulders, allowing her to finally relax.

Looking around, the Vaagard wondered about what was transpiring outside the ship and if there would be any survivors from the wrath of Tenchi Masaki.

Outside Tsunami…

The incoming fire had ceased almost immediately following the appearance of the ship, with only a sporadic shot here and there marring the stunned silence. After Tenchi had appeared and garnered himself into the full battle armor of his wings, the pirates had began to break, men and women fleeing back to the compound as fast as they could.

When he began his slow, silent march towards them, the remaining pirates threw down their weapons and prostrated themselves on the ground, some of them crying and begging him for mercy. Those he passed by looked up at his passing figure and shivered with the cold intense expression he wore, not concerned by them at all. They ran, fast and hard, getting as far from the compound as they could before he unleashed his horrible power upon it and them.

Two men walked towards the approaching young man, holding between them a man with his hands tied behind his back, his once white hair streaked with blood, his head lolling about bonelessly on his shoulders.

As they reached a point just before Tenchi, they threw the man down, pointing accusing fingers at the now prone and unmoving figure. "This is the man that started this madness, it was his insane plan and we want nothing more to do with him," the taller of the two said, spitting onto the man's back.

The other could only nod, looking fearful and white as he stood face to face with the man that had single-handedly destroyed the pirate fleet around Jurai.

Tenchi's eyes narrowed at the accusation, his intense gaze going from man to man, making both fidget uncomfortably. As the older man began to stir, the smaller man moved forward to kick at him, only to be halted by the irate expression of Tenchi as he moved before him so fast that it seemed as if he simply appeared there.

"Don't," was all the man said, almost causing the pirate to lose control of his bladder as he saw power incarnate within the eyes of Tenchi. As Tenchi slowly knelt down by the man's side, the two pirates looked at one another with uncertain expressions, as they both tried to sidle back towards the compound that they'd emerged from.

Lifting the man's beaten and bloodied face, Tenchi watched the eyelids flutter then open slightly. It took the man a few moments to gather his wits about him, his now coherent eyes settling onto the face of the man that had helped him to a sitting position. "So, you've come to finish me then?" asked the old man, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Cocking his head to the side, Tenchi found the man's reaction to be startlingly calm and collected for someone that had orchestrated such heinous acts. "Aren't you going to plead for mercy?" he asked him bluntly, destroying the restraints on the man's wrists as he asked.

Rubbing at his skinned and bloodied wrists, he nodded his thanks to Tenchi. "Why? Would it matter? Would it change what you're going to do? Would you even listen?" he asked him in a tired voice, as if resigned to his fate.

The man's demeanor had definitely sparked a nagging feeling within his mind, every instinct telling him that something wasn't right about this situation. "Why don't you tell me what's going on and I'll be judge of that?" he asked the man, suddenly very interested in hearing what the man had to say.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes drifted to the majestic sight of Tsunami hovering behind Tenchi, bringing a smile to his face. "So it's true then, that you're the living embodiment of her powers? Along with the other two?" he asked, pulling his knees up before him and resting his forearms on them.

Glancing over his shoulder at the ship, Tenchi smiled softly as well, memories of his family and friends coming to mind. "Something like that I guess, it's a bit more complicated than that. So, if you knew that, why would you come after my daughter? Didn't you think I'd do everything in my power to get her back?" he asked the man, an edge to his voice one more as he thought of what they'd plotted against Mayuka.

Shaking his head, the man looked very tired and old all of a sudden. "You may not believe what I've got to say, but I ask you to listen before you make any decision, it's all I can ask," he started, waiting only long enough for Tenchi to nod before beginning his story.

"My name is Cain and I used to have control of the remaining pirates after the death of Zee," he began, speaking in a calm monotone. "One of the younger pirate lords decided that he knew better then I on how to take us into an uncertain future. His name is Keln and he's the one that started this lunacy. I told him I wanted nothing to do with it and I thought he'd just let me walk away if I let him be. Turned out I guessed wrong," he said with a strong measure of embarrassment, his head hanging slightly as he recounted his last few weeks.

Looking at Tenchi from under his brow, "He turned some of my own men against me, setting this up to look like I'd orchestrated the whole thing…while he's busy hitting that planet where you left your daughter," he admitted, watching the boy's face whiten at the admission.

"If you don't believe me, send them a message, I'm sure they're under attack by now. With all your attention turned here, he figured to have a clear shot at taking your daughter from right under your nose," Cain told him, bracing himself for the death blow he was sure was coming.

Tenchi stood suddenly, his anger flaring around him, cold rage waiting and wanting to be released upon anyone that had something to do with this. "Why're you telling me this now?" he growled, the Light Hawk Sword touching the man on the side of his neck.

Looking up at the irate young man, Cain didn't flinch. "I've spent my whole life as a pirate, robbing and hijacking my way around the universe, but even I know the insanity of this. I was part of that fleet you took on when you made your way to Jurai. No, I know that you're not someone to be taken lightly and I refuse to be used like a puppet. I'm telling you because I've got nothing left to lose. If you decide to kill me, it's probably more than an old pirate like me deserves, but I also remember stories of how you saved that race of people from destruction before those bugs destroyed their planet. I'm not asking for mercy or anything like that, I just want the honor to die like a man, not a dog. I'm going to die, but I'm not going to die for someone else's sins…especially not for that lying cheating dog Keln," he said with venom.

Worry and anger warred within him, twisting his face as he fought to find truth in the man's words. "Come with me, tell all the pirates to stand aside or I'll personally destroy all of them. If what you're saying is true, then I'll let you live… but if you've lied to me," he threatened, his face seeming to darken with fury.

Cain got painfully to his feet, "Agreed. I'll do what I can for the others, but they may not listen to me anymore if Keln now owns their loyalty," he said, walking with him towards the ship.

On Yukinojo…

Bravo's face showed betrayal and shock as he listened to the Galactic News report of the incident they'd had a part of. "You've GOT to be freakin' kidding me," he muttered, unable to believe the story that was being spread throughout the galaxy.

The screen showed a handsome young man and woman standing on the bridge of a ship somewhere within the system that the assault force was in. They were discussing the horrible and unprovoked attack by not only the forces of Jurai and the Galaxy Police, but of Tenchi Masaki as well.

"As you can see, the ships were trying to flee and Tenchi Masaki ordered Ryo-Ohki to attack the helpless ships, sending thousands of innocent men and women to their deaths," said the breathless man, looking properly horrified by the events though his eyes were smug.

"Indeed, as you've just seen they were posing no threat to anyone yet he still had them destroyed," agreed the woman, pausing and holding a hand to her ear, her face lighting up slightly with unheard news. "I've just been told we have video proof that the Maniac of Jurai had indeed taken a personal hand once more in the death and destruction of innocent lives. Take a look at this," she said, motioning the newly appeared screen.

The screen showed Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki destroying a capitol ship with ease, blasting apart it's hull with impunity, turning aside the sides defenses as if they were nothing more than a minor annoyance. The camera's followed him as he worked his way through several more ships, a running tally at the bottom of the screen showing the number of ships destroyed and possible casualties inflicted with each destruction.

The woman made a show of brushing away a tear, as if the entire event was too painful to watch or consider. Turning away from the camera's, she milked the moment for everything it was worth before seeming to pull herself together as her co-host put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I apologize for my lack of professionalism there, but I had no idea the extent of his cruelty or lack of mercy," she said brokenly, turning a tearful gaze to the man next to her.

Bravo rolled his eyes in disbelief at the display, "Gimme a damn break!" he practically shouted at the screen, extending his hand to the screen and looking at Mihoshi to see if she was buying into this line of falsehoods.

She was wide eyed, pointing to the screen, where he could just make out the faint form of the Yukinojo. He smiled evilly for a moment, spinning in his chair and calling up the weapons for the ship.

"Um, Jay…what are you doing?" she asked him tentatively, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to have an accidental discharge in the course of defending ourselves, pity they just happened to be in the way," he growled back, stopping only when her slender arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressing into his.

"Please don't do that, I know they're lying but that's just not right and you know it," she told him softly, smiling sadly as he sagged in her embrace.

"I know, I know…it's just that it pisses me off. I mean, where in the hell do they get off reporting shit like that, huh? It ain't even the truth of what happened, but the way they're telling the story it's gonna look like we went and attacked them without cause," he said to her, waving a dejected hand at the screen as the two talking heads continued their false reporting.

The communications signaled, Bravo opening the channel without thinking. "I've got some disturbing news and I need you guys to find out how Funaho and Misaki are doing with Mayuka," Tenchi asked without preamble, his facial expression dark and foreboding.

"Um, sure…just a second," said Mihoshi, sliding into her command seat and sending a message to Malik. It was several seconds before it was answered, though not in the way any of them were expecting. "All incoming transmissions to the Royal Outpost on Malik are being rerouted due to technical difficulties at this time. If it is an emergency, please leave a recording and it will be returned in the order it was received," said recording of a Royal Knight.

"That's strange, all I'm getting is a recording about technical difficulties. What do you think…HEY! Where'd he go?" she asked as Tenchi simply vanished from sight.

Bravo looked a bit shaken as well, not used to Tenchi acting quite so strangely. "Don't know, but it can't be good. Keep trying to get a hold of them," he said, closing the link and trying to raise Ryo-Ohki, and not finding the cabbit ship anywhere in the system.

"Not again," he muttered, feeling a miserable sense of déjà vu, then opened a link to Admiral Watanabe.

"This is Angel with a priority message for Anvil," he said, using the code names for the ships, knowing that they would bring the man immediately.

"What's going on? We're receiving reports of wide spread destruction throughout that system," Hideki asked the man, looking concerned over the latest development.

"It's worse then you know, any chance you guys spoke with Malik in the past while?"

Hideki looked surprised, "Yes, actually I did not so long ago. Seems they were under some sort of attack, but that they were handling it. Why do you ask?"

Rubbing his forehead, Bravo groaned. "I've got a REALLY bad feeling about this Admiral, I think we've been played for fools here. I take it you've seen the reports from the Galactic News?"

Frowning the man nodded, "Yes, I have but they are complete rubbish, though we will be hard pressed to refute them at this point and time. I usually leave such delicate matters to the royal family, they are more adept are handling the masses. Now what do you mean that we've been played for fools?" he asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"Something stinks is all, like the fact they seemed to know we were coming and with what…INCLUDING your little ruse. No, I'm telling you we've been ratted out here and that the real strike was heading back at Malik," he answered, getting a sinking feeling once more.

Watanabe smiled darkly at his words. "Then I will take great pleasure in questioning some of the personnel that were privy to this operation. I can be most persuasive when I want to be," he promised.

Bravo nodded his approval of the thoughts, "I had that feeling about you. Anyways, we've got the strike teams collected and aboard Tsunami right now, they're just waiting on you folks to get here to escort them home. Oh, by the way…seems like we've got an unauthorized ship in the direct line of fire. I'll send you the specs on it, seems like it's broadcasting without permission as well. Just thought you'd like to know," he told the man, matching his dark smile.

Raising an eyebrow at the mention of the goddess ship, Hideki gave him crooked grin. "Could be a spy vessel from the pirates, we'll simply HAVE to detain it to make sure that everything is in order. Truly unfortunate that we'll be unable to deal with them until we've arrived back on Jurai," he chuckled.

Mihoshi giggled at the men's interaction, shaking her head. "I'll also let Headquarters know that they hadn't cleared entry with our officers either. They could have been seriously injured or worse, they'll have to relinquish their broadcasting permits until we FULLY investigate the matter," she added, having already sent the message.

Hooking a thumb at the beautiful blonde, Jay smiled at the Admiral. "See why I love her? She's as devious as we are," he joked.

Laughing lightly, "But the question still remains as to WHY she loves you. See you on Jurai," he joked, closing the transmission and leaving a slack jawed Bravo.

Blinking slowly, he turned to face a laughing Mihoshi. "But…but…but…" he stammered, unable to believe the man had gotten the best of him.

Kissing his nose, Mihoshi giggled again. "Don't worry, I know why I love you and that's all that matters. Now then, Yukinojo, take us to Malik as fast as you can! We need to help Tenchi," she ordered her ship.

The ship leapt from the system, taking the most direct path to the forward outpost, both occupants hoping that they weren't going to see a replay of those terrible moments from Jurai not so long ago.

Malik…

Misaki moved through the rushing men like the wind, hair and cloak twirling around her as she wove death into the men with her sword. She smiled darkly at them as she cut them down, giving no mercy to any she found. Standing at the head of the hallway, she turned to find no other attackers within her sight, causing the woman to frown slightly.

Stepping to the communications panel, she entered in the secure code for the safe room. "Is everything still okay there?" she asked.

Funaho's calm voice immediately replied. "Yes, though they woke up Mayuka a little while ago with one of their attempts to gain access to our wing. Would you be so kind as to show them some manners for me?" she asked.

Smiling brightly, Misaki couldn't help but laugh. "Do you think it's time to let our surprise out yet or should we wait for them to actually breach the doors?" she asked.

There was a pause, followed by a sigh. "I suppose we must let him out sometime or he will be impossible to deal with. Have you kept one of them alive so that we might question them as to how they knew about our operations?" she asked.

Misaki looked sheepish for a moment, until one of her guards signaled that one of the pirates still lived. "Yes, barely," she said in a relieved tone.

"Very well, I'll give the signal. Coming back now?" asked Funaho, bouncing Mayuka lightly as she asked.

"Of course, we'll see you soon," she answered, hanging the hilt of her sword on her belt once more. Walking over to where her guards were trussing up the survivor, she stood before him, motioning them to bring him up to her level.

"Your very life depends upon your answers. Should they displease me or make me feel that you are lying I will personally hand you over to Tenchi when he arrives and let him know of your complicity," she said in a cold tone.

Seeing the fear in the man's eyes, Misaki smiled without humor at him. "I take it you know of his history with those that have harmed his family, good. Keep that in mind and perhaps you'll live to see your grandchildren," she told him, slapping him roughly back into unconsciousness and striding confidently down the corridors.

The guards carried the limp man with stoic expressions, knowing no matter what he answered, his life was going to be very painful and most likely…very short.

On the opposite side of the base…

Keln growled at his men, "Get moving, we're almost there. They couldn't possibly have any more traps or guards this far into the complex. If we don't get that child we're as good as dead," he said to them, shoving one of them forward roughly.

The man trembled as he stumbled forwards, having seen over a dozen of his friends and comrades die unspeakably painful deaths from clever traps that seemed to have been made a part of the very structure.

Reaching out a timid hand, swallowing past the dryness in his throat, he closed his eyes and gingerly touched the panel that would open the door. His whole body cringed with the chiming of the door as it cycled open under his touch. Opening a lone eye, it darted back and forth, confirming that he was still indeed alive. Letting out a breath of relief, his shoulders slumping as he turned and gave Keln and the others a thumbs up. It would be the last motion and thought that went through his mind.

As he turned, the door opened to reveal a very angry and dangerous looking Azusa Jurai, former king and pinnacle warrior of the empire. Even as the man's hand and thumb came up, the dark purple blade in Azusa's hand swept down, cleaving the man almost in two from top to bottom.

Keln's eyes widened, hand bringing up the plasma bolter and unleashing a flurry of fire at the former king. All his shots were easily deflected by the energy sword he carried, and the lone shot that he didn't bother to block was absorbed by the almost totally transparent shield of the Light Hawk on his off hand.

Smiling cruelly at the man, Azusa strode towards him with slow measured steps. "I suffered indignities beyond imagining at the hands of you and your ilk, and when I was finally freed to unleash my righteous fury upon you, I found that you'd skulked away into the shadows," he told Keln, and with a backhanded swing of his sword decapitated on of the pirates cowering along the corridor.

The head fell to the floor with a dull sounding thud, blood splashing onto the wall and floor as it continued to furiously pump from the still beating heart.

The remainder of the pirates witnessed the cold calculated murder of their comrade and looked on with horror to the approaching man. They found no mercy, no quarter and no sympathy there…only the cold finality of death he had brought to them.

Throwing down their weapons, they fell to corridor floor on their knees, hands clasped tightly behind their heads and not moving any further.

Azusa looked at the men with a cold smile, then back to the rapidly growing terror on the face of the man that had tried to play games with some of the most powerful creatures in the universe. "Looks like they're not as dumb as you are," he said quietly, his voice devoid of any type of feeling.

Keln's backing away started to pick up speed, his mind taking over the motor functions in the interests of self-preservation. A fine idea, but many weeks too late for it to be of any help for the man now.

Pulling his own sword, he held it before him eyes darting wildly around to find a way to escape. The corridor that they'd used to reach this inner sanctum was behind him to the left, though it was still some 6 meters away from where he was standing. Weighing chances of his getting to the corridor and outrunning the king or standing and hoping to win a battle against one of the finest swordsmen Jurai had even seen, he decided on a course of action.

"GET HIM!" bellowed Keln, raising his sword above his head as he did. The distraction had the desired effect as it caused Azusa to pause and glance over his shoulder for a split second, allowing Keln turn bolt to the corridor.

Hearing the pounding of retreating footsteps, Azusa smiled grimly as he watched the man running from him. "I so enjoy the hunt," he said quietly, taking up chase of the man.

In near orbit around Malik…

Tenchi moved with the sheer power of thought, achieving speeds well beyond what should have been possible. When he'd received confirmation that there was indeed a strike at Mayuka, he'd grasped Cain and immediately left in an explosion of light, Ryo-Ohki getting pulled along.

Cain sat calmly next to the boy, resigned to his fate, no matter what it may be. He looked at the concern and rage on the young man's face, seeing the dicotomy of youth and experience there. 'He has the weight of the universe upon his shoulders, yet he only wields his powers to help, how many others could claim something like that?' he thought to himself.

Looking down at the man, "Is something wrong?" he asked Cain, his voice controlled and neutral.

Shaking his head, "No, I was just thinking about the load you must bear with all the power you have. How is it you are able to resist the temptation to use them for your own gains? Not many in all the universe could make such a claim," he told the boy.

"I was raised mostly by my grandfather, a shinto priest as well as a crown prince of Jurai. I was taught responsibility, respect and duty from an early age," the young man said matter-of-fact as he turned his expression back to the view screen.

Cain smiled and chuckled at the simple yet honest answer. "Maybe you should speak with my own sons, they might learn something," he told him.

Smiling lightly at the off-handed compliment, Tenchi nodded. Ryo-Ohki alerted them that they were close by popping open two screens, one showing the pirate ships in orbit around the planet and the other showing her concerned face.

"It's okay Ryo-Ohki, I'll get Mayuka before they do. You just make sure not one of them gets away," he told her, then looked down at Cain.

"I'm going to drop you off with the soldiers here, they'll decide what to do with you. You told me the truth so far and I won't let any harm come to you, but you have to answer for your crimes," he told him simply, extending a hand down to him, pulling him to his feet.

"I told you before, I'm ready to accept my fate for my actions, I just wanted to make sure I was answering for MY actions and not some lunacy I had no part of," he answered firmly, holding the boy's hand and shaking it firmly before releasing it.

Tenchi put his hand on the older man's shoulder and with a brilliant flash, they both vanished from the bridge of Ryo-Ohki. The cabbit ship gave a sad cry as they left, her worry evident over the young man she loved as much as she did her mistress. As the pirate ships that temporarily controlled the orbit over Malik opened fire, she took her worry and frustration out on them, unleashing her impressive firepower upon them.

Inside the Forward Base…

"You can't run forever, sooner or later I WILL catch you," called Azusa, jogging through the corridors with a smile. He'd caught sight of Keln a few times, but each time the man had increased his speed and dodged him by taking a random corridor. They'd criss-crossed the same paths multiple times, all the while Azusa taunting the scared man in a calm and almost friendly tone.

The ground beneath him shuddered violently, followed a few seconds later by a deafening explosion and wailing of klaxons, alerting that the base had suffered a direct hit by something very large. "What in the hells?" muttered the King, bracing himself on a wall.

Lights flickered wildly for a moment, then failed completely, leaving the man in pitch blackness for a moment before emergency lighting snapped on. It wasn't designed to illuminate to the extent that main power was and shadows now covered many areas, giving the corridors a surreal appearance.

"This is going to make the hunt all the more interesting," Azusa said, once more stalking his prey. A scream of terror came from the maze of corridors before him, followed by the sounds of a man running with everything he had, as well as the tumbling sounds of said man falling due to his haste and fear.

Moving forwards towards the sounds, he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw before him. Keln was on the ground on his butt, struggling to crab crawl away from the approaching figure of light and power.

Tenchi's Light Hawk Armor glowed brilliantly in the darkness, giving him the appearance of an avenging angel, complete with glowing sword and stern expression.

"Tenchi Masaki, I will deal with him," called Azusa to the young man, though he felt a twinge of fear at coming face to face with the sheer magnitude of the boy's power. He almost regretted calling out to him as he found himself under the harsh scrutiny of him.

"No. He's tried to kill my daughter and that is something that I cannot forgive," said Tenchi quietly, no leeway in his words or tone as to what his chosen course of action was going to be.

Azusa swallowed hard but stood firm, walking closer to the growing drama. "I know this and support your feelings, but it must be dealt with properly. He can give us details to all of their operations and locations, with that we will be able to help countless innocent lives that could be lost should he die," he tried to reason with him.

The corner of Tenchi's lip curled up in disgust. "So, you would let him live so that you could save the lives of your people? What of my daughter Azusa, or have you forgotten how much she disgusted you? You play games with lives that are worth more than yours," he growled out, eyes flashing with outrage and pain.

The boy's words cut into the man, it was a shame he'd have to live with for the rest of his days, how his arrogance had almost cost him everything. Shaking his head, "No, I was wrong then Tenchi, about both you and Mayuka. She is a beautiful and loving child that I consider a privilege to have in my family. I cannot take back what was said, but I can stop myself from making such stupid mistakes in the future. Please Tenchi, let me help you…I will deal with him, getting the information we need and delivering just punishment for his actions. Let me do this for you as a start for all the wrong I have done to you and your family," he asked quietly, voice taking almost a pleading quality.

Keln sat in terrified silence listening to them as they negotiated his fate, realizing that no matter which route they took, he was going to die painfully either way. Gritting his teeth, he knew that to attack Tenchi was suicide in the purest sense of the word and that Azusa wasn't much better of a choice. 'At least I stand a chance of wounding Azusa,' his fear addled mind reasoned, springing his body to action.

Rolling to his side and almost leaping to his feet, he brought his sword up in a double handed over head swing in an attempt to kill the former King of Jurai.

The blow never landed, Azusa's sword exploding from the man's back even as Keln's head rolled from his shoulders, the Light Hawk Sword having turned to energy as Tenchi closed the distance in the span between thoughts and slashed at the man.

The two men looked at one another over the body of the dead pirate lord, neither sure of what to say or do. "I'm sorry Tenchi, for all that I put you through. You never deserved such from me, I have wronged you and owe you a debt of honor that I will spend the rest of my days trying to repay," Azusa finally said, bowing to the man before him.

Tenchi blinked at the man's words and actions, having never expected this from him. He fought past the rage and cold isolation he harbored within, finding the warmth of love for his family and the quiet strength it gave him. Lowering the sword, Tenchi gave the man a tired smile. "It's okay Azusa, a lot has happened since then, I'm just glad that you're able to finally see Mayuka as something other than a demon child," he told the man, finding forgiveness for him coming easily once more.

As he rose back up, he gave Tenchi a relieved smile as well. "Come, I'm sure your daughter has missed you and I would not keep you from your family," he said, as the two men moved down the corridors towards the safe room.

On the Galactic News Network…

"Our reporters have been illegally detained under the flimsy excuse of public safety and are unable to bring you the truth of what is happening. We do however have several reports of an execution of a so called Pirate Lord by the name of Keln. It seems he tried to negotiate a peace with Jurai so that they might govern their people without the interference of the Empire. His fleet was attacked and many lost their lives in the ensuing fighting. What's interesting about this development is that King Azusa and his Queen's were in residence of the facility when this occurred. According to official reports from the throne, Keln attempted to attack a royal outpost and was killed during the attack. Given the sudden appearance of the Maniac of Jurai along with the presence of the former rulers of the Empire, it is hard to believe this, though we will continue to investigate this matter until the entire truth is brought to light, more after this…" said the well dressed and manicured man with a smarmy smile to the screen.

A thrown remote smashed into the screen, turning off the report amid a flurry of colorful adjectives. "5 minutes, that's all I ask, just 5 minutes alone with the idiot that's coming up with that crap," growled Bravo, cracking his knuckles ominously.

Mihoshi rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draped across him as they sat on the couch of the Masaki home. "It's only been a couple of days, you know they're like vultures when they find a story," she said dreamily, her eyelids drowsing.

Reaching up he absently stroked her hand, "Yeah, I know…still don't mean I gotta like it. Even with all the information they've been given they still insist on reporting some kind of conspiracy, ain't they got anything better to do?" he grumbled.

They'd returned only a few days prior from the botched mission, as much to avoid the media circus that had ensued as to return to a normal life once more. Mihoshi had been given a few weeks vacation from the Galaxy Police and was making up for lost time with Bravo.

Bravo had spent the trip home going over all the intelligence from before and after, trying to find out where the leak had come from and why they'd been so easily duped. Giving up in frustration, he left it in the capable hands of the Galaxy Police and Jurai Intelligence, knowing they were much better equipped to discover it. Once they'd returned home, he and Mihoshi had made some plans to spend a couple of days traveling to relieve the battle stress and discover each other once more.

Tenchi had spent almost a full 24 hours not letting Mayuka out of his sight, only allowing Bravo or Mihoshi to help him when he was too exhausted to think straight. Mayuka had thrived on the attention from her daddy, thrilled to no end that she got to do everything he was. This excitement lasted about an hour, then she was looking for something else to distract her. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Ryo-Ohki and her long fluffy ears. They'd finally come to an agreement of sorts, with Ryo-Ohki taking on her little girl form and playing with the baby for hours on end, singing and making childish noises to delight each other.

Sheia, much to everyone's surprise, had asked to accompany them back to earth, claiming to need some distance from the turmoil that was brewing in the galaxy and the need to let her dragon heal from it's wounds. Tenchi had agreed to let her stay with them at the house, though he wondered about her real motives, especially given her offer to him to take him to bed with her. Neither mentioned it, and she soon became just another of the eclectic guests that stayed at the Masaki residence.

Every morning Tenchi and Sheia would practice the sword arts together, using the time to work through frustrations and thoughts without having to give voice to them. They began a quiet and respectful friendship, a release for both of them that was mutually beneficial.

It was almost a week later, and the Galactic News was still claiming Tenchi to be a villain on par with Kagato for sheer death and destruction. They even linked his relationship with Ryoko as a possible cause of his murderous way, given her extensive history and notoriety. The day Tenchi had discovered that out, he'd went on a walk by himself for most of the day, taking only his practice boken with him. When he'd returned several hours later, the boken showed the wear and abuse of that outrage fueled training session, though he was once more centered.

"I'm going to the onsen, call me for dinner okay?" Tenchi called out, climbing the steps to his room.

Bravo and Mihoshi looked up from the couch and nodded at him. "Sure, we're having eel tonight remember?" said Bravo, giving his friend a smile.

Rolling his eyes at the sight of Mihoshi almost drooling at the thought, he chuckled. "Alright, make sure that Mihoshi doesn't eat it all again," he teased them, no hard feelings in the joking amongst friends.

Sheia was walking down the stairs and gave him a warm smile as she passed, "Don't worry, I'm cooking tonight so I'll simply make extra. Had I of known of her fondness for it I would have done so the first time," she assured him.

Tenchi grabbed his towel and bath kit from his room and walked into the bathroom, making sure to twist the handle to the left so that he accessed the floating hot springs bath Washu had created for them some time ago.

He disrobed without much in the way of thought, his mind taking pleasure in the simple motions and enjoyment of sinking into the steaming waters of the onsen.

He groaned deeply and closed his eyes as the water immediately started to ease the tension and strain he'd been putting on his body recently. He'd filled out more doing more and more physical labor and training, his already lean body taking on a cut and defined appearance. The down side was that he was almost constantly sore and was in the bath almost nightly now.

A tickling at the back of his mind, a kind of pulling sensation drew him from his thoughts. As he tried to focus on it he found that it wasn't something he could define or explain. 'I miss her,' he thought, having had this feeling before in some form since the death of Ryoko.

The rest of his bath was spent on remembering her body, her smell, her eyes and especially her smile. He found himself torn between laughter and tears, loving and missing in equal power and intensity. Joining the rest of his houseguests for dinner, the conversation was light and fun, each having become more comfortable with the Vaagard warrior that had joined them until she was simply accepted.

He sat quietly on the rebuilt dock later that evening, Washu's robots having outdone themselves while they were gone. Looking up at the moon, he smiled as he remembered all the times Ryoko had spent outside looking up and toasting the moon as she drank her sake.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a timid Sheia, standing there in a beautifully detailed silken kimono.

Tenchi was speechless for a moment at the sight of her, unused to seeing her in anything other then her usual wear or training gear they wore. "Sure, have a seat," he said, gesturing with his hand next to him.

Slipping her feet from the sandals, she put her feet into the water as well, wincing slightly at the temperature adjustment. "You've been quiet recently, is everything well?" she asked him, watching the moonlight playing on the waves before them.

Sighing, he considered how to answer the question. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but rather it was a personal thing for him to reveal his feelings to someone. 'Like she's gonna understand the guilt I have about what I've done or that I can't let go of Ryoko…nor do I ever want to. I kept the girls on a string for too long and it hurt them too much to ever do that again,' he thought, kicking his legs slowly in the chilly waters of the lake.

"I've had a lot on my mind is all. I know you've been a warrior your whole life and think that battle is the ultimate expression of honor and glory…but I wasn't raised like that," he began, hoping she'd understand.

"Not everything about battle is honorable Tenchi, some of it is disgusting and vile, but it has to be done no matter how distasteful. I'm not proud of all that I've done, only that I take responsibility for my actions and don't shirk from them. That is what I'm most proud of," she told her, mimicking his actions and kicking her own legs.

Her response brought a wistful smile to his face. "I'm the same way, I always try to own up to my responsibilities, even if it's not popular," he told her, his shoulders sagging. Turning his head to her, he considered her profile for a long moment. Her normally hardened face was soft, almost gentle in the blue light of the moon, giving her an ethereal appearance.

"I know that you want me to sleep with you and more," he said quietly, legs going still as he broached the subject he'd been avoiding for some time. "I just don't think I'm ready for anything like that yet," he told her.

Sheia nodded, taking on a thoughtful expression as she pursed her lips lightly. "I told you then that I wouldn't pressure or pester you about it Tenchi, just that I find you attractive and interesting. I would like to get to know more of you and your body, but I will not force you to do so," the woman told him softly, a gentle smile coming to her face.

Turning her head to look at him, she met his eyes, finding the warmth there reassuring. "I'm a realist Tenchi, I don't delude myself into thinking I could ever replace your Ryoko. She was one of a kind and a phenomenal woman and warrior, that she owns your heart doesn't surprise me. However, no matter how much you may wish it not to be, she is gone and I am here. I am asking you to give me a chance, a chance to show you that you can still be loved and cherished. I have played too many games in the past and don't wish to play them anymore. So I came to you and expressed my interests, knowing that you may not desire them nor me," Sheia continued, revealing how much she'd thought about him recently, more so then even Tokimi had ordered her to do so.

"It's not that! I DO find you attractive and I'm flattered by your attentions…it's just that," he trailed off, still feeling the cold emptiness inside that Ryoko used to occupy.

"She still holds sway in your heart and you're afraid of dishonoring her memory by moving on," she finished for him. Reaching up, she cupped his chin and gently turned his face to hers.

"Would she want you to waste away alone for the rest of your days? What about Mayuka? If she loved you as much as you loved her, wouldn't she of wanted you BOTH to be happy?" the woman asked, leaning closer to his face.

Tenchi's eyes were wide as their lips neared, his heart thundering his chest. At the last moment, he turned his face and she kissed his cheek. Closing his eyes, he felt a blush of shame creeping up on him over his actions.

Sheia's eyes also had closed, disappointment written on her face at his gentle rejection of her affections. Letting out a deep sigh, she slowly pulled her feet from the water and got to her feet. "I understand Tenchi, I truly do, but I meant what I said. If you decide that you've been alone long enough, I'll be waiting for you…eagerly," she said, touching him lightly on the shoulder as she passed him on the way back to the house.

Hanging his head, Tenchi couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal at how he'd come to kissing the provocative woman. 'Way to go genius, you try to let her down gently and instead you give her false hope,' he berated himself.

It was a long time before he moved from the docks, lost in his thoughts and memories…wishing he had the power to change history and bring Ryoko back to his side.

In Washu's lab…

Shaking her head, she waved a distracted hand at the screen causing it to disappear. "I'll make sure the Galactic News has trouble broadcasting for the next century or so for being stupid," she muttered, wondering when exactly the collective intelligence of the news organization didn't total the sum of a colony of lemmings.

Taking a troubled breath, she eyed her calculations closely, knowing how much was riding on them. "It's just not enough, even with all his powers, I don't think he can do it…at least not without dying in the attempt," she said in quiet defeat, now openly questioning her chosen course of action.

The door to her inter-dimensional lab was hurled open and Tenchi's excited voice could be heard echoing for her. "What in the hell?" she muttered, looking at the time and finding it to be too early for him to be up.

Turning around from her work, she just barely had time to get to her feet before Tenchi almost bowled her over as he grabbed at her shoulders, his face wide and excited, eyes bright. "SHE'S ALIVE!" he cried to her, almost twirling her in his joy.

'Oh no,' she thought with a sinking feeling, her rational mind realizing the decision was now out of her hands on what to tell him. "What are you talking about Tenchi?" she asked carefully, making sure he knew what he was talking about.

"Ryoko! I FELT her Washu, on our link! Just like before, she's scared and lonely…but she's ALIVE!" he said, setting the smaller woman down and throwing his arms out to his sides.

"I've GOT to find her and go get her, no matter what," he said, licking his lips as he could see that the goddess wasn't anywhere near as excited as she should be over the news. "You know something don't you?" he asked her, curbing his exuberance.

"Take a seat Tenchi, I've got to have a serious talk with you," she said, creating a floating cushion for him that matched hers. When he'd taken an apprehensive seat, she sat down on the edge of her cushion and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yes, I know she's alive and I actually know WHERE she's at, and that's the problem," she began, trying to stop his questions but failing as he looked outraged and shocked at her admission.

"YOU KNEW? All this time you've known she's alive and you didn't TELL ME?" he shouted at her, feeling betrayed by her words.

"SHUT UP A SECOND AND LISTEN!" she yelled back at him, her own feelings slipping their tight control. As his mouth clicked shut, she glared at him, the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she continued.

"You think it's been EASY for me? To know that my DAUGHTER is trapped somewhere with everyone thinking she's dead and worse yet to NOT have any clue on how to get her back?" she asked, her red eyes finally filling with unshed tears as the frustrations and disappointments of the last few months spilled over. She hadn't been able to tell anyone of her discovery except for her sisters and they'd been less then thrilled about the news, or her attempts to get Ryoko back.

Tenchi's face screwed up at her pain, looking ashamed of himself for both his outburst as well as her newly revealed pain. "I'm sorry Little Washu, I've just…" he started to say, his voice choking up with the surging emotion of the moment.

"I know Tenchi, and you know that I wouldn't have kept it from you if I didn't have to. I didn't want to tell you she's alive and not have a plan on how to get her back, that's why I didn't say anything," she said, hastily wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"You mean, you can't get her back? Where is she?" he asked quietly, beginning to realize just how bad it was by the sight of her tears.

Washu looked at him with a bleak expression, "She's stuck in the dimension of darkness, the same place Mayuka was made," she said dully.

His eyes widened at the news, remembering how much trouble they'd had getting there even with a portal device, not to mention the fact that his powers weren't carried over with him. Only through the branch off of a Royal Tree was he even able to touch his powers enough to fight Yazuha. "That means…" he said quietly, mind trying to grasp the situation.

Nodding, she reached out and touched his hand with hers. "That's right, that it may not be possible to get to her. Here's the worst part Tenchi, the dimension wasn't stable to begin with, and now that she's been there for so long, it's on the verge of collapsing, in fact according to my calculations it should've collapsed a few days ago. If that happens, I don't know if she can EVER be saved," she told him, voice cracking at she watched the hope die in his eyes, replaced by a fire she knew all too well. It was the same when he'd charged off to fight Kagato, rushed to the dimension to fight Yazuha and even joined into the fight to stop her father.

"Is there ANY way we can get her Little Washu, I can't…I WON'T believe that it's hopeless, not after all this time," he asked, practically begging her for an answer.

The spectral form of Tsunami glimmered into existence behind Washu, "Think carefully about your actions Tenchi, there is much more at stake then just her life," she said gently.

He glared at the goddess, "You knew too?" he asked in an accusing tone, brow furrowing at the thought.

Washu stood up held out her hands at the rapidly angering Tenchi. "Just a moment, yes she knew ONLY because I told her. She knew because I had to try and determine if there was anyway my sisters and I could get Ryoko before it was too late," she defended Tsunami, not wanting this situation to escalate any further then it already had.

He turned his icy anger back to Washu's placation, "Tokimi?" he asked darkly, eyes narrowing once more.

Tsunami's hands fell back to her sides, looking with concern to Washu. "Yes, she survived Tenchi, well, kind of anyways. You killed her divine body, but not before she'd transferred her essence into a mortal, just like Tsunami did with Sasami," admitted Washu, knowing that this wasn't going to be as simple as she'd of liked it to be.

Taking a step closer to the goddess, he folded his arms across his chest. "Who? Who did she bond with?" he asked, his voice seeming to drop the temperature of the lab by ten degrees.

"With an unborn child Tenchi Masaki, Ayeka's to be exact," came the similarly cold voice of Tokimi from behind the man.

He whirled on the apparition of the goddess, Light Hawk Sword exploding into existence in his hand, causing all three goddesses to gasp at the sudden action. Leveling the blade at her face, "You did this, didn't you? You planned this all along, even now you're STILL playing games with lives like they're nothing more than pawns," he accused the ghostly woman.

Tokimi's blue and purple eyes flashed at his accusatory tone, "I did what I HAD to do Tenchi Masaki, you faced our father and know the power he wields! Had I not done as I had, EVERYTHING would have been lost by now…including your precious Ryoko," she spat back at the young man.

Tenchi bared his teeth at her in outrage, struggling to maintain control of his anger, though he desperately wished to once more rip life from this arrogant woman. "And I told you before, you didn't even CONSIDER another possibility so we'll never KNOW if your way was the only one or not!" he challenged, taking a step closer to the goddess.

Throwing an arm out, he looked back at both Washu and Tsunami, "You three were the most powerful beings in the universe, and yet you didn't even ATTEMPT to ask for their help, instead you started a war that killed millions of innocent people because of your arrogance. I told you that I could NEVER forgive you for what you've done, and now I find out that it's not even OVER yet," he growled darkly, feeling the edges of his control starting to slip, something all three goddesses felt as well.

"Tenchi, calm down, please," asked Tsunami, stepping forwards to his side.

"No Tsunami, this has been long overdue and Tokimi needs to hear it…after all, SHE created him," Washu told her sister darkly, raising an eyebrow at Tokimi as she folded her arms across her chest.

Holding up her chin, Tokimi didn't back down from the look of loathing and disgust on Tenchi's face. "I did what had to be to ENSURE we would have the chance against father. Another way might not have worked and would have taken much needed time from us. Look within yourself Tenchi Masaki, ask yourself this. Could you have wielded this power before without my interference and influence? Would it have been enough, now knowing what you face?" she asked him challengingly.

Tenchi narrowed his eyes at the woman as he moved to stand before her image. "You've no IDEA of what I was capable of before this, nor what Ryoko and I could have done together," he hissed, bringing up his hand.

"You tricked me into believing you were destroyed on Jurai Tokimi, tricked everyone. One day, you will find yourself amongst the rest of us, just like your sisters. Your games won't be tolerated once your powers diminish, and you could easily find yourself at the mercy of someone that doesn't have any," he told her darkly. Summoned power began to form in his hand, the brighter it shined the fainter her apparition grew.

She smiled knowingly at him, "That is why I have a champion, to protect me when that time comes," she said.

He shook his head, "I'm NOT your champion Tokimi, I simply wield your power," the man said, beginning to banish the link from their presence.

As the astral form of the goddess disappeared, her laughter was faint. "I wasn't referring to you," it whispered softly.

Tenchi turned on the remaining two goddesses, his look accusing. "What did she mean by that?" he asked, anger still surging through his veins.

Tsunami shook her head, looking confused by the exchange as well. As both of them looked at Washu, the red head sighed and nodded. "She's chosen another champion, though her new champion doesn't carry the bulk of her powers like Zee did," the woman told him.

"Sheia," he said finally, his mind taking the logical leap and finding the pieces fitting.

"Yes, though I doubt even she realizes how important she is at the moment. She spent a lot of time with Tokimi before you killed her on Jurai, it was the natural choice once you'd dispatched Zee," Washu said.

Looking at his feet, his hands balled into fists, thinking of the woman's offer and actions. "So, they BOTH thought they could use me?" he growled, feeling used and mocked.

Washu was at his side in a heartbeat, forcing him to look into her eyes as she spoke. "No, Sheia has been used from the beginning, just like you were. Tokimi may have influenced her, but she doesn't even realize the depths that Tokimi has used her…yet. I know what she offered you Tenchi, you can see it all over your face, but most of that is her own feelings and actions, NOT Tokimi's. Trust me on this one kiddo," she said earnestly, not needing Tenchi to take vengeance into his hands once more.

Struggling to maintain his control, he felt an ache within his heart at the thought of being used once more for someone else's gain. Swallowing hard, he nodded to Washu, forcing a weak smile to his face. "What about Ryoko Washu? Can you find a way to get her back?" he asked once more.

"I'm working on it Tenchi, you've got to believe me on that one, I love her too. I just don't know, and what's worse," she paused, waving her hand to call up her timer. "She doesn't have much time left before the last of the dimension implodes, taking her with it for good this time," she added quietly.

His face went from horrified, to sick…then finally settled onto a blind determination. "Washu, you're the greatest scientific genius in the universe, I know you can figure out a way. I'll do ANYTHING to get her back, even if I have to rip the universe apart to do so," he swore to the woman, causing Tsunami to hang her head.

"What about our father Tenchi? Would you sacrifice everything just for a CHANCE to save her, even if it fails and costs you your life?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at the beautiful face of Tsunami, once more struck at how Sasami would look when she was older. He missed the cheerful little princess and her boundless optimism, especially now. "You, of all people ask me this Tsunami? Knowing everything I've done for them? That they've done for me?" he asked the goddess.

Tsunami nodded in resignation, knowing full well that he had risked and virtually LOST his life in defense of the girls before, without thought to his own well being. That he loved Ryoko now would only strengthen his resolve to rescue the woman, no matter the cost. "I only ask this of you Tenchi, if it seems like too much, that you will not survive the attempt, remember those of us here counting on you…that love you," she whispered to him as she walked closer to her Knight, and the object of Sasami's crush.

Her translucent hand touched his face softly, her forehead touching his, the marks of power on his face springing into existence with a glow at the touch. Memories of his life with the girls powered past his anger and sorrow, reminding him of happy times past. She heard him gasp as they flashed through his mind, easing him past the cold emptiness that had threatened to claim his soul and morality.

They met one another's eyes, each lost in thoughts and memories as she started to fade back to rejoin Sasami. "You will NEVER be alone Tenchi, I will always be with you," she whispered to him as she vanished, leaving him with that solemn vow.

He turned to Washu with tears swimming in his eyes, blinking rapidly. "I've got to try Little Washu, she'd die trying to save me…even if I didn't love her," he said brokenly, hoping she at least would understand his determination.

Washu wrapped the boy into a firm embrace, letting him know by the action that she believed in both him and his course of action. "I'm going to do everything I can to get you that chance Tenchi, I promise," she said to him, feeling his arms tighten at her words.

Pulling back from him, she gave him a confident smile. "Now get lost, I've got work to do," she pushed on his chest affectionately, moving him towards the door.

Wiping his eyes, he gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Little Washu, I know you can do it," he answered, walking from the lab.

As the door shut, she lost her confident expression and eyed the countdown apprehensively. "I just hope I can live up to your expectations Tenchi," she whispered, hating to hear the doubt in her own voice.

Outside, near Ryoko's cave…

The rock overhang deepened the shadows of the night, adding to the bleakness of his mood as he wondered the grounds of the shrine. He gazed into it's depths, sitting heavily on the rock outside as he pondered what would happen, and how far he'd have to go.

Hanging his head, he played idly with his fingers, truly considering his course of action and if he could follow through with it. His mind wandered back to Ryoko and that brief flash he'd felt of her on their bond, and in that instant how he'd felt whole once again. 'I'd give anything to have her back with me, but what if it does cost the rest of the universe?' he asked himself, finally asking himself the question he'd all but refused to consider before.

Tenchi's head snapped up, a feeling of pressure building around him along with an unshakable feeling that there was something amiss. He frowned, slowly getting to his feet and looking around the clearing, ears straining to hear anything from the ordinary.

The night sounds he was accustomed to slowly quieted, then ceased entirely, adding to his feeling of foreboding. Without thinking about his actions, he slipped into a modified fighting stance that left open as many options as possible, including flight from the area.

His eyes moved rapidly, still scanning for whatever could be hiding within the darkness, while his body stood motionless. The pressure built to an almost physical sensation, making the teeth in the back of his mouth throb in time with his heart. The feeling simply exploded without noise, a concussive wave that could only be felt by the spirit and not the body.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked a formal voice, causing the young man to whirl and extend a hand at the source. His eyes widened as he found himself once more face to face with the dark god that was the father of the goddesses.

"YOU!" he said quietly, stunned for a moment before his power flared up within him, preparing for the attack that was sure to follow. His ten Light Hawk Wings blossomed around him, protecting him from any and all harm as well as giving him a dangerous and wholly deadly array of weapons to use. The Light Hawk Armor glowed brilliantly in the darkness, lighting up the shadows around Ryoko's Cave and chasing the shadows from the clearing.

The man held up both hands in a placating manner, "Just a moment, I've no wish to fight you, otherwise I'd of brought my children with me. I simply wish to speak with you, if you're willing to listen," he told him calmly, careful not to make any sudden motions around the boy.

"Why should I believe you? All you want to do is eliminate anything in this dimension that doesn't fit within your grand scheme," Tenchi accused him, grasping one of the Light Hawk wings and transforming it into a sword.

"That may be true, but it still doesn't change the fact that I've taken a lot of time, effort and considerable risk to come here like this to speak with you. There are some things you need to know, things that you haven't been told. If you'll hear me out, I'm sure that it will be worth your while," he offered, still not moving.

Looking at the distinguished man standing before him, Tenchi weighed his choices against the risk. "If you try anything," he threatened ominously.

The man gave a small smile of relief, "Nothing, I swear," he assured Tenchi, motioning towards the rock. "Do you want to have a seat while I explain or would you rather stand?" he asked, shrugging when Tenchi simply shook his head to the offer.

"How are you here? I thought you needed your beacon?" asked Tenchi, not waiting for the man to start his explanation.

"Good, right to the point and with an intelligent question. I like that," the dark god said with an approving smile. "When you gathered the powers of my daughters, you became the single most powerful entity within this dimension, a side effect of that is that I am able to find you even though I am not using a beacon. In short," the man paused, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "YOU are my beacon. I can home in on you, but without a conduit, I'm still unable to force my way here. Think of it like a telecommunication of sorts, with you as the receiver. With enough power, I can transmit myself in a way that you are able to hear and understand," he explained.

Furrowing his brow, "But why? Why do you want to talk to me?" asked the young man, the sword released back into the wings.

Holding up a finger, the man began to pace. "It's actually a long story, most of which I'm sure you don't wish to hear. You see, I've spent a long time observing my daughters, and yourself as well as a result, trying to understand and determine the worth of this dimension. For all of the complexities that the creatures have here, they are still flawed. Driven by greed, lust, pride, love, hate…all of which is simply a useless waste of energy in the grand scope. Something that you have pointed out to me with your actions, even with all the power at your disposal you still cling to these weaknesses rather than using your powers to unify this dimension against me," speaking clearly as he moved, hand moving to in time with his points.

"You could easily force every single living entity here to join together and stop my greater plan, but you don't. Instead," he stopped pacing and looked back at Tenchi, pointing a finger at the man. "You sit and wait, knowing that I'm coming and trusting in your powers to stop me. I admit it freely, even if I were to arrive here with every one of my children, you'd not only stop me but destroy me utterly. There is no shame in admitting that someone or something is your better," he said, seeing the incredulous look on his face.

"Then why are you coming, if you know I'll destroy you? Why not pass us by and not bother us. It would save countless lives on both sides, there's no need for the violence," Tenchi asked him earnestly, wondering if he could talk the dark one out of his plans of destruction.

"Ahh, you see, THAT is why I'm here. These…emotions, that drive you, puzzle me. I simply cannot comprehend them past what I've seen, and no amount of experimenting or study will ever get me any closer to them. You on other hand, base your whole existence on them, letting them govern your thoughts and actions. You do use reason of a sort, but in the end any thing resembling reason is STILL dictated to by your emotions. So, I arranged a test of sorts, to not only observe first hand how they influence you but to give you an opportunity to walk me through your thoughts as you MAKE a momentous decision," he exclaimed, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Tenchi looked troubled at the man's statements, feeling more than a bit apprehensive as he thought about the implications. "Why would I help you?" he asked quietly, arms crossing over his chest.

"Because I have something none of my daughters can offer you, no matter how hard they try. I can give you back the one you miss, I can show you how to bring back Ryoko from where I put here," he said, matching Tenchi's pose.

Moving faster then the eye could see, Tenchi had the man up off the ground by his lapels, "What? You told me Tokimi killed Ryoko," he asked dangerously.

The dark god looked down at the young man, blinking in curiosity at the action. "In effect, she did, or rather allowed her champion to attempt to do so. I simply stepped in and pulled her from that situation and placed her elsewhere. Now, if you would explain to me why you feel the need to show your anger here when I mention her. Is your anger driven from the love you feel or something else?" he asked intently, seemingly oblivious to the mortal danger he was in.

Bringing the questioning god down to eye level, Tenchi leveled a fierce gaze at him. "I'm doing this because I love her and you just admitted you had something to do with her disappearing," he told him.

"Fascinating, you would actually HARM me to get me to tell what I would willingly give? It doesn't make much sense, but here we are. Do these emotions always manifest themselves in such a contradicting manner and if so, how is it that you are able to find a suitable or even REASONABLE path to choose?" the god asked, glasses slipping down his nose.

Tenchi forced himself to remain calm, though he could feel his anger threatening to break through the restraints. Swallowing hard before answering, he tried to clear his head from the pounding of his blood that demanded he inflict pain and suffering on this creature that was toying with his life. "I do what I have to do to try and save others, even if I have to hurt or kill those that would stand in my way. I trust myself to know what is right and wrong, that's how. Now, tell me, HOW DO I GET RYOKO BACK?" he shouted at the man.

The god looked confused by the answer he got from Tenchi. "That doesn't make for very reasonable decisions, telling yourself what is right or wrong then following through with it. What if you're flawed or happen to have gotten the WRONG information? What then? Wouldn't by taking action that was wrong, even if it was done so with the RIGHT intentions, be wrong, thereby placing you on the other side of what you'd wanted to do in the first place?" he asked pointedly.

Grinding his teeth, Tenchi's mind struggled to try and explain instincts and beliefs, to trust in yourself enough to know that what you're doing is right. Setting the god back to his feet, he gave him an exasperated look. "Ryoko's life is in danger, the longer we wait, the less time she has left. I was taught how to trust my feelings, to know when something is right or wrong, and do what has to be done. The only way to truly understand this would be to experience it for yourself…just like your daughters have," he told him, pushing him back as he released him.

Stumbling slightly at the rough treatment, the dark god made a show of straightening his clothing. "So, what you are suggesting to me is that I simply give up my essence and become one with someone from this dimension? Are you even LISTENING to yourself? Why would I ever want to do that? I simply wish to understand these things, not sacrifice everything to experience them. No, that is the purpose of this little experiment I've set up. YOU will give me the answers I seek as you struggle to do, in your own words, what is right. THAT is what is going to happen Tenchi Masaki," he said darkly, glaring at the young man.

"So, let's get on with it then. I'm tired of trying to explain what makes us stronger than you," Tenchi shot back, hands on his hips.

Nodding slightly, the dark god pointed to the cave. "There, within the cave, is a doorway of sorts. Should you choose to open this doorway, you'll find the dimension where I've placed your Ryoko. However, in order to open the door, you'll have to exert yourself as you've never done before, using up the very essence that makes you so powerful. If you do this, you'll lose all of the power you hold and wield, giving up the certainty of being able to stop me when I come…all for the chance to live with the one you love," he explained clinically.

As Tenchi moved towards the opening, the god stopped him. "There is no guarantee that you'll be able to get back, much less survive this Tenchi. It would only give you a CHANCE to bring back Ryoko, but it may very well cost you your own life to do so. Ask yourself this before you go. Is she worth everything, not only your life, but the lives of every living thing in this dimension? Are you willing to gamble all that for something unknown, trusting your feelings to guide you on what is right and wrong?" he asked, holding up his index finger as if to illustrate the singularity of the moment.

Tenchi looked at the man with hard eyes, and nodded. "Yes, if it means she'll have a chance to live…if it means that WE have a chance to not only live, but to stop you. I trust my family, I trust my love and above all I believe in them. Even if I don't have any of the powers I do now, I know that together, there's NOTHING we can't do…including stop you," he told the man confidently, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"You honestly believe that don't you? Having experienced my children first hand and the power they have, you still believe you can win without what you've become? How is it that you would believe this, it makes absolutely no sense, no matter how you look at it. Giving up a certainty for an unknown variable," he shook his head in wonder at the irrational state of mind of these creatures.

Tenchi finally smiled at the man, "That is why you'll never beat us. You can't beat what you don't understand. Our power, our strength lies in each other. We are stronger together, and able to do so much more when we rely on that rather than what makes sense. That is how I'm able to make this choice," he told the man, once more walking towards the darkness of the cave.

The dark god looked at the young man as he disappeared into the depths of the cave, considering what he'd been told. He nodded slowly, not truly accepting the truth of the words but rather the conviction in which they were spoken. "I look forward to the day we can test which of our hypothesis's is correct Tenchi Masaki, perhaps my daughters DID chose wisely in you, but we shall see. Good luck," he whispered, closing his eyes and releasing his energies back to his home dimension.

The cave was still luminous, fed from the waters that kept the tree Funaho alive. The watery crypt that had held Ryoko for centuries, still as he remembered it, the water barely rippling with his presence. "I'm coming Ryoko, please hold on," he said, stepping into the icy water.

The closer he got to the center of the pool, the more the faint tingling at the back of his mind grew, until at last the bond with Ryoko was once more faintly reestablished. He gasped with the feelings, almost falling to his knee's with their intensity, having not truly realized how much a part of him they were until they crashed back into him.

:Ryoko: he called out along the bond, and found that he couldn't reach her, only sense her and her feelings. "Okay, this is it," he said with determination, concentrating on the bond, summoning all of his powers into the link to strengthen and empower it.

As he felt his hold on morality and humanity slipping, he submerged himself into the bond, using it to bind himself to that which made him unique so that he wouldn't lose himself within the power ever again. Pushing past the point that he'd thought his limits existed, he screamed in power, pain and rage, focusing solely on reaching out to touch Ryoko, no matter the lengths he had to go to.

Washu's head slowly rose, her eyes wide as she felt the tremor that seemed to reverberate throughout the universe as her father entered, then left. Before she could even stand, Tenchi began to summon everything he could to him, pumping more and more power into the bond between him and Ryoko. "Oh no," she whispered, fleeing from her lab through the dimension portal she used so often, rushing to Tenchi's side.

Tsunami gasped at the sudden weakness that gripped her, the very trees on the planet Jurai seeming to fade slightly from the immense drain upon them. "Tenchi," she said quietly.

'What is it Tsunami?' asked a scared Sasami, feeling the weakness and the faint presence of Tenchi, but not understanding the overall connection.

'Little one, I fear that Tenchi is trying something very foolish. I need you to allow me control for a little while as I seek him out, do you mind taking a nap?' the goddess asked her.

'Um, sure thing Tsunami, just make sure Tenchi is okay, alright?' she agreed hesitantly, having become somewhat used to the goddess's coming and going. It was unusual for her to ask her to take a nap, but she trusted Tsunami.

'I will do that Sasami, thank you,' the goddess replied, focusing her thoughts on Tenchi as the girl relinquished control to her.

Sheia snapped awake at the mental cry from Tokimi, eyes darting around the room to find the danger. "What is it?" she asked, hand on her knife.

Tokimi's translucent form was faint and dim, "The boy…he is trying to force his way to Ryoko, you must stop him!" she told her champion, her voice was hollow.

Frowning at the goddess, "You mean that she ISN'T a memory? You KNEW she was alive all this time?" hissed the warrior, the feeling of being used once more boiling within her. "And you kept it from him? Are you INSANE?" she asked, anger surging in her tone.

Looking at the stubborn and proud woman, Tokimi fixed her with a glare. "It was done to protect everything in this dimension, though it seems he cares not for anything but her. If he succeeds in doing this, everything will fail and my father will destroy this dimension without hesitation. You must reach him and talk sense into him, stop this madness before it's too late," she ordered the woman.

Sheia barked a laugh at the apparition, "In case you've forgotten what he did to both you and Zee, let me remind you. He decimated you both with barely a thought because he believed you killed Ryoko, what makes you think he won't do the same to me for trying to stop him from returning her to his side?" she asked sarcastically, not wishing to see the afterlife just yet. 'Besides, the love he feels for her…they are meant to be,' she thought.

The astral form of Tokimi faded once more, almost disappearing as Tenchi increased his pull from the goddesses. "Please, you must try…or all will be lost," she whispered, fear in her eyes as she felt the ripping between the dimensions, knowing that Tenchi had almost succeeded.

"I won't stop him, but I will try to talk to him," she grudgingly agreed, shaking her head at the lunacy of the situation. Rushing from the room, she pounded on the door of Mihoshi and Bravo. "Wake up! Tenchi's in trouble!" she shouted, moving quickly to the stairs.

Listening to the weak voice of Tokimi in her mind, Sheia couldn't help but smile at the irony of where the boy was at. "Back where it all began," she said with a wry smile, breaking into a run to reach the cave.

Jay almost fell out of the bed he shared with Mihoshi at the sudden disturbance. The words shouted at them though banished sleep from his mind as he pulled his holster from the back of the chair and raced after the woman, clad only in a pair of boxers. "Wait up! What's going on?" he shouted to her, tone of his voice sounding more angry then he felt.

"I don't know for sure just that Tenchi's about to try something stupid," she called back over her shoulder, amazed the bare footed man was keeping pace with her.

Grumbling darkly, Bravo pushed himself to move faster, moving alongside the woman as they headed for Ryoko's cave.

Mihoshi blinked tiredly as she watched Jay rush from the room, swinging her legs off the bed. "I hope he's okay," she said, her sleep addled mind still trying to comprehend what was transpiring. Moving into the hallway, she almost tripped down the stairs, barely catching herself on the railing in time. "That was close," she breathed, stepping into the cold night air, and listening to find out where everyone went.

Sweat beaded on Tenchi's face, the strain of focus and trying to contain the massive influx of power starting to overwhelm him. 'NO! Must…keep…trying,' he thought, gritting his teeth and forcing his mind and body deeper into the bond. Another scream of pain and determination ripped from his throat, focusing on the moment and that one thin strand that attached him to Ryoko.

He could feel his soul burning away in the sheer power he was holding and channeling, his feeling of self starting to slip until he was no longer sure where he ended and the power began. It was only the bond that defined him now, showing him who and what he was, what he was trying to do and all that he was fighting for.

All his pain and effort was finally rewarded as he heard a timid and fearful voice within his mind, melded perfectly with emotions he'd long missed and craved. :Tenchi, is that you: asked Ryoko, disbelief and longing in her tone, love and devotion in her thoughts.

Tears in his eyes as they sprang open, he sobbed in relief at feeling her fully once more. The cavern was lit brighter then any sun could have, cracks appearing in the rough hewn walls, the water that once flowed into the cairn in the center now being pushed up those same walls by the waves of power emanating from him. :I'm coming Ryoko, just hold on a few more minutes, I won't leave you: he assured her, sending the depth and power of his love along the bond, accidentally fueling her own powers with his.

Ryoko gasped at the influx, shocked and awed by the magnitude of what Tenchi was wielding. The little bear that had comforted her, looked up at her face, feeling the power of the young man as well. "The portal will be open in a moment, once it is, you must keep us safe as the last of my powers will fade when exposed to the one you love. Please, return me to Mayuka, I would like to be with her," it asked the woman.

Tears flowing down her face as she once more felt Tenchi and how much he loved her, the pain he'd felt when he thought she was dead and the joy and relief upon finding out she was alive. "Don't worry, I ain't leaving you here," she promised the bear of her daughter, smiling at it through her tears.

Any further thoughts and conversation were halted as the fabric of reality that kept the integrity of the dimension of darkness intact was torn asunder, revealing a glowing nimbus of godly might around Tenchi Masaki. For the first time in months, the two lovers finally looked upon one another, a hole in reality the only thing separating them.

Washu opened the portal door to reveal Ryoko's cistern awash in light and power, forcing her to shield her eyes. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Tenchi ripping apart the barriers between the two dimensions, something that should have been impossible. 'Unless you're dealing with Tenchi that is,' her mind said in disbelief, having long since been able to suspend said disbelief at the capabilities of the young man.

"TENCHI! What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself doing this!" she shouted, stepping with difficulty into the room from the immense power rolling off the boy.

He glanced over his shoulder at the woman, showing her a face filled with pain, determination and love. "I can see her Washu, I'm going to get her," he said, his voice, surprisingly soft, heard easily over the roaring of the efforts he'd put forth.

As she stepped into sight of the rift between dimensions, she gasped at the sensation of Ryoko suddenly flooding back into her own mind and emotions. Covering her mouth with her hand, tears sprang into her eyes as well, realizing that his love for her daughter would drive him anywhere he needed to go to return to her side. :Ryoko: she called down her own link, scarcely believing it was true.

:Washu? You there too? Heh, shoulda figured that one: returned Ryoko, her feelings of relief washing over her mother.

Washu's face set into a mask of determination, joining with Tenchi as he struggled to hold the impromptu portal open and in place. :Don't worry Little Ryoko, we're going to get you out, I swear it: she vowed to her daughter, channeling her powers into both the bond with Ryoko as well as Tenchi, bolstering his flagging reserves.

Tenchi looked at the goddess in gratitude, his body beginning to shake with the efforts he was maintaining. "I've got to go in and get her, can you hold the portal while I do? I don't think it'll stay once I cross over," he asked her, his voice weakening, though still heard crystal clear over the ruckus of noise in the cave.

Nodding, Washu concentrated on the link that she held with Ryoko through the rip Tenchi had created. She could almost physically feel the power he was exerting on the opening to maintain it, especially once he began to move towards the opening and the weight of maintaining it shifted to her.

Wincing with the strain, Washu felt as if the weight of the entire dimension was suddenly thrust upon her slender shoulders. "Tenchi…I don't…think…I can…hold it…very long," she struggled to get her words out without breaking concentration.

'Do not worry sister, I will help you,' came the calm voice of Tsunami within her mind, the power of the Jurian goddess adding to her own, relieving some but not all of the strain. Both goddesses struggled beneath the task, solely focused on keeping the precious doorway open long enough for Tenchi to finish this task he'd set out to do.

Seeing the glowing apparition of Tsunami appear behind Washu, her hands on the red heads shoulders in support, Tenchi once more began to force his way through the maelstrom of his own creation. For all his powers and strength, every step was a battle, his weary and battered muscles protesting for every foot gained.

Lunging forwards, his right hand crashed through the portal and into the dimension of darkness. Setting his jaw, he threw the rest of his body forwards, bit by bit until he fell to his face before the relieved yet worried looking Ryoko.

Setting the little bear down, she hurried to helped Tenchi to his back, his chest heaving with the exertion he'd gone through. "Tenchi," she whispered brokenly to him, tears falling freely down her cheeks to patter gently on his face and chest. Long cyan hair fell around her face, framing it for him in a memory he would carry for the rest of his life. The woman's long fingers tentatively caressed his face, as if fearful that this was yet another dream and that she would wake if she moved too fast.

When he didn't vanish beneath her touch, she pulled his face to hers and crushed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, reveling in the both the physical sensation as well as the emotional, amplified by his own mutual feelings as they cycled through the bond between them.

He smiled at her in exhaustion as they broke, "I love you so much Ryoko," he whispered to her, gently thumbing away the tears that flowed from her loving golden eyes.

She laughed brokenly at his simple yet powerful words spoken from his heart, her smile wide enough to almost split her face. "Let's get out of here Tenchi, I wanna go home," she said, helping his shaking body back to it's feet.

He couldn't believe how weak he felt, having to lean heavily on the woman he loved to even get back to his feet. "You've gotta go through Ryoko, I don't think Washu and Tsunami can hold it open much longer," he said to her as they hobbled closer to the rift.

"The portal is failing, the only thing keeping this pocket open is your continued existence here father," said the little bear as it waddled up to them.

Looking down in surprise, he smiled, happy to see this time it didn't have a knife, spikes or other implements of destruction sticking out of it.

Ryoko scooped up the bear affectionately, knowing it's significance and importance to Mayuka, as well as her promise to it as well. "We're going through together, get ready my Tenchi, it's my turn to save you," she said, cinching her arm tight around his waist.

"NO! I can't hold it while I'm moving, you've GOT to go through now and help the others. I'll be right behind you," he said firmly, trying to wiggle ineffectually from her grasp.

Forcing him to meet her eyes, "I'm not going to lose you again Tenchi, not ever! If you don't go with me, neither of us go. I'd rather die then live without you," she said, her emotions almost crushing him. The power and conviction in which she felt about the situation showing just how serious she was about the statement.

Ryoko could feel the loss and emptiness within him, and though only a matter of hours seemed to have passed for her, months had gone by with him. Months in which he mourned more deeply than anyone around him truly knew, only living from day to day for the love of his daughter. She could feel his powers fading, taking his very life force with it. 'If I leave him, he's ready to die right here and now…and I won't let him,' she thought, swallowing hard past her own spiking emotions.

The portal shimmered and faltered for a moment, Washu's voice crashing into her mind from the other side. :RYOKO! Hurry! We can't hold it much longer: the scientist mentally screamed to her, panic and exhaustion coloring her thoughts and emotions.

"Please Tenchi, don't leave me…not now, I need you. I can't live without you," she pleaded with him, pressing her forehead against his, her amber eyes meeting his rich brown ones.

The sorrowful and agonizing look she gave him almost broke his heart, though he barely had the power to stand. Nodding, he gave her what he hoped was a brave smile. "Okay, we do this together," he said firmly, struggling to stand upright as they stepped closer to the rift once more.

Washu could almost make them out through the scintillating colors that covered the rip, two figures drawing closer, but not fast enough. She could feel her powers failing, even with the added boost from a similarly tired Tsunami. 'Please, just a few more moments, that's all I ask,' she thought, biting her lower lip in concentration as she struggled to hold on.

Sheia and Bravo stumbled into the scene, aghast at what they saw and felt. Never had they witnessed such power, even during the twilight of the Goddess Wars. Covering their eyes, they pushed forwards into the waves of power rolling across the cavern trying to force them back.

"WASHU!" called out Jay, barely able to make out the slender form of the woman near the glowing and shifting rift that seemed to hover above the ground. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted, not seeing Tenchi anywhere and hoping the kid wasn't dumb enough to step into the vortex. 'Then again, we ARE talking about Tenchi here,' he thought darkly.

Sheia could feel the powers of the two goddesses struggling against the dimension rift, fighting desperately but still steadily losing their control over it. She felt surprisingly calm as she pushed her way through to their side, her eyes glued to the rift and the two shadowy figures within. "Tenchi," she whispered, smiling at the boy's determination and drive.

Tokimi appeared at the entrance to the cavern, "Quickly, before it's too late, pull him from the rift," she ordered the woman, pointing a finger to them.

Looking over her shoulder, Sheia gave the goddess a dark look. "NO! I won't desert her, not when he's gone so far to bring her back! Help them Tokimi! With your help they can hold the rift long enough for me to help them BOTH through," she shouted at her goddess, not moving from her position before the rift.

"Foolish girl! You don't know what you're risking, if you don't take action now they both will be lost to us forever and with them any chance we have to defeat my father. Do NOT dictate terms to me, OBEY ME!" she practically screamed at her champion.

Tsunami glared at her sister, "Tokimi, they're almost through, lend us your power! It's their only chance!" she urged the darkest sister.

"Get a move on it Tokimi or so help me I'll rip the life right out of your physical form without a second thought and make a clone that looks just like you so that no one will notice the damned difference!" growled Washu, her legs shaking with the strain she was under, her body quaking almost violently.

"If I do so then he'll be forever altered and no longer able to defeat father! He's our only chance, I will NOT risk defeat and destruction at his hands just to save an insignificant woman!" Tokimi yelled back stubbornly.

Sheia glared at the goddess defiantly, "Then I'm not going to save either of them. Is she dies, so do you. A warrior NEVER leaves a fallen comrade behind…no matter the cost," she told her, shoulders squaring off as she met the blue purple eyes of Tokimi. Sheia had done many things she'd come to regret, though it was through the simple acceptance of Tenchi and his friends that she'd come to gain her self respect back…and the spirit of the warrior she was raised to be. She'd not desert him now, even if it cost her her life.

Washu stumbled forwards, barely catching herself. "I can't hold it any more!" she cried out, hands reaching out to the rift in a vain attempt to pull them through it.

Sheia glared daggers into Tokimi, raising an eyebrow at the woman. "Well, live or die Tokimi?" she asked the goddess.

With a look of disgust, the goddess extended her hand to the back of Tsunami, her power combining with her sisters, stabilizing the rift for a precious few moments. "You'll pay for this Sheia, I swear it to you," she threatened her champion, clenching her teeth at the power it took to maintain the rift.

Giving her a smug smile, Sheia shrugged and forced herself closer to the rift. Biting the inside of her cheek, her fingers clawed their way through the rip, grasping desperately for the two directly before her.

"Huh? Hold on Tenchi, someone's trying to help…Tenchi? TENCHI?" screamed Ryoko, the man she loved hanging limply in her grasp. Grabbing the hand by the wrist, she pulled herself up to and finally into the rip, gritting her teeth at the sensation of being pulled back into the real world once more. For a fleeting moment she felt as if she was being torn in two as the dimension collapsed behind her and tried to suck her back in. With a primal scream, Ryoko felt her powers return with a vengeance, allowing her to force her way back to the world she knew and loved.

Bowling over the Vaagard warrior that was helping her, she clutched tightly to Tenchi, protecting his motionless body with hers as they tumbled across the stone floor of her one time tomb. Before she could catch her breath the rift slammed closed behind them, creating a backlash explosion of power and wind, throwing those physically there to the ground violently and plunging them all into darkness.

Ryoko cradled the lifeless form of Tenchi to her ample chest, sobs wracking her body as she pleaded with him. "Don't die on me Tenchi, not now. I can't live without you…I don't know what I'd do without you," her words were barely recognizable through her near hysterical crying.

The translucent and luminescent form of Tsunami knelt next to her, a sorrowful look upon her face as she rested a ghostly hand on his forehead. The marks of the goddess on his forehead didn't react to the source of their creation, drawing a gasp from the goddess. "He's not responding," she said, placing both hands on his chest and closing her eyes in concentration. Her whole body glowed more strongly as she sought more of her immense power in an attempt to reach the boy's soul, only to find an empty void where it should have been. Shaking her head, Tsunami frowned, tears beginning to form in the corners of her tightly closed eyes. "No, this cannot be," she muttered.

Bravo helped Washu closer to the crying Ryoko, mother and daughter sharing a look before the red head joined her sister's hands on Tenchi's chest. "Don't give up yet," she urged, swallowing past the lump growing in her throat.

Sheia joined them opposite from Ryoko, her eyes only upon the pale countenance of Tenchi. "Why is he not breathing? What happened?" she whispered, looking up to the faces around her.

Tokimi appeared behind her champion, looking annoyed and saddened. "He expended everything he had to open the portal and help maintain it, it was too much for his body to take. For all of his powers, he never fully accepted the mantle thrust upon him," she said distantly, emotionlessly.

She craned her neck to look at Tokimi, "Why don't you help them? Are you content to let him die?" she asked the goddess in frustration.

Ryoko's face came up from where it had been pressed into the side of Tenchi's. Hatred was clear on the woman's face, "Tokimi! This is YOUR fault!" she spat, her own powers flaring up in rage at the goddess.

Washu opened her eyes, "Ryoko! Now's not the time, I can't do this alone, I need your help. We can still save him but it'll take all of us, now concentrate!" she said to her daughter, before shooting a vile glance at Tokimi.

"You too sister, if we're going to have a chance to save him, he's going to need your help too. Now either help us or leave…but so help me," she threatened, only to be cut off.

"This is madness, you're all mad. Without him being a conduit for all of our powers, he is useless, he stands no chance against father! Why are you bothering to salvage him now?" she asked them darkly.

"USELESS? Listen you arrogant bitch! Tenchi would risk his life for all of us, no matter what the cost. You may think he's useless but I'm telling you now that there's almost nothing he can't do, even without all the powers he had before," Ryoko growled, wanting to rip the throat out of the goddess.

Sheia nodded to Tokimi, "I believe in him Tokimi, and with the help of both me and Ryoko, I think we CAN stop this dark god, no matter how powerful. It's the only chance we have now," she pleaded with the goddess, knowing that she had nothing left to lose.

The two women met each other's eyes, neither knowing what to truly make of the other, only knowing that they both were arguing for the life a very special young man. Ryoko nodded grudgingly at her, giving her a slight smile of appreciation for the support.

"Tokimi, you must remember that you are now physically part of the house of Jurai now, and that if you combine your powers with mine, we can save him. If we fail, then all hope will forever be lost," Tsunami informed her, giving the woman a cold stare.

Stepping directly behind Sheia, Tokimi gave all of them a dark look. "I will help you on this lunacy, though I doubt it will make much difference in the end," she said, resting her hands on the shoulders of Sheia and closing her eyes.

With the addition of the third goddess and her champion, they once more concentrated on the still young man before them. They couldn't sense him at first, only the dark void where his warmth used to reside. Then, slowly and inexplicably, a faint spark could be felt, growing stronger by the moment until the light that once made up the very essence of who and what Tenchi was glowed brilliantly once again, bathing them all in the warmth of his being.

With a sharp and sudden inhale, his chest almost leapt from the floor, his eyes flew open while his arms went wide from his body. Ryoko was there to stop him from crashing back into the floor, holding him tightly to her chest in an embrace that would have put any of Misaki's to shame, once more burying her face into his neck.

Bravo barely caught Washu before she collapsed with exhaustion onto the stone, unconscious from the expenditure of power she'd gone through in such a short amount of time.

Tsunami and Tokimi, both slowly faded from sight, though they held greatly different expressions as they did. Tsunami wore one of relief and love as she gazed upon her Knight, breathing a sigh of relief that he'd returned to them once more.

Tokimi had an expression of doubt as she regarded him, lost in her thoughts over what he would now be able to do against the dark god that now stood poised to destroy them all.

Sheia got to her shaky feet, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at witnessing such a tender and private moment between the two lovers, giving Bravo a hand as he struggled to his feet with Washu. "Will they be okay here?" she asked him quietly, slinging an arm across her shoulders to help support the redheaded scientist.

He gave them a happy grin but nodded. "You ain't got no idea how okay they're BOTH gonna be now," he told her.

"Even if they don't tell you, thanks…for what you said and did back there. I know the kid'll appreciate it, it just might take him a while to tell you himself. I've got a funny feeling Ryoko's gonna keep him kinda preoccupied for a while," he said as they slowly made their way back to the surface.

She smiled at the man's words, looking over her shoulder at them with an expression of longing at what they shared. "It was worth it," she whispered quietly, only Bravo hearing her words.

The man kept his own counsel on the matter, instead focusing on the climb, knowing that the coming days would prove interesting, but that he wouldn't miss them for the world.

"Ouch…I feel like I got hit by a truck," groaned Tenchi, slowly setting up with Ryoko's help, unable to take his eyes off her beautiful face. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, caress her chin and delicately brush her cyan hair back from her face.

"Am I dreaming?" he whispered, eyes wide as he looked into the golden cat eyes he'd missed so very much.

She gave him a teary smile, "No Tenchi, you're not. You saved me, I knew you would," she replied matching his touch with her own. She leaned forwards, not taking her eyes off his until their lips met once as she moaned with pleasure at his touch.

The kiss, starting gentle and soft, deepened quickly, tongues finding the other as they moved closer, until their bodies were pressing against one another. "Ryoko, I…" he started to say, trying to push back from his love, needing to express his doubts, fears and guilt to her, only to find her smiling at him.

"I know Tenchi, I know. You showed me everything already through out link," her whispered assurance came to him, as did her own feelings of love and desire, making their bond almost glow. She grasped his hand and slowly brought it down to her belly, opening herself totally to him, showing him that their child still grew within her womb.

The cave, once cold and forbidding, bore an unnatural warmth now, a by-product of the tremendous energy and struggle that had taken place within. Pulling him down a top her, Ryoko teleported from her clothes with an impish smile and wink, the sound of her doing so filling Tenchi with a sense of completion.

"I want you Tenchi, I need you to make love to me. Love me, forever, my Tenchi," she whispered huskily to him, pulling him from his shirt before kissing him once more deeply. Her gems glowed brightly in response to her desires, bathing them in a faint reddish glow.

She trembled beneath his touch, her skin aflame with the contact, feeling his desire palpably with her own, a moan escaping her lips.

Tenchi's heart raced as they moved, slowly and gently, extending their pleasure beyond the physical, until they once more were perfectly in sync with the other, the rest of the universe disappearing for them as they existed solely for each other.

The next day…

Tenchi's face was drenched in sweat as he tried to sit bolt upright in bed, only to find a restraining arm across his torso. Looking wildly about, he blinked a few times, slowly differentiating between nightmare and reality. "Ryoko?" he managed to croak out finally past the dryness of his throat.

The woman in question, never one to be an early riser, simply groaned lightly and winced her face. "Sleepin', c'back later," she said burying her face into the pillow.

Relief flooded the young man, replaced quickly by the love and admiration he felt for the woman lying naked next to him. They'd spent the night talking and making love, until they'd slowly drifted off to sleep in one another's arms. The nightmares still came to him, terrifying him back awake, unhindered by the return of Ryoko.

She felt the inner turmoil that came from him, forcing her to open a bleary eye at him. "If it was anyone BUT you, they'd be falling from a very high point right now," she said in a playful tone, gracing him with a smile as she sat up, resting on her elbows.

His eyes drifted down to her full breasts, prominently on display for him. Tenchi blushed as he caught the self-satisfied smile on her face from his attention.

"See anything you like? Pervert," she teased him, leaning forward to kiss the young man deeply, almost curling his toes in the process.

Ryoko felt his tension slowly ease and fade, "It'll be okay Tenchi, really," she said to him resting her head on his shoulder as she turned to her side to look at him. She shivered in pleasure as his hand idly traced the down her body, thrilling in the attention she so craved and needed.

"It's just that, well…" he trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say, but unable to find the proper words. He felt her gentle prodding in his mind, asking him to show her. He opened himself to her, revealing his guilt and pain over the actions he'd taken, unable to equate his actions with his set of morals.

Reaching up, she touched the side of his face affectionately. "Tenchi, no matter what's happened, you can't change it. Wasn't it you that told me that it was who I am now and not who I was that means everything? Isn't that advice you should use for yourself?" she asked, searching his face as she spoke.

He nodded, giving her a sheepish smile, remembering the conversation that had set him on the path to where he was currently at. "Yeah, I suppose so. It's just that, with everything that's happened, I still wonder…" he trailed off slowly.

Ryoko took a deep breath and sighed as she released it. "I don't know much about this dark god Tenchi, and to tell you the truth, I don't care. I DO know that as long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do…including beat a god at his own game. With you, Tenchi Masaki, I feel like I can take on the universe and win," she admitted with a smile.

He answered her statement with a kiss that quickly turned from playful to sensual to erotic, as they both sought comfort in the arms of the other, truly pulling strength from each other.

Hand in hand they walked to the living room, finding Mihoshi and Bravo playing with Mayuka on the floor, all three of them looking up at the couple as they descended.

Mihoshi was up and running at Ryoko before either of them could move, almost tackling the woman in a fierce embrace. "RYOKO! I missed you so much," she said happily, trying her best to squeeze the life from her.

Ryoko found herself returning the embrace rather than being annoyed by it, finding it comforting to be back with her family once more, even if the blonde usually did end up causing her excruciating pain. "You too Mihoshi, thanks," she said quietly, patting the woman on the back as she returned the hug.

The happy squealing of Mayuka drew the women apart, the little girl smiling broadly at the arrival of the cyan haired woman she considered her mommy. Her pudgy little hands were extended and grasping towards Ryoko eagerly, little legs kicking in Jay's arms as he brought her close.

She found herself getting emotional at the reaction of her little May, reaching for the girl with one arm as Tenchi handed her the important little traveler from the dark dimension. "I've got someone here that missed you very much Little May, someone that saved my life," she whispered to her daughter, even as the little girl hugged her neck.

The trio watched the touching and bonding moment of the two in reverent silence, none wanting to ruin this moment that was so long in coming. As Mayuka pulled back, she giggled and clutched the bear to her, chewing happily on the ear of the teddy bear. Ryoko could have swore she saw the stuffed animal smile in response, but in a blink the expression was gone.

"Ain't you a sight for sore eyes," said Bravo, touching her on the shoulder as she led them back into the living room.

"You too old man, glad to see she ain't killed you yet," teased back Ryoko as Mihoshi wrapped an arm around his waist, his arm across her shoulders.

Tenchi looked around the room for a moment, then back at Bravo. "Where's Sheia? I wanted to introduce her to Ryoko," he said.

Ryoko's face went neutral at the mention of the woman's name. Though she'd helped save Tenchi, a pang of jealousy still flared within her at the thought of her blatant attempt to seduce her Tenchi. 'Not that she stood a chance with my guy, but still…it's the principal of the matter,' she thought defensively.

:Really Little Ryoko? You'd better get used to working with her because despite how pissed Tokimi is at her, she's still my sister's champion: her mother informed her in a smarmy mental voice, though the link showed her love and affection for her.

:Shaddup MOM: she replied via the link, though she too returned the sentiments to the woman.

The diminutive scientist's laughter echoed in her mind, but she left her alone to be with her friends and love, knowing she needed them more then her mother at the moment.

"She left early this morning, said something about having to check out someplace for Tokimi," Bravo told him with a shrug, used to the strange comings and goings around the Masaki household.

There was a happy cry and a weight hit Ryoko's legs in glee. Ryo-Ohki, in her child form, glomped onto her best friend, crying happy tears at having her back once more.

Sitting down on the couch, she pulled the cabbit girl onto the opposite knee from Mayuka, smiling tenderly at them both. "I've missed you too little one," she said, kissing the top of the girl's head affectionately.

"I don't know how I would've survived without either of them," admitted Tenchi, taking a seat next to the three girls.

Jay and Mihoshi nodded in agreement, remembering all too well how badly he'd suffered from depression after the supposed death of Ryoko, and how deeply he'd thrown himself into raising his family without her.

The eclectic family sat and simply enjoyed each other's company, once more feeling a sense of wholeness to them that had been missing. It was Mihoshi's watch that alerted them to the impending arrival of another guest. "Uh oh, someone's coming and using the landing beacons," she said, getting to her feet and moving towards the door, Jay at her side, his hand already on his side arm.

Tenchi looked at Ryoko with a concerned expression, only to find her smiling eagerly. Handing Mayuka to him, she cracked her knuckles. "I hope they want trouble, I haven't beat anything senseless in too long and I've got to make up for some time," she said, kissing him as she left the couch.

He shook his head at the woman but walked with her from the house, his daughter in his arms as they waited for the arrival of their unexpected guests.

They watched the skies until the tiny speck finally grew bigger, revealing not one but two treeships approaching. "Isn't that Azusa's ship?" asked Ryoko, shading her eyes with her hand.

Tenchi nodded, "Yes, and that's the Misaki's as well. I wonder what they're doing here," he said, confirming her thoughts.

The small group walked down to the docks, waiting for the royal family of Jurai to appear. Ryoko, remembering all too well how affectionate Misaki could be, wisely hid behind Tenchi and Mayuka, knowing the cuteness factor of her daughter easily outweighed her own. Shrugging and smiling at Tenchi when he looked questioningly at her, "Just playing it safe," she said.

It turned out to be a wise move, for as soon as the emotional queen arrived, she was moving towards Tenchi and Mayuka, hands extended for the young girl. "Aunty Misaki is here now," she said in a playful voice, the little girl giggling happily at her, tugging on her long hair as it went into her mouth.

Funaho smiled at her great grandson and his love. "It's a privilege and an honor to see you again Lady Ryoko," she said formally, bowing low as she did.

Azusa, joined by Katsuhito, stepped next to her, mimicking her pose. "I humbly offer my deepest and most sincere apologies for my boorish behavior the last we met Lady Ryoko. Please forgive an old man his indiscretions," he asked.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" he asked, looking at them with slight confusion.

"Why Tenchi, it should be obvious. Father is apologizing for offending both you and Ryoko for his last visit as well as welcoming her into the royal family," he said with a knowing smile.

Both Tenchi and Ryoko stood slack jawed at the comment, neither able to form words to answer the statement.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that little detail to them, silly me," said a gleeful Washu, walking up behind them.

When they turned to regard her, she smiled at them innocently. "Surely you two don't want to hold off on your wedding any longer. Given that Tenchi is a member of the Jurai royal family, his wife would also be accepted as royalty. So, Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko, what do you think?" she asked them.

Turning back to the former King and his wives, they both blinked dumbly at them, nodding woodenly. "Imagine, from a pirate to a princess, surely not even in YOUR wildest schemes Little Washu," teased Funaho as she hugged both Tenchi and Ryoko.

Katsuhito was next to congratulate them, "I will be performing a simple shinto ceremony later at the shrine for you both, to formally recognize the union. With my father and mothers in attendance, it will be official in the eyes of the Empire as well," he told them, hugging Ryoko.

"But grandpa, how…when…" asked Tenchi, still struggling to come to grips with the sudden turn of events.

"Now Tenchi, not everything must be planned, life is full of surprises…enjoy them as they happen," advised the prince and priest, resting his hands on the young man's shoulders. "I'm very proud of you Tenchi, there is nothing more I can teach you," he said quietly, his tone sincere and heartfelt.

Ryoko leaned into Tenchi's shoulder, smiling softly as she fully grasped what was occurring and going with the moment. "You realize what this means?" she asked her soon to be husband.

He looked over at her with a curious expression, thinking of a thousand things it could mean, wondering which she was thinking of.

"That me and Ms. Prissy Pants are equal now," she replied with a devilish grin, drawing a good natured groan from Tenchi, while Washu simply rolled her eyes and shook her head at the comment.

"Some things will never change," she said with a light laugh as the group headed towards the house.

"What? It's true isn't it?" asked a smiling Ryoko, hooking her arm into Tenchi's.

Azusa fell into step with his wives, his expression going serious. "There is one other matter that brings us here my son," he said to Tenchi with affection, obviously enjoying using the term with him.

"It seems that someone within the Galactic News organization has seen fit to try and assassinate your character by painting your actions in a very negative light," he said, holding up a hand as both he and Ryoko started to protest about it.

"Ayeka is handling that situation quite admirably at the moment, it is something that needed to be brought to the attention of you both. None of us think that way of you, in fact everyone that matters know without the sacrifice and gallantry of you both, none of us would be here today. For that you will always have the gratitude and support of Jurai as well as the Galaxy Police," he said sincerely.

Tenchi gave the man a grateful smile, "Thank you Azusa, it means a lot to hear that from you," he told the man.

Ryoko's face showed how touched she was by the words as well. After having lived on the opposite side of the law and the Empire for so long, it was something of a novelty for her to be actually supported by them in the face of public opinion.

"But WHY is someone doing this? Don't they realize everything Tenchi has done for all of them?" she asked him, not liking the information.

Funaho was the one that answered the question. "We're still unsure of the full story, but I have a vast intelligent network working to discern that information. I will not rest until I've discovered the truth behind this matter," she assured them.

"And once we do, I will take great pleasure in visiting justice upon them for slandering my family as well as a great man and his wife," added Misaki, her usual happy expression momentarily displaced by one of angry determination.

The couple could only nod at her, watching in surprise as the expression disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, once more playing with the child in her arms. "SHE, scares me," whispered Ryoko to Tenchi, looking at the happy woman from the corner of her eye.

Tenchi nodded to her, thankful yet again that she was on their side. "Just a moment Ryoko, there's something I need to talk to Grandpa about," he said, pulling her with him to the older man's side.

"Yes Tenchi?" asked the man, not looking at him as they subtly slowed their pace to give them privacy to talk.

Looking at Ryoko for a moment, he drew strength from her supporting smile and the feelings of love that flowed on their bond, assuring him that she believed in him and his decisions. "Grandpa, I've got a question…about the shrine, and our beliefs," he said finally.

Katsuhito paused and regarded his grandson with a kind smile. "I've been expecting this conversation for sometime Tenchi," he said, his arms behind his back as he waited.

"I know now that you've been raising me as both a prince of Jurai and a shinto priest for a long time, but I'm having problems equating the two. I know that I'm supposed to walk the path of the warrior, but how do I justify my acts of violence? It's so hard to deal with the guilt every day, and the nightmares…" he said with an involuntary shudder.

"Tenchi, listen to me very carefully. It should NEVER become easy to use violence, much less take another life. A warrior knows his skills may be called into use at a moments notice, using them to defend and possibly kill. It is the HEART of a warrior that tells him what is the proper use of force and violence, for he is at peace with himself and his actions," explained the older man, giving Tenchi a gentle smile.

Looking troubled at the man's words, Tenchi considered what he'd just been told as compared to what he currently felt. Ryoko's arms wrapped around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder as he wrestled with his thoughts.

Finally he looked up at the man, something akin to shame in his eyes. "Maybe I'm not a true warrior then, because I feel guilty about what I've done," he told the man softly.

The former prince of Jurai shook his head at the exclamation by his grandson, "No Tenchi, you are one of the finest, bravest warrior's I've ever met and your heart is true. Many times you've risked all to save someone you cared for, never wielding a weapon unless you were forced to do so. Even with all that transpired during the war, you still were hesitant to fight, looking instead to find a peaceful solution first, refusing to accept that violence was the only way. THAT is why you are the epitome of a warrior, one that many generations will strive to emulate," he told the troubled face of Tenchi.

"But," he started to protest, only to be silenced by a hand from his grandfather.

"No, Tenchi…there is no but. You are troubled because you wonder if perhaps all your actions were in vain, due to the schemes you were placed in. No matter the outcome, you still did as you had to as the situation dictated. The lives both spared and taken were a necessary part of the road we travel. You feel guilty because you will always wonder if you could have done more, fought harder to save lives rather than take them. I cannot help you with that burden Tenchi, only you can shoulder that weight. I can, however, give you a path that some monks take to alleviate these feelings," offered the man, smiling at the suddenly hopeful and eager expression on his face.

"Um, monk?" asked Ryoko, raising an eyebrow and cutting her eyes at Tenchi, not liking the insinuations of the word.

Katsuhito laughed at her expression, "Yes, though not in the sense you have Ryoko. The monk's I'm referring to are called Sohei, a traveling shinto that helps out where ever and when ever it's needed. From helping villages watch their children as they tend fields to stopping bandits from harming innocent lives. They seek to atone for actions committed in the name of justice by sowing good works in their paths. They are revered and honored throughout time for their selfless acts and wisdom. Perhaps this is the path laid before you Tenchi," he told them, smiling once more.

He'd heard stories of the Sohei before, the monk's that tended no shrine, instead traveling freely to help where they could, without asking for reward or compensation. Tenchi smiled as he nodded, the thought of traveling and simply helping people that needed it appealing to him.

"What about us, me and Mayuka? Don't WE have a say in this?" asked a defensive Ryoko, feeling Tenchi's decision without the words.

Shrugging, Katsuhito smiled at her. "That is his decision Ryoko, though I doubt highly you will be allowed very far from his side no matter where he goes," answered the old shinto priest, walking past them with a chuckle, leaving them to discuss the idea he'd given.

Turning in her arms, he held her close to him, faces only inches apart. "Ryoko, I'm not going to go anywhere without you or Little Mayuka, ever," he told her sincerely, holding her eyes with his.

She blinked at the man she loved more than life itself, thinking back to all that they'd done together and for each other. The thought of doing good deeds without getting paid didn't exactly appeal to her materialistic side, though she did understand why it did with Tenchi. "Is this something you need to do?" she asked him finally, knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.

As he nodded, she gave him a brilliant, heart-warming smile. "Then count me in. I love you my Tenchi, and would follow you to the ends of the universe to make you happy," she said, his answering smile thrilling her.

The kiss they shared sealed their mutual decision, enjoying the moment and looking forward to their shared life.

"TENCHI! There will plenty of time for that AFTER your wedding," called his grandfather in a teasing tone, drawing a blush from them both, though neither let go.

"Will you marry me Ryoko?" asked Tenchi, holding her hands in his, the thumb on his right hand playing with the ring on her left hand.

"Anyplace, anytime my Tenchi. I'm yours and yours alone," she whispered back to him, her heart racing at the thought of finally becoming his one and only for the rest of time.

They entwined their fingers, walking towards the shrine and their witnesses, preparing for the next step of their lives, together at last.

Hall of the Goddess…

Sheia glanced around the deserted structure with a curious eye. Patting the neck of her dragon affectionately, "Stay here, I'll be back shortly," she told her mount, walking deeper into the halls of Tokimi.

As she reached the throne of the goddess, she paused, feeling the presence of her mistress flowing into her realm once more. Crossing her arms over her chest, she fixed the astral form of Tokimi with her violet eyes. "I'm here, now what?" she asked.

Tokimi gave her a tight smile. "You are proud Sheia, yet you are not hungry for power any longer. Your actions with the boy could have cost us any chance of defeating my father," she said, floating closer to her champion.

"You believe in him as the others that fawned over him have, trusting your fate in his. I should destroy you for disobeying and defying me as you did," the goddess said, cocking her head to the side, finding no fear within Sheia's eyes.

"I've paid a high price for you Tokimi, some of which was at the hands of your former champion. I've been disgraced, dishonored and abandoned…but still I survive. No Tokimi, there is nothing more you can do to me that frightens me," she said, her tone showing how tired she was.

The goddess smiled at her champion fondly, "I promised you a love that would transcend the stars Sheia, something I fully intend to give you. You risked everything to save his love, and by doing so earned yourself a place in his heart, for he will never forget what you've done for him. It is the cornerstone that will eventually give you a chance to join his side, alongside Ryoko. There is still much to be done my champion, the game isn't finished yet," she told Sheia, walking with the woman through the myriad of paths that made up her realm.

Galactic News Network…

"The disappearance of Tenchi Masaki has sparked a series of conspiracy rumors about his true mission and whereabouts, with sightings ranging from the edge of known space to the backwater moons of Gavin 4. He's been noted as having saved a single family from a pirate gang, to stopping a comet on a collision course with a heavily populated world. To make the stories even more incredible and far fetched, he's been seen in the company of not only the infamous ship Ryo-Ohki, but a woman matching the description of the former space pirate Ryoko, who was confirmed as being killed during the Goddess Wars not so long ago. All interviews were refused by those he had supposedly helped, only adding to the mystery surrounding these rumors and events. With no official word from either the Galaxy Police or the Empire of Jurai on the sightings, there is only speculation and intrigue as to the questions of if this is indeed Tenchi Masaki and what his intentions are now. We will be following this story as it continues to unravel, as always, seeking the truth of the matter for our loyal and intelligent viewers," the man said, smiling confidently as the screen faded to black.


End file.
